Loca Traición
by reyluxia22
Summary: U/A: Dentro de una extraña celda se encuentra una joven de 22 años la cual está esperando ser ejecutada. Sabe que merece su destino, pues se atrevió a traicionar al Rey más poderoso del universo. En vista que es su ultimo día, la mujer decide contar una historia a un joven sacerdote, una historia de locura y traición. La historia de Bulma Brief.
1. Aclarando cositas

_**U/A: Aclaración**_

Hola a todo el mundo. Llegó aquí con un nuevo fic. Pero algo diferente a lo que venía haciendo hasta ahora. Pues, estamos ante un universo alternativo.

Bueno, se que no están acostumbrados, pero voy a ponerme sería un momento, para poder aclarar algunas cosas antes de comenzar, y es por eso que me he tomado un capítulo para hacerlo.

Como todos saben y ya estan acostumbrados, estamos ante una historia de mis personajes favoritos de todo el anime. No obstante, una historia que ya no es original, dado a que todas hemos escrito de ellos.

Es por eso que me decidi a hacer algo distinto a lo que todos están acostumbrados. Así que de antemano les aviso que acá van a ver personalidades totalmente distintas a la que están acostumbrados. He decidido sacar mi lado "feminista", por así decirlo, no porque soy mala sino porque en mi estudio he investigado el porqué tanto miedo a la "vagina" de la mujer y todo el poder que está puede tener ante cualquier hombre (heterosexual) y transformar a nuestra hermosa y bellisima científica. Darle otro tipo de carácter y otra personalidad.

Pues, después de leer infinidades de fic que la hacen una mujer sumisa y dominada sexualmente, me agote de esa característica y decidi darle lo que toda mujer se merece, dominación ante todo, incluso ante un hombre. Solo para demostrar que por más hermoso y varonil que sea él, la mujer siempre tiene poder y dominación ante este, solo hay que saber usar la astucia.

Ojo, no con esto quiero decir que voy a dejar arrastrado al sexo masculino, por dios esa no es mi intencion!. Solo que creo que siendo mujer se puede tener controlado ciertas características que he leido por ahí, creen que no y que quizás al hombre le gusta bastante.

Sin animos de ofender a nadie, saben que jamás tendría una intencion semejante, es por eso que hago está alerta antes de que comiencen a leer y me maldigan por no encontrar lo mismo de siempre o algo tan distinto.

Ya que no solo nuestra bella científica cambiará su personalidad, sino que lo haran casi todos los personajes, pero no voy a adelantar nada.

Bien, ante todo quiero decirles que está no es una historia de amor. Es una historia sobre el amor, y aquello que una persona puede hacer por él, hasta la locura.

Y lo voy a decir así crudamente y sin rodeos, no esperen un final feliz, solo esperen un final y ya.

No los quiero espantar, es obvio que las cosas deben salir bien, o no?, vamos a ver que pasa….

Sigo mencionando que no tengo la minima intencion de ofender a nadie, que si leen o no, es bajo su propia responsabilidad.

Este fic es un poco más fuerte que cualquiera que yo haya escrito antes. Hay escenas explícitas y muy fuertes. Variamos en muchos generos, como insesto, yuri, lemon, pedofilia, etc… Pero, tratare de ser lo más discreta del mundo y siempre comunicar cuando una escena sensible está por aparecer, porque vuelvo a repetir, esta historia es para contar una idea profunda, NO PARA OFENDER A NADIE!

Como todos saben, siempre defino mis fic por colores en cuanto escenas fuertes de sexo o lenguaje vulgar.

Pero, como habrá más categorias un poco inadecuadas, decidi agregar un color nuevo.

Verde: bajó

Amarillo: Alto.

Rojo: extremo

Negro: demasiado extremo.

(Y recuerden que puede variar entre las gamas)

Voy a ser sincera, me aventure a hacer algo distinto solo porque ya me canse de siempre el mismo dulce de leche y quiero algo que no me deje dormir por las noches. Se que corro el riesgo de que a nadie le guste, lo se, pero lo necesito y como escritora amateur, necesito sacar esa parte sad de mi interior!

Es algo personal y un desafío para mi, es por eso que necesito hacerlo. Prometo llenar de alegría sus rostros con un fic nuevo lleno de comedia, pero por ahora, necesito dejar salir esto. Es como si el legendario super saiyajin que vive dentro de mi tiene la necesidad de despertar y ser expulsado, no me juzguen y abran sus mentes… quién dice, damos comienzo a una nueva era de fic, jajaja (perdón, pero no puedo ser sería por mucho tiempo).

En fin, no quiero asustar a nadie, quiero que pasen y tengan criterio y la mente abierta como mencione antes, que traten de apreciar un arte más oscuro y melodramatico. A pesar de que será difícil, ya que utilizo personajes amados por todos y se va a ser difícil verlos tan distintos, pero por ahí necesitamos algo así, después de todo, es algo alternativo y no cannon!, jeje.

Bueno, sin más rodeos, voy despidiéndome. Solo una cosa quiero decir, todos los que leen y les gusta, quiero que me lo hagan saber, para saber que vamos bien. Pero, para los que llegaron a cierto punto pero no quieren continuar, le suplico que ME LO DIGAN Y ME DEN SU POR QUE!, solo así podre mejorar y superar todas las expectativas.

Ya que yo escribo para ustedes, no para mi, y si fallo, necesito saberlo!

Bien, llegó hasta aquí con mi propósito de aclarar las cosas. Tienen suerte de solo leer, según mi esposo cuando hablo emocionada soy chillona y exasperante… (si, yo tengo una especie de Vegeta que me dice esas cosas… :(...pero que me defiende siempre de todo… :)...), mi esposo es malvado, pero cuando le conté mi historia, me dijo que haga esta aclaración por las dudas, el es muy sabio, quizás soy tan alborotada que no me había dado cuenta, pero sin maldad, soy un poco especial!

Bueno, los dejo con esta extraña historia, y con deseos de cumplir con sus gustos. Todo lo demás, queda en ustedes. Disfruten y sepan que acepto todo comentario que sea respetuoso.

Todos estos personajes que se describen a continuación no son de mi propiedad, pero la idea es puramente mia!. Sin más, disfruten de "Loca Traición"...


	2. Te contaré una historia

_**Prólogo: Te contaré una historia...**_

Año 755, En algún rincón de algún planeta Vejita.

Hacia aquella celda oscura y fría se dirigía. Aún no entendía como era posible que un hombre como él, que había dedicado su vida completa a Dios, estaba en un lugar asi.

Había llegado tan solo hace dos horas a aquel planeta y ya sentía el olor a sangre y muerte recorrer el tétrico ambiente.

Al bajar de su nave fue directo a la cárcel, en donde habían solicitado su presencia. Pues sabía que aquella humana era muy especial y que aunque aquel era su último día de vida aún la complacian en todo.

Era ilógico saber como una bella y joven mujer podía llegar a tanto. De verdad había puesto patas para arriba aquel planeta, cuya reputacion era intachable y temida por todo el universo.

Una simple mujer había logrado sacudir a todo habitante no solo de allí si no que en toda la galaxia en donde conocían su nombre o mejor dicho, su apodo.

El sacerdote joven, de unos veinte años caminó escaleras arriba apenas entró al sitio. Unos pasillos silenciosos y perturbadores hacían su vista, despacio atravesó un oscuro pasillo al dejar atrás las enormes escaleras, en donde una ventana cada treinta metros hacía aparición. Las antorchas encendidas alumbraban el lugar que estaba construido de piedras y acero. El sitio era silencioso, pues solo las almas en pena vagaban por allí.

Se acercó a una de las ventanas mientras esperaba a ser llamado por uno de los guardias y vio como preparaban aquel lugar en donde le iban a dar muerte al fin a aquella mujer que tanto daño le había causado no solo al planeta entero, si no al mismo rey de la raza más poderosa de todas, con su traición.

El padre Isaías tembló al ver como estaban preparando un escenario macabro para decapitar cabezas, una guillotina que probaban con frutas, un artefacto un tanto primitivo, pero muy eficaz, lo levantaban y cuando bajaba rompia todo a su paso con su espeluznante filo. Tembló al pensar en el cuello de alguien siendo atravesado por aquella navaja.

El joven volteo la mirada, simplemente no comprendía como había culturas que aún condenaban a muerte a los traidores o los indignos. El no estaba de acuerdo con aquellos castigos, él era un hombre de dios, y su señor imponía el perdón y justicia divina, no podían tomar ajustes por mano propia, eso era pecado. Pero, sabía que no podía hacer nada, así era en aquel planeta y él debía abstenerse a comentar algo inadecuado o sabía que las pagaria caro.

Abrió sus ojos despacio y vio como el guardián del lugar le hacía señas para que se acerque. Camino hasta el final del pasillo y pudo ver frente a él una inmensa roca que cubría una especie de cueva. El soldado lo miró un segundo esperando que esté en posición y rápido abrió una especie de puerta de piedra enorme y muy pesada. El cura no pudo evitar pensar que la persona que estaba dentro la consideraban muy peligrosa, de otra manera la seguridad de su prisión no sería tan grande.

Despacio se acercó y entró al lugar, miró al guardia y con una sonrisa preocupada asintió con la cabeza. El guerrero lo miró y quedó serio.

-Solo tienen hasta el amancer… Lo vendré a buscar al alba.

Isaías, el cura rubio de ojos azules, bajó de estatura pero muy fornido solo asintió con la cabeza.

Vio al guerrero marcharse y cerrar detrás de él la enorme puerta parecida a una gigantesca roca.

Se dio la vuelta y buscó con la mirada aquella que lo había solicitado. Frente a una ventana, hecha de piedras también y cerrada con barrotes de hierro muy gruesos se encontraba una mujer.

La primera reacción de Isaías fue de sorpresa, increible que una criatura tan bella y joven pudiera tener la reputación que tenía. Luego pensó en la paz que tenían sus ojos. La joven parecía rendida, pero tranquila, esperaba su muerte y no demostraba aflicción por eso.

La chica se dio la vuelta y miró al sacerdote. Le sonrió con sinceridad y se giro para que la pudiera ver. Isaías vio sus ojos azules hermosos, brillantes y grandes, unos labios de color rosa, que a pesar de no ser muy gruesos, demostraban una grande y sincera sonrisa. Viajó por su rostro y contempló los pómulos altos y marcados de la joven, a pesar de estar a punto de morir, no tenía ojeras, y su piel estaba lisa y preciosa.

-Usted es el cura que pedi?. -Dijo la chica con calma.

Isaías asintió en silencio y siguió estudiandola, mientras veía como la mujer volvió a mirar por la ventana.

Su cabello era largo, hasta la cintura y de un hermoso color azul, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una especie de túnica blanca y tenía un pañuelo de color rojo que envolvía su mano.

-Ven, acercate. Te juro que no muerdo.

Isaías sonrió ante el comentario. Despacio se acercó y tomó asiento en la litera del lugar que tenía como cama. Miró a su alrededor, la mujer a pesar de estar en prisión y vivir sus últimos días de vida, estaba como una reina.

En el lugar había ropa hermosa, comida de sobra, una ducha improvisada que cubría una fina cortina, junto a está un inodoro que se escondia detras de unas paredes de piedra muy privada, con una pequeña puerta como si fuera un cubículo y una cama pequeña pero comoda con colchón y almohada. El sacerdote miró sorprendido. Parecía más una habitación de la nobleza confortante en vez de una cárcel.

La chica se dio la vuelta y sonrió al verlo.

-Sabes, a veces me viene a ver y según él necesita sus comodidades aunque sea una cárcel…

-Como?. -El cura la miró sorprendido, no entendio a lo que se refería.

La chica negó con la cabeza y no dijo nada. Seguía mirando por la ventana y contemplaba aquella guillotina que la enviara con su familia en tan solo unas horas.

-Como se llama, padre?

El cura la miró y despacio respondió.

-Williams Isaías 2do. Pero tu puedes decirme solo padre Isaías. Soy del planeta Tierra,como tú.

La chica se dio la vuelta y se sorprendió ante esa declaracion.

-El planeta Tierra fue destruido hace cinco años…. Como sobrevisite?.

-Mi madre era una bruja de la Tierra, yo nací allí. Ella, mi hermana y yo nos escapamos antes de que lleguen los saiyajines. Mi madre tuvo una visión y nos sacó antes. Mi padre era un weins de Cuy, cazador de brujas, nos recibió en su planeta Cuy. Desde hace cinco años vivimos allí, con mi hermana menor.

La joven sonrió por el irónico romance de los padres del cura y se acercó despacio.

-Pues eres más parecido a los de nuestra raza que aún weins.

-En realidad los weins no son tan distintos a nosotros. Tienen el mismo aspecto, solo que llevan orejas puntiagudas, colmillos en toda la mandíbula y sus ojos no tienen pupilas… Creo que es una ventaja tener la genetica de mi madre.

-Eso es bueno, así no asustarias a la gente. Cuánto hace que eres sacerdote?.

-Bueno, mi madre era una bruja blanca y amaba a Dios, me ha enseñado las escritura desde niño, digamos que siempre quise ser cura.

-Que bien. Entonces puedo confiar en usted?

-Por supuesto. -El hombre sonrió. -Tu eres aquella que todos llaman "demonio azul"?...

-Así que ese es mi nombre ahora?... vaya, suena profundo y nefasto, pero poco original.

El cura la vio acercarse nuevamente a la ventana.

-Cuantos años tienes?, perdón, es que te vez realmente joven.

-Tengo 22 años. y Usted?

\- 20 años terrícolas, 10 lunas Cuy… -La chica volvió su vista al exterior de la cárcel. El sacerdote la miró. - Bien, supongo que quieres confesar tus pecados?. -El hombre fue directo al grano, su curiosidad lo estaba matando, necesitaba saber más de esa chica.

-Los míos no, quiero confesar los pecados de Bulma Brief…

-Y quien es Bulma Brief?

La peli azul se dio la vuelta lo miró un rato en silencio y miró de nuevo por la ventana con un brillo extraño en sus ojos. Sonrió.

-La mujer más bella, inteligente y estúpida de todo el universo… una maldita loca que destruyo mi vida…. -La mujer se dio la vuelta y miró los ojos del cura. -Ven, acércate hay una historia que te quiero contar….


	3. Estado Mental

_**Capítulo 1: Estado Mental**_

Planeta Tierra, año 745, 10 años antes.

El señor y la señora Brief entraban al nuevo y reciente hogar de su pequeña hija aquella tarde de verano. Aquel día, su pequeña Bulma, la niña de ojos azules más hermosos cumplia 12 años de edad y ellos estaban completamente emocionados por poder llevarle un pequeño pastel a la institución en donde estaba desde hacía seis meses.

Ambos, se acercaron despacio a la recepción del lugar y anunciaron su llegada, luego tomaron uno de los ascensores y llegaron al último piso en donde estaba la habitación de su pequeña hija.

No tocaron la puerta, sabían que la niña estaba sola y que no responderia. La mujer abrió despacio y se adentro a la habitación con su marido. Ambos se acercaron a la niña y se arrodillaron junto a ella.

-Bulma, cariño...como estas mi amor?. -La señora vio a su pequeña que tenía unas herramientas que su esposo le había llevado días antes, de plastico.

La pequeña no volteo a mirar a sus padres y siguió con su tarea.

-Mira hija, mamá te trajo tu pastel de fresas favorito. Recuerdas?, hoy es tu cumpleaños…

Bulma seguía sin mirarlos y continuaba con su trabajo. Ambos padres suspiraron con dolor y pesadez. La mujer se acercó más a su pequeña y levantó su mentón.

-Bulma…

-Mira mamá, construí un robot!. -Dijo la niña con total orgullo levantando un mini robot de mentira hecho con cajas y plastilina.

La sra. Brief limpio su lágrima con el dorso de su mano que intentaba escapar y le sonrió a su pequeña.

-Cariño!, eres un genio!, mira lo que hiciste!. Ya viste papá, Bulmita es muy inteligente.

El sr Brief también tragó fuertemente tratando de evitar derramar sus propias lágrimas.

-Claro mamá, no te sorprendas, nuestra niña es la mejor!.

Bulma quedó en silencio dándose cuenta con quién estaba y los miró incrédula.

-Que hacen aquí?... Donde está Tight?

La mujer volteó su rostro y no pudo evitar llorar más dolida. El padre de la niña se acercó lentamente, le iba a responder pero la niña lo interrumpió.

-Uf, tonta!, me habias asustado!. Crei que no habías venido!. Dime hermana, como estas?...

Los señores Brief se miraron nuevamente y no pudieron evitar ahogarse en el dolor. El hombre se atrevió a hablar.

-Bulma hija… Tight murió hace 7 meses, lo recuerdas?.

-Papá, qué tontería, Tight me está hablando en este mismo momento. -La pequeña niña sonreía mientras hablaba con su fallecida hermana.

Los padres de la pequeña no podían dejar de llorar, el estado de su hija no progresaba y cada día se les hacía más difícil asumir la idea de una hija muerta y la otra casi esquizofrénica.

-Vamos mi vida, deja eso ya y come tu pastel, si?. -Dijo la mujer de cabellos dorados.

La niña centro sus ojos a un punto y luego de un rato volvió a mirar a sus progenitores.

-Lo hice de nuevo, verdad?...

-Que cosa cariño?.

-Volví a escucharla… lo siento…. -La niña comenzó a llorar de una manera dolorosa y se lanzó a los brazos de su madre.

-Ya cariño, no te atormentes más. Solo piensa en ponerte bien para volver a casa rápido. A tu hogar.

-Aquí hace frío mamá… y está lleno de locos…

-Por eso queremos con papá que te recuperes pronto.

La niña se separo rápido de la madre y sonrió plácidamente.

-Cuando Tight llegue esta noche a casa le reclamare mi regalo!

Los señores Brief miraron a la pequeña y sonrieron.

-Si cariño. Como tu digas...

* * *

Planeta tierra, año 750. 5 años después.

-Maestro, esto es muy difícil!

-No, tu no estas prestando atención Bulma!. Detectar la presencia de las personas no es difícil, solo debes concentrarte mejor. Vamos niña, llevas mucho tiempo interrumpiendo tu entrenamiento, es tiempo de que logres esta sencilla tarea.

Bulma bufo ofuscada. Su maestro tenía razón. Había pasado ya cuatro meses con lo mismo y sentía que no podía avanzar. Mientras que sus amigos y compañeros, hasta ya habían aprendido a lanzar ataques de ki y controlar su poder, ella solo había logrado controlar su cuerpo, el dolor físico y volar. Se sentía inútil a diferencia de los demás.

Milk bajó a la tierra y se sentó junto a ella, la miraba de una forma tierna y sonriente. La peli azul la miró y se enojo más.

-Ni se te ocurra decir algo Milk!... Aún no puedo!

-Bulma, amiga mia, eso es porque eres muy terca. Para ser la mujer más inteligente del mundo, eres muy testaruda. Crees que las cosas son faciles solo porque dominas totalmente tu mente, pero justamente eso es lo que pasa, debes dejar de hacerlo, solo así podrás sentir la presencia de alguien más.

-Milk tiene razon. Deja de querer controlarlo todo y comienza a sentir el aura de los demás.

Bulma se levantó más molesta de lo normal. Sentía que todos estaban en su contra por hacerles perder el tiempo.

-De acuerdo, me largo de aquí!. Esto es una estupidez. No funciona, todo está mal, menos yo!

Milk se paró de repente y vio a su amiga salir volando de la pequeña isla del maestro Roshi. El anciano la miraba atentamente mientras veía a su discípula irse llena de ira. El hombre miró a la pelinegra y negó con la cabeza.

-Bulma tiene talento, pero no para esto. Se que sus padres me pidieron que la ayudara a controlar su mente y recuperarse más rápido de su tratamiento, pero no es fácil. Es mejor que vayas con ella antes de que cometa alguna insensatez. Dile que la espera un castigo mañana por escaparse de su entrenamiento.

Milk miró al hombre calvo y asintió despacio. Levito unos centímetros y se paro delante de Krilin y Yamcha que estaban entrenando sin parar. Miró al joven de cicatriz facial y le sonrió.

-Voy con ella. Quieres que le diga algo a tu novia?

Yamcha la miró y recién ahí se dio cuenta de que Bulma no estaba en la pequeña isla.

-Milk, no sabía que Bulma se fue de nuevo, que niña tan testaruda. Yo debo terminar con el entrenamiento o el maestro me volverá a castigar. Dile que iré a cenar con ella más tarde.

-De acuerdo, pero no la hagas esperar de nuevo o te castigara.

Yamcha trago saliva y medito un poco, pues él sabía que su novia tenía un carácter terrible y cualquier cosa mal que él haga sería penado. Sonrió nervioso y miró a su pequeña amiga de catorce años.

-Prometo llegar a tiempo. Gracias Milk, nos vemos mañana.

Milk asintió sonriente y salió volando en dirección a la capital del oeste. Su vida era así, siempre detrás de su amiga, que a pesar de su corta edad, ya demostraba ser una futura mujer temible.

La pelinegra volaba a toda velocidad, pues sabía que Bulma era rápida cuando se enojaba, iria junto a ella y la convencería de salir de compras o a pasear un rato por el parque para que se desestrese un poco, Milk sabía que desde que el maestro le había impuesto ese reto, se sentía muy frustrada con ella misma. Y sabía que le costaría, Bulma era una niña muy meticulosa y jamás dejaba escapar algún detalle, pero era muy egocentrica y solo pensaba en ella misma, era por eso que no lograba percibir la presencia de alguien más, pero tenía un buen control de su cuerpo y mente, era obvio quién era su prioridad.

Milk tardó casi dos horas hasta llegar a la residencia de los científicos más prestigiosos de todo el país. Bajó lentamente hacía el balcón del cuarto de su amiga y miró por la ventana. Efectivamente como la había sentido, ella estaba allí, en su cama, llorando de frustración. El frasco de medicamentos se posaba sobre su mesita cerrado y ahí la pelinegra se dio cuenta porque tanto mal estar.

La pequeña de ojos negros se acercó a la ventana y golpeo despacio, mientras veía como Bulma levantaba la mirada molesta y con el ceño fruncido.

-Vete, quiero estar sola!.

Milk miró sonriente a Bulma y le negó con la cabeza. Luego cubrió sus oídos demostrándole así, que por más que hablara ella no la escuchaba, porque la ventana estaba cerrada.

Está se molesto al darse cuanta de su error. Lentamente se levantó y se dirigió hacía la ventana, abrió el vidrio y miró a su amiga.

-Milk… quiero estar sola…

-Vamos Bulma, no seas una chiquilla!. Ya deja eso y vamos a caminar por ahí!.

Bulma se cruzo de brazos y volteo la mirada.

-No quiero!. Estoy enojada contigo también!

Milk volvió a sonreir.

-Anda vamos!... y que tal si vamos de compras?...

Bulma abrió un solo ojo que la miró atenta.

-Compras?...

-Ah!, eso si te gusta!...

Ambas niñas se miraron cariñosamente y salieron volando al centro comercial más grande de toda la capital del oeste.

* * *

Una hora después Bulma y Milk caminaban por el lugar sonriendo, llenas de bolsas y comiendo un helado. Se acercaron despacio a la salida del lugar para comenzar su viaje a casa.

Milk le había dicho a su amiga que su nuevo y reciente novio había dicho que la iria a buscar para cenar y esta estaba lista para comenzar con los preparativos para su cita.

-Bulma, te ves realmente muy bonita con ese vestido. Creo que a Yamcha le gustara.

-Tu crees?. Ojala. Sabes, él y yo estamos muy bien, pero… , el otro día intento besarme de nuevo y lo volvi a golpear. -Bulma bajó la mirada. -Siento mucho amor por el Milk, pero tengo miedo que algún día se entere de… mi situación y me deje.

-Vamos, no digas eso. Algún día tendrás que hablar de eso Bulma y verás que él te entenderá. Y si de verdad te ama, te esperara. Pero si no le dices, el crera otra cosa.

-Tienes razón Milk. Esta noche le contaré todo a Yamcha. Le dire todo lo que me paso y el porque no me gusta el contacto físico. Ojala lo entienda.

-Lo hará. Ya veras. Yamcha parece buen chico. Se que solo lo conocemos hace seis meses, pero presiento que es el típico muchacho noble con el que puedes contar. Se lo difícil que es todo esto para ti Bulma, tratar de comenzar una nueva vida no es fácil, pero pase lo que pase, yo estaré aquí para apoyarte.

Las jóvenes se miraron y sonrieron. Pero en ese momento la joven peliazul sintió un frío recorrer su espalda, cuando levantó la vista entendio por que, sin querer dejó caer su helado al suelo.

Ahí estaba mirándola tan profundamente con sus ojos celestes.

Bulma tragó saliva y dio un paso atrás, pero Milk, que no se había dado cuenta de nada la tomó de la espalda creyendo que se desmayaria y la freno de su huida.

Se dio cuenta que su amiga veía algo atenta y levantó la mirada en dirección en donde estaba observando Bulma.

Milk sonrió al ver a sus amigos parados frente a ella que caminaban a su lado despacio.

-Lapiz!, Lazuli!. Que bueno que nos encontramos!.

Lápiz, era un joven de diecisiete años, cabello negro, delgado, con tez blanca y unos rasgos muy finos. Miró a las jóvenes y sonrió.

-Milk!, Bulma!. Que hacen por aquí?.

Bulma tembló y miró profundamente a Lazuli. La chica de igual rasgos que su hermano, pero con cabello rubio. Esta miró a Bulma y la abrazó desesperadamente, apretandola fuerte, acercandola rápido hacia su cuerpo, tomando su cintura posesivamente y aferrando sus muslos, la miró y beso su mejilla dulcemente.

-Bulma… -La rubia se acercó y respiro profundamente sobre el cabello de la peliazul, simplemente olía a gloria.

Lapiz miró a su hermana, lo hacía de nuevo. Trató de rescatar a Bulma del depravado acto de su gemela.

-Lazuli!... ya basta!

La rubia soltó rápido a Bulma que aún no había reaccionado a lo que había pasado. Cerró sus ojos y volvió a mirarla.

-Lo siento… Bulma, mi amor, como estas?... -Lazuli intentó acercarse de nuevo pero su hermano se interpuso.

-Comportate o no volveré a sacarte a la calle.

La rubia miró enojada a su hermano, pero no dijo nada. Siguió mirando profundamente a Bulma y le sonreía de la manera más pervertida del mundo. Milk tomó del hombro de su amiga y trató de hacerla reaccionar, pues ella no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

-Bulma… que ocurre?.

La joven salió de su estado de shok y miró a Milk sonriendo, negado que le ocurría algo. Levantó la mirada y vio a la rubia enfrente de ella que básicamente la estaba violando con la mirada.

-Lazuli… Como?... que haces en la calle?...

La rubia se acercó lo más que pudo, ya que su hermano formaba una barrera entre ambas chicas. Lapiz sabía lo que Bulma provocaba en su hermana y las cosas que podía hacer y si no quería ser encerrada de por vida en el neuropsiquiátrico, debía controlarla. Básicamente Bulma era una obsesión muy peligrosa para la rubia.

Lazuli volvió a retractarse y retrocedió.

-Podemos hablar a solas?.

-No!, y sabes por que Lazuli!... -Lapiz fue el que respondió inmediatamente.

Milk miraba a todos los presentes, pero no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que pasaba. Solo sabía que la chica rubia había sido compañera de Bulma en la institución mental de donde la joven había salido desde hacía un año, que la chica era su amiga y que la quería mucho, y que cuando a Bulma le habían dado el alta, la rubia intentó quitarse la vida. Su amistad se había vuelto muy grande creyó ella, pero no tenía más información que esa.

Unos meses antes, acompañó a Bulma a ver a Lazuli a la institución y fue allí que conoció a Lapiz. Aquel día todo fue muy extraño, pues Lazuli se había llevado a Bulma con ella dejando a los dos pelinegros solos y cuando aparecieron una hora después, Bulma estaba en un mal estado y la rubia sonreía de oreja a oreja. Recordó que la peliazul salió rápidamente del lugar y que prometió no volver nunca más.

Luego se enteró que la rubia se había escapado de la institución y que había ido a buscar a Bulma, los padres de la joven reportaron a la policía y que Bulma había tenido un episodio nuevo de sus problemas.

Ese día le aumentaron la medicacion a la joven científica.

Después por decisión propia, se contactó con Lapiz y salieron los tres a pasear, el les contó que su hermana estaba mejorando y que él la ayudaría en ese proceso. Después de unos meses no supieron más de ellos y ahí estaban. Pero como siempre, haciendo que Bulma entrara en estado de shock.

Lazuli miró a Bulma de nuevo y trató de calmarse. Sonrió despacio y levantó su mano.

-Estoy bien, no exageres Lapiz!. Bulma es mi amiga, no le hare daño. Solo quería charlar con ella.

-Bien, hazlo aquí!. Con Milk y conmigo presentes.

-De acuerdo… -Respondió de muy mala gana la rubia. Volvió a mirar a la joven de ojos azules. -Bulma, me he comportado muy bien estos meses, me han dado permiso de salir una hora al día dos veces por semana!. No es fantástico?!.

Bulma levantó la mirada despacio y vio los ojos celestes de su amiga. No pudo evitar sonreír, pero no quería confundir las cosas, debía hacer algo pronto.

-Lazuli… eso… eso es muy bueno para ti. Te felicito.

-Gracias mi amor… digo Bulma!. Pronto estare mejor y podré salir más seguido. Tu no fuiste a verme más, así que debía hacer algo para poder verte.

Bulma tembló nuevamente al escuchar aquel reproche, intento mentir sutilmente.

-El médico le dijo a mis padres que no era bueno para mi estar en aquel lugar… solo fue eso…

Lazuli volvía a acercarse.

-Lo se, tu nunca me abandonarías!, algo así debió pasar. -Miró a su hermano. -Te lo dije, ella no me dejaría jamás… ella es mia…

-Lazuli, debemos irnos. Ya paso la hora y no quiero que tengas problemas.

La rubia transformó su rostro en dolor, no quería alejarse de su gran amor, pero sabía que si hacía algo mal, no la dejarían salir de nuevo y se alejaría más de su mujer.

-Está bien. Quiero estar mejor y poder verte Bulma. Ya veras que pronto saldré y caminaremos juntas de nuevo…

Bulma la miró despacio, tratando de entender en qué momento fue que se había convertido en la esclava de esa mujer. No podía creer que siempre la atormentaba y la muy cinica no se daba cuenta de lo mucho que la hacía sufrir.

-Si, seguro. Ojala te recuperes muy pronto.

Milk se acercó a Lapiz y le sonrió, el chico también la miró y se sonrojo un poco.

-Te vere pronto Milk, verdad?

-Si por supuesto, cuando tu quieras…

Lazuli aprovechó el descuido de su hermano y se acercó despacio a Bulma. La miró atentamente, Bulma tenía puesto un hermoso vestido azul opaco sin mangas y muy corto, aprovechó que su mujer tenía las piernas descubierta y rozo su piel. Está quedó petrificada al sentir la mano de la rubia en su rodilla y la tocaba despacio. Se inclinó un poco y susurro en su oído.

-Te juro que seré libre mi amor, y volveremos hacer el amor como antes. Nos iremos juntas y nada ni nadie nos separara. Te lo juro… eres mia Bulma. Eres solo mia!.

La peli azul se quedó totalmente quieta, como siempre que Lazuli la tocaba y cerró los ojos.

Lapiz se dio cuenta y enseguida tomó del brazo de su hermana.

-Vamos!. Adiós chicas, un gusto verlas de nuevo!.

Milk levantó su mano y saludaba mientras veía a los gemelos de ojos celeste salir rápidamente del lugar. Lazuli enojada con su hermano, salía a rastras de allí. Igualmente no pudo evitar sentirse muy feliz, sin buscarlo ni provocarlo, había visto a Bulma, se giró y clavó sus ojos celestes en los azules de su mujer.

"Estaremos juntas mi amor… o te matare"...

Como si pudiera escucharla, Bulma largo un suspiro doloroso y trató de llorar lo más que pudo. Esa pesadilla la atormentaría de por vida.

Milk tomó a Bulma del brazo y la condujo hacia fuera del lugar. Camino con ella en estado de shock y la sentó en un banco cerca de la plaza del parque. Miró a su amiga y la estudió un momento.

-Bulma… mirame!. No puedes seguir así!. Cada vez que esa mujer aparece en tu vida tu te retrasas en tu tratamiento!. Que es lo que pasa?, dime por favor!. Que es lo que tanto te atormenta?.

La peliazul levantó la mirada y seco son su mano las lágrimas que se le escurría por las mejillas.

-No Milk, no pasa nada. Estoy bien. Solo… es que me duele verla tan perturbada… -Bulma mintió descaradamente, pues no podía decirle la verdad a Milk, no podía decirle a nadie, ni siquiera a sus psicólogos.

-Pero Bulma, siempre te deja así esa mujer. Dime, ella te hizo algo malo?.

Bulma levantó sus ojos y los clavó en los negros de su amiga.

-Milk… ella…

Bulma no pudo continuar. Todo había ocurrido muy rápido. El cielo se oscureció de repente y los árboles se movían con mucha violencia al igual que el suelo. Bulma se paro rápidamente y vio como la gente comenzaba a correr desesperada. Miró a su amiga y tomó de su mano rápidamente. La apreto y levantó los ojos al cielo.

Como una película de ciencia ficción, veía como unas naves en forma de esfera aterrizaban muy cerca del lugar y que hacía temblar todo el cielo. Luego se acercó dos naves más grandes y que hizo resonar todo el planeta cuando aterrizaron.

Lo siguiente que vio fue un grupo de hombres enormes y horribles salir de aquellos objetos cilíndricos y comenzaban a matar a todas las personas del lugar.

Bulma seguía de la mano de Milk y quedó helada con todo lo que veía. Todas las personas estaban muriendo a su alrededor. El centro comercial era destruido poco a poco y la tierra se quebraba lentamente.

Sintió a Milk llorar desesperada y que trataba de empujarla, pero ella no se movía, simplemente su cuerpo no le respondía.

De repente vio un hombre joven de cabello negro que estaba volando y con su mano destruia todo a su paso. Pero veía su sonrisa fascinada, notoria. Estaba feliz y no entendía porque.

Milk se cayó al suelo, sujetada aún de la mano y no podía moverse, sus piernas se aflojaron y se desplomo rotundamente. Lágrimas de dolor comenzaron a salir de sus ojos al ver que Bulma había entrado en uno de sus famosos estados mentales y que no se movía.

-BULMA!...POR DIOS!, BULMA! MUEVETE!, NOS ESTÁN ATACANDO!. DEBEMOS ESCAPAR!

Pero la peli azul no se movía, seguía mirando aquel joven de cabello en punta que se movía de un lado a otro asesinando a todo el mundo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Por un solo segundo el muchacho giró y se cruzo de frente con sus ojos, le regalo una sonrisa burlona y comenzó a volar en dirección a ella.

 _ **"-Bulma!..."**_

-Tight?...

 _ **"-Corre!..."**_

Bulma volvió en sí y trató de correr lo más fuerte que pudo, pero ya era demasiado tarde. No llegó a ningún lado, pues el mundo se volvió negro y sus piernas la traicionaron completamente.

Cayó al suelo desmayada al sentir un fuerte golpe en su cabeza.

Horas más tarde, abrió sus ojos y vio una oscuridad perturbadora. Trató de buscar luz y pudo descubrir lo que sería una ventana. Trató de ponerse de pie y mirar hacia afuera.

Lo último que vio Bulma antes de desmayarse de nuevo, fue al planeta Tierra ser destruido en mil pedazos.


	4. El mejor obsequio

_**Capítulo 2: El mejor obsequio.**_

 _ **El cura miró a la joven de cabellos azules relatar la historia calmada. Tenía un millón de preguntas, pero sabía que debía dejarla continuar. Aún así, necesitaba que le respondiera sólo una.**_

 _ **-Dime jovencita, ese día fue el que la tierra fue destruida. Como sabes que esa chica Bulma Brief vio justo la explosión?**_

 _ **La chica cerró los ojos como recordando algo y sonrió.**_

 _ **-Se perfectamente todo lo que vio Bulma… y Vegeta…**_

 _ **-Vegeta?...**_

 _ **El cura quedó muy sorprendido sin entender bien lo que había escuchado, quería seguir preguntando, pero no lo hizo. Se sentó en la cama de la chica y siguió escuchando atento.**_

 _ **La mujer abrió los ojos y sonrió tranquila. Apoyo su cabeza en uno de los barrotes de acero y continuo.**_

* * *

Planeta Vejita. Año 750.

Los festejos eran notorios y sublimes. Ya era el tercer día y el planeta seguía de fiesta. El príncipe Vegeta había vuelto al planeta Vejita lleno de gloria y completamente superado.

Pues estar diez años bajó el mando del cruel lagarto espacial era todo un reto para el joven. Había sido entregado a Frezeer, un mercenario asesino que se hacía llamar el mismo, emperador del universo. Se lo había llevado a la corta edad de siete años con la excusa de entrenarlo y enseñarle a ser un buen gobernante.

El joven de cabello negro había pasado por las peores torturas y los más grandes desafíos y todos en el planeta se sentían orgullosos de como lo había superado y ahora estaba de vuelta en su hogar. A punto de cumplir la mayoría de edad masculina y listo para tomar control de su planeta.

Los reyes admiraban a su hijo que era el centro de atención. Todos estaban más que felices por saber que el futuro rey del planeta Vejita era un guerrero excepcional y que los conduciría sin duda a la gloria.

El rey Vegeta sonreía complacido, siempre supo lo que su hijo era capaz de hacer. Al principio lo dudo, no lo negaba, tenía miedo de todas las cosas que el emperador le haría y que este no pudiera lograrlo. Pero, su hijo le había demostrado lo fuerte que era y que no existía nada ni nadie que lo pudiera debilitar y ganarle.

Definitivamente había subestimado a su heredero y ahora lo veía ahí, parado con sus brazos cruzados completamente orgulloso de sí mismo.

La reina sonreía fascinada. Había entregado un niño pequeño a su esposo y ahora le devolvieron todo un hombre. Al principio estaba furiosa con su esposo, pues no estaba en sus planes que el niño se vaya por tanto tiempo y menos con aquel tirano, pero ahora era diferente, su primogénito estaba ahí y lleno de gloria.

El rey se levantó de su trono y levantó una copa orgulloso.

-Quiero que este brindis sea por el heredero al trono, mi primogénito y futuro líder de los saiyajines. Mi hijo, el príncipe Vegeta!.

La multitud ovacionó con gritos eufóricos mientras levantaban sus copas. Estaban más que excitados y una dicha enorme, merecía toda una celebración.

-Mañana mi hijo partirá por primera vez como líder principal de la guardia real. Conquistara su primer planeta y lo purgara, demostrando sus expertas habilidades.

Los gritos volvieron a sonar llenos de emoción. El príncipe Vegeta traería más que gloria y un pesado destino sobre sus hombros.

Vegeta volvió a sonreír, su orgullo ya no cabía en su pecho, pero la realidad es que estaba cansado. Ya se había hartado completamente de tantos elogios y solo quería salir de aquel lugar y dormir por unas horas. Ansiaba el momento en llegar a algún planeta y destruirlo, solo para calmar sus ansiedades. Estaba más que hastiado de tanta celebración. De repente miró a su madre, aquella mujer que no veía desde hacía más de diez años. Está lo miraba con orgullo. Quizás Vegeta esperaba esa mirada de todos, pero nunca imagino que lo conseguiría de aquella mujer tan dura, fría e inexpresiva. Definitivamente, se había ganado la confianza de su madre y eso, eso era todo un logro.

Vegeta inclinó su cabeza hacía los reyes, esperando el permiso de poder salir de aquel lugar, estaba cansado. Se había pasado tres días completos exhibiéndose como un trofeo y no había podido parar ni siquiera para poder dormir.

Su madre se dio cuenta del rostro agotado de su heredero y se acercó a su esposo.

-Mi rey, es hora de que el príncipe descance. Mañana partirá a una gran misión y necesita dormir.

El rey miró atento las expresiones de su hijo y no había notado lo que su esposa descubrió con una sola mirada. Su hijo era joven y fuerte, pero estaba cansado, solo que él jamás lo diría.

El rey se acercó y pidió un saludo respetuoso para su hijo alegando que al otro día debía estar listo para partir y que debía preparar sus cosas.

Vegeta agradeció mentalmente a su madre, pues fue la única que noto su estado. El joven inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto no solo para sus reyes sino para su pueblo y despacio se retiró del gran salón.

Camino despacio por los pasillos del gran palacio real, pues al estar de festejo, según la tradición, no había luz artificial, sino que adornaban el lugar miles de antorchas de fuego, según sus costumbres, el fuego era que el que daba la bienvenida a un gran guerrero y albergaba su gran poder.

El príncipe miró por encima y veía las flamas moverse, definitivamente estaba en su hogar. Eso le hizo sonreír de lado.

Ahora todo volvería a la normalidad. Ya no iba a estar bajo el mando de aquel siniestro emperador. Bueno, casi, el planeta Vejita aún trabajaba para Freezer, pero por lo menos ahora podía estar en su hogar.

Vegeta fue directo al que recordaba era su habitación de pequeño. Esta estaba totalmente cambiada. Apenas abrió las puertas noto una enorme cama con un dosel perfecto, unas suaves y delicadas sábanas color crema que colgaban de él y unos almohadones rojos con escudos de la casa real. Está estaba en el centro de la habitación. A su izquierda se veía una hermosa ventana que vestía unas enormes cortinas color dorado. Giró su cabeza y encontró unos cómodos sillones que respaldaban en el centro una pequeña mesa de madera baja. Frente a estos una pequeña y alta biblioteca con libros de todo tipo y una pequeña vinoteca llena de licores y vinos finos.

Sin duda, su padre había puesto eso allí, pues ningún saiyajin debía ir a la cama sin tomar una fuerte bebida antes. Los libros de seguro eran idea de su madre, ella amaba leer y siempre quiso inculcarle esos gustos a sus hijos.

Bajó la vista y vio al fin una enorme alfombra roja que lo guiaba hasta su cama. Camino despacio y se acercó a una de las dos puerta que había en el interior del lugar.

Al abrir la primera noto su enorme guardarropa, una pequeña sala llena de armaduras y vestimenta digna de todo un príncipe.

Cerró la puerta y miró la siguiente, allí se encontraba un baño enorme para uso personal. Una tina muy grande estaba en el centro, de mármol color azul y con escalones internos. Junto a está, del lado izquierdo se encontraba la ducha, seguramente su madre se las había ingeniado para que su padre le permita poner la tina, pues los saiyajines debían bañarse rápido para salir a entrenar y no perder el tiempo en tonterias de relajación ni nada. Pero, las ventajas de ser el príncipe era que podía tardar horas y relajarse. Sin duda su madre era una genio.

Cerró despacio la puerta y se dirigió directamente a la cama, despacio se quitó la ropa poco a poco y quedando solo en un mini short, se relajo acostado.

Se había bañado temprano en una de las habitaciones de huésped que había ocupado desde que llegó, ya que su madre aún estaba terminando los detalles de su alcoba real.

Apoyo su cabeza en una de las almohadas y sintió un papel bajó de está. Vegeta lo tomó y la leyó en silencio.

"Príncipe Vegeta, este es mi regalo por su gloriosa vuelta al planeta. Todo lo que necesite está en las mesas de noche y si no está, solo lo pide. Usted es un príncipe y debe vivir como uno. Agradezco su valentía. Apostaré siempre por usted.

La reina Celery."

Vegeta sonrió despacio, su madre si que era toda una reina. El joven apoyó el papel en una de las mesas mencionadas y abrió uno de los cajones. Realmente había muchas cosas allí interesantes, y sabía que en algún momento ocuparía. Un botiquín de primeros auxilios fue lo primero que vio. Luego había dos rastreadores de color rojo y un collar con el amuleto de la casa real. No sabía para qué era, pero si su madre lo había puesto ahí, era por algo. Intento sacar las cosas y mirar con más determinación, pero su puerta fue llamada y volteo rápido a ver.

-Que?. -Vegeta era un joven de pocas palabras al igual que su padre.

El rey entró a la habitación abriendo ambas puertas y miró a su hijo.

-Así le habla a su rey, príncipe!?.

-Padre, no sabía que era usted. Que ocurre?.

El rey entró más al interior de la alcoba y cerró la puerta tras él. Se acercó un poco a su hijo y lo miró detenidamente.

-Le gusta el regalo de su madre?.

-Se ve digno de mi.

-Bien, ahora es mi turno de darle su regalo.

Vegeta frunció el ceño y miró atento a su padre. No entendía bien tantos presentes. Y es que el estaba más que acostumbrado a las humillaciones de su antiguo tutor, que el buen trato lo hacia dudar de todo, incluso de sus propios padres.

-De que habla?.

-Venga conmigo príncipe, hay algo que le debo mostrar.

Vegeta primero iba a negarse, de verdad estaba cansado. Pero, luego recordó porque tanto escándalo y el porqué debía aceptar los obsequios de sus progenitores. Se levantó despacio y caminó hacía su padre. Este lo miró y sonrió.

-Debe saber príncipe, que de verdad estamos orgullosos de usted y de todos sus logros.

Vegeta no respondió, esas palabras era un sinónimo de alguna especie de muestra de afecto y él verdaderamente no estaba para esas cosas. Solo asintio con la cabeza y vio como el rey le daba la espalda y caminó hacía la puerta, la abrió rápido y camino hacía el exterior. El príncipe lo siguió ya cansado y con ganas de pedirle a su padre que le diera su regalo en otro momento.

Ambos se detuvieron frente a una puerta. Vegeta se maldijo por no prestar atención al camino, ya casi no recordaba los pasillos de aquel lugar y sabía que iba a tardar para encontrar su habitación de vuelta.

Trató de que su frustración no se notara y espero a que su padre abriera la puerta.

-Hijo, desde hoy, esto es de usted y solo suyo. -El rey abrió la puerta y dejó ver una enorme habitación lleno de mujeres. Las hembras más hermosas de todo el universo, se encontraban en aquel lugar. Había de todas las especies, de distintos colores y forma.

Vegeta se quedó pasmado con lo que veía. Su padre le había regalado su primer harem de prostitutas y eso en aquel planeta decía mucho. No pudo evitar sonreír. Recordó rápido la frustración sexual que vivía con el maldito lagarto, ya que este no lo dejaba tener intimidad con nadie por mandarlo de misión a misión. Las pocas oportunidades que tenía de escapar, eran tan breves que casi nunca lo disfrutaba.

El joven de diesisiete años miraba su nuevo harem y no podía evitar sonreír.

-Esto es todo mio?...

-Por supuesto hijo mio. Puede cambiarlo cuando guste y conservarlo si quiere el tiempo que lo desee.

Vegeta estaba apunto de entrar como un niño que veía una juguetearía abierta solo para él. Pero en un instante se detuvo abruptamente recordando aquel episodio de su primera vez con aquella prostituta que tuvo que matar porque la muy estúpida había quedado preñada y él jamás podría permitir semejante aberración.

Como si su padre lo hubiera engendrado, lo miró y aclaró sus dudas de inmediato.

-Príncipe, no debe limitarse a nada aquí. Todas esas mujeres fueron revisadas y expuestas a diferentes pruebas para que no ocasionen ningún mal hacia su persona. También están todas esterilizadas y bien preparadas para complacerlo al extremo.

Vegeta volvió a sonreír, era justo lo que quería escuchar.

-Padre… no le diga a mi madre, pero usted es el vencedor dando obsequios….

El rey Vegeta sonrió orgulloso mientras veía a su hijo entrar al cuarto que solo le pertenecía a él. Giro despacio y salió del lugar rápidamente cerrando las puertas.

El príncipe veía todas las mujeres que tenía solo para él y no podía evitar estar feliz. Su padre le había dado el mejor presente de todos. Miró a cada una de las hembras que estaban en el lugar, una más hermosa que otra. Todas reverenciandolo, sumisas y delicadas. Tal como a él le gustaban. Podía darse cuenta toda la experiencia que cada una llevaba, cada una con rostro lujurioso y demostrando absoluta entrega hacía él.

Pero siempre había alguna que se destacaba y allí presente estaba ella. Vegeta fue rápido donde la vio. Una hermosa hembra voluptuosa de cabello amarillo, piel morena y unos enormes ojos violetas, estos no tenían ni pupilas ni iris, eran dos perlas violetas preciosas y sus orejas eran más puntiagudas que las de él. Después, la anatomía era muy similar a la de un saiyajin pero sin cola.

Está lo miró de inmediato y noto lo excitado que estaba el pequeño príncipe. Le sonrió al instante y lo reverencio

-Bienvenido mi príncipe!. Soy Runa y estamos todas aquí para complacerlo.

-No me importa como demonios te llames!... ahora me pertenecen!

Vegeta sonrió al ver a todas las mujeres que se le acercaban despacio y comenzaban a tocarlo.

* * *

 ** _-Un momento…. -La detuvo de repente el sacerdote. -Estamos hablando del príncipe Vegeta… el que ahora es rey?..._**

 ** _La chica lo miró y sonrió._**

 ** _-El mismo…._**

 ** _El cura quedó boca abierto, jamás había imaginado que la chica conociera tan profundamente a semejante guerrero._**

 ** _Ahora si estaba más curioso que antes, quería saber más y no aguantaba el misterio._**

 ** _La peliazul se acercó y se sentó junto a el._**

 ** _-Quieres saber que paso luego?_**

 ** _-Por favor, es lo que más deseo._**

 _ **La mujer miró el suelo y siguió narrando la historia.**_

* * *

La reina estaba recostada completamente desnuda sobre la cama mirando el techo. No podía dejar de sonreir. Su esposo la contemplaba tranquilo y también sonreía gustoso.

-Se ve feliz mi reina!.

-Como no estarlo!?, ha visto a su hijo?... es todo lo que había deseado mi rey. El príncipe jamás nos decepcionara.

-Estoy de acuerdo con usted mi reina. Creo que no fue tan mala idea enviar a Vegeta con aquel lagarto. Fuese cual fuese su plan, le salió mal. El príncipe regresó lleno de gloria.

La reina se levantó y besó a su esposo.

-Solo espero que Tarble tenga el mismo destino. Aunque me da igual, ya tenemos a Vegeta y es más que suficiente.

-Lo se. En cuanto Vegeta cumpla la mayoría de edad contraerá matrimonio y tendrá su propio heredero, que de seguro será más poderoso que él. Ya Tarble, nuestro plan B, no importa.

Los reyes se miraron y sonrieron. El orgullo y la felicidad que sentían era demasiado obvio.

-Mi rey, que le regalo a nuestro príncipe?.

-Su primer harem de mujeres. Y sabe que?, dijo que mi regalo es mejor que el suyo.

La reina bufo ante la derrota.

-No cante victoria aún mi rey, las mujeres las desechara en algún momento!. Espere a que se tenga que bañar y encuentre la relajación en su nueva tina. Ya veremos si perdí del todo.

El rey se acostó sobre su esposa y la beso despacio.

-De verdad cree usted que un baño relajante le ganara al sexo?...

La reina sonrió pero no respondió. Abrazó a su esposo y comenzó a besarlo con pasión.

Sea cual sea el ganador, ambos habían hecho feliz a su hijo por primera vez.

* * *

 _ **-Espera, debo saber, como es que sabes eso?... Digo, los reyes estaban solos en su cuarto!.**_

 _ **La mujer sonrió.**_

 _ **-Vegeta lo supo, su padre le contó que su madre y él peleaban para darle los mejores obsequios. El solo me lo contó.. -La prisionera lo vio y lo estudio. -Ya entiendo, es la parte del sexo… bueno, Vegeta nunca tuvo pudor de contar esas cosas, que sus padres tengan sexo era lo más común, y se ve que una conversación de almuerzo. Incluso me lo contó como si nada, como si estuviera hablando del clima…**_

 _ **-Entonces él te contaba todo?... tanto lo conocias?**_

 _ **-Si padre, no tiene idea de cuanto...**_

 _ **El cura no podía creer lo que escuchaba, esa mujer conocía muchísimo al rey Vegeta y ahora se enteraba de las cosas que ellos hablaban.**_

 _ **-Perdona por lo que te** **diré** **…. -La chica lo miró curiosa. -Pero si el rey Vegeta te contaba sus cosas es porque confiaba en ti….**_

 _ **-Ahora entiende porque estoy aquí... Yo traicione su confianza.**_

 _ **El cura quedó en silencio un momento analizando un poco lo que había escuchado. A pesar de aquello, ignoro el hecho y se concentro en lo otro.**_

 _ **Para su mayor incertidumbre, escuchaba con que libertad aquel hombre, hablaba de la intimidad de sus progenitores.**_

 _ **-Si quieres omito esos detalles…. los íntimos...**_

 _ **El curo negó con la cabeza.**_

 _ **-Es tu historia, no pienso limitarte!.**_

 _ **La chica sonrió…. "mi historia?... no, no es mi historia, es la historia de Bulma…."**_

 _ **La mujer volvió a sonreír y miró la ventana.**_

 _ **-De igual manera si había cosas que limitaban al príncipe con su madre…..**_

 _ **La chica quedó seria y siguió narrando.**_

* * *

La mañana se había presentado muy fuertemente en el planeta Vejita. Todos los guerreros del lugar que ahora estaban bajo el mando del príncipe estaban preparados y emocionados. Pues era la primera vez que saldrían de purga con su futuro rey y eso era grandioso.

Sabían muy bien que el príncipe era mucho más duro que su rey y que no tendría piedad alguna con nadie, a menos claro que encuentre mujeres bellas para sumarle a los prostíbulos o alguna que otra tecnología importante, pero después de eso, destruiría todo. Solo buscaría lo mejor y nada más. Era digno del trono y eso los emocionaba.

Las tropas estaban listas, los mejores soldados de élite estaban preparados, pero solo faltaba el príncipe.

Vegeta estaba profundamente dormido en su habitación personal. Había tenido tanto sexo que no sentía las piernas. Tenía cuatro mujeres encima de su pecho, una recostada sobre su miembro y dos en cada pierna. Estaban todas dormidas también y sumamente cansadas. Pues el muchacho había demostrado que su abstinencia y frustración sexual sería abandonada esa misma noche. Había estado con todas, no dejó una sola mujer sin tocar y a pesar de que su cuerpo le pedía que pare, él no lo hizo y no se limitó hasta sentir su miembro completamente rendido, y fue allí cuando se quedó profundamente dormido.

Había pasado mucho tiempo de la última vez que Vegeta pudo disfrutar una mujer, siempre que lo hacía debía irse tan rápido que no podía ni disfrutar del momento, todo debía ser rápido y eso lo frustraba más.

Pero ya no más, eso se había terminado, ahora como todo joven sexualmente activo, se juro llevarse a la cama una mujer diferente todas las noches sin importarle nada.

Su padre le había dicho que no podía dejar preñada a ninguna y eso lo mejoró más todavía.

Vegeta comenzó a sentir una molestia que rozaba su nariz. Despacio abrió sus ojos y vio un rostro familiar, no le dio importancia y volvió a cerrar sus ojos.

De nuevo sintió el molesto roce y frunció el ceño fastidiado. Abrió de nuevo sus ojos y se quedó helado al ver a su madre con una pluma en la mano.

El príncipe se incorporó rápidamente completamente avergonzado, la última persona que espera ver en aquel lugar era a su progenitora.

-Príncipe Vegeta, me alegra que disfrute de sus obsequios, pero sus mejores guerreros estan en el hangar hace una hora listos para salir.

Vegeta abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y trató de apartar a las mujer que tenía encima. Pero se detuvo al ver a su madre parada allí.

-No es necesario príncipe. Pero no quiero que se demore más, vaya a su cuarto y prepárese. Ya debe partir.

La reina dio la vuelta y salió rápidamente del cuarto. Vegeta se ruborizo un poco. Si bien a él poco le importaba estar desnudo frente a los demás, con su madre era distinto. Ella lo había parido y él le brindaba todo el respeto que se merecía, era por eso que se sintió extraño viéndola allí parada, tomando su vida sexual tan tranquilamente.

Vegeta se incorporó empujando a las mujeres y rápido busco su mini short. Se lo puso y salió rápidamente de su cuarto privado.

Corrió por el pasillo y por suerte se dio cuenta que su harem estaba a dos puertas de la habitación real.

"Mi padre es un genio".

Entró rápidamente a su cuarto y se baño en la ducha. Miró la tina de su madre y le prometió estrenarla apenas volviera.

Salió del baño y aún mojado se puso una armadura de las nuevas que su progenitora había dejado en su nuevo guardarropas.

Por último, se colocó guantes, botas y scooter y salió lo más veloz de su cuarto, yendo rápidamente al hangar.

Los soldados lo miraron que llegaba con su típica cara fruncida y todos hicieron reverencia.

-Coordenadas? -Pregunto fríamente.

-Ya estan puestas mi señor. Será un planeta de la galaxia norte. Los científicos dijeron que podría ser un lugar de buenos recursos.

-De acuerdo.

Vegeta miró a su nueva tripulación de soldados y le agrado lo que vio. Casi todos eran soldados de élite y se veían preparados. Pero todo escuadrón tenía su mancha.

-Que haces aquí Kakarotto?. -Vegeta miró al más joven de su tripulación y se ofusco.

Kakarotto reverencio y sonrió.

-Príncipe Vegeta, se ha hecho un torneo y he salido victorioso. El premio era poder acompañarlo a su primera purga a su regreso. Me lo he ganado.

Vegeta bufó por lo bajó, realmente no soportaba al guerrero de clase baja de quince años, pero si había ganado su lugar, no podía hacer nada.

Recordó el primer día que había llegado al planeta y como el mocoso había demostrado ser un idiota, pero muy predispuesto.

-Bien, solo trata de no molestar y aprender todo lo que más puedas, por qué no volverás a ir a mis misiones, te quedó claro?

-Si señor!. -Kakarotto se puso rígido y trató de sonar calmado, pero realmente estaba entusiasmado. Era su primera purga y su tripulación no era otra que la del príncipe. Era su día de gloria.

-Bien, Raditz y Broly, ustedes estarán enfrente del ala este con los soldados de rastreador verde y Nappa tu te llevas al endemoniado niño y van hacia el lado norte con los rastreadores azules. Yo viajaré en la nave real solo y me ocuparé del oeste del planeta con la tripulación de scooter rojo.

-Señor, y el sur? -Pregunto calmadamente Nappa.

-Una vez que todos terminen sus territorios irán al sur y lo haremos todos juntos para ya destruir el planeta. El primer equipo que llegue, será recompensado.

Todos sonrieron ampliamente, el príncipe si sabía motivar a su escuadrón.

Sin más que decir subieron todos a sus respectivas naves y comenzaron el viaje. Vegeta se dio cuenta que era un viaje corto, de al menos unas dos semanas y eso lo entusiasmo.

De seguro ese era el obsequio de los científicos de su planeta. Un planeta cercano, lleno de gente y con buenos recursos.

Qué más podría pedir el gran príncipe de los saiyajins?. Su vida era sin duda perfecta.

* * *

FELIZ 2018!


	5. Un error

_**Capítulo 3: Un error.**_

 _ **La chica se acercó al cura y se sentó junto a él.**_

 _ **-Así que tienes una hermana?, dime, como se llama?**_

 _ **El joven la miró y sonrió.**_

 _ **-Se llama Onix, tiene sangre de bruja blanca y es líder de su aquelarre.**_

 _ **-Vaya!, que orgullo debes sentir… Y dime, cuantos años tiene?**_

 _ **-14 años terrestres. 7 lunas Cuy Al cumplir esa edad ya se la consideró adulta en el planeta Cuy y pudo tomar el control de su clan.**_

 _ **-Ya veo… Sabes, en el planeta Vejita se considera mujer a una chica de 16 años…**_

 _ **-Si?. Ya veo. Para mi siguen siendo unas niñas, pero supongo que cada planeta tiene sus propias leyes. No creo que este sea la excepción.**_

 _ **La chica sonrió dolorosamente.**_

 _ **-Justamente esa era la edad de Bulma al llegar a este planeta….**_

 _ **La peliazul se levantó y tomó un collar que reposaba en su mesita de noche. Cerró sus ojos y siguió narrando.**_

* * *

La purga había sido todo un éxito. Vegeta estaba más que gustoso. Habían tardado menos de 2 dias en aniquilar a toda la raza de los terrícolas, saquear todos sus recursos y hasta hubo tiempo de buscar algunas hembras.

Había decidido que al llegar a su planeta buscaría a la que más le gustara y sumarla a su nuevo harem. La estrenaría la misma noche en tocar tierra. Todas las demás serían llevadas a los prostíbulos de Onion, el viejo saiyajin que por culpa de una batalla, había perdido un ojo y se había dedicado a controlar y domesticar a todas las putas y esclavos que llegaban de las purgas.

Estaba demasiado feliz, había llegado hacía poco a su planeta y ya se sentía la adrenalina de estar con su pueblo y su gente nuevamente.

Se sentó en su asiento y contempló el universo. Sin duda el destino lo estaba recompensado por todas las cosas que tuvo que pasar en su estadía con el lagarto afeminado, con solo recordarlo le hervía la sangre, pero se calmó mentalmente y trató de dejar ir aquellos recuerdos.

Él ya tenía planes para aquel monstruo. El entrenaría arduamente hasta convertirse en leyenda y luego mataría muy lentamente a la basura con cuernos. Pero, sabía que aún era muy joven y no llegaría muy lejos. Por eso, solo se dedicaría de ahora en más en hacerse más y más fuerte.

Pero primero, disfrutaría de todos los placeres de la vida y sus obsequios. Mataría miles de personas y saciaría su sed de sangre. Quizás tomarse un año de vacaciones llevando esa vida no le vendria nada mal. Luego, podría dedicarse de lleno a su entrenamiento.

Vegeta se levantó despacio y se acercó al mini bar de su nave personal y se detuvo despacio cuando escucho un ruido en la habitación en donde las hembras cautivas eran prisioneras.

El príncipe se enojo mucho, pues había dado órdenes a sus hombre que debían desmayar a todas antes de raptarlas. Solo así se podría evitar cualquier peligro si es que hubiera. El guerrero se dio cuenta que tampoco había encendido el gas para dormirlas, porque se había confiado que todas dormían. Ofuscado decidió ir en busca de la mujer insolente que había despertado antes de tiempo y matarla por escandalosa. Quizás la tome antes, para bajar la adrenalina de su cuerpo y luego asesinarla.

Camino rápido hacia la puerta y la abrió de golpe. Prendió la luz y estudio el lugar. De repente vio a una joven pequeña de cabello negro, estaba sentada en un rincón llorando y temblando de miedo.

Vegeta casi muere al verla.

-Que demonios es esto?!...una niña!

Milk levantó la cabeza y casi muere del susto al ver a un hombre algo similar a ella que gritaba enojado. Rápido se tomó de las rodillas protectoramente y sin dejar de mirarlo lo enfrentó.

-Quién eres?!, que hiciste con mi planeta!?... mi papá… mi abuelo Gohan...oh dios mio!, que demonios hicieron!?

Vegeta se adentro a la habitación y tomó de la muñeca a la joven levantandola del suelo y la estudió detenidamente.

No le agrado lo que vio. Definitivamente eso era una niña y aún virgen. Pero que clase de guerrero degenerado se robaría a una niña?, eso era indigno. Los hombres solo toman mujeres y nada más.

La levantó de nuevo y con una mano formo una bola de ki para matarla.

Milk se asustó terriblemente cuando vio aquello y por acto reflejo trató de defenderse. Levantó la mano y también formó una bola de ki, pero más pequeña. Sabía que no dañaría al hombre, pero por lo menos desviaría su ataque y evitaría morir.

El príncipe se detuvo de repente y la miró completamente incrédulo.

-Como demonios hiciste eso?!... Quiero una explicacion ya!

Milk tembló nuevamente, pero no deshizo su energía. Ella no iba a morir sin antes saber que había ocurrido.

-Entrenando. Me lo ha enseñado mi maestro. Se que no podría matarte, pero tampoco dejare que lo hagas conmigo.

Vegeta tiro a Milk al suelo y deshizo su energía. La miró detenidamente y en unos minutos la niña hizo lo mismo.

-Cuantos años tienes niña?

-14… -Milk lo miró con miedo pero decidida.

-Que demonios haces aquí?, nosotro no queremos niñas. No nos sirven para fornicar.

-No me trajeron a mi. Lastimaron a mi amiga, pero ella me tenía de la mano y como no me soltaba nos subieron a las dos.

-Y tu amiga donde está?, también tiene 14 años?

-No, en unas semanas ella cumplirá 17. No se donde está, cuando desperté ya no la encontré.

-Bien, tu amiga puede quedarse, para nuestra raza a los 16 años, las mujeres ya son mayores. Pero tu no!. Tu todavía eres una chiquilla virgen inservible. No vas a venir con nosotros, te morirás ahora!.

-Como puede decir eso?!, que clase de monstruo es usted!?. Qué pasó con la Tierra?, a donde vamos?, quienes son ustedes?.

-Demasiada charla niña, no voy a contestar ninguna de tus preguntas, bueno solo una. Tu planeta fue destruido completamente.

Milk abrió sus ojos gigantes y comenzó a llorar descontrolada. Su padre, su amado padre estaba muerto al igual que su querido abuelo y no sabía ni siquiera porque. Milk se volvió a abrazar a si misma y bajó la mirada. Ya nada le importaba. Su querido padre estaba muerto y ya no quería vivir.

Inconscientemente vino la imagen de su amiga a su mente. Bulma estaba allí con ella, pero, por la oscuridad y la cantidad de mujeres, no sabía en donde.

Bulma era su única amiga, su familia. No podía abandonarla, jamás lo haría. Levantó su mirada y trató de ponerse de pie. Sabía que lo que estaba por decir la condenaría, pero ya nada le importaba. Tenía que salvarse y encontrar a Bulma, no podía dejarla sola en sea cual sea el planeta que estaban yendo, y más ahora que se iba a encontrar sola y desamparada. Necesitaba su apoyo, Bulma estaba enferma y no iba a sobrevivir sin ella.

-Algún día creceré… no me quedare con 14 para siempre. En dos años ya sere mayor…

Vegeta se sorprendió con lo que escucho. Acaso la niña estaba dispuesta en dos años a ser la esclava sexual de algún saiyajin y pertenecer a algún harem?. El suyo estaba descartado, pues la niña era fea y poco atractiva a los ojos del príncipe.

-Dices que en dos años estas dispuesta a ser la puta de alguien?.

Milk trago fuerte y sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir de una manera dolorosa. Pero se calmo, lo intento. Bulma despertaría y de alguna u otra manera la sacaría de aquel lugar y jamas llegaria a eso.

-Solo quiero estar con mi amiga. Ella me necesita mucho. Y si es la única manera, pues prefiero eso a dejarla sola.

-Eres una verdadera estúpida. Bien, me da igual. Pero algo deberás hacer en esos dos años. Piénsalo en el viaje, aún quedan nueve días para llegar al planeta Vejita.

Vegeta se dio la vuelta, pero antes de marcharse giró nuevamente y la miró.

-Niña, que hacías en tu planeta?

Milk lo miró sorprendida.

-Que hacía?

-Si estúpida, a que te dedicabas?.

-Bueno, aún era muy niña para trabajar… pero ayudaba en la cocina de la escuela … Yo…, yo quería ser chef…

Vegeta la estudio un segundo y volvió a girarse hacia la salida, apagó la luz y activo el gas para dormir a la niña y de paso asegurarse que ninguna se despertará por error.

Milk vio la luz irse y la puerta cerrarse. Miró a su alrededor, pero otra vez estaba en la oscuridad y no podía divisar nada. Se entristeció al instante y lloro más que nunca, empezó a sentir un sueño profundo que la vencía. Cerró sus ojos y se durmió automáticamente con lágrimas en sus ojos.

* * *

Vegeta estaba molesto, algún imbécil había arrastrado a una niña menor de edad a su nave. Pues era más que evidente que aún era virgen y no servia para nada. Eso le molesto más, pues cuando su padre vea que alguien cometió un error en su misión de seguro lo desacreditarían. Y ni hablar de su madre, ella sería la que peor reaccione ante toda está situación, debido a su carácter y su protección de la virginidad femenina. Él debía estar pendiente de esas cosas y así evitar cualquier problema.

Era cierto, en dos años la niña podría ser el juguete de alguien, pero sus padres no lo verían así ahora y automáticamente le harían notar su error.

El guerrero pensó y pensó cómo podía salir de ese bochornoso momento y se juró internamente destruir al insecto que había subido a su nave a una mocosa tan joven.

Se sentó nuevamente en su asiento de piloto y contemplo las estrellas. Debía deshacerse del problema como sea, pero no sabía cómo. Si la mataba quedaría el cuerpo en la nave, tampoco podía desintegrarla, pues tenía miedo de dañar su nave con tanta energía. No podía mostrarla como una futura puta, eso no existía y todos notarían el error.

Entonces pensó en alguna otra cosa. Su mente estratega lo ilumino enseguida y supo que hacer. Sonrió de lado y con orgullo.

"De seguro herede la inteligencia de mi madre…"

Vegeta volvió a sonreír, mientras volvía a retomar todos sus pensamientos anteriores.

* * *

Los nueve días habían pasado en completa calma. Vegeta se levantaba y entrenaba tranquilo y victorioso hasta que se dio cuenta que en tan solo una hora tocaría el piso de Vejita. Tomó un baño rápido y se puso su ropa limpia. Colgó su capa roja detrás de él y preparó mentalmente el discurso que le daría a sus padres sobre la niña que habían metido por error.

Preparo las coordenadas para aterrizar en el hangar del palacio y se comunicó directamente con Nappa.

-Príncipe Vegeta, lo escucho claramente. -Dijo el hombre calvo al sentir un pitido en su rastreador.

-Nappa, fija rumbo de las coordenadas al hangar real.

-De acuerdo príncipe, le digo a Raditz y Broly?.

-No, ellos que sigan su camino, solo ven tú.

-Muy bien mi señor.

La comunicación se cortó enseguida. Vegeta se acercó a la habitación donde estaban las hembras secuestradas y abrió la puerta de golpe. Encendió la luz y busco directamente a la niña de cabello negro.

El príncipe se acercó y la vio que aún dormía, no había desactivado el gas por las dudas que las demás se vean afectadas y despertarán también. Vegeta tomó de la muñeca a Milk y la arrastró literalmente hasta la salida.

Una vez fuera, volvió a apagar las luces y cerró la puerta. Levantó a la pequeña y la dejó tirada en el suelo de la nave. Con el pie y no muy delicadamente, comenzó a empujar a Milk, pero como no se media, está recibía patadas bastantes fuertes sobre el costado derecho de su cuerpo.

-Despierta!...

Milk abrió despacio sus ojos por el dolor que sentía y se cegó completamente al sentir la luz en sus ojos. Lo primero que hizo fue cubrirse sus grandes perlas negras y las protegió de la luz, luego con la otra mano, trato de cubrir su lado derecho.

-Auch!... -Fue la primera reacción de la pequeña. -Deja de pegarme papá, ya voy!

Vegeta se enfurecio al escuchar esa tonta referencia. Se agachó y levantó a Milk del brazo.

-Que me dijiste?!, eres estúpida o que?, yo no soy tu padre!

Milk abrió rápido los ojos asustada al recordar donde estaba y se sorprendió al ver a Vegeta totalmente molesto.

-Lo … lo siento… -Milk agacho la mirada y las lágrimas la volvieron a invadir al recordar todo lo que había sucedido.

Vegeta la lanzo al suelo de nuevo y la miró atentamente.

-Que no se vuelva a repetir estúpida niña!. A mi me debes respeto!. Soy el príncipe Vegeta y de ahora en más serás mi esclava doméstica. Tu cocinaras para mi y harás todo lo que yo te ordene. Te quedó claro?

Milk se asustó completamente al escuchar esas palabras, pero un alivio la invadió, él la quería para cocinar y no para algún acto sexual y eso era algo que agradeció internamente.

-Si, como usted diga…. Príncipe Vegeta… que pasara con mi amiga?

-No me importa tu amiga. Ella es mayor y será la puta de alguien. Ella no me trae problemas, tu si. Así que cuando lleguemos a mi planeta en media hora, te presentare a mis padres, los reyes. Dirás que fuiste traída para servir los alimentos y nada más, que nunca hubo otra intención contigo.

Milk lo miraba curiosa, no entendía porque era necesaria esa explicación.

-Yo debo decir eso?.

-Cállate!, no hables si no te hablan!. Y si, tu debes decir eso, si lo digo yo, no me van a creer. En cambió si le dices cual es tu misión en el planeta, que fue por lo único que te trajeron ellos te lo creerán. Entendiste?

-Si señor. -Milk se paro despacio y miró el suelo.

-De ahora en adelante seras mi esclava domestica y nada mas. Cocinaras para mi, pero te advierto que si intentas algo como envenenarme o algo por estilo, te llevare al prostíbulo privado de los guerreros más sanguinarios del planeta donde te violaran y destrozaran sin piedad. De acuerdo? -Dijo con una sonrisa sádica.

Milk tembló con la sola idea de verse violada y muerta en tal asquerosa escena.

-Si señor.

-Bien. Ahora debes cambiarte de ropa. Debes verte como una sirvienta. Y apenas toques Vejita, comenzaras a servirme. Vivirás en las casas de los esclavos personales. Daré instrucciones apenas lleguemos.

Milk no dijo nada. Por un lado estaba aliviada. Sabía que su nuevo amo la veía como una niña y no se propasaría con ella por asco. Sabía que ganaría un poco de confianza, pues ella cocinaba como una diosa, y no exista nadie que se resistiera a su comida.

Pero por otra lado, estaba preocupada por Bulma. Ella iría directamente al prostibulo y sabía lo poco que duraría su amiga allí. No quería enfrentar a su nuevo captor, pero debía hacer el intento.

-Príncipe Vegeta…

-Soy tu amo!, llámame como corresponde!

-Disculpe… Amo… necesito saber sola una cosa mi señor…

Vegeta la miró profundamente, acaso la mocosa creía que podía hacerle preguntas como si fuera alguien importante?, la niña estaba muy mal si de verdad pensaba que podía manejarse así con él.

-Ni se te ocurra… Me estas faltando el respeto y mi paciencia es muy limitada.

Milk cerró los ojos y agacho la cabeza.

-Lo se… y se que es probable que llegue muerta a su planeta por insolente…. Pero amo, necesito saber que pasara con mi amiga… Ella es tan indefensa, no durará ni un día en un prostíbulo…

-Ya te dije que no me importa en lo más mínimo tu amiga!. Ella ya es mayor.

-Amo… mi amiga tambien es virgen… usted dijo que las mujeres vigenes no le sirven para nada, quizás ella pueda ser útil para otra cosa…

Vegeta se levantó de su silla y tomó del brazo a Milk. La sujeto con rabia y le grito sin piedad.

-TE DIJE QUE NO ME IMPORTA TU AMIGA!. SI ES VIRGEN, DEJARA DE SERLO A PENAS LLEGUEMOS A MI PLANETA…

Milk no quería, pero lo interrumpió de golpe.

-Ella está enferma… -Dijo en un suave susurro.

Vegeta levantó la mano y golpeo fuertemente en el rostro, tirándola contra el suelo con sangre en los labios.

-Te estas pasando de insolente niña entrometida! Ya te dije que me importa una mierda tu amiga!. Si está enferma entonces que se muera!

Milk levantó la cabeza y se sostuvo su mejilla, el ardor que sentía no era nada a comparacion del dolor que sentía al pensar en Bulma.

-Mateme ahora príncipe Vegeta…

-Que dijiste?... -Vegeta la miró sorprendido.

-Que mejor me mate ahora… porque cuando lleguemos a su planeta le diré a sus padres que me trajeron como puta y que soy menor de edad. Si usted no me asegura el bienestar de Bulma, pues prefiero morir que dejarla sola y enferma… Mateme ahora y se ahorra el problema.

Vegeta la miró furioso. Estaba colapsado. Acaso esa niña ingrata lo estaba amenazando?. El príncipe se acercó despacio y la tomó de la muñeca.

-Como te atreves a amenazarme niña estúpida!... Si quieres morir, pues, morirás!

-Si hubiera podido matarme, ya lo hubiera hecho. Algo lo detiene y creo que es porque aún estamos en la nave. Tiene menos de treinta minutos para tomar una decisión. Y no, no es una amenaza, no podría jamás amenazar a alguien como usted… pero si mi muerte es segura, entonces no pierdo mis esperanzas con intentar algo….

Vegeta la tiró violentamente al suelo completamente enojado. La mocosa tenía razón y lo había descubierto, ella se había dado cuenta que era un error que esté ahí y que no podía deshacerse de ella tan fácilmente. No podía creer que había sido vencido por una estúpida niña de solo catorce años.

Se giró y vio la pantalla, tenía solo veinte minutos para tomar una decisión. Y aunque no estaba de acuerdo, debía aceptar, luego de hablar con sus padres y demostrarles que todo había salido bien, se desharía de la niña molesta y buscaria personalmente a su amiga, la violaría sin piedad y también la mataría. Pero mientras le daría su palabra.

-Está bien. A penas lleguemos a mi planeta tú vendrás conmigo. Luego de la desinfección de rutina, ira Onion a buscar a las putas. Antes de que él llegue, tu te encargaras de sacar a tu amiga y la dejaras en la casa que te daré y viviras con ella. No la podras ocultar mucho tiempo, pero eso ya no me importa. Luego veremos que sucede, está claro?

-Si señor, como la sacare?. Bulma es delgada pero no he comido en dos semanas, no tengo fuerzas para sostenerla…

Vegeta bufó furioso.

-No me pongas al límite estupida!... estas jugando con tu suerte!... -Vegeta pensó un segundo, si alguien la veía sacar una mujer de la nave sin autorización sería un problema. Hirvio de cólera, siempre había una traba. -Maldición, bien, yo me ocupare de eso.

Milk sonrió sinceramente.

-Gracias amo!. Le juro por la memoria de mi padre que seré la mejor cocinera del universo. Le preparare los mejores manjares y no se arrepentirá de esta decisión.

-Por tu bien que así sea. Ahora vete al baño, te aseas correctamente y te pones la ropa que está dentro de mi armario. Eres mi sirvienta y debes tener puesta la insignia real y un pañuelo rojo en tu brazo que diga que me perteneces.

Milk se acercó despacio a la segunda puerta de la nave y abrió temblando por el dolor en sus piernas. Vegeta hablo antes de verla desaparecer.

-Pero te advierto… si tu comida no me gusta, matare a tu amiga y a ti de un solo golpe. Y otra cosa… tu amiga también deberá hacer algo cuando se recupere, debes encargarte de eso… pero si me gusta, la tomare yo mismo como una de mis putas.

Milk primero pensó lo que escucho, pero asintió confiada, pues sabía que eso no pasaría. Ella era una excelente cocinera y sabía que Bulma podía ayudar con tecnología. Sin querer se había asegurado su bienestar y el de de ella en ese horrible planeta al que estaba yendo. Abrió la puerta y entró rápidamente al cuarto a prepararse.

Vegeta se quedó en silencio. Se había metido en tremendo problema por culpa de algún idiota. Ahora no solo tenía que lidiar con una niña menor de edad si no también con una enferma.

Su cabeza daba vueltas con brusquedad, su suerte se estaba comenzando a desintegrar y eso no le gustaba.

"Definitivamente debo deshacerme de estas dos lo antes posible, pero por ahora debo estar calmado o mis padres notaran el error. Debo parecer seguro con mi discurso. Está niña podría llegara a ser útil después de todo…"

Por un momento el príncipe estaba extrañado ante la actitud de su nueva esclava, pero no podía darse el lujo de dejarlo pasar y debía cumplir con su palabra. Prendió su scooter y llamo a Kakarotto.

Este escucho el pitido de su rastreador, se puso muy nervioso, pero no contestó, le dio miedo hacerlo. Vegeta se harto y grito fuerte.

-Estúpido mocoso!, te estoy llamando!, por qué me ignoras?

-Príncipe…. es que…. yo crei que se había... equivocado de persona….

-QUE!?, eres un imbecil!, yo no me equivoco!

-Perdón!, perdón príncipe Vegeta!

-Cállate!, apenas aterrices en el plantea ve inmediatamente hacía al hangar real. Mi nueva esclava necesitara de tu ayuda y debes cumplir lo que te pida sin hacer preguntas, escuchaste?

-Si señor… su nueva esclava?

El comunicador se apago dejando al pequeño Kakarotto lleno de preguntas, pero lo mejor sería no hacer ninguna.

Vegeta trató de calmarse ante la estupidez de aquel joven saiyajin.

"Increíble que pertenezca a mi raza… pero es el único que puedo manipularlo para que guarde silencio… Es el único que puede ayudarme con todo esto."

El joven príncipe se recostó en su asiento y miró por la ventana como su nave aterrizaba despacio sobre el hangar de su gran palacio.


	6. Extraño comportamiento

_**Capítulo 4: Extraño comportamiento**_

 _ **-Lo siento...pero el príncipe Vegeta tenía un lenguaje muy vulgar y era muy cruel. De verdad lo siento si lo incomoda….**_

 _ **El cura la miró sorprendido por la educación de la chica.**_

 _ **-No te preocupes, ya te dije que no voy a limitarte en tu relato, además he escuchado cosas peores.**_

 _ **-Lo que escuchará será aun peor… me disculpo de antemano. -La chica que se había sentado junto a él de nuevo, se levantó y caminó hasta otra ventana que era igual a la otra, pero se podía ver unas enormes montañas preciosas.**_

 _ **-El sol rojo se está ocultando… se terminó la hora del té…**_

 _ **-La hora del té?...**_

 _ **La mujer cerró los ojos.**_

 _ **-Enserio, disculpe por lo que voy a contar más adelante… pero para que entienda las cosas, no puedo obviar algunos detalles.**_

 _ **-Tranquila, sigue. Pero antes, dime, quién esa chica llamada Milk?**_

 _ **-Milk era la pobre infeliz que ayudo a Bulma… fue arrastrada al infierno por su culpa…**_

 _ **La joven de cabello de color mar cerró sus ojos y trató de evitar que se le escaparan las lágrimas…**_

 _ **-Bulma arruinó su vida y Kakarotto le dio el golpe final….**_

 _ **El padre la miró confundido y la dejó continuar.**_

* * *

Kakarotto escuchó que la conversación se cortaba y suspiro algo confundido. Al parecer el príncipe ya había tomado una esclava y él debía ayudarla con algo.

Estaba nervioso, nunca pensó tener alguna especie de misión después de la purga con el príncipe.

Sabía que no había hecho un buen trabajo, pues cada vez que debía matar a alguien él se arrepentía de hacerlo. Nappa lo había visto y estaba furioso, lo obligó a recolectar mujeres y recursos ya que no pudo matar a nadie.

Dejó de lado la tarea de buscar hembras y se dedicó a buscar cosas importantes según él.

No sabía porque, pero aquella gente tan similar a su raza, lo hizo dudar de tal manera que simplemente no pudo hacer nada en contra de ellos. Por otro lado, estaba tranquilo porque Nappa olvidaría lo que había pasado. El gigante estaba tan contento de ganar la recompensa prometida, que prácticamente se había olvidado de las ineptitudes del muchacho.

Además, él también había ganado y se preguntaba si el príncipe también lo recompensaría o no. No albergaba muchas ilusiones, pero aún así estaba contento. Fue su primera purga y sintió mucha adrenalina en su cuerpo.

Lo mejor de todo, fue que había encontrado muchas cosas de utilidad y que de seguro beneficiarían a su pueblo, también había tenido la oportunidad de pelear con unos sujetos fuertes, y se había divirtiendo.

Poco le duró la alegría cuando Nappa lo encontró jugando con los terrícolas y los asesinó a todos de un solo golpe. Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta que el solo peleaba por diversión y no mataba a nadie y que Nappa lo castigaría seguramente.

Kakarotto apoyó la cabeza sobre su asiento mientras veía descender su nave. Moría de hambre, lo único que quería era ir con su madre y comer hasta cansarse, pero para su mala o buena suerte, el príncipe le ordenó ir al hangar real.

Sin duda su día no había sido el mejor, pero trató de estar calmado. Ayudaría a la nueva esclava de su príncipe y más tarde dejaría que su madre lo mimara secretamente de su padre con abrazos y comida. Su madre de verdad, era la rareza de toda su raza.

* * *

Vegeta salió de la nave despacio y vio el hangar real completamente vacío. Pues el sabía que las naves debían aterrizar en el hangar común del valle para desinfección y demás, pero necesitaba ocuparse del problema rápido.

Nadie lo esperaba allí así que todo estaba solitario y silencioso. Aprovechó la oportunidad y le hizo seña a Milk para que saliera.

La joven se acercó a su amo con la cabeza agachada y despacio lo miró.

-Si, amo?.

-Iremos rapidamente con mis padres. Luego volveremos aquí y esperaremos a Kakarotto, él te ayudará con la estúpida de tu amiga. Iran directo a las casas del valle real. Por nada del mundo te quites el pañuelo del brazo o te violaran sin piedad, escuchaste?

-Si señor.

-Bien, vamos.

Vegeta se adentro rápidamente al interior del palacio. Pasaron caminando por un pasillo inmenso de color azul y verde. Cuadros extraños con escenas de muertes pintados adornaban el lugar y ventanas pequeñas y circulares que dejaban ver un paisaje rojo y extravagante.

Caminaron atravesando unas puertas de color marrones y llegaron hasta el final de un amplio pasillo. Este era parecido a los demás, con la diferencia que en la entrada se podía ver una hermosa alfombra de color rojo y sobre la puerta estaba la insignia de la familia real.

-Mocosa, no hables si no te hablan. No mires a mis padres a los ojos y ni se te ocurra interrumpirlos cuando hablan. Solo puedes responder preguntas concretas y después de mis explicaciones. Te quedó claro?

Milk asintió despacio sin levantar la mirada.

-Bien, si cometes un solo error, te morirás al instante.

Vegeta se dio la vuelta y despacio abrió las puertas del trono. El rey estaba sentado y junto a él estaba la reina que lo miró curiosa. El rey levantó la vista y se sorprendió al ver entrar a su heredero.

-Príncipe Vegeta!, qué hace aquí?, porque no está desinfectando las naves y dejando las cosas en su lugar?... Acaso ha fracasado en su misión?.

El príncipe miró a su padre que se levantaba despacio.

-No su majestad. Estoy aquí para ser yo el que le de la noticia. Hemos triunfado con total éxito en la purga del planeta y hemos traído muchísimas cosas de allí.

El rey sonrió orgulloso.

-Me esperaba esa respuesta. -El rey se volvió a sentar. -Bien, mañana a la noche se celebrará su victoria. Le daré un día para descansar y para organizar todo.

Vegeta sonrió y quedó callado. Estaba apunto de hablar cuando su madre lo interrumpió.

-Quién es esa niña príncipe?.

"Aquí vamos...!"

-Mi rey, mi reina. He decidido tomar una esclava de mi primer viaje. -Vegeta se apartó y dejó ver a la pequeña niña que se veía sumamente nerviosa.

La reina se paró al instante horrorizada.

-Si esto es un mal chiste, ya puede dejarlo príncipe!. Está insolencia no se la voy a permitir.

Vegeta levantó la mirada y miró a su madre directamente.

-Espere majestad… no es lo que usted piensa…

La reina se acercó a Vegeta y lo enfrentó duramente.

-QUE ES LO QUE PIENSO?... ACASO ESTÁ DICIENDO CON TOTAL DESCARO QUE TOMARA A UNA NIÑA COMO ESCLAVA!?

Milk cerró sus ojos fuertemente para tratar de controlar sus lágrimas. El príncipe se tenso por un momento, podría ser el guerrero más fuerte del universo, pero su madre se imponía ante él de tal forma, que simplemente lo hacía temblar.

-Mi reina, no tome a una niña como una esclava sexual!. La traje porque quiero una sirvienta que se encargue de mis alimentos. Que se encargue de las tareas domesticas de mi alcoba real y mi harem, nada más!. Yo no soy esa clase de hombres!

-Para eso está Lettuce!... con ella es más que suficiente!...

-Lo se, pero no podrá con todo sola y esta niña cocina muy bien.

-Como sabe eso?...

-Ella lo dijo. -Vegeta levantó la mirada y miró los ojos de su madre.

Está lo fulmino con la mirada y le hizo seña que se hiciera a un lado. Se paro frente a Milk y con su mano levantó su mentón haciendo que la niña la mirara.

La pelinegra temblaba de miedo, pero recordó las palabras de su nuevo amo y trató de no mirarla a los ojos.

La reina se dio cuenta y apretó con fuerza su rostro.

-Mirame!... por que te trajeron aquí?

Milk sintió un frío recorrer su espalda. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y sintió que sus piernas se aflojaban. Trató de calmarse internamente, abrió sus ojos y despacio trató de hablar.

-Me encontraron en el comedor de mi escuela… Yo cocino allí y me dijeron que ahora realizare la comida del príncipe.

La reina estudio sus ojos, la niña era muy inocente y parecía sumamente sincera.

-Alguien en algún momento te dijo que estarías en algún harem o prostíbulo? O algún soldado, incluyendo a mi hijo menciono que te quería de amante?.

-No señora. Nunca me dijeron tal cosa. -Milk quedó en silencio. En realidad esa parte no era mentira, a ella nunca le habían dicho que sería una esclava sexual, de hecho, no tenía ni idea de porque estaba en esa nave.

-Te diré una cosa. Las niñas no pueden ser usadas como mujeres!, si tu estas aquí como esclava sexual matare a quién lo haya hecho y luego te matare a ti por mentir.

Milk se paralizo, realmente ella no mentía con eso.

-Señora… yo no le miento.

La reina tiró bruscamente a Mlk al suelo y la miró con desprecio.

-Soy tu reina, no señora. Y te diré una sola cosa, más te vale que te mantengas virgen hasta que cumplas la mayoría de edad y ni se te ocurra meterte en la cama de alguien o yo misma te matare muy lentamente. Escuchaste?... -La reina miró a su hijo un poco decepcionada. -Hay un harem enorme esperando por usted con hembras de su edad o más grandes, no quiero ni cerca a esta mocosa de su cama, quedó claro!?

-Por supuesto, no la he traido con ese propósito, lo digo enserio!. Ella servirá mis alimentos y ayudará en la limpieza. Para tener sexo tengo mujeres de verdad.

El rey se había acercado a su esposa e hijo. Miró los ojos de su primogénito.

-Vegeta, le digo una sola cosa, si está mocosa pierde la virginidad antes de la mayoría de edad, será desheredado de la corona. No hay nada más aberrante que un hombre tome a una niña, eso no lo hace el pueblo saiyajin… somos guerreros de prestigio y aunque nos juzguen de perversos, tenemos una ley muy estricta.

-Les aseguro que mi esclava no será tocada por nadie. Ella no vino a eso, lo juro.

-Bien, tomaremos su palabra entonces. Ahora váyase, tiene mucho trabajo aún.

-Permiso.

Vegeta se dio la vuelta y miró a Milk, hizo seña y está se puso de pie rápidamente siguiéndolo.

Ambos salieron de la sala del trono cerrando las puertas del lugar. Los reyes se miraron un poco inquietos, pues nunca creyeron que su heredero podría tener esas actitudes tan desleales y aberrantes.

-Le creiste?. -Dijo el rey preocupado.

-La niña no mentía, ella no vino como una puta más. Pero Vegeta si mintió y debo saber por qué o para que. Esto no me gusta mi rey. No me gusta nada. Si el consejo real se entera y decide revisar a la niña, y las intenciones del príncipe son otras, pedirán que se lo desherede. Nosotros no podremos hacer nada. No podemos contra el consejo real, por muy reyes que seamos.

-Entonces esperemos estar equivocados, porque si Vegeta pierde la corona por algo tan bajo, yo mismo lo asesinare.

Ambos quedaron en silencio tratando de analizar qué había ocurrido.

* * *

Vegeta escuchó la última conversación entre sus padres y salió corriendo del lugar y cuando estuvo un poco apartado se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a Milk. Está quedó paralizada cuando vio a su nuevo amo mirarla con desprecio.

-Donde aprendiste a mentir tan bien tu?

-Mi amo, yo no mentí del todo. Quizás es cierto que no me encontraron en donde dije, pero lo otro es verdad. A mi nunca me dijeron que me traían para ser una prostituta. A mi nunca me dijeron nada.

-Bien, mejor así. Eso ya no importa. Pasamos de milagro. Ahora te vas a portar bien y vas a cuidar que nadie te toque. Debes conservar las piernas cerradas o perderemos los dos, entendiste?.

-Amo Vegeta, en mi planeta, algunas mujeres, como yo, decidimos perder la virginidad después del matrimonio. No tengo ninguna intención de perder nada antes de eso, y si no me voy a casar, pues jamás estaré con nadie.

-Bien, no me importa sus viejas costumbres, pero mejor que sea así. No puedo creer que tenga que estar al pendiente del himen de una inútil humana!, es inaudito!.

Vegeta se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando. Estaba más tranquilo, sabía que había pasado desapercibido. Solo debía dar aviso que la niña era su esclava no sexual y todo estaría bajo control. No existía ningún hombre en su planeta que sintiera excitación por una niña.

Salió del pasillo y bajó al hangar donde estaba su nave. Allí estaba Kakarotto que lo esperaba de espalda mirando la gran nave.

-Kakarotto!. Ven aquí, debes….

Vegeta se quedó en silencio un minuto al notar el rostro extraño que tenía el pequeño al ver a su esclava. El príncipe había olvidado un pequeño detalle, era cierto, ningún hombre tocaría a una mocosa de catorce años… pero un niño hormonalmente exaltado e idiota de quince años, si…

"Demonios…"

* * *

El joven de clase baja había llegado al planeta y fue directo al hangar real. Llegó puntual, ya que apenas aterrizó vio como el príncipe caminaba hacía el interior con una chica detrás de él. No le presto atención y se acercó despacio hacia la nave, se adentro al lugar para esperar al príncipe y miró con sorpresa la nave tan cómoda. Tenía hasta un cuarto con cama. Se acercó despacio a una de las habitaciones y cuando la abrió vio lo hermoso y sofisticado que era el lugar. Se acercó despacio a la cama y se sentó sobre ella.

Era gracioso como saltaba en ella mientras tocaba las dulce sábanas suaves. Se levantó y fue hacía la puerta que estaba en el interior de la recamara. Miró y vio un pequeño pero lujoso baño. Se acercó al lugar y de repente comenzó a sentir una molestia. Había un olor peculiar en el lugar que hacía que su cuerpo se erizara. No sabía que era. Primero creyó que era el hambre que tenía, pero al caminar dentro del baño, el aroma se hacía más penetrante y más exquisito. No entendía si se estaba volviendo loco o que demonios le ocurría pero el aroma era toxico y lo estaba excitando.

Se asusto, por un instante creyó que era el aroma de su príncipe y casi se muere de ver que se estaba excitando con una simple fragancia, pero luego lo descarto, ese aroma era demasiado dulce, suave, delicado y ninguna de esas palabras encajaban con su futuro rey.

Su cabeza comenzó a girar, su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más. Su cuerpo se estaba poniendo rojo y sentía algo molesto su miembro.

Salió rápidamente de aquel lugar y cerró las puertas del baño y habitación. No tenía idea de lo que le estaba pasando, pero no podía ser bueno y menos si salía de un lugar en donde su príncipe había estado dos semanas encerrado.

Sacudió su cabeza con violencia y salió rápidamente de la nave para tomar aire fresco y despejar su mente. Realmente el aroma que sintió casi lo desestabiliza y lo hace perder la conciencia. Lo mejor sería ayudar a la esclava nueva y salir rápidamente del lugar, era obvio que el hambre estaba causando estragos en él.

Se quedó en silencio esperando a que se le pasara, pero no estaba teniendo mucho éxito, hasta que una voz lo sacó de sus pensamiento.

Se giró rápido y nervioso cuando escuchó a su príncipe y lo intento mirar tranquilo pero no pudo, sus ojos se dirigieron directamente a la chica que estaba justo a lado de él y no pudo evitar ponerse rojo nuevamente, esa chica tenía la misma fragancia que había sentido en el baño de la nave.

* * *

 _ **-Supongo que aquello te lo contó la jovencita?...**_

 _ **-No. Esas cosas me las contó el mismo Kakarotto… Solo tenía quince años y necesitaba ayuda. Creyó que yo podría aconsejarlo. Pero no se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba… al contarme eso, se condeno solo….**_

 _ **El joven sacerdote ya no entendía nada. Todo estaba muy confuso, La mujer hablaba como si ella hubiera sido un fantasma y pudo presenciar cada escena que le decía.**_

 _ **Había cosas que no entendía, que no cerraban. Pero quedó en silencio y siguió escuchando.**_

* * *

Milk levantó despacio la vista y vio al joven que su amo le gritaba pero no presto atención a nada de lo que ocurría. Vegeta se acercó a Kakarotto que lo ignoraba y de un golpe en el estómago lo sacó de su estúpido trance.

-Maldita sea!, te estoy hablando!

El joven volvió en sí cuando sintió un agudo dolor en el vientre. Miró a su príncipe y se sorprendió cuando sin querer le mostró los dientes y gruñó despacio, en símbolo de reclamo. Eso estaba mal, nadie mostraba sus dientes y gruñía al príncipe, pero fue un acto reflejo. Kakarotto se dio cuenta de su error e inmediatamente sin medir su reacción agacho la cabeza.

-Perdón… yo.. no quise… no se que me paso!

"Lo único que me falta es que este idiota entre en celo ahora y con la mocosa!, esto no puede empeorar!"

Vegeta trató de calmarse y detener la ira que lo estaba poseyendo.

-Cállate!, tienes una misión y nadie debe enterarse de esto, está claro!?, si alguien se entera te matare!

-Si señor. -Dijo Kakarotto que trataba de no mirar a la chica que estaba detrás de Vegeta.

-Bien, quiero que entres con mi esclava a mi nave, encuentres una mujer que ella te indicara y las lleves a una de las casas del valle real. -Vegeta tomó un trozo de tela roja que tenía atado en el brazo y se lo extendió al chico. -Ten, cuelga un pañuelo rojo en la puerta para que todos sepan que son de mi propiedad. Entendiste?

-Si príncipe Vegeta. A que casa las llevo.?

-Cualquiera, no me importa. Una que esté vacía. Apresúrate, ya están por llegar los demás!. Kakarotto apenas dejes a las dos, te vas de inmediato!

-Si señor.

.-Ve con él mocosa y síguelo a donde te lleve. No hables y no digas una sola palabra, se encierran allí con tu amiga y esperas a que mande a alguien a buscarte!. Vete!

-Si amo.

Vegeta se dio la vuelta y esperó a Nappa y a Onion que estaban por llegar en cualquier momento.

Mientras Milk entraba a la nave y se acercaba peligrosamente a Kakarotto. Este la sintió muy cerca y se tensó completamente. Se giro y la miró despacio como pasaba de largo y se ponía delante de él y abría una puerta.

La chica era muy bonita, tenía el cabello largo hasta los hombros de color negro al igual que sus ojos. Sus rasgos eran delicados, era como un hermoso ángel dulce y puro. Hasta parecía una saiyajin, solo le faltaba la cola. Sin querer miró su trasero buscando una, pero se perdió en el pequeño bulto que tenía la joven. Está lo miró sin comprender y le hizo seña.

-Que paso?, no me vas a ayudar?

-Si, perdón!. -Kakarotto se puso rojo y se acercó despacio.

Ambos entraron a la habitación y encendieron la luz. Desactivaron el gas que dormía a las chicas y entraron rápido. Había muchas mujeres en el suelo completamente dormidas. Milk miró hacia todas partes hasta que pudo divisar una cabellera azul, cerca de una ventana. Sonrió de felicidad.

-Bulma! -La pequeña corrió hacía donde estaba la joven que aún dormía y se agacho a abrazarla. Todo el acto fue visto con detalle por el joven que no podía controlar su cuerpo y comenzó a sentir molestias en su miembro otra vez. Estaba tenso y colorado y trataba de contenerse, pero no sabía bien que.

Sacudió sus pensamientos y se acercó a la joven.

-Ella… digo, ella es la mujer que buscas?

Milk lo miró con una gran sonrisa.

-Si, es ella. Ayudame a levantarle, pero con cuidado, ella es muy delicada.

Kakarotto miraba los labios de Milk y trataba de ponerle atención, pero una imagen de su propia lengua meterse sin permiso en la boca de la chica cruzó por su cabeza y se volvió a tensar.

-Oye, me estas prestando atención?

-Si, si. Eres delicada, digo, es delicada. Debo tener cuidado. -El joven volvió en sí y trató de enfocarse. Tomó a Bulma en sus brazos y noto lo liviana que era.

En ese momento pensó que tan liviana podría ser la joven pelinegra y se tentó de dejar a la otra y tomarla en sus brazos a ella.

Otra vez su miembro lo molestaba, pero esta vez estaba más molesto. Dejó ir esos pensamientos y sujeto con fuerza a Bulma. Camino hasta la salida y dejó pasar a Milk primero, mientras la veía que activaba el gas de nuevo y cerrar la puerta.

Ambos salieron juntos y también de la nave. Se quedaron parados y Kakarotto quedó confundido.

-No se como llevarte a ti también, si te tomó la dejare caer a ella. -El muchacho se ruborizo cuando examino sus palabras "si te tomó"... era eso acaso lo que le estaba pasando?, quería tomarla?. La joven interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-No te preocupes, yo puedo volar. Te seguire. Tu solo procura que nada le pase a ella.

Kakarotto asintió asombrado, la hembra sabía volar. Eso le gusto. Se la imaginó volando a su lado y un calor comenzó a subir por su pecho.

-Oye… estas bien?

-Que?

-Vamos!

-Si, perdón.

Kakarotto comenzó a levitar y Milk, aunque estaba muy débil, lo imito.

-Llevo dos semanas sin comer, te agradeceria que lo hagas despacio para poder seguirte el ritmo.

De nuevo un escalofríos recorrió por su entrepierna haciendo que su virilidad palpitara más fuerte. Ella quería que lo haga despacio y a pesar de que el jamás supo utilizar el doble sentido, en ese momento solo una cosa le vino a la mente.

"Que demonios me pasa?, yo no soy así…"

Ambos volaron en silencio. Milk realmente estaba cansada, había padecido muchas cosas aquel día y preferiría estar en silencio cerca del joven que aunque parecía inofensivo a comparación del príncipe y los reyes, era algo bruto y extraño.

Kakarotto tenía una necesidad nueva y extraña. Cuando llegara a su casa hablaría con su padre, el seguro tenía la respuesta a su extraño comportamiento.

Siguieron el camino metidos en sus pensamientos y con sensaciones totalmente nuevas para el joven inocente de quince años.


	7. Despertar

_**Capítulo 5: Despertar**_

 _ **El sacerdote miraba a la joven peliazul que se había acercado lentamente a una ventana que estaba justo a lado de la puerta, pero está** **permanecía** **cerrada.**_

 _ **Espero unos minutos y después de un rato, la pequeña puerta se abrió hacía arriba y por ella se deslizo una bandeja con comida fresca y caliente. Rápidamente se cerró, dejando allí el plato.**_

 _ **El curo miró sorprendido y sonrió.**_

 _ **-Veo que te tratan como una reina!...Aún hay comida aquí, pero te traen nueva y caliente.**_

 _ **La chica lo miró y sonrió.**_

 _ **-Es para ti!. -Tomó el plato con sus manos y se acercó al muchacho. -Yo ya tengo mi comida, pero es mi invitado, debo recibirlo con algo más apetitoso…. No es algo mio, para los saiyajins la comida es lo más importante después de la lucha. Ellos se toman muy enserio esa necesidad, es por eso que traen comida a cada rato.**_

 _ **El cura tomó de las manos de la joven el plato que aún humeaba y sonrió.**_

 _ **-Gracias. Se ve que conoces mucho las costumbres de este planeta.**_

 _ **-** **Viví** **solo cinco años aquí, pero hay cosas que aprendes sin querer. -La muchacha se acercó a la ventana que tenía rejas. -Además Milk me decía todo el tiempo que el tiempo no le daba tregua. Pues cuando terminaba el desayuno, se tenía que poner de inmediato a preparar el almuerzo, luego la merienda, la cena… Terminaba agotada..**_

 _ **-Entiendo… Por lo visto hizo bien su trabajo, si no no hubiera tenido la posibilidad de hacerlo…**_

 _ **-Si, al principio estuvo muy bien. Todo fue tranquilo, hasta que Bulma despertó…**_

 _ **El sacerdote frunció el ceño en señal de duda, no entendió lo que dijo. Sin una gota de hambre, dejó la comida sobre una mesa de noche desocupada y miró atento a la joven que continuó su historia.**_

* * *

Kakarotto y Milk volaron unos pocos kilómetros hasta aterrizar sobre un enorme jardín árido, sin flores, pero con mucho cesped.

La pelinegra levantó la mirada y pudo ver unas cuantas casas que estaban una a lado de la otra en posición circular y que solo unas piedras separaban el jardín de una con la otra.

Las casas eran todas iguales. De color beige con una puerta blanca, una pequeña ventana frontal haciendo juego y unas escaleras que mostraban que la casita estaba un poco más arriba que el jardín, solo dos escalones. No había porch, ni plantas, ni nada.

Solo un árbol del lado derecho y unas piedras del lado izquierdo. La única peculiaridad era el color del techo, eran todos distintos.

Los jóvenes se miraron y se acercaron a la tercera, pues la primera y la segunda mostraban pañuelos colgados en el picaporte de la puerta, demostrando así que estaban ocupadas.

Milk vio las puertas y vio los que tenían pañuelos, uno de color azul,otro negro, otro dorado,uno marrón y el otro de color blanco.

En total contó diez casas exactamente iguales, pero cinco ocupaban pañuelos. Ella tendría el sexto y su pañuelo era de color rojo.

Camino despacio viendo aquel silencioso lugar, estaba vallado con alambre y en una puerta con rejas posaba la insignia real del reino, esa que le había visto a Vegeta en su armadura. Entendió que allí vivia solo la propiedad de la realeza. Miró a Kakarotto intrigada y este como si leyera su pensamiento aclaró sus dudas.

-Este es el valle Real. Aquí solo está la propiedad del reino. La tercera casa es la que pertenece al príncipe Vegeta. Por eso está deshabitada, se ve que el príncipe no sabía, por eso me dijo que tomara cualquiera. -Kakarotto aclaro las dudas a la chica con más profundidad. -Mira, la primera puerta que tiene un pañuelo de color negro, es propiedad del Rey. La segunda, con el pañuelo dorado, es propiedad de la reina. La quinta puerta del pañuelo de color marrón, dice que lo que hay dentro es propiedad de alguien del consejo real.

-Como sabes que está le pertenece al principe?

-Fácil, mira el techo, es de color rojo. Mira tu pañuelo, el de tu brazo, dime de que color es?

Milk miró su costado y vio el pedazo de tela y se dio cuanta la referencia.

-Como lo sabes?. -Decía la chica mientras caminaba hacía la pequeña casita detrás del chico pelinegro.

-Me lo explico mi madre una vez. Todo lo que veas rojo, le pertenece al príncipe Vegeta. El llegó al planeta hace poco, supongo que aún no sabe algunas cosas. Pero a nosotros nos entrenan de muy pequeños a reconocer las cosas y más las cosas de la realeza…

La chica se extraño por lo que el moreno le dijo y se atrevió a preguntar, mientras abría despacio la puerta del lugar.

-A que te refieres a que llegó hace poco?.

Kakarotto entró detrás de la joven sin dejar de mirarla atentamente. Se dio la vuelta y miró como la chica cerraba la puerta después de entrar al lugar.

-Digamos que estuvo en un arduo entrenamiento y regresó hace poco…

Milk entendio que el joven no podía dar muchos detalles, así que se limito a sus preguntas.

Se dio la vuelta y vio el pequeño pero confortante lugar en el cual viviría de ahora en más.

Se paro en la entrada y pudo ver a su izquierda una arco de puerta, pero sin el mueble. Al pasar hacía el otro lado encontró una pequeña cocina completa, una mesa de madera para cuatro personas, sillas, una mesada, un lavadero, una cocina pequeña y una heladera. En la pared izquierda, a lado de la cocina, una ventana y frente a esta una puerta de madera.

La puerta estaba cerrada, no le presto atención a los candados y miró el lugar. Era lindo y acogedor. El piso de madera, la paredes blancas y el techo rojo. Nada lujoso, pero bien equipado.

Salió rápido de allí y vio lo limitado que era el lugar. Pues frente a ella estaba una escalera que conducía al segundo piso y nada más que eso. Pues del otro lado mostraba una pared anunciando lo diminuta que era la casa.

Subió las escaleras y vio solo tres puertas. Una estaba del lado izquierdo, apoyada sobre el pasillo. La otra estaba en el medio, justo frente a la escalera y la otra estaba al final del pasillo. Frente a esta, había una ventana que dejaba ver a lo lejos el palacio y una pequeña mesita de patas altas.

Milk se acercó primero a la que tenía enfrente y se encontró con un pequeño baño. Este contaba con una ducha que era protegida por una fina cortina blanca con diseños rojos. A lado, un inodoro. Frente a él, un tocador con espejo, un lavadero y una canilla. A lado de la ducha y el tocador, había un pequeño armario sin puerta, largo que llegaba casi al techo donde se veían unas toallas de varios tamaños de color rojo.

Del otro lado de la habitación, se veía una pequeña ventana, que dejaba ver las montañas a lo lejos.

Después vio una pequeña mesita con puertas. Al abrirlas se encontró con que estaba vacía, pero entendió lo que era.

"Hay mucho que comprar…"

Salió del baño y se dirigió a la puerta del lado derecho. Entró allí y vio una pequeña cama de frente, para una sola persona, con sábanas blancas y una almohada roja. Está estaba centrada en la habitación y tenía una mesita de noche en cada lado,pero sólo una contaba con una pequeña lámpara.

En la parte izquierda había una ventana con cortinas haciendo juego que estaba abierta. Debajo de está, había una mesa y una silla. Del otro lado de la cama, contra la pared, había un pequeño placard, que al abrirlo, lo vio completamente vacío. Cerró su puerta, que también estaba abierta y observo lo demás. Pues, era todo. Pequeño pero acogedor, no era ni la mitad del cuarto de Bulma, pero por el momento fue lo mejor que consiguió, pudo ser peor.

Se giro despacio y vio como Kakarotto estaba detrás de ella y la miraba intensamente, aún con su amiga en brazos esperando que le dijera donde apoyarla.

En realidad el chico estaba tan perdido con los gestos de la morena, que casi se había olvidado de la mujer que traía en brazos.

Milk sonrió y apoyó su mano sobre la cama.

-Puedes dejarla aquí. Está será su habitación.

El muchacho le devolvió la sonrisa y despacio deposito a la mujer en la cama. Milk se acercó y la despojo de sus zapatos, la recostó más cómoda y despacio abrió las sábanas, tapando su cuerpo.

Se acercó al muchacho que no dejaba de mirarla y sonrió de nuevo.

-Hay que dejarla descansar. Fue un viaje muy agotador.

Kakarotto asintió con la cabeza y salió del cuarto. Milk apago la luz y lo siguió hasta la salida. Se giró y lo miró despacio.

-Gracias, oye…..

El muchacho sonrió.

-Kakarotto… así me llamo. Y tu?

-Mi nombre es Milk. Sere la esclava doméstica del príncipe Vegeta.

-Genial, te podre venia a visitar?... me gustas… digo, me gusta este lugar, se ve acogedor!... -Kakarotto se comenzó a sentir más extraño y nervioso. -Debo irme, pero por favor, si necesitas algo, solo me avisas!. Estoy para ti… para ayudarte en lo que me necesites… en lo que necesites! -El joven nervioso puso su mano detrás de su cabeza y sonrió colorado, realmente estaba haciendo el ridiculo.

La joven totalmente inocente sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, pues no había notado los nervios o las palabras profundas del muchacho.

-Está bien, muchas gracias Kakarotto, te prometo que si necesito algo, te avisare.

Milk paso delante del joven y se detuvo frente a las escaleras, el muchacho se sonrojo al verla, trató de ignorar el andar y se dispuso a bajar.

Pero algo sumamente extraño había ocurrido. La chica se extrañó por lo que estaba pasando. La pelinegra quedó perpleja al ver que la cola del chico le sujetaba del brazo. Milk se asustó ante el acto involuntario del saiyajin y noto que este comenzaba a descender y no se había dado cuenta de lo que hacía su extremidad.

-Oye… Kakarotto…

El chico se detuvo, volteo y la miró de nuevo.

-Que?, que ocurre?

-mmm…. si no me sueltas, me tiraras por las escaleras….

El joven saiyajin miró lo que la chica le señalaba y se dio cuenta al fin. Era la primera vez en su vida que su cola se desprendía sola de su cintura y hacía algo así. Jamás en la vida le había pasado, pues el siempre manejó su cuerpo con total control.

Se puso rojo de repente y comenzó a sentirse excitado cuando sintió el roce de la mano de la chica hacía su extremidad peluda.

-Que suave…

-NO LA TOQUES!

Milk se asusto por el arrebato del chico y sacó la mano de inmediato, pues temia que le doliera o algo así y por eso se había puesto de esa manera.

-Lo siento….

Kakarotto intento tomar su cola y desenredarla de la chica, mientras la miraba avergonzado.

-No es tu culpa… mi cola es algo sensible. -El chico jalo con fuerza, pues esta se resistía a desprenderse de la pelinegra. -Es la primera vez en mi vida que hace algo así… Lo siento…

Milk sonrió ante lo que veía, pues pareciera que la cola del muchacho no quería obedecerlo.

-Es tan raro… mi raza no tiene cola. Se ve extraño!

Kakarotto hacía más fuerza sin dañarse así mismo, hasta que por fin logró que su extremidad lo obedeciera.

-Es lo único que nos diferencia… lo siento, enserio… No suele comportarse así, de hecho… jamás se ha movido sola, no se que paso!

La chica sonrió dulcemente y levantó su mano.

-No te preocupes, no fue tu culpa. Son cosas que pasan y al parecer deberé acostumbrarme.

Kakarotto se quedó en silencio unos minutos. Cosas extrañas pasaban por su mente. La primera fue el saber que la chica esperaba cualquier cosa de él porque podría ser natural y que si él fuera malo, aprovecharia esa ventaja. Pero, él era un chico bueno, eso siempre le decía su madre. Él era bueno… quería ser bueno?

El muchacho se acercó lentamente y tomó de las muñecas a la chica con una sola mano, acto que por descuido hizo que la joven no se apartara, pero miró cautelosa.

-Que…. que haces?...

-Debes entender que nosotros somos muy salvajes a veces… debes tener cuidado….

El chico no entendió porque dijo eso, porque la chica no corría ningún peligro, pero él la tenía tomada de las muñecas sin saber porque.

Despacio se acercó y la apoyó sobre su pecho, no entendía que demonios estaba haciendo, pero le encantaba el hecho de que la muchacha no ponga ninguna resistencia. Acercó su nariz a su cabello e inhalo con fuerza, capturando todo el aroma que la joven desprendía.

Milk levantó la mirada despacio y se puso nerviosa al ver los ojos del chico, estos estaban extraños y de repente sintió como la mano que estaba libre comenzaba a tocar su espalda despacio.

El corazón de la chica comenzó a latir con miedo. No sabía porque, pero algo en su interior le decía que tenía que huir de la situación cuanto antes.

-Si, tendré mucho cuidado… Creo que debes irte antes que Vegeta se entere que aún estás aquí…

Como si volviera en si el chico soltó rápido a Milk como si quemara. Se separó rápidamente y bajó las escaleras casi corriendo. Abrió la puerta y sin mirar atrás salió corriendo gritando "-Nos vemos".

La chica suspiró aliviada, no sabía que había ocurrido, pero tendría más cuidado la próxima vez, lo último que quería era que alguien la lastimara después de lo que había conseguido con su nuevo amo.

Se dio la vuelta despacio y abrió la siguiente habitación, la única que no había revisado antes.

Allí se encontró con lo mismo que la otra, con la diferencia que la cama estaba contra la pared el lado derecho y el placard del otro. La mesita y la silla a lado de la puerta y la ventana también del lado izquierdo, junto al placard.

Entró rápidamente y se quito los zapatos, se recosto en la cama y cerró los ojos, esperando que finalmente alguien vaya por ella.

El joven salió corriendo y cerró la puerta, se apoyó sobre está y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

"Pero qué demonios me pasa?... por que hice algo así?, que acaso estoy loco o me estoy volviendo una especie de perverso sin límites?... Maldición, algo no está bien conmigo… desde cuando sujeto de las muñecas a una mujer?... Demonios, debo alejarme de esa chica… tengo que hablar con mi padre!, él sabrá que debo hacer!"

Con un ardor en el pecho extraño y su miembro agresivamente duro, Kakarotto salió volando del valle Real, directo a su casa.

* * *

En el hangar real, estaba Vegeta parado de brazos cruzados. Hacía unos minutos que vio al idiota tercera clase con su nueva esclava y alguien en sus brazos. No les presto atención realmente, pues la verdad es que en ese momento aterrizaba Nappa junto a él y no lo quería alertar con nada.

El saiyajin sin cabello miró a su príncipe y reverencio en señal de respeto.

-Príncipe Vegeta, en qué puedo ayudarle?...

Vegeta no lo miró hasta ver que los menores despegaban y alzaban vuelo. Una vez que los perdió de vista, dirigió su mirada al hombre que tenía enfrente y sonrió.

-Maldito idiota… ganaste!. Vamos, entra a mi nave y escoje la hembra que se te antoje!. Es gratis!

El saiyajin más grande demostró una sonrisa gigante y la emoción y excitación se hicieron presentes enseguida.

Dio la vuelta y justo que estaba por obedecer, se detuvo rápidamente. Pues un hombre de mediana edad estaba justo en la entrada de la nave, hacía solo segundos que había llegado y sorprendió a los dos saiyajins con su velocidad y sigilo.

El hombre parecía maduro, de unos cincuenta años, tenía barba que cubría toda su mandíbula. A pesar de ser mayor, se veía apuesto y musculoso, como todo saiyajin. Con cabello y un solo ojo negro. Pues el otro miembro había sido arrebatado en una batalla y fue por eso que decidió dejar las purgas y las batallas para dedicarse al nuevo trabajo que el rey le había otorgado, la domesticación e iniciación de las putas y la administración del prostíbulo.

El hombre sonrió al ver a Nappa que se le desaparecía la sonrisa de repente.

-Mi príncipe!. -Hizo reverencia. Se ergio y los miró. -Lamento decirle que las putas de las purgas no son gratis… si quiere que este engendro goce alguna, debe pagar!

Vegeta se dio vuelta y enfrentó al guardia.

-Mira idiota!, las putas las traje yo!, y por más que mi padre te haya dado un estúpido puesto, yo soy tu príncipe!. Ahora, antes de salir a misión les prometí a mi escuadrón que el que ganara tendría una recompensa. Así que prepara todo el prostíbulo de guerreros, porque esta noche todos los ganadores tendrán una noche libre con las mujeres.

Onion miró detenidamente al nuevo príncipe que había llegado hacía muy poco al planeta. Lo respetaba, no podía negarlo, pero lo estaba desobedeciendo y pasando sobre él y eso no lo iba a permitir. Tenía al rey en su mano y hacía lo que quería, pero domar al príncipe sabía no sería fácil.

-Con todo respeto su majestad, usted no puede hacer eso!. Usted es muy joven aún, no lo entendería… pero las putas necesitan comer, vestirse y vivir. Yo soy el que se encarga de todo eso y si no hay dinero, simplemente no pueden tomarlas….

Vegeta se acercó lentamente y con una sonrisa sádica miró el ojo del guardián prostibulario.

-Enserio?... no puedo creerlo….. -Vegeta hablaba sarcásticamente. -Pero como no sabía yo eso…

De un salto Vegeta tomó el brazo del hombre y lo retorció hacia su espalda. El guardián comenzó a gritar del dolor mientras trataba de zafarse, pero sin darse cuenta, su brazo se rompió en dos pedazos.

Vegeta lo soltó y de una patada lo lanzó contra la pared. El príncipe sonrió y se volvió acercar, le dio otro golpe dejándolo solo sangre en la boca y con su bota comenzó a pisar su brazo roto.

-Mírame bien… Sabes quién demonios soy yo?... Yo, soy tu príncipe, y yo sere tu rey!. Yo doy las ordenes aquí!. Y si yo prometi algo, lo cumplire!, y a nadie le tengo que consultar si puedo o no!. Está noche el escuadrón ganador ira al prostíbulo y tomará todas las putas que se le antojen gratis!, está claro!?

Onion no respondió, pues no podía. Estaba en el suelo con un agudo dolor en su brazo casi muerto. Hervia de furia, pero sabía que no podía objetar nada.

En ese instante llegó la reina al hangar, vio al guardián prostibulario, ese que tanto odiaba y pregunto curiosa.

-Que ocurre príncipe?

Vegeta dejó de pisar al hombre y se volteo a ver a su madre, reverencio y le contó lo que había ocurrido. La reina miró con desprecio a Onion y luego le sonrió.

-Querido Onion, no cree que es muy atrevido de su parte contradecir a su futuro rey?...

La mujer espero respuesta, pero quejidos de dolor solo podía escuchar salir del hombre.

-Cállate!, no deberías ser tan escandaloso!, eres un maldito saiyajin!. -La mujer levantó la manga de su vestido, dejó ver una pequeña bolsita de color marrón y sacó unas monedas doradas del interior. Se acercó y las tiro hacía el hombre. -Si es por dinero, no es problema. Yo estoy para cumplir las promesas del príncipe, pero no permitiré que deje a mi hijo en ridículo!. Si Vegeta hace una promesa, como sea se cumplirá…

La mujer giró hacía el otro lado y antes de desaparecer por la puerta se detuvo y sin voltear agrego.

-Y otra cosa… que sea la última vez que se atreve a insinuar que el príncipe no entiende algo por falta de edad… Porque seré yo misma la que lo asesine, nadie le falta el respeto a mi hijo!.

Vegeta se quedó en silencio. Era la primera vez en la vida que su madre se refería a él como "mi hijo". Pues ella decía que él era solo el hijo del rey y ella la mujer que le había dado la vida. Se consideraba a ella misma como un instrumento y nada más. Siempre lo llamaba Príncipe y lo trataba de usted. No se dio cuenta, pero aquel gesto le hizo sonreír internamente. Después de todo, y a pesar de lo de la mocosa, logró sacar palabras de orgullo a su madre y eso, era un gran logro.

El príncipe volteo y le hizo gesto a Nappa.

-Entra ahí y elige a la que quieras. -Señaló la nave. - Solo una, es tuya y no debes devolverla. -Vegeta pensó un momento. -Dile al estúpido de Kakarotto que vaya al prostíbulo y tome la hembra que quiera también, que será solo suya, que la gano.

Nappa se acercó a su príncipe y molesto le reclamo.

-Ese mocoso imbécil!, es un idiota!. No mato a nadie y se puso a jugar en medio de la purga!. No se merece nada.

El príncipe bufo molesto.

-Bien, no le digas nada entonces. Como castigo no recibirá una puta exclusiva, pero si tiene permitido ir al prostíbulo y tomar alguna gratis como los demás. No se le puede negar eso.

-Está bien, como ordenes Vegeta.

El príncipe se giró y vio como dos soldados se acercaban despacio.

-Ustedes, que uno lo lleve a una cámara de recuperación. -Dijo señalando a Onion. Miró al otro soldado. - Tu, cuando Nappa se lleve la hembra que quiera, lleven la nave a desinfección y las putas al prostíbulo. Avísenle a Zou que se haga cargo, Onion estará ocupado las próximas dos horas.

-Si su majestad. -Los soldados hicieron reverencia y comenzaron a seguir las ordenes detrás de Nappa que había entrado como un rayo a buscar su premio.

Vegeta entró al palacio y tomó su rastreador. Apretó unos botones y espero respuesta.

-Si su majestad?.

-Broly, ve al valle real en dos horas y busca la puerta con el pañuelo rojo. Busca a mi esclava doméstica y traela ante mi. Debe comenzar con sus labores.

-Si su majestad.

La transmisión se cortó, Vegeta se sacó el artefacto y fue directo a su habitación, donde tomaría una ducha y donde cambiaría sus prendas. Estaba cansado, pero muy orgulloso de sí mismo. Había logrado, pese a todos los inconvenientes, que su madre se sintiera orgullosa de el.

Una media sonrisa extraña abordo sus labios mientras se adentraba a su dormitorio.

* * *

Milk abrió lentamente los ojos y miró atentamente el techo de su habitación. Era de color rojo intenso, como su dolor.

Había repasado mucho todo lo que había ocurrido aquel día, pero solo en ese momento en el que se relajo, se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado.

Estaba en un planeta muy extraño, lleno de gente horrible. Debía cuidar a Bulma y era la sirvienta del príncipe del lugar. Sin mencionar que debía cuidarse de ser brutalmente violada o de lo contrario, sería asesinada por la reina.

Cerró los ojos por su mala fortuna, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer sin compasión al recordar su padre y su querido abuelo. Pero lentamente a su recuerdo llegaron sus amigos, su maestro. Lapiz.

Aquel joven que tanto la hacía sonrojar y era tan dulce y atento con ella. De seguro estaría muerto, y ella jamás lo volvería a ver. Su pecho ardió al darse cuenta que nunca le pudo decir lo mucho que le gustaba y que cuando sea mayor de edad, le permitiría conquistarla, tal como él se lo había propuesto en el psiquiátrico cuando estaban solos.

Sonrió con amargura. Ella en ese momento no contesto porque estaba preocupada por su amiga, pero luego se arrepintio, quería decirle que lo dejaría enamorarla, pero no le dio el tiempo. Simplemente no pudo decírselo.

En ese momento Bulma llego a su mente, todo había sido muy rápido y cayó despacio que conoció a Lapiz gracias a Bulma, a su extraña hermana y la enfermedad que tanto perturbaba a su amiga.

Milk se levantó de golpe al recordar a la peliazul Salió de la cama rápido, se puso los zapatos y cruzó el oscuro pasillo. Fue allí que la joven se había dado cuenta que ya había llegado la noche y que el lugar estaba en penumbras.

Se acercó despacio al interruptor de luz, y dejó visible el pasillo del segundo piso. Corrio hacía la puerta de enfrente y abrió rápido.

Y allí la vio. Bulma estaba recostada, con los ojos abiertos pero no se movía. Milk se acercó despacio, tomó su mano y sonrió.

-Bulma!, al fin despertaste!... -La muchacha vio que está no respondía. -Bulma?... cariño, estas bien?

Nada. La peliazul miraba el techo y casi que no pestañeaba. Estaba como en estado vegetativo, solo respiraba y tenía los ojos abiertos, pero perdidos. Milk la sacudió.

-Bulma!. -Grito desesperada.

Milk comenzó a llorar, pues su amiga se veía como un cadáver. Se preocupo realmente. Tomó su muñeca y noto su pulso normal. No entendía que paso, la chica no respondía.

De repente un ruido en la puerta la alerto. Se puso de pie, salió del cuarto y bajó rápido las escaleras. Abrió desconfiada y vio a un joven de cabello negro parado enfrente de ella.

-Si?... -Pregunto asustada.

El muchacho la miró de arriba abajo estudiándola. Al notar que solo era una niña se extraño muchísimo. No hizo comentario alguno y serio la miró.

-El príncipe dijo que vayas de inmediato a comenzar con tus quehaceres!

-De acuerdo enseguida….

El joven la interrumpió.

-Ahora, debes venir conmigo.

Broly se separó de la puerta y espero a la chica. Milk, sin nada que poder decir, salió de la casa y cerró la puerta. Vio que el chico la quiso tomar de la cintura y ella se separo despacio.

-Puedo volar. No te preocupes.

El joven alzó los hombro y comenzó a levitar seguido por la joven que tenía un rostro preocupado y no dejaba de mirar su nueva casa.


	8. La buena esclava doméstica

_**Capítulo 6: La buena esclava doméstica**_

 **N/A: Antes de comenzar con este capítulo, quiero enviar mis eternos agradecimientos a todos los que se tomaron dos segundo en leer mis historia y escribirme mensajes. También los que pusieron en alerta y sorpresivamente me pusieron como autor favorito. Eso me llena de emoción.**

 **Perdón si no pude contestar los msj en el capítulo anterior, pero senti que me había atrasado mucho en actualizar y quería hacerlo rápido.**

 **Ahora que ya termine de revisar este capítulo, me quiero tomar un segundo.**

 **Bien, siento mucho si** **están** **un poco aburridas, ya que dije que este fic sería de Bulma y Vegeta, pero también se trata de Goku y Milk, y como más adelante pasaran cosas muy importantes para los cuatro, me tome la obligación de hablar mucho ahora de la segunda pareja, ya que desde el capítulo diez, todo va a estar muy concentrado en la primer pareja.**

 **Se que algunas están molestas por tanto "Gochi", pero les prometo que va a venir mucho "Vegebul"...**

 **solo les pido la oportunidad para seguir y que traten de no decepcionarse, intentare abarcar los gustos de todos, así como** **prometí** **meter géneros distintos dentro de la historia.**

 **Ya di un pantallazo rápido por el yuri de Bulma y Lazuli y prometo satisfacer otros gustos también y pido disculpas a las que no le gusta. Simplemente me gusta que todas sean felices!**

 **Sin más que contar y aclarar, les dejo un nuevo capítulo, se que va lento, pero enserio debo pedirles que le den una oportunidad y a las que les gusta el "gochi", aviso que no es una de mis parejas favoritas, pero le estoy poniendo mucho empeño por que salga bonito.**

 **Al final del capítulo me tome unos minutos para agradecer en particular.**

 **Besos, Luxia.**

* * *

 _ **-Entonces despertó o no?**_

 _ **-Despertó… pero no en este mundo!. Si no en el suyo, en su propio mundo. Ese que nadie conoce, que era un secreto. Un mundo oscuro lleno de su más profundo dolor.**_

 _ **El sacerdote se acercó despacio a la joven y posó su mano en el hombro de ella cuando la vio comenzar a llorar.**_

 _ **-Podemos para si quieres…**_

 _ **La mujer lo miró y sonrió. Negó con la cabeza.**_

 _ **-No, me** **prometí** **no volver a llorar. -La mujer secó sus lágrimas con su mano. -Supongo que siempre fui muy notoria conmigo misma.**_

 _ **-No te preocupes, entiendo de sentimientos… Que paso cuando despertó?**_

 _ **-Que paso?... que no paso padre… Igualmente estaba sumergida en su oscuridad, no despertó del todo, les dio tregua un par de meses…**_

 _ **El cura se alejó un paso y la estudió un poco.**_

 _ **-Dime, que paso mientras estaba en ese estado?**_

 _ **La joven le sonrió cálidamente y continuo hablando.**_

* * *

Milk llego al palacio volando junto con el saiyajin que la había ido a buscar. Estaba extremadamente nerviosa por como había visto a Bulma, y tener que dejarla sola y en la cama la estaba poniendo en una situación de desesperación.

Pero sabía que aunque su nuevo amo no la ayudara, debía pedirle a alguien que lo haga.

No era la primera vez que la peliazul entraba en un estado de coma, pero en la tierra sabía que los médicos la estabilizaban y le daban sus medicinas. Con eso, y un poco de descanso la chica había logrado salir de ese trance y continuaba con su vida.

Pero la realidad era otra, estaban en un planeta muy alejado y sabía que ahora eran solo esclavas, nadie la ayudaría.

Trató de calmar sus nervios, debía pensar con claridad que era lo que iba a hacer.

La pelinegra llegó a la puerta del palacio y aterrizó en la entrada, era un lugar bastante amplio y lúgubre, pero no podía evitar pensar que era muy elegante.

El castillo se veía en cualquier punto del planeta, era gigante de colores blancos y grises. Las puertas rebosaban de una hermosa madera de algún árbol fuerte y las ventanas, aunque se veían pequeñas, se notaban desde afuera que también eran de un fuerte material.

La joven se quedó parada unos segundos y miró al joven que tenía a lado. Este la miró a los ojos y con un movimiento de cabeza le dijo que lo siguiera.

La chica obedeció y caminó tras el.

Entraron al interior y vio un gran salón que en los costados, reposaban dos escaleras enormes, que al parecer iban hacía la planta superior del castillo. El lugar era inmenso y estaba decorado con una hermosa alfombra de color rojo. Delante de la puerta había una especie de altar con la insignia real y dos tronos de cuero negro, que ella supuso que era el lugar de los reyes. Al costado de cada trono, un paso más atrás, había dos asientos de igual material, uno en cada lado de los tronos principales.

Luego se veía el espacio vacío, solo un par de mesas con algunos jarrones y flores pero nada más.

Broly se paro junto a Milk y le toco el brazo.

-Oye….

Milk se asusto por el roce y retrocedió un paso mirando con miedo al guerrero musculoso que tenía frente a ella. Trató de calmar sus nervios y lo miró despacio.

-Que.. que paso?

-Debes empezar con tus quehaceres. Ven, debes seguirme.

Milk asintió con la cabeza y lo sigo. Subieron la enorme escalera que estaba del lado izquierdo encontrando un pasillo amplio parecido al piso inferior. Había solo tres puertas del lugar. La del medio tenia la insignia real de mayor tamaño de colores dorados y negros, las dos del costado, tenían la insignia pero más pequeña, una era roja y la otra azul.

Broly la condujo hacía la puerta del lado derecho, cruzaron hacia el interior y vio otro pasillo pero con muchas más puertas. Un lugar grande, con paredes que tenían colores azules y el piso estaba cubierto de la misma alfombra de color rojo.

Milk se sorprendió como todo color armonizaba con el lugar. Miró a su guia y le pregunto.

-Oye… donde estamos?, que es este lugar?

Broly volteo un poco sin detenerse y la miró.

-Esta parte es la parte interna del castillo y esta sección le pertenece solo al príncipe Vegeta. Las otras puertas que viste afuera conducen a las otras secciones internas del palacio. Uno es de los reyes y el otro del príncipe Tarble.

-Príncipe Tarble?... y él quién es?

-Es el hermano menor de Vegeta, el otro hijo de los reyes. Pero el no está en Vejita, está… en otro lado. Tienes terminantemente prohibido cruzar esas dos puertas. Limitate siempre a llegar por la puerta por donde vinimos y hacer siempre el mismo recorrido, entendiste?

-Si, de acuerdo. No sabía que vivian en diferentes secciones los reyes y sus hijos.

-Cada miembro de la realeza tiene su propia casa dentro del palacio. Lo único que comparten es el salón Real en alguna ceremonia, y el salón de trono, que está detrás de las casas. La puerta al final del pasillo, esa es la que lleva al salón del trono, nunca te acerques allí.

-Bien, gracias.

-No es un tour turístico, solo te doy las indicaciones porque no volveré a hacerlo, entendiste niña?

Milk bajó la mirada y asintió con tranquilidad.

-Mira, esta puerta de color gris es el área médica. Ahí hay médicos que curan cualquier raza. Cualquier cosa medicinal que necesites, no le pidas al príncipe, solo entra ahí y fijate si puedes obtener algo.

Milk miró agradecida con los que dijo aquel chico, más tarde iría a investigar y buscar un médico para que la ayude con Bulma.

Caminaron por otro pasillo, había muchas puertas, pero parecía que las que eran algo importante eran de otro color que no era blanco.

Broly se detuvo en una en particular de color blanco pero tenía un cartel con letras extrañas, que Milk no entendio.

-Esta es la puerta que te corresponde a ti, siempre debes entrar aquí, nunca a las demás. Cruzando el gran pasillo, hay una puerta de color dorada, esa conduce a las casas de los reyes. La azul es de Tarble, pero está cerrada con llave. Jamás pases por allí.

El muchacho abrió y se adentro al interior esperando que la chica lo siguiera. Cuando cruzo el umbral, Broly cerró la puerta y puso traba.

-Esto tiene que estar siempre con traba niña, a menos que quieras que se metan soldados y te violen sin piedad. No demuestres que se puede pasar nunca o lo harán.

Milk asintió un poco asustada y memorizo internamente lo importante que era que esa puerta siempre este con traba.

Caminaron por un ultimo pasillo de mismo color al anterior. Este no tenía ventanas y era tan pequeño, que las puertas eran pocas, y casi que se chocaban entre ellas.

-Esta es la parte interna de la casa del príncipe. Aquí están las puertas donde tu debes cumplir con tus tareas. Está es tu area de trabajo, solo puedes entrar aquí. Si los guardias que vigilan el lugar te ven en otro lado, te castigaran, y creeme, no quieres eso. -El chico se dio la vuelta y señaló una puerta. - Cada puerta te guiara al lugar indicado. La única que no tiene picaporte es la cocina. Tu haces el mismo recorrido que te mostre y llegas aquí. Bien, hasta aquí llegó mi trabajo.

Broly abrió la puerta de salida que era la única que tenía un cartel verde con letras inentendibles y Milk lo miró confusa.

-Oye, que debo hacer?

-Entra, allí te espera la que será tu guia. Ella te dira que hacer.

Broly se dio la vuelta y se marchó del lugar.

Milk lo miró atenta y cuando lo vio desaparecer entró al lugar indicado y cerró la puerta tras ella.

Cuando levanto la vista, vio a una mujer de aspecto humano que se le acercaba despacio. La chica parecía ser una saiyajin. Tenía el cabello negro largo hasta los hombros, su piel era un tanto morena y en su cintura posaba una cola de color marrón. Pero lo único diferente a la peculiar raza, eran sus ojos, ellos eran de un color amarillo ambar. Eran exóticos y profundos.

La chica la miró y sonrió.

-Hola, soy Lettuce. Yo sere tu compañera de cocina, estoy para ayudarte en todo. Ven, te mostrare el lugar.

La chica, joven parecía alegre y tranquila, eso también era diferente a lo tradicional saiyajin, era como Kakarotto.

Milk sonrió y asintió dejando que la muchacha la guaira.

El lugar era una cocina enorme, bellisima. Tenía dos cocinas con hornallas gigantes y hornos industriales, dos refrigeradores que cubrían la pared completa los dos juntos.

Había una ventana gigante con un hermoso balcón y unas mesas para cocinar junto a las cocinas y junto a estas un gran lavadero para la vajilla.

En el centro había una mesa y unas sillas. En la pared de la derecha se veían otras puertas. Todo el extremo izquierdo era ocupado por las cosas que debía usar para cocinar.

Lettuce se acercó y mostró una puerta que tenía la insignia real.

-Por aquí, está el gran comedor personal del príncipe. Cuando escuches una campana, debes meterte y llevar la comida en los carros que están por allí. -La muchacha señaló cerca del balcon donde había dos carros enormes. -La otra puerta te llevará a unas escaleras, es el exterior del palacio, no salgas por ahí, al jardín no se puede pasar, a menos que el príncipe esté entrenando y requiera algo en particular.

Junto a la segunda puerta había una repisa gigante que llegaba desde el piso hasta el techo, en el cual había una cantidad de vajilla variada. La chica camino hasta allí.

-El principe come seis veces por día. La mesa siempre debe estar lista y en cualquier momento. A penas el príncipe termina con su alimento, debemos sacar todo y preparar todo de nuevo. No podemos tardar, o nos matara. El príncipe es muy estricto con su comida.

Milk asintió despacio y observaba la vajilla, los carros. Miró curiosa.

-De donde sacare la comida?

-No debes preocuparte por eso. Por esa otra puerta. -Señalo otra puerta que estaba a lado de los refrigeradores. -Detrás de ella hay una escalera que conduce al exterior del palacio, es la parte comercial. Por ahí vienen personas que dejaran las comida que debes cocinarle al gran Vegeta. Solo puedes tomar las cajas que son de color rojo, entiendes?

La pelinegra asintió.

-Esa mesa es para nosotras, para que comamos, debemos tener la cocina siempre limpia, el príncipe inspecciona el lugar que preparan su alimento.

-Si, por supuesto.

La muchacha abrió la puerta principal del salon. Salió un poco y la miró despacio.

-Ven, debes ver algo. -La chica salió y volvió al pasillo de antes.

Milk asintió y la siguió. La joven caminó dos pasos y se detuvo ante la puerta de a lado. La abrió despacio y miró a Milk.

-Este lugar es para nuestro uso personal. Aquí tenemos nuestros uniformes que debemos usar para servir al príncipe. Solo podemos usar uno por dia, después se tiran a la basura, pero no te preocupes, las modistas del palacio, traen nuevos una vez por mes. Tus uniformes son de color blanco. Son los principales. Los mios son celestes, pero porque tu eres la que servirá la mesa, yo solo te ayudare en la cocina y en la limpieza.

Milk se acercó y abrió una puerta interna del lugar.

-Ese es el baño, debemos compartirlo. Antes de servir la mesa, siempre debes bañarte y asearte completamente para servir la mesa, eso no puedes olvidarte nunca. Recoge tu cabello y limpia tus uñas. No puedes ir al comedor desarreglada, o nos castigara a las dos.

Salieron del lugar y se quedaron en el pasillo.

-Evita ir a otro sitio que no sean los tuyos, el príncipe es muy severo y no le gusta que merodeen por los pasillos de afuera. Aquí debemos permanecer siempre.

La chica le mostró otra puerta.

-Esta puerta de color marrón es la oficina, allí debes tener listo su aperitivo de la tarde, no importa si entra o no al lugar, tú siempre debes tener para las cinco la merienda. Luego yo me encargo de recoger las cosas, allí si puedo entrar.

La chica se acercó a la puerta azul.

-Esta es la sala de entrenamiento. Casi nunca nos pide nada aquí, pero debemos mantenerlo limpio, así que cuando la luz este apagada. -Levantó la mirada hacía la parte superior de la puerta mostrando una lampara. -Debemos entrar y limpiar, pero si está encendida, jamás debemos entrar. Nunca!

-De acuerdo.

-No te preocupes si no recuerdas todo ya, yo estare contigo para ayudarte.

-Gracias. -La joven sonrió. -Soy Milk.

-Es un gusto. Ven, te mostrare las dos últimas puerta.

La chica se acercó al final del pasillo se detuvo antes una inmensa puerta de color rojo.

-Este es el cuarto del príncipe. Aquí debemos limpiar juntas, porque es inmenso el lugar. -La chica se giro y la miró. - Este pasillo, que estamos nosotras es la parte interna. Él nunca anda por aquí. A menos que sea para algo en particular, trabajaremos bien.

La chica se acercó a la última puerta.

-Bien,está de color rosa, es la habitación del harem personal del señor Vegeta. fue incorporada recientemente. Está bajo llave. La favorita del príncipe tiene la llave y ella decide abrirla o no. Si la mujer necesita algo, abre la puerta y viene aquí, ella lo hace con frecuencia. Nosotras no las alimentamos, pero si preparamos sus meriendas, solo aperitivos. La comida del príncipe es solo para él.

-Y quién les da de comer a ellas?, son muchas?

-Otras esclavas. Estan en otra parte interna de la casa del principe. Son 12 chicas, no se si las cambiara seguido o no, eso lo sabremos con el tiempo. Por ahora son 12 y la favorita ya fue marcada, antes de que el príncipe se fuera de purga. Por eso es que ya tiene la llave. No es una chica mala, un poco altanera. ja ja.

-Quieres decir que nosotras estamos en un área que se conectan todas las puertas de su casa?, pero hay más?

-Exacto. Digamos que nosotras estamos en el area de servicio real. Las otras son esclavas de los esclavos, que raro suena eso. ja ja. Pero del otro lado de cada habitación hay otra puerta que te lleva al palacio y a la casa de forma externa. Pero nosotras no vamos por allí, nunca.

-Entiendo. Cuando llegué había un pequeño salón, eso también es del príncipe solamente.

-Si, ese es el pequeño salón de fiestas que le pertenece al príncipe. Aún no se ha utilizado, ya que él llegó hace poco. Las ceremonias de su regreso se realizarón en el salón principal, el de los reyes. Pero, debemos mantener alerta por si nuestro señor desea hacer alguna celebración.

Milk la miraba curiosa.

-Aún no se ha utilizado?

-El príncipe llegó hace poco al planeta. Aún no uso algunas cosas de su casa privada. Pero, pronto lo hará y nuestro trabajo es mantener siempre listo y preparado todo.

-Vaya, sabes muchas cosas de este lugar. Hace mucho que estas aqui?

-He nacido en este planeta. Mi madre era.. digamos que era una compañera del rey y de algunos hombres saiyajines. Y quedó preñada aquí. Nunca conocí el planeta de origen de mi madre. Me han enseñado todas las costumbres de Vejita y cuando cumpli trece me asignaron el área de servicios del príncipe Vegeta y su hermano Tarble.

-Ya veo. Tienes trece años?

-No, ahora tengo 19 años. Pase seis años entrenando para ser su sirvienta. Se que parezco más joven, debe ser por que mi padre es un saiyajin. Sus genes son muy extraños.

-Es por eso que no eres una guerrera como los demás, porque eres hibrida.?

-En realidad no, puedo entrenar si quiero, es mi madre la que no me lo permite. Dice que no es bueno ser como la raza de mi padre. El rey le ha exigido a mi madre en más de una ocasión dejarme entrenar, pero ella no accede. Yo trató de no hacer pelear a nadie y mi limito a aprender el protocolo.

-Por lo menos te dejaron estar aquí y no… bueno, como otras mujeres… las que sirven en la intimidad…

-Digamos como mi madre…. pero es verdad, por alguna razón, el rey jamás permitió que me lleven a un prostíbulo. Es una suerte, debe ser por ser mitad saiyajin, aquí las prostitutas siempre son de otras especies, nunca esta. Me salve gracias a la sangre de mi padre, jeje.

-Quién es tu padre?, es un saiyajin de rango importante?

-No tengo idea. Mi madre me dijo que no es importante saberlo.

-Entiendo, oye no sabía que había otro príncipe.

-Yo tampoco, él aún no está en Vejita. Por eso no lo conozco. Me entere de su existencia hace poco tiempo. A Vegeta lo conocí cuando llegó, pero de él si sabía y fue la reina la que me asignó la tarea de servirlo. Cuando me entre que el príncipe te eligió como su esclava, me emocioné mucho, pues tendre una compañera.

-Si, que emoción… -Milk bajó la mirada ante esa declaración. No podía culpar a la chica que tenía enfrente, ella había nacido como esclava y no sabía lo que era la libertad, le pareció doloroso que esas cosas la emocionen. -Espero poder estar a la altura.

-Claro que si!. Ya veras, juntas lo lograremos!. Ven, vamos a la cocina, el príncipe comerá dentro de dos horas la cena y debemos estar listas!.

-Si, claro.

Milk siguió a la muchacha y se adentro a la cocina, lugar donde pasarían miles de cosas buenas y muy malas…

* * *

Vegeta había salido de su tina nueva, que había prometido estrenar y se recosto en su cama sumamente relajado, sin lugar a duda, su madre le había dado un obsequio exquisito. Esa tina era la gloria, tanto que sentía el cuerpo demasiado cansado, no se había dado cuenta cuando se había quedado dormido después de salir de su baño privado y recostarse tranquilo en sus aposentos.

Fue su estómago el que lo despertó, pues llevaba horas sin comer y su cansancio y relajación le pasaba factura. Se levantó de la cama despacio notando que aún estaba desnudo.

Se acercó a su closet personal y se puso su ropa ocasional, que era la misma de batalla, pero sin capa, con la armadura más pequeña que la de las purga. No era necesario llevarla, en su planeta nadie lo enfrentaria, porque todos le temian, así que no era necesario protegerse.

Salió de su habitación y pensó buscar a Runa a su harem para que se prepare para después de la cena, pero luego recordó que esa noche habría festejo en el prostíbulo de guerreros con las prostitutas nuevas de la reciente purga.

Así que decidió, que después de cenar, iría con sus guerreros y se estrenaría alguna. Si la hembra lo complacia quizás la sume a su harem si no la dejaría olvidada por allí.

Estaba emocionado, pues bien sabía que había traido muchas mujeres nuevas y que no estaban domesticadas, ya que Onion se estaba recuperando por su insolencia. Eso quería decir que al despertar estarían enojadas y salvajes. Y a pesar que al él le gustaban sumisas, se le hacía agua la boca imaginando alguna gritando y tratando de huir.

Una hermosa noche le esperaba con ese panorama. Despacio caminó por los pasillos de su casa privada y entró directamente a su comedor personal.

Lo que vio, le agrado por completo.

Este estaba hermosamente limpio, como a él le gustaba, tenía una vajilla excelente y bebidas exquisitas.

Miró a su alrededor y vio a su nueva esclava parada a lado de dos carros inmensos llenos de preciosos manjares que lo estaban deleitando solo con su aroma. LA niña estaba limpia, bañada y cambiada correctamente. De seguro esa niña híbrida la había ayudado, esa chica era exquisita, lastima que su padre no lo dejaba tomarla.

Vegeta se acercó a la mesa y se sentó en su lugar.

Milk vio entrar a Vegeta y reverencio a su nuevo amo.

-Mi amo, su cena está lista.

Vegeta sonrió, quién diría que la niñita que había subido a su nave por error, lo atendia tan bien. Lo único que faltaba era probar la comida, pero su olfato no fallaba jamás y podía sentir la delicia que estaba por degustar.

-Acercate, sirve mi alimento!

Milk asintió tranquila y se acercó despacio. Poco a poco fue poniendo los platos prolijamente como Lettuce le había enseñado. Pues la chica se había sorprendio lo rápido que Milk aprendia, pero ella sentía que necesitaba más tiempo para poder hacerlo bien.

Vegeta ignoro todo el movimiento de Milk y miró expectante la comida. Pero su rostro se puso serio de repente y la miró fijamente.

-Tu amiga está en la misma casa que tu verdad?...

-Si.. si amo, por?

-Bien... hay un soldado peligroso cerca de tu amiguita… si le hiciste algo a la comida, tu amiga será violada y asesinada brutalmente…

Milk lo miró con horror, pero se relajo.

-No hay problema amo. La comida no contiene nada que pueda dañarlo.

-Por tu bien que sea así.

Vegeta relajo la mirada de nuevo y comenzó a devorar todo lo que tenía enfrente dándose cuenta que la mocosa no mentía. Cocinaba excelente.

"Bien, ganaste estúpida, no pienso matarte… cocinas como los dioses"

Milk pidió permiso y se retiró despacio del comedor llevando en el carro los platos que iban quedando vacíos. Caundo tenía una buena cantidad, se iba los dejaba en la mesada para que Lettuce los comience a lavar y volvia al comedor y continuaba.

Vegeta terminó y estaba satisfecho. La comida era grandiosa y era servido correctamente. Se levantó despacio y miró a su esclava.

-Mi desayuno es a las 7 en punto.

Milk lo miró orgullosa de sí misma.

-Si amo. A las 7 en punto estará todo listo.

Sin más que decir Vegeta se dio la vuelta y salió de su comedor. Estaba contento, no lo negaba.

Quién iba a decir que un estúpido error le traería grandes alegrías… o grandes horrores...

* * *

Bien, quiero enviar mis sinceros agradecimientos a:

sukisuzukipuki : Se que todo va lento, pero hay cosas que las puedo contar ahora, porque más adelante, va a haber tantas historias y profundas, que no puedo detenerme en explicaciones, y la pareja de Goku y Milk me sirven para poder aclararlas. Te pido paciencia!, Y ojala obtenga resultados positivos. Gracias por leer y enviar msj, me dan gran alegría para seguir.

ChiChi-San34: Bien, creo que te estoy haciendo feliz con el Gochi y eso me encanta!. Me gusta que te guste, jeje. Espero no decepcionarte más adelante. Te agradezco infinitamente tus rewis.

Nadesko: Gracias, de verdad, gracias por lo que me decis. Debo decir que al principio tenía muchas ideas en la mente y me costo un poco organizarme, pero me hice un cronograma y logre sacar mis ideas tranquila y ordenadamente. Gracias por darme una oportunidad, espero que te siga gustando. Gracias, te envio un saludo enorme.

Majo29 : Te cuento que a mi también me gusta mucho trabajar con el carácter de Vegeta y este es uno de mis favoritos… simplemente me encanta. Pero…, Vegeta va a ir mutando de a poco, creo que será conveniente para la nueva personalidad de bulma, pero jamás le sacare la escencia, digo, amamos a nuestro príncipe tal cual es… ;) .Gracias por leer.

MBLMA : Me rei con tu comentario!, de verdad no era mi intención dejar por el suelo a los hombres… espero no pasarme! jajaja. Gracias por leer.

Saludos a todos los lectores silenciosos y espero que disfruten esta historia!

Luxia.


	9. Un juego divertido

_**Capítulo 7: Un juego divertido.**_

 **N/A: Bueno, no me aguante, quiero acelerar un poco la historia así que como estuve toda la tarde en casa, (por cosas personales), les cuento que adelante muchísimo este fic!-**

 **También se, que si se dieron cuenta el tremendo spoiler que les di en las notas de autora del cap anterior, sabrán que tengo escrito hasta el cap 11, pero está todo en** **edición** **y** **revisión** **.**

 **Debo apresurarme ya que en febrero me voy de vacaciones y en marzo empiezo la facultad, tengo que tratar de subir todo ahora, porque después no se cuanto tiempo** **tendré** **.**

 **Agradezco los mensajes recibidos!**

 **Espero que les guste como va la historia y espero sus comentarios!**

 **Gracias por leer y escribir, desde** **acá** **recibo todo con mucho cariño!**

 **Bueno, sin más que decir, nos leemos muy prontos!**

 _ **Saludos, Luxia.**_

* * *

 _ **-Bueno, fue bueno para esa chica Milk. Digo, el rey Vegeta acepto bien su comida.**_

 _ **-En ese momento era Príncipe. Perdón que lo corrija, pero me confunde a veces con su padre.** **Dígale** **príncipe…**_

 _ **-Bien, como digas. Pero, fue positivo… no?**_

 _ **-Si, todo parecía ir bien. Todo era según el plan de Milk. Estaba tranquila, en ese momento… Todos llevaban una vida normal y divertida...**_

 _ **El cura la miró sorprendido.**_

 _ **-A que te refieres?.**_

 _ **-Alguna vez escucho hablar de las fiestas privadas de los saiyajins?..**_

 _ **-No, la verdad que no.**_

 _ **La chica miró por la ventana con una expresión pasiva.**_

 _ **-Entonces de antemano pido disculpa por lo que le contare...**_

* * *

-Debes decirme!, como te fue?

Milk sonrió a su compañera nueva y puso su mano detrás de su cabeza.

-Bien, no dijo nada pero se comió todo. -La chica se ruborizo.

-Eso es muy bueno Milk!, eso significa que le gusto!. Si no ya estarías muerta!. Te felicito!, es increíble lo rápido que aprendes.

Lettuce tomó una servilleta de tela y seco sus manos.

-Ven, vamos a comer ahora.

-Gracias, pero prefiero ir a casa. Tengo un asunto importante que atender.

-Que pena, yo si comeré. Muero de hambre. Bueno, ve tranquila, yo me encargo de lavar lo que queda y preparar el comedor para el desayuno. Así cuando llegas mañana solo cocinas.

-Eres demasiado gentil. Pero no lo hagas, así yo aprendo. Lo haremos juntas. Vendré a las 6.

-De acuerdo, como digas.

Milk se giro pero recordó algo y la miró nuevamente.

-Oye Let… te molesta que te diga Let?.

-No para nada!, que gracioso, nunca me llamaron así!. ja ja.

Milk se ruborizo.

-Bueno, Let, tu sabes si en el pasillo que hay una puerta gris pueda conseguir un médico?

-Oh, acaso estas enferma Milk?.

La chica negó con la cabeza.

-No es para mi, es para otra persona.

-Bueno, pues ahí encontraras un médico, si dices que eres la esclava doméstica de Vegeta, quizás te ayude.

-Bien, gracias. Hare el intento. Buenas noches Let.

-Adiós Milk, buenas noches!

Milk salió de la cocina y comenzó a hacer su camino de regreso. Había pasado los pasillos y cerró la puerta tras ella. Camino unos pasos y vio la puerta gris. Despacio entró y miró el interior.

Era una sala médica normal, con instrumentos médicos, una cámara de regeneración, que Milk ignoro, por no saber que era y una camillas posicionadas una a lado de otra.

Entró al lugar y llamó despacio.

-Hola!, hay alguien aquí?

De repente un hombre alto de aspecto humanoide se le apareció por detrás. El hombre era alto, de color verde, orejas puntiagudas y colmillos que se notaban aún teniendo la boca cerrada. Tenía una bata blanca cerrada y debajo de esta, se veía que traía ropa de color violeta.

La miró fijamente y con rostro sombrío.

-Quién demonios eres tu?..

Milk se sobresalto al instante que escucho su voz. Se giró un poco y se enfrentó de golpe con aquel sujeto.

-Ho..la… -Milk saludo nerviosa. Lo miró un instante. -Soy Milk, la esclava doméstica del príncipe Vegeta.

El sujeto la miró detenidamente y vio con fastidio el pañuelo rojo que tenía la chica en su brazo.

-Ya veo. Que quieres?. No puedes estar en otra área que no sea la tuya…

-Lo se. Pero me dijo un guerrero que aquí había doctores que podían curar otras razas que no sea saiyajin.

El hombro se alejo un poco y tomó unos papeles.

-Si, es cierto. Por qué lo dices?

-Verá señor…

-Dende. Me llamo Dende. -El hombre dijo secamente sin voltear a verla.

-Bien, señor Dende. Necesito de un médico. Tengo una mujer que acaba de llegar a este planeta, pero está en un estado como vegetal…

-Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?. Si hay una mujer que acaba de llegar al planeta, debe ser una prostituta traída de alguna purga. Llévala al prostíbulo y asunto arreglado.

-NO!... ella no es esa clase de mujeres!. El príncipe Vegeta me ha dejado ocuparme de ella. Despertó al llegar del viaje, tiene los ojos abiertos, pero no se mueve. No hace nada.

Dende se giro un poco y de reojo y la miró.

-Acaso tiene alguna enfermedad extraña?

-Si… ella tiene… -Milk dudo unos minutos. -Bueno, ella tiene problema psiquiátricos…

Dende se molesto con la mujer y la enfrentó.

-Entonces busca un especialista en eso. Yo curo a la gente que tiene heridas en su cuerpo, no los cerebros.

-Lo siento. -Milk bajó la mirada. -Y sabe usted de donde puedo sacar uno?

Dende rodó los ojos y se molesto más.

-Mira niña, no creo que aquí existan esa clase de doctores, pues en este maldito planeta no les importa la psiquis de las personas. Pero, si los hay, busca por ahí, en otro lado. A mi no me molestes con esas cosas, ahorra mi tiempo y lárgate!

Milk lo miró enojada, que clase de criatura era esa que osaba tratarla de esa manera.

-Oiga señor, yo lo he tratado bien. Exigo respeto. El príncipe Vegeta me ha dado autorización para que cuide de mi amiga, si usted no me ayuda se lo dire.

Dende la volvió a mirar sorprendido y sonrió de lado. Esa niña tenía un carácter fuerte.

-Ya, está bien. Haremos esto. Tráela y la examinare, haré lo que pueda. -El hombre se sentó en una de sus sillas.

-Gracias. -Milk quedó pensativa. -No puedo traerla. El príncipe me la dejó a mi cuidado, pero me prohibió que alguien la viera. Ella no puede ser expuesta.

Dende se sorprendió por lo que escucho, pero por su seguridad, no hizo preguntas. Pero si se enfureció más.

-Eres insoportable niña!. Bien, deja que busque mis cosas e iré contigo a donde está ella.

Milk se iluminó un segundo.

-Muchas gracias!

Dende se levantó y tomó algunas cosas y las guardo en un bolso de color negro. Se sacó la bata y de mala gana salió junto con Milk del palacio de Vegeta.

* * *

Vegeta había salido de su comedor completamente lleno, sin duda su nueva esclava era buena y no lo había decepcionado.

Como todo guerrero, luego de una purga y una exquisita cena, era la hora de su tercer placer, el sexo.

Fue a su cuarto, se cambió de guantes, pues el no tocaria mujeres vulgares con los guantes con los que comía y salió del palacio rápidamente.

Se dirigió directo a la zona este de Vejita. Allí, donde estaba uno de los prostíbulos de Onion y Zou, uno de los más grandes de todos, pues allí se haria la celebración.

Estaba decidido. Buscaría una linda hembra y la estrenaría esa misma noche, quizás si le gustaba la sumaria a su harem. Pero la decisión de relajarse y pasarla bien, era lo único que tenía en su mente.

Como siempre fue el último en llegar y se dio cuenta, porque desde afuera podía oler el desagradable aroma de hombres lujuriosos y ebrios. Al parecer Zou ya los estaba esperando y los había agasajado como se debe.

Entró sin pensarlo y cuando los guerreros lo vieron, automáticamente se dieron la vuelta para reverenciarlo.

-No es necesario, aquí somos todos guerreros, dejemos las formalidades para el castillo.

Vegeta estaba un poco harto de que siempre se quedaran callados y expectantes ante él. No le desagradaba, él imponía su presencia, pero esa noche quería divertirse como todos los demás.

Los guerreros se relajaron y continuaron con sus orgías y malos hábitos masculinos.

Vegeta se acercó a una de las mesas que el prostíbulo tenía reservada solo para él. Se dio cuenta enseguida que ese era su lugar, pues sobre el mantel rojo, reposaba una insignia real de color blanco.

Miró a su alrededor, esa era la primera vez que entraba a ese lugar. El sitio era amplio y sencillo. Tenía varias mesas, un pequeño escenario donde las mujeres bailaban y excitaban con sus encantos, sobre las paredes de los lados había muchas puertas. El lugar era angosto y muy largo. Las puertas sin dudas eran la habitaciones de las mujeres, que utilizaban para atender a los guerreros.

Cerca de su mesa había una puerta con la insignia real, era obvio que su habitación debía ser diferente a las demás, tenía que haber más comodidades y más intimidad, pues está estaba apartada a las demás.

Vegeta se sentó en la silla, y de repente se le acercó una joven de cabello rosa, con hermosas curvas, semidesnuda. La chica tenía aspecto medio humano, pero su piel era como escamosa, sin embargo era exquisita a los ojos de los hombres.

La chica se acercó con una sonrisa y posó sobre la mesa de Vegeta una copa con el mejor vino del lugar. El príncipe la acepto y la miró soberbiamente.

-Dile a Zou que venga.

-Si su majestad.

La chica se dio la vuelta sensualmente y se alejo mientras movía sus caderas. Vegeta quedó viéndola hipnótico y trató de contenerse de tocar a la chica, pues el sabía que le esperaba algo mejor.

Unos minutos más tarde, una hermosa mujer de curvas perfectas se acercaba a la mesa.

Zou, a pesar de ser una mujer madura, se la consideraba la prostituta más hermosa de todo el planeta Vejita. Entendía a la perfección porque su padre la había tenido como favorita 20 años atrás.

Tanto lo había vuelto loco, que el rey conservó a la prostituta después de su casamiento, y aunque no la usara más sexualmente, le había dado el control absoluto de los prostíbulos para que le enseñe a las chicas nuevas a complacer correctamente a un hombre.

Zou era hermosa. Su sonrisa era cautivante y ni hablar de su cuerpo. Su cabello era de color negro, largo, hasta la cintura, que levantaba en alto con una coleta de caballo, así le daba la silueta estilizada que por años y años, ella no perdía. Sin embargo a pesar de tanta belleza física, lo que más impactaba en ella, eran esos ojos enormes de color amarillo ámbar que se podían ver desde lejos.

La mujer se acercó al joven príncipe y con una hermosa sonrisa reverencio.

-Mi querido príncipe!, que honor que este está noche presente!

Vegeta la miró. La mujer realmente le gustaba. Pero, jamás en su vida tocaría una mujer que le perteneció a su padre, simplemente lo veía aberrante. Su honor jamás se lo permitiría. Sin embargo sonrió y se dejó seducir por la mujer.

-Zou, estas igual a como te recuerdo!. Siempre hermosa mujer, nunca envejeces.

La mujer sonrió y miró al joven príncipe.

-Puedo acompañarlo?.

Vegeta asintió con la cabeza y la mujer se sentó junto a él. Lo miró dulcemente.

-De verdad eres el fiel retrato de tu padre… Si en unos años te dejas crecer la barba, simplemente deberás colocarte un cartel que diga que eres el heredero y no el rey… sin duda me meteré en tu cama…. -La mujer sonrió y toco despacio la mano del joven.

El chico reaccionó enseguida y paso su mano sobre la pierna de ella. Esa hembra le gustaba, lo estaba tentando y el no podría decirle que no. Pero se contuvo. Trató de sonar frío y alejarse por su padre y su honor.

-Espera entonces a que me ponga viejo para eso. Solo espero que tu no pongas vieja y fea!

Zou sonrió divertida, ese chico era exactamente igual al padre, hasta para responder irónicamente. Lo miró y sacó su mano rápido.

-Cariño, no puedo darme el lujo de envejecer. Soy una puta importante aquí, debo dar el ejemplo a mis chicas.

Vegeta aparto su mano y tomó de su bebida. El chico noto la confianza de la mujer para con él, pero por esa noche se lo permitiría. Dejó su bebida en la mesa y cruzó los brazos.

-Es cierto. Así que debo estar en lo cierto si creo que ya domaste a las nuevas?, a las que traje hoy?

La joven peligrosa se acercó y dejó otra copa de alcohol en la mesa y se retiró mirando al príncipe. Zou tomó de la copa y miró al hijo de su antiguo amante.

-Más o menos. No me han dado tiempo querido. Además no puedo sola, Onion a estado en la cámara de recuperación y he tenido que hacer todo sin ayuda. Organizar el agasajo, controlar a las chicas viejas, cambiar los anticonceptivos y domar a las fieras nuevas…. Mi vida es muy estresante!

Vegeta sonrió divertido y tomó de su copa una vez más. Ella lo observo y continuo.

-Príncipe, dejara que lo mime un poco, verdad?

-No tienes opción!... hazlo con confianza.

-Perfecto. Sabes, hace poco llegaste al planeta y no conozco tus gustos. Dime cariño, cómo te gustan las hembras?.

-Fáciles. Sumisas. Que no lloriqueen ni griten como niñas ante mi brutalidad. Y sobre todo… que no hablen!

-A si?, pues aquí hay muchas así, cuando…

Vegeta la interrumpió.

-Pero… esta noche no quiero eso. Quiere algo salvaje. Una que no este domada. Que me de batalla. Está noche me quiero divertir y quiero jugar.

Zou sonrió perversamente.

-Tengo justo lo que estas buscando.

* * *

 _ **-Supongo que todo eso te lo contó el re… digo, el príncipe?, verdad?**_

 _ **La chica giro y negó con la cabeza.**_

 _ **-No, de nuevo se equivoca. Todo aquello me lo contó Zou. Ella se hizo muy amiga de Bulma... La conocí muy bien.**_

 _ **-La "conociste"?... hablas en pasado…**_

 _ **-Si, es pasado… -La chica volvió a mirar por la ventana. -Ella es parte del pasado...**_

 _ **-Acaso se murió?...**_

 _ **La mujer sonrió amargamente, se giro y lo miró a los ojos.**_

 _ **-Quiere beber agua?. Necesita algo?.**_

 _ **El joven sacerdote se sorprendió con la pregunta. Era claro que la chica cambió de tema rápidamente. Se dijo así mismo que si hacía eso, era por algo. Le siguió el juego y espero, quizás en algún otro momento le contaría.**_

 _ **-Que?, no. Estoy bien. Muchas Gracias.**_

 _ **-Padre Isaías , es usted un joven muy educado.**_

 _ **-Bueno, muchas gracias. Digamos que mi madre se lleva todo el crédito.**_

 _ **La chica sonrió provocando que el cura se sonroje. La mujer noto eso y se acercó un poco a él.**_

 _ **-Padre, usted estuvo alguna vez con una mujer?**_

 _ **El hombre se ruborizo más y volteo la mirada.**_

 _ **-A que te refieres?**_

 _ **-Intimidad?. Algunas vez tuvo intimidad con alguna chica?.**_

 _ **El hombre aclaró su garganta y trató de sonar calmado.**_

 _ **-No, yo… yo soy virgen. Jamás he tocado a una mujer. No puedo hacerlo…**_

 _ **La mujer se sentó en la cama y lo miró desde abajo.**_

 _ **-Ya veo. La religión se toma muy enserio el tema de la castidad. Es muy común.**_

 _ **El cura se acercó y se sentó junto a ella.**_

 _ **-Por qué lo preguntas?**_

 _ **-Curiosidad. Perdón si fui irrespetuosa. A veces no me doy cuanta que ya no trató con esos monos salvajes…. Ellos no tienen pudor alguno, ya lo** **habrá** **notado.**_

 _ **-Puedo imaginarlo. Sus celebraciones son.. un poco extremas…**_

 _ **-No sabe cuanto….**_

 _ **La chica miró al frente en un punto ciego y continuo su historia.**_

* * *

Zou se había levantado de su asiento y había entrado a una habitación. Vegeta la vio y espero unos minutos. Terminó su copa y se asomo a ver a sus soldados. Al parecer todos se divertían.

Los guerreros estaban con mujeres encima y bebían de una manera grotesca. Vio a Nappa que tenía dos hembras hermosas en sus piernas. El tipo estaba ebrio y reía sin parar.

Miró el lugar, la escena se repetía. Esos hombres no tenían ningún pudor en manosear mujeres, besarlas y tocarlas enfrente de los demás. Incluso pudo ver como algunos tenían a las hembras contra la pared y las embestían sin parar.

Otros simplemente estaban sentados y tenían entre sus piernas mujeres que le hacían sexo oral. Algunos se subían al escenario en donde había chicas bailando y las tocaban entre dos o tres guerreros.

Vegeta volteo la mirada, eso le pareció grotesco. Estaba bien tener sexo con todas, pero no era necesario el publico. Sabía que a veces no podían usar las habitaciones porque había que pagar más y que estaban acostumbrados a tener sexo delante de todos, pero esa noche era todo gratis, podían tener un poco de decoro.

Se giró y vio como Zou lo llamaba con su mano. El príncipe se puso de pie y se acercó despacio.

-Príncipe, pasa a tu habitación real. Sabes bien que aquí sólo puedes entrar tu. Pasa y ponte cómodo. En dos minutos vengo con algo que puede llegar a interesarte.

Vegeta asintió y entró a la habitación. Se sacó los guantes y se sentó a esperar el pequeño regalito de Zou.

Tal como dijo la mujer, pasaron dos minutos y la pelinegra entraba con una hermosa mujer rubia de ojos celestes.

La chica era preciosa, algo delgada para su gusto y se veía poco femenina, pero a su saber, eso no era relevante. Lo único que él quería era luchar y divertirse un poco. No necesitaba más que un hueco donde enterrar su miembro.

Zou entró con la chica que se retorcía y se movía para todos lados. Vegeta la vio como luchaba con la mujer mayor. Tenía un pañuelo en la boca y estaba atada de las muñecas. Vegeta levantó una ceja interrogante.

Zou lo miró y le aclaró sus dudas.

-Perdona la vestimenta, casi que no me dejó bañarla, mucho menos cambiar sus ropas. Fue lo único que pude ponerle.

Vegeta la observó detalladamente. La rubia vestía un pantalón de color azul largo, unas botas marrones y una remera blanca sencilla, con mangas cortas. El cabello dorado suelto y nada de maquillaje

-Es indomable. Al parecer no le gusta que la toquen los hombres… dice que le dan asco!...

Vegeta sonrió perversamente.

-Ya veremos que opina después de está noche.

Zou sonrió y tiró a la mujer al piso. Está se intento levantar, pero se le hizo difícil ya que también tenía las piernas atadas.

-Tenga cuidado príncipe, muerde… No le deje muchas marcas por favor, es hermosa y pagaran mucho por ella. -Zou miró a la chica. -Adiós cariño. Pórtate bien. Vendré por ti más tarde. Compórtate.

La mujer se retiró de la habitación. Vegeta se levantó y miró a la chica. Está lo miró con total desprecio y comenzó a retorcerse intentando escapar.

-No gastes energía en el piso mujer… la necesitaras en un par de minutos…

La pelirubia abrió los ojos llena de pánico cuando sintió como era levantada con una sola mano y luego arrojada bruscamente en la cama.

-Voy a soltarte y debes darme algo de pelea.. sino será muy aburrido….

Vegeta soltó las manos y pies de la chica y ella automáticamente se quitó el pañuelo que cubría su boca e intentó escaparse. No llegó muy lejos, pues una mano fuerte la volvió a empujar dejándola boca arriba sobre la cama. Cuando sintió que Vegeta se le subía encima, intento golpearlo, comenzó a empujarlo, rasguñarlo y patearlo. Intento todo lo que pudo mientras gritaba sin parar.

-Exacto… justo lo que quería… Si sigues así, me obligaras a llevarte a mi harem… Hay que domarte… y está noche sabrás como lo haré….

Vegeta la tomó de las muñecas con fuerza, mientras se divertía inmensamente. La chica gritaba sin parar y no paraba de defenderse.

Simplemente, un juego divertido.

* * *

Milk había llegado a su casa con el médico. Dende la miraba de reojo, se le hacía extraño como una criatura tan simple he indefensa pudiera volar tan bien y rápido. Miró hacia abajo y diviso como la mujer no mentia. Estaba en el valle real y justo en la propiedad del príncipe Vegeta.

Aterrizaron en la entrada y Milk camino hasta su puerta. De repente sintió como alguien se acercaba furioso y con muy mala cara.

La chica giró y vio a Kakarotto parado detrás de ellos. La chica sonrió pero su sonrisa se desecho al instante al ver el rostro del muchacho.

Este estaba todo rojo, parecía enojado. Se acercó despacio bajo la atenta mirada de Dende y Milk. Se posó enfrente del sujeto verde y sin querer le grito.

-Quién demonios eres tu?, que haces con ella?

Los dos se miraron sin comprender nada. Milk, que aún era demasiado inocente, lo miró a los ojos sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que hacía Kakarotto.

-Oye, no es necesario que grites, mocoso!. Mejor dicho, tu que haces aquí?. Está es propiedad del príncipe Vegeta, tu no puedes estar en este sitio….

Kakarotto se puso rojo de furia. Estaba que explotaba de celos. Dio un paso más adelante y tomó del cuello de la camisa del hombre. Milk se sobresaltó y caminó rápido hacia ellos y tomó del brazo al joven saiyajin.

-Kakarotto, que haces?, no hagas eso!. El doctor vino a ver a Bulma. Ella despertó, pero no reacciona…

El joven la miró y se enojo con el mismo. Eso no era normal. Esa actitud jamás había existido en el. Soltó despacio al hombre que lo miraba incrédulo y miró el suelo.

-Yo… lo siento… no sabía que era médico…

-No sabía que debía tener un cartel en el cuello diciendo que soy médico para evitar el marcado de territorio…

Kakarotto se sonrojo peor al entender lo que insinuaba el hombre verde.

-No… yo.. es que… Yo solo vigilo el lugar. Vegeta mi pidió que me asegure que su esclava llegara bien a su casa.

Milk lo miró sorprendida y cuestiono.

-De verdad mi amo hizo eso?...

El chico se puso nervioso. Era la primera vez en su vida que mentía y al parecer lo hacía muy bien.

-Si…

Dende lo miró y sonrió por lo bajó. Los saiyajin de verdad eran una raza territorial y extraña. Era obvio los celos del joven y como marcaba a la hembra que quería. No hacía falta ser un experto. Miró a Milk y se ofusco.

-Podemos ver a tu amiga?, debo irme ya!

Milk lo miró y asintió nerviosa. Corría hasta la puerta y abrió la entrada. Milk paso y encendió la luz. Hizo seña y Dende entró detrás de ella.

Por unos minutos Milk miró a Kakarotto preguntándose qué estaba haciendo. El chico se sonrojo y sin pedir permiso entró a la casa.

-No es necesaria tu marca personal… Me iré en unos minutos. -Se molesto el hombre verde.

Milk miró a Dende sin entender lo que dijo y luego al saiyajin. Este estaba rojo y de manera infantil comenzó a reírse con nervios.

Dende rodó los ojos y trató de ignorar la escena.

-Dime niña, donde está la chica?

-Arriba. Sígame por favor.

Milk subió las escaleras y Dende la siguió, miró hacía atrás y veía al joven que imitaba los pasos. Negó en desaprobación. Las hormonas de esos sujetos, eran irritables.

Milk camino por el pasillo, y se metió directo al cuarto de Bulma.

Está estaba en la misma posición. Ojos abiertos, mirando el techo, respirando, a veces parpadeaba, pero completamente perdida.

La pelinegra dejó pasar a Dende y se posó del lado derecho de la cama. El médico camino hasta el lado izquierdo y comenzó a revisarla.

Tomó su pulso, escucho su respiración y controló su presión, reviso su boca y los ojos. Despacio sacó las sábanas, escucho sus pulmones, miró su abdomen y tocó su estómago.

Todo parecía normal, su estado físico era un poco deplorable por la falta de comida, pero más allá de eso, su cuerpo estaba bien.

Dende miró a Milk y negó.

-El problema lo tiene en el cerebro. Está en un estado de trance, estrés postraumático. Sus signos vitales están estables, pero su cerebro hizo cortocircuito.

Milk cubrió su boca asustada y se callo de rodillas al suelo.

-Dime, ella tomaba alguna medicina, o algo?

-Si, ella… ella tomaba unos medicamentos que le dio el médico de la tierra. Eso la mantenía estable. -Milk volvió a cubrir a Bulma con las sábanas.

-Bien, lleva varios días sin los medicamentos y su cuerpo está reaccionando a la falta de la droga. Estará así por un tiempo. No puedo decirte con certeza cuanto. Deberás dejarla hasta que vuelva en si.

Dende se levantó y tomó su bolso.

-Dime, ella tiene problemas en su mente, verdad?

Milk asintió con pena.

-Si, ella está enferma desde los doce años. Ha tenido muchos episodios como estos, pero pasaban rápido con el medicamento.

-Bueno, eso no pasará esta vez. Aquí no hay medicina para problemas mentales, así que tardará en reponerse… si es que lo hace…

Milk entró en pánico. Había posibilidades de que Bulma quede así para siempre, eso la horrorizo. Sin querer comenzó a llorar.

Kakarotto se acercó y se sentó en el piso junto a ella. La abrazó despacio y trató de consolarla.

Dende los miró y los ignoro. Preparó una aguja, una bolsa blanca y se puso unos guantes.

-Le pondré un suero para mantenerla nutrida e hidratada. Deberás cambiarlo cada vez que se vacíe. Te dejare un par aquí, si se termina, ve a buscar más al ala aconsejo que vigiles también su higiene personal, ya que su cuerpo reaccionara inconscientemente y liberara el remedio de manera automática.

Milk asintió. Bulma era un vegetal y ella debía cuidarla de todo. Apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Kakarotto mientras veía como Dende colocaba todo los instrumentos en su lugar.

"Yo te cuidare Bulma y cuando despiertes, nos iremos lejos de aquí…"

Milk cerró los ojos y no pudo evitar llorar. Sin duda, estaba en un infierno doloroso.

* * *

Mmmm... ha vegeta le ha gustado una rubia indomable... quien sera?... ya veremos-

Espero que les haya gustado!, besos-

Luxia.


	10. Instinto saiyajin

_**Capítulo 8: Instinto saiyajin**_

 **N/A: Hola, hola!. So, llego aquí con un nuevo capitulo!. No quería tardarme tanto, porque como ya dije, ya tengo escrito hasta el 11, solo que están en edición!**

**En fin, agradezco los comentarios tan lindos que he recibido!. Realmente estoy muy metida con el desarrollo de esta historia, y solo quiero subir y subir los capítulos, porque de verdad me apasiona. He tenido muchos comentarios positivos y eso me motiva para continuar.**

 **Les dejo aquí otra capitulo y ya se que muchas ya están impacientes, pero créanme que estoy capítulos son para explicar muchas cosas de las que van a pasar mas adelante.**

 **Solo diré una cosa, presten mucha atención con las explicaciones que se harán a continuación ya que serán claves para lo que viene.**

 **Sin mas que decir les dejo la continuación de "loca traición"**

 **Sigamos viendo que pasara en la vida de estos peculiares personajes.**

 **Salidos, Luxia.**

* * *

Planeta Vejita, 5 meses después.

"Todo había pasado rápidamente en el planeta de los saiyajines. La vida era tranquila y muy gloriosa para la raza guerrera. Las purgas habían sido exitosas, casi todas liderada por el príncipe del planeta rojo. Los guerreros cada día se volvían más fuertes y las batallas más interesantes.

Cada hombre y mujer habían logrado satisfacer su orgullo a su manera. Pues sin duda alguna, la llegada del príncipe había traído gloria y prosperidad. No obstante durante esos cinco meses, los reyes estaban a las expectativas del gran emperador.

Ellos ocultaban cosas al planeta, pues cada vez que el terrible tirano llegaba al territorio nadie se enteraba mucho de la visita.

El rey estaba harto, pues la mitad de las cosas que recaudaban siempre se las llevaba el temido guerrero del frió.

La reina sabía perfectamente lo que tanto frustraba a su esposo, pero no podía hacer más que apoyarlo y ayudarlo con las cosas del reinado.

Al igual que el consejo real que también estaba al tanto de las miserables e injustas cosas que hacía Frezeer con sus recursos, pero, se decían que algún día el príncipe Vegeta iba a llegar a ser el legendario Super saiyajin y lo derrotaría sin piedad. Mientras esperaba a todos aquel suceso, no podían hacer más que obedecer y entregar sus pertenencias."

 _ **El cura miró a la muchacha de cabello azul que tenía enfrente y le interrogó pensativo.**_

 _ **-Las cosas no iban bien en ese entonces, verdad?**_

 _ **-Para nada. El planeta prosperaba, pero Frezeer siempre se las ingeniaba para apoderarse de todo… El rey jamás se dio cuenta del miedo que les tenía el idiota ese… siempre tenía todo oculto… si lo hubieran enfrentados entre todos hubieran obtenido la victoria seguro…**_

 _ **-El rey subestimó a sus propios guerreros.**_

 _ **-Pero no Vegeta… el pudo darse cuenta de muchas cosas….**_

"El príncipe Vegeta estaba consciente de aquella presión, sabía que el futuro de su reino estaba en sus manos y a pesar de que había decidido tomarse un tiempo de descanso, al tercer mes desistió de la idea, al ver una reunión de sus progenitores con la afeminada lagartija.

 _-Espero que el próximo mes sea mejor querido rey Vegeta… esto me esta desilusionando!... vengo de muy lejos por esta porquería, realmente me estas haciendo enojar…_

Vegeta vio como su propio padre se doblegaba ante el maldito ser y solo asentía como un estúpido lacayo.

Su sangre hervía de furia, pues su padre vivía día a día las cosas que a él le había pasado un tiempo antes y repetidamente durante diez malditos años.

Pero sabía de la desventaja de poderes y entendía la humillación que tenía que soportar su padre. No le quedó remedio que aguantar su furia y volver a sus entrenamientos.

Si duda se volvería más fuerte como sea, y a toda costa se convertiría en leyenda, solo para poder humillar al maldito emperador."

 _ **-De verdad eras muy cercana al rey si sabias todas esas cosas…**_

 _ **La chica se dio la vuelta y le sonrió.**_

 _ **-Ya le dije que si… Vegeta, el príncipe tenía miles de cosas en su cabeza en aquellos días, y Frezeer era una de las más importantes… No obstante trataba de vivir su vida normalmente… Más allá de aquellas preocupaciones que en realidad jamás se habían ido, el planeta estaba en paz.**_

"Vegeta tenía más poder del que pensó y no solo con la fuerza. Si no como príncipe y futuro heredero.

Tenía más purgas exitosas que cualquier otro guerrero y a veces las llevaba a cabo con su padre.

A veces iba con su madre para aprender diplomacia cuando la purga no era necesaria. Simplemente estaba aprendiendo a cómo liderar y eso lo hacía sentir orgulloso.

Su vida se había convertido en algo perfecto. Tenía las mejores batallas, aprendía a ser un futuro rey, tenía las mejores cosas del planeta y podía estar con mujeres distintas las veces que quería."

 _ **La chica se volvió hacía el joven sacerdote y se paró de frente. Lo miró a los ojos.**_

 _ **-Dígame si lo aburro… es que… esta historia no seguirá así… le prometo que se pondrá interesante…**_

 _ **El padre Isaías sonrió.**_

 _ **-De que hablas jovencita?, la historia es interesante, me tienes intrigado… Anda, continua, tenemos toda la noche…**_

 _ **La chica sonrió cálidamente y miró el suelo.**_

 _ **-Bueno, no quiero reproches más adelante… Bien en qué estaba?, ah si, de la perfecta vida de Vegeta… Todo iba bastante bien para el, y ni hablar que su pequeña esclava doméstica había sido todo un éxito, pues desde su llegada** **comía** **lo mejor y tenía todo limpio tal y como a él le gustaba.**_

 _ **-Y ella?... que paso con ella en esos cinco meses?...**_

"Milk por su parte trató de relajarse y vivir en paz. Siempre junto a Let. La joven híbrida se había convertido en una amiga para ella. La chica era buena y responsable y siempre la guiaba en todo. Casi no había cometido errores gracias a ella.

Se sentía mejor, pues el deseo de ver a su familia poco a poco se había extinguido, pero no negaba que de vez en cuando lloraba a su padre y a su abuelo.

Pero trataba de reponerse siempre que podía, pues esas cosas no la ayudaban a avanzar y superar esa horrible realidad en la que ahora estaba metida."

 _ **La chica camino hasta un carro, tomó una botella de agua y sirvió en un vaso. Después de beber la bebida fría, la volvió a posar sobre el carro de metal y miró al padre.**_

 _ **-Milk y Vegeta, sin querer formaron en lazo de confianza….**_

"Sin darse cuenta Vegeta y Milk comenzaron a formar una especie de amistad rara. Pues la chica se había dado cuenta que su nuevo amo sin querer comenzaba a contarle algunas cosas que lo inquietaban.

Nunca a modo de información, pero más de una vez se lo vio explicando el porque necesitaba la sala de entrenamiento bien limpia. Aunque ella no preguntaba con palabras, el guerrero igual le comentaba que era lo que quería. Ella no respondía, sabía que a el no le gustaba, y eso hizo que Vegeta comience a confiar un poco en ella. Pues Milk lo escuchaba, jamás lo juzgaba y siempre lo complacía con comida.

Vegeta sabía que algún día se desharía de la muchacha, pero decidió aprovechar lo que ella le daba.

Milk era agradecida, a pesar de saber que estaba ahí por culpa del príncipe, ella veía las cosas positivas y se comportaba de una manera sumisa y alegre. Cosas que le agradaban al guerrero.

También sabía perfectamente que estaba protegida. Los cinco meses en los cuales estaba trabajando junto a Let para atender a Vegeta, los soldados nunca intentaron propasarse con ella y mucho menos tocarla. Ella estaba tranquila, jamás salía sin su pañuelo rojo y todo el planeta sabía perfectamente quién era y que hacia."

 _ **-Estaba tranquila, nadie la acosaba, excepto Kakarotto…**_

 _ **-El muchacho saiyajin?...**_

 _ **-El mismo….**_

"Varias veces el joven guerrero la iba a visitar a su casa y más de una vez intentó tocarla, quizás de una manera tranquila para él, pero para ella no era así.

En una oportunidad Kakarotto había llegado a su casa por la noche y entró a la casa sin pedir permiso. Milk que había llegado hacía poco tiempo a su morada, había entrado a la ducha y se estaba bañando.

Tremendo fue el susto que se dio cuando abrió la puerta y vio al chico parado detrás de está todo rojo y con una expresión seria.

Milk primero se asusto y le preguntó si estaba bien, pero su preocupación se disipó y se enojó terriblemente cuando el muchacho quiso besarla. Milk lo aparto pero fue peor, pues la cola del chico se había puesta agresiva y trató de quitarle la toalla que cubría su desnudez.

Ese día había sido muy perturbador, pues Milk se puso roja, golpeó al chico y lo hecho de la casa. Kakarotto estaba furioso, pero con el mismo y se fue sin decir nada.

Semanas después el joven había vuelto para pedirle perdón por su comportamiento. Milk lo aceptó y le pidió que no vuelva a entrar a su casa sin permiso. El joven se puso feliz por ser perdonado y acepto. La pelinegra le pidió que fuese su amigo y el chico aceptó sin entender bien lo que significaba esa palabra.

Así paso aquella vez, una de tantas, pues a pesar de prometer comportarse, Kakarotto siempre la estaba acosando.

En la cocina de Vegeta, el chico había entrado miles de veces y siempre la iba a visitar y en más de una ocasión intentó besarla, lo que Milk enseguida trataba de calmarlo y lo sacaba con elegancia. Poco a poco la joven comenzó a acostumbrarse a esos tratos que tenía el joven guerrero para con ella, pero un día que casi fue tomada por el, se dio cuenta de lo que el chico quería hacerle y le prohibió la entrada a la cocina.

Ese día si no fuera por Let, era más que seguro que el joven la tomaría en el piso de la cocina. Al principio Milk se asusto, pero cuando a la noche llegó a su casa, se sentía deseada y sin querer se durmió con ese pensamiento en su cabeza."

 _ **-Entonces la joven se estaba acostumbrando a esos tratos?...**_

 _ **La peliazul se puso seria de repente y bajó la mirada.**_

 _ **-Nunca te puedes acostumbrar a esos tratos… ella solo no tuvo opción… Además,** **surgió** **otro problema más aterrador….**_

 _ **Isaías miró a la chica y sin querer se le erizo la piel.**_

"Las cosas se pusieron peor con las visitas de Dende a su casa. El iba dos veces por semana a revisar a Bulma que seguía en el mismo estado y ella no entendía porque cada vez que el hombre iba se ponía nerviosa.

Tardaba el doble cuando se bañaba, se ponía perfume y vestía lo mejor que podía. Sin querer quería llamar su atención y aunque el sujeto parecía desinteresado, siempre salía de la casa con una sonrisa extraña.

Sin duda estaban comenzando a tener una cierta simpatía y era mutua."

 _ **-El médico?... el y ella?...**_

 _ **La chica sonrió.**_

 _ **-Si, era un coqueteo raro, yo lo vi con mis propios ojos. Al principio fue indefenso, pero… pero bueno, luego puede imaginar como se pusieron las cosas… Kakarotto acechaba prácticamente a Milk… las cosas si se pusieron malas después…. pero...**_

"Más allá de esas escenas con ambos, Milk vivía tranquila. Vegeta había comenzado a darle dinero por su trabajo y ella iba a comprarse cosas. Primero artículos de limpieza y aseo personal. Para ella y para Bulma. Pues la muchacha tenía que bañar a su amiga vegetal y necesitaba los productos que conseguía en el pequeño pueblo a las afueras del valle real. Luego, sin saber porque, se compraba ropa. Siempre elegía atuendos bonitos y se ruborizaba cuando se los ponía.

No era mucho, pero la verdad es que las medicinas de Bulma eran gratis, Dende nunca le pedía dinero por ello. Lo que hacía que le alcanzara para cosas diarias. Bulma al seguir en ese estado no necesitaba más que jabón y shampoo para el cabello. Casi siempre tenía un vestido tipo pijama, lo que no demandaba muchas pertenencias.

Milk estaba casi todo el día en el palacio, por lo que tampoco utilizaba muchas de sus cosas. Así que el poco dinero que Vegeta le daba le alcanzaba muy bien para vivir. Ella nunca se quejaba."

 _ **-Bulma aún seguía en el mismo estado?.**_

 _ **-Si, ella estaba igual. No avanzaba. Milk la cuidaba de noche y por las mañanas. Al principio tenía miedo de dejarla por las tardes mientras trabajaba, pero no tenía opción.**_

"Milk se ocupaba de Bulma. La bañaba como si fuera un bebé. La llevaba despacio a la ducha, pues a pesar de ser pequeña, Milk había entrenado mucho en la tierra y poseía bastante fuerza. Sin mencionar que Bulma estaba demasiado delgada por no comer, ella sobrevivía con el suero que Dende le ponia todos los meses.

Pero no hacía nada. Ella solo parpadea y miraba a la nada."

 _ **-Debió ser muy malo para estar en ese estado… Señorita….**_

 _ **La chica lo miró intrigada.**_

 _ **-Si padre?**_

 _ **El joven dudó un segundo y luego dijo tranquilo.**_

 _ **-Tu… tu eres Bulma, verdad?...**_

 _ **La peliazul sonrió y lo miró a los ojos.**_

 _ **-Ya no padre… ya no soy Bulma, ella desapareció. Ella murió el día que el planeta tierra exploto… Yo soy ese demonio azul que todo el universo odia… Bulma era buena… yo no.**_

 _ **El sacerdote se sentó en la cama y cambió su expresión de dolor.**_

 _ **-Por qué?, por qué aceptas tu muerte de esta manera?... por que paso todo esto?...**_

 _ **-Sabe… -Bulma se sentó junto al cura. -La verdad tuve muchos momentos en los que colapse, pero haber estado en ese estado tanto tiempo, simplemente hizo que mi cabeza se descontrolara. Mi mente solo…. solo se fue…. yo… yo me** **volví** **loca totalmente.**_

 _ **El cura se giró y quedó frente a frente a ella. La miró a los ojos y la contemplo.**_

 _ **-Bulma… que fue lo que pasó mientras estabas dormida?**_

 _ **-La verdad, ahora no lo recuerdo bien. Yo solo se que escuchaba voces. Una sonrisa siniestra y veía sangre… mucha sangre…**_

 _ **La chica se acercó al joven.**_

 _ **-Las voces me** **decían** **que debía vengarme… que todos aquellos que me habían hecho sufrir debían pagarlo… Sabe, quizás con medicación o algo yo… quizás yo no hubiera escuchado las voces… pero no paso así…. Las voces… ellas me** **decían** **que debía vengarme…. y yo…. yo solo lo hice…**_

 _ **Bulma apoyo su cabeza sobre el hombro del cura escondiendo su rostro en él y este se tensó completamente…**_

 _ **-Padre… yo de verdad soy ese demonio azul…**_

 _ **-No… tu eres Bulma…, anda sigue contando….** **confía** **siempre en mi… yo** **estaré** **aquí…**_

 _ **Isaías apoyo su mano sobre el cabello azul sedoso de la chica y cerró sus ojos. Mientras Bulma sonreía victoriosa.**_

* * *

El tiempo siguió su curso, y sin darse cuenta habían pasado dos meses más. Y las cosas no habían cambiado para nada.

Kakarotto seguía acosando a Milk como siempre, pues el chico no le daba tregua, pero está vez estaba consciente de su situación.

1 mes antes….

El muchacho después de salir de la cocina aquella tarde, en donde casi hace un disparate, voló hacía las afueras del reino y buscó a su padre. Para su suerte, Bardock se encontraba en el planeta y estaba descansando.

Su hijo varón menor lo busco y lo encontró acostado en el césped junto a una laguna, mientras dormía un poco. El chico se acercó despacio y lo miró.

-Oye… padre…..

Bardock abrió un ojo y vio parado frente a él a Kakarotto. Su rostro estaba extraño. Algo llamo su atención al hombre, que hizo que se sentara rápidamente y lo mirara con atención.

-Kakarotto…. tu cola….

El chico miró su extremidad peluda que estaba suelta de su cintura y se movia sola de un lado a otra.

-Eh?, que?, que ocurre?

-Hace cuanto que hace eso?...

El muchacho se sentó en el suelo frente a su padre y lo miró curioso.

-Pues… no lo recuerdo… Unos cinco o seis meses. Por qué lo preguntas padre?...

Bardock lo miró nervioso. Como era posible que su hijo sea tan despistado a veces. De seguro era culpa de Gine, jamás debio dejar a sus herederos con aquella sensible mujer.

-Kakarotto… tu cola se mueve sola!... Que no sabes porque?

-No, la verdad es que no lo se… pero no es de eso por lo que estoy aquí padre, la verdad es que eso es lo que menos me importa ahora…

Bardock se ofusco y lo miró con espanto.

-Como que no te importa tonto!?... que no vez que cuando la cola de un saiyajin se desprende sola es porque está queriendo reclamar a alguien!?

El chico abrió los ojos y miró a su padre. Pues Kakarotto no entendía nada de esas cosas.

-Que?... no entiendo padre!, que significa eso?

Bardock cerró los ojos molesto y se cruzo de brazos.

-Eres despistado como tu madre!... Kakarotto, estas en celo, tonto!.

-En que?... -El chico se asombró al escuchar eso, porque no entendía bien lo que era. Apoyo sus manos sobre el césped y se acercó interrogante a su padre. -De que hablas padre?, que es eso?...

-Mira mocoso tonto!, estas en celo!, estas en la etapa de fornicar con hembras y al parecer encontraste una que te está poniendo en ese estado. Tus reacciones son normales a esta edad. Te aconsejo que juntes dinero y vayas a algún prostíbulo, si no te quitas esas ganas de una vez, vas a matar a la hembra que te está perturbando!

Kakarotto se puso de pie espantado y cerró sus puños enojado.

-Que.. que demonios dices?!

-Oye… me respetas!, soy tu padre…. Mira, los hombres saiyajin somos puro instinto hijo. Somos diferente en todo sentido a otras razas. Nos movemos según nuestra naturaleza. Llegaste a una edad que quieres intimidad. Necesitas tener intimidad y explotar o lastimaras a alguien. Dime, quién es esa mujer que ha despertado tus instintos?

-Bueno… yo….

El hombre lo interrumpió.

-Kakarotto, una de las cosas que hacen ponernos así, es el aroma. Las mujeres desprenden cierto olor único que le gusta a los hombres. Y a los saiyajins hay aromas que los dominan. Siempre habrá uno que te hará despertar tu instinto, aunque estés con un millón de mujeres, siempre vuelves con la misma… es como una droga personal…

-Como tu y mi madre…. -Kakarotto miró a su padre y soltó de manera inocente.

Bardock se puso rojo y bajó la mirada. No podía mentirle a su hijo, no si quería que lo entendiera.

-Bueno, ese sería un buen ejemplo. Tu madre y yo no vivimos juntos. Ella formó una pareja nueva y yo ando con muchas mujeres, pero por mala suerte para ambos, ella desprende ese aroma que a mi me vuelve loco. Y para la mala suerte de ella, yo desprendo el olor que a ella le gusta. Somos animales, somos puro instinto. Gine y yo nos mantenemos alejados porque nos deseamos mucho, pero no tenemos sentimientos… esa parte es complicada, no puedo explicártelo, quizás ella tenga mejores palabras para decir.

Kakarotto se volvió a sentar frente a su padre y lo miró dudoso.

-Puedo entender porque tu y mi mamá no viven juntos ni se casan, ustedes tienen sus diferencia. También veo y escucho lo que hacen cada vez que se ven sin querer… Además padre, tengo cuatro hermanos… digo… ustedes no son muy discretos a veces… Pero… es que acaso nunca vas a poder alejarte de ella?...

Bardock giro su rostro y trató de sonar frío y desinteresado.

-No hijo… tu madre y yo estamos atados por instinto. Nos nos gusta la idea, pero parece que fuimos destinados a eso. Es por eso que tuvo hijos conmigo y no con su compañero… simplemente estamos unidos de por vida.

-Entonces… yo estaré unido a esta chica para siempre?...

-Lamento decirte que si… de verdad te aconsejo que busques otras hembras para saciar tu apetito sexual, o de lo contrario la lastimaras. Por más saiyajin que ella sea…

-Padre…. -El joven lo interrumpió y bajó la mirada. -Qué ocurre si ella no es saiyajin?. Digo, que pasa si es de otra especie?... Que pasara conmigo?...

-Pues puedes verlo de las dos manera. Lo bueno es que la unión la puedes superar cuando es de parte de uno solo. Pero… lo malo es que si no lo superas, de verdad te volverás loco…

-Padre… ella me está volviendo loco!, estoy haciendo cosas que jamás hice en mi vida.. yo.. yo quise tomarla sin su permiso!...

Bardock se acercó a su hijo y lo miró.

-Mira, eso es normal por mala suerte. Si ella fuera saiyajin quizás no hubiera problema. Pero al ser de otra raza te será cada vez peor. Vas a querer reclamarla, tomarla en cualquier lado. Incluso te volverás loco si la vez con otro hombre, querrás marcar tu territorio. La tocaras y no podrás controlarte.

-Es todo lo que me está pasando…. -Kakarotto bajó la mirada con dolor.

-Mira, cuando yo me comporte así con tu madre y no lograba dejarla en paz, opte por irme lejos, pensé que quizás así se me pasaría un poco. Busque otras mujeres y trate de tranquilizarme. Cuando regrese tu tenias un año y algunos meses y ella me busco para decirme de tu nacimiento y que yo tenía derecho a conocerte…. Kakarotto, me fui casi dos años y cuando tu madre me busco, la tome en el mismo momento que me saludo… yo… solo quería estar con ella, se lo hice en la cama que compartía con mi compañera de ese momento, la cual se fue cuando vio a tu madre desnuda dormida a mi lado…. Yo… Si tan solo tu madre no me correspondiera quizás sería más fácil… pero ella siempre dice que si…. aunque me grita y me golpea, me echa y me saca, ella siempre…. -Bardok bajó la mirada también .-Simplemente es imposible escapar de esto… es lo peor que le pasa a un hombre como yo… como tu, como todos… nadie escapa de eso hijo… nadie…

El joven miró a su padre, el realmente sufría con la extraña relación que tenía con su madre. El casi nunca preguntaba acerca de aquello, pero la verdad es que no solo su padre padecía aquello, su madre también. El chico miró a su progenitor y hablo molesto.

-Yo… yo no quiero lastimarla padre… Hay alguna forma de… y si la hago mi esposa?.

-Bueno, eso sería positivo para ti, siempre y cuando ella te acepte. Sería un alivio. Pero, aún eres joven para casarte, debes esperar hasta los dieciocho, los reyes no te darán el permiso. Además, si ella no es saiyajin, deduzco o que es una puta o una esclava…

Kakarotto se paró de golpe y lo miró furioso.

-Ella no es de esas!... ella es una buena chica!... -El joven miró hacia el costado. -Ella… ella es la esclava doméstica de…

Bardock miró a su hijo y también se levantó.

-Ni se te ocurra decirme que es…

El chico miró el suelo y se puso rojo.

-Ah!, Kakarotto, eres estúpido?!... como se te ocurre entrar en celo con la esclava de Vegeta?!... acaso estas loco?, quieres que el príncipe te mate o que?!

-Padre, crees que lo hice apropósito?... yo no quiero ni verla, pero siempre estoy rondando su casa o la cocina real. Siempre estoy encima de ella y en más de una ocasión me vi acosándola!, no lo hago porque quiero!...

-Es que acaso la estupidez está en los genes?!... maldición!. Hijo, porque somos tan idiotas, porque nos atraen las mujeres imposibles….

-De que hablas?... -El muchacho miró intrigado a su padre.

El hombre negó con la cabeza y miró a su hijo.

-No importa. Mira, debes alejarte de esa chica. Te diré algo, vamos al prostíbulo de Onion, yo te daré dinero. Debes tratar de liberar esa presión o de verdad la vas a matar hijo… la puedes lastimar! y ahí si que el príncipe te matara! Sabes como es el con su propiedad...

-Pero padre… yo no voy a esos lugares… yo…

-Lo se!. Hace unos meses ganaste un premio de tu primera purga y me dijo Raditz que no fuiste… eres un idiota!

-Y menos mal!, cuando llegue a la casa de Milk estaba ese estúpido namekiano… lo odio!

-Hijo, debes olvidarte de esa chica!. No puedes tomarla ni reclamarla!. Anda, vamos al prostíbulo, yo te invito. Veras que te calmas un poco…

Kakarotto miró a su padre dudoso y luego asintió con la cabeza.

-Está bien, pero antes debo decirle a mi madre. Ella está sola porque su esposo se fue de purga. Quiero que esté tranquila, le diré que fui contigo y…

Bardock lo interrumpio.

-Está… está sola?... y tus hermanos?...

El joven miró a su padre y levantó los hombros.

-Ni idea, bueno, Bardock jr. vive con su compañera papá. Raditz se fue hace semanas y no regreso. Dice que el ya es grande y quiere vivir solo. Tamago comenzó con sus entrenamientos exclusivo. Yo estoy aquí contigo y Blue se fue con Raditz… Sabes que ellos son muy unidos, como Bardock jr. y Tamago… aunque a mamá no le gusta mucho que Blue este lejos, ella apenas tiene 6 años y mamá es muy sobreprotectora…. -El chico pensó un momento. -Oye, porque no me dieron una hermana a mi que me quiera más que a todos?...

Bardock bajó la mirada y tembló despacio ignorando las absurdas palabras de su hijo varón menor..

-Kakarotto…. hijo… tu ve al prostíbulo… yo… yo iré a avisarle a tu madre en donde vas a estar….

El chico que bastante inocente era lo miró y sonrió.

-En serio iras tu?. Muy bien, gracias papá. -El joven lo miró dudoso y reacciono. -Espera…. acaso quieres estar a solas con mi madre?... Papá, ya somos cinco, deja de embarazar a mi mamá!

Bardock trago fuerte.

-No, qué tonterías hablas… yo.. yo si supere esas cosas!. Crees que tu madre me sigue gustando?... por favor, no seas tonto!...

Bardock cruzo los brazos y miró hacía otro lado con los ojos cerrados. El chico no dijo nada y sonrió despacio.

-Bien, como digas papá…

Bardock estaba apunto de despegar cuando su hijo lo llamo.

-Papá!... se que no tienes prisa alguna de avisarle a mi madre… -Se aclaró la garganta. -Pero si por esas casualidad no puedes venir conmigo… me puedes dar dinero?...

Bardock se ruborizo al ser descubierto. Suspiro derrotado y metió la mano en su bolsillo.

-Toma hijo… ve tu solo… perdonarme. Si no me hubieras dicho que tu madre estaba sola, te hubiera acompañado, pero la verdad… la verdad es que soy hombre, pero soy más saiyajin y mi instinto me hace buscar a mi mujer… lo siento… Tu.. tu ve!, tu aún estas a tiempo!.

Bardock le dio una bolsita llena de monedas a su hijo y levantó vuelo en dirección a la casa de sus hijos y de la mujer que lo volvía loco.

Kakarotto miró el cielo viendo a su padre volar con desesperación. Realmente lo manejaba el instinto, algo muy raro y quizás muy malo.


	11. Encuentro

_**Capítulo 9: Encuentro**_

 **N/A: Buenas, llegue con un nuevo capítulo!**

 **Y con él, llegó el gran momento señores… si!... Llegó el inminente encuentro… el que todos estamos esperando!...**

 **Sin más que decir, los dejo leer y sacar sus propias conclusiones.**

 **Les comento que tratare de publicar todo lo que pueda ya que el día 29 de enero me voy a otro país de vacaciones y no publicare nada por un buen tiempo. Están avisadas, así que no vale hacerme brujería por eso!**

 **Gracias por todos los comentarios, me ayudan a seguir con esta hermosa historia, que ya les voy a decir algo importante… tendrá segunda parte… chan!**

 **Bueno, los dejo seguir con la hermosa vida.**

 **Les envió un abrazo de agradecimiento.**

 **Luxia.**

* * *

"Después de la extraña e intensa charla de Kakarotto con su padre, pasó un mes. Ese día el joven había llegado al prostíbulo de Onion y Zou, había solicitado una chica con cabello de color negro y una hermosa mujer le fue entregada. No negaba que le gusto, esa fue su primera vez con una hembra. Pero el chico no sintió absolutamente nada por la bella dama.

Había salido cuatro horas después del lugar, no negaba estar un poco más aliviado, pero sentía un vacío tan grande en su pecho que pensó que algo malo estaba pasando con él. Definitivamente, él era el maldito problema.

Ese día, Kakarotto había llegado de noche a su casa pero no pudo entrar.

Al aterrizar en su jardín y acercarse a la puerta, pudo escuchar gritos y gemidos del interior. Simplemente no quiso ni imaginar lo que pasaba con sus padres, giro y se fue directo a la casa de Milk, y allí se quedó, sentado sobre el árbol toda la noche vigilando su pequeña morada."

-Ese chico… Kakarotto, realmente estaba enamorado de Milk.

Bulma levantó la mirada y miró los ojos del cura.

-No se confunda padre… Los saiyajin no tienen ni idea de lo que es el amor. Ellos solo se mueven por instinto. -Bulma se apartó un poco del joven. -La verdad, es que hay cosas que ellos no pueden cumplir como los humanos, por ejemplo la fidelidad o el respeto. No son malos en ese sentido, es un mundo un poco machista… Pero eso terminó cuando Bulma despertó definitivamente… ella sin duda rompió el paradigma….

El joven sacerdote la miró sorprendido.

-Quieres decir que?... Bulma… digo, tu… despertaste finalmente?...

Bulma se puso de pie y miró hacía la ventana.

-Si… finalmente desperté… y fue en un mal momento….

* * *

Siete meses habían pasado desde que Milk y Bulma tocaron las tierras del planeta rojo. Siete meses que sin duda habían pasado muchas cosas. Realmente la vida de la pelinegra estaba tranquila y ni hablar del joven príncipe saiyajin que estaba apunto de cumplir los 18 años.

A tan solo dos semanas del gran acontecimiento, el planeta estaba de cabezas, pues bien sabía que la gran fiesta sería épica y sin duda la mejor de todas.

En eso solo pensaba Vegeta y su reina. La mujer le había pedido que la ayudara con los preparativos. Sin duda quería agasajar a su primogénito, pero con todo la aprobación de él. Y aunque al joven no le interesaba absolutamente nada de esas cosas, decidido participar.

Pues aunque lo niegue, le gustaba estar un poco con su joven y hermosa madre. Ella era inteligente, orgullosa y una guerrera segura de si misma.

Jamás tuvo la posibilidad de conocerla y sin querer se propuso a hacerlo. Era la oportunidad de saber cómo era la mujer que le había dado la vida.

Y no fue en vano. La reina era digna de llamarse así. Su inteligencia era superior a cualquier mujer y su gusto era exquisito y sofisticado.

"-Usted ha heredado mi buen gusto, príncipe… Su padre tiene las peores elecciones..

-Bueno… no siempre… La escogió a usted, o no?...

La reina giró y miró a su heredero.

-Claro que no príncipe, su padre y yo fuimos obligados a casarnos…. usted solo fue producto de un convenio….

Vegeta la miró.

-Y Tarble?... Y Veg?

La reina esquivo la mirada y cambió de tema."

Ese día la mujer se había delatado sola, pero él jamás diría nada, simplemente cerró la boca y miró hacía otro lado.

"-Ya es todo lo que necesito de usted hoy… siga con su entrenamiento. Yo me encargo desde aquí."

La mujer era seria y fría, pero sabía bien cual era la prioridad para su vástago. Vegeta había comprendido que sus padres eran una fachada. Era más que obvio que ellos sentían cosas por el otro, pero con tal de no demostrar esos estúpidos sentimientos y no dar un mal ejemplo a su heredero, lo reprimían.

Cosas que él debía aprender para el día que tuviera su propia descendencia.

Si, la reina era una mujer extraña, pero Vegeta pensó como es que la conocía poco a poco. Le pedía su consejo, le hablaba muy calmada, lo guiaba y lo dejaba entrenar como siempre. Esa era la típica mujer que todo saiyajin necesitaba.

En eso estaba Vegeta aquella mañana hermosa y muy calurosa. Su madre le había pedido muy amablemente si podía controlar las invitaciones de su cumpleaños y firmarlas, ahora que estaba en el palacio y no de purga.

Al principio Vegeta se negó, pues el no podía hacer esas cosas estúpidas, pero, luego analizo que su reina siempre quería que las cosas para él fueran siempre perfectas y que más perfección si tenía su aprobación.

Vegeta se había levantado temprano, había desayunado y entrenado. A la tarde salió de su sala de entrenamiento, se bañó y se fue directo a su oficina a realizar el pedido de su madre. Se sentía medio estúpido, no lo negaba, pero la reina jamás lo molestaría con estupideces, a menos que fuera necesario, así que accedió.

Vegeta decidió organizar las invitaciones de su cumpleaños en su oficina.

El lugar estaba justo a lado de su comedor privado. El no iba mucho por esos lados, pero decidió que todo lo que consiste en papeles y esas cosas, lo resolvería en aquel tranquilo lugar que su madre y la sirvienta Lettuce habían organizado para él.

El sitio era cómodo y pequeño. Contaba con un piso de madera de algarrobo y una gran ventana que estaba justo frente a la puerta. Había un escritorio en el medio de la sala con dos sillas, una frente a la otra. Una chimenea apagada, dos sillones y una extensa biblioteca detrás del escritorio que comenzaba desde el suelo y terminaba casi tocando el techo.

El lugar era pequeño, pero muy cómodo para trabajar temas de poca importancia.

A Vegeta le gustaba. El llegaba por las tardes y se fijaba que su esclava no le haya dejado nada sobre el escritorio, pues desde hace un mes, la mujer le había demostrado tanta confianza que él mismo le había encargado recibir los pedidos burocráticos y los enviaba a su oficina, le preparaba el aperitivo de la tarde y así él comprendía que tenía trabajo de ese tipo.

Aquella tarde no fue la excepción. Cuando Vegeta entró a su oficina, primero observo la limpieza. Como siempre, sublime. Luego vio papeles en su escritorio y comida de merienda.

Así el sabía lo que tenía que haber. El joven príncipe se sentó en su sillón de terciopelo verde, tomó la comida y mientras firmaba sus invitaciones comía su merienda.

Unos minutos después sintió la puerta del lugar abrirse. Giro la mirada y vio a Milk entrar con un carro. Sobre este había una bandeja con una tetera y una taza.

La chica caminó hasta quedar frente a su amo y comenzar a servir el té. Vegeta la miró atento y volvió la vista al carro.

-Dime… como demonios voy a endulzar la cosa está?...

Milk lo miró sorprendida y bajó la mirada prestando atención a la bandeja. Abrió los ojos y se asusto. Como podría haber sido tan tonta y olvidar el azúcar?!.

Su rostro se puso rojo y pidió disculpas. Vegeta levantó la ceja en desaprobación y volvió su vista a las invitaciones y la firma de estas.

Negó con su cabeza.

-Tonta…

Milk salió corriendo del lugar en dirección a la cocina dejando solo al príncipe.

Vegeta se levantó del sillón divertido, definitivamente, la muchacha de cabello negro era la mejor esclava. Ella lo entendía y no lo juzgaba.

El príncipe pensó seriamente en quedársela para siempre. Ella era eficiente y obediente. Y ni hablar de su comida, sin duda era la mejor.

Con ese pensamiento divertido, Vegeta se acercó a la ventana de su oficina. Seguía con la mirada baja y leía sus invitaciones, cuidando despacio las letras y caligrafía, advirtiendo algún error y cuando veía que estaba lista y perfecta, la firmaba.

Así con todas hasta que levantó la mirada y la vio a través del cristal de la abertura de madera…

* * *

Isaías se levantó y tomó a Bulma del hombro al sentir que la mujer había dejado de hablar por un largo minuto.

-Que vio?... que paso?...

La peli azul sonrió y miró el suelo.

-Usted que cree?...

-Prefiero que tu me lo digas… dime a quién vio?!...

La chica sonrió y posó su mano en la mejilla del hombre.

-A mi….

* * *

Vegeta de repente se quedó sin aliento. El mundo dejó de girar y el viento se apago misteriosamente.

Su respiración comenzó a tornarse más violenta cuando pudo ver una figura hermosa en la laguna de su jardín.

Por un momento cerró los ojos creyendo que era un espejismo, pero al abrirlos y mirar nuevamente se dio cuanta que lejos estaba de ser un sueño.

Una hermosa mujer, completamente desnuda estaba dentro de la laguna. Estaba metida dentro de la cintura para abajo dejando ver sus enormes y hermosos pechos.

Su silueta era perfecta y su piel era blanca y sumamente delicada. El príncipe dejó caer las invitaciones de su mano y se acercó más a la ventana.

De verdad estaba viendo a esa mujer?... Era casi imposible. Una hembra en su sano juicio jamás estaría sola, desnuda y dentro de la laguna de su jardín privado.

Despacio Vegeta abrió la ventana y asomó más la cabeza. Su visión mejoró mucho, pues pudo apreciar mejor el hermoso y tentador cuerpo de la hembra. Está se mecía despacio en el agua y con su mano tocaba su cadera y sobaba sus pechos.

Juntaba sus manos y atrapaba un poco de agua que enseguida tiraba sobre su sedoso cabello azul, largo lleno de bucles hasta la cintura.

Con una mano frotaba sus brazos y sus piernas perfectas.

Simplemente un espectáculo digno de ver. Todo para él. Para su cuerpo. Pues este estaba reaccionando junto con cada movimiento de la hembra exótica.

La chica se giró y levantó la mirada hacia el cielo mostrando sus perfectos y grandes ojos azules, hipnotizando peor al joven príncipe.

Vegeta no podía creer realmente lo que sus ojos veían. Había una hembra completamente desnuda en su laguna, provocando a ser tomada en cualquier momento y por supuesto, por cómo estaba reaccionando su cuerpo, sin dudarlo sería él el que tuviera ese privilegio. Su pecho se estremeció con su respiración ronca, sus piernas se turbaron un poco para tomar impulso y su cola se desprendió de golpe de su cintura. Realmente estaba ante una escena exquisita y el debía convertirse en depredador. El quería tomar esa presa y hacerla suya.

Sin pensarlo levantó la pierna y se dispuso enseguida a salir de su oficina, volar a través de la ventana y tomar a la mujer que veía.

No sabía quién era, pero de verdad no le importaba nada. La mujer era hermosa y apetitosa y el se la comería de un solo bocado, quien dice, la sumaria en ese instante a su harem personal y si no lo defraudaba, hacerla su favorita… con ese cuerpo, lo merecía...

Poco duró la emoción cuando escuchó entrar a Milk por la puerta de su oficina.

-Disculpe mi señor por la tardanza, es que….

La chica no continuo. Simplemente se espanto con lo que vio. Sin medir consecuencia, la pequeña taza llena de azúcar se estrelló en el piso rompiéndose en mil pedazos y dejando escapar todo el contenido dulce sólido. Dejó escapar un grito de miedo al ver la mujer que se podía divisar por la ventana haciendo que Vegeta se detuviera en el acto de su salvaje cacería.

El hombre se dio la vuelta y miró a su esclava.

-Pero por que demonios gritas?...

-BULMA! -Milk ignoro totalmente a su amo. Camino rápidamente hasta la ventana, haciendo dar un paso atrás a Vegeta y salió volando por la ventana como un rayo.

Aterrizó justo enfrente de la chica metiendo sus piernas en el agua y la abrazó fuertemente.

La pelinegra dejó escapar unas lágrimas mientras la abrazaba con nostalgia, ya que después del quinto mes, realmente había perdido las esperanzas de tenerla con ella de vuelta.

Milk se separó un poco y miró a Bulma a los ojos. Sonrió pero rápido su sonrisa se esfumo.

Bulma tenía los ojos abiertos y la mirada perdida. No la miraba y seguía en su estado de coma, con la única diferencia que estaba de pie.

Milk comprendió que no estaba recuperada al %100, pero que esté de pie era un avance. Rápido la miró y se dio cuenta de su desnudez. Se sacó su delantal y trató de cubrir su cuerpo.

-Bulma!... como… que estás haciendo aquí?, cómo llegaste?... -Milk bajó la mirada y vio el brazo izquierdo de su amiga. Este tenía sangre que se escurría hasta su mano. -Cariño, que te paso?

Bulma miraba el horizonte sin responder, parecía totalmente ausente del lugar. La joven tomó su brazo y noto como la sangre no se detenía y comprendió. Bulma seguramente al despertar se había quitado el suero muy bruscamente.

-Bulma…

Por su parte, Vegeta veía toda la escena petrificado. Al parecer la exótica criatura era la misteriosa amiga de su esclava. Esa que meses atrás, ella defendió a costa de su propia vida.

Realmente no entendía nada. Era cierto, él jamás le había preguntado por ella, pero creyó que como estaba enferma tal vez había muerto, pues su esclava nunca se mostraba interesada ni preocupada. O quizás si, pero el no prestaba atención.

Intuitivamente, el príncipe salió por la ventana y se acercó a ambas mujeres. Quedo justo a lado de ellas, pero fuera de la laguna. Cruzo sus brazos enojado y aclaro su garganta fuertemente para ser escuchado.

Milk se asusto cuando oyó a su amo detrás de ella. Lentamente se dio la vuelta y lo enfrentó con la mirada.

Vegeta la vio que estaba ruborizada y trataba de tapar a su amiga con un pequeño delantal. Trató de ignorar aquel acto, pues no hacía más que aumentar su libido.

-Me puedes decir que demonios es esto?...

Milk bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos asustada.

-Mi señor… perdón!... no se que paso!...

-Como que no sabes?... quién demonios es esta hembra?, como osa entrar a mi laguna desnuda?!

Vegeta miró de repente a Bulma y la vio con los ojos fijados en la nada. Su mirada era totalmente inexpresiva y su silencio extraño. Aún así, no podía evitar ver su hermoso y excitante cuerpo.

Milk se alertó con la mirada de su amo y trato de esconderla detrás de ella.

-Mi amo, ella es Bulma. Mi amiga…. ella…. ella estaba dormida…. no se como llegó aquí…

Vegeta sonrió irónicamente y apretó sus puños.

-Que dices?..., me estas tratando de engañar acaso?... llegaste aquí con ella hace siete meses, me vas a decir que estuvo dormida tanto tiempo?

Milk lo miró despacio y trato de demostrarle sinceridad.

-Amo, ella despertó hace siete meses, pero quedó como en estado de coma. El médico me ayudo, la reviso todo este tiempo y le puso un suero para alimentarla. Ella estaba en la cama, parecía un cadáver. Creí… yo creí que la perdería….

Vegeta se cruzó de brazos y esquivo la mirada. Sabía que la chica no le mentía y eso lo ofusco más.

-Cállate!... Como demonios llego hasta aquí?... alguien más vive con ustedes?

-No mi señor. Solo nosotras dos…. Quizás llegó hasta aquí volando, pero no se como… no lo se señor…

Vegeta la miró.

-Pues pregúntale estúpida!

Ambos miraron a la peli azul que estaba completamente fuera de la conversación y también del mundo real.

La pelinegra enfrentó los ojos de Bulma y noto la falta de cordura que tenía. No era la primera vez que la veía así, y sabía que eso duraba un tiempo.

De todas maneras hizo el intento.

-Bulma, cariño…. Bulma, mírame….

La nombrada no hizo ningún gesto. No respondió la mirada y no abrió la boca. Vegeta observaba todo atento y notaba como la hembra de cabello azul no le prestaba atención a nada.

-Que demonios le pasa?... está loca o que?...

Milk se giro enojada, pero se calmo rápido al darse cuenta que el hombre que tenía enfrente podía matarlas a ambas con solo una mano. Se tranquilizo y serena respondió.

-Ella…. ella es especial. Le comente antes que está enferma, no lo hace apropósito.

De repente ambos se quedaron quietos mirando atentamente a Bulma. La mujer se giró y salió despacio de la laguna. Se quedó parada de costado y miró la nada en silencio.

Vegeta trató de demostrar total indiferencia, pero se le hacía muy difícil. La mujer se estaba dejando ver como dios la trajo al mundo y eso lo estaba excitando demasiado. Sin darse cuenta se adelantó un paso hacía delante, captando al fin la atención de Milk.

Está al ver el peligro que podía presentar aquella singular situación, salió rápido de la laguna y se puso entre medio del saiyajin y su amiga.

Volvió a levantar el pequeño delantal y trató de taparla.

-Ella... ella no tiene mucho pudor… cuando tiene calor, simplemente se saca la ropa… No lo hace apropósito…

-Pues que malos modales tiene!. -Vegeta tragó fuertemente y giro su cabeza rápido. -Más te vale que te la lleves de aquí y rápido. Te dije que nadie podía verla, es tu responsabilidad, de lo contrario provocas a los saiyajin y harás que la violen brutalmente… prácticamente se está ofreciendo!

Milk tembló ante sus palabras. Bulma no tenía ni idea en el mundo espantoso en donde ahora vivía. Allí nadie la conocía. No era como su planeta que cuando hacía esas cosas, simplemente la policía la llevaba de vuelta a su casa, pues ella era la heredera de la corporación cápsula y casi todo el mundo sabía de su condición.

Pero allí no, en Vejita, nadie la conocía y tampoco le importaba. La chica era la presa más fácil que jamás imaginó.

-Bulma, mi amor, dónde está tu ropa?, dime por favor!. No puedo llevarte a casa así desnuda!...

La mujer seguía mirando la nada en silencio mientras parpadeaba de vez en cuando. Vegeta miraba a las terrícolas y se enojó completamente.

Que acaso esa niña no se daba cuenta de lo que la chica rara estaba provocando en el?. Sin decir ninguna palabra, se sacó su hermosa capa roja y la tiró al suelo. Milk se giró y vio lo que su amo dejó caer y le sonrió en agradecimiento. Realmente no eran necesarias las palabras entre ellos.

La pelinegra se agachó y tomó el trozo de tela rápidamente. Lo estiro y cubrió el cuerpo virgen de su amiga.

Vegeta se giró aliviado, necesitaba con urgencia ir corriendo a su harem y calmarse un poco, camino un paso y se detuvo sin girarse.

-No quiero volver a ver a esa humana en mi palacio y menos desnuda. Ella es tu responsabilidad… si esto vuelve a ocurrir, simplemente deberás despedirte de ella porque la hare mi esclava… sexual!

Milk se quedó paralizada cuando escucho esas palabras frías y aterradoras de su amo. Rápido tomo a Bulma de la cintura y comenzó a volar desesperada hacía la pequeña morada que ahora le pertenecía.

Bulma se dejó hacer sin emitir ninguna palabra. Miró por el hombro de la pelinegra clavando la mirada turbia en el joven de cabello negro que cuando las vio despegar volteó la mirada y posó sus orbes negros en los azules inexpresivos de ella.

Ambos cruzaron la mirada intensamente.

Vegeta se giró al perder en el cielo a su esclava y a la hembra. Definitivamente tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol. Necesitaba calmarse, saciar su instinto y tratar de sacar ese exquisito cuerpo de su mente. Nada que no hubiera hecho antes, algo fácil… o eso creyó él.

 _ **"-Bulma….**_

 _ **-Tight?...**_

 _ **-Pequeña… era él….**_

 _ **-Quién?...**_

 _ **-El hombre que debes matar…**_

 _ **La mente de Bulma comenzó a hablar nuevamente sin parar…**_

 _ **-De acuerdo… lo hare Tight… lo haré…"**_


	12. Zou, la experta en negocios

_**Capítulo 10: Zou, la experta en negocios.**_

No fue fácil para Vegeta sacarse de la mente aquella escena tan sensual. Simplemente sentía que su miembro se endurecía solo cada vez que recordaba los roces que se daba la mujer así misma. La hembra era fatal, lo puso como una piedra y ni siquiera le había hablado.

Sin duda si hubiera sabido como era la amiga de su esclava no hubiera dudado ni un segundo en hacerla su esclava sexual. Era un apetitoso manjar.

Ahora entendía porque el estúpido soldado que la subió a la nave lo hizo sin siquiera medir si tenía a una niña de la mano o no. El hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Vegeta levantó la mirada y se enfrentó a la mirada de su favorita. Runa estaba encima de él, meciendo sus caderas sin parar, gimiendo y gritando con furia. La verdad, a Vegeta le gustaba mucho su favorita pero no pudo evitar compararla con la hembra de cabello azul, realmente la chica le gusto mucho.

Que le impedía buscarla y sumarla a su harem?. De verdad la chica no respondía, eso la hacía sumisa y le gustaba esa idea. Nunca hablaría, no le diría nada. Solo se acostaría y obedecería. Simplemente algo perfecto.

Las hembras son tan escandalosas y además mentirosas. Justo como la que tenía encima en ese momento que fingía sin parar creyendo que haciendo esos gemidos exagerados le haría creer que le gustaba lo que él hacía.

Vegeta la tomó de la cintura embistiéndola por última vez muy fuerte. Dejó que su cuerpo reaccionara como debía y apartó a la mujer bruscamente.

-Cierra la puerta cuando salgas.

Vegeta se levantó rápido y fue directo a la ducha. Se metió rápido en está y quedó pensativo.

"-No estoy satisfecho… debo ir a buscar otra… no mejor tomaré a todas... quizás haya alguna con cabello azul….."

Nada le impedía a Vegeta tomar a esa mujer, a la amiga de su esclava, pero sabía que no podía. No debía. El le dijo a su esclava que no lo haría y aunque le importe poco Milk, el debía cumplir. La chica había sido muy disciplinada y había obedecido siempre. Jamás se quejaba y siempre estaba con el. No lo juzgaba y nunca hablaba de más.

Sin darse cuenta, la chica le caía bien. Jamás la vio como mujer y nunca le falto el respeto, ella cuidaba su virginidad tal y como su madre le había exigido y nunca llamaba la atención. Ella cumplía su parte del trato.

Milk era fiel, y él poco a poco confiaba en ella, no mucho, pero por lo menos sabía que podía contar con ella.

Simplemente no podía hacerle eso, habían llegado a un acuerdo, pero el no tuvo la culpa… él era hombre y una hembra hermosa se le posó desnuda delante de él y no le era indiferente…

Trató de relajar la mirada. El debía cumplir con su esclava, ella jamás lo decepcionó y lo único que pedía a cambio era no ser tomada ni ella ni su amiga, él debía cumplir… aunque no quería.

Vegeta cerró la ducha, tomó la toalla y sin vestirse se fue directo a su harem. Estaba dispuesto a tomar a todas las hembras del lugar por horas con tal de que se le pase la tremenda excitación que la loca muda le provocó.

Abrió la puerta haciendo que todas las mujeres sonrieran felices de ver a su querido príncipe. Todas se acercaron y comenzaron a reverenciarlo y tocarlo tal como a él le gustaba, pues como siempre, si él iba allí era para estar con todas la mismo tiempo.

El joven suspiro, si esa era la manera de no fallarle a la única hembra que no lo juzgaba y él no miraba con lujuria, lo haría.

Tremendo el sacrificio...

* * *

El padre Isaías miró incrédulo a Bulma mientras está sonreía.

-Si… tremendo sacrificio….

-Padre, aunque usted no lo crea, lo era para él. Cuando un saiyajin siente un deseo tan grande por una hembra y no lo puede saciar, simplemente experimenta cosas fuertes en su cuerpo, llegan hasta doler. -Bulma bajó la mirada. -Y no tomar lo que su cuerpo pedía era duro para él, de verdad debía hacer el sacrificio de tomar a las demás mujeres para calmarse, pero….

-Pero?.

-Pero el cuerpo no responde ante nada… Un capricho, no es solo un simple capricho para un saiyajin….

-Lo mismo que le ocurrió a Kakarotto?...

-Algo así, el príncipe estaba estimulado visualmente nada más. Kakarotto dejó que otro sentido se apodere de él… el olfato. Por eso fue más intenso. Además , el chico había entrado en celo con Milk porque nunca había estado con una mujer. Para Vegeta… digamos que el necesitaba más que una imagen para entrar en celo…. De igual manera se encapricho y debía hacer algo… algo rápido.

* * *

Milk había llegado a su casa, se metió rápidamente en ella y llevó a Bulma a su cuarto. La sentó en la cama y sacó la capa del príncipe.

-Bulma, me escuchas?

La joven no respondió. Seguía con la mirada perdida y sin hacer ninguna expresión. Milk la miró resignada, Bulma estaba en estado de coma y no le haría caso.

Se puso de pie, caminó hasta su armario y sacó un lindo vestido que ella le había comprado semanas atrás como una forma de incentivar su esperanza de que ella vuelva a reaccionar.

No se equivoco. Bulma había reaccionado, no del todo, pero lo había hecho en fin. Milk la tomó despacio y la cambió tiernamente. Peino su cabello que aún estaba húmedo, dándose cuanta lo largo que estaba, casi le llegaba hasta la cintura y le puso unos lindos zapatos sin taco. Los mismo que tenía el día que las habían capturado y ella le quito y limpio para que estén disponibles para su despertar.

-Cariño, debes escucharme. -Milk se sentó en la cama y miró a su amiga. -Debo ir al palacio. Yo debo cocinarle al príncipe o se enojara. -Milk terminó de cepillar su cabello y comenzó a levantarlo con una cinta de color roja. -No debes salir de aquí por nada del mundo, entiendes?

Bulma no la miraba a los ojos, pero pestaño, lo que Milk quiso entender como una afirmación de la chica.

-Bien, vendré más tarde y te daré la cena. Tu quédate aquí y no te muevas.

Milk se levantó, besó la frente de Bulma y salió del cuarto de está. Suspiro con un poco de alivio, el príncipe había sido bastante tolerable con la situación y ella no desaprovecharía la oportunidad que él le había dado. Trataría de ser condescendiente con su amo y pensaría que comida exquisita le haría para calmar su enojo, definitivamente el príncipe no era tan malo como todos creían.

* * *

Zou salió del prostíbulo en dirección al palacio real. La mañana anterior el príncipe Vegeta la había mandado a llamar para pedirle algo y ella simplemente quería complacer al hijo de su ex amante.

La vieja prostituta sabía que debía meterse al chico en el bolsillo, no porque le gustara, era obvio que chico era atractivo, pero ella simplemente jamás tocaría al heredero del único hombre que había amado. Y quizás era eso lo que hacía siempre querer cumplir los deseos del chico, pues le recordaba a su único y eterno amor.

Sin embargo, Zou sabía que Vegeta sería el próximo rey y ella debía asegurarse su estadía y existencia en aquel planeta.

Esos meses que habían pasado Vegeta y Zou habían formado una especie de alianza. No tan íntima como la de Vegeta y Milk, pero si una bastante confiable. Zou siempre llevaba mujeres hermosas y perfectas a los aposentos del joven cuando este se hartaba de su harem y ella nunca lo defraudaba. También se dedicó a cuidar a sus hembras y estaba pendiente de sus anticonceptivos.

Había un secreto oculto de Zou que mantenía y era que de esa manera podía estar cerca de su hija, la que le fue arrebatada por la reina cuando la niña cumplió trece años.

Odiaba a esa mujer y no solo por quitarle a su hija si no por quedarse y ganarse el amor de su hombre.

Al principio no la despreciaba ni nada, pues sabía que ellos se había casado por obligación y que ambos seguían manteniendo sus relaciones de solteros. Pero, la estúpida mujer se peleó con su amante y sin que ella pudiera evitarlo, se había enredado con su esposo.

Jamás olvidaría aquel día en que Vegeta padre le había dicho que no quería tocarla de nuevo, le había dado a entender que el se sentía muy atraído por su esposa, que no lo hizo apropósito. Le prometió que seguiría en el planeta y que podría hacerse cargo de los prostíbulos junto con Onion, pero que jamás volvería a su cama.

Y el maldito cumplió… Ella creyó que no tardaría ni un mes en volver por ella, pero se equivoco. El rey no solo dejó de tocarla a ella, si no que a cualquier prostituta. Incluso cuando se enteraron del embarazo del heredero.

Ni así el rey volvió con ella… y luego otro príncipe…. y después una princesa…

Ellos sentían más que deseo, y eso no era ninguna obligación de procrear, de verdad el rey se había enamorado de su esposa y ella no pudo decir nada, ella sufría en silencio todos los días su pérdida, pero jamás decía nada. Enfrentaba su realidad con una sonrisa.

Pero su felicidad fingida poco le duro. La reina también le había quitado su hija, su pequeña. Y eso, eso jamás se lo perdono.

La mujer salió de sus pensamientos cuando aterrizó en el jardín del príncipe. Necesitaba calmar su odio por la soberana del lugar y retomar esa cálida mueca que cruzaba sus labios.

Fue directo a la entrada de servicio, subió las escaleras de la cocina interna y entró rápidamente.

Sonrió feliz a levantar la mirada.

-Lettuce….

La chica giró la cabeza y miró en dirección de donde la llamaban. Su sonrisa se dibujo grande y unas tiernas lágrimas amenazaron con asomarse.

-MAMI!

Let dejó enseguida los platos que lavaba y corrió a los brazos de su progenitora. Zou que siempre se veía dura y fría dejó caer la muralla y tomo rápido a su pequeña.

-Mi cielo… como te he extrañado!

Let se acurruco entre el pecho de su madre y cerró los ojos.

-Mami!, viniste!. No te veía desde hace un mes!. Por qué no viniste antes?!

-Vamos cariño, sabes que no es fácil! -Zou tomó del mentón a su pequeña y le dio un suave y tierno beso en los labios. -Mi princesa… eres tan obstinada a veces!

Let sonrió y se volvió a esconder entre los brazos de su madre. Está paso su mano sobre el cabello negro de su hija observando su cola marrón.

-Cariño, por que tu cola no está atada a tu cintura?

-Mami, mi cola se mueve sola!. No se porque. Lo hace desde hace unas semanas. Cuando quiero que se ate en mi cintura, se desprende así no más!.

Zou se sorprendió al escuchar eso.

-Cariño, acaso conociste algún hombre en estos días?. Dime con confianza!, mama te puede ayudar y lo sabes.

-Bueno, que yo recuerde no. No he visto nada nuevo, sabes que siempre estoy encerrada aquí dentro.

Zou torció su labio y pregunto temerosa.

-Princesa…. tu cola hace eso cuando está el príncipe Vegeta?…. -Zou se quedó sin aire y tembló despacio, rogando una negativa.

Let se separo un poco de su madre y la miró.

-Pues… no, la verdad es que cuando está el príncipe ella está quieta.

Zou dejó escapar la respiración contenida, aliviada y sonrió.

-Bueno, quizás contigo sea distinto por ser híbrida….

-Que cosa mamá?...

La mujer sonrió dulcemente.

-Nada mi cielo, no te preocupes.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y Zou vio entrar a la nueva compañera de su hija. Milk sonrió dulcemente y levantó la mano.

-Hola señora, como está tanto tiempo?

La mujer frunció el ceño y la miró despectivamente.

-Milk… que dijimos de eso de señora?...

La pelinegra se ruborizó y bajó la mirada. Era cierto, la primera vez que había conocido a la madre de Let la había llamado así y está casi la asesina con la mirada, al parecer negaba su edad y odiaba que la tratasen de señora.

No había sido hace mucho. Milk había conocido a Zou hacía ya tres meses, la mujer aparecía así de la nada en la cocina y besaba y abrazaba a su hija. Al parecer ella no podía estar con ella. Desconocía el trabajo de la mujer, a pesar de que Let le había comentado que ella era una antigua amante del rey, Milk no creyó que la mujer siguiera con esas cosas, pues para ella se veía una mujer decente, lejos de ser así.

Milk juzgaba a la gente por su apariencia, siempre lo había hecho y por su inocencia, siempre lo haría.

La chica miró a ambas mujeres y sonrió.

-Si, lo siento Zou. Al fin vienes!, tu hija parece una niñita caprichosa y enojona cuando no te ve!

-Mala!, eres muy mala amiga!. -Let miró a su madre y frunció el labio. -Mami, Milk es malvada, verdad que no soy caprichosa?!

-Bueno… quizás un poquito….

-Mamá!

Las tres mujeres se miraron y sonrieron.

-Bueno, pero yo te crie así, caprichosa!, eres una princesa!

-Bueno, no literalmente!, je je. -Let reía tranquila.

Zou se puso seria y miró a Milk cambiando el tema.

-Oye pequeña, el príncipe mandó a llamarme. Dijo que viniera hoy, sabes donde está?

Let miró a su madre y fue ella quién respondió.

-Está en su harem mama. Entró en la tarde, aún está allí. Seguro saldrá con mucho hambre. -La chica miró a Milk. -No se donde estabas, así que me tome la molestia de empezar con la cena, si Vegeta sale y la comida no está lista, nos castigará!. En donde te habías metido?

-Yo… yo estaba con un asunto. No te preocupes, empezare ahora mismo!

Zou miró a su hija y beso su frente.

-Cariño, te dejó hacer tus cosas, no quiero que te regañen por mi culpa.

-Bien, mama, no tardes en volver por favor!

-No cariño, hablare con el príncipe y luego volveré para estar aquí contigo. Quieres que comamos juntas?

-Por supuesto!

Zou acaricio la mejilla de su princesa y salió de la cocina.

Milk y Let se sonrieron y siguieron con los preparativos de la cena.

Zou abrió la puerta de color rosada, encontrando allí en harem personal de Vegeta. La puerta estaba sin llave, eso era bueno, ya que le facilitó el viaje horrendo por los pasillos exteriores de la casa.

Levantó la mirada y vio la orgia en donde estaba sumergido su príncipe. Sin inmutarse ni formular una sola mueca, se acercó a una especia de barra que se encontraba sujeta a la pared, se sentó en una banca alta y tomó una botella que se posaba allí, junto a miles de botellas de alcohol.

Le dio la espalda a la escena erótica y comenzó a beber tranquila, esperando a que el joven terminara y poder hablar con él.

Realmente todo lo que ocurría detrás de ella no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Ella estaba acostumbrada a ver esas cosas en su "hogar". Zou solo pensaba en su hija y su comportamiento tan inocente.

"Mi niña… si supieras…"

Zou tomó su vaso y bebió de golpe el contenido tratando así, de ahogar la pena de su corazón y olvidar su triste secreto.

 ** _"-Bulma… cariño...hace calor aquí…._**

-Tu crees?...

 _ **-Si, debemos salir de aquí!. De seguro es una especie de cámara de calor, es para matarte!. Están tramando asesinarte aquí dentro!**_

-No!, pero Milk dijo que me quedara….

 ** _-Bulma, quizás amenazaron a Milk…._**

-Ella no lo permitiría…

 _ **-Bulma, no seas tonta!, es obvio que es una trampa!, no viste esa aguja gigante que tenias clavada en tu brazo hoy?... quieren hacer experimentos contigo… quieren matarte…**_

-No, no lo permitiré… me escapare de nuevo… como sea!

 ** _-Mira, hay una ventana!, sal por allí rápido!"_**

Bulma estaba sentada en la cama en silencio y completamente sola, tal y como la había dejado Milk. La habitación se había puesto oscura, pues su querida amiga se había ido rápido y había olvidado encender la luz. Bulma estaba quieta mientras su mente manejaba la situación de la forma que quería.

Despacio se puso de pie, seguía en el mismo estado, camino hasta la ventana y con un golpe rompió los vidrios, lastimándose a sí misma sin querer.

La chica que parecía que no sentía dolor se sacó los zapatos despacio y salió por la ventana.

 _ **"-Pon en practica lo que el maestro te enseño…**_

-No se hacerlo Tight… ya te lo dije!, no se percibir el ki….

 ** _-Inténtalo, vamos!. Busca a Milk, puedes hacerlo!"_**

Bulma empezó a volar sin rumbo fijo y sin darse cuenta llegó a la puerta del palacio real. Estaba cerca de Milk y lo presintió. Sin embargo se quedó parada en el lugar sin moverse y con los labios sellados.

* * *

Vegeta se había acercado a Zou. Estaba sudoroso y cansado, pero no se sentía satisfecho. A pesar de todo, no sentía su cuerpo calmado. Trató de ignorar su propia necesidad y freno su acto cuando vio la espalda de la antigua amante de su padre.

Camino despacio hacia la mujer y se sentó a su lado, tomó un vaso, lo llenó de un líquido marrón y lo bebió de un solo sorbo.

Zou lo miró y sonrió. Ese chico era el fiel retrato de su gran amor.

-Tranquilo príncipe… el alcohol es un gran aliado… pero a veces es tan traidor… -La mujer volvió la vista hacía su copa.

-Como las mujeres….

-O como los hombres…

Vegeta sonrió y sirvió otro vaso.

-Zou, qué haces aquí?... te quieres sumar a la fiesta?

La mujer se giró de nuevo y miró a su querido príncipe desnudo y sudoroso frente a ella.

-Cariño, ya te dije que con gusto tendría sexo contigo, pero yo no bajó mi rango!. Siempre fui favorita y única, no comparto mi hombre!. Así que…. -Tomó de su vaso. -Siento rechazar tu invitación, pero tengo el prostíbulo que explota. Dime que necesitas cariño?

Vegeta la miró incrédulo.

-Necesito?

-Ayer mandaste a Broly por mi. Me dijo que viniera, pero yo estaba…. "ocupada"... tenía mucho trabajo. Le dije que vendría hoy.

-Ah… ya recuerdo!. Es cierto, quería saber que había pasado con la rubia de ojos celeste que me diste hace siete meses!... ya la domaste?

-Cariño, era solo eso?... bueno, no, la verdad es que no pude. Sabes, no es una chica normal… ella es rara. Hace ciertas cosas….

Vegeta la miró intrigado.

-Que cosas?...

-Bueno… ella… ella toca a las otras chicas…

-Como que las toca?...

-La muchacha ésta violó a cinco de mis chicas…. las toca descaradamente, se mete en el baño con ellas. Te juro que es incontrolable!. Ella decide con quién dormir, se pasea sola por el prostíbulo y si decide quedarse con una mujer, la toma sin pedir permiso y se la lleva…. parece más un cliente salvaje que una puta más…. Y lo peor… es agresiva y una asesina…. debo vigilarla constantemente, hace dos meses asfixio a mi Dulu, la belleza de cabello rosa…. fue una gran perdida!

Vegeta frunció el ceño y la miró sin entender bien.

-Acaso me estas diciendo que….

-Si cariño!. No la puedo domar porque a la chica no le gustan los machos. Pero ese no sería ningún problema. Hay muchos hombres que pagan muy bien para ver escenas como esas… es solo que ella… ella es muy agresiva. A veces habla sola y cambia de humor constantemente…. De verdad a veces me da miedo…

Vegeta se levantó de su asiento y se giró dispuesto a continuar con su plan de satisfacción.

-Bien, envíala mañana. Formara parte de mi harem… yo le enseñare disciplina… y quiero ver con mis propios ojos las cosas que les hace a las demás…

-Vegeta… la chica es arisca, pero me pagan muy bien por ella… me estas quitando un tremendo tesoro….

-Olvídalo, no la quiero gratis, la alquilare. Te daré dinero por ella todos los meses así no pierdes tus ganancias. Si hay algún cliente fijo te la devolveré, pero debes traerla nuevamente. Te parece?

Zou sonrió profundamente.

-Hecho cariño!...

La mujer se levanto de la silla y camino hacía la salida con su sonrisa triunfante, sin lugar a duda, había hecho un excelente negocio.

Se desharía de esa salvaje mujer que estaba loca y obtendría muy buena ganancia al respecto, simplemente, era experta en esas cosas.

* * *

La mujer salió del harem, se acercó a la cocina y comió tranquila con su hija y su compañera. Al cabo de dos horas salió de la cocina tranquila. Iría por los pasillos internos y de paso saludar a Dende. El namekiano era un buen amante y le gustaba enredarse con el sin cobrarle. A cambió, el hombre curaba a sus chicas gratis, sin pedir un solo centavo.

Favor pagado con favor.

Así era la vida de Zou. Camino por los pasillo, entró al sanatorio médico pero se fue al verlo vacío. Se desilusiono por tomar el camino largo por nada.

Sin opción, bajó las escaleras y atravesó el enorme salón que era dedicado al príncipe Vegeta. Levantó la mirada y vio el trono de su amado y junto a este, el trono de plata que le pertenecía a su esposa.

 **Flashbacks**

 **-Vegeta…**

 **-Zou, por favor!... debes… debes entender!**

 **-Me dijiste que te obligaron!... que ella ni se te acerca, que te desprecia!... dime, dime por qué te quieres deshacer de mi?... Ella no te lo ha pedido!**

 **-Basta mujer!, deja de reprocharme cosas!. Es cierto, no me lo pidió…. esto es una decisión mía!...**

 **-Por que?... acaso… acaso tu te enamoraste de tu esposa?...**

 **-Deja esas estupideces!... yo no siento nada por nadie!... solo… solo que debo cumplir con ella, embarazarla… es mi deber!, algún día seré rey y necesito mi heredero….**

 **Zou lloro con odio y dolor.**

 **-Ya tienes uno….**

 **Vegeta la tomó suavemente de los hombros y la miró despacio.**

 **-Sabes que no se puede… sabes que no puedo reclamarla… Perdóname Zou… pero no volveré a tocarte… no serás más mi mujer… yo debo estar con Celery…**

 **-La amas?... dime por favor…. -El Hombre miró hacia otro lado dándole al fin la respuesta que tanto temía escuchar -Si, la amas… estas completamente enamorado de tu esposa….**

 **-Zou, crees que lo hice apropósito?… solo debía ignorarla, alejarme de ella por un año para poder devolverla, pero no pude… no puedo… no lo hare… simplemente quiero estar con ella… lo siento."**

 **Fin del flashback.**

-Si no te hubieras enamorado de ella…. quizás aún serias mío… -La mujer suspiró pesadamente. -De eso ya paso casi veinte años…. y jamás volviste a mi… ni una sola vez….

Los ojos de Zou se cristalizaron. Los recuerdos inundaron su mente y perturbaron su corazón. La verdad odiaba recordar eso, recordar como de un día para otro había perdido a su gran amor… al padre de su única hija.

Siguió sus pasos tranquila hacía el exterior del palacio, hasta que sin querer choco con algo suave. Despacio levantó la mirada y vio una hermosa mujer de cabello azul parada, en silencio y muy quitita.

-Oye cariño, no estés en el camino….

Zou se giró para irse, pero noto a la chica como estatua y en extrañas condiciones.

-Cariño… me escuchaste?... te ocurre algo?.

Bulma seguía en la misma posición, sin hablar, sin moverse. Zou se acercó y la miró detenidamente.

La jovencita se veía hermosa. Tenía un lindo cuerpo, muy poco desarrollada para lo que ella estaba acostumbrada, pero con belleza natural. Estaba limpia, con el cabello recogido y la ropa sana. Miró de repente su mano y vio como las gotas de sangre caían al piso. La mujer se sorprendió.

-Oh pequeña!, que te ocurrió?, estás bien?.

Zou levantó la mano de Bulma, tomó un pañuelo blanco que llevaba en su cuello y vendo la mano de la chica. Ella seguía quieta y sin decir nada, la herida se veía fea, pero está parecía no importarle. La mujer la miró detenidamente.

Se veía sana, fuerte y mayor de edad. Era muy similar a los saiyajin, pero no poseía cola, y además sus colores eran exóticos. Bien sabía que eso no importaba mucho, su hija era el claro ejemplo que los colores oscuros en ojos y cabello, no siempre se daban. Pero se dio cuenta que la muchacha no era de esa raza, pertenencia a otra. A Zou le llamo demasiado la atención.

-Bonita, tienes dueño?...

Nada, no obtuvo respuesta.

-Si estás perdida, yo puedo llevarte a tu casa?... pero si no hablas no podre…

La mujer madura la miró estudiándola y se dio cuenta que no obtendría respuesta. Quizás la chica no entendía su idioma. Quizás no tenía lengua o no sabía hablar. Había miles de cosas que podían dar explicación a esa actitud, pero ella no estaba para descubrirlas.

Sin embargo la imagen de sus bolsillos llenos de dinero gracias a esa belleza se le vino a la mente.

-Cariño, si no tienes dueño yo te puedo ayudar?... te trajeron de alguna purga?...

Mismo resultado.

Era más que claro que aquella chica había sido secuestrada de algún planeta. Y si estaba ahí, era porque ya tenía la mayoría de edad y por supuesto seria una puta más.

Zou sonrió, si se la llevaba ahora y la cuidaba podría domesticarla. La chica era preciosa y de seguro miles de hombres la querrían tomar.

La mujer levantó la mano recién vendada y sonrió.

-Ven conmigo cariño, yo te curaré esa herida…. Si nadie te reclama te tomare como una de mis chicas…. Tu y yo haremos mucho dinero, que dices?.

Bulma de repente fijó sus ojos en la mujer y la miró atentamente. Zou la estudio y sonrió feliz cuando vio una mueca suave pero entendible de los labios de su nueva adquisición.

Una sonrisa torcida , rápida y extraña dejó ver Bulma a la señora, dándole así permiso de llevarla con ella.

* * *

 _ **-Bulma…. quién era esa persona que te hablaba en tu cabeza?...**_

 _ **-No lo se padre… no lo recuerdo…**_

 _ **Isaías miró el suelo y pensó un segundo.**_

 _ **-Dejare que creas que pudiste engañarme esta vez… Cuéntame, que paso con Zou?... Acaso ella te convirtió en prostituta?...**_

 _ **Bulma lo miró y sonrió.**_

 _ **-Padre, que vulgar….**_

 _ **El cura se ruborizo de repente, no se había dado cuenta que se encontraba tan sumergido en la historia de la chica que estaba olvidando su vocabulario.**_

 _ **-Lo siento… perdón, es que lo has repetido tantas veces que se me pego…. -El joven se dio la vuelta y miró hacía otro lado.**_

 _ **Bulma se acercó despacio y toco su mano.**_

 _ **-Solo bromeaba… no piense que no se me ha pegado cierta costumbres también…**_

 _ **El joven la miró nervioso al sentir la mano de la chica sobre él. Aclaro su garganta y miró sus ojos.**_

 _ **-Que paso con Zou?**_

 _ **-Efectivamente padre… me convirtió en un regalo especial… ella y el rey...**_

 _ **-Un regalo? El rey?... el rey Vegeta?...**_

 _ **-Recuerda de quién era el cumpleaños, padre?... -Bulma soltó su agarre y camino hacía la ventana. -Pues fui el mejor obsequio… o el peor…**_

 _ **El cura abrió los ojos en total sorpresa, si era lo que él imaginaba, entendía una parte de la historia...**_


	13. En busca del mejor regalo

_**Capítulo 11: En busca del mejor regalo.**_

-Es exquisita….

-Tranquilo mi amor!... Mírala, está limpia, bañada, bien cuidada…. -Zou se sentó en su hermoso sillón de terciopelo rojo y encendió un cigarrillo. -Se que estaba sola en la puerta del palacio de Vegeta, pero debemos ser precavidos. Si la preciosura tiene dueño y nosotros la hacemos trabajar sin su permiso nos matara.

Onion estaba de pie delante de la belleza que Zou le había llevado. El hombre estaba parado y debía bajar la mirada para ver los enormes y perfectos senos de la joven que se dejaban vislumbrar al estar sentada.

-Zou… es hermosa… quiero estrenarla!

-Ya cariño!, es obvio que tu debes probarla primero, todos lo sabemos. Pero de verdad te lo digo, estaba sola en la entrada del palacio de Vegeta hijo, si tiene dueño y la ve nos matara. Yo digo que la mantengamos aquí por un tiempo, si nadie la reclama en unas semanas, la tomaremos como propiedad. Le diremos al rey que se nos sea otorgada y asunto arreglado!

Onion se inclino un poco y despacio metió una mano bajó el vestido de la chica que yacía sentada en silencio y sin moverse.

El hombre acarició su pierna y subió lentamente hasta sentir su falta de ropa interior que tenia. Onion se estremeció al sentir la intimidad de la chica desnuda. Al ver que la chica no se negaba ni se movía intento hacerlo más rápido, pero la mano de Zou lo detuvo.

-Contrólate amor. Te pido un par de semanas, si nadie la reclama, yo misma solicitare su permiso y podrás hacer lo que quieras. Mira si es propiedad del Vegeta o algo así… nos mataran!

Onion sacó la mano rápidamente, pues sabía perfectamente que si aquella hermosa hembra era propiedad de Vegeta y él la tocaba, sin duda era hombre muerto. Sacó su mano de la falda y rápido toco sus pechos redondos. Los aprerto con fuerza y miró la cara de la chica.

Nada.

-Zou, esta chica parece muerta. No hace nada, ni se mueve…

-Por eso te digo que es perfecta, nos traerá mucho dinero. No se queja, no llora, no habla… una empleada perfecta.

-Está bien. Tienes razón. Esperaremos dos semanas, si nadie la reclama será nuestra. -Onion se acercó a Zou y la tomó de los brazos. -No se como demonios me voy a contener tanto tiempo… la hembra está que se come sola….

-Vamos amor, puedes hacerlo!... Yo también me muero por entrenarla y enseñarle todo, pero no nos podemos arriesgar.

Onion levantó a Zou rápido y la apretó contra su pecho. Bajó sus manos y apretó su cadera contra la suya.

-Maldita bruja, siempre se debe hacer lo que ordenes… Está bien, como siempre, tu mandas...

Zou había llegado con Bulma a uno de los prostíbulos de Onion, el más grande de todos. Allí las recibió el hombre que hacía solo unos días había llegado al planeta, pues su misión siempre era buscar cosas para sus chicas y proveerles de las mejores ropas y cosas para seducir a sus clientes.

La mujer aterrizó en el hermosa jardín violeta del prostíbulo junto con Bulma, ambas sabían volar, solo que Zou tuvo que tener la mano de la joven para que no se vaya a ningún lado.

La pelinegra estaba feliz. Pues sin duda había conseguido una hermosa chica nueva. Un espécimen único y exótico, pero ella era inteligente. Debía asegurarse que la chica no tuviera dueño, una vez segura la pondría como principal y ver si le hacía ganar más dinero que otras.

Apenas había entrado, se había dirigido a la salita medica que había en el lugar, ese sitio estaba para curar a sus chicas, pues siempre había saiyajines salvajes que lastimaban a las mujeres. La sala estaba bien equipada con cosas que el mismo Dende le había otorgado.

Zou tenía mucha experiencia en curar heridas, estaba acostumbrada. Así que sentó a la peliazul que seguía en silencio y curó su mano despacio.

Al terminar de cocer unos puntos, vendo a la chica y se fue directo a la pequeña oficina del segundo piso para encontrar a su socio.

Y como esperaba, Onion casi se cae cuando vio a la hermosa mujer.

Ambos había quedado de acuerdo que esperarían un poco antes de entrenar a la chica y servirla como ganado, mientras Zou hacía planes con ella motivada por su hermoso cuerpo.

* * *

Por su parte Milk casi se muere. A penas llegó a su casa, fue directo a la habitación de Bulma encontrando el lugar vacío y la ventana rota.

La desesperación creció dentro de ella, su amiga no estaba y no tenía ni idea en donde estaba.

Salió rápidamente y se dirigió de nuevo al palacio. Fue a la laguna del jardín privado, la cocina, los pasillos, revisó cada rincón del lugar.

Nada.

Bulma no estaba por ningún lado. Acudiendo a su vieja técnica, Milk busco a la chica con su ki, pero este básicamente estaba muerto. Milk se encerró en la oscuridad de su casa, pues se había rendido y estaba angustiada.

De repente sintió la puerta llamar y sintió un miedo tremendo. Pues por su cabeza aparecía la imagen de Vegeta con Bulma, lastimandola, convirtiéndola en su esclava y matando finalmente a su amiga.

Despacio abrió la puerta y se alivio cuando vio parado a Kakarotto que le sonreía tranquilo. Ella fingió una sonrisa y bajó la mirada. El rostro del chico paso de alegre a preocupado.

-Milk, que paso?... por qué tienes esa cara?

La chica quiso contener sus lágrimas, pero no pudo. De repente saltó a los brazos del chico y comenzó a llorar de una manera desconsolada.

Kakarotto entró a la vivienda y abrazó fuerte a la chica.

-Milk… que paso?, alguien te hizo algo?...

La joven negó con la cabeza.

-No, a mi no…. pero… Bulma…

El joven apartó un poco a la chica y la miró a los ojos. Cada vez que hacía eso, su corazón parecía explotar. Su cola se enredaba en la cintura automáticamente de ella y el solo pedía a los dioses no descontrolarse.

Cerró los ojos y esquivo la mirada de la hembra que tanto deseaba.

-Dime, que hay con Bulma?.

Milk se separo del chico solo un poco, su extremidad no la dejaba alejarse mucho. Milk ya estaba acostumbrada a ese acto y solo lo ignoraba. Tomó asiento en la silla, cubrió su rostro con sus manos y paso a contarle todo lo que había ocurrido al joven saiyajin que la escuchaba atento, sentado delante de ella.

-Tranquila Milk, yo te ayudare a buscarla. No debe haber ido muy lejos. -Kakarotto la acercó a él despacio. -Escucha, vamos a la cama, descansa un poco y te prometo que mañana, yo mismo la saldre a buscar y no descansare hasta traerla de vuelta, si?

Milk escucho con alivio lo que dijo y asintio con la cabeza, pero ninguno se había detenido en el detalle de que el chico dijo "vamos a la cama".

Simplemente Milk camino hasta las escaleras y las subió con pesadez, mientras el chico la abrazaba tranquilo.

Milk se dirigió a su puerta y de repente se detuvo al sentir los pasos del chico detrás de ella.

-Kakarotto….

El chico reacciono. Se dio cuenta lo que estaba haciendo. Sin más que decir, se apartó, desenredo la cola de la chica y se dio la vuelta.

-Si, ya me voy. Mañana vengo temprano, si?...

Milk sonrió, realmente el chico estaba mucho mejor con sus actitudes. Ya no estaba tan pesado y no la acosaba tanto.

Sin embargo, la realidad era otra. Milk no sabía todo lo que el chico estaba haciendo por no tomarla en ese mismo instante. Siempre que sentía que su lado animal salía a flote, él se iba rápidamente, no quería lastimarla, pero tampoco podía alejarse de ella.

-Oye… puedes quedarte si quieres… la habitación de Bulma está vacía.

-No…

La voz fue clara y gruesa. Una respuesta rotunda y precisa. La chica lo miró sorprendida, pues ella creyó que el muchacho aceptaría.

-Pero… por que no?...

Kakarotto no se dio la vuelta, camino hasta la escalera y comenzó a bajar despacio.

-Vendré temprano… buenas noches.

La chica lo vio bajar y dirigirse hacía la puerta. Realmente no entendía nada. Meses antes él se moría por estar cerca de ella y ahora que ella lo invitaba a quedarse gentilmente, él la rechazaba.

Milk encogió los hombros y se metió en su habitación, pensando solo en Bulma.

-No le dire nada a mi amo. Si se entera que Bulma se volvió a escapar, la matara. Dira que no la vigile y también me castigara a mi. Es mejor que la busque en silencio.

* * *

Por su parte Kakarotto salió volando del lugar, y agradeció a cualquier deidad haber tenido tanto autocontrol.

"No es así como debe pasar… yo no voy a lastimarla jamás, antes debo casarme con ella… si, eso haré, primero me ganare su confianza… si estoy cerca de ella simplemente haré mal las cosas…."

El chico se reprocho no haber aceptado, pero se había prometido nunca hacer nada en contra de su voluntad y lo cumpliría como sea…. O eso creía él.

* * *

Las semanas pasaron rápidamente. Y todo el planeta Vejita estaba realmente revolucionado. Pues esa misma noche, se festejaria el decimoctavo aniversario del príncipe de la raza. Era la noche donde el joven pasaría a ser todo un hombre y realmente era digno de toda alabanza.

La reina se había dedicado pura y exclusivamente en todo los detalles, hasta el rey participó sin querer.

El planeta esperaba ansioso la hora, pues como era de costumbre las fiestas de la realeza, siempre eran epicas.

Por su parte Vegeta no pudo evitar sentirse emocionado. Pues era obvio que le esperaba un gran agasajo. Comida, los mejores manjares que de seguro su esclava había preparado junto con todos los cocineros de la realeza.

Vegeta había pedido a su madre que Milk se encargara de supervisar todo y que fuera ella la encargada de la comida. Al principio la reina se extrañó, pero luego de probar una comida de la chica no lo dudo más, simplemente la muchacha cumplía muy bien su rol. Ese mismo día, asigno a Milk que se encargara del gran banquete junto con Lettuce, la otra esclava de Vegeta.

El príncipe estaba seguro que la comida sería deliciosa, pues su esclava jamás lo decepcionaría.

Luego pensó las mejores bebidas que su madre había mandado a pedir a un planeta muy lujoso y exclusivo y sabía que se iba a deleitar con todo.

Pero, lo que más entusiasmaba al muchacho, eran los obsequios que iba a recibir… Eso era lo que tanto esperaba, pues sabía muy bien que sus padres competían siempre en eso y se esmeraban para ganar y el aprovechaba feliz la situación.

Con una gran sonrisa, Vegeta se había levantado esa mañana. Se bañó en su amada tina, se coloco su armadura y salió a desayunar y comenzar con su rutina diaria. Pues de noche de seguro la pasaría mejor que nunca.

* * *

El rey Vegeta había amaneció muy temprano esa mañana. Quería tener todo listo para poder preparase tranquilo para la celebración. Había desayunado más temprano, su entrenamiento y su almuerzo, también sucedieron en un horario irregular también, pues su esposa le había exigido no llegar tarde y él jamás desobedecería a su reina. Las consecuencias eran terribles, lo sabía después de 20 años, no se arriesgaría.

Terminado su almuerzo, el rey había decidido ir en busca del obsequio de su hijo. Él era simple, sabía que su reina le daría cosas materiales al heredero, pero él como hombre y saiyajin, sabía perfectamente que debía darle a su primogénito para hacerlo feliz, una hembra.

Sin más que pensar, tomó vuelo con algunos de sus soldados y fue directo al prostíbulo más grande de todo el planeta.

No lo negaba, saber que estaba por ver a su antigua amante siempre lo ponía nervioso, pero no debía demostrar esas cosas, el era el rey y debía mantener la calma ante todo.

Aterrizó minutos después en el jardín del lugar y entró rápidamente para no ser visto. Aunque su presencia jamás pasaba desapercibida, por lo menos lo intentaba.

Al entrar al lugar, vio a todos los presentes detener sus actividades y reverenciar debidamente. El rey alzó la mano en señal de que ya podían levantarse.

Una muchacha hermosa de ojos negros y cabello verde, se le acercó y reverenciando le dio la bienvenida.

-Mi rey… su majestad… que raro usted por aquí… A que debemos el honor de su gran visita?

-Llama a Zou.

La muchacha asintió rápido y salió corriendo a buscar a su dueña. Minutos después el rey veía como la mujer que años atrás lo volvia loco, bajaba las escaleras con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Su majestad!, pero que honor!... Que hace por aquí?

El rey temblaba cada vez que escuchaba la voz de esa mujer. Ella había sido la primera hembra en poseer, la mujer que le había dado una hija híbrida y la que se había entregado sólo a él en cuerpo y alma. Aún así, por más que veía sus ojos hermosos y su cuerpo despampanante no podía evitar compararla. Esa mujer no era ni la mitad que era su esposa. Se odiaba por eso, Zou lo amaba y daría todo por él, pero su esposa… él simplemente jamás podría apartarse de su mujer, estaba unido con ella y no podría ni pensar en tenerla lejos. Por su reina, Vegeta daría hasta su vida.

El hombro la miró serio y cruzo los brazos.

-Zou, necesito un obsequio para mi hijo!. Debo ganar… pagare lo que sea por lo mejor que tengas!

La mujer se erizaba cada cabello de su piel con solo escuchar la voz gruesa y tan masculina de su antiguo hombre. Pero no podía perder la cabeza, se suponía que después de tantos años, el asunto estaba en el olvido. Sacó su mejor sonrisa y finjo total desinterés.

-Como siempre peleando con su esposa por el mejor regalo!, No se preocupe majestad, prometo que será el vencedor!. venga conmigo, quiero mostrarle algo.

Realmente Zou sabía que tenía un pacto con Onion acerca de la chica misteriosa que había traido semanas atras. La jovencita había sido atendida como una princesa, alimentada muy bien y cuidada hasta el extremo. Zou la quería perfecta, pues el plazo estaba por terminar y la quería al cien por ciento.

Pero, su hombre quería una buena hembra y con solo decirlo, ella perdía el sentido por completo. Inventaría alguna excusa con Onion o le pediría disculpas de la manera que ella sabía, pero si su rey quería lo mejor, ella simplemente se lo tenía que dar. Ella haria lo que sea por ese hombre.

Sin pensarlo, Zou subió las escaleras con el rey detrás de ella. El hombre le hizo seña a los soldados para que lo esperaran mientras él iba en busca del obsequio de su hijo.

Zou entró a su habitación privada, ahí fue donde mantenía oculta a Bulma, la idea de que nadie la reclamara y poder después ella disponer de la chica, pero de verdad quería como sea complacer al rey.

En el segundo piso, caminó por un hermoso pasillo. El rey vio la puerta y los recuerdos había llegado al instante, siempre el mismo cuarto, aquel en donde se había convertido en hombre. Cerró los ojos y suspiró con fuerza, no podía detenerse en esas cosas.

La mujer sintió el anhelo del hombre y se dio la vuelta enfrentándolo despacio.

-Si quiere espere aquí… no es necesario que pase, si no quiere.

-Rápido mujer, no tengo todo el día!

Lo sabia, siempre intentaba hacer lo mismo, seducirlo, acorralarlo, provocarlo. Pero el no se lo permitía, ni ahora ni nunca. La cortaba enseguida de una manera fría y con desprecio.

Zou se enfureció ante tanta fidelidad del hombre. Sin decir nada se giró y abrió la puerta.

Ambos entraron y miraron a la misma dirección.

Bulma estaba sentada sobre un sillón rojo de terciopelo contemplando el atardecer por la ventana. El rey se acercó un poco y la miró curioso.

-Qué es esto?

Zou sonrió y se acercó más a él.

-Esta preciosura llegó hace unas semanas de una purga. -La mujer no era tonta, por nada del mundo delataría que quizás la había robado. -Aún no se ha estrenado, estamos preparandola con Onion, pues la queremos convertir en la puta principal de este prostíbulo.

Vegeta caminó alrededor de la chica mirándola profundamente.

-Levantate.

Zou se acercó y apoyó una mano en el pecho de su rey.

-No se moleste mi señor. La chica no habla, no se mueve, no hace nada. Es tan sumisa que se deja hacer lo que quiera. Por eso es perfecta, no habla, osea que jamás reclama nada, se deja hacer de todo, es hermosa y no se mueve, sabe lo que vale algo asi , mi señor?

El rey despacio retrocedió, liberándose del roce de la mujer.

-Como se que sera buena amante para mi hijo?.

Zou se molesto al ver lo que hacía el hombre y trató de contener un grito de odio. Se giró, tomó a Bulma de la mano y la levantó.

-Lo hará muy bien. Ella ha estado en esta habitación viendo como yo trabajo, créame mi señor, ha visto muchas cosas interesantes.

El rey giró los ojos con fastidio, aún sentía odio saber como los hombres tocaban lo que era suyo. Se suponía que estaba superado, pero lo territorial, era algo característico de la raza.

Se dio la vuelta y miró a Bulma, analizando la mercancía. Miró sus piernas, eran lindas, no como las de una saiyajin, estas eran delicadas, y muy blancas. Sin querer le recordó a Zou cuando tenía 16 años. Miró sus pechos, eran grandes, sus caderas, prominentes pero no exageradas, sus brazos delicados y llenos de cicatrices. Luego sus ojos, grandes y azules y su cabello largo y también azul.

-Es una criatura exótica. Muy rara… creo que podría servir.

-Mi rey, está chica es muy buena. Es sumisa y muy fácil de controlar, no habla, ni se mueve por sí sola, tal como le gusta al príncipe.

-Bien...

Zou tomo a Bulma de la mano y la hizo caminar hasta la puerta. Se giro al rey y sonrió.

-Mi rey, debo confesarle un pequeño secreto.

El rey la miró desconfiado, algunas mañanas no se perdían.

-Habla.

Zou se acercó dejando a Bulma en la puerta.

-Vera, encontré a la chica hace unas semanas, y estaba muy bien cuidada…. creemos con Onion que quizás tenga dueño…

El rey se ofusco.

-Zou!... como que tiene dueño?

-Espera...digo, espere!. Nadie la ha reclamado aún, quizás solo se perdió, la chica no habla, no se sabe que paso o como llegó hasta aquí. Quizás le dijeron que debía venir y ella obedeció, es muy obediente…

-Y qué hago entonces mujer?, no se la podré dar a mi hijo?.

-Mi rey, yo pensaba, como sería un regalo de una noche, creí que usted podría llevarla, darla como regalo, pero devolvérmela. No sumarla al harem… Además, déjeme decirle que si la chica cumple el príncipe la podrá usar cuando quiera aquí, pero no me la quite, ella me traerá mucho dinero!

El rey miró en desaprobación y negó con la cabeza.

-Esperas que te alquile una hembra con posible dueño!?, estas loca?

-Vamos mi rey, que no ve que esa chica es preciosa!, todos pagaran por ella!. No me la quite… Se la daré por está noche, y mañana me la devolverá!... si?...

Zou se había adelantado dos pasos y apoyo sus pechos sobre la armadura del rey. Era cierto, el hombre la volvia loca, pero en ese momento necesitaba ganar la batalla como sea y esa era la única que Zou conocia, la seduccion.

El rey tembló ante el contacto, su cuerpo reacciono de manera inmediata y rápido se alejó como pudo.

-Está bien.. apenas mi hijo la termine de usar, la traerá algún soldado….

-No me molestaría que me la devuelva usted en persona…

El rey se cruzó de brazos y se acercó a la puerta, era demasiada provocación.

-Dime el precio, dejare el dinero abajo.

Zou se puso sería y lo odio internamente.

-Ya tiene el anticonceptivo puesto, está desinfectada y preparada. Solo debe vestirla y nada más. Debe pagarme todo el servicio.

-Entonces pago lo que falte para que tu misma la prepares. Llévala a la noche y déjala en la habitación de Vegeta cuando termines. Escribe una nota diciendo de quién es el obsequio.

Sin más que decir, el rey abrió la puerta y salió rápido del lugar. Bajó la escaleras, dejó una bolsa llena de dinero y se fue directo a su palacio a bañarse y sacarse urgentemente el aroma que la mujer había dejado en su armadura.

* * *

Zou bajó las escaleras con una Bulma bañada, perfumada y vestida muy sensualmente.

Las chicas del lugar le habían avisado del dinero que había dejado el rey y Zou le pidió a una que lo llevara a su habitación y que le diga a Onion que la espere allí.

La mujer sabía que debía pedir disculpas a su socio como era debido y sabía que dandole sexo y dinero, sería perdonada fácilmente.

Camino hasta la salida y tomó a Bulma de la mano incitándola para que despegue. Volaron juntas mientras Zou intentaba que Bulma reaccionara. Le daba consejos y trataba de instruir, pero no obtenía nada de la chica. Zou se rindió. Llegó al jardín del palacio divisando las luces de la celebración. Ignoro la gran fiesta y fue directo a la habitación de príncipe.

Ambas mujeres entraron por la puerta interna. La mujer morena tomó a Bulma de los hombros y le sonrió.

-Si tienes que volver en si, este es el momento cariño… Debes complacer a Vegeta como sea… confío en ti cariño…

Zou beso la frente de Bulma como una madre y la dejó parada en la penumbra de la alcoba, salió retomando el camino por el cual había llegado y voló rápidamente hacía su "hogar"

Bulma había quedado quieta en la oscuridad, vestida con un vestido semitransparente de color rosa, sin ropa interior y dejando ver su hermoso cuerpo.

Había sido maquillada y peinada y se veía realmente hermosa, hasta parecía más adulta de lo que era. Estaba descalza y mirando la nada, con un cartel colgado en su vestido que divisaba un recado.

"Para el príncipe de los saiyajines. Vegeta, disfrute de su obsequio.

El rey Vegeta."

* * *

 _ **-Bulma… dime que reaccionaste?... dime que no te paso nada malo esa noche?...**_

 _ **El cura miró desesperado a la chica.**_

 _ **-Padre… no voy a mentirle… Si, reaccione un poco esa noche… pero no puedo decirle que no paso nada…**_

 _ **Isaías tomó la mano de la joven.**_

 _ **-Él… él te tomó?...**_

 _ **-Y de qué forma…. -Bulma miró hacía el exterior de su celda. -Y de qué forma lo hizo...**_

* * *

Bien, antes de marcharme, quiero agradecer de todo corazón a la gente que me sigue tanto a mi como a la historia, me envía msj y puso favorito. Cuando comencé a escribir, simplemente quería expresar una idea, algo de mi interior y temía no ser bien recibida. Hoy, con mas de 1700 lecturas y todos los mensajes positivos, me doy cuenta que estoy haciendo un trabajo bueno.

De todo corazón agradezco que estén ahí y me apoyen tanto. Sus mensajes me dan motivación y deseo seguir y seguir, porque siento que podre expresar con alegría todo lo que inunda en mi mente.

Espero que les guste este capitulo y debo advertirles que en el próximo habra lemon. Espero que sea de su agrado escenas como esas y si no, pido disculpas.

Les envió mi enorme gratitud.

Luxia.


	14. El cumpleaños de Vegeta

_**Capítulo 12 : El cumpleaños de Vegeta**_

 **N/A: Buenas, he llegado con otro capitulo, quizás uno bastante esperado por muchos. Les comento que bueno, este cap tiene lemon...**

 **Si, ya se que muchos dirán " _Ya lo sabemos, nos advertiste antes"_... pero es mi obligación avisar siempre.**

 **Bien, les digo que es un lemon un poco diferente a lo que por ahí algunos están acostumbrados y les comento que es el primero, pero definitivamente, no el ultimo!.**

 **Es por eso que le voy a dar solo un color naranja.… tranquilas aún falta para algo rojo o negro..pero habrá!, Pido discreción, porque si tiene contenido sexual, escenas violentas y lenguaje vulgar...lean bajo su propia responsabilidad…**

 **Les comento, aunque lo dije en mi otro fic, pero por las dudas lo vuelvo a comentar, ya que el publico se renueva, que este es el ultimo capitulo hasta nuevo aviso!.**

 **Ojo, no piensen mal, es solo porque ha llegado el día de mis vacaciones y creo que lo había mencionado anteriormente, este es un dia muy esperado para mi!**

 **Así que , no andaré por estos rumbos por algunas emanas, es por eso que les dejo capitulo doble!**

 **Sin mas que decir, agradezco infinitamente los comentaros tan lindos que me han llegado y que me sigan a mi y a esta historia.**

 **Tengan mucha alegría en sus corazones y disfruten esta extraña, pero perturbante historia...**

 **Saludos, nos vemos, cuando vuelva!**

 **Luxia.**

* * *

La noche había llegado para la ansiedad de muchos. Las mejores familias del planeta estaban presentes y miembros de la aristocracia de planetas cercanos también.

La sorpresa fue la llegada de los antiguos reyes, padres del rey Vegeta, abuelos del príncipe.

Esa noche ellos ocuparon el trono en símbolo de respeto. Los reyes tomaron el lugar de los príncipes y Vegeta solo ocupo el lugar de agasajo, osea, en el centro, pero debajo del altar.

Los reyes y los abuelos de Vegeta estaban orgullosos del heredero y habían traído las mejores cosas para el muchacho.

Todo el planeta se encontraba en el palacio, bebiendo comiendo con gran animo. Trayendo lo mejor para su futuro rey que observaba a todo el mundo con su típica mueca de orgullo.

El antiguo rey Vegeta, miraba con ansias a su nieto, era todo lo que él le había exigido una vez a su hijo y nuera, de verdad esos dos habían hecho un gran trabajo.

De lejos divisó a sus nietos bastardos, aquellos de su hija ilegitima y también sintió una pizca de orgullo. Estos eran hombres fuertes y unos orgullosos guerreros, pero él jamás los podría reconocer, eso era un sacrilegio total.

Bajó la mirada y la vio parada conversando con un solado, seguramente era su compañero, se alegro que no haya sido el inepto de clase baja que la había dejado embarazada tantas veces hace años atrás y hoy se declaraba padre de sus nietos. Pues a pesar de ser ilegítima y no poder reclamarla, ella llevaba su sangre, sangre real, y moría de odio al verla con alguien inferior.

La mujer se sintió observada y levantó la vista y choco su mirada con la de su padre biológico. Está hizo una reverencia que fue correspondida y corrió la mirada al instante.

Sin duda la mujer había heredado las hermosas facciones de su antigua amante, aquella que fue muerta por la mano de su reina, al dar a luz.

Los recuerdos se apoderaron de Vegeta abuelo y trató de sacar esos pensamientos lo más que pudo.

Ahora debía sentir orgullo de su nieto, el verdadero heredero e ignorar los siete u ocho... restante, por el el bien de todo.

La ceremonia se llevaba a cabo con total tranquilidad. Habían pasado horas y el encuentro se había extendido más de a cuenta.

El joven príncipe estaba feliz, todos sus obsequios había sido excelentes. Su madre le había regalado una nave nueva, era perfecta, mucho más veloz, más grande, y muy resistente. Era solo para el, podía usarla como y cuando quería.

A la reina le había costado mucho conseguirla, pero después de unas cuantas visitas a uno de los mejores planetas tecnológicos, la había conseguido, y la ocultaba para que nadie la viera y sobre todo que Frezzer no la conociera.

Sus abuelos habían traído las mejores armaduras forjadas del más resistente material. Los hombres que la construyeron, pasaron casi un año haciéndolas, y algunos habían perdido la vida por eso. Esas armaduras eran dignas sólo de un futuro rey y su abuelo se llenó de orgullo cuando se las había entregado y ver la expresión de encanto de su heredero.

Todo el consejo real también estaba presente, cada uno con sus respectivos obsequios.

La gente había traído de todo un poco, cosas quizás de menos valor, pero de igual forma Vegeta agradeció el agasajo.

Sin embargo, faltaba algo. El regalo de su padre. El rey pasó de largo con una sonrisa perversa y le había dicho que el jamás se olvidaría de darle un presente, pero que no podía dárselo en público.

El príncipe sonrió de una manera lasciva, sin duda, ese sería el mejor, la hembra que de seguro su padre le daría. Lo sabía, él no era tonto, el rey nunca lo defraudaría y siempre sería el vencedor de todos.

Ansioso, el príncipe espero a que finalizara la fiesta. Como siempre, los ciudadanos estaban muy divertidos y no parecían querer irse, lo que hizo enojar a Vegeta y expresar su frustración a sus padres en silencio.

La reina como siempre era la única que captaba las indirectas de su hijo.

-Mi rey… creo que el príncipe ya fue agasajado correctamente… Es hora de que tome su obsequio…

El rey sonrió. Su esposa no era tonta, siempre sabía lo que él tramaba y aunque estaba un poco asustado por la reacción de su mujer al saber que estuvo tan cerca de Zou, suspiro aliviado, ella era tan segura que jamás le dijo nada al respecto.

Ella era única.

El rey se puso de pie. Pidió el respeto de todos, de sus padres y de su esposa. Realizó un brindis en honor a su hijo y lo despidió con honores. Todos los presentes alzaron sus copas y reverenciaron al muchacho. El rey avisó que la fiesta seguiría para honrar a los antiguos reyes, pero que el joven príncipe podía ir a descansar.

Vegeta sonrió triunfante, mostró sus respetos, primero a sus abuelos, después a su padres y luego a su pueblo.

Camino hasta la salida calmado mientras todos reverenciaban y una vez fuera, corrió rápido hacia su habitación, pues apostaba todo su reino, que ahí estaba el regalo de su padre.

Y no se equivoco…

* * *

 _ **-Bien, antes de que preguntes como se todo eso, debes saber que he conocido mucha gente y he recolectado información de todos lados y….**_

 _ **Bulma miró al joven sacerdote sorprendida.**_

 _ **-Estas nervioso?...**_

 _ **-No te** **mentiré** **… lo estoy… no paro de temblar.**_

 _ **-Padre, no quiero asustarlo, pero lo que le contare no es nada con lo que vino después…** **cálmate** **, eso ya paso. Yo logre superarlo…**_

 _ **-Lo se. Es bueno perdonar, pero no niego que me siento impotente… fuiste un regalo sexual… Eso no tiene perdón de Dios!.**_

 _ **Bulma sonrió dulcemente.**_

 _ **-Aún no le** **conté** **nada padre… si quiere no lo hago…**_

 _ **-Hazlo… necesito saber por todo lo que pasaste.**_

 _ **La peliazul suspiro y miró los ojos celestes del muchacho.**_

 _ **-Bien… Le contaré.**_

* * *

Vegeta corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta quedar enfrente de su puerta. Se detuvo, trató de calmarse y suspiro pesadamente. Estaba tan ansioso que la emoción lo hacía poner nervioso, como si fuera la primera vez que tomaría una mujer. No, claro que no, pero sabía que su padre se esmeraba por complacerlo.

Tomó el picaporte y abrió las puertas de su habitación encontrando todo en penumbras. La oscuridad se había apoderado del lugar, solo la hermosa luna menguante alumbraba un poco la habitación desde la ventana.

El joven frunció el ceño, no entendía porque la oscuridad. Si había una mujer ahí dentro, pues no debía ver mucho así.

El príncipe entró y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Caminó unos pasos y de repente sintió una fragancia exquisita que venía del lado izquierdo de su cama, aquel que no se dejaba ver desde la entrada por culpa de las cortinas que cubrían su lugar de descanso. Dio la vuelta, camino y se quedó quieto al ver un hermoso cuerpo femenino que le daba la espalda.

La oscuridad no dejaba distinguir colores, pero gracias a su ojo desarrollado si podía ver el cuerpo deslumbrante que tenía frente a él.

Su sonrisa se hizo notoria, sin duda había visto muy poco, pero ya le gustaba. Se sacó los guantes rápidamente y su rastreador. Deslizó su capa hacia el suelo, se quitó su armadura de gala y se deshizo de sus botas. Una vez despojado del estorbo, miró a la mujer que tenía enfrente y se acercó despacio.

Poco podía ver, pero realmente no le importo. Lo que se distinguía lo estaba excitando. La hembra dejaba ver su cuerpo en silencio, y eso llamó su atención.

Él estaba completamente acostumbrado a entrar a una habitación y llamar completamente la atención. Todas las hembras al verlo lo reverenciaban y comenzaban a tocarlo sin pudor alguno. Mínimo emitían palabras solo para subir su ego y eso, eso no estaba pasando en ese momento. Realmente se estaba inquietando.

La mujer delante de él no se movía y no decía nada y eso lo frustraba.

Quizás tenía miedo, no era fácil manejar la brutalidad del príncipe. Quizás no hablaba, o estaba nerviosa. Había muchos quizás, pero él no perdería tiempo en averiguar alguno.

Vegeta se acercó por atrás y la tomó de la cintura, atrayendola fuertemente contra su cuerpo. Hundió su cabeza en el cuello de la chica deleitándose con su exquisito aroma. Posó sus manos sobre sus senos y los apretó con fuerza mientras empujaba su miembro completamente duro contra la cadera de la chica.

Vegeta alzó una ceja.

Nada.

La mujer no decía nada. No se movía, no se estremecía, no fingía!.

El joven comenzó a molestarse cada vez más. Eso era una insolencia y él no lo permitiría.

Se alejó de la joven y fue directo a su mesa de noche, tomó la lámpara de la mesita y encendió el foco. Se giró y miró de frente a la mujer que tenía en su cuarto.

Su corazón se detuvo un instante.

Dio un paso atrás cuando al fin pudo ver al hermoso regalo que tenía enfrente de él. Su aliento se entrecortaba de golpe, mientras el corazón le latía con fuerza. Su cola se desprendió de su cintura y reclamaba cercanía con la chica. Todo su cuerpo había reaccionado ante su visión.

-La loca…. -Susurro más para él que para la chica.

Vegeta no entendía nada. Tantos días pensando en esa mujer y en lo imposible que era tomarla y ahí estaba, parada frente a él de la manera más sensual vestida y preparada para satisfacer sus caprichos.

El joven se acercó y levantó una mano, pero se detuvo un momento. De golpe su esclava vino a su mente.

Milk, su confidente. El había hecho una promesa y no podía fallarle. No a ella que era fiel con él y solo pedía respeto para ella y esa hembra que tenía semidesnuda frente a sus ojos.

Su cuerpo le exigía tomar a la hembra, pero su honor le decía que no, que aunque sea solo una estúpida niña y esclava, era una buena chica que lo obedecía y no lo juzgaba.

Vegeta suspiró aliviado y enojado. Odiaba a su madre, ella lo obligaba siempre a cumplir toda promesa que él formulaba. Y en ese momento no quería hacerlo.

Levantó la vista y vio el cartel de la chica, lo tomó y leyó. La letra de Zou. Sonrió.

Seguramente su padre había ido a buscarla personalmente al prostíbulo, pero, como demonios había llegado la loca allí?... acaso se había escapado de nuevo?... no sabía, pero regañaría muy seriamente a su esclava por no vigilarla.

El joven se acercó a Bulma y la contemplo una vez más. La chica seguía perdida, mirando la nada.

-Quizás… si la toco un poco ella no diga nada… -Vegeta se acercó despacio y miró sus ojos. -Dime… si yo te toco y hago algunas cosas… tu le dirás a tu amiga?...

Bulma seguía sin hablar.

-Es inútil… estás loca y te mereces ser fornicada hasta el amanecer… pero no puedo… Malditas humanas… malditas mujeres del demonio!...

Vegeta la miró detalladamente, pero con la luz encendida, dejando ver todo lo que su padre y Zou habían preparado para él.

La hembra estaba hermosa, maquillada perfectamente, peinada,vestida muy sensualmente con un vestido rosa semitransparente, apretando su perfecta figura,dejando ver su hermoso cuerpo tan deseable, sus lindas piernas, sus pechos, caderas….Todo…

Vegeta tuvo que dejar de mirarla, ya no aguantaba más, la mujer era hermosa y él la deseaba. Si, la había deseado desde la vez que la muy bastarda se había dejado ver toda desnuda y mojada en su laguna, mostrando así lo malo que era para él cumplir algunas promesas.

Él tenía derecho a tomarla, pero no podía. Abrió sus ojos y grande fue la sorpresa que tuvo al ver a la humana que fijaba sus enormes ojos azules en los negros de él.

Si, Bulma había fijado la vista en él por primera vez. Y él sonrió de lado. La hembra lo estaba desafiando con los ojos. No sabía si era enserio, si la mujer era loca o solo actuaba, pero no le importo nada.

No le importo Milk, ni la promesa, ni nada, él quería a esa mujer y punto final. No existía nadie en el universo que se lo impidiera.

Ella era su regalo y con solo mirarlo, le recordó quién era él… y el príncipe de los saiyajins jamás se dejaba pisar con nada y menos por una estúpida esclava.

Vegeta mando su promesa al demonio y su honor. Las inquietudes quedarían fuera por el momento.

El príncipe se sentó en la cama y giro a Bulma para que lo enfrente. Está bajó la mirada y siguió sus ojos negros en cada movimiento.

-Quítate la ropa… ahora!

Nada.

La chica lo miraba, pero no se movía ni nada. Vegeta que ya se había hartado por completo, la tomó bruscamente de la mano y la acercó hacía él. De un tirón rompió todo el vestido y la dejó totalmente desnuda, dejando así ante sus ojos la hermosa vista.

-Así se debe hacer… recuerdalo para la próxima!

La próxima?... y por que no?!, Milk tenía la culpa, él se lo advirtió y el príncipe saiyajin cumple sus amenazas y promesas… bueno, algunas.

De un solo movimiento, Vegeta tiro a la chica a la cama dejándola tendida por completo con los brazos y piernas abiertas. El joven admiro aquel hermoso cuerpo a su merced y se estremeció con solo pensar en las cosas que le haría. No se contendría, no dudaría, nada lo detendría. Levantó la mirada y observo su rostro. Bulma miraba el techo y se quedaba quieta otra vez mirando la nada.

Vegeta se volvió a molestar, pero ya no le importaba. De un asalto se quitó la ropa y se quedó completamente desnudo arriba de la chica. Sin medir fuerza, comenzó a tocar todo el cuerpo de la muchacha bruscamente.

Con las manos apretaba fuerte sus pechos, los estrujaba y los mordía con los dientes, pasaba su lengua por todos lados dejando así todo el resto de su saliva que le marcaba todo el camino. Bajaba despacio y lamia todo lo que podía.

-Vas a ser mía…

El joven seguía con su trabajo, dejando marcas rojas en la delicada piel blanca, porque a pesar de que él se contenía y trataba de no usar mucha fuerza, la piel de la chica se marcaba toda. La miró esperando alguna queja.

Nada.

Siguió apretando cada monte de piel y saboreando la carne como un delicioso manjar, se acercó a su cuello y se inundo de su perfecto aroma. La tomó del cabello y corrió su rostro para depositar sus lindos dientes en él y morder el lugar, succionar y lamer todo rincón sin cuidado.

Despacio acercó su miembro y lo apoyo sobre la pelvis de ella, empezó a moverse y a frotarse con brusquedad, tratando de calmar un poco el deseo que tenía, pues esa mujer lo había hecho desear tanto que ya hasta temía lastimarla al momento que la penetrara.

Levantó sus blancas y delicadas piernas hacía arriba y las junto atrapando su propio miembro, seguía moviéndose para apaciguar el dolor que sentía con fuerza, dejando más marcas en todo el lugar.

Nada.

-Maldita… deja de actuar!...

El joven comenzó a moverse más fuerte, hasta que tuvo que parar, pues si no lo hacía, mataría a la chica. Hizo que flexionara un poco las piernas y tomó las manos de Bulma para que lo tocara, pero obviamente, ella no respondía a lo que el demandaba.

Vegeta se harto por completo, no sabía si actuaba o realmente estaba con un cadáver.

Por el bien de su mente y el cuerpo de la maldita, acabaría pronto con aquello, realmente era decepcionante y frustrante.

De repente Bulma giro su cabeza y miró hacía el costado.

Sería esa la manera de la chica de demostrar algo?, que le gustaba o que no… era una señal?... Vegeta no sabía qué pensar, la mujer lo estaba desesperando.

Ella no se movía sola, no hacía ningún ruido y se notaba que estaba como en otro mundo. Y lo peor, no le prestaba atención y eso lo enojaba más.

De nuevo la comenzó a tocar bruscamente, tratando de sacarle algún gemido, algo, pero no pasaba nada. Sus manos viajaban desde sus pechos hasta sus caderas, las que apretó con fuerza. Dejando la zona roja. Estaba siendo más brusco de lo normal, al menos quería sacarle un grito de dolor.

Nada.

Vegeta se canso de su indiferencia y abrió sus piernas,creyendo que quizás así, la chica dejaría de actuar y lo miraría. Si estaba actuando la haria pagar y pensó que una vez dentro de ella está reaccionaria a su cuerpo y comenzaría a prestarle atención.

No dudo más, y de un solo movimiento se hundió hasta el fondo en el interior de la mujer.

Sin querer, a él se le escapó un gruñido, pues la chica estaba seca y él se adentro tan bruscamente que le hizo doler.

-Maldición, eres virgen… Eso debió dolerte más a ti que a mi….

Nada.

Tremenda frustración sintió cuando la mujer ni siquiera se movió al sentirlo en su interior.

Vegeta quería matarla, de verdad estaba harto de aquella vergonzosa situación. La mujer lo estaba humillando y ni siquiera sabía si lo hacía o no a propósito.

La miró a los ojos buscando alguna respuesta, algo y la estudió detenidamente, pero la chica era como una estatua sin vida.

El estaba tomando un ser inanimado y eso le causaba un poco de risa, mostró su sonrisa perversa y dejó escapar una leve carcajada. La situación lo estaba sobrepasando.

Y fue allí… en ese momento que Vegeta río, que Bulma lo miró de repente y clavó sus hermosos zafiros en las cuencas negras de él.

Lo que Vegeta no sabía, era que Bulma recordaba una sola cosa, una sola mueca del horror que había vivido. La sonrisa sádica del hombre que había destruido su planeta.

Ambos se miraron fijamente y por primera vez, después de tanto tiempo, tanto esfuerzo, tanta frustración, Bulma hablo.

-Te matare….

Vegeta abrió sus ojos con gran sorpresa. Lo último que se podía imaginar en aquel momento, era escuchar la voz de la loca. No lo negó, por un instante lo hizo dudar de seguir con todo aquello, pero pensó que la hembra al fin había reaccionado y que de ahora en más podría ser divertido.

Sonrió más con las palabras escuchadas. La chica lo quería matar y él necesitaba humillarla y vengarse por aquellos malos minutos.

-Mujer… no se si te diste cuenta, pero justo en este momento, estas en desventaja… mira quién está dentro de quién… podría matarte con solo moverme…

Bulma sonrió

-Enserio?... no sentí nada… pues no parece que estuvieras dentro...deberías avisarle a la próxima mujer que aburras con tus acciones sexuales… Para ser mi primera vez, fue bastante decepcionante, esperaba algo mejor…

Lo hizo, lastimo el ego y virilidad del guerrero. Su orgullo… El hombre se puso serio enseguida.

-Que demonios estas diciendo?... Pareces que si hablas y solo dices idioteces...

-No te preocupes, no es tu culpa… eres solo un niño, cuando crezcas quizás aprendas… ahora no puedes complacer a nadie.

Vegeta se encendió de ira. La maldita puta lo estaba insultando y minimizando como si él no fuera nadie. Lo estaba tratando de algo inferior en la intimidad. Definitivamente no se lo permitiría.

Comenzó a embestir a Bulma con odio, era bruto, salvaje y lo hacía con mucha fuerza. La miró de reojo y vio como ella giró la cabeza y miraba hacía el costado. Demostrándole que no provocaba nada en ella.

La furia se apoderó de su ser tan inmensamente que aceleró sus movimiento mientras apretaba el cuerpo de la chica. Las marcas rojas eran notorias y cada vez más grandes. Sin medir sus actos, Vegeta le dio una fuerte estocada, terminando en el interior de la mujer que había osado insultarlo.

Su respiración se había agitado un poco, pero estaba tan furioso que creyó que no le daría la vida para humillar a esa estúpida.

Bulma bostezo.

Vegeta se separo y la miró con los ojos abiertos, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Sin dudarlo más, la dio vuelta y la hizo abrir las piernas, mientras seguía acostada. Sin medir su fuerza, entró rápidamente de nuevo en la chica, pero por atrás, y comenzó a embestirla sin piedad. Lo único que quería era escucharla gritar y pedir piedad.

Nada.

El odio aumento de golpe y su excitación se fue al extremo. La embestía como si hubiera pasado años sin tener sexo. Solo quería humillarla y la muy bastarda lo hacía excitar más.

Al momento que sintió que venia su segundo orgasmo, sacó su miembro rápido y dejó caer toda su esencia en la espalda de la chica. Quería humillarla, doblegarla, que se arrepintiera de todas las palabras que la maldita había dejado salir de su boca.

Pero Bulma no dijo nada cuando sintió el líquido caliente esparcirse por toda su espalda.

Al contrario, giró la cabeza, lo miró a los ojos y sonrió.

-Puedo irme ya?... tengo sueño y esto está muy aburrido…

Vegeta se levantó de golpe empujándola, haciendo que se cayera sobre la almohada. La miró seriamente con un profundo odio y desprecio. La mataría… lo haría, pero antes, tenía que humillarla. Como sea, lo haría. Se contuvo, de verdad quería golpearla y seguir tomándola sin piedad, pero no podía. Estaba demasiado enojado y no podría contenerse, la mataría de un solo golpe.

Se sentó en la cama en silencio analizando como fue que aquella loca lo había insultado de esa manera y encima la muy cínica le sonreía, como si lo que dijera fuera verdad y la verdad no doliera ni ofendía.

-Yo te voy a matar a ti…. Vete ahora mismo de mi habitación!...

Bulma se levantó, sonriendo. Se acercó despacio a la puerta, pero antes se giró y lo miró de vuelta en silencio.

Vegeta se dio cuenta y la miró a los ojos estudiándola nuevamente. Ambos se quedaron callados, pero Bulma rompió el silencio incomodo.

-Como asesino eres muy bueno,pero como hombre eres toda una decepción. Eres un maldito mono salvaje que solo sabes destruir y matar…. Pero quiero que recuerdes algo… Yo voy a destruirte… yo acabare contigo…

Vegeta se levantó, caminó hasta ella y se paro enfrente, se tentó de golpearla, pero no lo hizo. Decidió levantar su mentón con orgullo y comenzó a reírse burlándose de la mujer.

-Tu a mi?... eres inferior en todo sentido. Eres una maldita puta sin dignidad, no sirves ni siquiera para complacer a un hombre, algo que deberías saber hacer por naturaleza, al ser mujer… Cuando tengas la fuerza suficiente, ven a destruirme, aquí te espero…

Bulma volvió a sonreír

-Ríete todo lo que quieras, porque aunque físicamente no puedo hacerlo, encontrare algún idiota que lo haga por mi… sabes por que?

Vegeta la miró serio.

-Yo tengo algo que a ti te falta… -Bulma se acerco y le susurro. -Tú tendrás mucho musculo, pero yo tengo cerebro...

Vegeta se acercó a la mujer y la tomó del mentón.

-A si?... cerebro defectuoso… no eres más que una puta loca!

-Ya veremos...

Bulma lo miró seria y corrió su rostro hasta liberarse del agarre. Sonrió irónicamente y salió del cuarto del joven dejándolo con un odio enorme y una terrible frustración.


	15. Acción y Reacción

_**Capítulo 13: Acción y Reacción**_

 _ **-Vaya…. parece que me preocupe por nada… de verdad lo humillaste de esa manera?**_

 _ **Bulma miró el suelo.**_

 _ **-Quiero recordarle padre, que yo estuve siete meses en una especie de coma. No tenía ni idea en donde estaba y quién era el tipo con el que me acosté. No sabía nada de ellos. Solo recordé como se habían transformado algunos en monos gigantes y como el maldito había destruido sin piedad mi planeta con una estúpida sonrisa… No medí las consecuencias esa noche…**_

 _ **-Se vengo muy feo?...**_

 _ **-Fue terrible padre… se vengó de la peor manera….**_

 _ **-Que te hizo?...**_

 _ **-Ojala me lo hubiera hecho a mi… lo hubiera resistido….**_

 _ **El cura se sorprendió con lo que escucho.**_

 _ **-A que te refieres?... de quién se vengó entonces?**_

 _ **Bulma cerró los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas se le escaparan y miró de nuevo el horizonte con pesadez.**_

 _ **-Con la única que sí conocía las consecuencias…**_

* * *

Bulma salió del cuarto de Vegeta y comenzó a caminar desnuda por el pasillo interno del castillo. No tenía ni idea en donde estaba y como haría para llegar con Milk.

Despacio, se acercó a una puerta y la abrió lentamente, miró el interior y solo encontró una habitación vacía.

 ** _" -Bulma, cariño, estas bien?_**

-Si Tight, lo estoy. Por qué lo preguntas?

 ** _-Ese hombre te lastimo… mira tus piernas._**

Bulma bajó la mirada y vio como un líquido rojo, fino y pegajoso salía de su interior.

-Eso es sangre?

 _ **-Creo que si… que bueno que aprendiste a controlar tu cuerpo, no sentiste nada de dolor así.**_

-Si, creo que mi cerebro lo hizo automáticamente…

 _ **-Bulma…**_

-Si?...

 _ **-Como te fue en la escuela hoy?.**_

-Bien Tight, aburrido como siempre, apenas lleguemos a casa, te mostrare mis dibujos!"

La peliazul cerró la puerta y siguió caminando sin rumbo mientras hablaba sola. Despacio se encontró con otra puerta y la abrió rápido. En el interior encontró una mesa gigante llena de comida. El lugar estaba vacío, así que decidió entrar. Se acercó al mueble, se sentó en una silla y comenzó a comer rápidamente todo lo que podía.

 _ **" -Tienes hambre?**_

-Tu que crees?.

 ** _-Ja ja. Eres tan linda mi pequeña!."_**

Bulma sonrió sola y siguió comiendo todo lo que estaba frente a ella.

* * *

La fiesta había terminado al fin y los invitados se habían retirado a sus hogares. Los abuelo de Vegeta fueron llevados a una alcoba lujosa y los habían atendido como lo que eran.

Cada uno de los esclavos se habían dedicado a acomodar todo y algunos dejaban las cosas para mañana, ya que la reina pidió silencio por sus suegros y como veía que no se podía, pidió que se marcharan y continuaran al otro día.

Milk fue una de las que estaban presentes y decidió irse a casa para descansar las pocas horas que podía.

Kakarotto había estado detrás de ella toda la fiesta, pero fue su madre la que lo regaño por molestar a la chica y le pidió que se quedara quieto o no lo dejaría comer.

El joven solo obedeció unos minutos y al verla pasar de nuevo, simplemente la empezó a seguir otra vez.

Gine se enojo y hecho a su hijo de la fiesta, salieron a los pasillos del reino y le prohibió a su hijo volver a entrar. El muchacho le rogó que lo dejara comer y su madre no accedió.

Bardock que estaba viendo toda la escena, espero que Gine se vaya y se acercó a su hijo.

Le dijo que era un tonto y que ahora debía esperar, que cuando terminara la fiesta el mismo lo llevaría a comer algo, pero por el bien de todos que se quedara en el pasillo.

El joven estaba molesto, pues su madre cuando quería era muy mala con él, pero como siempre el muchacho obedeció. Se sentó en el suelo y espero paciente que terminara la fiesta.

Sin querer se había quedado dormido y no se dio cuenta que alguien lo estaba mirando. Al principio se asusto, se paro rápidamente y se puso en guardia.

Sus ojos se abrieron grande y con temor cuando pudo ver bien la figura que tenía delante.

El antiguo rey Vegeta estaba parado frente a él y lo miraba curioso.

-Tu eres hijo de Gine?...

El chico se tenso y rápido reverencio a su antiguo líder. Lo miró despacio y asintió temeroso.

-No te vez muy fuerte… Eres igual a tu padre… tu nivel de pelea es tan pobre y bajó como el de él?

Kakarotto frunció el ceño y lo miró enojado.

-Disculpe señor, no diga eso!, mi papá es muy fuerte!, él me entrena desde que tengo tres años!. Aunque mi mamá se lo prohibió, él lo hace igual!

El hombre sonrió.

-De apariencia eres igual a tu padre… pero no hay duda que tu insolencia lo heredaste de tu madre…

El chico se sonrojo un poco y como acto reflejo sonrió ante el comentario.

-Usted cree?... acaso conoce a mis padres?

-Si… bastante. Cuantos años tienes?

-Que?... bueno, tengo 15. Falta poco para que cumpla los 16.

-Ya veo… eres el menor de los varones, verdad?

-Si, tengo dos hermanos mayores y dos hermanas menores...oiga!… soy el del medio! -Comentó orgulloso el chico por su descubrimiento.

-Si, sin duda, eres igual a ella… muy inocente… -El anciano miró hacía la puerta y vio a Bardock parado que lo miraba intensamente con los brazos cruzados. Volvió la mirada al chico. -Cuida de tu madre… ella es una buena mujer.

El chico asintió y vio como el hombre se giraba y caminaba por el pasillo. Kakarotto no entendió nada y se giró para ver a su padre.

Bardock estaba serio y miró a su hijo.

-Que te dijo el viejo ese?

-Papá, no digas eso, te pueden escuchar!

-No me importa en lo más mínimo…

-Padre, por qué lo miras así?, parece como si lo odiaras!

-Lo odio…

-Por que?, te hizo algo?.

Bardock bajó la mirada y se quedó pensando unos minutos. Miró a su hijo y cambió de tema.

-La fiesta terminó. Ve hacia el comedor interno, allí está la comida en la mesa aún, van a limpiar mañana. Come hijo, yo iré a buscar a Blue.

-Te llevaras a Blue está noche?

-Si, tu madre me ha dejado llevarla conmigo a dormir. Si quieres ven tu también después de comer.

-Si, de acuerdo. Terminó la comida y voy a tu casa papá.

-Bien, prepárate, mañana entrenaremos todo el día.

-Si papá!.

Bardock se giró y caminó de nuevo hacia el interior del gran salón.

Kakarotto sonrió, su padre era raro. A veces parecía frío y despiadado y otras veces era bueno y amable. Solo se lo veía suave con Tamago y Blue, pero a veces con él también se comportaba un poco "blando", como decía su madre. Sin duda, el muchacho quería mucho a su padre, aunque no se lo demostraran, ellos se apreciaban.

Tranquilo, el joven se adentro al interior del palacio y entró rápidamente al comedor interno para devorar todo lo que podía encontrar.

Tremendo fue el susto que se dio cuando se acercó y vio a una joven de cabello azul, completamente desnuda y lastimada comiendo sin parar.

El chico se acercó un poco y se ruborizo al verla así, trató de no bajar la vista y miró de reojo a la joven.

-Oye… que haces?... donde esta tu ropa?.

Bulma paro de comer y giró su rostro. Miró al chico que tenía enfrente y se miró de repente dándose cuenta de su desnudez.

-No se… creo que la extravié!

Kakarotto miraba hacía arriba y despacio se acercó a la mesa, levantó la comida y rasgó un pedazo de mantel.

-Toma, cúbrete con esto! -El chico estiraba el trozo de tela.

Bulma lo miró y habló despacio.

-Estoy aquí, tonto!

-Bueno, no te veo!

-Baja la vista!

-No!, que no ves que estas desnuda?!

Bulma se levantó y tomó el mantel. Lo estiro un poco, lo apoyó sobre su cuerpo y lo enredó como un vestido. Lo ato por delante y se volvió a sentar.

-Listo?, ya te cubriste?

-Si, ya.

Kakarotto bajó la vista y tomó asiento a lado de la chica. La miró despacio mientras comenzaba a comer. Algo en ella se le hacía familiar pero no sabía bien que era.

-Oye, quién eres?, qué haces aquí?

-Como. Tenía hambre.

-Ah pues si verdad!. Yo también!, mi madre me regaño y no me dejo cenar!. Mi padre me dijo que podía venir y comer aquí.

Bulma y Kakarotto comían como si el mundo se estuviera por terminar. A pesar de que Bulma siempre había sido tranquila a la hora de ingerir los alimentos, en ese momento se había convertido en una especie de saiyajin, ya que se tragaba todo lo que encontraba.

-Vaya, eres como una saiyajin!, comes mucho! je je.

-No como desde hace mucho tiempo…

-Por que?

-Estaba dormida.

-Ah, mira yo también me despierto muy hambriento. Oye… que te paso?... te vez muy lastimada!

Bulma se miró los brazos y las piernas.

-No se, no lo recuerdo. Quizás me golpee con algo.

-Puede ser. Si quieres te llevó a la enfermería.

-No gracias, quiero comer.

-Si, te entiendo perfectamente. De que planeta vienes?, también te invitaron a la fiesta de cumpleaños del príncipe?. Dónde está tu mamá?

Bulma lo miró y torció el labio.

-No lo se. No se donde esta mi mamá, no se de que principie hablas y no se de que planeta soy!. Deja tanta pregunta y pásame la salsa.

-Bueno, no me grites!, que mujer tan agresiva!

-Bulma…

-Que?

-Mi nombre es Bulma.

Kakarotto se quedó pensativo un momento mientras se rascaba la cabeza con una pata de pavo. Algo en el nombre de la chica le sonaba familiar, pero no sabía que.

Y no solo eso, su cabello color azul también era raro. Como si la conociese de algún lado,pero no sabía de donde.

Encogió sus hombros derrotado y siguió comiendo como si nada junto a la chica.

Kakarotto hablaba con Bulma muy amistoso, contándole lo que le había pasado con el antiguo líder del planeta y Bulma lo escuchaba atenta, pero sin responder una palabra. Le comentaba porque su madre lo castigó y que su padre lo entrenaría al día siguiente. Cosas sin sentido para la chica, pero aún así, le prestaba atención.

-Así que por eso tuve que venir a comer ahora… Mi madre me castigo por ir detrás de una chica.

-Te gusta una chica?...

-Si, según mi padre estoy en celo con ella. Quiero tomarla y a veces no me puedo contener delante de ella… A veces… me duele algunas partes de mi cuerpo…

Bulma levantó una ceja en forma de duda, pero no dijo nada. La conversación siguió y ambos comenzaron a entrar en confianza.

Veinte minutos después, ambos comensales estaban completamente satisfechos. Literalmente, la mesa había quedado vacía por completo. El apetito de ambos era realmente abrumador. Ambos se recostaron sobre el sillón y sonrieron felices. El joven la miró y sonrió.

-Kakarotto.

Bulma sonrió.

-Supongo que es tu nombre…

El chico se sonrió de nuevo mientras veía como la chica se ponía de pie y se giraba un poco. Pero se alertó enseguida cuando vio una mancha de sangre en el mantel, detrás de la chica.

-Oye… estas sangrando!... estas lastimada!

Bulma se giró para ver su propio cuerpo y noto la mancha de sangre.

-Es verdad… no me había dado cuenta.

-Tus piernas y tus brazos también están lastimados!. Dime acaso te enfrentaste con algún sujeto poderoso?

Bulma pensó un momento como queriendo recordar algo.

-No que yo sepa. No se por que tengo el cuerpo así.

-Vaya, debes de ser bastante fuerte si estas así y no te duele nada. No quiero pensar como quedó tu oponente!. Oye, quieres pelear un poco conmigo?... no pensé que fueras tan fuerte!

-De que hablas tonto!, yo soy una dama!, yo no peleo!.

-Eres muy mala….

-Bulma, tonto!

Kakarotto abrió los ojos de golpe y se puso de pie rápido tirando la silla detrás de él.

-Eres Bulma!

La chica entrecerró los ojos y lo vio con desconfianza.

-Si tonto, ya te lo dije!

-No!, eres Bulma, la amiga de Milk!

La peliazul dejó escapar un suspiro cuando escucho el nombre de su amiga.

-Tu conoces a Milk?.

-Si, por supuesto!. Ella te ha estado buscando todo este tiempo. Está muy angustiada. Tenía mucho miedo!, donde demonios te habías metido?

-No lo se… oye, puedes llevarme con ella?

-Por supuesto, es al único lugar que iras!...

Kakarotto se acercó a la chica y la tomó de la mano rápidamente, abrió una ventana y sin decir nada emprendió vuelo como un rayo hacía la casa de Milk.

* * *

Por su parte, Vegeta había quedado extremadamente furioso en su habitación. Apenas salió Bulma del lugar, había entrado a la ducha para sacarse el aroma abrumador que la mujer había dejado en su cuerpo.

La odiaba. La maldecía, solo quería verla humillada y doblegada, para luego asesinarla con sus propias manos.

Tenía tanta ira que sin duda mataría a alguien.

Por un momento quedó pensativo. La mujer estaba como muerta de repente y de un momento a otro, lo miró y comenzó a hablar. No parecía fingir pero si lo hacía era una excelente actriz.

Sabía de quién era la culpa, sabía que su esclava había ocasionado todo eso. No sabía si lo había hecho apropósito o no, pero sin duda ella era la culpable de todo.

Él había confiado en ella y ella lo traiciono, debería pagar por su traición, debía tomar represalia.

Cerró la ducha rápido y salió de su baño con una toalla. Levantó la mirada y vio el vestido rosa todo roto en el suelo. La maldita salió desnuda y de seguro ni se dio cuenta. Deseaba que algún soldado la encontrara y la violara sin piedad, pero eso no podía pasar, esa hembra debía pagar por sus actos pero con su propia mano, no la de algún otro.

Sin importarle más el asunto, salió rápido de su alcoba y se fue directo a su harem personal, quizás si estaba con todas sus mujeres, se calmaba un poco y trataría de olvidar aquellas malditas palabras que aunque no quiso se le metieron en la mente.

 _"-No te preocupes, no es tu culpa… eres solo un niño, cuando crezcas quizás aprendas… ahora no puedes complacer a nadie."_

-Maldita loca… me las pagaras!, tu y la infeliz de tu amiga me las pagaran…. Me vengare de la peor manera!

Entró rápido a su cuarto personal y de un grito hizo que todas las mujeres corrieran hacia él y lo empezaran a complacer. Necesitaba calmar su ego, su virilidad. Su orgullo estaba por el suelo.

Sabía que todas esas mujeres fingían, pero no le importaba, necesitaba sacar esas palabras de su mente o destruiría el planeta entero.

 _"-Como asesino eres muy bueno,pero como hombre eres toda una decepción."_

"Maldita… te haré pagar cada palabra…"

* * *

Kakarotto aterrizó en el jardín del valle real de la mano de Bulma. Está de un momento a otro se había quedado completamente callada y parecía que ya no estaba conectada a este mundo.

Sin prestarle mucha atención, el chico caminó hacía la entrada de la vivienda, esperando que Milk atendiera la puerta. A él no le importaba mucho Bulma, solo quería que Milk la viera y se pusiera feliz, quizás de esa manera se ganara un abrazo de parte de ella.

El chico golpeó la puerta, pero nadie le atendía. Frunció las cejas impaciente y tocó más fuerte y más seguido.

Milk estaba sumergida en un sueño profundo, pues había trabajado sin parar durante toda la semana y realmente estaba cansada.

Un golpe seco y potente la despertó sobresaltadola enseguida. Se asusto y rápido se puso de pie. Se vistió con la bata que le había regalado Let, abrió la puerta de su cuarto y corrió enseguida escaleras abajo.

Sin abrir la puerta, la muchacha habló despacio y un poco asustada.

-Quién… quién es?...

Del otro lado se escucho la voz del joven saiyajin.

-Milk, soy yo!, Kakarotto!. Abre la puerta por favor!

La joven se asusto, que ese chico que la estuvo persiguiendo toda la noche, este afuera de su puerta rogando entrar no parecía bueno. Milk se estaba dando cuenta de a poco que el chico tenía intenciones raras con ella. Decidió no abrir.

-Kakarotto, es muy tarde y mañana debo trabajar, es mejor que te vayas!.

-No Milk, necesito hablar contigo!, tengo una sorpresa!.

-No puedes dármela mañana?...

-Te la quiero dar ahora….

El doble sentido alertó a Milk.

-No… no es buena idea. Mejor vete!

Kakarotto se enojo un poco, si había dicho eso con doble sentido, pero no quería asustar a Milk, solo fue una broma…

-Milk, abre la puerta!, no puedo esperar hasta mañana!. Abre o la tiro abajo!

La pelinegra se asusto bastante con lo que escucho. Decidió que era mejor dejarlo entrar y después echarlo con elegancia como hacía siempre. Despacio tomó las llaves, y abrió la puerta.

Cuando miró hacia el exterior, vio al chico con un rostro serio detrás de la puerta.

-Milk… por qué dudas tanto?... no confías en mi?.

-No me das muchos motivos para hacerlo Kakarotto.. tu a veces eres muy raro conmigo….

El chico bajó la mirada avergonzado, la joven tenía razón y siempre estaba acosándola. No le refuto nada y con dolor se hizo a un lado para dejar ver a la persona que tenía detrás de él.

Cuando Milk lo vio alejarse se dio cuenta de lo que había provocado al chico. Abrió más la puerta para disculparse, pero no pudo hacer nada. Se quedó completamente petrificada cuando vio a su hermosa amiga detrás de él en silencio y sin moverse.

-BULMA!.

Milk salió de su casa y corrió a abrazar fuertemente a su única familia, ella la consideraba así.

La chica lloró al sentir el cuerpo de Bulma, necesitaba estrecharla, sentirla. Saber que estaba bien.

Se separo un poco de ella y la miró a los ojos. La chica estaba ida, pero lucía un poco más lucida.

-Bulma!, donde estabas?

La peliazul reacciono a los gritos y bajó la mirada enfrentando los ojos de la morena. Sonrió y toco sus mejillas con sus dedos.

-Milk….

La chica sonrió feliz y la volvió a abrazar. Luego de unos segundos, Milk levantó la mirada y miró a Kakarotto.

-Perdóname… gracias por devolvérmela.

El muchacho no dijo nada. Asintió fríamente y salio volando del lugar rápido a la casa de su padre. Estaba molesto, ella lo juzgaba y no le tenía paciencia. Él sabía que se había comportado como un idiota, pero solo quería una oportunidad para remediar su error, pero solo recibió más y más rechazo y la duda de la chica.

Se sentía dolido y decepcionado y lo dejó bien en claro con la mirada que le dio a la chica.

Milk noto la actitud del chico y se puso mal, de verdad estaba actuando como una tonta siempre a la defensiva?..

Bulma rozo la mano de Milk, llevándola de nuevo al lugar en donde estaba. La chica decidió olvidar el asunto por un momento y miró a su amiga. Ambas sonrieron.

Milk la tomó de la mano y la hizo entrar rápidamente a la casa.

Juntas entraron, Milk encendió las luces y fueron directo a la cocina. La morena se horrorizó cuando vio el mal estado de Bulma y casi temblando le hablo.

-Bulma… que te paso?... donde estuviste?

La peliazul se sentó en una silla y miró el techo.

-No se Milk, no me acuerdo.

La joven la imito y tomó asiento frente a ella. Se acercó un poco y tomó sus brazos examinándolos y pasando sus dedos sobre las marcas rojas que tenía.

-Cariño… alguien te…. dime si recuerdas estar con algún hombre…

Bulma giro los ojos y la miró.

-No lo se, no me acuerdo te dije.

-Bien, no te enojes. Dime que es lo que recuerdas?

Bulma cerró lo ojos pensando y tratando de recordar algo, pero fue en vano.

-Vimos a Lapiz y Lazuli en el centro comercial…

-Si, eso fue hace siete meses….

-Bueno… luego recuerdo estar en el laboratorio con papá, mi madre me dio un pastel-

Milk sonrió,

-Es cierto, hace cuatro meses cumpliste los 17 años, quizás tu cerebro te lo recordo así. Que más recuerdas?

Bulma abrió los ojos y la miró de nuevo.

-Una mujer me baño… y luego tuvo sexo con muchos hombres… muchos!.

Milk la miró curiosa. Acaso eso lo estaba inventando su mente o de verdad paso.

-Dime cómo era esa mujer.

-Muy bonita. Tenía cabello negro y ojos de color amarillo ambar. Gritaba mucho… pero solo fingía para que le den dinero.

Milk abrió los ojos en sorpresa, eso si que no lo esperaba. Cambió de tema rápido.

-Sabes en donde fue eso?

-No, no lo se.

-Que más recuerdas?.

-Una cama… con almohadas rojas.

Milk tembló un poco, espero lo peor.

-Cariño, que te hicieron en esa cama?.

-Nada. No sentí nada.

Milk suspiro aliviada al no entender muy bien la referencia, pero creyó que su amiga seguía siendo virgen.

-Algo más?

-Comida, había mucha comida. Kakarotto comió a mi lado… luego me trajo contigo!

Milk sonrió, debía agradecerle a ese chico como sea por su ayuda.

-Está bien, no te esfuerces. Ya descubriremos que te paso y veremos que vamos hacer. -La chica se puso de pie y tomó de la mano a Bulma. -Ven debes bañarte.

Bulma se levantó de la silla y camino detrás de Milk que subía la escalera. Al llegar al segundo piso, abrió la puerta del baño y se adentraron juntas.

Milk se dio la vuelta y le sacó el mantel que tenía, dándose cuenta de ese pseudo vestido improvisado que traía. El horror llegó a su rostro al ver el cuerpo de Bulma todo lastimando.

-Dios mio Bulma!, que te paso?

La muchacha se miró el cuerpo desnudo y el mantel.

-Te dije que no lo se.

Milk se estremeció, definitivamente habían violado a su amiga, pero si ella no lo recordaba, era mejor, quizás así pudiera superar el trauma. Sacó rápido el mantel del baño, se giró, abrió la ducha y cuando sintió una buena temperatura, hizo que Bulma entrara en su interior.

Al verle la espalda, la chica noto un líquido seco y extraño sobre está. Milk no supo que era y trató de ignorarlo, el cuerpo de la chica estaba deplorable. Estaba lastimada y toda marcada y peor, tenía sangre en sus piernas y en las caderas. Definitivamente, lo que sea que le habían hecho, fue tremendamente salvaje.

Milk se acercó y con una esponja comenzó a frotar el cuerpo de su amiga al ver que la chica no se movía y miraba la ventana.

-BULMA!

La chica volvió en sí y la miró.

-Me alegro que estes conmigo otra vez… te extrañe mucho.

-Y yo a ti Milk… oye.. donde estamos?... Donde están mis papás y los demás?

A Milk se le estrujo el corazón. Ahora debía hablar ella y tratar de hacerla entender todo lo que había pasado. Le dolió al saber su reacción cuando supiera que todos estaban muertos, pero no podía ocultarlo, era el momento de contarle la verdad.

* * *

La mañana siguiente, el rey Vegeta había amanecido más temprano que todos. Se levantó, se fue a la ducha y trató de salir en silencio para no despertar a su esposa.

Todo era en vano con esa mujer, era más astuta que cualquiera y en seguida se sentó en la cama mirando a su marido. Este ocultaba algo y ella sabría que era enseguida, haciéndolo caer en sus trampas como siempre.

-Mi rey, no cree que es muy temprano aún?... anoche no durmió nada, tanta prisa lleva para cumplir con sus …."demandas"..?

El rey se congeló en su andar y trago saliva. Cómo era posible que aquella mujer siempre supiera todo. Se giro despacio y la miró un poco. Debía esquivar la mirada rápido antes de que ella se diera cuenta.

-Si, buen día mi reina!. No se preocupe, estoy bien descansado. Solo debía empezar mi día.

-Y tanto silencio para eso?...

-No quería despertarla…

La reina se levantó rápido dejando ver su hermoso cuerpo desnudo. Se inclino un poco para tomar su bata y lo miró seriamente.

-Al demonio Vegeta, adónde vas?... y ni se te ocurra mentirme porque sabes que lo sabre de todos modos.

Bien, dejó las formalidades. Era hombre muerto. El rey se tensó más y fingió estar calmado.

-Celery…

-Ni se te ocurra…. Solo te estoy dando la oportunidad de decirmelo tu mismo!.

El rey, que tan frío y orgulloso parecía, simplemente bajó la mirada y rogó a las deidades no ser aniquilado por su esposa. Tomó coraje y decidió contarle lo que había ocurrido en el prostíbulo con Zou. Que solo había ido a buscar un regalo y nada más, pero que lo tuvo que alquilar, y ahora debía devolverlo.

Celery lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Bien…

Fue todo lo que dijo. Camino hasta su baño y se encerró. Vegeta padre la miró moverse y cerrar la puerta despacio.

-Bien, soy hombre muerto!...

Que su esposa no haya reaccionado, era peor que si lo hacía. Debió hablar con ella antes de hacer lo que hizo, pero no, él quería hacerse el valiente y el hombre fuerte que hacía lo que quería y ahora debía esperar las consecuencias. Definitivamente la que mandaba en todo Vejita era la reina del lugar.

Resignado y molesto, el rey salió rápido de su cuarto y fue directo a la habitación de su hijo. Haría las cosas más fácil. Iría a buscar a la chica, y le pediría algún guardia de confianza que se la lleve, y evitar para siempre volver a entrar a aquel lugar antes de que su esposa se vengue de él.

Camino por los pasillos externos y se adentro directamente a la casa del príncipe. Fue a su cuarto y lo encontró vacío. Eso lo sorprendió, creyó que estaría aún allí con la chica, pero no había rastro de ninguno de los dos.

Pensó que tal vez se la había llevado hasta su harem para sumarla y él le haría saber que eso no se podía.

Salió del cuarto y fue directo al otro. Cuando abrió la puerta encontró un desastre colosal.

Las mujeres estaban todas lastimadas y tiradas en el suelo. Runa, su favorita, estaba sentada en un rincón dormida o muerta, no lo sabía, la sangre no lo dejaba distinguir la escena.

La habitación estaba en ruinas por completo, todo destruido, como si un huracán hubiera pasado por allí, llevándose todo a su paso.

El rey vio la escena petrificado y buscó rápido a su hijo. Él nunca había sido tan agresivo con las hembras, de hecho, lo veía demasiado blando con ellas, creía que se dejaba seducir muy fácilmente.

Despacio se acercó a la única cama del lugar en la cual su hijo estaba solo, acostado con los ojos abiertos y con el rostro lleno de ira.

-Vegeta… que hizo?...

El joven no respondía. Dejaba ver solo su rostro molesto y enojado. Necesitaba matar a alguien y de verdad esa noche se había contenido suficiente. Sentía que si su padre reprochaba algo, hasta le haría frente. Trató de calmarse, pero no lo lograba.

-Lo que quise…. es mi harem y haré lo que quiera con las malditas putas estas!

El rey se asombró al escuchar a su hijo hablar así. Si bien Vegeta era agresivo y orgulloso, nunca lo había visto actuar de esa manera.

El padre del príncipe trató de ignorar la situación e ir directo al punto.

-Dónde está su obsequio?... debo devolverlo…

Vegeta cerró los ojos con más odio.

-Ruego que este muerto… esa maldita puta me falto el respeto… su regalo fue una gran decepción...

Vegeta, padre, se sorprendió con lo que escucho. Según Zou era sumisa y obediente. No le dio importancia y se puso firme.

-Más le vale que no la haya matado!, debo devolverla!

Vegeta, príncipe, se sentó en la cama con más odio y sin darse cuenta le gritó a su padre.

-ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA DONDE ESTÁ LA MALDITA PUTA ESA!... POR SU BIEN QUE DESAPAREZCA DEL PLANETA, PORQUE LA MATARÉ EN CUANTO LA ENCUENTRE…. LA MATARE!

El rey abrió los ojos sorprendido. Era la primera vez que veía así a su hijo y realmente, por un momento, le dio miedo.

Sin más que decir, prefirió darse la vuelta y salir del lugar. Vegeta estaba demasiado agresivo y sabía que si se enfrentaba a él, alguno saldria lastimado o muerto. Era mejor dejarlo solo.

Vegeta hijo se volvió a acostar cuando vio a su padre marcharse y miró el techo.

-Te voy a matar… nadie insulta al príncipe de los saiyajins…. NADIE!


	16. Deseo de venganza

_**Capítulo 14: Deseo de venganza.**_

 **N/A: Holaaaaa!, he vuelto!, si aquí en forma de fichas!**

 **Les cuento que he regresado al fin de mis vacaciones más que feliz y súper descansada. Estuve super inspirada y les comento que estuve en el mar, ahí sentada en la playa mirando el atardecer todos los días… y no he dejado de trabajar mi mente!...**

 **Si, la inspiración me abordó por completo y les cuento que estoy trabajando con muchas, no demasiadas historias nuevas… pero decidi hacer todas ONE SHORT.**

 **Solo una, la que tenga más votos, la continuare como una historia aparte, pero, no voy a adelantar más que esto.**

 **Solo sepan que ya tengo armadas 10 historias, solo me queda pasar a la compu y darle los retoques finales, pero, perooooo ante que nada, están estas historias que tanto amo y jamás dejare sin terminar!**

 **También tengo pendientes otras fic, pero entre historia e historia, subiré algún que otro one shot, que van a poder encontrar en mi perfil con el titulo "Nada nuevo", ese es el primero de muchos que ya tengo en el horno, listas para salir!**

 **Ojala les guste de verdad, ya que me he inspirado demasiado!.**

 **En fin, terminó dejando el siguiente capítulo de esta extraña historia. Ojala les guste y si es así, espero sus comentarios!**

 **Gracias por la paciencia y la espera!. Les envío todo mi cariño!**

 **Luxia.**

* * *

 _ **Bulma camino a través de la celda y se sentó en la cama. Había sacado ese pesar tan grande que llevaba en su interior. Su primera experiencia sexual con un hombre, había sido terrible, no lo negaba, y aunque ella recordaba esos detalles, sabía en su interior que no había sentido nada. No hubo dolor, ni traumas, nada. Sabía que era por su enfermedad o tal vez por el hecho de haber sido sometida tantas veces por la loca de Lazuli.**_

 _ **-Sabes, si hubiera sido lastimada como** **debió** **parecer, quizás no hubiera pasado de nuevo y de nuevo… Yo provoque de tal manera a Vegeta, que sin querer me convertí en un objetivo…**_

 _ **-Paso de nuevo?...**_

 _ **-Si padre, paso de nuevo… y otra vez… y otra vez…**_

 _ **Isaías miró a Bulma y trató de que no se sintiera mal.**_

 _ **-No fue tu culpa, tu no estabas en tu sano juicio…. -El cura se sentó junto a ella.**_

 _ **Bulma le sonrió.**_

 _ **-Lo se, en ese momento nadie podría detenerme. Nada de lo que padeci era negativo para mi, al contrario, me fije en armar un plan.**_

 _ **El cura la miró.**_

 _ **-Cual?**_

 _ **-Vengarme.**_

* * *

Vegeta había quedado en total silencio en su habitación privada. Despacio se volvió a sentar y mirar a su alrededor. De verdad había ocasionado un verdadero desastre allí dentro.

No le importaba, lo único que quería era vengarse de su esclava y de la maldita loca. Ellas eran las causante de todo el odio que estaba floreciendo dentro de él. Ni siquiera estar diez años con Frezeer lo había dejado tan enojado como aquel día.

Decidió por su bien tranquilizarse. Si quería hacerles pagar la humillación, debía estar frío y con la mente en blanco, la venganza sería terrible y él merecía disfrutarla con calma.

Se puso de pie rápido y vio los daños. La habitación estaba completamente destruida y sus hembras todas lastimadas. Debía salir de ahí, buscar un médico y hacer atender a todas sus mujeres antes de que perdieran la vida. Sin duda no midió su fuerza y cada vez que tomaba alguna, la imagen de la peliazul bostezando le venía a la mente. Se enfurecía más y lastimaba a toda mujer que tenía debajo de él.

Ellas si demostraban dolor, gritaban, se retorcían, pero el solo quería ver eso en la loca y fue a la única que no le ocasionó nada.

Peor lo llevó su favorita. Se había desquitado con ella más que con todas, por que?, no lo sabía. Sólo la lastimó sin control hasta que la dejó libre al ver que está perdía el conocimiento.

Por un momento giró su cabeza y vio a la rubia maldita sentada en el suelo. La mujer que había adquirido hacía solo un par de meses, un total desperdicio de dinero, ya que estaba imposibilitada para su uso. Ella solo miraba al príncipe en silencio. Pues era la única que no tenía un solo rasguño, pero decidió mantenerse alejada de toda la escena.

Vegeta la miró con desprecio.

-No te sientas especial puta maldita… si a ti no te toque es solo por tu estado…

La rubia lo miro, pero no dijo una sola palabra, mientras veía al príncipe salir de la habitación.

Suspiro agitado, no había dormido en toda la noche y necesitaba calmarse un poco. Despacio atravesó la habitación y cerró la puerta. Se enfrentó a un soldado que tenía enfrente y lo miró con odio.

-Ve y busca un médico. Dile que entre ahí y que se lleve a todas las mujeres para curarlas.

-Si señor.

Vegeta vio al soldado girar y retirarse del pasillo. Se dio la vuelta y entró rápido a su habitación.

Se metió en su baño privado y llenó su tina. Una relajante ducha lo haría tranquilizarse un poco.

Se introdujo en el obsequio de su madre y trató de relajarse. Se recostó en el lugar y cerró los ojos.

"Seguro la muy bastarda está con la esclava… se donde ir a buscarla para vengarme...Te juro que te haré pagar todo lo que dijiste… ya veremos si no se complacer a una mujer… cuando te retuerzas debajo mio, te matare!... lo juro!..."

Vegeta se quedó acostado y de repente se durmió dentro de la tina.

* * *

Milk se despertó sobresaltada al escuchar la alarma que tenía arriba de su mesita de noche. Aquella que Let le había regalado cuando un día se había quedado dormida.

Se levantó de prisa, corrió a su baño y se aseo rápidamente. Se vistió con su típico uniforme, se preparó y fue directo a buscar a Bulma.

Para su suerte la chica estaba dormida en la cama. Suspiro aliviada, lo último que quería era entrar y ver que la chica se había escapado de nuevo.

Paso al interior de la recamara y despertó a su amiga con cariño.

La chica abrió sus enormes ojos azules y la miró seria. Milk entendió que de nuevo estaba en shock, pues la noticia que le dio anoche, no había sido muy buena, aún así, no espero la reacción tan tranquila que la chica había tenido.

Después del baño y de la intensa charla, ambas se despidieron y se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos.

Milk se sintió intranquila, pero el cansancio le gano y se dejó llevar al mundo de los sueños.

Sin embargo Bulma, había estado despierta un par de horas. Estaba confundida. Ahora sabía bien que su mundo había desaparecido. No sabía por qué o por quién, pero de algo estaba segura, no descansaría hasta vengarse.

Su mente giraba y no paraba de hablar un segundo. Milk y ella estaban en peligro ahora y debía salvar a las dos como sea.

Con ese pensamiento, se dejó llevar y se durmió.

Milk sonrió tranquila y la saludo.

-Buen día cariño!, como amaneciste?

Bulma no respondió. Solo la miró en silencio.

-Bulma, debo irme a trabajar. Te quedas aquí?

-No… no quiero estar sola…

Milk se sorprendió por la respuesta. Pensó que la chica se había ido de nuevo a su mundo y no la escucharía. Sonrió dulcemente.

-Bien, vendrás conmigo. Yo debo ir a preparar el desayuno del príncipe. Tu puedes quedarte en la cocina, nadie entra allí. Pero, debes prometerme que te quedaras quieta y en silencio.

Bulma la miró ofuscada.

-Yo siempre estoy en silencio…

Milk sonrió tranquila y ayudo a la chica a pararse, pues tenía el cuerpo todo lastimado y necesitaba ayudarla.

Bulma se dejó ayudar y fue directo al baño, se aseo, se peino con ayuda de Milk, y dejó que está la vistiera.

-Sabes, no pude comprarte ropa interior. Te pondré un bonito vestido que me compre, pero debes tener cuidado, si se levanta la falda, se te verá todo.

-Aún crees que eso es un problema?... sabes que odio ponerme ropa interior….

-Lo se cariño, pero como te dije anoche, estamos en un planeta donde los hombres son muy salvajes… mejor no tentarlos. -La chica le sonrió. -Puedo darte unos zapatos míos, se que tenemos el mismo número…

-No, no me gusta tener mis pies prisioneros, lo sabes…

-Está bien. Si, se que te gusta estar descalza. Pero, debes empezar a usar zapatos, no estamos en nuestro planeta.

Bulma asintio y bajó la mirada, no entendía bien el punto de la chica pero decidió no pelear con ella.

Ambas mujeres ya listas y preparadas, salieron de la casa tomadas de la mano y emprendieron el vuelo hacía el palacio real de Vegeta.

* * *

Llegaron temprano para su suerte. Las mujeres aterrizaron en la entrada del palacio. Rápidamente se adentraron al lugar y comenzaron el recorrido por lo pasillos. Llegaron a lado interno de la casa y se encerraron rápidamente en la cocina.

Como todas las mañanas, Let ya estaba en el lugar preparando la mesa del comedor. La chica se giró al sentir a Milk y sonrió al ver que estaba acompañada.

-Buen día!... oye!, quién es esa chica?

Milk sonrió y miró a su compañera.

-Buen día Let. Recuerdas que te conté que yo había llegado al planeta con mi amiga, pero que esta estaba enferma?.

-Si, lo recuerdo.

-Bueno, ella es Bulma. Ya está un poco mejor.

Let se acercó a Bulma y la saludó amablemente, su rostro se puso serio cuando vio los brazos y las piernas de la peliazul.

-Oye, que te ocurrió?.

Bulma no respondió, al parecer, otra vez estaba en esos estados mentales en lo cual se sumergía siempre.

Milk se adelantó y le sonrió a Let.

-Ella no habla mucho. No te responderá. Por qué no empezamos a trabajar?. El príncipe no tarda en despertar.

Let asintió con su cabeza, pero aún tenía curiosidad por la chica.

* * *

Vegeta despertó sobresaltado. El sueño fue espantoso. No podía sacarse la imagen de la mujer de cabello azul bostezando.

Se levantó de golpe y con odio, pero reconoció estar más calmado.

Salió del baño rápido, y se dispuso a vestirse. Debía controlarse, ese día estaban sus abuelos presentes y él debía comportarse. Ya pensaría como llevar a cabo su venganza.

Listo y preparado, decidió pasar por el comedor para buscar a su esclava y decirle un par de cosas. Insultarla y reclamarle era poco comparado con las cosas que le haría sufrir, pero por el momento bastaba.

Entró rápido a su comedor y vio toda la mesa preparada, pero sin comida, aún no era la hora del desayuno. Despacio se acercó a la puerta que lo llevaba hacia la cocina y escucho unas voces. Abrió un poco la puerta lentamente y vio la escena.

Dentro de la cocina estaba Lettuce, Milk y Bulma.

Vegeta abrió los ojos y a la vez dejó escapar una sonrisa perversa.

"Justo lo que quería…"

Lettuce se dio la vuelta y miró a Milk.

-Porque dices que no me responderá?...

Milk agacho la mirada y cambió de tema.

-Let, seguro el príncipe Vegeta entrenara todo el día, te fijaste que su sala esté limpia?

-Tienes razón!, con todo el asunto de la fiesta, ni pasamos por allí…

-Ve y empieza con eso, yo termino las cosas aquí y te ayudo.

-Bien, como digas.

Let salió de la cocina dejando a ambas terrícolas solas.

Milk se dio la vuelta y paro a Bulma para que se quede a su lado mientras cocinaba. Esta obedeció en silencio y miró la nada.

-Sabes, ella se llama Let. Es una chica muy buena. Seguro te caerá bien…

Bulma seguía mirando el punto fijo sin prestarle atención. Pero Milk, de un grito llamo a su nombre y chasqueo los dedos, haciendo así que Bulma se sobresaltara y volviera un poco a la realidad.

Vegeta vio esa acción y se quedó pensativo.

"Así que esa es la manera que tiene la mocosa para llamar a la loca…."

Vio como Milk seguía hablando y cuando notaba que Bulma se iba, volvía a repetir la misma accion.

Vegeta sonrió perversamente, había descubierto en cierta forma como hacer para que la mujer le prestara atención.

El príncipe siguió vigilando la escena y vio como Milk apagaba la cocina.

-Cariño, te quedas aquí en silencio, no te muevas. Yo debo ir a buscar a Let y vuelvo enseguida….

Nada.

-BULMA! -Chasqueo los dedos.

-Si?...

-No te muevas de aquí… ya regreso!

-De acuerdo…

Bulma camino hasta la silla y se sentó, mientras Milk salía por la puerta.

Vegeta al ver como se iba su esclava, decidió entrar al cocina, pero se arrepintió rápido al ver entrar a alguien por la puerta del servicio.

* * *

Zou había amanecido temprano también, pues muchos de los hombres que habían salido de la fiesta se había ido a su prostíbulo y ella había dormido muy mal, solo para atenderlos.

No le importo mucho, sabía que las ganancias serian muy grandes. Aún así, durmió solo dos horas, pero debía despertar, sabía que el rey llegaría en cualquier momento para llevarle a la chica y quería verse lo más hermosa que podía.

Espero y espero, pero al ver que el hombre no llegaba, decidido ella ir por la chica y de paso ver como le había ido a Vegeta hijo con ella.

Se alisto, dejó a Onion aún dormido desnudo en su cama y salió hacía el palacio real.

Aterrizó unos minutos después en el jardín de siempre y entró a la cocina por las escaleras.

Su rostro se congeló al ver a su chica sentada en una de las sillas del lugar, frente a la mesa.

Estaba bañada, bien vestida y muy callada. Rápido se acercó y notó las marcas en todo su piel. Giro los ojos al darse cuenta de la brutalidad que había tenido el príncipe con ella. De seguro se aprovechó de que la chica no hablaba ni emitía ningún sonido.

Rápido la tomó de la mano y trató de levantarla, pero en ese momento Milk y Let entraban a la cocina.

-Mamá?... que haces?

Zou levantó la vista y vio a su hija con su compañera. Milk se asustó cuando vio a Zou que tenía de la mano a Bulma.

-Zou, que haces con Bulma?

-Con quién?

-Bulma, mamá!. Ella es la amiga de Milk. La terrícola que estaba enferma. Recuerdas que te hable de ella?

Zou empalideció totalmente. Todo tenía sentido. Se había robado a la amiga de Milk y sin darse cuenta, la había alquilado como un juguete sexual.

-Tu… tu amiga….?

-Mamá… pasa algo?...

Ambas chicas se miraron intrigadas al ver que la mujer se ponia blanca como un papel.

"Oh no… qué he hecho…"

* * *

-Mamá?... que te pasa?...

Zou miró horrorizada a Bulma y luego a las chicas.

-Yo… yo pensé que era una chica del prostíbulo… yo…

Milk se alteró.

-Por qué pensaste eso?... acaso tiene algo que la haga ver como una prostituta?

Zou se cubrió los labios y levantó una ceja. De repente miró a su hija y hablo tranquila.

-Let… hija, vete por favor!

-Mamá, estoy trabajando, no puedo…

-Hija!, debo hablar a solas con Milk. Vete por favor. Ve a limpiar algo, no se, pero sal de aquí.

-Pero mamá…

-Es una orden!

-Está bien.

La joven rezongó un poco y salió de la cocina dejando solas a Milk y Zou, bajo la atenta mirada de Vegeta que seguía escondido y escuchando todo.

Milk miró a Zou y se molesto.

-Zou, por que la echaste así?

-Milk, no quiero que mi hija escuche esto… Veras, no se como decirtelo….

Milk se asusto un poco y se acercó a la mujer.

-Mira, hace unas semanas, encontre a esta chica afuera del palacio. Estaba callada, con una mano lastimada e inmóvil, cuando le pregunté quién era o adonde iba, no me respondió...

Zou miró hacía el costado y luego continuo.

-Creí que era una prostituta y la lleve conmigo al prostíbulo.

Vegeta al escuchar eso, frunció la ceja. La loca había sido encontrada por Zou…

"Vieja estúpida!"

-Al prostíbulo?!... como es que tu vas a esos lugares?

-Milk, no voy a hablar contigo de eso. No es importante. Lo que si importa, es que la tuve conmigo dos semanas ahí. Pero ayer a la tarde... el rey Vegeta fue hasta allí para buscarle un regalo a su hijo…

Milk empalideció y miró con cara de pánico a la mujer.

-No… no es cierto… no fuiste capaz de….

Zou tapo su rostro con ambas manos y asintió con la cabeza. Milk comenzó a temblar llena de pánico.

-No!, que hiciste?... tu entregaste a mi amiga enferma al rey para que su hijo la violara?!

Vegeta se ofusco, él no había violado a nadie, ese era un regalo y él tenía derecho a tomarlo. Dejó de pensar en ello y reacciono. Ahora entendía. La estúpida de Zou tuvo la culpa por tomar una mujer que no debía y su esclava por no vigilarla. Todas ellas lo pagarían. Miró de vuelta el interior y vio a su esclava llorar desesperada.

-Milk, debes tranquilizarse. Quizás no paso nada….

-Es broma?!... tu crees que no paso nada con Vegeta?

-Quizás no fue tan malo!...

-Zou… Bulna es virgen!, jamás en la vida la han tocado!... si estuvo con Vegeta, es obvio que fue violada!... crees que eso no es tan malo!?

La pelinegra no pudo evitar gritar. Se sentó de repente, pues sintió que sus piernas la traicionaban y la harían caer totalmente. Despacio levantó la mirada y vio a Bulma que se volvió a ir a su mundo.

Tembló con fuerza, ahora entendía el mal estado de la chica la noche anterior. Ya no tenía dudas, Vegeta había violado y lastimado a Bulma.

Comenzó a llorar desesperada.

-Bulma… BULMA! -Chasqueo los dedos.

-Si?... que pasa?

Zou la miró sorprendida, la chica había hablado.

-Vaya, así lo haces?

-Crees que es gracioso?...

-Lo siento…

Zou bajó la mirada y quedó en silencio.

-Bulma cariño… dime algo… recuerdas si anoche estuviste con un hombre?...

Zou se acercó y también la interrogo.

-Niña, recuerdas a Vegeta?...

-A quién?. -Dijo Bulma totalmente intrigada.

La furia de Vegeta se disipó hasta el otro lado del universo. Cómo era posible que esa maldita humana no lo recordara?... Es que ella pensó que podía seguir humillándolo diciendo que fue tan malo en la cama que lo había olvidado?!.

No pudo evitar enfurecerse y rápido abrió la puerta de la cocina dejando a Zou y Milk congeladas de espanto y a Bulma que lo miraba sin ninguna expresión.

Vegeta entró a la cocina con los brazos cruzados y con una mirada siniestra. Miró a Bulma primero y noto que está lo observaba pero no hacía ninguna expresión. La miró con odio.

Cambió el rumbo y vio a su esclava que temblaba llena de miedo y luego a Zou que estaba con mueca de arrepentimiento.

-Ustedes tres…. ustedes me pagaran lo que me hicieron….

Milk se sobresalto rápido al escuchar esas palabras. Quiso hablar, pero realmente las palabras no salían de su boca.

Zou, más tranquila lo miró a los ojos calmada

-Príncipe… siento si hubo alguna confusión anoche… vera…

-CÁLLATE!. Ustedes no tienen idea de lo que paso anoche…

Vegeta miró a Bulma despacio. Está estaba de nuevo más allá del infinito y no reaccionaba a nada. Sonrió con malicia, provocando que la chica lo mirase de repente. Pero Bulma no reacciono.

-Quién eres?. -Pregunto sinceramente.

Zou y Milk empalidecieron, Vegeta la odio mucho más.

-Ya lo sabras a la noche… Zou…. llevatela y la preparas. Cuando la dejes lista me la llevas esta noche a mi cuarto, entendido?

Milk se puso tensa y sin querer grito.

-NO POR FAVOR!... AMO, NO….

-CÁLLATE!. Aquí se hace lo que yo digo. Zou, vete y obedece!.

Zou asintió y miró hacía otro lado. Vegeta volteó y miró a Milk.

-Tú… tu me traicionaste… yo confiaba en ti…

-No, espere, amo….

-QUE TE CALLES!... me las vas a pagar!... te juro que me vengare de ti!... nadie humilla al príncipe Vegeta…. te castigare de la peor manera!.

-Pero mi señor… que hicimos?... -Milk se tiró al suelo de rodillas y lloraba sin parar, pero de igual manera pregunto.

-Tu sabes bien… -Vegeta estaba segurisimo que Bulma le había contado a Milk lo que había ocurrido y no las perdonaría por eso. -Crees que vas a volver a engañarme?... prepárate mocosa inferior… te las haré pagar.

Vegeta se dio la vuelta y salió del lugar rápidamente.

Zou miró a Milk que estaba devastada en el suelo. Se agacho y la abrazó como una madre.

-Cariño.. no llores…

Milk se levantó de repente y la sacó bruscamente.

-Déjame!, tu tuviste la culpa de todo!, Nada de esto hubiera pasado si tu no te hubieras llevado a Bulma…

-Lo se, yo tomó toda la responsabilidad…

-Eso no basta!. El príncipe va a lastimar a Bulma de nuevo y ni se lo que hará conmigo.

-Tranquila. Ahora Bulma está un poco más consciente. Quizás si le hablo un poco no pase nada malo. Y tu, quédate tranquila, Vegeta está enojado ahora, seguro se le pasara.

-No se, estaba muy enojado….

-De verdad, seguro cuando se le pase, se calmara.

-De igual manera, está noche quiere que Bulma vaya a su cuarto… quiere lastimarla de nuevo…

Zou la giró y tomó su mano.

-Yo la prepararé. Veras, Bulma me escuchara y seguramente estará más preparada. Confía en mi.

Milk paso su brazo por su rastro para sacar las lágrimas que estaban en su mejillas.

-No es consuelo para mi… ojala se pudiera evitar..

-No cariño, no se puede. Pero veras que todo estara bien. Si Bulma se porta bien está noche, quizás a él se le pase el enojo y las deje en paz…

-Tu crees?...

Zou sonrió.

-Cariño… No subestimes el poder de una mujer. -Zou guiño el ojo y le dio un poco de alivio a Milk.

Está se quedó en silencio y miró a su amiga, nada bueno iba a pasar, pero ella estaría para cuidarla.

Minutos después Bulma volvió en sí, miró a Milk llorando y preocupada le hablo.

-Milk, que te pasa?. Por que lloras?

La chica le sonrió y apoyó la mano en su mejilla.

-Cariño… esta noche… esta noche tendrás que ir a la habitación del príncipe Vegeta…

-A si?, y para que?...

Zou se acercó a ambas y negó con la cabeza a Milk. Ella la observo y decidió que era mejor que ella se lo diga. Sabría hacerlo.

-No puedo decírtelo aún. Mira, ella es Zou, ve con ella. Ella te dirá lo que tienes que hacer, si?

Bulma levantó la mirada y miró a la mujer morena.

-Quieres que me vaya con ella?... -La volvió a mirar.

-Si, puedes hacerlo?

Bulma sonrió cálidamente.

-No te preocupes Milk, todo estara bien. yo te protegere de ahora en más… lo prometo!

Milk sintió su corazón estrujarse.

-Bulma… no tienes ni idea de lo que está pasando…

La peliazul se puso sería.

-Créeme que si… -De repente Bulma sonrió de una manera muy perversa.

Zou se acercó a la peliazul y la tomó suavemente del brazo.

-Ven cariño, es hora de irnos. Es mejor que te prepare desde temprano.

Bulma se dejó llevar y antes de salir, beso a Milk en la mejilla regalándole una hermosa sonrisa.

Milk vio a ambas mujeres salir de la cocina y decidió ir al comedor donde estaba Vegeta para ver si podía hablar con él más calmadamente. Se puso de pie, seco sus lágrimas, tomó aire, y camino hasta allí.

Vegeta estaba parado en el lugar con los brazos cruzados y completamente serio. Se giró y miró a su esclava.

-Te estaba esperando…

Milk se puso sería y lo miró profundamente.

-Amo… debe escucharme, por favor…

-No, tu me escucharas a mi!.

La pelinegra quedó en silencio y miró al guerrero.

-Todo esto es tu culpa!. Tu debías cuidar a la loca y vigilarla, pero no lo hiciste. No cumpliste tu parte del trato. Se acabo, fui muy condescendiente contigo. Ustedes tres me han faltado el respeto.

-Pero amo, que fue lo que….

-Te callas!. No te hagas la estúpida!. A mi no me engañas más!. Todo esto fue planeado, no lo niegues.

Milk se tiró al piso de rodillas y suplicando intento hablar.

-Mi señor…

-Silencio! Te lo dire una sola vez más… Me las vas a pagar… confie en ti y tu me traicionaste!... Me vengare Milk… me vengare de la peor manera!... Vete a la cocina!...

Milk levantó la vista y trató de demostrarle toda la sinceridad que pudo, pero Vegeta le negó la mirada. Al contrario tenía tanto odio que estaba cegado. Se giró, abrió la puerta y salió del comedor.

"Me las vas a pagar… por traidora... y ya se como…"

Sonrió perversamente y salió rápido del lugar. Camino hasta la salida de su casa y fue directo a la de sus padres.

Se metió en el comedor de estos encontrando a la reina sola desayunando.

Su madre levantó la mirada y vio los ojos de su primogénito. Ella se dio cuenta enseguida que algo pasaba.

-Buen día príncipe. Desayuna conmigo?. En unos minutos vendrán a la mesa sus abuelos y su padre.

Vegeta se acercó, tomó asiento a lado de su madre y la miro a los ojos.

-Madre… necesito algo suyo…

La reina bajó la taza de té que tenía en la manos y miró seria a su hijo.

-Para que me digas madre y no reina, debe ser algo muy grande. Que pasa Vegeta, que te han hecho?...

El príncipe la miró sorprendido.

-No olvides que yo te he parido. Conozco esa mirada, alguien te ha humillado, dime quién. Dime que necesitas para vengarte.

Vegeta bajó la mirada. Su padre tenía razón, su madre lo sabía todo.

-Permiso…

-Permiso?, permiso para que?.

-Para que violen a mi esclava...

Continuara...


	17. Secretos

_**Capítulo 15: Secretos**_

 _ **-No… no es cierto…**_

 _ **Bulma miró al cura y dijo amargamente.**_

 _ **-Ojala pudiera decirle eso…**_

 _ **-Pero, no era justo!. Ella no tuvo la culpa…**_

 _ **-Quizás era cierto, Milk no podía vigilarme todo el día, tenía que trabajar. Yo no sabía de las consecuencias y me escape, pero Vegeta jamás escuchó a Milk… estaba cegado y yo no se lo hice más fácil...**_

 _ **-Quiere decir que… no te arrepentiste?**_

 _ **Bulma sonrió con dolor.**_

 _ **-No solo no me** **arrepentí** **… si no que doble la apuesta….**_

* * *

Vegeta miró a su madre esperando una respuesta. La mujer lo miró sería por un momento y analizo los ojos de su hijo.

Se veía furioso. Colérico y con sed de venganza. A pesar de ser una fiel cuidadora de las niñas, sabía que su hijo necesitaba calmar su odio. Lo miró en silencio y preguntó despacio.

-Que hizo?

-Me humillo madre… me traiciono!... yo confié en ella y ella… ella solo uso mi buen trato en mi contra.

-Entiendo. -La reina analizo las palabras de su hijo. -Acaso usted está interesado en ella?

-No!, claro que no. Había formado una alianza con ella. Le permití acceder a mi tranquilidad y a cambio recibí las peores humillaciones…

-Bien, entiendo su odio. Es difícil superar la desilusión y esa niña lo ha desilusionado. Le concedo el permiso hijo, pero, debe aceptar mis condiciones.

-La escucho!.

La reina miró a su hijo y vio que iba muy enserio.

-Deberá escoger a un hombre menor de edad para que no lo acusen de ultrajar a una niña y que sea legal. Aqui la ley es muy severa. Debe ser un muchacho menor de 18 años. Que sea inexperto, así no mata a la niña. Quiere vengarse, bien, lo peor que puede hacer es dejarla viva para que padezca el trauma. No la libere jamás, así sufrira el doble.

Vegeta sonrió de lado, si de venganza se trataba, ella era la mejor.

-Acepto las condiciones. Y ya se como lo hare y a quién se la entregare…

-Bien, algo más?

-La puta…

-Cual hijo?, sea más específico.

-La que era amante de mi padre. Zou.

La reina se tenso.

-Que con ella?.

-Ella también ayudo en la humillacion, quiero vengarme también.

-Dejamelo a mi. Tu ocupate de la niña, yo de la señora esa…

-Bien, lo dejó en sus manos madre…. gracias.

-Deje eso. El honor saiyajin es lo más importante aquí. Y su honor y orgullo es lo único que me importa. Yo no traje al mundo a un hombre para que sea humillado. Jamás lo permitire. -La reina miró fijo a su hijo. -Principe… nadie puede enterarse de esto, quedó claro?

-Si madre. Será nuestro secreto.

Vegeta bajó la mirada, realmente su madre lo estaba apoyando. Sonrió aliviado. Ya tenía todo planeado. En dos meses sería el aniversario de nacimiento de Kakarotto y sabía perfectamente que le gustaría tener de regalo.

Milk era asunto arreglado. Zou se encargaria su madre, y sabía que con el carácter de la reina, las pagaría muy caro.

Solo quedaba Bulma, la maldita loca, pero de eso, eso se encargaría esa misma noche.

Vegeta y la reina se pusieron de pie cuando los abuelos del príncipe hicieron su entrada al comedor, se sentaron con ellos y desayunaron tranquilos. Luego llegó el rey y también compartió la mesa.

El príncipe terminó de comer, pidió permiso y se fue directo a entrenar, saboreando el plan de venganza que ya estaba en marcha.

* * *

La mañana había pasado rápidamente y muy tensa. Zou se había llevado a Bulma con ella a otro de los prostíbulos. El del lado este del planeta, pues no quería llevarla al más grande donde estaba Onion ya que en cuanto viera a la chica no la dejaría irse.

Entró rápidamente al lugar, ignorando a las muchachas que le hablaban y fue directo a la alcoba real, sabía que nadie la usaria.

Se adentro en el cuarto rápidamente con Bulma, pidiendo a sus chicas que le llevaran comida para ambas.

Zou lo primero que haría sería hablar con ella, prepararla y luego comenzar con sus preparativos.

La mujer sentó a Bulma en un sillón y la miró rápido. La chica estaba en silencio, ida de nuevo, pero Zou sabía como volverla en sí. Chasqueo los dedos y gritó su nombre.

La chica levantó la mirada y le sonrió.

-Te eres la mujer que tiene mucho sexo… tu finges para que te den dinero…

-Vaya parece que si prestabas atención finalmente cariño!. Muy bien. Es bueno que recuerdes todo eso… porque esta noche deberás ponerlo en practica.

Bulma la miró sonriente y pregunto curiosa.

-A que te refieres?

-Cariño, esta noche te llevare al cuarto del príncipe Vegeta.

-Para que?

-Para que hagas todo lo que yo hice con los hombres…

-Quieres que tenga sexo con él?

-Si, debes hacerlo. Debes complacerlo. Solo así te dejara en paz a ti y a Milk.

Bulma sonrió irónica.

-Así no funciona conmigo.

Zou se levantó y miró de frente a Bulma.

-Creeme mi amor, debe funcionar si no nos matara a las tres.

-Crees que eso me importa?

-Hazlo por Milk…

-Ella estaría mejor muerta que aquí…

Zou se alejo un poco de la chica, al parecer tenía una larga tarea por delante.

* * *

El antiguo rey Vegeta había terminado el desayuno y había pedido ir a dar una vuelta por el planeta. Hacía años, que había decidido él con su esposa marcharse de allí para dejar reinar a su hijo y a su nuera.

Los antiguos reyes, habían decidido pasar su vida en una de las colonias del Vejita, un planeta cercano de allí y vivir en paz.

O eso era lo que les habían hecho creer a todos. La realidad,es que apenas Vegeta hijo había anunciado el nacimiento de su tercer heredero, la reina le había exigido irse lejos para no estar cerca de la bastarda. Pues ella sabía bien que la chica se estaba convirtiendo en una debilidad para el ex rey y necesitaba sacarlo de ahí.

Con dolor el antiguo líder aceptó y se marchó lejos, alejándose de aquella chica que tanto quería y no podía reclamar por ser ilegítima.

Sabía que se estaba pasando de la raya al meterse en su vida íntima y querer buscarle un hombre digno, pero por dios, ella era ilegitima, pero tenía su sangre, no podía permitir que estuviera con cualquiera.

Y a pesar de luchar contra viento y marea, el maldito bastardo que había osado ultrajarla, la había embarazado… y otra vez… y de nuevo… y dos veces más.

El odio era grande, y a pesar de que el hizo todo lo posible por alejar a ese malnacido, él siempre se las ingeniaba para estar con su hija.

La reina se había hartado de que su esposo dedicara su tiempo en la bastarda y le pidió marcharse, lo que él tuvo que aceptar.

Y ahí volvió, años después por el aniversario de su nieto legitimo. Pero no lo podía evitar. Ver a su hija y a todos sus nietos lo había emocionado. Grande fue la sorpresa de enterarse que después de que él se fue, su niña había dado a luz a una hembra mas, lastima que era hija de la misma sabandija. Se alegró cuando la vio con su nuevo compañero, seguramente había madurado y se había dado cuenta que ese tipo, no estaba a su nivel.

El quería a esa niña, y a pesar de que era el fruto de su vergüenza, añoraba reclamarla, pero sabía que jamás se lo permitirían.

El ex líder se había podido escapar de su esposa y camino con un solo propósito, ver a su hija. Rápidamente salió del palacio y fue directo a la casa que él mismo mandó a construir años atrás para su niña y sus cuatro nietos, bueno, cinco ahora.

Sabía el camino de memoria. Él mismo había elegido el lugar. Cerca del lago y de la cascada para que los niños pudieran jugar y pescar. Arboles enorme para que se treparan, y una hermosa vista para que su hija viviera en paz.

Sabía que su niña trabajaba repartiendo carne, y aunque él odiaba que haga eso, lo permitió para que su esposa no se enojara. Pero a escondida de ella, había dejado un fiel guerrero que le hacía llegar dinero secretamente todos los meses. El jamás dejaría a su pequeña sola, él debía ayudarla como sea.

Ella no tenía la culpa y su esposa tampoco. Fue su instinto, su sangre saiyajin que lo hizo volverse loco con aquella hembra, su aroma, su cuerpo, todo en ella era perfecto. Y todo iba bien, hasta que se embarazo. Hubiera podido mantener el secreto, sabía que podía, pero su esposa se entero y todo se fue a la basura. La reina esperó el nacimiento de la bastarda y en el momento más débil de la mujer la aniquilo como una hoja de papel. Luego se deshizo de la niña, haciéndola sirvienta del lugar. Por suerte su hijo se había enterado de su parentesco y le reclamó a su madre. Está no pudo decir nada y dejó que la niña viviera en el palacio como una princesa.

Todo iba bien, él no la reconoció como hija, pero todos sabían que él era su protector. Hasta que cumplió 15 años… y entonces llegó él.

Si, el maldito bastardo había llegado para irrumpir la inocencia de su pequeña. Lo odio, pero más odio tuvo cuando vio que la niña le correspondía y meses después, enterarse que el maldito la había dejado embarazada.

El antiguo líder cerró los ojos lleno de odio, ese tipo se había robado lo más preciado para él, pero no se lo permitiría, no sería tan fácil.

Les hizo la vida imposible hasta verlos separados y lo logró. Hoy los veía lejos y eso lo hacía feliz.

Aterrizo en el jardín de la casa y despacio se acercó a la puerta de su pequeña. No sabía como reaccionaria ella, después de once años, lo único que quería era verla, pero no sabía si la emoción era mutua.

Toco la puerta y espero. Está se abrió despacio. Una mujer con enormes ojos negros abrió la puerta. Miró hacía el exterior encontrando al hombre que le había dado la vida. No pudo evitar sonreír con dolor.

-Padre… digo, su majestad…

-Gine…

* * *

 _ **El cura se levantó de golpe y miró a Bulma con los ojos gigantes.**_

 _ **-Que dijiste?... Gine?... la madre del muchacho… Kakarotto?...**_

 _ **Bulma sonrió.**_

 _ **-Ella misma. Nadie sabía ese secreto. Gine era la media hermana del rey. Fue el fruto de un amorío del viejo.**_

 _ **-Espera, espera!, tu como sabes todo esto?... Es algo sumamente privado!**_

 _ **-Lo era. El problema es que Gine se lo contó a alguien en una conversación privada. Y lamentablemente yo estaba cerca y escuche todo.**_

 _ **-No estabas con Zou?**_

 _ **-Si, pero yo no he dicho que lo escuche ese día. Solo estoy situando la escena cuando paso, yo lo supe después…**_

 _ **-Quiere decir que el** **príncipe** **Vegeta y Kakarotto eran primos?**_

 _ **-Lo son, ambos siguen vivos….**_

 _ **El sacerdote miró el suelo.**_

 _ **-Y la chica?... esa, Let?...**_

 _ **-Las historias se repiten padre… todas….**_

* * *

La reina se había dado cuenta enseguida a donde se había ido su suegro y decidio no decir nada, al contrario se dispuso a entretener a la madre de su marido para que no sospechara.

Ella sabía lo que era tener un hijo extramatrimonial y sabía bien lo que se sufría, por eso entendía y apoyaba a su suegro, además no podía hacerle eso al hombre que una vez amo en secreto.

* * *

 _ **-Espera… escuche mal?...**_

 _ **Bulma volvió a sonreír.**_

 _ **-Padre, creo que debería escuchar todo sin interrumpir…. Y antes de que preguntes, eso me lo contó la reina…**_

 _ **-La reina?**_

 _ **-Despacio padre… vamos despacio. Deje que vaya por partes.**_

* * *

La antigua reina miró a la actual que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos y la sacó de allí.

-Dime querida… como manejas el asunto de la bastarda?

La reina Celery miró a su suegra sorprendida. Ella siempre se jactaba por tener su sexto sentido agudizado, pero olvidaba que su maestra fue ella, su suegra simplemente sabía todo, o casi todo de ella.

-Ella es una buena chica. Sirve a mis herederos varones, aunque Table aún no llegó. Pero está con Vegeta.

-Sabe el príncipe que su sirvienta es su hermanastra?.

-No, aún no…

-Como "aún"... Celery, no seas estúpida!. Sabes bien lo malo que fue para mi cuando Vegeta se enteró que la bastarda maldita esa, era su hermanastra…

-Con todo respeto madre. Las circunstancias aquí son diferentes a las suya. La chica es mayor que mi hijo. Vegeta la concibió antes de conocerme siquiera. Y la muchacha no tiene la culpa que su padre biológico se haya encaprichado con una puta.

-El vocabulario Celery!.

-Lo siento.

-No se te quita el salvajismo!. Pasan los años y llevas esa escencia dentro tuyo… no pude quitatelo. -La antigua reina dejó su taza en la mesa. -Es verdad, las cosas fueron distintas aquí, pero el resultado es el mismo. Tienes una bastarda dando vueltas y lo peor, la tuya es híbrida.

-Madre, mi esposo no puede reclamarla. Nadie puede reclamar un hijo que se encuentra fuera del matrimonio. Mi esposo realmente le gustaría tomar a la niña como suya, pero la ley es clara. Yo no pondré resistencia. El rey está cerca de la niña, pero a diferencia de Gine, ella no sabe que el rey es su padre.

La antigua reina se acercó y miró a la actual.

-Y la madre?...

-Que con ella?..

-No te hagas, dime que te deshiciste de ella.

-No. Anda por ahí en los prostíbulos.

-Celery, eres demasiado confiada. Debes deshacerte de esa mujer.

-No se preocupe. Después de veinte años, mi esposo se atrevió a entrar a ese lugar y que es lo peor, la mujer esa se atrevió a humillar a MI hijo… los días de esa puta estan contados.

-Celery… la boca hija!

* * *

Gine cerró la puerta despacio dejando entrar a su morada a su padre. Lo miró preocupada, pues bien sabía que el hecho de que el estuviera allí, podría traer problemas.

El ex líder se acercó y tomó asiento en uno de los sillones del living.

-Tu casa es muy bonita.

-Gracias. -Gine se acercó y tomó asiento frente a su padre. -Qué hace aquí?.

-Quería verte. Te vi en la fiesta junto con un hombre y tus hijos. Veo que estas muy bien y eso me alegra.

Gine sonrió.

-El es mi compañero. Ahora está en una purga, salió al amanecer. Por eso se fue temprano de la celebración.

-Se ve fuerte, me agrada.

Gina bajó la mirada dolida.

-Él si?… usted cree que él si es digno de mi?.

-Si. Tiene un alto poder de pelea. Es un elite reconocido. Me gusta que sea tu compañero. Es bueno que lo hayas elegido.

-Lo eligio el rey Vegeta. Practicamente me obligo a casarme con él. Pero es un buen hombre.

-Tu hermano hizo lo correcto. Dime, tendras herederos con él?

-No, ya tengo cinco hijos, ya no quiero dar más a luz.

-Aún eres joven. Desperdiciaste tu vientre con ese imbecil…

-Su majestad!, no hable así del padre de mi hijos por favor!.

-Lo siento. Supongo que fue lo único bueno que hizo… Cuéntame de los chicos, por favor.

Gine se levantó, busco una bandeja, la lleno de comida y bebidas y volvió a su asiento.

-Bueno, Bardock jr ya tiene 21 años. El ya eligió una compañera y vivien juntos. Aún no tengo nietos. La muchacha es una guerrera y le encanta ir de purga, dice que un niño la ataria. Yo no comparto su pensamiento, pero no me meto, yo soy distinta. Mis hijos son mi prioridad.

-La muchacha es joven, ya llegaran los hijos.

-Puede ser, pero yo a su edad ya tenía tres varones… pero bueno, somos distintas. Lo importante que quiere mucho a mi hijo y él está feliz.

El antiguo rey miró a su hija y se dio cuneta la indirecta de la joven. A él no le importo nunca su felicidad, solo quería un hombre digno de ella. Ignoro el comentario y cambió de tema.

-Que me dices del segundo?

-Bueno Raditz acaba de cumplir los 19. Aún no tiene pareja, pero se fue de la casa. Dice que ya es adulto y quiere emprender su vida. Es gracioso porque quiere ser independiente y viene casi todos los días a visitarme. Come conmigo y se la pasa encima. Sin duda es muy pegado a mi, aunque se hace el fuerte. En este mismo momento está de purga, pero se que volvera en estos días, se fue hace un mes. De verdad lo extraño.

-Los varones son muy pegados a las madres, así son los saiyajin.

-Luego está Kakarotto, ese jovencito aún lo tengo conmigo, espero que siempre este cerca, aún tiene 15 años, pero ya anda por ahí buscando mujeres, a veces me preocupo. Debo decir que de los varones es el más fuerte, su padre lo entrena desde los 3 años, cosa que no hizo con sus hermanos porque… bueno, usted lo sabe, no le permitió acercarse a ellos.

-Lo se, yo mismo te aleje de ese tipo cuando tus muchachos eran pequeños.

-Si, no sirvio de mucho… En fin, con él sí pudo estar más tiempo, ellos son más unidos que los otros. Kakarotto defiende a su padre con los dientes.

-Lo se, se atrevió a levantarme la voz cuando lo insulte.

-No haga eso delante de mis hijos…. ellos no saben nada de… No lo vuelva hacer, por favor.

-Lo sé, lo siento. Qué hay de las hembras?

-Tamago cumplio 11. Y como todas las niñas a esa edad comienzan con sus entrenamientos si deciden ser guerreras, y ella se fue. Fue inevitable que siga ese camino. Mi niña es fuerte, su padre también la entrena desde pequeña, aunque no quise. Mi princesa es bastante fuerte para su edad, y compite mucho con Veg, su nieta… la hija de los reyes. Ellas están juntas en el sur del planeta, en el centro de entrenamiento. Yo voy a verla dos veces por semana, pues hasta los 15 no pueden salir de allí.

-Si, yo impuse esa ley, toda niña que quiera ser guerrera deberá tener un entrenamiento exclusivo. Es por su bien.

Gine bajó la mirada.

-No es fácil tener a mi niña tan lejos, espero que Blue no siga sus pasos.

-Lo se… no hay nada más doloroso que tener una hija y no poder estar con ella…

Gine miró los ojos de su padre y sintió una punzada en el pecho.

-Padre…

-Y dime, que hay con la pequeña?, a esa no la conoci. La he visto detenidamente… es algo peculiar… Segura que el idiota ese es el padre?...

Gine lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Por supuesto que es su padre!... -Miró la ventana. -Blue tiene seis. Digamos que es la niña mimada de la familia. Es bastante caprichosa, pero tiene un corazón noble. Es muy traviesa, y al igual que Kakarotto es demasiado pegada a su padre. La verdad es que todos la sobreprotegemos mucho. A pesar de ser una saiyajin pura tiene rasgos diferentes y no queremos que la molesten…

-Ahora veo por qué la llamaste así… Sabias que tu abuela materna tenía el color de sus ojos así?... Ella era híbrida. La conoci una vez.

Gine no respondió, no sabía nada cerca de su familia materna.

-No, no lo sabía. Creía que los genes saiyajin eran muy fuertes, que no podía pasar eso…

El hombre la miró y trató de cambiar de tema.

-Tus hijos son admirables!...

-Si, son buenos niños, me llenan de orgullo.

-Ya veo. Me alegra que tengas esos herederos.

-Gracias.

-Y tu?...

-Yo que?

-Tu como estas?, que es de tu vida?

-Lo mismo de siempre. Trabajo repartiendo carne para los reyes. Cocino, limpio, lavo, coso ropa. Soy mamá, esposa, mujer, saiyajin. Cosas sencillas.

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron al mismo tiempo.

-Debes saber que estoy orgulloso de ti Gine. -El antiguo líder se levantó de su sitio y camino hasta la entrada. -Debo irme antes de que mi esposa pregunte donde estuve.

-Si, está bien… Hoy vuelve a su hogar?

-Si, está misma tarde, hay cosas que tengo que hacer y mi esposa no quiere estar mucho tiempo en Vejita.

-Comprendo… Padre…

-Si hija?

-Gracias por venir a verme.

-Gracias a ti por recibirme.

Gine bajó la cabeza reverenciando a su padre y el hombre hizo lo mismo. Ambos se miraron calidamente. Gine tomó el picaporte y abrió la puerta. El antiguo líder salió, pero al pisar el exterior se chocó de frente con el hombre que más odiaba en el universo.

Bardock miró al ex rey con una mueca de desagrado. Levantó la mirada y miró hacía otro lado.

-Bardock, que paso?. -Gine no pudo evitar temblar ante la situación.

-Vine por ropa de Blue. Se quedara conmigo unos días más, si no te molesta.

El antiguo rey se quedó parado sin moverse mientras miraba con total odio al padre de sus nietos.

-Cuantos días?

-No lo se Gine, ella se quiere quedar conmigo. Debo pedirte permiso para llevarme a mi hija?

El ex líder apretó los puños con rabia. Ese tipo era tan desagradable, que quería golpearlo. Se contuvo.

-Está bien Bardock. Ya te traigo su bolso. -Gine miró a su padre -Su majestad…

El hombre la miró.

-Dime…

-Gracias por venir.

El padre de Gine entendió lo que quería la mujer, con delicadeza lo estaba echando de su casa para evitar algún enfrentamiento entre aquellos hombres que tanto amaba y juntos se encargaron de arruinarle la vida.

El ex rey Vegeta le sonrió a Gine y asintió con la cabeza. Estaba tranquilo. Ellos se llevaban mal y su hija tenía otro compañero, ahora si sintió que podía irse y dejarlos solos, que nada pasaría.

Paso de lado a Bardock, le dio otra mirada de desprecio y se marchó sin más que decir.

El guerrero se dio la vuelta y lo miró con desafío. Si había alguien que más odiaba era sin duda a ese tipo.

Gine se giro y quiso entrar a la casa, pero Bardock tomó su brazo rápido.

-Que hacía ese viejo aquí?

Gine intentó soltarse, pero bien sabía que eso era imposible. Cuando ese hombre la agarraba, simplemente no podía apartarlo.

-Solo vino a verme… sueltame!

-Para que?... ni se te ocurra pensar si quiera irte lejos con mis hijos!, no te lo voy a permitir!

-Deja de decir tonterias Bardock, solo quería saber como estaba, nada más!

-No me mientas. Cada vez que ese maldito viejo aparece, yo pasó años enteros lejos de mis hijos!. Está vez no lo permitire!, ya no soy un niño, lo matare!

Gine intentó soltarse, pero le fue imposible. Bardock era muy fuerte y despacio la estaba atrayendo hacia su pecho. Cuando estuvo prisionera, sintió los brazos del hombre apretarse contra su cintura.

-Deja de decir eso!. Yo no me iré a ningún lado con nadie. Solo pregunto por los chicos y mi esposo, nada más.

La sangre de Bardock hervía cada vez que escuchaba la palabra "esposo". Simplemente quería matar a todos los que habían alejado a su mujer de su lado.

-Más te vale que solo haya sido eso!. Te atare si es necesario, escondere a mis hijos, haré lo que sea, pero no te vas a ir, no de nuevo!

Bardok abrazó con fuerza el cuerpo de Gine. Sintió como está temblaba cada vez que él la sujetaba. No podía soportarlo, tenerla tan cerca siempre lo cegaba. Tantos años y la mujer siempre causaba el mismo efecto en él. Y como siempre, ella no se resistía, no lo alejaba, no se oponía. Al contrario, enredaba sus brazos en el cuello de él, reclamandolo, tomándolo fuertemente con su cola, que aprisionaba su enorme brazo. Y la discusión siempre era la escusa. Las cosas jamás cambiaban entre ellos. Nunca lo haría.

-Bardock, sueltame…

-No!...

Esas eran las ultimas palabras en las peleas. Siempre finalizaban igual. Y luego, venia la pasión.

Bardock besaba tan desesperadamente a Gine, que provocaba dolor en ambos, y ella le correspondía cada beso, cada roce, cada caricia. Jamás se negaban a nada, pero antes necesitaba aparentar.

-Basta Bardock… vete!...

El hombre la seguía besando mientras la subía sobre su cuerpo y la apoyaba contra la pared. Se sintió victorioso, cuando sintió como su mujer enredaba sus piernas fuertemente alrededor de su cintura. Sin pensar mas, se metio en el interior de la casa con la madre de sus hijos en brazos y con el pie cerró la puerta.

-No volveras a alejarte de mi…

La puerta se cerró, dejando a ambos solos, dentro de la casa en donde tantas veces habían hecho el amor tan salvaje y dulcemente.

* * *

 _ **-No preguntare nada…. lo prometo!**_

 _ **Bulma dejó salir una leve carcajada.**_

 _ **-Curiosidad… no se como puedes ser religioso con tanta curiosidad… Debiste ser científico…**_

 _ **Isaías miró el suelo con las mejillas ruborizadas.**_

 _ **-No es la primera vez que me dicen eso.**_

 _ **-No te preocupes padre, yo soy igual… Y fue eso lo que tantos problemas me trajeron…**_

* * *

La tarde había pasado volando en el planeta Vejita. Los reyes y el príncipe habían despedido a los abuelos de Vegeta que decidieron volver a su planeta por orden de la antigua reina. Está no era tonta y sabía perfectamnete lo que había hecho su esposo.

Sin más que hacer, se fueron rápidamente, dejando el planeta. Todos siguieron con sus vidas y rutinas.

Los reyes se habían dirigido al trono pero no se hablaban, era obvio que la reina estaba enojada y el rey se alejaba para no perecer en alguna discusión. Solo esperaba que su mujer no quiera vengarse por la tonteria que él había hecho.

Olvido por completo el hecho de la mujer de cabello azul y se propuso hacer otras cosas, al día siguiente mandaria a algún soldado a que le avisara a Zou de la chica desaparecida y mandaría dinero, como forma de pago por su perdida.

El príncipe se había ido directo a su casa, después de la partida de los ex líderes. Entreno todo el día pero mucho más clamado, sabía que la hora de su venganza estaba al fin por acercarse y eso lo motivaba.

Fingiría delante de su esclava. Le haría creer que todo había pasado y que él ya no estaba enojado para que se confiara. A Zou la trataría igual, sabía que su madre se encargaría de ella.

Ahora lo importante era la loca. Ella las pagaria esa misma noche y ya sabía como.

Continuara...


	18. Solo un beso

_**Capítulo 16: Solo un beso.**_

Milk había llegado en muy mal estado a su casa. Luego del encuentro con el príncipe a la mañana y ver a su amiga salir con Zou, hablo con Let, diciendo que su madre le había dicho algo privado y que no podía contarle.

Durante el resto de la mañana había estado mal y con un peso tremendo sobre ella, que le dijo a su compañera que iría a su casa a descansar. Let le dijo que ella se ocuparía de todo, ya que el príncipe debía almorzar con sus abuelos, pero que la necesitaba para la cena.

Así Milk se libero un poco y voló rápido a su morada para dormir y despejar su mente. Estaba realmente mal y muy preocupada. Bulma sería la presa a la noche y ella sabía que no estaba muy bien de su cabeza. Vegeta la lastimaría de vuelta, y ella se sentía muy culpable.

Salió de la ducha y no se cambió, bajó las escaleras y se sentó en la silla. Quería dormir, pero no podía, con solo pensar las cosas que su amo le haría a su amiga, la entristecía totalmente.

De repente tocaron su puerta. Estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos, que fue directo a abrir sin siquiera preguntar quién era. Tampoco se había fijado que solo llevaba una toalla encima.

La puerta se abrió y cuando levantó la vista no pudo evitar ruborizarse, él estaba parado delante de ella.

Dende sonrió despacio cuando la vio, pero también se enrojeció al verla así vestida. Milk sonrió y saludo amistosa.

-Dende!... hola… que haces aquí?...

-Así recibes a tus visitas?...

Milk bajó la mirada y se prendió fuego. Casi muere al darse cuenta como estaba. Intento cubrirse más y casi hace que se le caiga la toalla. Dende como todo hombre reacciono, pero esquivo la mirada. Milk cerró la puerta de golpe y corrió hacía su habitación.

Diez minutos después volvo abrirla y vio que Dende estaba sentado en la entrada de a casa.

Este se volteo al verla de nuevo y sonrió.

-Ahora si puedo pasar?

-Lo siento… estaba distraída. Pasa por favor!

El joven namekiano se levantó y entró a la casa de la pelinegra.

-Siento llegar a esta hora, no sabía que estarías. Pero dijiste que podía venir a cualquier hora para ver a Bulma.

-Si, lo se. Yo te autorice.

-Que bueno que golpee antes…. casi nunca lo hago, siempre entró de una vez. Pero lo hice por las dudas… -Ambos se miraron y sonrieron ruborizados. El hombre cortó el tenso momento. -Bien, solo vine a cambiar el suero de la chica. Debo irme rápido, tengo mucho trabajo con las hembras del príncipe.

Milk lo miró curiosa.

-Que paso con las mujeres?

-No te enteraste?

-No, no se nada.

-Bueno, al parecer Vegeta estuvo muy agresivo anoche y casi mata a todas las hembras. Nunca había sido tan salvaje, no se que paso. Algunas ya fueron curadas y están de vuelta en la habitación, otras están en observación y unas pocas en un tanque de recuperación. Su favorita fue la que peor la paso.

Milk se estremeció al escuchar esas declaraciones, si eso hizo Vegeta con las mujeres que le gustaba, no quería ni imaginar lo que haría con Bulma. Sin querer bajó la mirada y dejó salir unas lágrimas.

Dende la vio y se preocupo.

-Que pasa niña?... que te ocurre?.

-La matara… estoy segura!

-De quién hablas?

-De Bulma… ella despertó Dende, y Vegeta la tomara está noche… la destrozara…

Dende se acercó a la chica y la abrazó despacio.

-Por qué lo dices?

-Ven, sientate, te contare todo lo que paso.

Dende soltó a Milk y ambos se sentaron en la cocina. Mientras ella le contaba todo lo que había ocurrido, Dende la escuchaba atento y muy serio.

-Fue así, que el príncipe se enojo y ahora la tomara de nuevo… no se que paso, pero Bulma estaba muy lastimada. Está noche… está noche el la matara…

-Tranquila Milk, quizás no sea tan brusco con ella. Debes tranquilizarte. Ruega a tus deidades por que salga sana y que no se repita.

-Eso espero Dende… o morire de tristeza.

Sin querer Dende se levantó de su asiento y volvió a abrazar a Milk. Ella le correspondió enseguida el abrazó y se quedó sobre su pecho por unos cuantos minutos más mientras seguía llorando.

* * *

-Oye Kakarotto… no crees que papá tarda demasiado?

-Pues si verdad. Blue, papá y mamá deben de estar discutiendo o peleando. Sabes que no se llevan bien y cuando hablan terminan así y tardan horas en salir de la casa.

-Es verdad, cuando papá va de noche a casa, ellos pelean y luego van a la habitación de mamá. Siguen peleando y peleando, hasta gritan. Ellos creen que yo estoy dormida, pero los escucho. Luego papá se va al otro día, como es que pasan toda la noche peleando y luchando?

-Luchando?

-Si, estoy segura que luchan Kakarotto, por que las paredes tiemblan y golpean la cama. Gritan y dicen groserias. Es obvio que estan luchando!

El muchacho bajó la mirada avergonzado, ahora entendía lo que pasaba. No quiso decir nada por no deshacer la inocente creencia de su hermanita y cambió de tema.

-Oye, ya que papá no está y de seguro tardará en llegar, quieres que te muestre la casa de la chica que te conte?

Blue sonrió dulcemente.

-Si!, quiero ver donde vive!. Oye hermano, cuando me la vas a presentar?

-No se Blue, ella trabaja mucho, nunca está en la casa. Pero te prometo que cuando la vea, te llevare con ella, si?

-De acuerdo.

Ambos hermanos, los más inocentes de la familia, volaron juntos hacía el valle real.

* * *

Milk y Dende se separaron un poco y se miraron fijamente a los ojos. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca y casi que podían sentir la respiración del otro. Milk reaccionó cuando vio que Dende se acercaba un poco más a ella y despacio levantó su rostro. El hombre comprendió que la chica le estaba dando permiso para besarla y despacio posó su labios sobre los de ella.

Fue un beso suave y muy virginal. No había pasión, ni lujuria. El hombre era respetuoso y ella disfrutaba de su roce.

Sin pensar el médico se separo rápido.

-Lo siento… me deje llevar…

Milk miró el suelo ruborizada y sonrió.

-Está bien, no te preocupes.

El silencio se apodero de la cocina por un momento. Dende noto lo tenso que estaba el ambiente y decidió escapar de la situación.

-Debo irme, ya me tarde demasiado. Si necesitas algo para Bulma, no dudes en buscarme. Es más, si quieres, vendré por la noche para verla y revisarla. Si?

La pelinegra sonrió feliz.

-Si, estoy de acuerdo. Gracias. Será bueno que la inspecciones por las dudas.

Ambos se sonrieron y fueron hasta la entrada. Dende salió primero y Milk lo siguió.

-Vendré a la madrugada. Traeré un pequeño equipo médico por si es muy grave la cosa, pero estoy seguro que con mi poder de curación bastara. Ya veras.

-Dios te oiga Dende, ojala vengas en vano y ella este bien.

-No será en vano si puedo verte unos minutos...

Ambos se volvieron a sonreír y Dende despacio se volvió a acercar a Milk. La tomó suavemente de la cintura y la volvió a besar. Milk le correspondió y se soltaron segundos después.

-Podría llegar a acostumbrarme a eso…

Milk dejó escapar una sonrisa tonta y miró hacía otro lado. Dende la saludo y emprendió vuelo hacia el palacio. La pelinegra lo miró marcharse y entro rápido a su casa.

Toda aquella escena había sido sin duda muy tierna, pero no para el chico que había aterrizado minutos antes y vio todo.

Blue miró a su hermano que desprendía un haz de luz blanca de su cuerpo y estaba rojo de furia.

-Hermano….?

El joven no contestó, estaba cegado totalmente.

* * *

Milk abrió los ojos lentamente al escuchar el sonido de la alarma. Se estiro en la cama y apagó el ruido. Cerró los ojos de nuevo y abrazó su almohada.

Un minuto después se sobresalto y salió corriendo de la cama, miró por la ventana y vio que estaba anocheciendo.

Sin duda había dormido toda la tarde, después de que Dende se había ido. Salió urgente de su cuarto, mientras se ponía el uniforme en el camino y bajó las escaleras rápidamente. La casa estaba totalmente a oscura, ya que cuando ella se fue a la cama aún resplandecía el sol en lo alto del planeta. Giro, prendió la luz de la cocina, tomó sus zapatos y abrió la puerta. Salió de su casa, se dio la vuelta y el grito que pego, se escucho hasta la cocina del palacio.

Milk quedó petrificada al chocarse de golpe con Kakarotto que la estaba esperando en la puerta de su hogar con un rostro lleno de furia.

El joven se había quedado ahí parado toda la tarde, después de decirle a su hermana que regrese a la casa. Le había hablado tan duro, que la niña se asustó y salió volando hacía la casa de su papá para esperalo. El chico inundado de rabia y odio, se poso en la puerta y no se movió ni un milímetro.

Al ver salir a Milk, un rencor y mucha ira sintió apoderarse de su pecho. Estaba furioso y lo descargaría en ese momento.

Milk lo miró sorprendida y atenta. Vio el rostro del chico y se asustó por primera vez, el jamás tenía el rostro de esa manera, y la estaba asustando.

-Kakarotto?...

-Por que?... dime por qué lo hiciste?

La pelinegra tembló violentamente cuando escucho las palabras tan frías y llenas de odio del muchacho. Cerró los ojos con miedo y se abrazó a sí misma sin entender porque estaba en ese estado.

-Que hice?...

-Ahora entiendo todo… tus desprecios, los rechazos… porque siempre me ignoras… te acuestas con ese maldito namekiano….

Milk levantó la vista de golpe y lo miró enojada. Estaba realmente asustada, pero jamás permitiría que insulten su honor.

-De que que hablas?!... yo no me acosté con nadie!

-CÁLLATE!... -Kakarotto se acercó a la chica y la tomó del brazo bruscamente. -Eres una mentirosa…. y solo te lo advierto, es la última vez que quiero que ese tipo esté aquí!... Si lo vuelvo a ver en tu casa lo voy a matar!. Escuchaste?

Milk grito horrorizada al escuchar esas rudas palabras. Sintió que se caeria al suelo en cualquier momento, sus piernas no funcionaban. Intentaba calmarse, decir cualquier cosa para que el chico la soltara de su fuerte agarre.

-No, espera… él debe revisar a Bulma… Por favor…

-QUE TE CALLES!...BULMA QUE SE MUERA…. ESTAS ADVERTIDA! ERES MÍA Y DE NADIE MÁS, SI EL SE ACERCA A TI LO MATARE DE LA PEOR MANERA… Y TU TAMBIÉN ME LAS PAGARAS… SI NO ERES MÍA, NO SERAS DE NADIE!

Kakarotto apretó el cuerpo de Milk contra el suyo fuertemente, la tomó de la cintura y la aprisionó contra la pared. La pelinegra cerró los ojos esperando lo peor. El muchacho estaba sujetándola muy violentamente.

No era la primera vez que el chico se acercaba y la tomaba entre sus brazos, pero jamás lo había hecho con tanta violencia.

Milk tembló con fuerza cuando sintió el rostro del chico tan cerca del suyo.

-Creo que no escuche… ENTENDISTE LO QUE DIJE?!

-SI!... si, te entendi… -Milk comenzó a llorar de una manera dolorosa. Él jamás la había tratado de esa manera. El chico había sido siempre un buen muchacho y hasta confiaba en el. Pero allí vio la verdadera naturaleza de los saiyajins.

La chica abrió sus ojos y choco la mirada con la del joven. Su cuerpo temblaba sin parar, pero se dio cuanta. Los ojos de Kakarotto estaban como ausentes, sus cuencas eran dos esferas blancas profundas que denotaban odio y desprecio. Todo su cuerpo parecía el de otra persona. Sin duda tenía algún comportamiento propio de la raza, ella sabía que esos arranque pasaban de vez en cuando y a cualquiera, pero era la primera vez que ocurría con él.

Quedó en silencio unos minutos mientras veía como el chico desprendía un aura negra y respiraba con dificultad. Sintió como apretaba fuertemente su cuerpo y no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño grito.

-Si lo vuelves a besar… te hare gritar… pero te juro que no de esta manera… una peor… ERES MIA!

Milk continuo llorando y gritando.

-Ya basta… por favor… me lastimas…

-DILO…. DI QUE ERES MÍA!... HAZLO!

El grito sonó más fuerte que los demás. Milk lloro con más fuerza y se dejó vencer. Si no hubiera estado prisionera en los brazos del chico, sin duda impactaría contra el suelo.

-Kakarotto…. solo fue un beso...

\- CÁLLATE!... Y DILO!

-Si, si lo soy… soy tuya Kakarotto…. por favor suéltame!, te lo suplico!

El muchacho sonrió de una manera desconocida para Milk. Se acercó a sus labios y la beso con fuerza. Lleno de ira y de odio. La sujetó más fuerte de los brazos y la pego totalmente a su cuerpo. Se froto todo el cuerpo con el de ella, dejando su aroma en cada rincón de la chica mientras ella seguía llorando, con sus labios rojos por la fuerza del muchacho.

El chico soltó una mano y comenzó a tocarla con fuerza, apretando sus pechos y con la otra, sus caderas. Necesitaba poseerla, reclamarla en ese momento. Estaba tan cegado que no medía las consecuencias.

De repente la soltó despacio. No porque quería hacerlo, pero algo dentro de su cabeza lo obligó. La miró fijamente y le hablo.

-Que no se te olvide… NUNCA!

Milk cayó al suelo de rodillas y bajó la mirada. Lloro descontroladamente mientras cubría su rostro.

Kakarotto se alejó un paso y se giro, comenzó a levitar, pero antes se dio la vuelta.

-Eres mía Milk… y si lo veo a ese maldito namekiano aquí, siquiera cerca de ti, lo voy a matar… te lo juro!

El muchacho se dio la vuelta y se marchó del valle real. Milk quedó unos minutos tirada en el suelo temblando mientras lloraba con dolor.

Que más le podía pasar?...

* * *

Zou había terminado al fin. Había pasado toda la tarde preparando a Bulma y estaba muy satisfecha con los resultados. La mejor parte, fue que después de tener una larga charla, la chica se había quedado muda e inmóvil y ella le pudo hacer de todo sin escuchar ninguna protesta.

La había bañado, perfumado y peinado. La vistió con un vestido extremadamente sexy de color negro transparente, que parecía más una remera, de lo corto que era. Dejaba ver sus hermoso glúteos bien redondos y sus piernas largas y perfectas. Tenía unas cintas que ataban la parte de arriba para que no se cayera, dejando ver en el escote los senos grandes de Bulma. Decidió darle a estrenar un hermoso conjunto de ropa interior muy sexy que había comprado para una de sus chicas, de color rojo y les puso unas sensuales medias de color blanco con encaje que llegaban hasta sus finos muslos. Colocó unos zapatos altos de color negro y sujeto su cabello con una liga bien alto, dejándola ver más hermosa que lo habitual.

Las marcas del día anterior, habían desaparecido casi todas, pues Zou tenía aquella máquina de curación instantánea que Dende le había regalado, con la cual se había encargado de dejar el hermoso cuerpo en un excelente estado.

La maquillo de una manera más salvaje que la anterior vez, coloco sombra negra en sus párpados muy prolijamente y hermoso, que hacían que resalten mucho más el azul de sus ojos y pintó sus labios de color rojo fuego. Pintó sus uñas de negro y paso crema perfumada por sus cuerpo.

Como siempre, se encargó de darle su anticonceptivo vía oral, lo que la chica trago obediente y espero dos horas hasta que le haga efecto. Una vez segura de que la chica estaba infértil por 24 hs, se dedicó a explicarle algunas cosas sexuales, de las cuales Bulma, no escuchaba nada.

Una vez lista, Zou decidió que ya era la hora de llevarla a enfrentar su destino. Chasqueo los dedos y gritó su nombre, haciendo que Bulma la mirara. Le dijo que era momento de irse y la muchacha asintió con una sonrisa inocente.

Antes Zou la paro frente a espejo y le mostró a Bulma como estaba. La chica hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-Parezco una prostituta…

-Entonces hice bien mi trabajo…. vamos cariño!

Ambas mujeres salieron del prostíbulo y fueron directo al palacio.

* * *

Vegeta había salido de su sala de entrenamiento y se había ido directo a su cuarto. Se había bañado y cambiado y se dirigió a su comedor.

Ya era de noche y sabía que debía enfrentar a su esclava, pero seguiría en marcha con su plan.

Se sentó en su lugar de siempre y espero a que la chica se haga presente

* * *

Milk, que había quedado en shock, se había puesto de pie por inercia y voló hasta el palacio. Llegó a la cocina y trató de aparentar estar bien.

Let no le creyó, pues la chica temblaba cada vez que cortaba algo y de verdad temía que se lastimara. Pero Milk negaba todo y seguia con lo suyo.

Al terminar la cena, miró el reloj. El príncipe entraria en minutos nada más al comedor y ella debía enfrentarlo.

Trató de calmar sus nervios, respiro profundo y cuando sonó la campana, tomó toda la comida y entró casi temblando al lugar.

Vegeta levantó la mirada y trató de parecer distante pero no enojado. Milk lo vio más calmado y trató de hablarle mientras le servía la comida.

-Amo…

Vegeta notó que la chica quería hacer contacto con él y para engañarla, le hablo como siempre.

-Que pasa?

-Puedo… puedo hablar con usted?

-Apestas al idiota de Kakarotto… -Vegeta sonrió perversamente.- Milk, déjame comer en paz. Estoy más calmado y de verdad quiero estar tranquilo, a menos que quieras que me enoje y mate a tu amiga esta noche?...

-No!, no por favor!. Si, lo dejo en paz. Solo quería saber si estaba enojado conmigo, nada más.

-Todavía estoy molesto, pero mucho mejor de humor. Vete y no empeores las cosas.

-Si señor, gracias.

Milk suspiro aliviada y se retiró del comedor más tranquila. Vegeta la vio retirarse y sonrió perversamente.

* * *

Cuando Milk entró de nuevo a la cocina vio a Zou entrar sola. Primero se asustó, pero luego quedó en silencio cuando vio a la mujer hacerle una seña de que no hablara y que se quedara callada. Zou se acercó despacio al oído de Milk y le susurro.

-Donde está Let?...

-En la oficina. -Susurro como respuesta. -Donde está Bulma?

-Afuera, en la escalera. Let no puede verla!

-Tráela, la llevare a la sala de entrenamiento de Vegeta, él ya no va a entrenar hasta mañana. Nadie la vera.

-Perfecto.

Zou salió de la cocina y entró nuevamente de la mano de Bulma. Milk la vio tan sensual y se ruborizo por un momento. Sacudió su cabeza y tomó de su mano. Salió con la chica a escondidas, asegurándose que Let no las viera y rápido la llevó hasta la sala de entrenamiento.

Milk y Bulma entraron y rápido cerraron la puerta. La pelinegra se giró e hizo que Bulma se sentara en una silla de entrenamiento.

-Cariño, quédate aquí hasta que Zou venga por ti. Te vez preciosa.

Bulma no respondió. Milk se giró y se fue rápidamente dejando sola a Bulma, que miró rápido el lugar en donde estaba y sin querer comenzó a estudiarlo despacio.

* * *

Vegeta había terminado de comer y se dirigía tranquilo hasta su habitación. Pensaba seriamente cómo iba a vengarse de su esclava, pero por el momento, dejaría atrás ese pensamiento.

Ahora debía enfocarse en la loca y saborear la venganza. Ella sabría esa misma noche quién era el príncipe de lo saiyajines. Ella sería humillada de las mejores maneras… llena de placer de su propia mano.

* * *

Milk ordeno y limpio toda la cocina cuando supo que el príncipe se había retirado del comedor. Estaba más tranquila con el asunto de su amo, pero aún tenía el otro problema llamado Kakarotto.

El chico estaba fuera de control y ella, mientras lavaba los platos, pensó que era mejor no tentar más a la suerte, o por lo menos no hacer nada que al muchacho lo moleste.

Luego de arreglar el asunto con Bulma, iría directamente a la parte medica donde estaba Dende y le pediría que no vaya a su casa. Si el joven saiyajin estaba rondando la zona, lo más probable era que la viera y sería el fin de todo.

Let, que estaba a lado de su compañera, la miraba curiosa. Pues era obvio que a la chica le ocurría algo, pero por más que preguntaba, ella no respondía y solo negaba con la cabeza.

Rendida ante su negativa, la chica decidió que era tiempo de terminar con los quehaceres.

-Oye Milk si quieres puedo terminar lo que falta. Si estás cansada, puedes ir a dormir.

Milk la miró y sonrió.

-Olvídalo!. Esta vez tu te iras primero a descansar!. Ya me cubriste por la tarde, es mi turno.

-Milk, no te preocupes!. Yo soy más resistente al cansancio…

-Nada de eso!. Somos un equipo, hoy a la tarde me hiciste un gran favor, es mi turno!

Let sonrió amablemente.

-Bueno, como digas!. Mañana a las seis nos vemos entonces, si?

-De acuerdo. Adiós Let, que descanses!.

La joven híbrida, seco sus manos y se sacó su delantal. Salió despacio por la puerta y se dirigió directamente a su habitación.

Milk suspiro aliviada y fue corriendo a la sala de entrenamiento, donde encontró a Bulma parada mirando la sala detenidamente. A la pelinegra le llamó la atención la actitud de su amiga, parecía que estaba planeando algo, pero como siempre, Bulma era tan impredecible que ignoro su actuar.

En ese momento, Zou entraba por la puerta externa de la sala de entrenamiento. Milk la miró curiosa ya que la mujer estaba despeinada y con la ropa un poco rasgada.

-Donde estabas?, que paso?

Zou sonrió divertida.

-Ganando un poco de dinero extra por ahí. -Miró a Bulma. -Vamos cariño?, es tu turno ahora!

Milk comenzó a caminar nerviosa hacía su amiga, la abrazo despacio y sin querer comenzó a llorar.

-Bulma…

-Si Mik?...

-Por favor… ten cuidado!. No digas ni hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir… Trata de obedecer, quizás así nos deje en paz a ambas…

Bulma se alejó un poco de Milk y miró sus ojos. Limpio su lágrimas y sonrió perversamente.

-Tranquila Milk. Tú haz hecho muchísimo por mi estos meses… es mi turno ahora de protegerte… Tu déjalo en mis manos… Tengo un plan que no fallara…

-Un plan?...

-Confía en mi. -Bulma guiño un ojo y sonrió tranquila. Se dio la vuelta y miró a Zou. -Estoy lista…

Zou sonrió y tomó a Bulma de la mano, llevándola hacia fuera del lugar, pero por el lado externo.

Esa noche llevaría a su pequeña por la puerta principal.

Milk vio alejarse a las mujeres y cuando la puerta se cerró, suspiro con pesadez.

"Ten cuidado Bulma… ten cuidado!"

La joven pelinegra se giro, salió de la habitación y fue directo a buscar a Dende.

* * *

Vegeta había salido de la ducha nuevamente y se había vestido solo con un mini short color negro. Decidió esperar a la mujer tranquilo. Sabía que iba a ser una noche difícil y que necesitaría de todo su autocontrol.

Tomó asiento en uno de sus sillones mientras tomaba una copa de su mejor licor. Y espero con una sonrisa perversa en los labios.

Después de varios minutos que se hicieron eternos, tocaron a su puerta. Dio el permiso correspondiente y vio que está se abría despacio.

Por un instante se enojo por lo lento que iba todo, hasta que vio una cabellera negra que se asomaba tranquila.

-Buenas noches mi príncipe. Podemos pasar?

-Adelante. -Vegeta fangio cortesía con la ex amante de su padre. -Rápido Zou, no tengo toda la noche.

Zou sonrió divertida y despacio abrió más la puerta y estiró una mano. Buscando así que Bulma entrara con ella, pero al parecer la chica se había ido de vuelta.

La pelinegra rodó los ojos, es que acaso esa chica de verdad se iría justo ahora?. Sin darle importancia, tomó la mano de Bulma y la adentro en la habitación.

Vegeta se levantó de golpe de su asiento y quedó totalmente sorprendido al ver a la mujer.

La loca, como él la llamaba, estaba exquisitamente deliciosa a la vista. Zou había hecho un excelente trabajo, ya que provocó excitarlo solo con verla así vestida y maquillada.

De repente sintió la urgencia de echar a la vieja prostituta y buscar a Bulma, pero trató de estar lo más calmado posible.

Por más que intentara ocultar su deseo, Zou con sus años de experiencia encima, se dio cuenta completamente del estado de Vegeta. Sonrió, sin duda ella era la mejor en su trabajo.

-Bueno mi querido príncipe, aquí le traigo está belleza. He tratado de hablar un poco con ella, espero que se comporte mejor.

-Por su bien, espero que lo haga… vete!

Zou sonrió, de verdad estaba tan excitado?... claro, un joven de 18 años con una vida sexual tan activa, tiene a su merced semejante hembra. Quien no lo estaría?.

La pelinegra se dio la vuelta y miró a Bulma.

-Adiós cariño, trata de no andar desnuda por ahí. Relájate y disfruta...-Zou se acercó a Bulma, la tomó de las mejillas con ambas manos y le dio un beso bastante lujurioso en los labios. Sonrió y se fue despacio, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Bulma no se percato de nada, mientras que Vegeta sintió como su miembro exigía a gritos que lo liberaran al ver tan bella escena.

El hombre vio la puerta cerrarse y corrió casi enfrente de Bulma. Sonrió con perversidad al verla por allá, en aquel mundo que parecía pertenecer.

-Maldita loca… esta noche, me vas a pagar una por una las que me hiciste…

* * *

Zou salió de la habitación muy divertida. Le encantaba ser tan sugestiva y alimentar la imaginación de los hombres entregando tan hermosas mujeres y escenas sensuales. La excitaba más que tener sexo, pues eso era un negocio, y nada más.

Camino por los pasillo reales y decidió esperar a que el joven príncipe terminara con su noche de placer, para luego llevarse a Bulma con ella. Si la chica estaba tan loca, quizás ni se diera cuenta de que estaba en el prostíbulo y podría usarla un poquito, total, ella no diría nada y Milk ni sospechaba, pues creería que Vegeta la tendría toda la noche.

Pero bien sabía ella que eso no pasaría, pues las mujeres jamás dormian con Vegeta toda la noche, pero eso milk no lo sabía y la loca no lo diria.

Si lograba llevársela con ella, quizás podría entregarla a alguien con mucho dinero y podría explotar el cuerpo de la peliazul.

Con ese pensamiento, Zou decidió dar un paseo por el palacio mientras esperaba, y quién dice, también ella ganar algún dinero extra como minutos antes.

Siguió su recorrido mientras miraba los cuadros colgados en la pared, hasta que sin querer se había chocado con alguien muy deseado para ella. Sonrió ante su suerte, sin duda esa era la mejor noche.

El rey había salido de su sala de entrenamiento y había decidido ir a ver a su hijo, ya que en la mañana la escena en donde lo encontró, había sido desastrosa. Quizás preguntar qué había pasado con las mujeres y si debía buscar remplazo o no. Y quién dice, tendría suerte y podría ver aunque sea un minuto a su hija ilegítima.

Sin siquiera pasar por la ducha, fue directo a la casa real del ala roja y camino por los pasillos una vez que cruzo la puerta. Pero el destino lo hizo chocar con algo parecido. No era su hija, pero si era su madre. La mujer que años atrás le había pertenecido y le había entregado su virginidad.

La vio parada, frente a unos cuadros, deambulando por los pasillo de la casa de su hijo.

Los nervios se apoderaron de él, no lo negaba, pero sabía que si esa mujer estaba allí, nada bueno podría pasar.

Zou giro y enfrento los ojos del padre de su hija. Lo miró atenta, pues el hombre tenía todo el torso desnudo, demostrando lo bien formado que estaba a pesar de ser un hombre ya maduro. Se mordió el labio inferior. Intento parecer despreocupada y sonrió con amabilidad y despacio se fue acercando al hombre.

-Buenas noches su majestad!. Que placer tan grande verlo!

-Que haces aquí Zou?... Le paso algo a tu hija?...

La mujer apretó los dientes, por qué siempre era tan frío?.

-No, ella está muy bien. Está durmiendo ya.

-Entonces?.

-Vine por tu hijo…

-Que asco… te estas acostando con mi hijo?... -El rey se sintió molesto y hasta un poco celoso.

-No, por su puesto que no!. Que horror… -Zou se acercó definitivamente al rey y posó su mano sobre su pecho. -Solo le traje una pequeña distracción….

El rey se puso tenso ante su roce y trató de sonar más frío de lo habitual.

-No es conveniente, el príncipe está actuando muy raro… - El se giro un poco para sacar a Zou de encima con delicadeza. -Vegeta está comportándose muy agresivo con las hembras, creo que mato la que me diste ayer…

Zou sonrió y se volvió a acercar.

-Tranquilo, la encontre hoy a la tarde. Vegeta me la pidio otra vez y la traje de nuevo, debo decir que le saldrá muy caro….

El rey la miró de repente, no sabía todo aquello y de verdad lo asombró.

-Crei que no le había gustado…

Zou apoyo las dos manos en el pecho del rey.

-Pues así son los jóvenes, dicen que no, después que si… son muy cambiantes…

En ese momento las miradas de ambos se enfrentaron. Zou se estiro para estar más cerca del rey y este despacio tomó su mano para alejarla, pero de verdad se le estaba haciendo difícil. Zou acerco su rostro al del rey y rápidamente posó sus labios sobre los suyos. El rey en seguida corrió su boca hacía atrás y la miro un poco molesto.

Nada pudo decir.

Todo acabó ahí y se corto toda tensión cuando ambos levantaron la mirada y se cruzaron con un par de ojos negros que miraba toda la escena.

El rey sintió que su corazón explotaría en ese mismo momento. Su sangre había dejado de fluir por su cuerpo y su mundo comenzó a dar vueltas violentamente.

Zou se amargo cuando la vio parada sin decir una sola palabra y sentir como reaccionaba su ex amante. Se alejo de a poco y reverencio.

-Mi reina…

La reina los miró a ambos y paso de largo sin decir absolutamente nada. No tenía ninguna expresión en su rostro ni en sus ojos. Siguió caminando hasta perderse en un pasillo.

El rey sintió un frío recorrer su espalda cuando vio que su esposa camino por a lado de él y ni siquiera lo miró. Bajó la mirada y se enfurecio.

-Vete ahora mismo….

-Mi rey, debo esperar a la chica…

-QUE TE VAYAS!

Zou sintió su cuerpo entumecerse al sentir ese mordaz grito. Cerró los ojos con odio y salió corriendo del pasillo.

El rey al verla marcharse, salió corriendo en dirección a donde vio caminar a su esposa. La vio de espalda que estaba frente a la puerta de entrada y la abría despacio. Se giró, miró los ojos de su rey y sin decir una palabra y salió de la casa de su hijo, pero hacía el exterior del palacio.

El rey corrió detrás de ella, esperando lo peor.

-Celery…. a donde vas?...

La reina se giro, lo miró con esa típica sonrisa suya que tanto miedo daba y habló tranquila.

-Esta noche no dormire en el palacio….

La reina emprendió vuelo hacia el exterior dejando a su marido rojo de furia y con la peor angustia.

Continuara...

* * *

N/A :Pido disculpas por el retraso, pero de ahora en mas, se me va a complicar subir tan rápido. Pido disculpas, por no poder responder los mensajes que me envían, pero prometo sentarme y contestar cada uno. Gracias por leer y estar siempre pendiente de las actualizaciones!. Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo.

Espero sus comentarios, ver como va esta historia, y saber si les gusta.

Gracias, besos _Luxia_


	19. La compañía deseada

_**Capítulo 17: La**_ _ **compañía** **deseada.**_

 **N/A: Buenas gente… bien, gracias por leer esta historia tan extraña… jeje.**

 **Todo muy bello, todo muy lindo, pero llegó la hora de la advertencia. Si señores, les debo advertir porque este capítulo tiene lemon… y no solo eso, tiene escenas más "fuertes"… algo distinto a lo que hago habitualmente. Les dejo para que lean y espero de verdad sus opiniones, porque solo si se que les gustan estas clases de escenas, continuare en el futuro...**

 **Ya sabrán de lo que hablo. Por ahora les dejo la advertencia, tenemos un color naranja oscuro, casi rojo, casi!.**

 **Gracias como siempre por estar y leer!**

 **Saludos, Luxia.**

* * *

 _ **-La reina Celery realmente sabía cómo castigar a su esposo... Sabes a donde fue?**_

 _ **Bulma se giro y lo miró a los ojos muy seria.**_

 _ **-Por supuesto que lo se… lo se muy bien…**_

 _ **El cura se tenso al ver la mirada perturbada de la chica.**_

 _ **-Tu expresión me asusta…**_

 _ **Bulma miró hacía el exterior de la celda.**_

 _ **-Los secretos en ese planeta eran terroríficos… y los que envolvían a la reina son los peores… -Bulma giro y sonrió. -Debemos ir por parte. Ya llegaré a eso más adelante.**_

 _ **El cura asintió.**_

 _ **-Bien, y dime que paso esa noche entre tu y el príncipe?...**_

 _ **Bulma dejó ver una sonrisa perversa.**_

 _ **-Pasaron otras cosas antes… estas muy ansioso….**_

 _ **-Otras cosas?... como que?**_

 _ **-Te hable del hermano de Kakarotto?... Pues… esa historia también es de suma importancia…**_

* * *

Las naves se abrieron de golpe sobre el hangar común del planeta. Los guerreros que había ido a misión de hace un mes, estaban descendiendo de la plataforma y estirando sus cuerpos.

Pues no era cómodo estar tanto tiempo sentado en la misma posición viajando.

Raditz fue el primer en salir de su nave. Miró hacía los costados y vio salir a Nappa y otros compañeros. Sonrió triunfante. La purga había sido todo un éxito.

Nappa miró al chico y lo felicito por semejante hazaña. Si bien hubo un momento en que estaban en problemas, el chico supo desenvolverse con total éxito.

Raditz de verdad se sintió complacido con su actuar, sabía bien que eso le traería una buena recompensa, mejor reputación y un ascenso en su puesto.

-Oye Raditz, iré al palacio a comunicar de nuestro éxito y de paso buscare nuestro dinero. Quieres que nos veamos en el prostíbulo de Onion?

Raditz miró a su compañero y se tenso un poco.

-No, no tengo ganas ahora. Me iré a casa a ver a mi madre y a Blue. Luego me iré a mi propia casa a descansar.

-Vamos hombre, ya andas atrás de mami!. Vamos a divertirnos un poco, o que te pasa, las mujeres te dan miedo?

Raditz miró el suelo ofuscado, odiaba esos comentarios.

-Está bien. Déjame ir a casa, debo bañarme y comer. Nos vemos en el prostíbulo en una hora…

-Eso me gusta!. Pediré tu dinero y yo lo llevaré allí. -Nappa se giró y miró a sus otros dos compañeros. -Ustedes también, vayan a bañarse y comer, los veré en el prostíbulo, yo les llevare su dinero.

Los guerreros asintieron y despegaron de la plataforma. Nappa miró a los científicos que los recibieron y asintió para que procedan a la desinfección habitual.

-Oye… trajimos cinco hembras nuevas. Aún están dormidas. Le diré a Onion y a Zou que vengan por ellas más tarde. Mientras, llévenlas al médico para que las examinen. También trajimos dos tipos, son científicos. Llévenlos al laboratorio.

Ambos hombres asintieron y vieron a Nappa despegar. Raditz levantó la cabeza y suspiro con pesadez. Otra vez debía padecer y fingir, ya estaba harto de todo aquello.

Sin más que pensar, levantó vuelo y se fue directo a la casa de su madre.

* * *

Vegeta se separo un poco de Bulma y la miró de arriba a abajo. La mujer estaba exquisita. Esa noche sin duda la disfrutaría completamente y trataría de ignorar cualquier palabra que diga la chica.

No se privaría de nada, no se dejaría llevar, estaba dispuesto a degustar a la hembra y hacerle pagar por todo.

Pero, por más que se decía eso y se lo repetía no podía evitar enojarse. La hembra otra vez lo ignoraba por completo y no podía evitar frustrarse.

Sin más que pensar, Vegeta chasqueo los dedos y gritó la palabra "mujer" fuerte para que esta lo escuchara.

Bulma pego un saltito y lo miró de repente a los ojos.

-Que?

El príncipe sonrió al darse cuenta que había funcionado.

-Loca… mírame!. Préstame atención!... quítate la ropa!

Bulma lo miró y sonrió irónicamente.

-No me digas… creo que te equivocas cariño… así no funcionan las cosas conmigo!. Si quieres que este desnuda, hazlo tu!.

Vegeta se enojo por la insolencia de la mujer y se acercó peligrosamente para golpearla, pero se contuvo en el momento. Nada ganaría si la lastimaba y la dejaba inconsciente en ese momento. Rápido la tomó del brazo y la apoyó contra la pared, pero Bulma se había ido de nuevo del lugar con su mente perturbada.

Vegeta bufó de odio, la mujer lo hacía rabiar por completo. Decidió sacarle aquel hermoso vestido despacio mientras miraba su cuerpo bien formado. La tiro a la cama bruscamente y la dejó tendida con los brazos abiertos y las piernas juntas. Chasqueo los dedos gritando.

-MUJER!

Bulma lo miró

-Que?... oye, tú quién eres?

Vegeta se enfureció el triple y con odio la tomó del cuello, pero sin lastimarla.

-Maldita puta loca!... deja de actuar!. Deja de fingir!. Sabes muy bien quién soy! Yo ahora soy tu hombre, entiendes! Y te voy a fornicar hasta cansarme!

Bulma lo miró a los ojos y sonrió perversamente.

-Hombre?... tu eres hombre?... ja ja. Si, seguro… -La mujer bostezo exageradamente. -Bien, hazlo rápido, estoy cansada y quiero dormir….

Vegeta frunció el ceño pero luego sonrió perversamente.

-Ya veremos si quieres dormir…

* * *

-Ah!...ahhh….más fuerte!

Gine no podía para de gemir. Sin duda ese hombre la ponía de cabeza. Cada vez que el maldito llegaba a su casa y la tomaba, no le daba tiempo ni de negarse. No podía controlar el maldito instinto que ese hombre despertaba en ella.

Solo la tocaba un poco y ella se desarmaba completamente. No podía ni siquiera pensar en su esposo, que era tan buen hombre. Ni en sus hijos que padecían todas esas confusiones, en su padre. Nada.

Solo podía pensar en ese miembro duro y palpitante que la hacía humedecer con solo apoyarla.

Bardock estaba en iguales condiciones. Como le gustaría irse de ahí, darse la vuelta e ignorar a esa mujer. Pero jamás podría. No lo haria, ya ni siquiera lo intentaba.

Ella era suya, su mujer. Su hembra, la madre de sus hijos. No quería ni le interesaba ninguna otra que no fuera ella y por más que se alejaba y se negaba, ahí estaba, acostado en la cama, completamente desnudo, con su hembra encima meciéndose sin parar, llevándolo hasta la locura.

-Gine…. ya no aguanto más…..

Bardock apretó las caderas de la mujer y comenzó a moverse desenfrenadamente. Necesitaba explotar y acelerar el ritmo cuanto antes. Adentraba y sacaba con fuerza su miembro duro de su mujer, sintiendo cada vez más fuerte la humedad de ella, sintiendo como lo apretaba fuertemente.

-Espera… espera Bardock… me vas a embarazar de nuevo!... detente!

-No, no me importa!...

-Bardock!...

El grito de ambos se hizo escuchar por toda la casa. Gine había sentido una corriente fuerte por todo su cuerpo dejándola inmersa en el más placentero de los orgasmos. Bardock apretó un poco más a su mujer mientras dejaba salir todo su escencia y dejarla dentro de ella.

Gine se recostó sobre el pecho del hombre mientras trataba de respirar con calma. Levantó la mirada y miro con odio al padre de sus hijos.

-Maldito imbécil!... si llego a quedar embarazada de nuevo te matare!... te lo juro!

Bardock la apretó con fuerza mientras sonreía.

-Y si pasa, que pase… Creo que Kakarotto debería tener una hermanita para él… Debemos equilibrar las cosas…

Gine intento separarse y salir de arriba del hombre, pero este la detuvo.

-Suéltame!. Lárgate de mi casa ahora!

Bardock se sentó y la abrazó más fuerte. Apoyo su cabeza en los senos de su mujer y cerró los ojos.

-Déjame en paz!... yo estoy muy cómodo aquí…

-Que me sueltes!... hace horas que estás aquí!... es de noche Bardock!. Dejaste a mis hijos solos!

Bardock se dio la vuelta y acostó a Gine en la cama. La beso despacio en el cuello, mientras tocaba sus senos con fuerza.

-Kakarotto cuida a Blue… no van a incendiar la casa… de nuevo…

Gine comenzó a temblar otra vez. Pues sentía el miembro de Bardock ponerse duro de nuevo y dentro de ella.

Sus mejilla se volvieron a poner rojas y comenzó a respirar con dificultad.

-Te… te dije… ya basta!... Vete!...deja… deja de tocarme!...

-Si es niña que nombre le pondremos?... Porque será niña, yo quiero otra princesa... -Bardock sonrió con sarcasmo y comenzó a lamer los senos de Gine con fuerza, mientras comenzaba a embestirla de nuevo.

La mujer comenzó a retorcerse otra vez mientras levantaba las piernas sin darse cuenta, dejando entrar más profundo a su hombre dentro de ella. Sin duda su cuerpo reaccionaba solo.

-Eres un idiota… ah… ah… más fuerte!

Bardock obedeció a su mujer y comenzó con un movimiento desesperado. Quería entrar tan profundo en ella que no medía sus fuerzas. Gine estaba tan acostumbrada a las brutales embestidas que el hombre le daba que sin darse cuenta se las pedía. No quería que él fuera suave, ella quería que sea un animal y él la complacía siempre.

Raditz aterrizó en el jardín de la casa de su madre y entró rápidamente a la vivienda. Vio que todo estaba en penumbras y decidió prender las luces.

Su cara se puso azul cuando comenzó a escuchar unos gritos que provenían de la habitación de su madre.

Al principio se asusto, pues parecían que estaban dañando a su mamá. Rápido y sin medir consecuencias fue corriendo y abrió la puerta.

Si antes su rostro era azul, ahora era blanco como la nieve. Raditz pego un grito nervioso y se cubrió los ojos rápidamente.

Gine empujó como pudo a Bardock y se levantó enseguida al ver a su hijo en la puerta con rostro de repugnancia. El hombre se separo al instante también y miró para ver quién demonios estaba interrumpiendo.

Ambos saiyajins se quedaron en silencio cuando vieron que Raditz se cubrió el rostro.

-MAMÁ!...PAPÁ!...QUÉ DEMONIOS!...

-Raditz, hijo!... que?... que haces? -Gine se puso de pie y tomó una sábana para cubrirse.

-Maldita sea Raditz, que no te enseñaron a golpear la puerta!? -Bardock se cubrió con una almohada.

Raditz sacó sus manos del rostro y los enfrentó con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas rojas.

-Y a ti no te enseñaron que no debes tocar a una mujer casada!... Papá!, deja de tocar a mi mamá!... -El chico se dio la vuelta. -Que asco!...

Salió corriendo hacía la cocina aún pálido. Esa escena de verdad lo traumaría de por vida.

Si bien él no era tonto y sabía muy bien como se fabrican los hijos, nunca imagino ver en vivo y en directo a sus progenitores… Ellos no deberían hacer eso, de hecho, su madre estaba casada con otro tipo.

Ella traicionaba a su esposo con su padre…. Sin querer una mueca de alegría se plantó en su rostro.

Su mamá estaba con su papá…. y eso no era malo. Eso era bueno… porque así debió ser siempre.

Sacudió su cabeza y volvió a la realidad. Asco, a su mamá nadie debía tocarla, aunque fuera su propio padre.

Cuatro minutos después apareció Gine en la cocina muy mal vestida y con el cabello alborotado. Sus mejillas mostraban la vergüenza que sentía al ser descubierta por uno de sus hijos en una escena tan privada. Detrás de ella se paro Bardock en las mismas condiciones. Ambos se miraron y voltearon a ver a su hijo.

Raditz estaba de brazos cruzados y con su ceño fruncido. Levantó la mirada y enfrentó a su padres.

-Huy!, ustedes no tienen vergüenza!?. Que tal si en vez de entrar yo, es Kakarotto?... o peor, es Blue!.. o tu esposo?!...

Gine miró el suelo avergonzada y se acercó a su hijo.

-Raditz por favor hijo… no hagas eso!... Hace un mes que no te veo cariño. Te extrañe mucho!

-Si, lo note!, mientras estabas arriba de mi papá…. ahh…. que horror!... no podre dormir por años!

Bardock rodó los ojos y se acercó a su segundo hijo.

-Ya hijo!, deja eso!. Quiero recordarte que si tu madre y yo no hacíamos eso hace 19 años, tu no existirías.

Gine lo fulmino con la mirada.

-De verdad tu no ayudas Bardock!

El hombre se encogió de hombros y se sentó en la mesa. Miró una bandeja con comida que había quedado de la tarde y comenzó a comer. Raditz lo miró ofuscado y se sentó a lado de su padre.

-Oye, eso es mio!... de seguro mamá lo hizo para mi!...

-Mi amor, ya te doy más!. Sabes que acá hay mucha comida mi cielo… tengo cinco hijos!

-Si… y un amante!... -Raditz miró a su padre con los ojos entreabierto y le quitó una pata de pollo.

El hombre miró a su hijo y sonrió. Él era demasiado sobreprotector con su madre y sus dos hermanas. De verdad sentía orgullo por ese chico.

-Ya hijo!, deja la rabia!. Dime como te fue en tu misión?

Raditz cambió su expresión de molestia por una de soberbia.

-Excelente!. Traje de todo papá!. Y le salve el trasero al engreído de Nappa. No te lo negaré, al principio la cosa se puso difícil y estuvimos en problemas. Pero me decidí a poner en práctica la técnica que me enseñaste!... acabe con todos!

Bardock sonrió de lado. Su hijo lo hacía sentir más que orgulloso. Gine se acercó a la mesa y miró a ambos, no había duda que su hijo era muy celoso, pero amaba a su padre y todo lo que hacía, era para ver la aprobación de él.

-No lo dudo!. Esa técnica es muy buena. Kakarotto ya la está perfeccionando también. Sabia que tu podrias con ella.

Raditz miró a su padre con cierta emoción.

-Gracias!... -Se puso serio. -Igual ni creas que me olvido lo que le hacias a mi mamá….

-Ya hijo!, no puedes estar con eso toda la vida!. Tu ya eres un hombre, debes entender que hay cosas que uno no puede evitar…

Gine se puso roja y se dio la vuelta. Raditz lo miró con una ceja levantada.

-Que horror papa!... Deben fijarse esas cosas!... No quiero ni pensar que pasaría si Blue los ve… Oigan… donde está Blue?

Bardock abrió los ojos enormes y se levantó de golpe. Puso la mano en el hombre de su hijo y sonrió.

-Está en mi casa con Kakarotto...Debo irme ya!...

-Claro se quitan de encima a los niños y se tocan… son asquerosos!...

Bardock sonrió nervioso, se dio la vuelta rápido y abrió la puerta. Se volvió a girar, se acercó a Gine y la beso con toda la pasión que pudo.

-Asco!... -Raditz giro la cabeza.

Ambos se separaron y se sonrieron. Bardock volvió en sí y salió rápido de la casa. Gine se sonrojó y cerró la puerta, se giró y vio la cara de reproche de su hijo.

Puso una mano en su cabeza y suspiro cansada.

-Ya hijo, deja eso. Iré a prepararte la ducha.

-Mamá, espera…

Gine se giró y miró a su hijo.

-Que?, que pasa?

-Mamá… después de bañarme voy a salir…

-Te iras a tu casa?

-No… -Raditz miró el suelo. -Iré al prostíbulo…

Gine lo miró con una expresión de desilusión.

-Hijo… para que?... a ti no te gustan esos lugares… no es para ti…

Raditz puso un rostro triste y suspiro.

-Lo se mamá… pero tu sabes como me presionan…

Gine se acercó a su hijo y tomó sus manos.

-Odio que tengas que pasar por esto mi cielo… simplemente lo odio. -La mujer abrazó a su segundo hijo y lo miró angustiada. -Algún día las cosas cambiaran mi amor y serás libre…

-Libre?... lo dice una mujer que ama terriblemente a un hombre y está atada a otro?... Mamá, en este maldito planeta no existe la libertad… estamos todos condenados…

Raditz se levantó bruscamente y se fue directo al baño. Gine miró con pesar a su pequeño y suspiró angustiada.

"Tu no deberías pasar por esto mi amor… tu te mereces ser lo que tu quieras ser…"

* * *

-Ese sin duda es un momento perturbador…

Bulma giró y miró curiosa al sacerdote.

-"Es un" o "debe ser"?

El joven giró su rostro y con las mejillas rojas miró hacía otro lado.

-Ah, ya entiendo… a ti te paso lo mismo… Viste a tus padres….

El cura la interumpio.

-Y dime, por que le costaba tanto al chico entrar a esos lugares?... digo, por lo que me cuentas, no le gustaba, solo iba obligado.

Bulma sonrió ante el esquivo del muchacho y miró hacía la ventana.

-La realidad es que Raditz odiaba ir a esos lugares… hasta esa noche… Esa noche en cierta forma logró ser él mismo y dejó salir lo que en verdad era…

-Y que era?

Bulma giro y sonrió.

* * *

Al terminar la ducha Raditz salió rápido de su casa. Con tanta agitación y revuelo con lo de sus padres, que se había retrasado casi media hora.

Voló rápido y decidió tratar de olvidar aquella escena de su padre sobre su madre todo desnudo, con alcohol… mucho alcohol. Y sabía que al lugar adonde iba, a pesar de no gustarle lo tendría a mares.

Aterrizo en el jardín del lugar, ya pudiendo escuchar las cosas que pasaban en su interior. Ya sentía el desagrado y ni siquiera había traspasado la puerta.

Y cuando lo hizo, fue peor de lo que escuchaba. Era horrible. Los hombres parados, teniendo sexo con las mujeres sobre la pared, exhibiendo toda la intimidad como si nada. Mujeres espantosas bailando y tocándose.

Algunas putas haciendo sexo oral algunos hombres, alcohol, cosas extrañas por todos lados.

Rápido con la mirada busco a su escuadrón. Ignoro rápidamente a las mujeres que poco a poco se le acercaban y trató de llegar rápido a donde había visto sentado a sus compañeros.

Nappa levantó la vista y lo vio caminando hacia ellos con los ojos cerrados. El hombre arqueó una ceja molesto.

-Dime Raditz, quieres que llame a mami para que te venga a buscar?...

Raditz abrió los ojos y miró al guerrero molesto. Iba a contestar, pero inconscientemente le vino a su mente la imagen de Gine debajo de su padre, desnudos ambos. Se puso azul de nuevo.

En silencio se sentó y sacudió su cabeza.

-Necesito alcohol… pero mucho!

Nappa rió y levantó su mano. Una hermosa joven de cabello negro se acercó y en completo silencio depósito en la mesa cinco bebidas, una para cada guerrero.

Raditz levantó la mirada y miró a la chica. Está le sonrió dulcemente y Raditz se ruborizo. Cambió la mirada en seguida hacia sus compañeros.

-Siento el retraso.

-No pasa nada. Yo llegue recién también. No encontré al rey por ninguna parte. Por suerte el consejo estaba en reunión y pude entregar mi informe a ellos. Corn me dio nuestra paga.

Nappa sacó de su cintura una bolsa con monedas.

-Toma, esta es la tuya. Mañana debes ir temprano al palacio. El concejo quiere hablar contigo.

-Conmigo?, sobre que? -Raditz pregunto mientras bebía de un sorbo todo el contenido de su vaso.

-Tu que crees?... me preguntaron sobre el desempeño de la tropa y dije la verdad. Le dije lo que hiciste. Están contentos, espera una recompensa!.

Raditz sonrió de oreja a oreja y miró hacía su costado, viendo como la chica de cabello negro lo miraba intensamente.

El chico se volvió a ruborizar, pero está vez sostuvo su mirada. Ambos se miraron por varios segundos.

En ese momento, Zou llegó al prostíbulo muy nerviosa. Entró rápidamente a su lugar de trabajo, tomó un vaso lleno de alcohol que le había traído una de sus chicas y fingió la más grata sonrisa.

Camino despacio viendo a sus clientes y pudo divisar a los recién llegados de purga. Lo sabía, ella notaba cada detalle que ocurría y sabía bien que Nappa era uno de sus clientes más predilectos. Y que no haya pisado el lugar por un mes, solo quería decir que estaba de misión.

Sonrió perversamente, ese hombre se gastaba todo el dinero con ella o con alguna de sus chicas. Camino divertida hacía el escuadrón y sonrió dulcemente.

-Muy buenas noches mis queridos guerreros!. Lamento llegar tarde!.

Nappa sonrió apenas vio a la mujer. Cuando se acercó, la tomó de la cintura, la sentó sobre sus piernas y beso su cuello.

-Mujer, siempre tan deliciosa!...Te perdono solo porque eres tu!

Zou sonrió divertida y levantó su mano. La chica de cabello negro y ojos azules se acercó otra vez y sirvió los vasos de los guerreros.

De nuevo miró a Raditz y él miró sus ojos. Se quedaron unos segundos muy breves y se sonrieron despacio.

Zou los miró atenta a ambos y los estudio. Sonrió con picardía. La mujer miró a la chica de cabello negro y le sonrió.

-Lucy, esta noche estarás libre mi amor!... todavía no tienes clientes…

La chica llenó los vasos de los guerreros que otra vez estaban vacíos, asintió en silencio y se alejo, no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa a Raditz.

Este se ruborizo más y se sintió un poco emocionado. No pudo quitarle la vista ni un segundo.

Zou miró a los guerreros.

-Bien mis hombres, ya tienen a la elegida esta noche, o quieren que se las de yo?...

Los hombres asintieron, sabían perfectamente lo que la mujer quería decir. Los hombres sacaron sus bolsas con dinero y entregaron un par de monedas, cada uno a Zou. Ella sonrió tomó todo, los puso en su bolsa y les sonrió. Los hombres se levantaron y se fueron en busca de las hembras que habían elegido.

La mujer se giró y miró a Nappa.

-Tu cariño?, que vas a querer hoy?

-Mi querida Zou, vengo por la rubia!. La que me diste hace unos meses!.

-Oh, lo siento cariño. La rubia ahora pertenece al harem de Vegeta. El se la llevó hace unas semanas. Hablando de ella… hay algo que debo decirte… de la última vez que te la montaste...

-No me importa... Maldicion!... siempre se lleva lo mejor el maldito. Ni modo, tienes algo nuevo?

-Cariño…. de verdad es importante… Ella ya no puede usarse!... A pesar de que era una maldita, era hermosa y muy sensual, pero tuve que deshacerme de ella, por tu culpa!...

-Zou, te dije que no me importa. Si no sirve, déjasela a Vegeta. A mi no me importa.

-Bueno, si no importa, déjame ver… -Zou sonrió divertida. -Para ti?... siempre hay algo mi vida!. -La mujer miró a Raditz. -La pelinegra aquella no tiene clientes…Llego hace un mes.

Raditz se tensó de golpe y miró a Zou a los ojos en silencio. Nappa volteo a ver a la chica y nego.

-Sabes que no es lo que me gusta!. Demasiado delgada para mi, ni siquiera se le notan los senos!

Zou siguió mirando a Raditz con picardía.

-Bueno cariño, elige lo que quieras….

-Ni modo, te tomaré a ti!.

Zou giro y le sonrió.

-Sabes que soy más cara…

Nappa sacó su bola de dinero y se la entregó completa a Zou. Está sonrió y le dio ligero beso en el cuello.

-Bien cariño, ve a mi cuarto y me esperas, subo en seguida.

-Zou, hace un mes que no tengo una hembra debajo mío gimiendo, más te vale que te apures!

-Si mi amor!, solo dame unos minutos que tengo que arreglar algunas cositas y subo enseguida!. Ponte cómodo.

Nappa se puso de pie y camino hacía las escaleras al cuarto de Zou. Ella lo vio alejarse y miró de nuevo a Raditz.

-Y tu?... hoy si vas aceptar algo?...

-Prefiero beber en soledad.

-Anda cariño, debes estar muy tenso… acepta algo esta noche… solo por hoy!

Raditz sonrió respetuosamente y negó con la cabeza. Tomó su vaso y bebió de golpe. Zou se acercó y le susurro.

-Tengo algo para ti que te interesara… te lo aseguro…

Raditz la miró a los ojos y arqueó sus cejas. Acaso la mujer sabía sus gustos?...

Zou se levantó y tomó de la mano del guerrero haciendo que se levante. Este obedeció y la siguió un poco preocupado.

-Tranquilo cariño, te gustara. Mira, hagamos esto. Será cortesía de la casa. Si no te gusta lo que te traigo, no deberás pagar un centavo. Pero, si te agrada… pagaras el doble, que dices?

Raditz sonrió.

-No pagare nada, porque no me gustara.

Zou entró con él a una habitación y lo hizo sentarse en la cama. Sonrió perversamente.

-Ya veremos….

La mujer salió y dejó al guerrero bastante perturbado. Miró hacía la cama, se veía cómoda, quizás podría usar ese tiempo con la hembra que traiga para dormir. Era lo que siempre hacía cuando lo obligaban a participar en esas cosas.

Despacio se giró y miró la puerta. Zou entraba con la hermosa chica de cabello negro de la mano. Raditz sin querer se puso nervioso. Era la primera vez en su vida que le pasaba algo así.

Zou sonrió.

-Lucy, cariño, él es Raditz y quiero que lo complazcas muy bien cariño!.

-No… no es buena idea… no es necesario… -Raditz sentía que las palabras salían trabadas de su boca.

Zou se acercó con la chica en la mano y la sentó en la cama junto al hombre de cabello largo.

-Tranquilo, Lucy sabe cómo lucirse en la cama. Verdad cariño? -La chica sonrió y miró el suelo. -Anda cariño, haz ganar mucho dinero a mami…

Zou le guiño un ojo y salió rápidamente del cuarto dejándolos completamente solos.

La chica sonrió y miró a Raditz en silencio. Este volteo a verla y se puso más nervioso.

-Mira, esto es una confusión… a mi no me gusta… digo, yo no quiero esto. Si quieres puedes dormir hasta que termine el tiempo.

La chica lo miraba seria a los ojos sin decir una palabra, cruzó sus piernas y dejó ver sus hermosas piernas blancas y largas. Raditz se puso más nervioso y desvió la vista.

Que demonios pasaba con él?, acaso ahora sería así?... Volvió a mirar a la chica y sus hermosos ojos azules. Era muy parecida a él, casi saiyajin, a no ser por los ojos y su falta de cola. Tenía puesta una falda de color gris con tablas y una camisa blanca. No se veía provocativa como las otras, parecía más una niña de escuela. Tenía el cabello sujeto en media cola y dejaba ver su hermoso cuello.

Raditz trago saliva fuerte y se puso serio. El no era así, sin embargo algo tenía esa chica que lo perturbaba.

-Puedes dormir y descansar si quieres.

La chica lo miró y sonrió.

-Haré lo que me pida… si quiere que duerma, lo haré.

Raditz abrió los ojos como platos, pues la voz de la chica no era de mujer. Más bien era gruesa y muy varonil.

-QUE DEMONIOS….

El saiyajin se puso de pie y se acercó a lo que el creía que era una chica, la levantó de golpe y le rompió los botones de la camisa blanca de un tirón. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al darse cuenta que efectivamente, no había nada femenino ahí, al contrario, era el torso de un joven y demasiado hermoso.

-Eres hombre!

El chico lo miró y arqueó las cejas.

-Claro… Zou me dijo que a usted le gustan los hombres, por eso me envió a mi… -El chico hablaba tranquilo, como si eso fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Pero… por que te vistes de mujer?...

-Por la misma razón que usted no dice abiertamente que prefiere mi compañía a la de una mujer… Algunos hombres vienen aquí a buscarme, pero prefieren que este así vestido y me vea como una hembra.. supongo que así es más fácil para todos…

Raditz lo miró a los ojos, azules como el mar. Ese chico era hermoso y no juzgaba para nada sus gustos, al contrario, había más como él y eso lo puso contento.

Sin pensar un segundo más, se tiro encima del chico y comenzó a besarlo desesperado.

Lucy, que en realidad era "Lucky", correspondió a cada beso que el hombre de gran tamaño le daba. Abrió su boca y dejó que Raditz metiera su lengua muy salvajemente. Sonrió divertido.

-Creí que quería que durmiera…

-Hoy no…

Sin medir fuerza, lo tiro a la cama rápido, boca arriba y se subió encima del joven metiendo la mano bajó la falda, encontrando lo que tanto anhelaba. El miembro duro y suave del chico.

Raditz sonrió con picardía y miró de nuevo su rostro. Este estaba ruborizado y muy agitado. El saiyajin tomó despacio la cintura del muchacho y de un solo movimiento lo dio vuelta, dejándolo boca abajo. Se levantó un poco y sacó rápido su armadura. Despacio se liberó de su spandex, quedando completamente desnudo. Miro a Lucky y le quitó completamente la camisa y levantó toda su falda.

Se recostó de nuevo sobre el chico y desde atrás comenzó a acariciar despacio su miembro, masturbadolo sin piedad. Mientras frotaba el suyo en las caderas del chico. Lo escucho gemir y agitarse con brusquedad. Sonrió pervertidamente.

-Creo que voy a tener que pagar doble… haz que valga la pena…

Los gemidos comenzaron a intensificarse luego de unos minutos. No había duda, Raditz había encontrado al fin lo que tanto había buscado.

Continuara...

* * *

N/A :Pido disculpas por el retraso, pero de ahora en mas, se me va a complicar subir tan rápido. Pido disculpas, por no poder responder los mensajes que me envían, pero prometo sentarme y contestar cada uno. Gracias por leer y estar siempre pendiente de las actualizaciones!. Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo.

Espero sus comentarios, ver como va esta historia, y saber si les gusta.

Gracias, besos _Luxia_


	20. Guerra

_**Capítulo 18: Guerra.**_

 **N/A: Hola, hola!**

 **Les quiero comentar que el día de hoy pude subir un capítulo porque estoy en casa enfermita! Así que aprovechó la estadía en la casa.**

 **En fin, les dejo aquí un capítulo nuevo… Color?...Podemos decir que tal vez es rojo… o naranja fuerte, pero hay lemon y debo advertirles por eso. Tenemos lenguaje vulgar y partes un poco "Zuculentas"... ya se** **podrán** **imagina de quién… jeje.**

 **Bien, les dejo para que lean y espero con** **cariño** **sus comentarios!. Gracias por ellos, me hacen muy feliz!**

 **Besos, Luxia.**

* * *

 _ **-Te digo la verdad… no me esperaba eso…**_

 _ **-No se preocupe, nadie lo esperaba… Pero era la verdad. En más de una oportunidad lo vi con mis propios ojos… -Bulma se giró y se sentó en la cama. -Los secretos en este planeta eran muchos y para la mala suerte de todos, yo me entere de ellos…**_

 _ **El cura se acercó y se sentó junto a Bulma.**_

 _ **-Ahora veo cómo es que llegaste hasta aquí… Tenías el mundo en tus manos.**_

 _ **Bulma sonrió.**_

 _ **-Que rápido sacas esas conclusiones… cuando en realidad no te conté nada aún… Aún no sabes de mi plan..**_

 _ **Isaías miró los ojos de Bulma y no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso.**_

 _ **-Hablas de tu plan de venganza?.**_

 _ **-El mismo… quiere saber que hice?**_

 _ **-No quiero sonar ansioso, pero ya está oscureciendo, no tenemos mucho tiempo… quiero saber todo!**_

 _ **Bulma miró la ventana aún sentada y veía como el sol desaparecía por completo.**_

 _ **-Bien… le contaré cómo comenzó la guerra entre Vegeta y yo…**_

* * *

Vegeta se acercó despacio a Bulma y lentamente abrió sus piernas. Sonrió divertido, a pesar que la chica no hacía ninguna mueca, la vio tragando fuerte de repente.

No sabía por que había sido ese acto, pero de verdad lo motivó, pensó que tal vez, le estaba ocasionando algo de nerviosismo y eso hizo que su cuerpo temblara un poco.

Toda la emoción se fue cuando la escucho muy cínica hablar.

-Tengo sed…

Vegeta bufó molesto. La maldita le hizo pensar que estaba un poco nerviosa o que estaba sintiendo algo, pero no, la estúpida le daba a entender que solo quería agua. El guerrero sacudió la cabeza, por nada del mundo se dejaría dominar por su odio. Hoy disfrutaría y se vengaría como sea.

Abrió sus piernas rápido, se recostó sobre ella y acercó su duro miembro a su intimidad. Se acercó a su oído y susurro despacio.

-En un rato metere un líquido caliente en tu boca que te quitará la sed… solo se paciente...

Y sin más preámbulos se hundió fuertemente en el interior de la chica.

Como siempre. Bulma no hizo ni una sola mueca. A pesar de que Vegeta dejó escapar involuntariamente un gruñido.

De vuelta la falta de humedad de la mujer lo había raspado y sintió un leve dolor. Pero eso no lo frenaría. A penas comenzó a embestirla fuerte, se olvidó rápido de aquella molestia.

No pudo evitar mirar sus ojos mientras entraba y salía de ella con brusquedad. Ella estaba ausente, como siempre. Miraba el techo y parecía que contaba algo.

Vegeta con su mano tapo sus ojos, privándola de la vista. Así no vería su indiferencia. Bulma no dijo nada ante el tacto y se limitó a no abrir la boca.

El guerrero estaba encendido de odio, furia y lujuria. Esa hembra lo hacía cambiar de estados muy rápidamente. Siguió con sus embestidas de una manera salvaje, pero sin ningún resultado aparente.

Sin medir sus actos, bajó la cabeza y mordió por encima del seno de Bulma, dejando una gran marca roja en el lugar. Casi la hace sangrar en la zona, pero se contuvo.

Quito su mano para ver la expresión de la chica y esta tenía los ojos cerrados. Segundos más tarde, los abrió de golpe y enfrentó su mirada.

Vegeta la miró victorioso, creyendo que había provocado algo en ella. Pero una vez más la mujer lo dejaba con más odio cuando miró hacía el costado y bostezo.

Bostezo de nuevo…

Y Vegeta no pudo parar de embestirla tan fuerte como pudo, explotando fuertemente dentro de la chica.

Rápido se levantó, saliendo del interior de Bulma y la miró fijamente. La maldita era hermosa. Cada vez le gustaba más y no sabía porque. Lo único que hacía era humillarlo y darle entender que no era un buen amante, cuando ella era virgen, qué demonios podría saber ella de lo que era bueno en la cama?.

Se sentó en la cama mirándola intensamente. Y de golpe la escucho hablar.

Si, la mujer hablaba sola. Vegeta miró sus ojos y se dio cuenta que Bulma no actuaba, que no fingía. Vio que la maldita sonreía dulcemente dejando ver un rostro hermoso y tierno. Vio sus ojos llenos de calor y eso le molesto. La escuchó atentamente, cada palabra que decía.

 _"-Cariño…_

-Y ahora qué?... Que quieres Tight?...

 _-Estas de mal humor Bulma?... Por eso te enojas conmigo?_

-Lo siento, no quise hablarte así. Es que estoy cansada. Hoy estuve con papá todo el día en el laboratorio… me enseñó muchas cosas, pero no logre lo que quería… me siento frustrada..

 _-Tranquila mi cielo, tu puedes… tu puedes con todo…"_

Bulma sonrió con tanta dulzura que hizo que Vegeta se acercara a ella y la mirara despacio. Tratando de buscar una pizca de falsedad en su actuar, pero no lo encontró.

-De verdad estás completamente loca mujer…. -Vegeta se acercó más. -MUJER!

El hombre chasqueó los dedos, captando la atención de la chica que al reaccionar, no sintió el cuerpo pesado del príncipe sobre ella, giró y lo miro.

Quedó en silencio un rato. Ambos se miraban con mucha intensidad. Vegeta estudiaba cada gesto muerto que la chica hacía y se dio cuenta que la mujer de verdad no estaba para nada bien. Pero eso no le importaba. Él debía seguir con su plan, debía humillarla y doblegarla.

Bulma siguió mirándolo y por primera vez se concentró en lo que estaba pasando. Sonrió de repente.

-Me puedo ir ya?... Estoy aburrida…

Vegeta sonrió de lado. Ahí estaba de vuelta la maldita. Volvía para querer humillarlo y tratarlo de poco hombre. Pero el no se lo permitiría. Nada le importaba si estaba o no loca, ella debía pagar como sea su estupidez. Y sin querer sonrió divertido. Ella lo insultaba y lo hacía poner como un demonio y a la vez lo excitaba de sobre manera, y sin darse cuenta, estaba listo para tomarla de nuevo.

-No cariño… recién comenzamos….

Vegeta se volvió a acostar sobre ella. Despacio acercó su nariz al cuello de la mujer y aspiró con fuerza. Era exquisita la condenada, lo volvía loco.

Sin pensar, comenzó a pasar toda su lengua por el lugar. Simplemente le provocó hacerlo, su aroma, su piel, todo le gustaba muchísimo. Al ver que su miembro ya empezó a reclamar atención, dio vuelta a Bulma bruscamente y la dejó acostada boca abajo. Ella se levantó levemente, dejando apoyada sobre la cama, las manos y las rodillas.

El vio esa posición y se cegó. Se acercó de nuevo y pasó toda la lengua por su espalda. La hembra tenía un sabor embriagador.

Sin medir la fuerza, introdujo su miembro con vehemencia en la chica, pero por atrás. Sabia que no provoco ningún gemido, pero aún así, sintió un poco más ligero el entrar. Quizás haya sido la lubricación de su primer orgasmo. Como sea, fue distinto y le encanto.

Se quedó recostado sobre ella y la embistió con más pasión que antes. De verdad se estaba desarmando inconscientemente ante aquel hermoso cuerpo.

De repente sintió como la mujer dejaba de ejercer resistencia y se dejaba mover al ritmo de sus movimientos.

Se rindió. Se dejaba mecer tranquila y sin complicaciones. Quizás él ejercía demasiada fuerza y los brazos de ella simplemente cedieron. Sea lo que sea, ella se dejaba mover y eso lo excito completamente, al punto de tener que terminar en una fuerte embestida.

Quería sacar su miembro, dejar todo esparcido en su espalda como la otra vez, pero no pudo. Simplemente no le dio tiempo. El ver que el cuerpo se movía lo prendió como nunca y se dejó llevar frenéticamente.

Se sentía extasiado. La mujer no hacía nada, solo había cedido un poco los brazos y había provocado un orgasmo incontrolable. La odio con más fuerza.

Rápido salió de su interior y se puso de pie. Ella levantó la mirada indiferente y despacio se sentó en la cama, con una pose extremadamente seductora.

Se volvieron a mirar a los ojos, en completo silencio. Lo único que resonaba era el respirar profundo del príncipe, que la miraba con odio y lujuria. Combinación extrema.

-Tengo hambre… cuando puedo comer?

El sonrió. Se acercó, tomó su mentón y metió un dedo en la boca de ella, haciendo que la mujer abriera su cavidad. Rápido metió su miembro que estaba más flácido y comenzó a embestir la boca de Bulma.

-Aquí tengo algo que puedes comer… Te juro que si me llegas a morder te torturare…

Bulma se quedó completamente quieta y levantó la mirada. Sentía como el miembro volvía ponerse duro dentro de su boca.

Vegeta bajó la vista y se miraron a los ojos. Ella no hacía nada y aún así, lo encendió de sobre manera. Solo tenía la boca abierta y recibía el pedazo de carne como si nada.

El guerrero profundizó más y más sus embestidas haciendo que la chica se ahogue y con una fuerte estocada, dejó salir todo su semen dentro de la boca.

-Trágatelo… no tenías sed?...

Bulma se fue hacía atrás y sin decir nada escupió todo lo que Vegeta había dejado salir, dejando que el líquido se derramara en sus senos.

-No lo haré… no te daré ese gusto… -Dijo sonriente.

Vegeta sonrió también, le gustó lo que vio. Se inclinó un poco y paso su lengua por la boca de ella.

-No te preocupes… ya lo harás y me suplicaras que lo haga más seguido… ya lo veras… Esto… maldita loca, es la guerra….

Vegeta tomó a Bulma del cuello, sin lastimarla y la levantó, la apoyó contra la pared de espaldas a él y la volvió a penetrar por atrás.

Ella apoyó sus manos sobre la pared y ejercía presión para no ser aplastada por el guerrero. Se giró y lo miró sobre su hombro.

-Quieres guerra?... guerra tendrás… No vas hacer que suplique nada, porque eso es lo que provocas en mi… nada!

-Cállate!, deja de fingir! Eres una estúpida!. Ríndete ya!, que no ves la enorme desventaja que tienes!?...

-Tu eres el estúpido… eres pésimo como amante… ojala me tomara un hombre de verdad… tu eres patético.

Vegeta siguió embistiendo a Bulma de una manera desgarradora, ahora si estaba siendo afectado por las palabras de la chica, pero no se dejaría vencer. No más. Sonrió perversamente.

-No te equivoques mujer… yo ahora soy tu hombre!. Ahora yo soy el único que te fornicara y lo haré las veces que quiera!. Me perteneces completamente hasta que yo decida lo contrario! Vas a gritar… vas a pedir más!... Te vas a retorcer ante mi y te doblegaras como la puta que eres… Te haré acabar de tantas formas que tu cuerpo te dolerá… Solo así… solo así te dejaré en paz… Estarás roja y agitada debajo mío… Sentirás cosas que jamás nadie te hará sentir… eso te lo juro!

Bulma lo miró y fingió esconder la risa. Él sonrió, salió de ella y de un solo movimiento la giró, dejándola frente a él. La volvió a penetrar, pero por delante y la embistió hasta sentir otro orgasmo invadir su cuerpo.

Contuvo la respiración, pues estaba completamente agotado, pero no cedería. Esa hembra sabría de ahora en más quién era él y que era el único hombre para ella.

Vegeta acabo fuertemente sintiendo como su cuerpo le exigía descansar. No quería, pero sentía que su miembro ya no le iba a responder.

Levantó la mirada y busco los hermosos ojos azules que lo veían profundamente. Bulma sonrió al verlo agitado. Estiró los brazos y los apoyo en los hombros del hombre, simulando un extraño abrazó. Él vio el acto y sin darse cuenta se estremeció.

Ella lo estaba…. abrazando?...

-Eso fue todo?... Tu si que sabes cumplir lo que dices… No vas a lograr sacar un solo suspiro de mi… Tu no me complaces, no eres digno de mí… Aunque estuvieras una vida entera haciendo esto, no sentiré nada… Eres un perdedor….

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron al mismo tiempo. Vegeta se apartó de Bulma y caminó unos pasos, se inclinó y tomó el hermoso vestido que ella tenía puesto. Se lo tiro y la miró con desprecio.

-Ya lo veremos loquita… ya lo veremos!... Sal de mi cuarto ahora!

Bulma se inclinó, miró el vestido pero lo volvió a tirar al suelo. Camino hasta la puerta y la abrió despacio, se giró, sonrió irónicamente y salió del cuarto de Vegeta.

Vegeta se sentó de golpe en la cama, no se había dado cuenta de cuantos orgasmo le había hecho tener una sola mujer y esa era la maldita loca y solo habían peleado… solo pelearon y él estaba sumamente agotado.

-Cuando te rindas ante mi, tu terminaras peor que yo… Te lo juro….

Giró hacía su cama, se tiró de golpe sobre ella y sin resistir más, se quedó profundamente dormido.

* * *

 _ **-No vas a interrumpir?… -Bulma levantó la mirada y vio las mejillas rojas del cura.**_

 _ **Este se dio cuenta de la observación y como pudo se giró, dándole la espalda a la chica.**_

 _ **-Y que paso con lo demás?...**_

 _ **Bulma miró el suelo y sonrió. Era más que notorio el cambio de tema del joven. Era tan divertido provocar esos estados, pero hoy no era la intención. De verdad quería contar su historia.**_

 _ **-Bien, antes que eso sucediera, debo contarte de Milk…. Milk y su comportamiento extraño con Dende..**_.

* * *

Milk salió de la cocina una vez que estaba todo limpio y ordenado. No podía evitar pensar en Bulma, realmente le rogaba a sus dioses que todo salga bien y que la chica no haga nada que la lastimaran.

Sabía que cuando Bulma se enojaba o estaba de mal humor, no le importaba ver arder el mundo, ella era así y muy pocos aguantaban su temperamento. Al igual que en la tierra, Bulma era Bulma y jamás perdería su esencia por más loca que estuviera.

Salió rápido de la cocina y se dirigió directamente a la sala médica. Debía ver a Dende y decirle que no podía ir a su casa. Aún no estaba segura si debía contarle lo que había pasado con Kakarotto, pero sin duda alejarlo lo más posible de su casa, era la prioridad ahora.

Salió a los pasillos externos y se paró delante de la puerta. Toco despacio y espero que le respondan.

No sabía bien porqué, pero cuando escucho un simple "adelante" del hombre su corazón comenzó a bombear con más fuerza.

Despacio abrió la puerta y lo vio. Dende estaba sentado en una silla frente a un escritorio. Miraba por un microscopio algo pequeño y se veía muy concentrado. La chica no pudo evitar ruborizarse, él siempre ocasionaba eso en ella.

El hombre levantó la vista y giró su cabeza. Sonrió de inmediato al ver a la pequeña Milk, esa niña cada vez estaba más hermosa y de verdad lo hacía poner nervioso.

-Estas ocupado?

-Para ti, nunca!

Milk sonrió de nuevo y bajó la mirada. Despacio entró a la sala y cerró la puerta.

-Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Dende se levantó dejando todo atrás y caminó despacio hacia la chica, se paró frente a ella y le sonrió.

-Todo el tiempo que quieras…

El hombre tomó su mano y la sujeto con cariño, mientras gentilmente besaba la delicada extremidad. Milk vio la acción y de repente su mente quedó en blanco, no tenía ni idea de porque había llegado a ese lugar ni a decir que. Simplemente todo se borro al ver lo dulce que era el hombre con ella.

-Dime, te escucho…

-Que cosa?...

Dende sonrió más ampliamente, esa chica era más tierna de lo que él podía imaginar.

-No sé, dijiste que querías hablar conmigo…

Milk se puso más roja y miró el suelo.

-Si… perdón… veras… no se como decirte esto… -Milk se puso sería recordando de golpe el motivo de su visita.

Dende cambió su rostro a preocupación y tomó ambas manos.

-Que pasa pequeña?... Te hicieron algo?

Milk dudo un poco, debía contarle a Dende lo que había pasado, pero no todo. Quizás el hombre se enojara con Kakarotto y se pelearan y lo que menos quería era que pase algo malo. Levantó la mirada y lo enfrentó.

-Dende, no puedes ir esta noche a mi casa… de hecho, no puedes volver a ir otra vez…

El hombre abrió los ojos sorprendido y frunció su expresión.

-Como?... Por qué no?... Acaso te enojaste conmigo por lo de hoy?... Si es eso, te pido que me perdones…

-No, no es eso!. -Milk lo interrumpió tratando de evitar aquel malentendido. -Eso no me molestó para nada… pero…

Milk suspiró pesadamente y se sentó de golpe. Cerró los ojos tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas, no sabía si Dende entendería su explicación. Como si pudiera leer su mente, el joven se arrodilló delante de la chica y tomó sus manos.

-Dime pequeña, dime lo que pasa!.

-Dende, recuerdas a Kakarotto?... El que te conté que a veces me persigue y me acosa?...

Dende miró hacía el costado ofuscado.

-Si, recuerdo al idiota mocoso ese… -La miró serio. -Acaso te hizo algo?!

Milk se alteró. Por nada del mundo ahora le diría lo que había pasado y mucho menos que el chico la beso a la fuerza.

-No!, no me hizo nada malo…. Pero… -Milk volvió a suspirar. -Mira, el es muy extraño conmigo. Creo que le gusto y cree que yo debo corresponderle o algo así, debe ser algo de la raza…

Dende puso un rostro serio y acarició la mejilla.

-Si… se muy bien lo que le pasa… pero, qué tiene que ver?. Acaso prefieres estar con él que conmigo?. -Dijo en tono desilusionado.

-No!. Yo no dije eso!. -Milk se acercó a Dende. -Mira, hoy a la tarde él… él nos vio besándonos y se enojó mucho….

-Te hizo algo?. Dime la verdad. -Dende se puso de pie bruscamente.

-No!... solo me dijo que no quería verte por allí… que si te volvía a encontrar te enfrentaría y te mataría… Dende, yo no quiero que eso pase!. Yo no quiero que nadie te lastime y menos por mi culpa!.

Dende se volvió a arrodillar y lentamente se acercó a Milk.

-Mi pequeña… no debes preocuparte!. Yo se perfectamente como tratar al mocoso idiota ese!. Nada malo va a pasar. No dejes que haga eso o se creerá tu dueño. -Dende tomó la mano del Milk tiernamente. -Si tu permites estas cosas, el creerá que tiene derecho a reclamarte o a decidir por ti. Si tu lo ignoras, poco a poco él se marchara y te dejara tranquila… O es que acaso me ocultas otra cosa? -Dende puso un rostro preocupado. -Él no se propasó contigo, verdad?... Porque si lo hizo, yo mismo lo matare!

Milk se levantó de golpe.

-No!, claro que no!... solo… solo me tomó del brazo y nada más, ni siquiera me dolió…. -Milk bajó la mirada para que no descubriera aquella vil mentira. -No quiere verte cerca de mi casa y yo no me negué… Tenía mucho miedo que de verdad te lastimara.

Dende se levantó, tomó del mentón a Milk y despacio la beso en los labios. Dulce, como siempre, cálido como todo un caballero. Se separó unos minutos y la miró a los ojos.

-Él no me hará nada, ni a mi, ni a ti. Pero si eso te deja más tranquila, dejaré de ir por allá… Pero, debes prometerme que vendrás todos los días a verme aquí luego de trabajar… Aunque sea un rato para poder besarte…

Milk sonrió dulcemente mientras se ruborizaba por completo.

-De acuerdo… vendré todas las noches, después de trabajar. Pasaré por aquí y te haré compañía…

Ambos se miraron con ternura y se volvieron a besar, pero esta vez no fue algo tan suave… al contrario, quizás un poco de pasión se coló en ese beso.

Dende tomó de la cintura a Milk y la acercó un poco más a su cuerpo. Ella lo dejó y despacio con sus brazos, atrapó el cuello del médico.

Dende comenzó a besarla más apasionado y poco a poco abandonó su boca y beso despacio su mentón, Milk por acto reflejo levantó la cabeza mientras dejaba que el hombre la apretara más fuerte contra su cuerpo.

Dende bajó más, y beso su cuello, sintiendo la delicada y suave piel de la niña que tenía entre sus brazos.

Milk se sonrojo más al sentir los labios suaves del hombre en aquella zona. Pero algo en su cabeza destello como un eco mortal.

"-Eres mía Milk… y si lo veo a ese maldito namekiano aquí, siquiera cerca de ti, lo voy a matar… te lo juro!"

Con un temblor espantoso Milk se separó de Dende rápidamente. Esto era un problema. Si Kakarotto aparecía por la noche en su casa y sentía el olor de Dende en su cuerpo ahora, tan enojado como estaba, de seguro perdería la cabeza y lo mataría. Trató de relajar el cuerpo, pues este hervía, y trato de pensar en frío.

-Perdóname… enserio pequeña, perdóname!

Dende estaba un poco avergonzado, pero lejos del motivo real a lo que parecía. Milk creyó que Dende se disculpaba por ser impulsivo, sin saber que por mala suerte ella ya estaba acostumbrada a esos arrebatos del pequeño acosador saiyajin.

Sin embargo, Dende se disculpaba por otra cosa. Algo que Milk aún no entendía ya que era muy inocente. El hombre estaba demasiado excitado y se le estaba notando. Él no quería parecer aquel mocoso, él era un hombre y no podía demostrar esas exaltaciones.

Miró a la chica y está le sonrió.

-No te preocupes, no debes pedirme perdón… Yo también te provoque…

Ambos se volvieron a sonreír. Y sin querer volvieron a tener el impulso de volver a besarse. Pero fue Milk la que detuvo el impulso esquivando la mirada.

-Creo que debo irme… Oye Dende…

-Dime pequeña.

-Podrías revisar a Bulma, pero aquí?... Ahora está con el príncipe, y no quiero ni imaginar lo que pasara… Podrías ir por ella y revisar que esté bien?

Dende sonrió.

-Quieres demasiado a esa chica!

-Mucho, ella es como mi hermana.

-No te preocupes mi pequeña. Yo iré por ella, y me asegurare que este bien. Luego la llevaré a tu casa…

Milk lo miró preocupada.

-No creo que….

-Milk, no le daré el gusto a ese estúpido mocoso. Yo llevaré a Bulma a tu casa. No te preocupes. Nada malo pasara!. -Dende se volvió a acercar y beso con dulzura a Milk. -Eres hermosa Milk, entiendo que ese mocoso este loco por ti, pero todo estará bien. No haré nada cerca de tu casa, para que no haya malos entendidos. Pero no voy a acatar las órdenes de un idiota con hormonas revolucionadas. Si?

Milk bajó la mirada un poco dudosa. De verdad tenía miedo de Kakarotto, pero decidió confiar en Dende.

-Está bien, como tu digas. Creo que debería irme, estoy cansada y quiero dormir un poco antes que llegue Bulma. De seguro tendré que bañarla antes de acostarla.

-Bien, yo la llevaré apenas la vea salir del cuarto de Vegeta.

Dende volvió a tomar las manos de Milk y la volvió a besar, evitando que aquello se convirtiera en algo lujurioso, pues no estaba seguro de poder detenerse de nuevo.

Milk se separó despacio, sonrió y despacio se fue hasta la salida, dejando solo al hombre que la miraba con total cariño.

Cerró la puerta y salió rápido del palacio, en dirección a su casa.

* * *

 _ **-Dende y Milk estaban enamorados?**_

 _ **Bulma miró al sacerdote.**_

 _ **-Bastante. Él de verdad era muy caballero con ella. Milk se sentía en las nubes cuando lo tenía cerca.**_

 _ **El cura miró el suelo.**_

 _ **-Y Kakarotto?...**_

 _ **Bulma suspiró pesadamente.**_

 _ **-Él no era malo, solo lo dominaban sus instintos. Jamás quiso lastimar a Milk o a Dende.**_

 _ **-Entonces los lastimo?**_

 _ **-Sabes, el amor hace que uno haga cosas extrañas… A veces uno cree que hace lo correcto y por el bien de la persona que ama, pero no es así. El amor es egoísta, confuso. Algo intenso, algo que te ciega. -Bulma se levantó y miró al sacerdote. -Todos hacemos cosas malas por amor.. y buenas.**_

 _ **-Tu alguna vez amaste a alguien?...**_

 _ **-No padre. Yo nunca podré amar a nadie… es tarde. Moriré en un par de horas… Ya nada importa, si lo amé o no… Ya no importa...**_

 _ **-A quién?...**_

 _ **Bulma camino hacía la ventana y suspiró con dolor.**_

 _ **-Quiere saber lo que hizo Raditz con el chico que Zou le dio?...**_

 _ **El sacerdote notó el cambio repentino de la conversación. Como siempre dejó que la chica cambie de tema sin presionarla.**_

 _ **-Si, por supuesto!**_

 _ **Ella giró y sonrió.**_

 _ **-No cambie de tema, solo no quiero desviar la atención de la cosas…**_

 _ **Isaías sonrió.**_

 _ **-Bien, te escucho.**_

* * *

Raditz se sentó en la cama admirando a su compañero recostado. El chico estaba todo sonrojado y con las mejillas encendidas. Su respiración se entrecortaba y su corazón latía a mil revoluciones.

El peli largo sonrió. El chico se veía hermoso.

-Dime… tienes muchos clientes?.

El chico se sentó en la cama completamente desnudo y lo miró sonrojado.

-Cuatro.. bueno, contigo podrían ser cinco.

-Bien. -Raditz se acercó al muchacho y lo besó despacio. -Tu vives aquí?

El chico trago saliva con dificultad y asintió con la cabeza.

-Ya no más…. -Raditz se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse. -Cámbiate. -Le ordenó.

Lucky se puso un poco nervioso, pero obedeció en seguida. Se colocó rápidamente su falda y su camisa blanca. De repente sintió las manos del hombre detrás de él que apretaban sus cadera y comenzó a besar su cuello.

El chico no pudo evitar gemir despacio. Raditz sonrió animadamente.

-Me estas volviendo loco… -Raditz giro al chico y lo volvió a besar. Se separó despacio y lo miró a los ojos. -Te compare… seras solo mio!

El muchacho se ruborizó y sonrió.

-De verdad quiere comprarme?...

Raditz se alejó un poco y tomó su dinero.

-Si. Te llevaré a casa y seras mi esclavo. Pagaré lo que sea…

El chico bajó la mirada y sonrió dulcemente.

-Estaré encantado de ser solo suyo… Haré lo que me pida…

Raditz giró y sonrió.

-Iré a buscar a Zou para darle el dinero. Ve y busca tus cosas. Vienes conmigo hoy mismo.

Sin más que decir, salió rápido de la habitación. Lucky lo vio y sonrió completamente feliz. Si pensaba que no podía tener suerte, se equivocó. No solo dejaría de acostarse con viejos asquerosos y guerreros agresivos, si no que estaría con un hombre dominante, hermoso y tierno. Se lo llevaría con él a su casa y lo sacaría de esa terrible prisión. Sin duda, era lo mejor que le podría pasar.

Salió rápido de la habitación y fue a la suya, que compartía con unas chicas, feliz a buscar sus cosas.

* * *

Raditz subió las escaleras y fue directo al cuarto de Zou. Se detuvo un minuto al escuchar los gritos que salían de la habitación.

Por nada del mundo entraría sin golpear, ya demasiado había tenido con la escena de sus padres.

Rápido golpeo fuerte la puerta. Al no recibir respuesta y no escuchar los gritos detenerse, volvió a golpear.

La voz de Nappa se escuchó fuerte y ronca en el interior.

-QUIÉN DEMONIOS ESTÁ JODIENDO?!

Raditz se molesto, él estúpido líder de su escuadrón seguía ahí. Pensó seriamente si contestar, temía que el hombre escuche lo que le pediría a Zou.

Pasó un minuto y sin darle tiempo a escapar, salió Zou vestida con una bata de seda. Lo miró y sonrió alegre.

-Cariño… ya saliste?... Y, cómo estuvo tu compañía?... te gusto?

Nappa se acercó a la puerta totalmente desnudo y miró a Raditz.

-Mira si no quieres que te extermine en este momento más te vale que hables rápido y te vayas!...

Zou sonrió y giró hacía su acompañante.

-Ya, tranquilo. Ve a la ducha, yo terminó un asunto con el joven y te sigo… Si me dejas hablar con él, te prometo bañarte yo misma…

Nappa sonrió y apretó con fuerza el trasero de Zou.

-Bien… te espero!. No tardes!

Zou sonrió y vio marcharse al hombre calvo. Se dio la vuelta y enfrentó a Raditz.

-Dime, te gusto, si o no?

Raditz sonrió.

-Como…?

-Cariño, soy una puta demasiado vieja… Llevó veinte años aquí… crees que no me daría cuenta?...

El pelilargo sonrió dulcemente.

-Bien. Gracias por la discreción.

-Ni lo dudes cariño. Bien, te gusto entonces?

-Me encanto.. de hecho, vine para decirte que lo quiero… Me lo llevaré conmigo. Deseo comprarlo y no me importa el precio, te pagaré lo que sea…

Zou se sorprendió con lo escucho.

-A si?... tan bueno es mi niño?

-Muchísimo…

-Cariño, no puedo vendértelo, lo sabes. Es el único que tengo y hay cliente fijos que…

-Son cuatro, lo se. Pagaré lo que ellos te pagan y el doble si quieres. Zou, el dinero me sobra y lo sabes… Lo quiero, quiero a Lucky ya!

Zou suspiró agotada.

-Cariño, no te enamores de una puta… sea hombre o mujer, las putas solo queremos dinero y nada más…. Está bien, puedes llevarlo, pero te lo alquilaré, no lo vendo. De verdad es el único que tengo y me trae mucho dinero…

-Zou… lo quiero solo para mi!, no pienso compartirlo… -Raditz tomó su bolsa llena de dinero y se lo entregó a Zou. -De estas, tengo miles en mi casa, que jamás abrí siquiera… algunas se las doy a mi madre… te traerá las que me pidas mañana….

Zou miró la bolsa llena de monedas de oro puro y frunció el ceño. La oferta era demasiado tentadora.

-ZOUUUUU, VEN YA O NO TE PAGARE NI UN CENTAVO EXTRA!

El grito de Nappa en la bañera la hizo tomar rápido una decisión.

-Quiero seis bolsas como esas para mañana temprano….

Raditz sonrió.

-Las tendrás a primera hora!

Continuara...


	21. Qué harías por mi?

**_Capítulo 19: Qué harías por mi?_**

 _ **-Entonces se lo llevó con él?... Digo, al muchacho que se vestía de mujer…**_

 _ **-Usted parece muy abiertos a estos temas. Creí que la iglesia rechazaba la homosexualidad…**_

 _ **-Quizás la iglesia. Pero yo no. Yo soy hijo de Dios y apruebo al cien por ciento todo lo que se hace con amor. El amor es una hermosa creación.**_

 _ **Bulma sonrió irónica.**_

 _ **-Padre, lamento aguar su fiesta… pero aquí no había amor. Era hombre, pero seguía siendo una prostituta...bueno, prostituto…**_

 _ **-No se como sigue la historia ahí, pero puedo decirte que en algún momento hubo algo de amor… de alguien… Tal vez de Milk y Dende?... Tu y…**_

 _ **Bulma lo miró y lo interrumpió.**_

 _ **-Ni lo diga…. Entre Vegeta y yo no hubo nada, ni ahora ni nunca….**_

 _ **El cura se sorprendió por el cambio de humor de la chica.**_

 _ **-Lo siento…**_

 _ **Bulma lo miró y sonrió.**_

 _ **-Continuo?**_

 _ **-Por favor! Qué pasó después?**_

 _ **-Lo que ya sabe… comenzó la guerra...**_

* * *

Luego que Bulma salió de la habitación de Vegeta, caminó sola y desnuda por el pasillo.

Se detuvo en uno al ver a un hombre muy parecido a Vegeta que estaba sentado en el suelo con el semblante sumamente serio.

Su rostro demostraba una preocupación extrema. Bulma sin pensar se acercó y se dejó ver por el hombre.

El rey levantó la mirada y vio a Bulma que estaba desnuda y un poco lastimada. Rápido se puso de pie y se acercó a la muchacha.

-Tu… eres la muda de Zou… Qué haces aquí?

Bulma lo miró a los ojos y no dijo nada. Lo miró de arriba a bajó y se extraño por el tremendo parecido al hombre que la tomaba como un animal.

El rey se dio cuenta que la chica no le hablaría y arqueo la ceja.

-Estuviste con mi hijo… Puedo sentir su aroma en ti. -El rey miró el cuerpo de la chica, era demasiado hermosa. -No debes andar así por los pasillos. Harás que alguien te violen…

Bulma lo miró y sonrió.

-Usted… quién es?

El rey Vegeta arqueó una ceja.

-Soy el rey de Vejita. Tu soberano…. Así que puedes hablar…

Bulma lo vio de pie, el hombre sí que era alto.

-Donde está Milk?...

-Quién?

Bulma giro y le dio la espalda al hombre dejando ver sus hermosos glúteos bien formados. El rey desvió la mirada, aquella niña era más pequeña que su propia hija, de repente se sintió como un pervertido.

-Quiere acostarse conmigo?

El rey la miró de repente y abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Que dijiste?

Bulma giró su cabeza y miró sus ojos negros.

-Si quiere tener sexo conmigo?

El padre de Vegeta tragó violentamente.

-No… eres de mi hijo….

Bulma sonrió.

-Yo no soy de nadie…. -Se giró. -Pero si no me desea, deje de verme así.

Bulma se volvió a girar y caminó de nuevo por el pasillo hasta perderse de la vista del rey. Este quedó petrificado con la naturalidad de la chica. Sabía que era una prostituta, él mismo la busco para su hijo, pero no se le había pasado por cabeza tomarla. Quedó bastante excitado y frustrado.

* * *

 _ **-Te le insinuaste al rey Vegeta?...**_

 _ **Bulma giro y lo miró.**_

 _ **-Lo** **confundí** **…** **creí** **que era… bueno, ellos eran iguales y mi mente estaba nublada. En esa época, yo solo me acostaba con el príncipe. Cuando vi a su padre me** **confundí** **…**_

 _ **-Pero acababas de acostarte con él….**_

 _ **-Si, pero lo había olvidado. Padre… -Bulma se acercó al sacerdote. -Yo estaba muy enferma, no lo olvide.**_

 _ **El cura asintió y bajó la mirada.**_

 _ **-Y que paso luego?**_

 _ **Bulma se sentó en la cama de nuevo y siguió hablando.**_

* * *

Bulma siguió caminando por los pasillos hasta que se topó con una puerta de color rosa. Despacio la abrió y vio que era una habitación llena de mujeres.

Entró despacio y miró a una por una, pues no sabía dónde estaba.

Las hembras levantaron su mirada y la vieron parada desnuda. Una de ella se levantó de la cama y se cerco.

-Hola hermosa… eres la número 19?

-Que?

-Digo, la hembra del príncipe número 19?

-No, soy Bulma.

La chica sonrió dulcemente.

-Que linda eres!. -La joven se dio la vuelta. -Miren chicas, creo que tenemos una nueva.

Despacio, las mujeres se fueron acercando a Bulma y la miraron curiosas. Runa se acercó y tomó los brazos de la peliazul.

-Preciosa, estas lastimada?. Acaso estuviste recién con el príncipe?.

Bulma miró sus brazos, sus piernas y sus pechos, todos estaban rojos por las marcas del guerrero. Miró a la hermosa mujer que tenía delante de ella y hablo tranquila.

-Si, creo que si…. Alguien sabe donde está Milk?. Debo irme a mi casa.

Runa sonrió.

-Lo siento mi cielo. Está es tu casa ahora. Eres de propiedad del príncipe, no puedes irte de aquí. Ven, quieres que te bañe?

Bulma sonrió.

-Quiero bañarme.

Runa tomó las manos de Bulma y despacio la llevó a otro cuarto, dentro de la misma habitación. Cuando traspasaron la puerta, Bulma vio lo enorme que era el lugar. Había como una tina gigante, casi una piscina. Artículos de bellezas por todos lados y toallas sobre una enorme estantería.

-Que es este lugar?

Runa camino hasta la piscina de agua caliente y metió a Bulma despacio.

-Somos las mujeres del príncipe. Todas nosotras. Yo soy la favorita, mira... -Runa levantó su brazo y le mostró a Bulma un tatuaje de la casa real de color rojo. -Todas vivimos aquí juntas y solo tenemos una tarea.

-Cual?

-Complacer a nuestro amo.

-Yo no soy propiedad de nadie.

-Cariño, te doy un consejo. -Runa se metió al agua junto con Bulma y comenzó a enjabonar sus pechos. -No te pongas en difícil, o el príncipe te hará la vida imposible. Si tu cedes por las buenas, Vegeta se aburre y te deja en paz, solo te tomará una o dos veces por mes. Luego, vives aquí rodeada de lujos y muchos privilegios. Nadie te tocará jamás, excepto él y te tratan como una verdadera princesa.

Bulma miró a la mujer que tocaba demasiado sus senos y enjabonar todo su cuerpo.

-A ti te gusta estar aquí?

-Pues, sí me gusta o no, no importa. Llegue a este planeta hace mucho, cuando apenas tenía 16 años. Fui directo con Zou. Luego de unos cinco años, el rey me seleccionó para pertenecer al harem… Fui elegida como favorita el primer día, al príncipe le gusto mi desempeño sexual.

Bulma miró hacía el costado observando la habitación.

-Yo no quiero estar aquí ni acostarme con ese tipo….

-Pues estas loca!. Vegeta es hermoso… a veces se pone violento, como anoche… pero más allá de eso, es bueno con todas.

-Es bueno con todas? con las… cuentas son?

-Somos 18. La última fue una mujer preciosa pero muy loca. Rubia de ojos celestes…

Bulma se estremeció al escuchar esa descripción. Le recordó a alguien y casi vomita. Runa siguió hablando.

-Ella es muy mala y agresiva. Tanto que la tiene en una habitación aparte… De igual manera no la puede usar así que la mantiene alejada por nosotras.

-No se puede usar?, que le paso?

-Esta preñada. Lleva seis meses de gestación.

-El príncipe la embarazo?

-No, llegó aquí embarazada. Zou engaño al nuestro amo. Se la dio ya con el mocoso en el vientre. Vegeta se enojó, pero dijo que apenas dé a luz, el la tomara.

-Y el bebé?, de quién es?

-No lo se cariño. Solo nosotras estamos con el mismo hombres, las de afuera se acuestan con todos. Puede ser de cualquiera, pero eso no importa. La reina es la que se encarga de los bastarditos.

Bulma bajó la mirada. No entendía mucho de lo que la mujer le decía, pero si notaba como frotaba sus clítoris con suavidad. Sin pensarlo, Bulma cerró las piernas. Aquella acción le recordaba a Lazuli y a sus intensos baños.

-Debo irme de aquí… debo encontrar a Milk.

Runa tomó sus senos y despacio beso el cuello a Bulma.

-Ya te dije que no puedes irte. Le perteneces a Vegeta ahora… porque no te relajas preciosa…

Bulma miró a Runa.

-Intentas violarme tu también?

Runa la miró y sonrió.

-Cariño, pasamos mucho tiempo solas aquí… Vegeta veine muy pocas veces y solo toma a una. Anoche llegó y casi nos mata a todas. Ninguna pudo disfrutar… debemos aplacar nuestros deseos y bueno… si solo somos mujeres… no tenemos opción…. Nunca te acostaste con una mujer?...

-Muchas veces…. -Bulma tomó el rostro de Runa y la alejo. -Lazuli me vivía violando todo el tiempo… Ahora lo hace Vegeta… No dejare que te sumes a esa lista…

Runa giro a Bulma despacio y apoyó su rostro en el hombro de ella mientras tocaba sus senos.

-Eres nueva… todas las nuevas se acuestan conmigo, debo estar al tanto de lo que toca mi príncipe. La numero 18 no se quejo… al contrario, prefiere acostarse conmigo que con Vegeta. Cuando él no está, yo soy su mujer…

Bulma miró la puerta desesperada. Otra vez, otra vez era sometida por una mujer. Tenía ganas de llorar, pero como siempre, las lágrimas no salían.

-Suéltame… debo buscar a Milk…

-Milk es tu amante?... -Runa comenzó a introducir sus dedos en la intimidad de Bulma. -No te preocupes, aquí puedes elegir otra amante… yo podría complacerte…

-Ya basta… suéltame… no me toques!... -Bulma comenzó a removerse en el agua. -Ya basta Lazuli… suéltame!...

Bulma entró en un estado de shock. Se sentía de nuevo ultrajada, pues a pesar de ser otra mujer la que la estaba tocando, ella solo podía pensar en las manos asquerosas de aquella rubia que la violaba sin parar.

-Quédate quieta cariño, no me hagas golpearte…. -Runa despacio paso su lengua por todo el cuello de Bulma. La peliazul, abrió los ojos grandes a sentir una cola escamosa que intentaba penetrarla por atrás.

-Qué es esa cosa?...

-Mi colita… tengo cola, pero no como la de los saiyajin.. la mía es dura… te encantará….

-Nooo…. que me sueltes!

Runa comenzó a penetrar despacio a Bulma por atrás, mientras que con sus dedos masturbaba a la peliazul. Bulma cerró los ojos y comenzó a recordar las veces que Lazuli le metía cosas en sus cavidades, no muy profundo, pero lo hacía para lastimarla.

Sin poder controlarse, Bulma comenzó a llorar. No podía evitar pensar en su torturadora. De verdad prefería mil veces al mono bruto que a esa asquerosa mujer.

Para su suerte, un grito perturbante y agudo hizo que la mujer se separará rápido. Bulma apenas sintió los brazos de la mujer soltarla, salió rápido de la piscina encontrándose de repente con el príncipe de los saiyajins que estaba parado delante de ellas completamente desnudo y tenía el rostro furioso.

Este la tomó del brazo y la miró. No pudo evitar sorprenderse, la loca tenía lágrimas en sus ojos. Era la primera vez que veía eso en ella.

Bulma miró los ojos de Vegeta y sin dudarlo, se hundió en su pecho buscando protección. Vegeta sintió su cuerpo temblar ante ese acto. La loca se apoyó en su pecho y buscaba sus brazos. Temblaba nerviosa, necesitaba que él la consolara, estaba desesperada. Ese acto, fulmino a Vegeta. Su pecho ardió y su respiración se aceleró.

La loca le suplicaba… lo reclamaba.

Bulma sintió el movimiento frenético del pecho de Vegeta y sus fuertes brazos rodear su cuerpo. Sin perder más tiempo, levantó sus labios y los apoyo en la oreja del hombre. Susurro despacio.

-Mátala...

Sin saber porque, él miró a su favorita, levantó la mano y disparó un rayo de ki haciéndola explotar en mil pedazos.

Bulma giró, miró el agua llena de sangre y suspiró aliviada. Se dio la vuelta y miró a Vegeta.

-Si sirves para algo después de todo… -Bulma apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del guerrero. Vegeta sonrió.

-Nadie puede tocarte… ni un hombre, ni una mujer, ni nadie… Si ponen una mano en tu piel, los eliminare a todos….

Rápido, las mujeres corrieron hasta el cuarto de baño y vieron la escena perplejas. No podían creerlo, Vegeta había matado a su favorita.

El príncipe se giró y miró a todas sus mujeres que estaban completamente sorprendidas por lo que pasó. Pero sabía bien que eso era común en ellas. Todas se acostaban con Runa, ella se creía importante, pero si ella no estaba, otra tomaría su lugar.

La loca no podía estar allí con ellas.

-No se que demonios haces aquí… pero tu no perteneces a este lugar… Ven, te llevaré a la casa con mi esclava…

Bulma levantó la mirada.

-Con Milk?... tu mono malo me llevaras con Milk?.

-Cállate o te llevaré a mi cuarto!...

Vegeta se giró y miró a una de sus mujeres.

-Traele ropa. Rápido!.

La mujer salió corriendo cuando escuchó la demanda de su amo. Todas desaparecieron de la puerta del baño cuando el príncipe las fulmino con la mirada. Este giro y volvió a mirar a Bulma que miraba la piscina sería. Se acercó despacio y la tomó de la cintura.

-No te gusta que te toquen las mujeres… es la primera vez que te veo derramar una lágrima loquita…

Bulma giro y lo miró intensamente.

-Si hubiera sabido lo fácil que era matar a una de estas malditas…. lo hubiera hecho hace mucho tiempo…

Vegeta tomo a Bulma y la apretó contra su pecho. La mujer bajó la mirada y vio como el miembro del hombre se ponía duro rápidamente.

Vegeta la tomó con ambas manos y despacio la acostó en el suelo alfombrado de la habitación de baño.

Bulma se dejó llevar y lo miraba sin decir una sola palabra.

-Sabes que descubri….?

Bulma no respondió, solo lo miraba curiosa.

-Que te gusta que te toque…. Cuando Runa estaba encima tuyo, lloraste como una niña… pero ahora… ahora estás tranquila, indiferente, pero tranquila… -Vegeta pasó su lengua por el cuello de la peliazul. -Será que te estoy empezando a ganar la guerra?...

Bulma sonrió.

-No… aún eres malo en la cama. Aún no sabes tocar a una mujer. -Bulma giró su cabeza y miró la piscina. -Ella me estaba violando… y ya no quiero que una mujer me vuelva a tocar…

Vegeta se acomodó despacio sobre Bulma, la miró a los ojos y sonrió.

-Pues eso jamás volverá a pasar… nadie te tocara, solo yo loca… eres mia y de nadie más!

Bulma sonrió.

-Estás dispuesto a matar a todo aquel que se atreva a tocarme?...

-Si….

-Incluso al rey de este planeta?...

Vegeta se perdió en la conversación. Sin darse cuenta, ya estaba dentro de la peliazul otra vez, besaba sus senos y la embestía con brusquedad.

-Estoy dispuesto… a matar hasta mi padre… por ti….

Vegeta aceleró el ritmo como un animal, realmente estaba perdiendo la cabeza por aquella hembra. Bulma miró el techo y sonrió con perversidad… era justo lo que quería escuchar.

* * *

 _ **-Yo… realmente no puedo creerlo…. De verdad el príncipe hizo eso?...**_

 _ **Bulma miró el suelo.**_

 _ **-Ese día se condenó solo… Ese día comenzó la guerra y yo sentí que terminó también… Yo había ganado.**_

 _ **El cura giro su rostro y miró el de la peliazul.**_

 _ **-Qué pasó después?**_

 _ **-Bueno… llegó a mi más información útil…** _

* * *

Vegeta se levantó rápido del suelo y levantó a la mujer. La apretó contra su cuerpo y hundió su cabeza en su cuello.

Bulma solo se dejó levantar y lo miró tranquila. Él le sonrió.

-Entenderás ahora que debo buscar otra hembra para hacerla mi favorita, por tu culpa….

-Ella me violo a mi, yo no le hice nada… Además no creo que te cueste mucho, tienes 18 mujeres aquí que esperan con ansias ese privilegio…

-Y tu no?...

-Ni aunque estuviera loca…

Vegeta sonrió.

-Estas loca…

-Bueno, no tanto…. Sabes, no tengo ganas de conversar contigo. Tengo sueño, quiero irme a casa…

Vegeta la miró divertido. Ella siempre se las ingeniaba para cambiar de tema y hundirlo en la frustración.

Despacio se giró con ella y caminaron hasta la salida tomados de la mano. El sintió como ella se quería liberar de su agarre, pero él no se lo permitió. Atravesaron la puerta y vieron a las mujeres que traían algunas prendas bonita y un short para él.

Vegeta levantó la mirada y busco por todos lados.

-Dónde está la maldita?

-En su habitación mi señor. Está durmiendo.

-La maldita esa se pondrá como un demonio cuando vea a Runa muerta…. Limpien todo el desastre y cuando despierte le dicen que Runa se fue del planeta, que yo la libere… no quiero que me venga a joder por una puta!

-Sí mi señor.

-Más tarde vendré y eliguire a la nueva favorita… se preparan todas.

-Si señor. -Dijeron todas las mujeres al unísono.

Vegeta se giró y colocó un hermoso vestido gris muy apretado alrededor de Bulma. Todas miraron la escena asombradas, pues el se dedicaba a quitar ropa, no a ponerla.

Bulma se dejaba vestir obediente mientras miraba a todas con una sonrisa. Dejando ver que ninguna de ellas tendría ningún privilegio, ya no más.

Vegeta tomó su short y también se cambió. Tomó de la mano a Bulma y caminó hasta la salida. Bulma se giró, levantó la otra mano, hizo un gesto de saludo soberbio y sonrió con maldad. Nadie dijo nada y los vieron a ambos marcharse.

* * *

Vegeta tomó a Bulma entre sus brazos y salieron de la casa del príncipe. Volaron hasta el valle real y aterrizaron en la puerta de la casa con techo rojo. Bulma se separó de él y caminó hasta la puerta, él la miraba con curiosidad. Ella se giró y vio sus ojos.

-No te vas ya?...

-Me estas dando una orden?... a mi?...

-Si. Vete!

-No si sabes, pero está también es mi casa!. Y si quiero me quedó a dormir aquí.

Bulma giró, abrió la puerta y entró.

-Haz lo que quieras.

Vegeta sonrió. Lo estaba provocando otra vez. Sin pensarlo, se metió rápido a la casa y cerró la puerta tras él. Levantó la vista y vio como la peliazul se quitaba el vestido.

-Te molesta la ropa?... te la pasas desnuda….

-Soy libre… la ropa me aprisiona… y eso no me gusta…

Bulma comenzó a subir las escaleras. Vegeta sonrió y las subió también. Vio que la mujer se paraba en uno de los cuartos y abría despacio la puerta.

La peliazul vio a Milk dormida plácidamente y sonrió tranquila. Cerró la entrada y se giró, chocandose con el príncipe.

-Por qué no entras?

-Shhh… silencio mono!. Milk duerme!.

Bulma pasó de lado a Vegeta y se metió al cuarto de enfrente. Vegeta la siguió y cerró la puerta tras él. Rápido se acercó a Bulma y la tomó de la cintura.

No lo podía evitar. Volvió a hundir su rostro en el cuello de la mujer y sintió como su cola se desprendía de su cuerpo sin autorización.

Bulma sintió un viento fuerte y vio su ventana. Aún no tenía vidrio, pues ella lo había roto con su propia mano semanas atrás.

Despacio se liberó del agarre del hombre y caminó hasta la abertura, tomó la cortina e iba a cerrarla cuando una imagen la detuvo.

Se quedó en silencio mirando la ventana de la casa de enfrente. En ella se veía una hermosa mujer de cabello negro, completamente desnuda.

Esta levantó la mirada y se encontró con la de la peliazul. Ambas mujeres completamente desnudas se miraron.

De repente un hombre alto y bien formado se acercó a la mujer de cabello negro por detrás, la tomó de la cintura y comenzó a penetrarla fuertemente. Bulma miraba la escena en silencio.

Veía como la mujer morena se inclinaba y dejaba que su amante la poseyera. Bulma cerró las cortinas y se giró. Vegeta estaba justo enfrente de ella y la miraba en la oscuridad.

-Que pasa ahora loca?.. te volviste a perder en el infinito?...

Bulma lo miró y levantó una ceja.

-Mono… de quién es la casa que está a lado?...

Vegeta tomó de las manos de la mujer y despacio se sentó en la cama, la atrajo hasta su cuerpo y comenzó a tocar con brusquedad sus senos.

-De mi madre, la reina… por qué?...

Bulma sonrió con malicia.

-No me digas…

* * *

A la mañana siguiente el despertador de Milk la despertó asustandola. La morena se levantó con pesadez y camino hacía la salida de su cuarto. Se metió rápido en el baño, se aseo completamente y al salir, se envolvió con una toalla.

Cerró la puerta del baño y fue directo hacia la habitación de Bulma para verificar que estuviera bien. La noche anterior intento esperarla, pero el sueño la venció.

Se sentía preocupada, así que ni se había cambiado, fue directo a su habitación. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con la escena más extraña del mundo.

Vegeta estaba completamente dormido y desnudo en la cama. Bulma estaba sobre él, también desnuda y dormida. Ambos se abrazaban, como si fueran una pareja.

Milk se sonrojo un poco. Jamás había visto un hombre sin ropa y aunque este era Vegeta, su amo, no pudo contener su rubor.

Despacio miró hacía otro lado y trató de salir, pero la voz de su amiga la detuvo.

-Milk…

La pelinegra se giró y vio a Bulma despierta que la miraba.

-Bulma… estas bien?...

-Por qué estas desnuda?

-Acabo de bañarme, quería ver que estés bien.

Vegeta abrió los ojos y miró a su esclava semidesnuda.

-Que demonios haces?...

Milk miró el suelo.

-Y usted mi señor?... va a desayunar aquí?...

Vegeta tomó rápido la sabana y se cubrió. Miró a Bulma que lo miraba perdida y luego se dio cuenta la estupidez que había hecho la noche anterior.

-Maldición… No… vete a cambiar niña tonta! Vete de inmediato al palacio...

-Sí mi señor!...

Milk cerró la puerta rápido y dejó solos a los jóvenes. Vegeta miró a Bulma de nuevo. Ella se enojo.

-No le hables así!...

-Deja de darme órdenes loca maldita!, quien te crees que eres?! -Vegeta la apartó y se levantó rápidamente. -Estoy harto de ti y tu irrespetuosidad…

-Y yo estoy harta de que vengas hacerte el hombre, cuando ni puedes complacer a una mujer… por que no te largas?...

Vegeta se giró, se arrodillo en la cama y la tomó del brazo con brusquedad.

-Silencio!. No empieces con tus idioteces!...

Bulma se arrodilló también y se safo del agarre.

-Yo hago lo que quiero!... -Bulma se sentó y miró hacía la pared.

-No, no te vayas ahora loca!... -Vegeta la sacudió hasta verla reaccionar. -Por qué siempre haces eso?...

Bulma lo miró y sonrió.

-Nunca te metas con alguien que desea morir en batalla…

-Que?...

-Te mataré algún día, lo sabes verdad?

Vegeta bajó los brazos y la miró.

-Ya me lo dijiste… Pero no te será tan fácil, te lo juro…

-Tu harás lo que yo te pida…

Vegeta dejó salir de su garganta una profunda carcajada.

-De verdad estás completamente loca… Te crees con mucho poder sobre mi?...

Bulma se acercó a Vegeta despacio, pasó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y como una hermosa gacela, apoyó sus labios dulces y tiernos en los del guerrero.

Vegeta comenzó a temblar. Jamás en su vida habían hecho una cosa así. Sintió como los labios de la mujer tenían prisioneros a los suyos. Los sintió moverse con suavidad y comenzó a sentir el sabor de la mujer.

Era suave y dulce, como una flor. Sentía su miembro despertar, no podía creer aquella sensación, era lo más extraño.

Despacio se dejó llevar y cerró los ojos. Era la primera vez que la mujer tenía un gesto para con él, siempre él debía tomarla y manejarla. Pero eso que ella hacía, lo hacía porque quería, porque se le antojó hacerlo y eso, lo estaba volviendo loco.

Sin pedir permiso, metió su lengua dentro de la cavidad húmeda de la chica, que lo recibió sin problemas.

Bulma abrió más su boca, dándole entrada a la lengua caliente y vigorosa del guerrero. Una guerra comenzó a destilar sobre aquellos labios.

Bulma levantó un poco su cuerpo, y sin previo aviso, se pentero sola. Vegeta abrió los ojos gigantes, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

Era un sueño, un maldito sueño. La mujer se estaba meciendo sobre él sin que él se lo pida, sin que él la obligara. Lo estaba montando como un animal a quién debía domar.

Vegeta no pudo aguantar la presión lenta de la mujer y rápido la tomó de la cintura, la penetró con más fuerza y la embistió sin piedad.

Bulma seguía sin hacer ningún gesto, ningún sonido. Pero a pesar de no hacer nada, se sintió muy ligero su entrar.

Él sabía bien que sus orgasmos de la noche, la habían lubricado. El aún no provocaba nada en ella, pero el hecho de que fue ella la que empezó todo y encima lo beso en los labios, lo hizo llegar hasta las nubes.

Vegeta no podía controlar su cuerpo, estaba enredado en el cuerpo de la mujer que seguía moviéndose sobre él sin parar, mientras él aceleraba el ritmo con sus manos.

Sintió un temblor demasiado fuerte en su vientre, sintió como su orgasmo venía de una manera épica. Era un tornado poderoso que le invadía hasta el último nervio de su cuerpo.

Sin más que poder hacer, Vegeta explotó de una manera terrible dentro de Bulma, su cuerpo temblaba con brusquedad. Ese orgasmo lo había provocado ella sin ningún problema, el primero en su vida, que le hacían tener de esa manera, sin que él haga algo al respecto. Sintió su cuerpo destruirse y su alma, su mente perdidas.

Había perdido la guerra, estaba demasiado encantado con aquella mujer.

Se separó despacio tratando de respirar con normalidad, pero no podía. Levantó la mirada y la vio directamente a los ojos. El seguía en su interior, mientras ella lo miraba fijamente.

Sonrió perversamente.

-Vegeta… Que harias tu por mi?...

Vegeta sintió su miembro morir despacio en el interior de la chica. Lo agotó, acabó con él complementamente, con todo su ser, con su dignidad, su orgullo.

La tomó de la nuca y la acostó sobre la cama, salió de su interior y la miró detenidamente.

-Lo… lo que tu quieras...

Continuara...


	22. Confusión

_**Capítulo 20:**_ _ **Confusión** **.**_

 _ **-Eso fue… intenso…**_

 _ **Bulma miró el suelo.**_

 _ **-Lo fue, para él, claro…. Después de eso el intento que yo vuelva hacerlo de nuevo, pero no lo consiguió. Yo seguí con mi postura de hacerle notar que no provocaba nada en mi . Ni una sola noche lo volví a besar, y él era demasiado orgulloso para hacerlo o pedirlo.**_

 _ **Bulma se puso de pie y caminó hacía la ventana contemplando la hermosa noche.**_

 _ **-Y eso sirvió de algo?**_

 _ **-Sirvió para distraerlo. Después de esa noche se convirtió en una especie de esclavo para mi… No hacía otra cosa más que intentar complacerme, pero yo no cedía.**_

 _ **-Entonces, ese era tu plan… volverlo loco de pasión?**_

 _ **-Algo así. Fueron dos meses divertidos… hasta que se canso… y me gano una batalla… Fue larga la espera… pero al fin lo logró...**_

* * *

Habían pasado dos intensos meses. Dos meses donde Vegeta tomó a Bulma casi todas las noches.

Todas las tardes el hombre iba al prostíbulo y le exigía a Zou buscar a Bulma, prepararla y llevarla a la noche a su cuarto.

La mujer se molestaba realmente, ese era un trabajo y Vegeta no le daba un solo centavo. Y él la hacía perder su tiempo.

Sin embargo, la mujer se había dado cuenta del intenso capricho que el príncipe estaba teniendo hacía la humana. Con qué ímpetu la buscaba solo para pedirle que la prepare solo para él.

Y poco a poco se fue dando cuenta que la chica no se resistía. Al contrario, la esperaba gustosa en su casa encerrada. Ella se la llevaba, la preparaba, la dejaba hermosa siempre y luego iban juntas a su habitación.

Todas las noches Vegeta se sentaba en su sillón, bebía una copa de su mejor vino y esperaba ansioso. Hasta que la puerta era tocada y su corazón empezaba a bombear con fuerza. Si, él la esperaba y ella llegaba a él. La loca peliazul, siempre hermosa y siempre peleadora.

Solo se cerraba la puerta y él enseguida la tiraba a la cama, siempre bruto, siempre salvaje. Y todas las noches, era lo mismo. Peleaban, discutían a muerte, él acababa más de seis veces solo con ella y ella no soltaba ni un solo gemido.

Simplemente era demasiado resistente. Sin embargo, a pesar de las peleas y los insultos, Vegeta la seguía llamando. Era como un afrodisiaco peculiar su resistencia, y el hecho de que el luchaba para hacerla aunque sea ruborizarse, lo prendia más y más.

Él tenía un propósito, y era que ella lo vuelva a besar y lo montara como aquella mañana, pero no lo hacía, no pasaba y eso lo frustraba.

Pasaban las horas y él la tomaba sin piedad, sin control y demasiado satisfecho. Tanto, que una mañana al despertar, se había dado cuenta que hacía demasiado tiempo que no pisaba su harem. Después de matar a su favorita, por culpa de Bulma, jamás volvió por aquel lugar. No había elegido otra mujer, ni siquiera se acordaba que debía hacerlo. Solo Bulma ocupaba su mente y su cama… Nunca más volvió por allí, después de casi dejarlas muertas a todas aquella noche, cuando la loca lo humilló por primera vez, él se encaprichó de tal manera con ella que no había medido las consecuencias. No tocaba a sus mujeres.

Y sin saber porque, eso le preocupo. Su vida se había convertido sin querer en una rutina extraña.

Se levantaba, comía, entrenaba hasta estar exhausto, volvia a comer, se bañaba y se acostaba con la loca.

Eso no era bueno. Ya no salía a los prostíbulos, evitaba las purgas, los entrenamientos se habían vuelto en solitario e iba muy pocas veces a comer con los reyes.

Su vida se había reducido a estar solo con la loca, y eso, eso no era para nada bueno.

Por su parte, en todo aquel tiempo, Bulma había mejorado un poco más de su estado. Cada vez se veía más lúcida. Los episodios cada vez eran menos frecuentes. Ya podía mantener una conversación más larga con Milk y reconocía ciertas cosas.

Los recuerdos volvían más seguido y las voces poco a poco se estaban yendo. De vez en cuando quedaba perdida en el camino, pero para su suerte, ya no necesitaba que la llamen, podía volver sola. Con paciencia, volvía sola.

La falta de medicación había hecho demasiado estragos en ella, pero ahora, sentía que poco a poco se recuperaba.

Además, aceptó el hecho, de por las noches ir con Vegeta, eso la animaba un poco. De verdad era genial discutir con el hombre y a pesar de no estar demasiado consciente de algunas cosas, sin querer aceptó el hecho de ir y tener sexo con él.

Bulma no sentía nada de nada cada vez que estaba con el guerrero y siempre tenía la necesidad de decírselo, era su pasatiempo favorito.

No negaba que le hacía gracia y hasta esperaba el momento, pero nada más pasaba por su cuerpo, mente y alma. Simplemente el príncipe le era totalmente indiferente.

Pero, no podía negar que su plan marchaba a la perfección. El guerrero solo la buscaba a ella desesperado por sentir aunque sea un gesto de su parte, y ella se lo negaba, haciendo que el hombre la desee más. Eso era divertido.

En ese lapso de tiempo, logró que Milk y ella estuvieran más tiempo juntas. Si bien la pelinegra estaba totalmente preocupada por ella, Bulma sonreía y le decía que no se preocupara, que ella estaba bien y que esto era parte de su plan.

Milk no preguntaba, se limitaba a sonreír y asentir. No quería ni pensar que tenía en la mente Bulma. Sin embargo, para su suerte, la chica no se había vuelto a escapar y siempre estaba en su casa cuando despertaba y veía su cama, porque sabía bien que por las noches, Bulma no estaba.

Después de aquella noche, que durmieron en la casita del valle real, Vegeta no volvió por allí. Se sentía humillado, él no podía caer tan bajo y Bulma se burlaba de ello cada vez que podía.

Sin embargo, por las tardes, Bulma quedaba sola y eso le gustaba. Disfrutaba su soledad, hasta que se hacía la hora en que llegaba Zou y se la llevaba para prepararla para la noche.

Pero antes de eso, Bulma salía a su pequeño jardín, juntaba flores extrañas, las estudiaba y cuando entraba, las cocinaba.

Cuando Bulma estuvo en el neuropsiquiátrico, en el último año, cuando estuvo un poco mejor, tomó clases de botánica. Su madre amaba las plantas y ella creyó que aprender más sobre ellas sería bueno, y además, estar en la clase, la alejaba dos horas de Lazuli.

Entonces aprendió mucho sobre el manejo de las hiervas y plantas, le gustaba hacer aquellas cosas.

Lo positivo de eso, que ella sumaba sus conocimientos en la ciencia. Entonces fusionaba eso y creaba hermosas cosas.

Le pedía algunos artículos un poco peculiares a Milk, que le comprara en las tiendas del pueblo. Y así Bulma se divertía.

Había hecho jabones líquidos, instrumentos de limpieza, y todo artículo que requería perfume.

Sin querer se había vuelto una experta en crear pociones con pocos materiales, le gustaba y así hacía tiempo, hasta el atardecer, cuando llegaba la vieja prostituta.

Milk por su parte estaba más tranquila. Después de aquella noche, no volvió a ver a Kakarotto.

A la mañana siguiente, después de ver a su amo y a su amiga en la cama, salió como un rayo de la casa directo al palacio, pero se detuvo cuando encontró una nota debajo de la puerta del muchacho pidiéndole perdón y que le prometía no volver a hacer algo como lo que hizo. Le prometió que la dejaría en paz y ser feliz. Y cumplio.

A medida que pasaban los días, el joven ni se asomaba y ella se sentía más tranquila, pero no negaba extrañar un poco al chico.

Sin embargo, todo se iba por las noches, cuando visitaba a Dende. Ellos se habían vuelto mucho más cercanos y pasaban horas juntos. Comían y conversaban. Más de una vez tuvieron que detener algunos impulsos, ya que se perdían cada vez que se besaban.

Pero en la mente de Milk, se decía que era por la promesa que le había hecho a Vegeta y a la reina de mantenerse virgen hasta la mayoría de edad. Pero Milk estaba decidida, apenas cumpliera los 16, se entregaría al namekiano sin restricciones.

Una noche le contó esa historia a Dende y le dijo que ella quería estar con él y el hombre le prometió que la esperaría, solo faltaba un año, ya que en ese periodo de tiempo, Milk había cumplido los 15 años.

De verdad la chica se sentía en las nubes y había declarado abiertamente que Dende era su novio y él declaró a su pequeña como su novia. Casi todos en el reino se habían enterado de la noticia y ella estaba feliz.

Las cosas con Vegeta se habían congelado. Él ya no confiaba en ella pero había dejado de tratarla mal.

Milk se dio cuenta que su amo estaba como en otra dimensión y dejó de prestarle atención.

Let y ella cada vez eran más cercanas y con Zou había roto todo lazo de amistad. Pues consideraba que todo lo malo, era por su culpa.

Más allá de eso, Milk estaba tranquila y feliz.

Sin embargo, el único que no era feliz era joven guerrero. Kakarotto había llegado a la casa de su padre, esa noche, furioso y para su suerte, fue el hombre que le había dado la vida el que lo hizo recapacitar. Lo reprendió al escuchar la historia del chico y lo obligó a pedir perdón.

Kakarotto no tenía el valor para hacerlo personalmente, así que decidió escribirle una carta a Milk.

Sus esperanzas crecían, pues la chica le había dicho por medio también de una carta que lo perdonaba.

Él suspiró, de verdad creyó que ahora podría estar con ella. Pero su mundo se vino abajo cuando se enteró dos semanas después de la terrible noticia.

Su Milk declaraba tener un romance con el namekiano y Vegeta lo aprobaba. O más bien, a Vegeta le importo poco y dijo que si para que no lo molesten.

Sin duda, el corazón del joven se había roto en mil pedazos y fue corriendo a buscar a su padre y suplicarle que lo sacara del planeta.

Y así lo hizo. Bardock, al ver la desesperación de su hijo, fue con el rey y pidió autorización para sacar a su hijo de Vejita. El rey accedió y le dio una misión un poco larga, casi de un mes y medio.

Bardock se fue con Gine, pero al estar con su esposo se tuvo que contener. Solo le fue a comunicar que se llevaría a su hijo a misión y que tardaría en regresar.

A Gine no le agrado mucho, pero entendió lo que le pasaba al joven y tuvo que acceder.

No estaba para nada contenta, pero en su nuevo estado de embarazo, no podía negarse a nada. Simplemente tuvo que acceder.

Esa misma noche, Kakarotto se fue del planeta con su padre, con la esperanza de que al volver la pelinegra le sea indiferente.

* * *

 _ **-Detente ahora mismo!...**_

 _ **Bulma lo miró sorprendida.**_

 _ **-Si, que paso?...**_

 _ **-Como su estado de embarazo?... Estaba embarazada otra vez?. Del señor Bardock?... Cómo es que su esposo seguía con ella?... -El cura se sentó en la cama. -Ya me perdi no entiendo nada….**_

 _ **Bulma sonrió.**_

 _ **-Sí padre. Efectivamente, Gine estaba de nuevo embarazada. Y si, era del señor Bardock, pero ella no lo dijo. En ese momento se enteró que esperaba otro bebé, pero aún no le decía a su esposo ni a nadie. Apenas tenía semanas. Ella… no tuvo tiempo…**_

 _ **-Por qué?...**_

 _ **-El esposo de Gine, salió de purga un mes después y jamás regresó… Murió en batalla.**_

 _ **El cura la miró con tristeza.**_

 _ **-Eso fue bueno o malo?**_

 _ **-Ambas. Gine lo apreciaba, él era un buen hombre. Pero Gine jamás lo amo. Él jamás se enteró de sus traiciones, puesto que nunca pudo conocer el verdadero olor de la mujer, ella simplemente vivía impregnada del aroma de Bardock, así que pudo tener a su hija tranquila, sin tener que mirar a los ojos a su esposo.**_

 _ **-Hija?...**_

 _ **Bulma encogió los hombros.**_

 _ **-Supongo que el deseo de un padre es más fuerte que cualquier cosa… no?**_

 _ **El cura sonrió.**_

 _ **-Puede ser… dime, cómo tomaron esa noticia?...**_

 _ **-Pues Bardock estaba acostumbrado a la noticia, era la sexta. Se dedicó mucho a ese bebé. Sus hermanos, algunos estaban contentos, otros no. Raditz se molesto al saber que él presenció la concepción. Kakarotto fue feliz, al fin tenía lo que quería. Las niñas se enteraron después y no les agrado la idea a ninguna y el mayor, bueno Bardock jr siempre quiso que sus padres estuvieran juntos. Él sí se puso feliz.**_

 _ **-Dime otra cosa… Ellos… ellos se quedaron juntos finalmente?...**_

 _ **-Quiere que le cuente la historia de los padres de Kakarotto?. Por que ellos siguen vivos, los puede ir a visitar… en cambió yo.. tengo horas nada más…**_

 _ **El cura miró el suelo, ruborizado.**_

 _ **-Perdón, lo siento. Tienes razón. Continúa por favor!**_

 _ **Bulma sonrió y miró el suelo.**_

* * *

Después de los dos meses intensos, todo estaba tomando un rumbo extraño en Vejita. Pues las visitas de Freezer se habían vuelto más escasas para la suerte de los reyes.

Ya no sentían esa horrible presión que el lagarto les ocasionaba.

En dos meses, solo apareció cinco veces a llevarse cosas y se marchaba rápidamente.

Eso era un alivio. Las cosas en el reino iban bastante bien políticamente. Pero íntimamente, entre los reyes, todo se había venido abajo. Pues la reina pasó un mes entero lejos del palacio por las noches y el rey explotaba de furia.

Nadie notaba la ausencia de la mujer, porque cada mañana ella volvía a su cuarto. Solo el rey sufría en silencio.

Las cosas se estaban poniendo bastante malas entre ellos, el rey había tomado la decisión de irse de purga con ella, y dejar a cargo al consejo real y su heredero al trono, con la excusa de probar al muchacho.

Un mes después de que paso lo de Zou, el rey tomó a su esposa y la obligó a irse con él.

Nadie supo el destino de ese viaje, y cuando regresaron, todo estaba más calmado entre ellos.

* * *

 _ **Isaías miró a Bulma que le sonrió.**_

 _ **-La mujer que viste en la ventana desnuda… era la reina verdad?**_

 _ **-Si, era ella. Estaba con su amante…**_

 _ **-El rey sabía que su esposa lo engañaba?**_

 _ **-Se muy poco de la historia de ellos. Todo lo que me entere fue que al parecer ellos fueron obligados a casarse y ese hombre era el compañero de la reina. Pero lo tuvo que dejar para ser la princesa de Vejita. Se que ambos habían llegado a un acuerdo. Celery tenía a su novio en su casa en el valle real y el rey Vegeta dormía con Zou en su habitación… pero un día todo cambió….**_

 _ **El cura miró a Bulma.**_

 _ **-Solo dime que y pasamos a tu historia… también es interesante…**_

 _ **Bulma sonrió.**_

 _ **-Por lo que me contó Vegeta, la reina una noche se peleó con su amante y no fue a dormir con él. No tuvo opción que compartir el cuarto con su esposo, se metió en la ducha y se quitó el aroma del otro hombre. Cuando Vegeta padre entró y sintió su aroma, entró en celo. Esa fue la primera vez que pudo sentir su aroma verdadero, pues ella siempre estaba impregnada con el olor del otro macho.**_

 _ **Bulma miró al cura.**_

 _ **-Lo volvió loco, simplemente el rey se desarmó ante su esposa, solo por un baño… Así fue como comenzó a andar detrás de ella, dejó a Zou y trataba de seducirla. Claro, la reina no lo quería pues el apestaba a la puta. Pero después de un tiempo, Vegeta recuperó su aroma natural, en el macho suele durar más tiempo el olor y la reina accedió a acostarse con él.**_

 _ **Bulma se sentó en la cama de nuevo.**_

 _ **-Según Zou, fue muy intenso… cada vez que estaban solos, destruían algo mientras tenían sexo. Cambiaron de habitación seis veces. La reina casi vuelve con su amante después de un tiempo, pero Vegeta le suplico que no lo dejara. Le pidió un heredero y él le prometió jamás volver a tocar a otra mujer. Ella accedió, pero puso sus reglas. No se cuales son todas, pero una era que si ella lo viera siquiera cerca de la puta, se vengaría… y sin importarle nada. Fue por eso que cuando lo vio besarse con Zou se fue directo al valle real… ella cumplia siempre sus amenazas…**_

 _ **-Comprendo. La reina era una guerrera?**_

 _ **-Si, ella pertenecía al clan de las guerreras. Era la mejor, la más poderosa, por eso fue elegida para ser la reina… Era salvaje, indomable. Nadie podía controlarla… a mi no me sorprendió que actuara así después de ese beso…**_

 _ **-Bien, no te distraigas, sigue con la otra historia!**_

 _ **Bulma sonrió** _

* * *

Más allá de todo aquello, las cosas seguían su curso.

Raditz, el hermano de Kakarotto fue promovido al servicio. Su desempeño fue espectacular, tanto que el rey lo eligió como guardia personal del príncipe Tarble cuando regresara. Eso le aseguraba un lugar de privilegio como a Nappa.

Además había conseguido un joven que le daba placer todas las noches en la intimidad de su casa. El chico si estaba muy bien con su nueva vida.

Luego de esos dos meses de paz, llegó a tormenta para todos. Pues sin duda nada podía permanecer tranquilo por mucho tiempo y eso no solo abarcaba a Bulma y Vegeta, si no también a Milk y Kakarotto.

* * *

La nave aterrizó en uno de los hangares común. Cinco naves caían del cielo mientras este se ponía oscuro.

Bardock fue el primero en salir y espero a su hijo y los demás. La segunda en abandonar la nave fue la nueva chica que se había sumado a su tripulación, pues era notorio que el rey lo odiaba y le había dado todos guerreros jóvenes. Ahora sería niñero, todo por volver a embarazar a Gine.

Sin poder quejarse, tuvo que aceptar su destino. Los cuatro guerreros, incluido su hijo, eran unos mocosos, pero eran poderosos y hasta el momento, no habían fallado en ninguna de las misiones.

Luego de que la chica Pepper saliera de su nave, salió su hijo y los demás. El hombre de la cicatriz sonrió feliz, su hijo estaba mucho mejor a cómo había salido, ahora lo veía más fuerte y más enfocado en las misiones. Ya no lo veía derramar lágrimas por aquella humana. Ahora caminaba tranquilo y junto a su nueva compañera.

Pepper se estiró un poco, pues el viaje había sido muy largo. Soltó su largo cabello negro y fue directo a la puerta de la nave de Kakarotto. Está se abrió y ella dejó ver una hermosa sonrisa.

-Hola Kakaroto… llegamos a casa!...

El muchacho se puso de pie y sonrió tranquilo.

-Al fin Pepper, ya me dolía el trasero del viaje.

La chica sonrió y se acercó despacio.

-Si quieres puedo hacerte un masaje para que se te pase….

El chico sonrió ruborizado y miró a su padre. Este sonrió también y se acercó.

-Hijo, iré con tu madre y tus hermanas. Quiero ver como están. Puedes ir al palacio a presentarle el informe de la misión al rey?

-Por supuesto papá. Iré a casa apenas termine.

-De acuerdo. Todos, vayan a sus casas. Yo les llevaré el pago de la misión personalmente. Coman y duerman, quizás tomemos la próxima purga.

-Si señor. -Dijeron los guerreros al unísono y despegando rápidamente.

-Pepper, puedes encargarte de la desinfección de las naves y lo demás?.

-Por supuesto señor, pero… puedo acompañar a Kakarotto al palacio?...

-Bien, pero primero la desinfección, no quiero que haya alguna clase de virus que pueda hacerle mal al planeta o a mis hijos… luego van al palacio.

-Sí papá. -Kakarotto vio a su padre despegar y a todos los demás. Se acercó a uno de los científicos y le pidió que llevaran las naves a desinfección.

Pepper sonrió y se acercó al chico de nuevo.

-Kakarotto… no quieres venir un rato a mi casa?... podemos comer juntos y …. -La chica posó sus dedos en la armadura del joven. -Bañarnos… juntos…

El muchacho retrocedió un paso y miró el suelo inocente.

-Primero terminemos el trabajo Pepper… luego veremos, si?

-Está bien mi amor….

Ambos jóvenes pusieron en marcha y comenzaron a bajar las cosas que habían traído. Luego dejaron todo en su lugar de siempre y volaron juntos hasta el palacio.

* * *

Vegeta miraba con desdén a Nappa en su comedor, ambos sentados comiendo sin parar. Todavía no podía entender lo estúpido que había sido. Se suponía que el joven e inmaduro era él, pero preñar a una puta, eso no podía hacerlo.

Él resolvió ese problema cuando había pasado años atrás, como el maldito no lo había hecho.

-Realmente eres un estúpido Nappa!... y que es peor, yo la compre!. Cuando descubrí que estaba preñada casi me da un ataque… que asco!. Casi toco una hembra que tiene un bastardo tuyo!

-Príncipe, yo que sabía que la mujer no se dejaba poner el anticonceptivo!. Fue culpa de Zou, ella debió decirme…

-Ya que más da. La puta está que explota, en cualquier momento tendrá a tu bastardo… Ya pensaste que harás?

Nappa levantó una ceja y lo miró incrédulo.

-Que hare?... nada Vegeta. Crees que tendré un híbrido?...

-No te hagas Nappa, te vi el otro día salir de su cuarto, te la sigues montando!. Claro como el bastardo es tuyo, te crees su dueño…

-No lo hago aproposito!. Es instinto. El mocoso me reclama, y la madre tiene las hormonas por el cielo. Era la primera vez que la maldita se paseaba desnuda ante mi sin rechazarme… soy hombre Vegeta… hay cosas que no puedo controlar…

-Que asco, está preñada!...

-De mi!... el mocoso es mio, a mi no me da asco!

-Eres incorregible!...

-Yo?, y que me dices tu?... llevas dos meses teniendo sexo con la misma!. No aceptas purgas, ya ni entrenas conmigo, qué demonios te pasa Vegeta?, te estás comportando de una manera muy extraña.. no es digno de ti.

El príncipe bajó la mirada y no dijo nada. De verdad se estaba comportando tan estúpido que hasta el inepto de Nappa se daba cuenta?.

De repente la puerta de su comedor fue tocada despacio. Vegeta levantó la mirada y tocó su campana.

Milk salió de la cocina y miró a su amo.

-Sí mi señor?.

-Abre la puerta.

Milk asintió y fue despacio hacia la puerta, al abrirla se encontró con Kakarotto. Este la miró y comenzó a respirar con brusquedad. Milk sonrió despacio pero rápidamente se puso seria, cuando vio a una joven muy bonita a lado del chico que tomaba su mano.

-Hola…

Mik se tenso sin saber porque. Vio la cola de la chica que tomaba con fuerza el brazo del muchacho y sin saber porqué se giró sin saludar.

Kakarotto no entendió bien que paso, pero trato de ignorar a Milk, pues sabía que ante la mínima palabra él se moriría por completo.

Sin pensar más, entró al comedor y saludó amablemente. Pepper estaba a su lado y vio a los hombres sentados.

Nappa levantó la vista y vio a la chica. Arqueo la cejas.

-Pepper… por que tu cola toma el brazo del mocoso?...

Vegeta miró la escena curioso, al parecer la hermana menor de Nappa estaba prendida en celo con el tonto cerebro de mosquito. Por un momento levantó la vista y vio el rostro tenso de su esclava. Sonrió con perversidad.

-Tu que crees?... Kakarotto ahora es mi compañero…

-Esto es increíble!... -Nappa se quedó en silencio y continuó comiendo.

-Por lo menos es un saiyajin… tu preñaste a una humana! -Comentó Vegeta divertido.

Pepper sonrió.

-Ja … que patético!... Solo un imbécil mezcla su sangre con alguien tan inferior…. Eres un idiota. Que bueno que mi padre está muerto… Si supiera que su nieto bastardo es híbrido, moriría de nuevo….

Milk miró a la chica que se mofaba de Nappa y se enojo. Let era una híbrida y podía jurar que era mil veces mejor que esa estúpida.

La odiaba…. pero no sabía bien porque…

Kakarotto miró a Vegeta tranquilo, necesitaba despejar su mente, pues esta no paraba de señalar que a su derecha se encontraba la mujer que tanto deseaba.

"Ya basta… ella ahora tiene dueño… el hombre verde… piensa en Pepper… deja de sentir su aroma, por dios!"...

Kakarotto se maldecía por dentro. Aún sentía su olor, eso quería decir que el namekiano no le había quitado su pureza. Eso lo hizo sonreír feliz.

-Príncipe Vegeta… -Kakarotto interrumpió a su ahora compañera. -Llegamos de la purga y vine a entregar el informe correspondiente. No encontré a los reyes y el consejo no esté reunido. Por eso vine aquí.

Vegeta miró al chico y tomó los papeles que le entregaba.

-Bien Nappa, llama a Keel y dile que prepare el pago de los cinco guerreros.

Nappa se puso de pie y asintió con la cabeza. Salió del comedor y Pepper lo miró fijo.

-Trata de no embarazar a nadie en el camino y deshonrar nuestra sangre de élite….

-Silencio mocosa promiscua….

Vegeta miró cuidadosamente a Kakarotto, este estaba tenso. Sentía que explotaría en cualquier momento. Sonrió con malicia.

-Kakarotto, siéntate y escucha. En dos semanas es tu aniversario de nacimiento. Te comunico que haremos una celebración aquí, en mi salón privado.

Pepper sonrió.

-Festejaremos el aniversario de mi amorcito?...

Milk trago fuerte. Su sangre comenzó a hervir de furia. Vegeta dejó salir una leve carcajada.

-Tu no estas invitada mocosa!. Será una celebración solo para hombres. Estará lleno de putas, no te quiero ni cerca!.

Pepper inflo los cachetes como una niña caprichosa y se sentó rápido en las piernas de su compañero. Lo abrazó con cariño y lo acercó a sus pechos.

-Mi amor, verdad que no te meteras en la cama de ninguna puta?... prometelo o no te dejaré ir a la fiesta!...

Kakarotto tragó saliva con fuerza. Esa mujer de verdad le daba miedo a veces. Milk sintió que su cuerpo le ardía. Quería matar a la estúpida esa, era una idiota, atrevida y qué demonios pasaba con ella?...

Necesitaba salir corriendo de aquel lugar, necesitaba dejar de ver a la estúpida sobre las piernas de Kakarotto y no sabía bien porque.

-Mi señor… puedo retirarme?

Vegeta sonrió al sentir lo tensa que estaba la voz de su esclava.

-Si. Si te necesito te llamo. Retírate.

Milk asintió y se fue disparando hacia la cocina con odio. Let la miró entrar, estaba hecha una furia. Se acercó a su amiga preocupada.

-Milk, que te paso?... te dijo algo el príncipe?

Milk no pudo responder, por un momento sintió que la voz se le quebraba. Lágrimas traidoras empezaron a escurrir por sus ojos dejándola humillada y confundida.

"Que demonios pasa conmigo?..."

Kakarotto la vio irse y se sintió desesperado. Algo en su aroma estaba raro y no sabía que era. Tenía su cuerpo tenso. Por dios, dos meses sin verla no eran suficiente. La deseaba con cada fibra de su ser. Y solo pensarla en los brazos del hombre verde le hervía la sangre, le destruía el corazón.

Miró a Pepper a los ojos. Noches enteras encerrado en la nave fornicando con ella, rogando olvidar el aroma de Milk, recordando el beso dulce que le daba al namekiano, cuando él se lo tuvo que exigir…

Nada servía, solo la tuvo dos minutos cerca y ya hizo temblar todos sus nervios. Apretó la cintura de su ahora compañera y le sonrió.

-Vamos Pepper, solo es una fiesta de aniversario. Es un honor para mi que el mismo príncipe me quiera agasajar de ese modo…

Vegeta asintió sonriente. Pepper lo miró cariñosa.

-Está bien, solo no estes con muchas. Yo soy tu única mujer, no lo olvides Kakarotto…

El joven bajó la mirada y quedó en silencio. No sabía bien que decir, la hembra era muy dominante y eso lo ponía incómodo a veces. Levantó la mirada y vio a su príncipe.

-Mi señor, debo hacer algo más?

-No, solo espera a Keel. Come si quieres. Apenas venga te dará el pago de la tripulación, debes llevarla a tu capitán.

El chico asintió en silencio. De reojo veía la puerta de la cocina, se moría por entrar y tomar a Milk, pero no podía, no debía, ella ni siquiera le correspondía.

Pepper se giró y comenzó a comer tranquila mientras se movía despacio sobre su novio. Sonrió perversa, pues creyó que lo que estaba sintiendo, lo había causado ella.

El joven sintió como su novia se frotaba contra su miembro duro, trató de relajarse, pues, no era a ella a quién quería sentir, pero debía hacerlo… debía sacar ese maldito aroma que ahora, lo volvía a inundar como antes todo su ser.

Vegeta miraba al muchacho curioso. Estaba más maduro y callado. No parecía ni cerca al mocoso insoportable de hace unos meses atrás que conoció.

-Kakarotto, mañana te invito a entrenar conmigo… Ven temprano a desayunar y luego iremos a la sala de entrenamiento. Quiero ver que tan fuerte eres.

El joven sonrió entusiasmado.

-Gracia príncipe por la oportunidad. Llegaré temprano.

Pepper levantó la mirada y vio al príncipe, este como si leyera su mente se adelantó.

-Solo… no quiero niñas aquí…

La chica bufó pero no dijo nada. Vegeta miró fijo a Kakarotto… era el momento de llevar a cabo su venganza con la traidora de su esclava...

Continuara...


	23. Una noche llena de odio

_**Capítulo 21: Una noche llena de odio.**_

Vegeta entró a su habitación y la encontró vacía y oscura. Tal como se veía él. Se sentó rápido a la cama y comenzó a reflexionar.

Había pasado muchas cosas con su esclava y con la loca, y era cierto que necesitaba vengarse, pero realmente ahora dudaba un poco de aquello. Después de todo, Bulma estaba cambiando un poco su actitud con él, aunque siempre peleaban y ella le hacía notar la poca habilidad en la cama que tenía, ya no lo veía como un insulto, más bien era como un juego lujurioso.

No sabía qué pensar, estaba seguro que lo correcto era vengarse de ella, pero algo en su interior le decía que no, que no era necesario, que ella fue la que le trajo la peliazul y eso era bueno… o no?

Vegeta se sintió confundido. Nappa tenía razón. Algo malo pasaba con él. Hace dos meses, desde su cumpleaños que no tocaba a otra mujer.

Mañana entrenaría con alguien, eso era bueno, debía aceptar una misión, luego del aniversario del hijo de Bardock, aceptaría una misión larga, aunque sea de dos o tres meses, eso también bueno.

Vegeta se levantó. Decidió que esa noche iría a su harem. No tocaría a Bulma.

La puerta fue tocada despacio y él dio autorización para entrar. De repente la vio parada junto con Zou que le sonreía.

-Aquí traje esta belleza mi señor… tal como me lo pidió.

Bulma estaba en silencio y miraba hacia otro lado ignorándolo, como siempre. La maldita era hermosa, lo volvía loco. Tomó aire y controlándose completamente miro a Zou.

-Llevatela… hoy iré a mi harem…

Bulma miró el suelo, sonrió. Zou levantó su ceja y miro a Bulma.

-Bien… como diga mi señor… -Se giró. -Vamos cariño, hoy te quedaras conmigo en el prostíbulo… -Zou miró a Vegeta. -No le importa si la hago trabajar verdad?... digo, ella no tiene dueño. Podría aprovechar la vestimenta….

A Vegeta le hirvió la sangre cuando escucho lo que insinuaba la mujer prostituta. Sentía que mataría a alguien, pero se contuvo. Se dio la vuelta, cruzó los brazos y hablo despacio.

-Haz lo que quieras, a mi no me importa… Yo ya jugué suficiente con ella. Ya me aburrió… Dásela a quién quieras…

A Zou de repente le brillaron los ojos.

-Enserio?... gracias mi príncipe!. -Miró a Bulma. -Cariño, mírame, esta noche harás ganar mucho dinero a mami!

Bulma le miró y sonrió.

-De verdad?... como?...

-Tendrás mucho sexo con muchos hombres cariño!...

-De acuerdo...

Vegeta comenzó a respirar con dificultad. Solo pensar a su hembra en los brazos de otro lo hacía explotar de odio, pero no podía dar marcha atrás, si él se arrepentía, mostraría su debilidad y lo prendido que estaba con esa mujer.

-Larguense!

-Buenas noches mi príncipe… Saluda Bulma!

La peliazul se giró y miró a Vegeta.

-Parece que hoy si me tomara un hombre de verdad… Buenas noches….

Zou tomo rápido del brazo de Bulma y se la llevó como un rayo fuera del cuarto. Vegeta explotó cuando escucho a la mujer decir semejante cosa. Se tiró al suelo y golpeo tan fuerte el mármol que lo partió en dos.

-Maldición!...

* * *

Zou salió volando lo más rápido que pudo. Miró a Bulma que la seguía obediente y le sonrió.

-Debo apresurarme y entregarte a alguien con mucho dinero… debemos ser muy rápidas…

Bulma la miró.

-Rápidas?... y eso por qué?

-Vamos linda, de verdad crees que Vegeta se ira con alguna otra?… Te apuesto que en menos de dos horas lo tenemos en el prostíbulo reclamándote… Te volviste un pequeño caprichito insaciable…

Bulma observo el firmamento mientras volaba juntos a Zou. Ignoro sus palabras, pues a ella no le importaba en lo más mínimo, solo quería vengarse y morir, nada más.

Llegaron diez minutos después. Zou aterrizo y tomó de la mano a Bulma, se adentraron rápido al prostíbulo y miró hacia todos lados.

Allí encontró lo que necesitaba.

La mujer mayor se acercó a una mesa donde había cuatro saiyajins. Todos de muy buen pasar económico, pues sabía que eran élite, y que cada misión les dejaba mucho dinero. Sonrió con perversidad.

-Buenas noches caballeros….

Los hombres levantaron la vista y sonrieron feliz.

-Mi hermosa Zou!... al fin llegas!. Mira como estamos cariño!... como es que aún no tenemos alguna hembra arriba nuestro gimiendo!?

-Cariño, que mala he sido!, no tengo perdón! -Zou se sentó en las rodillas de uno de los caballeros. -Les propongo algo… por mi tardanza, les daré una belleza nueva… pero solo a uno!...

Paragus miró a su vieja amante y le sonrió.

-Sabes que yo vengo por ti cariño… y mis muchachos ya eligieron, solo te estaban esperando para pagarte… jamás tocaremos nada sin tu autorización!

Zou sonrió y bajó su mano sobre el miembro del hombre.

-Me gustan que sean obedientes… Bueno, si nadie la quiere… -Zou levantó la mano y llamo a Bulma. Ella se acercó despacio y miró a la mujer. -Cariño… parece que nadie te quiere….

De repente Broly interrumpió a la mujer con los ojos abiertos mirando a la hermosura que tenía enfrente.

-Yo… yo la quiero!... esta es mía…

Zou sonrió.

-Ella es carisima… seguro que la puedes pagar?

Broly se puso de pie y se posó frente a Bulma. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y Bulma sonrió maliciosamente. El hombre se sobresaltó. De repente su cola se soltó descaradamente. Zou borro su sonrisa y vio la extremidad moverse sola. Estaba en problemas.

-Broy cariño… no creo que puedas pagarla, mejor deja algún otro…

-No!... -Broly tomó la cintura de Bulma y la acercó a su cuerpo, apoyó su nariz en su cabello y aspiró con fuerza. Su cuerpo tembló muy abruptamente. -La quiero, quiero que sea mia….

Paragus vio el semblante de su hijo y se preocupo.

-Tranquilo Broly… despacio o puedes lastimarla, acuérdate que paso con la última.

-Tendré cuidado. -Broly sacó dos bolsas de oro y las dejó en la mesa. -Es suficiente o quieres más?.

Zou se mordió el labio inferior, como amaba el dinero y más cuando era mucho. Todo eso por una sola mujer!, sería muy estúpida si decía que no.

-A lado de mi cuarto, está el de ella… es la puta principal aquí… Más te vale que seas cuidadoso Broly y que tengas bien en claro que es mía, y de nadie más. No se vende, ni se alquila. Entendiste?

Zou habló con fuerza, pero Broly ya no la escuchaba. No le prestaba atención, asintió con la cabeza pero solo podía ver a la hembra que tenía delante de él. Lo estaba desquiciando con su aroma.

La levantó con sumo cuidado y despacio subió las escaleras. Debía ser suave, ya que la ultima vez, tuvo la entrada prohibida por dos meses, por matar de una embestida a una mujer. Zou le grito y le hizo pagar muchísimo dinero.

Debía controlarse, las mujeres le gustaban mucho, pero está lo estaba volviendo loco y solo con su olor.

Subió el último escalón con la mujer sobre su hombro y fue directo a la única puerta que se encontraba al lado de la habitación de Zou. Camino con prisa y la abrió rápido, entró en ella y la cerró.

Acercó a Bulma a la cama y la posó con suavidad. Sin pensar, se recostó sobre ella y la miró a lo ojos.

-Eres demasiado hermosa… y seras mía…. Toda mía….

Bulma lo miró y sonrió.

-Y tu seras mi esclavo… y harás todo lo que yo diga…

La mujer bajó la mano y despacio toco el miembro extremadamente duro de Broly, lo acaricio con malicia y un poco de asco. Lo miró a los ojos y con la otra mano, se acarició sus senos.

Eso era lo que Zou hacía siempre, que tan difícil podía ser?... Y no lo era, el hombre se prendió como un demonio y sin esperar más, comenzó a pasar su lengua por el cuello de la mujer.

La peliazul sonrió victoriosa, al fin había encontrado el esclavo que tanto necesitaba…

* * *

Vegeta por su lado estaba recostado en su cama, se levantó de golpe y salió de su habitación. Camino por el pasillo y fue directo a su harem, abrió la puerta y vio a todas sus mujeres.

Estas corrieron rápido hacia él y comenzaron a tocarlo. Las aparto bruscamente y miró hacía todos lados buscando alguna que sea de su agrado.

No había ninguna que le gustara como Bulma, cerró los ojos frustrado y tomó una al azar.

-Ve a mi cuarto. -La soltó y vio a la chica caminar rápido hacía la salida. Miró a otra y la tomo del brazo. -Tu también.

La chica salió también y él levantó la mirada hacía la maldita rubia preñada.

-No veo la hora que salga ese bastardo de adentro tuyo… apenas des a luz te tomaré a ti….

La pelirubia lo miró con asco y le dio la espalda, su vientre cada vez era más grande.

Vegeta salió de la habitación y fue rápido al suyo. Entro y las dos mujeres escogidas, estaban sobre su cama completamente desnudas.

Se acercó despacio y las comenzó a tocar.

-Tengo mucha frustración… la que se porte mejor esta noche la hare favorita… sirvan para algo putas asquerosas….

Sin más que decir, Vegeta se acostó en su cama y vio como ambas mujeres comenzaban a tocarlo sin pudor alguno. Cerró los ojos y de repente vio a Bulma.

Se odio internamente, la loca inundaba todo su ser, y ahora estaba en la cama con otro, le subió un odio terrible sobre su cuerpo, tanto que no se dio cuenta, cuando comenzó a lastimar a las mujeres que tenía encima.

* * *

Milk salió de la cocina llena de odio. Estaba confundida y lastimada y no sabía porque.

Sin duda ver a Kakarotto con su nueva compañera la había afectado más de lo que pensó. Se reprendía por eso, a ella no le tenía que importar. Al contrario, ahora el chico tenía novia y ya no la acosaría más, ya no la molestaría y ella podría estar con Dende las veces que quisiera.

Se convencía a sí mismas que era lo mejor, pero aún así, sentía un vacío espantoso en su pecho.

Camino por los pasillos externos y se paro en la puerta del consultorio médico de su novio. Miró la abertura, pero despacio se giro y no entró.

No sabia porque, pero no pudo, no quería verlo. Sentía que lo estaba traicionando y no sabía porque.

Se dio media vuelta y salió del pasillo. Mañana le diría algo como que se sentía mal o algo así, no entendía porque debía mentir, pero sabía que debía hacerlo.

Despacio tomó vuelo y salió del palacio, pero no fue a su casa. Hacía un tiempo, algunas noches cuando se sentía deprimida y extrañaba a su familia, Milk se iba hacia una pequeña laguna que estaba justo afuera del valle real. Allí se sentaba en el césped y miraba el cielo nocturno unas horas. Lloraba en silencio, se relajaba y luego iba tranquila a su casa.

Decidió dar una vuelta por el lugar para llorar un poco tranquila. Aterrizó cerca de la laguna diez minutos después y despacio se acercó a su habitual roca, se sentó y miró el cielo. Suspiro con pesadez. Las lágrimas estaban por salir, pero unos ruidos la alertaron.

Cerró sus ojos y trató de sentir la presencia de quién andaba por ahí y para su sorpresa, sintió dos ki, uno lo conocía bien.

Se levantó despacio, camino a través de las rocas más grandes y despacio miró hacía el otro lado.

Su corazón comenzó a bombear con dolor y desesperación al ver la espantosa escena que profanaba su santuario privado.

Sobre el césped estaba acostado Kakarotto y sobre él, meciéndose de arriba abajo, la maldita estúpida de su novia. Ambos estaban desnudos y jamás se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Milk.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y sin poder contenerse, comenzó a llorar de una manera ahogada.

No entendía qué le pasaba, pero verlo así, a él, al hombre que decía que la deseaba y que solo quería estar con ella, teniendo sexo como un animal con una maldita puta, la hacia temblar de odio y dolor.

Bajó la vista y camino hacía atrás despacio. De repente vio que Kakarotto se sentaba y frenaba los movimientos de la hembra.

-Que haces Kakarotto?... por que me detienes?... Estas loco?... -La mujer gruñía agitada y frustrada.

-Yo… es que… -El chico estaba confundido.

Acaso se estaba volviendo loco?. No podía creerlo, sentía el aroma de Milk, de la hembra que lo volvía loco, pero si estaba lejos del valle real, además el sabía que ella en ese momento estaría con su novio.

No había duda, la chica lo desquiciaba y se le colaba hasta en los momentos más íntimos, los que usaba para olvidarla.

Pepper miró a su hombre y lo recostó nuevamente en el césped. Volvió a tomar el ritmo y sonrió.

-Ya mi amor… nadie nos ve aquí… relájate cariño…

El joven se recostó y cerró los ojos dejando que su imaginación lo traicionara como siempre. Soñando que la mujer que tenía encima, era aquella que lo rechazaba y lo ignoraba totalmente.

Milk tapo su boca con su mano, reprimiendo un grito doloroso. Se estaba muriendo y no tenía ni idea de porque.

Rápido camino hacia la laguna y sin pensarlo salió volando del lugar. Jamás volvería allí, jamás volvería a mirar a Kakarotto, pues este, sin saberlo, le había roto el corazón.

* * *

Vegeta se levantó violentamente de la cama. Se sentó agotado y frustrado. Ninguna de las dos mujeres habían podido satisfacerlo.

Giro la cabeza y las vio tendidas en la cama, lastimadas y muy agitadas.

-Salgan… vayan a que las curen… desaparescan de mi vista…

Las mujeres asintieron despacio y con mucho dolor se levantaron de la cama. Como pudieron, salieron del cuarto de Vegeta y fueron directo a buscar a Dende.

Vegeta las vio irse y sin poder contenerse más, dejó salir un grito áspero de su garganta. Se levantó con odio, fue hacía la ducha y dejó que el agua lo tranquilizara un poco. Estaba más que enojado, estaba furioso.

Ninguna mujer jamás en la vida lo había puesto así como la loca. La maldita lo desarmo por completo, ella se apodero de él y él no provocaba ni un suspiro en ella.

Era imposible de la forma que se había encaprichado con ella. No, no era un capricho. La deseaba, la quería solo para él, quería volverla loca como ella lo volvía loco a él.

Rápido salió de la ducha, se puso un pantalón largo de color azul, una camisa negra y salió rápidamente de su cuarto. Debía, no, necesitaba buscar a su mujer.

Jamás, nunca más en su vida la dejaría a merced de otro hombre, jamás.

Sin decir nada, Vegeta salió volando como un loco hasta el prostíbulo de Zou.

* * *

Bulma miraba al hombre que se enterraba dentro de ella y gritaba como un maldito loco. La mujer lo veía como se desesperaba por tocarla y pasar su asquerosa lengua por todo sus senos.

Al principio le pareció gracioso, ahora no tanto. Ya estaba aburrida y cansada. Este ni siquiera peleaba con ella, solo se metía en su intimidad y se movía como un idiota.

Simplemente Bulma prefirió a su estúpido mono que al menos le daba batalla.

Broly se movía tratando de controlarse, y embestía como loco a Bulma, no podía contenerse y terminaba su acción con algunas estocadas fuertes.

Cansado, salió de la mujer y se recostó a su lado. Estaba exhausto. La hembra no había hecho nada y sin embargo lo volvió loco.

A penas y lo tocaba, rozaba su pecho o rasguñaba su espalda y eso ya lo prendió como un condenando.

-Me fascinas…. vendré por ti todos los días….

Bulma giró la cabeza y lo miró seria.

-No… ni se te ocurra venir aquí!... Si quieres verme, tendrás que ir a otro lugar…

Broly se sentó rápido en la cama, tomó a Bulma de la cintura y la sentó sobre su miembro.

-A donde digas, donde quieras, yo iré por ti… te haré mía!... Quiero que seas mi esclava…

Bulma lo aparto rápido. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta la ventana.

-Vete…

-Mujer… no me eches así… me volviste loco!. Te quiero para mi… -Broly se paro y camino hasta frenar detrás de Bulma, la tomó de la cintura y comenzó a amasar sus senos. -Hare lo que quieras.

-Como te llamabas?

-Broly…

-Tu seras mi esclavo… entendiste?... Harás lo que te pida y me darás dinero, pero a mi. Zou no es mi dueña. No soy su puta. Soy libre. Solo estoy aquí por está noche… Si quieres cogerme, lo harás en mi casa y me darás el dinero…. entendiste?

Broly se separo un poco, la volteo y miró sus ojos azules.

-Lo que ordenes. Y puedo ir cuando yo quiera?

Bulma se separó del hombre y se giro.

-No. Solo cuando yo te necesite. Supongo que si eres de élite estarás en el palacio, no?

-Si, en la sala de entrenamiento de primera clase… ahí estoy siempre.

-Bien, cuando te necesite te buscare… ahora vete!.

-No... quiero más...

Bulma giro y sonrió muy falsamente.

-O te vas o no te dejare tocarme nunca más...

Broly frunció el ceño ofuscado. La hembra recién lo conocía y ya tenía todo el poder sobre él. Que demonios le pasaba?

Sin decir nada, se giró, tomó su ropa y abrió la puerta.

-Broly….

El hombre tembló al sentir la voz tan hermosa de la mujer.

-Dime mi reina.

-Le diste dinero a Zou y yo fui la que tuvo sexo contigo…

-Dime que quieres que haga?

-Quiero dinero…

Broly sonrió, para su suerte, siempre tenía entre cuatro o cinco bolsas de oro. Metió la mano en sus bolsillo y sacó las tres ultimas que le quedaban.

-Quieres esto?

Bulma giró, miró la mano del hombre y se giró de nuevo.

-Déjalas en la mesa y vete.

-Si mi amor… búscame, tendré siempre dinero para ti!

Broly obedeció como un niño. Dejó las tres bolsas sobre una mesa y salió de la habitación.

Bulma miró hacía la ventana a la oscura noche.

-Bien… tengo un imbécil que me proporcionara dinero y que me ayudara en todo lo que quiera… cada vez estoy más cerca de vengarme.

 _-Bulma, no crees que te estas volviendo una prostituta?_

-Tight, crees que me importa?. Una vez que destruya este maldito planeta, moriré… Ya no tengo nada hermana… ya no me importa nada.

Bulma bajó la mirada y despacio fue hacía al baño. Se metió rápido allí, abrió la ducha y comenzó a bañarse. Sin duda, su objetivo estaba muy cerca de cumplirse.

* * *

Vegeta aterrizó como un loco en el jardín del prostíbulo. Entró rápidamente en silencio y vio a todas las mujeres como tenían sexo con los hombres.

La escena era la de siempre y él no le dio importancia. Miró hacía la escalera y vio a una joven de cabello color verde que se le acercaba y le sonreía. Se acercó rápido a ella y la miró.

-Donde está Zou?

-Príncipe Vegeta, que honor tenerlo aquí… Zou está con un cliente… si quiere yo lo podría atender…

Vegeta paso de lado a la chica y la ignoro totalmente. Subió rápido las escaleras y fue directo a la habitación de Zou.

Estaba apunto de abrir la puerta, pero los gemidos internos de la vieja prostituta lo detuvieron. No quería ni pensar lo que le estaban haciendo como para que gritara así.

Sin pensarlo se giró y vio la puerta de a lado abierta. Despacio se acercó y se metió dentro.

De repente una fragancia exquisita lo inundo, pero rápido se puso furioso al sentir otra esencia. Desconocida, pero sabía perfectamente que era de un hombre y saiyajin.

Con odio miró hacía todos lados y vio ropa de mujer en el suelo. Levantó la vista y vio sobre la mesa tres bolsas llenas de oro.

"Maldita seas Zou… con cuantos hombres hiciste revolcar a mi mujer?... te matare!"

Sin pensarlo, camino hacia el baño, al escuchar ruidos que salían de allí. Despacio, abrió la puerta y vio a su hermosa peliazul que se bañaba sensualmente.

Pasaba jabón por sus piernas, sus pechos y sus glúteos, lo hacía lentamente, mientras abría la boca, llenaba su cavidad con agua y luego la escupía demasiado provocativa.

Vegeta se volvió loco con la escena, se prendió totalmente. Por un momento se olvido de todo, de los hombres que la habían poseído segundos atrás, de que estaba loca, de que solo la deseaba a ella y lo volvía loco.

No podía más. Sin más vueltas, se sacó la ropa con rapidez y quedando totalmente desnudo, entró sin permiso a la ducha, se paro detrás de la mujer y rápido la tomó de la cintura.

Bulma lo había escuchado desde hacía un rato, pues el príncipe no era muy sigiloso cuando quería. De igual manera lo había ignorado. Sintió sus manos sobre sus caderas y despacio giró su cabeza.

Él levantó la vista y la miro profundamente. Ella sonrió con ironía.

-Vaya que tus mujeres son aburridas...

-Dime… con cuantos imbéciles te acostaste?...

-No lo se, no lo recuerdo…

Vegeta apretó más la cintura de Bulma y la pego contra su duro miembro.

-Dime… cuantos orgasmo tuviste?... CUANTOS LOGRARON HACERTE GEMIR?... RESPONDE!

Bulma lo volvió a mirar y sonrió con picardía.

-Vegeta… el día que encuentre un hombre que me haga gemir en este planeta inmundo, yo simplemente cederé por completo… me entregaré completamente y le haré perder la cabeza… Seré solo suya… y jamás permitiré que ningún gusano me toque… pero, aún no ha pasado y sabes por qué?...

Bulma se giró y miró a los ojos a Vegeta frente a frente.

-Por que?...

-Porque nadie sabe hacerlo… son unos monos inútiles que solo quieren satisfacer sus propios instinto…

-Yo te haré gemir, ya veras.

-Eso nunca pasara…

Vegeta sonrió sin querer. Se sentía aliviado. Nadie había podido sacar ni un solo suspiro de su mujer. Lo sabía, los ojos de insatisfecha que tenía siempre, no cambiaron.

Sin pensarlo, tomó a la mujer de la cintura, abrió sus piernas y la penetro fuertemente.

Al principio le dio asco, pues estaba lubricada y él no era tonto. Eso no era de ella, le pertenecía al maldito que la había tocado antes.

No se movió, no pudo, a su mente venían imágenes espantosas donde había cientos de insectos tocando y penetrando a su hembra.

Estaba apunto de salir de ella, lleno de odio, hasta que la mujer lo atrapo entre sus brazos. Rodeo su cuello y con total descaro, volvió a posar sus labios suaves sobre los de él.

Vegeta sentía que su corazón explotaría. Otra vez hacía eso, hacía que perdiera la cordura.

Se olvido de todo, cerró los ojos y comenzó a embestir a la peliazul como si fuera el último día de su vida.

-No vas a creerlo Vegeta…

El guerrero se sintió frustrado cuando sintió que la mujer despegaba sus boca de la de él para hablar, sin pensarlo, busco sus labios, pero ella se los negó.

La apretó más fuerte y la comenzó a embestir más duro mientras sentía como el agua de la ducha los envolvía calidamente.

-Que?... maldita seas….

Bulma sonrió.

-De verdad te extrañe…

Vegeta sonrió soberbio, ella de verdad lo enloquecía. Sin pedir permiso, fue él, el que esta vez atrapo sus labios y ella lo dejó. Despacio metió su lengua y busco la suya, comenzaron a jugar, así como ella lo hizo aquella vez, mientras seguía moviéndose fuertemente dentro de ella.

* * *

Zou entró rápido a la habitación de Bulma y miró a su alrededor. Al parecer Broly no estaba, ya que no veía su ropa. Levantó la mirada y vio dinero sobre la mesa. Sonrió con perversidad. Su Bulma le había sacado más oro al estúpido mono. Sin duda sería una excelente puta.

Despacio tomó las bolsas y se las metió entre sus ropas. Se giro, pero un ruido la hizo detenerse. Se dio la vuelta y miró hacía al baño. Se acercó despacio y miró en el interior.

La escena era cómica. Vegeta estaba allí, embistiendo a su niña favorita contra la pared.

Sus movimientos eran torpes y muy bruscos. Zou bajó la mirada y quedó pensativa. Recordó como el padre del chico era así de inexperto en la cama las primeras veces, pero luego, ella le enseño como complacerla, había cometido un error, si no le hubiera enseñado, no la hubiese vuelto loca y no le hubiera dolido tanto cuando la dejó.

Volvió la mirada y veía como el chico soltaba a la mujer, la giraba y la penetraba sin previo aviso por atrás.

"Mmm querido Vegeta… que falta de tacto.. ahora entiendo porque todas fingen contigo… eres muy malo en esto… No sabes tocar a una dama…"

Zou miró el rostro insatisfecho de Bulma. Está miraba la nada mientras se dejaba tocar.

"Quizás… solo quizás si te enseño como tocarla logres hacerla gemir… y tal vez si se le pasa el capricho, me la puedo traer conmigo de una vez… Pero y si le gusta demasiado?... No, la chica ni cierra los ojos, a ningún hombre le gusta eso…"

Zou se apartó de la puerta y sonrió. Lo había decidido. Le enseñaría a Vegeta como tocar a Bulma, como hacerla sentir placer. De ese modo Vegeta al fin la dejaría y ella tendría a Bulma para siempre.

Zou sonrió feliz.

* * *

Vegeta explotó tan fuerte que sintió sus piernas temblar. Sin importarle nada, salió rápido de la ducha, dejando a Bulma sola. Pues no quería quedarse, siempre era lo mismo.

Se giró, tomó su ropa y miró a la peliazul.

-Termina rápido. Vístete y luego iremos a tu casa… -Vegeta salió del baño apresurado.

Ella ahora lo intentaría humillar y él no quería escuchar lo pésimo que era como amante.

Lo que no se espero que de todas maneras lo escucharía al salir del baño.

-Eres pésimo como amante cariño… Casi tan malo como tu padre…

Vegeta miro a Zou enojado. Lo único que le faltaba ahora era saber que era hereditario su mal desempeño sexual.

-Cállate Zou… no quiero escucharte!.

Vegeta se sentó en la cama y comenzó a vestirse. Zou se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado.

-Cariño… no es tu culpa. Recién eres un niño. Tienes mucho que aprender. Pero si tu me dejas… yo puedo enseñarte… no te gustaría hacer gritar de placer a esa mujer que prácticamente es una muerta?...

-Zou… quiero que te calles…

La mujer vio como el chico se estaba poniendo intenso y agresivo.

-Está bien, lo siento, no quise ser inoportuna. -Zou se levantó. -Pero ten en claro algo Vegeta. Aquí yo soy una especie de diosa en el sexo. No hay nada que yo no sepa hacer… Si en algún momento te rindes y decides aprender, me buscas en seguida porque yo soy la única que puede enseñarte a ser un rey… no solo del planeta, si no en la cama… Piénsalo.

Vegeta vio a la mujer salir de la habitación. Se quedó en silencio por un momento. Al parecer la loca le decía la verdad, era malo en la cama.

Aprender sexo?... bueno él se había convertido en un excelente guerrero, porque había entrenado y aprendió con el tiempo y sabía que podía mejorar siempre.

Quizás, solo quizás en el sexo sería así también, solo era cuestión de aprender y entrenar. Él sabía lo básico, lo más egoísta, que era buscar su propio placer sin importarle nada.

Querer que la loca disfrute había sido más por venganza, pero ahora no sabía, no sabía que pensar.

Levantó la mirada y vio a Bulma parada delante de él, la miró seria.

-Vamos a tu casa.

-Seguirás aburriendome con tus interminables actos sexuales allí también?...

Vegeta bajó la mirada y miró el piso.

-No… está vez no...Te juro querida loca… que está fue la última vez que te aburriré a la hora de tener sexo… -Vegeta levantó la mirada, miró los ojos azules y sonrió con soberbia. -Será la última vez...

Continuara...


	24. Deseo controlable

_**Capítulo 22: Deseo controlable.**_

 _ **-Se llevó tu dinero?...**_

 _ **Bulma levantó la mirada y sonrió.**_

 _ **-De verdad padre eso le preocupa?..**_

 _ **-Bueno, no… pero no es justo. Tu ganaste ese dinero y Zou se lo llevó. Le reclamaste?**_

 _ **-No, claro que no. Si le hubiera dicho algo, simplemente ella se hubiera dado cuenta que trate de traicionarla. No pude decir nada. Esa noche Vegeta me llevó a la casa y se fue rápido. No tuve tiempo ni de pensar que haría.**_

 _ **-Entiendo. Bulma…**_

 _ **-Sí padre?**_

 _ **-Qué le pasaba a Milk?... acaso ella estaba celosa?**_

 _ **Bulma sonrió.**_

 _ **-Que raro suena eso, verdad?... ella que quería lejos a Kakarotto y estar con Dende, ahora lloraba como una loca histérica al ver que al fin pasaba… -Bulma miró los ojos del padre. -Lo ve padre… el amor es tan confuso a veces…**_

* * *

Esa noche al fin había terminado para todos. Kakarotto se había ido directo a su casa, después de dejar a Pepper en la suya. Estaba destrozado. Tenía que estar con otra hembra cuando bien sabía que no quería, que él soñaba con Milk, pero esta lo detestaba, simplemente lo rechazaba y él no podía seguir así.

Llegó a su casa en la oscuridad de la noche y por primera vez en su vida, noto que no tenía hambre.

Se fue directo a su cuarto, no sin antes ver su pequeña hermanita Blue dormida. A su madre en los brazos de su padre y a su hermano mayor que estaba de visita allí, ocupando su antiguo cuarto.

Solo faltaba Raditz y Tamago y estaban todos. Suspiró con dolor. Su padre tuvo una vez el mismo problema que él, pero ahí estaba, con su hembra, abrazados, esperando a su sexto hijo. Habían terminado juntos finalmente, pero él… él veía eso muy lejos.

Entró a su cuarto, se sacó su ropa, se puso unos short negros y dejó todo su torso desnudo. Miró hacía la ventana y no pudo evitar que una maldita lágrima se le escapara de sus ojos.

"Milk… maldita sea… como deseo poder olvidarme de ti…"

Con todo el dolor del mundo, cerró sus ojos y se entregó al sueño.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente la hermosa pelinegra fue la primera en despertar. Se puso de pie con mucha pesadez, y caminó despacio hacia el exterior de su cuarto.

Se metió al baño y realizó la misma rutina de siempre, solo que esta vez, con un dolor en su pecho extraño.

Salió de la ducha y como todas las mañana, fue a chequear que su hermosa amiga peliazul, estuviera en su cama.

Abrió la puerta despacio y la encontró. Como siempre, desnuda y dormida. Se acercó un poco y toco su cabello.

La mujer abrió sus enormes y preciosos ojos azules y sonrió a su amiga.

-Buen día Milk.

-Hola Bulma. Buen día. Ya debo irme. Estas bien?

-Si. Y tu?

Milk bajó la mirada.

-Lo estoy.

-Que paso Milk?. -Bulma se sentó en la cama. -Dime la verdad.

-No sé Bulma, estoy extraña.

-Cuentame.

Milk miró a su amiga y sin saber porque las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. Bulma la abrazó rápidamente y escuchaba todo lo que la pelinegra le contaba.

Bulma sonrió con cariño.

-Estas celosa, Milk… Creí que amabas a Dende…

-Lo amo!... pero no se que me pasa… me sentí como una estúpida!.

-Tu ego fue lastimado… tu autoestima. Ese chico te hacía sentir una reina, única… y tu lo rechazabas creyendo que era lo correcto. Pero ahora, él se olvido de ti y se fijó en otra y eso lastimo tu orgullo femenino… Piensa bien qué harás pequeña… si seduces a ese chico, el te tomara sin pensarlo. Si no, olvídate y trata de ser feliz con Dende… pero decídete, antes que sea tarde.

-A qué te refieres con eso Bulma?

La peliazul tomó las manos de Milk y la miró seria.

-Milk… no estaremos aquí mucho tiempo. Yo… yo tengo un plan… te enviaré lejos de este planeta.

-Como?, ESO ES IMPOSIBLE…

-Yo lo haré. Confía en mí. Mi plan no fallara, cada vez estoy más cerca…

-Y cual es tu plan?...

Bulma sonrió.

-Volver loco al príncipe Vegeta. Enamorarlo, manipularlo, que se obsesione conmigo y cuando lo tenga en la palma de mi mano, hacer que mate a los reyes, ponerlo en contra del reino y de su planeta… Milk… yo haré arder Vejita y todo lo que esté dentro de él… y ahí, cuando esto sea un infierno, matare a Vegeta…. Yo voy a destruirlo. Yo me vengare de todo lo que le hicieron a nuestro planeta y a nuestras familias...

Milk abrió los ojos y empalideció.

-No por dios Bulma!, no digas eso!. No lo hagas….

-Pero Milk… acaso te gusta ser esclava del infeliz ese?...

-No, no me gusta, pero ya no tenemos nada Bulma. Aquí por lo menos tenemos casa y estamos juntas… No hagas ninguna tontería… te lo suplico. Deja las cosas como están, quién dice algún día nos liberen…

Bulma sonrió tiernamente, levantó su mano y tomó el mentón de la pelinegra.

-Milk… mi linda y pequeña Milk… eso jamás pasará. Seremos esclavas para siempre, nos lastimaran mucho, puede que hasta nos maten…

-Eso no pasará si nos portamos bien. -Milk se puso de pie rápido. -Debo irme, por favor Bulma… quita esas ideas de tu mente, la falta de medicamento te está haciendo daño… Olvida ese plan, he pasado por muchas cosas durante estos meses para mantenernos a salvo, como para que lo arruinemos en un segundo.

Milk se agacho y beso la frente de Bulma, le sonrió y despacio salió de la habitación.

La peliazul miró a su amiga irse en silencio. Estaba equivocada, pero claro, Milk no había pasado muchas cosas que Bulma en tan poco tiempo si, es por eso que no la entendía.

Sin decir más nada, Bulma se recosto, se tapó y se volvió a dormir.

* * *

Gine se había despertado temprano, pues escuchó ruidos en la cocina y se puso nerviosa. Rápido, salió de la cama y vio a su tercer hijo varón revolviendo la cocina.

-Mi cielo, que haces?

-Mamá… lo siento, no quería molestarte… pero tengo hambre y quería desayunar!

-Mi amor, es muy temprano.

-Lo se, pero el príncipe Vegeta me invitó a entrenar el día de hoy. Quiero ir rápido .. estoy emocionado!. Podré luchar con alguien fuerte!

Gine sonrió y se acercó a su hijo.

-Siéntate mi cielo, mami te preparara algo rico.

-Mama, no quiero molestarte… estas embarazada, debes cuidarte mucho… además llevó prisa.

-Cariño, este es mi sexto y último bebé, ya estoy acostumbrada hacer de todo así… Te preparé algo rápido.

Gine se giró y comenzó a preparar un gran sándwich de carne. Sonrió y miró a su hijo mientras lo dejaba en la mesa.

-Mi cielo, anoche no te vi. Te extrañe mucho, como te fue?

-Mebedf fueb beiwc….

-Bebé, traga primero.

-Lo siento mamá. Nos fue muy bien. Trajimos muchas cosas útiles.

-Me contó Bardock que al fin pudiste… tú sabes, calmar tu estado con la humana… tienes una compañera.

-Si mamá… Pepper se sumó a la tripulación de papá… ella es muy buena, aunque me manda todo el tiempo.

-Y dime, la quieres?

El joven bajó la mirada y no pudo responder.

-Cariño, si no la quieres, no juegues con ella… si ella entro en celo contigo y no le correspondes, será muy doloroso.

-Lo se mamá… ni me lo digas. Pero ella es muy buena conmigo… haré el intento, necesito sacarme de la cabeza a … la chica terrícola.

-Bien, solo ten cuidado, no quiero que salgas más lastimado, si?

-Sí mamá. -El joven se puso de pie. -Debo irme, no quiero llegar tarde y hacer que Vegeta no me invite nunca más.

-De acuerdo, cuídate amor, te amo mucho.

-Y yo a ti mamá. Nos vemos.

Kakarotto salió rápido de su casa y salió volando hacia el palacio real, directo a la casa de Vegeta.

* * *

Milk aterrizó justo en la entrada del palacio y para su sorpresa, cuando apenas lo hizo sintió un ki familiar hacer lo mismo.

Se dio la vuelta y miró al chico que la traía bastante confundida.

Kakarotto maldijo su suerte, justo ahora tenía que verla, cuando más emocionado estaba por el entrenamiento.

Trató de calmarse y sonrió tranquilo.

-Hola, buen día…

Milk lo miró y se llenó de odio, pues lo único que podía recordar era verlo a él acostado, debajo de la maldita de su novia.

Se giró, dándole la espalda y saludo muy fríamente.

-Hola.

Camino rápido y entró lo más veloz que pudo dentro del palacio. El chico siguió con su sonrisa, pero por dentro sentía el corazón partirse en mil pedazos.

"Es obvio que jamás me perdonó por lo que le hice… me odia con todo su ser… Me dijo que me perdonaba en la carta, solo para que la deje en paz, pero no lo hizo".

El chico trago saliva fuerte y entró también a la casa, la vio subiendo las escaleras y él hizo lo mismo. Camino despacio, no quería tenerla cerca porque sabía que no se podría controlar.

La vio abrir la puerta de color rojo y adentrarse rápidamente, él la siguió a una cierta distancia.

Entró y cerró la puerta, se giró y la vio parada justo delante del consultorio de Dende.

"No… maldición, si entra ahí y lo besa delante mío, definitivamente me moriré… debo salir de aquí ya…"

Milk lo vio que caminó más deprisa y se adelantó a ella, se acercó a otra puerta que lo llevaba a los pasillos exteriores del palacio y la abrió rápidamente, para perderse en su interior.

Milk miró el suelo y bufo fastidiada, ni siquiera le hablaba, no la perseguía, no hacía nada.

"Que rápido te enamoraste de otra…. maldito, te odio!"...

Se giró rápido y caminó hasta el lugar de trabajo. Luego de pasar por todas las puertas correspondiente, Milk entró a la cocina, donde su compañera la esperaba.

-Hola Milk, buen día.

-Hola Let… -Milk se puso su delantal de cocina y comenzó a lavar algunas frutas con fastidio. Let la miraba curiosa.

-Estas de mal humor?... estás que echas humo…

-Let… si, estoy de muy mal humor… Ya pusiste la mesa?...

-Si… ya está todo listo. El príncipe dijo que tenía compañía para desayunar… creo que es Kakarotto, el hijo de Gine…

Milk tiro las frutas que tenía en las manos y miró furiosa a su compañera.

-Debería preparar veneno para ese imbécil….

-Milk?... qué te ocurre?...

-Nada… no me pasa nada…. Es mejor que empiece ya, solo tengo dos horas hasta que se sienten a comer ese par…

Let asintió con temor, pues creyó que en cualquier momento su compañera mataría a alguien y ella no quería ser su víctima. Se paró a lado de ella y comenzó a ayudarla en absoluto silencio.

* * *

Kakarotto camino por los pasillos con sus pensamientos perdidos. Era más que obvio que Milk lo odiaba más que nunca por lo que hizo, todo por no poder controlar sus celos.

Pero ahora era distinto, ella oficializó su romance con el namekiano, ellos debían besarse todo el tiempo y él debía superarlo por su bien, si no, sentía que explotaría en cualquier momento.

Paro de repente y vio la puerta que era la sala de entrenamiento de Vegeta, entró rápido y vio a su príncipe que ya estaba precalentando. Ordenó su cabeza y puso prioridad a lo único que debía importarle, el entrenamiento.

El chico entró, saludó respetuosamente y comenzó su duro entrenamiento.

* * *

Luego de dos largas horas, Milk terminó al fin toda la comida. Ahora debía bañarse y cambiarse de uniforme para servir la mesa.

Se estaba sacando su delantal y comenzó a salir de la cocina, cuando la puerta del comedor se abrió.

La chica giró y vio a su amo que la miraba.

-Milk, trae el botiquín de primeros auxilios y llévalos a la sala de entrenamiento.

Vegeta no dijo más y cerró la puerta

La pelinegra se sorprendió y fue corriendo hacía su cuarto especial que utilizaba para bañarse y cambiarse. Busco debajo de unos estantes el botiquín y salió rápidamente para adentrarse a donde la habían solicitado.

Vio la luz encendida, pero lo ignoro. Rápido abrió la puerta y entró velozmente.

En el piso yacía una agitado y muy lastimado Kakarotto. Milk se asustó al verlo en aquel estado y sin decir una palabra, se acercó corriendo a él.

Se arrodillo en el suelo y trató de sentarlo despacio.

El chico tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba con dificultad. Sonrió dulcemente al sentir las manos suaves de aquella mujer.

-Kakarotto… estas bien?...

El chico sonrió más y abrió lentamente los ojos. La miró y se sentó despacio.

-El príncipe me pateo el trasero…

-Son unos salvajes…

Milk apoyo el botiquín en el suelo y lo abrió despacio. Sacó una botella con alcohol y mucho algodón.

-Si no desinfecto esto, se pondra peor… podrías… -Milk se ruborizo. -Quitarte la parte de arriba del traje?

Kakarotto la miro despacio y sin decir nada, se bajó a parte de arriba de su spandex. Fue más fácil, ya que el príncipe le había hecho volar su armadura.

Lentamente y con poca fuerza, el chico hizo caso y dejó todo su torso desnudo a la vista de Milk.

Está se puso roja, jamás haba visto al joven así y no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa. Ya que la noche anterior, a pesar de que el chico estaba desnudo sobre el césped, ella estaba tan mal que no le presto atención.

Comenzó a pasar muy levemente el algodón, pero le era muy difícil, sentía su cuerpo temblar. Se estremecía cada vez que lo tocaba.

El joven estaba en silencio y la miraba curioso. Algo pasaba. Milk estaba rara. De repente empezó a sentir una fragancia nueva salir de la chica y lo estaba envolviendo en una paz desconocida.

Sentía deseos por ella, querer besarla, tocarla, pero no entendía porque ese aroma nuevo que ella dejaba salir de su cuerpo, no lo encegueció. Al contrario, lo calmaba. Tranquilizaba su instinto, como si fuera eso lo que él necesitaba, lo que tanto buscaba en ella.

Milk no levantaba la vista, no podía. Estaba perdida en el cuerpo desnudo del chico, no podía dejar de mirarlo y tampoco de tocarlo. Tanto que pasaba el algodón varias veces por el mismo lado y volvía a manchar la piel.

Estaba excitada, se sentía extraña, peor que cuando Dende la besaba con pasión. Sentía su cuerpo arder. No lo pudo evitar y sin querer, mordió su labio inferior con deseo y lujuria.

El hijo menor de Bardock vio ese acto y de repente se encendió. Toda la paz que sintió, se disipó y dio paso a una lujuria incontrolable. Ella hizo un gesto de deseo… ella lo deseaba?...

De repente Kakarotto tomó la mano de Milk, deteniendo lo que hacía. Ya no lo soportaba, estaba reaccionando, todo él se despertaba y haría una masacre. Necesitaba tener lejos a la chica urgente… o bien tenerla en la cama abierta de piernas solo para él.

Milk se sobresaltó cuando sintió el agarre duro del chico, pero sin saber porque, no quiso que la suelte.

-No sigas….

-Pero Kakarotto se infectara… déjame aliviar tu dolor…

-No es ese el dolor que quiero que alivies…

Las mejillas de Milk ardieron descomunalmente y no era por vergüenza. Ella entendió perfectamente la indirecta del chico y sentía que no le molestaba. Al contrario, estuvo apunto de decirle que ella también lo quería aliviar del otro dolor, pero no pudo. Una voz detrás de ellos sonó ronca.

-Y, ya te curaste?... Vamos mocoso, no fue nada. Hay que comer… Luego ve con Dende, el te curara las heridas.

El rostro de Kakarotto se puso sombrío y con desprecio soltó la mano de Milk. Miró a su príncipe serio.

-Prefiero morirme antes que me toque ese tipo verde… -El joven se puso de pie rápidamente con un poco de dificultad. -Estoy bien. Comeré con usted para poder seguir, mi señor.

Ambos saiyajins sonrieron con soberbia y salieron rápido de la sala de entrenamientos.

Milk quedó en la misma posición, en estado de shock. Estuvo apunto de decirle algo terrible al hombre que ya no le importaba en lo más mínimo ella. La rechazó bruscamente y la dejó como si nada.

Milk tomó el algodón y lo tiró con odio, comenzó a llorar de una forma agónica y trató de calmar el dolor que sentía entre sus piernas, cerrándolas fuertemente.

* * *

Las horas pasaron rápidamente en el planeta rojo. El entrenamiento de Vegeta y el muchacho de clase baja había terminado y todo paso con normalidad.

Kakarotto salió de la sala y se paró en jardín del palacio. Milk lo vio irse volando, vio como desaparecía sin siquiera mirar hacía la cocina donde estaba ella.

Se sintió más rechazada y decidió olvidarse de ese asunto, o por lo menos creyó poder.

Vegeta había dejado la ducha y se vestía informalmente, esa noche tenía planes. Iria directo al prostíbulo, buscar a Zou y aprendería todo lo que podría de sexo.

Con ese propósito, salió de su casa rápidamente y fue directo allí.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el hangar real, aterrizaba la nave imperial. La nave más importante y principal del planeta hacía una entrada triunfante.

Al tocar el suelo, la puerta se abrió rápidamente y del interior salieron ambos reyes. Como era costumbre, primero salía la reina, ya que se la consideraba más importante por dar a luz al heredero y detrás, caminaba el rey y soberano.

Era un protocolo, y aunque no estaban aterrizando para llegar a una fiesta, ya estaban acostumbrados.

Dos guerreros se acercaron al ver la nave imperial y reverenciaban con total educación.

La reina levantó la mirada y vio a los hombres parados.

-Dónde está el príncipe?

-Mi señora, el heredero no sabe de su llegada… nadie fue informado.

Celery se giró y miró a su esposo.

-Por qué no lo dijiste?

-No volveremos al palacio aún… Te llevare al norte, a la casa del lago unos días.

Celery levantó una ceja y sonrió soberbia.

-No que ya se te había pasado?...

El rey miró a los hombres serio.

-Busquen nuestras cosas y llévenlas al norte.

-Si señor. -Dijeron los hombres a la vez, desapareciendo y cumpliendo la orden.

El rey se acercó a su esposa y la tomó de la cintura.

-Si, ya se me paso, pero igual quiero estar a solas contigo sin tanto protocolo, debo pedir permiso para eso?

-Tu debes pedirme permiso hasta para respirar… -La reina se alejó. -Está bien… en un mes llegará Tarble y tengo que enfocarme al %100 en eso, no podré descansar, tomaré unas vacaciones anticipadas.

El rey sonrió y sin decir más, se volvió a acercar a su mujer, la tomó de la cintura y salió volando rápidamente.

Dos horas más tarde, el rey aterrizaba en un hermoso jardín lleno de césped verde y pequeñas rocas que marcaban un camino.

La reina apenas fue depositada en el suelo, se quitó los zapatos, el vestido y soltó su cabello.

Parecía una diosa con su cuerpo desnudo, suave y firme. La edad no le hacía ningún reclamo a semejante belleza.

Despacio caminó por el sendero y miró la pequeña casita privada que el rey anterior le había obsequiado años atrás con tal de que ambos dejen de romper habitaciones.

Sonrió ante el recuerdo, aquello sí que era intenso. No podía entrenar con su marido, pues eso siempre terminaba en sexo salvaje y destruyendo alguna sala.

Se giró y vio a su esposo que la miraba hipnotizado. Era más hermoso que antes, cada vez se ponía más maduro y eso la volvía loca.

Caminó unos pasos y se quedó parada bajó aquel árbol, donde había concebido a su primer hijo, aquel que mataron sin piedad unos malditos bastardos cuando aún estaba en su vientre.

Los recuerdos llegaban a ella con dolor. Qué feliz había sido cuando supo que tenía a su hijo, al hijo de Vegeta dentro suyo… y que poco duró esa felicidad, apenas dos meses.

El rey se acercó a su mujer lentamente, se paró detrás de ella y la tomó de la cintura.

-Recuerdos?...

-Ese hubiera sido nuestro primer heredero…

-Pero llegó otro… y no nos podemos quejar… es el mejor.

-Crees que Tarble logre llegar al nivel de Vegeta?

-No lo se, quizás si… fuiste tu el que lo envió lejos por su poder de pelea…

-Si, pero puede que haya podido superarse…

-Seguramente… cuando vuelva, lo entrenare muy duro. Sabes que es nuestro plan b.

-No es necesario. Mi Vegeta siempre estará primero. Él es mi primer y único plan. Tarble será mío, más diplomático…

El rey sonrió a su esposa, se hacía la fuerte, pero era toda una madre sobreprotectora.

-Será como tu digas…

-Vegeta?...

-Si.

-Tu quieres a Veg, verdad?

-Por supuesto, es mi princesa. Ella será todo aquí, será la mejor guerrera.

Celery se dio la vuelta y apoyó sus manos sobre los hombros del rey.

-Más que a Lettuce?...

-Celery, no me preguntes eso. Ambas son mis hijas, solo que una no puedo reclamarla. No puedes comparar el cariño por lo hijos… es como si me dieras a elegir entre Vegeta y Tarble...Yo… los necesito a los cuatro.

-Y a mi?... me necesitas?

El rey acercó más su cuerpo al de su mujer.

-Más que a mi vida mujer… tu eres todo para mi. No me importa nada, ya te lo dije!... Tu eres mia y de nadie más, yo mataria por ti.

La reina apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de su esposo, cerró sus ojos y suspiro.

-Eres un idiota… no quiero que vuelvas a besar a esa puta asquerosa…

-Ella se acercó a mi… no lo volveré a permitir nunca más, solo… no vuelvas a los brazos de él…

-No lo haré, a menos que me traiciones.

-No lo haré Celery, nunca.

-Matarías por mí?...

-Si… ya lo he hecho...

-Mata a Zou…

-Lo haré...pero…

La reina levantó la mirada y miró los ojos de su esposo.

-Pero?

-Permiteme decirle a Lettuce que soy su padre… si tu me permites decirle, yo mataré a Zou. Quiero decirle a Vegeta, Tarble y Veg que ella es su hermana.

-No puedes reclamarla…

-No lo haré. No la reclamare. Pero no quiero a una de mis princesas como sirvienta… La quiero proteger, algún día se enamorara y debo proteger su linaje…

-Vegeta, no te conviertas en tu padre!. Si ella quiere a alguien, tu no te metas en eso.

-No lo haré… pero quiero protegerla, pero si no sabe que soy su padre, ella se confundirá y tratará de alejarse. Quiero tenerla cerca, que ocupe el lugar que corresponde.

-Está bien, lo permitiré, pero yo seré su madre… quiero esa puta lejos de la inocencia de esa chica. Esa mujer es una porquería, le dará un mal ejemplo.

-Si mi reina. Lo que tu ordenes.

La reina sonrió dulcemente, como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía.

-Ahora tendrás cuatro hijos, como debió ser siempre. Yo voy a reclamar a Lettuce. Será mía, mi protegida. Le daré todo lo que una madre debe darle a su hija…

El rey sonrió feliz, se apartó de su esposa y despacio se quitó su armadura, su spandex y sus botas, quedando completamente desnudo. Se arrodilló ante su mujer, y tomó sus piernas suavemente.

-Es por eso que estoy a tus pies… te amo Celery… eres todo para mi.

La reina bajó la mirada y vio cómo su marido acariciaba sus glúteos y pasaba su lengua por todas sus piernas.

No pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos. No había nadie que la tocara como lo hacía ese hombre. Despacio separó sus piernas y se estremeció completamente al sentir la lengua vigorosa de su hombre rozar por todo su sexo.

-Celery….

-Que?...

-Tenemos otro hijo?...

-Mi rey… Veg ya tiene once años, es todo una guerrera… ya no estoy para tener hijos, ya estoy lista para los nietos….

-Está bien, como tu digas mi amor.

Sin decir más palabras, el rey introdujo toda su legua en el interior de su hembra. Sintió como los escalofríos se apoderaban de su cuerpo y casi hace que sus piernas cedan. La tomó con fuerza entre sus brazos y manteniéndola prisionera, seguir con su tarea.

La reina temblaba fuertemente, su esposo la estaba desquiciando. Ya no podía soportar semejante roce, el hombre la penetraba salvajemente y solo utilizaba su lengua.

De repente sintió como su cuerpo se convulsionaba terriblemente, un orgasmo atrevido y voraz, recorrió por toda su espalda.

Celery respiro agitada mientras sentía como su hombre se ponía de pie, la tomaba entre sus brazos y la subía sobre su cuerpo.

El rey no espero más y penetró salvajemente a su mujer. Comenzó a embestirla con fuerza, sin siquiera pensar en todo lo que estaban conversado.

-Vegeta….

-Si?... que….. ah...

-Mata a la puta esa…ahhhh….

-Si mi amor, lo que digas….

El rey no seguía la conversación, simplemente decía a todo que sí, pues ella tenía el poder de hacerle perder la cabeza completamente.

Definitivamente en ese planeta, la que mandaba por completo, era aquella hermosa mujer.

* * *

Vegeta aterrizó en el jardín del prostíbulo y rápidamente entró al lugar. Aún estaba cerrado, no había clientes, pero si muchas mujeres preparándose para abrir el negocio.

Zou vio al príncipe y se levantó de su silla rápidamente, se acercó a él y besó suavemente sus labios.

-Mi hermoso príncipe!, que bueno verte… dime por favor, dime que vienes por tus "clases"?

Vegeta sonrió por la discreción de la mujer.

-Si Zou… vengo a escucharte y no me iré, hasta aprender todo lo que deba saber…

Zou sonrió con ternura, se juró hacer de ese joven inexperto, un dios en la cama.

-Lo harás…. está noche harás gritar de placer a Bulma.

Continuara...


	25. Las enseñanzas de Zou

_**Capítulo 23: Las enseñanzas de Zou**_

 **N/A: Hola!, pido disculpas por el retraso por subir esta historia, estuve trabajando mucho con mis otras historias, terminando "descubriendo nuestro futuro", pero, lo bueno es que ya la termine y ahora me puedo dedicar de lleno a esta.**

**Les comento, que si bien en este capitulo no hay lemon, se hablan de cosas sexuales muy explicitas... Debo reconocer que tuve que volcar todo mis conocimientos que he estudiado, para que sonara mas profesional, pero lo he adaptado para la historia sin que suele muy sexologia-... Nada, pido discreción.**

 **Gracias por los mensajes y por leer, de ahora en mas, me podre dedicar mas a esta extraña historia...**

 **Luxia.**

* * *

 _ **-Entonces, la realidad era que el rey estaba completamente perdido con su esposa…**_

 _ **Bulma lo miró y sonrió.**_

 _ **-Padre, la raza saiyajin se cree muy poderosa, pero todos, absolutamente todos, ceden ante una mujer… bueno, Raditz ante un hombre, pero siempre es lo mismo… lo dominan sus instintos, el sexo gobierna en este maldito planeta.**_

 _ **-Puede ser, casi todos hacen más caso a su intimidad que a su corazón.**_

 _ **-Estos monstruos no tienen corazón… se merecían que alguien los destrozara… todos eran dominados por el sexo.**_

 _ **-Hasta el príncipe?**_

 _ **-Ese más que todos… pero como dije antes, él era mi esclavo sexual, yo le ganaba las batallas, hasta que aprendió como tocarme el desgraciado….**_

 _ **-Aprendió finalmente?**_

 _ **-Si padre… y casi hace que pierda la cabeza, que me vuelva más loca de lo que estaba… casi hace que pierda mis objetivos, mis deseos de venganza… las malditas enseñanzas de Zou casi hacen que me pierda...**_

* * *

Zou se sentó en su gran sillón rojo de terciopelo mirando hacía la cama, prendió un cigarrillo y sirvió dos copas del mejor vino de todo el planeta.

Miró el rostro del joven que tenía enfrente, vio como se sentaba despacio en la cama y la miró intensamente.

-Estás listo cariño?

-Más que listo… -Bebió de la copa que Zou le entregó. -Te escucho.

Zou sonríe y comenzó a hablar sin detenerse.

-Bien, comencemos. He visto lo que le haces a las mujeres y pude ver tus errores. Pero, son comunes, típicos de tu edad. No sabes tocar a una mujer. Eres brusco y solo buscas tu propio placer. Las tocas como si estuvieras desesperados y te nublan la mente. En cierta medida, es bueno que satisfasgas tus instintos, pero, olvídate que una mujer siga tu ritmo o logre excitarse.

Zou se acercó al cenicero y dejó el cigarrillo.

-Debes saber ciertas pautas para poder comenzar el acto sexual sin desesperarte. Y te recomiendo que no enfoques tu mente en tu miembro, si no en el cuerpo de la mujer. Dime, cuantas veces has sentido humedad en alguna hembra?

Vegeta bajó la mirada y habló despacio.

-Nunca… las mujeres de mi harem se tocan solas. Las de aquí están preparadas y Bulma… la condenada jamás se humedece conmigo…

Zou lo miró y notó el sincero rostro del chico.

-Eso es porque vas a la penetración sin detenerte en su placer. Bien. Lo primero que debes aprender es como humedecer el interior de una hembra. Apoderarte de sus más frenéticos instintos, saber que no solo los los tuyos son los que importan.

Vegeta levantó la mirada.

-Y como hago eso?

-Bien, es muy simple.. Te diré algunos pasos que debes aprender. -Zou tomó el cigarrillo nuevamente. -Muchos hombres se centran sólo en mantener una buena erección y que dure lo más posible el coito, lo cual es un error. Realizarle sexo oral a un hombre es una de las prácticas sexuales más cotizadas, convirtiéndolo en el segundo acto más común durante el sexo. Pero, las mujeres también desean sentir ese placer, el sexo oral en ellas es más potente, ya que al sentir la lengua de un hombre en su zona más erógena las hace tener múltiples orgasmos.

Vegeta la miró curioso.

-Dices que yo debo… lamer su intimidad?

-Así es. Sabes lo loca que pone a las mujeres eso?. El clítoris de una mujer es muy sensible y se puede sentir mucho placer estimularlo de esa manera. Debes saber ofrecer generosamente a la mujer gozo y voluptuosidad en un sutil sexo oral. Pero, no te apresures. Hay cosas que debes saber antes.

Vegeta la observó detenidamente.

-Como que?.

-Bien. El primer paso es hacerla sentir apreciada, valorada y en confianza, si una mujer no se siente en plenas facultades no lograrás tenerla concentrada, por ello es fundamental que la mente esté de acuerdo con lo que haga el cuerpo.

Ve lento, no te apresures a quitar la ropa, una mujer valora que aprecien su ropa interior, el como se ve, como fue arreglada para excitarlo. No vayas directo al grano, los besos en todo el cuerpo harán que se vaya entrando en calor sin necesidad de rasgar las vestiduras de su hembra.

Busca el punto débil de la mujer, el que haga erizar su piel, puedes intentarlo en el cuello, en el oído respirando fuerte, bueno no tan fuerte, otro de los lugares puede ser el torso, el abdomen bajo puedes hacerlo suave con la yema de los dedos.

Luego que veas que ella va perdiendo el control por los juegos y las caricias puedes quitar la ropa interior, pero luego de ello no hagas la penetración inmediatamente, se paciente, no dejes que la emoción te traicione, acaricia suavemente el clítoris mientras le das un apasionado beso en sus labios, hazlo suave y delicadamente. Puedes introducir tus dedos dentro de ella, suave, con delicadeza, frotarlos, entrar y salir como si la penetras con tu miembro.

Pero no olvides, sé tranquilo, no llevas prisa, tienes toda la noche. Si actúas como si solo estuvieras de paso para llegar al sexo, ella lo va a notar, y necesitarás más tiempo para que ella consiga excitarse. Llénate de su esencia, cubre tu piel con su aroma. Debes impregnarte de su olor, su fragancia. Igual que tu, debes hacer con ella, llenarla de ti, para que ella no te pueda sacar de la cabeza. Es fundamental que seas suave, tocarla de manera sutil y sexy, de esa manera lograrás hacerla gemir.

Acaricia sus piernas lentamente mientras la miras a los ojos. Soba sus glúteos con delicadeza, como si aquello es un premio que debes disfrutar y no un pedazo de carne. Besalo con deseo. Los besos apasionados son un arma poderosa de excitación femenina. Luego vuelve a zona más sensible, abre sus piernas con delicadeza y allí es cuando el sexo oral comienza a ser tu mejor aliado. Como le haces sexo oral a una mujer?. Muy simple. Primero debes ponerte de una manera cómoda entre sus piernas, no es algo rápido que harás fugazmente. Aunque no lo creas, tú también lo disfrutarás mucho. Debes llevar tu lengua justo al centro más sensible de su cuerpo, debajo y sobre su clítoris. No olvides que durante este acto debes dar suaves golpes con la lengua alrededor de él. Luego puedes penetrarla con ella, meter todo lo que puedas hasta el fondo, sin dejar de tocarlo. Tus dedos te pueden ayudar. Los orgasmos que experimentan las mujeres con esta práctica son más intensos que cualquiera.

Zou miró al joven que la miraba con la boca abierta y sonriendo.

-La mujer en ese momento ya estará excitada, ahí puedes comenzar con la penetración, pero por favor, no lo hagas como un martillo mecánico, rapidez no significa placer, hazlo en ritmos intermedios, suave y luego puedes incrementar la rapidez y la fuerza.

Pregúntale qué le gusta, diviértete, se trata de sentir, pero no eyacules a los tres minutos tomate tu tiempo, mira su cuerpo con calidez, aprecia sus atributos, estimulala, concéntrate sin olvidarte del punto débil, este mezclado con la intensidad puede desatar el clímax para ella, una vez se termine la relación jamás pregunté "te gustó?". Se educado.

Vegeta quedó en completo silencio mientras miraba perplejo. Jamás en su vida creyó escuchar algo así… acaso todo eso era posible? Tomó de su vaso nuevamente hasta vaciarlo. Estaba tenso y pensó que difícil sería todo aquello.

Volvió a mirar a Zou y pregunto tímido.

-Y… luego?...

Zou sirvió su copa nuevamente y sonrió.

-Una vez que logres penetrarla y sentir al fin su excitación, puedes comenzar con el siguiente juego. Pero que este sea para ambos, no solo para ti. Que sea algo que los dos lo disfruten y que los vuelva loco juntos. Puedes ser un poco agresivo o brusco, pero no te pases o la asustaras. Hablarle sucio, agarrarla por el cuello sin lastimarla, dale nalgadas, todo esto las excita y las hace sentir domadas por su macho. Pero debes hacerla como un macho de placer, no como su dueño o un ser posesivo. Ella será tuya dependiendo como la toques y eso implica que sepas hacerlo. Esto es placer, no una batalla de egos y ver quién domina a quién, se supone que la victoria es de los dos al llegar al placer extremo. El sexo es más placentero cuando los dos lo están disfrutando. Gánate su confianza y ella no tendrá reparos en decirte las cosas que le gusta y cuáles no con honestidad.

Zou se puso de pie de golpe y caminó suavemente a lado de Vegeta, se sentó a su lado y despacio tocó su pierna, subió lentamente y apretó con fuerza miembro duro del chico.

-Vegeta, debes aprender a controlar tu cuerpo también. Es importante. De lo contrario, echarás todo a perder.

Vegeta toma lo mano de Zou y la apartó.

-Lo intento, pero me imagino a Bulma debajo mío, sometida a todo esto y no puedo controlarme…

Zou sonrió.

-Debes hacerlo. Si es necesarios, date placer a ti mismo más seguido, pero controlate.

Vegeta levantó la mirada y la miró perplejo.

-Que que?...

Zou cubrió su rostro agotado.

-Vaya que estás retrasado… No importa, luego te hablaré de eso. Sigamos con las clases.

Zou se puso de pie y tomó su copa mientras se paraba delante de la ventana.

-Bien, una vez que ya estés en su interior, jugaran juntos. Tu la tocaras, sentirás su cuerpo y la dejarás libre, que haga lo que su cuerpo le exige. Tu no la controlas, solo dedícate a tus juegos que deben volverla loca. Uno de ellos es disfrutar de sus pechos y llenarla de placer. Los senos son una de las zonas más sensibles que responden al tacto ligero. Muerdelos ligeramente, bésalos, acaricialos. Comienza lento dibujando el contorno con los dedos. Mientras estás trazando los círculos, respira fuerte sobre sus pezones. Ella se retorcerá de deseo y justo cuando ella te pida que vayas a su pezón, entregas tu golpe maestro. Hazlo masajeando ligeramente el otro. Una vez que ya estás completamente convencido de que está excitada y apunto de llegar a su orgasmo, llega el otro juego….

Vegeta la miró.

-Cual?...

-Las posiciones. Sabes, a nosotras las mujeres nos aburre muchísimo ser penetradas siempre de la misma manera. Acostadas con las piernas abiertas mirando el techo, eso es bueno para el juego previo, pero aburre luego de un rato. De rodillas y manos en la cama, estar en cuatro solo aumenta el frenesí, pero también aburre después. Sentadas es excitante, pero nada relajante. Paradas es lindo, pero muy agotador… Hay más posiciones que nos vuelven locas y son mejores.

-Más?... -Vegeta dejó el vaso sobre la mesa de noche de Zou y la miró expectante. -Debes decirme.

Zou sonrió.

-Bien. Hay miles, debes aprender a usar tu imaginación. Hay algunas que son efectivas y muy arriesgadas, pero demasiadas buenas. También suelen tener nombres, por ejemplo, "El Deleite"... Carnal y salvaje. Ella deberá acercarse al borde de la cama con las piernas muy abiertas, mientras tú te arrodillas al frente, dejando tu miembro a la altura de su entrada. La mujer debe abrir las piernas y recibirte. Con esa posición puedes besar y lamer sus senos hasta cansarte... ; Luego puedes aprender "El Molde"... Romántica y placentera. Los dos se tienen que acostar en posición fetal, tu detrás de ella. La mujer debe tener las piernas cerradas para mayor roce del miembro, mientras tu haces movimientos suaves y ritmados, con una penetración lenta y profunda. Tus manos quedarán libres para que tengas acceso a los senos y al clítoris, lame su cuello en esa posición, estallara en extasis.

Vegeta bajó la mirada, no sonaba muy complicado, al contrario, Zou lo hacía ver todo muy sencillo. La miró a los ojos.

-Hay más?

Zou sonrió.

-Hay miles. Te daré la mas fáciles por ahora, cuando ya las hayas hecho todas y te aburras, te enseñare más.

-De acuerdo. Continua entonces.

-Bien. Otra sencilla para alguien que recién aprende es "El Sometido"... Dominante y excitante. Mientras tu permaneces acostado boca arriba en la cama o el suelo totalmente recto, ella se colocara encima tuyo con las piernas abiertas, como si te estuviera montando, pero dándote la espalda. Los movimientos son hacia arriba y hacia abajo, lo que permite una penetración profunda…

Vegeta miró ofuscado.

-Ella jamás accedería a montarme… ni siquiera me la quiere chupar sin que la obligue…

-Sexo oral… usa bien los términos, no dejes que la bestia te gane. Y si, puede que ella se niegue a montarte, pero eso solo pasara si fallaste con tus juegos previos… Para ese punto, ella debe estar igual o más excitada que tu, no se te hará tan difícil convencerla en que se siente arriba tuyo. Pero, si aún persiste en negarse, no olvides que puedes ser un poco dominante. Puedes moverla a tu antojo y ella accederá… aunque diga que no, se dejara dominar.

Vegeta sonrió de lado.

-Espero que así sea… Cual más?

Zou volvió a servir las copas. El chico hacía preguntas, y participaba. Eso quería decir que estaba desinhibido y dispuesto a aprender como sea. Continuo.

-Bueno, una común y efectiva se llama "La Fusión"... Suave y delicada. Tu debes sentarte un poco inclinado hacia atrás, con las palmas de las manos en el suelo o en la cama. Ella debe sentarse sobre ti, con las piernas estiradas o flexionadas, manteniendo también su espalda reclinada hacia atrás y apoyándose con las palmas de las manos tal como lo hace su pareja. Deben seguir el ritmo juntos y chocar sus genitales, es muy común que lleguen juntos al orgasmo.

Después tenemos "La Mariposa"... Fuerte y arrebatada. La mujer estará recostada boca arriba sobre una superficie plana y recomiendo hacerlo sobre una mesa. Tu, debes estar de pie, te colocarás frente a ella, que debe poner sus piernas sobre tus hombros. Aprovecha a tocar sus piernas y besarlas, pasa tu lengua sobre ellas, estimula muchísimo. Por último te recomiendo "Postura Indra"... Vulnerable y estimulante. Tu te colocas sobre tus rodillas. La mujer, recostada boca arriba, coloca sus pies contra tu torso. Debes inclinarte hacia adelante para comprimir los muslos de la mujer contra tu pecho, logrando una penetración profunda y una gran estimulación. Esa sin duda es una de mis favoritas.

Vegeta miró por la ventana y veía como se ponía oscuro levemente mientras analizaba cada palabra de Zou. Ella lo miraba atenta y continuo.

-Bien. Después de todas las posición y juegos, te puedes dejar llevar tranquilo al orgasmo. Recuerda que las mujeres somos multiorgasmicas y es necesario que nos den nuestro tiempo. Tu mente debe estar enfocada en eso y esperarla como sea.

Una vez que hayan concluido los dos, no puedes perder el clima. Debes seguir con tus estimulaciones y tu cortesía. Ser un caballo… pues no olvides " el que es caballero, repite". De esa manera, te aseguras volver a tomarla No te pongas de pie o te vaya inmediatamente, eso puede ser hiriente o de mala educación, termina el trabajo, consientela, acariciala, besala. Porque si no dejas caer el ambiente, puedes volver a repetirlo. Las mujeres les encanta saber que son irresistibles y que te pones fogoso con solo verla, olerla o besarla. No esperes a llevarla a la cama. Improvisa! Hazlo en la cocina, en el salón, en el jardín, donde sea, rompe la rutina y verás como se volverá loca por volver a estar contigo. Entiendes la teoría?.

Vegeta levantó la mirada y sonrió.

-Entendi todo. Mi cerebro procesa la información rápidamente. Quiero hacerlo… quiero hacer todo eso con la maldita loca…. quiero que pierda la cabeza!

-Recuerda todo lo que te dije.. claro que si quieres puedes practicar antes… Te puedo traer una de las chicas y…

-No… -Interrumpio. -Se lo quiero hacer a ella.

Vegeta sonrió ansioso. Zou lo miró.

-Aún no estás listo. Es solo teoría. Cuando aprendes a luchar, debes entrenar y enfrentarte con alguien, no estudias las técnicas.

Vegeta se puso de pie.

-Quizás tengas razón… Ve a buscarla y prepararla para mi esta noche… Si fracaso, vendré mañana y entrenare con alguna mujer… Pero primero… debo hacerlo con ella.

El guerrero camino hasta la puerta, la abrió. Zou lo detuvo.

-Vegeta… Usa la imaginación cariño… No seas tan explícito, puedes dejar salir de tu mente las cosas más dulces y sexy si te lo propones… Se cariñoso y muéstrale la sangre caliente de un príncipe…

Vegeta giró y sonrió.

-Si logró sacar un mínimo suspiro de sus labios, vendré mañana y te traeré mucho dinero…

Salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta. Zou sonrió.

* * *

 _ **Bulma se giró y miró el rostro rojo del cura que miraba el suelo completamente tenso.**_

 _ **-Lo siento… muchos detalles?.**_

 _ **-Perdón… es la primera en mi vida que escucho cosas como esas… No soy tonto, conozco el metodo de reproduccion, pero no sabía que se podian hacer esas cosas….**_

 _ **Bulma sonrió.**_

 _ **-Bueno, la iglesia cree que el sexo es solo para tener hijos, pero… para los demás, es una de las actividades más ricas de practicar sin ese fin…**_

 _ **-Si lo se. Perdón por comportarme así… puedes contarme otra cosa por favor?**_

 _ **-Estas excitado?**_

 _ **Isaías levantó la mirada completamente rojo y miró sorprendido a Bulma.**_

 _ **-Que?...**_

 _ **-Por que si te excita la teoría… no te imaginas como te pondrá la práctica… -Bulma miró la ventana. -Te hablaré de otra cosa así te calmas, luego tendré que volver a eso, porque sin duda fue algo fundamental que cambió por completo el rumbo de la historia.**_

* * *

Horas más tarde Kakarotto llegó a su casa. Esta estaba vacía. Vio una nota de su madre pegada en la heladera diciendo que iría a trabajar. Que Blue estaba con Raditz y Bardock en su casa, buscando las últimas cosas que le faltaban para mudarse definitivamente a esa casa. Le escribió que tenía comida en la heladera y que lo amaba.

El joven sonrió, su madre siempre preocupándose por ellos, aunque no le agrado mucho la idea de que siga trabajando embarazada.

Sabía que de seguro su padre se habría molestado, pero Gine era así, nadie podía con ella.

Sin pensar más, Kakarotto se fue directo a bañarse. Se relajó en la ducha pensando seriamente lo que había pasado en la sala de entrenamiento.

El aroma de Milk era nuevo y extraño. Lo había inundado de una paz muy extraña, algo que jamás sintió. Quería tomarla, hacerle el amor suavemente en el piso, besarla, acariciarla. Pero luego ella se mordió el labio, así como a veces hacía Pepper, pero esto a él nunca le ocasionaba nada, en cambio verla a ella casi lo descontrola.

Sintió su cuerpo arder, su excitación aumentó todavía más. Ella había hecho una señal de deseo. Eso estaba muy mal. Se supone que lo odia y lo desprecia, por qué haría algo así?.

A qué demonios estaba jugando esa chica?. Que acaso no sabía que ante cualquier movimiento sexy ante él, su cuerpo reaccionaria y explotaría?... No, no lo sabía. Es obvio que no, o no se atrevería a tanto.

El chico cerró la ducha y se quedó tenso mirando la nada. Acaso sería posible que ella… lo desee?.

Kakarotto sacudió la cabeza negándose una mentira que de seguro su cerebro le jugaba. Estaba tan necesitado de ella, que ya estaba imaginando cosas. Por que era más que obvio que es no era cierto. Ella le pertenecía al estúpido namekiano, y jamás se entregaría a él.

El muchacho salió de la ducha, tomó una toalla y la puso alrededor de su cintura. Camino por la casa semidesnudo ya que se encontraba solo y fue directo a la heladera. Sacó los platos que su madre había dejado para él y se sentó a comer un poco más calmado. Algo en el aroma de Milk lo había relajado y eso lo dejó un poco tranquilo. Solo debía ignorar la seña escandalosa que había hecho ella.

Comió tranquilo, pero un golpe suave en la puerta hizo que el chico mirara curioso. Alguien llamaba a la puerta y no sabía quién podría ser.

Camino despacio hasta la abertura de entrada y abrió lentamente. Cuando miro hacia el exterior, casi se muere de un infarto. Su corazón latía tan rápido que sintió que se saldría de su caja torácica.

Trago saliva con dolor y habló despacio.

-Milk?...

* * *

Una hora antes, Milk estaba dentro de su ducha personal, dentro del palacio. Estaba muy excitada y enojada. Se lamentaba totalmente lo que le estaba pasando.

Salió de la bañera, se cambió con un uniforme y comenzó a peinarse. Cuando terminó su tarea, se dio cuenta que las habitaciones estaban todas limpias y la comida toda echa. Tenía aproximadamente dos hora hasta la cena, y servir la mesa.

Decidió entonces salir un rato a despejarse un poco. Cuando salió hasta la cocina, vio parada a Let y una hermosa mujer de cabello negro que sonreía y hablaba muy a gusto con la chica híbrida.

Milk se acercó despacio y miró a la mujer.

-Hola… buenas tardes…

La mujer se giró, miró a Milk seria y luego de unos segundos sonrió. Se abalanzó a Milk y la abrazó como si fuera su madre.

-Hola preciosa. Tu eres Milk verdad?... Mi hijo hablo mucho de ti hace unos meses. Como estas?

-Bien… -Milk la miró curiosa. -Su hijo?

Let sonrió e interrumpió.

-Milk., ella es Gine. La madre de Kakarotto. Ella es la repartidora de carne de los reyes. Vino a saludarme. Mira, está embarazada.

Milk abrió la boca sorprendida, pero no dijo nada, pues no entendía muy bien cómo debía reaccionar. Levantó la mirada y sonrió.

-La felicito…. Debe estar muy contenta de tener otro bebé…

-Bueno, no te mentire, estoy un poco cansada de tener hijos, pero luego cuando los veo, me enamoro como tonta y me doy cuenta que todo vale la pena…

-Tantos hijos?

-Milk, Gine espera su sexto hijo!...

-Que?... seis hijos?... es mucho…

Gine sonrió.

-Lo se. Pero bueno, no me importa. Los amo a todos. Dime, tu no tienes hijos?

-Que?, yo?... no, solo tengo 15 años!

-Bueno, yo a los 15 años ya esperaba a mi primer hijo…. jaja. Lo siento.

Milk miró el suelo y se sonrojo.

-Yo aún soy virgen….

-Comprendo… Bueno, ojala tengas hijos algún día… quién sabe tus hijos en algún futuro terminan siendo mis nietos…

Milk miró a Gine y se puso completamente roja. La mujer decía cosas que la incomodaron mucho, pero no pudo decir nada. Vio como Gine se tomaba el pequeño vientre y se sentaba. Let se acercó preocupada y tomó su hombro.

-Gine, estas bien?, que te paso?

-No es nada. Es mi sexto embarazo, pero está siendo más complicado. Debo tomar una medicación, porque me duele mucho mi útero.

-Gine, tomaste la medicación hoy?

-No, la olvide en mi casa. Debo ir por ella. -Gine intentó levantarse, pero un dolor fuerte la hizo sentarse rápidamente. -Me duele…

Milk tomó sus manos y la miró con cariño.

-Iré por ellas. Dígame dónde está su casa, yo las traeré rápidamente.

-No quiero molestarte… -Gine volvió a tomar su vientre y puso una mueca de dolor. -Lo siento.

-Tranquila, no es molestia. Por favor, dígame donde vive así voy enseguida.

Gine sonrió y le dio la dirección exacta de su casa.

-Quizás no haya nadie, golpea la puerta, si nadie te contesta, debajo de una piedra color amarilla están las llaves. Entra y ve a mi cuarto, en una mesa de noche están las pastillas. Si?

-Entendido, ante todo, le pido permiso para entrar a su casa…

-La tienes, apresúrate por favor!

-Si, por supuesto. -Milk anotó la dirección mentalmente y salió volando rápido.

Let se acercó a Gine y trató de darle agua. Está se sentó normalmente rápido y sonrió tranquila.

-Oye… no te dolía el vientre?...

-Eh?... a si… uff como duele… jeje.

Let alzó una ceja notando que Gine había fingido el dolor.

-Que tramas mujer?

-Yo?... nada, claro… ojala Kakarotto ya se haya bañado...

* * *

 _ **-Gine es perversa….**_

 _ **-Si bastante. Pero es madre, comprendo que lo único que quería era ver a su hijo feliz.**_

 _ **-Si, pero acaba de mandar a la chica a la boca del lobo…. Si Kakarotto no controla sus instintos… la destrozara…**_

 _ **-Si.**_

 _ **-Si?**_

 _ **-La destrozara!... -Bulma miró por la ventana. -Lo hizo…**_

 _ **Isaías se puso de pie horrorizado.**_

 _ **-Que?... lo hizo?... la mato?.**_

 _ **Bulma lo miró.**_

 _ **-No, no la mato, pero si la destrozó… Tranquilo, no paso en ese momento, pero estuvo muy cerca…**_

 _ **-Pobre Milk…**_

 _ **Bulma lo miró.**_

 _ **-Yo no creo que Milk lo haya pasado muy mal en ese momento…**_

 _ **-Como?... entonces ella le correspondió?...**_

 _ **Bulma sonrió con picardía.**_

 _ **-Sí padre. No le** **mentiré** **… Milk le correspondió bastante y volvió loco a Kakarotto… todo por volver a tener alta su autoestima… se puso en modo de seducción y eso fue lo peor que pudo hacer...**_

 _ **Continuara...**_


	26. La heredera

Capítulo 24: La heredera.

 **N/A: Hola, ante todo pido disculpas por el retraso, esta historia me quedo muy atrás, prometo que ahora que finalice "Descubriendo nuestro futuro", comenzare a dedicarme al %100 a esta historia.**

 **Gracias a todos por sus mensajes. Les deseo una** excelente **pascuas si la** festejan **y si no,... Aprovechen y coman chocolate queso alegra la vida!.**

Besos, Luxia.

* * *

Milk miró al joven semidesnudo que tenía en frente de sus ojos. No pudo evitar sentir arder todo su cuerpo. Otra vez sentía que moría con tan solo verlo.

Kakarotto estaba confundido, lo último que espero en su vida era tener a la mujer que tanto deseaba en la puerta de su casa… su casa, la que estaba totalmente sola en ese momento…

El joven sacudió la cabeza tratando de enfocarse y miró los ojos negros de la mujer frente a él.

-Milk... qué haces aquí?

-Yo… eh, bueno, la señora Gine me envió a buscar unas pastillas… le dolía su vientre y vine a buscarlas…

Kakarotto reaccionó de inmediato al escuchar el nombre de su madre y la palabra dolor.

-Que?, mi madre no se llevó su medicina!?... Maldición.

El chico entró rápido a su casa y dejó la puerta abierta. Milk entró despacio viendo el interior del lugar y le pareció un lugar muy acogedor y hogareño, igual que su casa en la tierra. Suspiro con nostalgia.

Miró la mesa y vio comida, dedujo que había encontrado al chico comiendo desnudo y eso le hizo hervir la sangre.

Kakarotto estaba desnudo, solo con una toalla, tal como una vez él la había encontrado a ella en su casa.

Sonrió sin querer. En ese momento ella se había molestado mucho, y ahora, lo veía en la misma situación y veía como el chico la ignoraba y ahora era ella la que se excitaba al verlo.

Se odio en silencio.

Volvió a mirar el pasillo de la casa cuando vio que el joven aparecía de nuevo con la caja de pastilla.

La miró incrédulo y levantó la ceja.

-Milk… según esto, la pastilla del día de hoy, mi madre ya la tomó!... no puede tomar dos el mismo día, le hará mal!

Milk lo miró sorprendida.

-Pero… ella dijo que le dolía, que las había olvidado.

-Mira, no creo que se haya olvidado de verdad de tomarlas, mi padre la controla todo el tiempo… Creo que mi madre te mintió…

-Como?... y por qué haría eso?

-Bueno, cuando mi madre quiere estar a solas con mi padre, me echa muy sutilmente, inventa algo para que salga de la casa… quizás quería hablar con alguien en el palacio y para que tu no escuches, te mintió.

-Ella hablaba con Let… pero hizo muecas de dolor, creí que de verdad se sentía mal…

-Si, no es la primera vez que lo hace… bueno, falsa alarma, ella estará bien. -Kakarotto se hizo el frío, caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió despacio. -Gracias por preocuparte…

El joven miró sonriente a Milk y espero a que saliera rápido, mientras le rezaba a todas las deidades del universo entero que la chica se vaya rápido, antes de que cometiera alguna locura.

Milk se ofusco con odio. La estaba echando?... hace dos meses, ese chico lo único que hacía era perseguirla y querer tocarla y ahora, ella estaba ahí, en su casa y él la echaba!...

Esto la superaba. Quién demonios se creía que era?... Acaso ya se le pasó el celo?... Era un idiota!, pero si creía que a ella le importaba, estaba equivocado. Ella no le importaba, ella tenía a su novio y no le importaba…. o eso trataba de creer.

Milk caminó despacio hasta la salida completamente furiosa.

-Lo siento.. no quería molestarte. De verdad me preocupe por tu madre… ya me voy, no te seguiré molestando con mi presencia…

-No dije que me molestaras… solo no quiero que te retrases en tus cosas…

El chico no sabía qué decir ante aquel reclamo. Estaba descesperandose de nuevo. Ese aroma que tanto le gustaba. Sentía tantas ganas de tirarla en el suelo y tomarla hasta cansarse, pero debía controlarse como sea.

-Está bien, da igual. Me voy no quiero ser inoportuna… quizás estás esperando a tu noviecita…

-Quien?... -El chico la miró curioso.

-No te hagas. La chica esa… con la que andas para todos lados…

Kakarotto cerró un poco la puerta impidiendo que salga. La miró detenidamente y hablo.

-Hablas de Pepper?.

-No se como se llama y tampoco me importa. Con permiso.

El joven sonrió sin querer.

-Estas celosa?.

-Celosa?... de que?, de esa?... por favor!... -Milk se comenzó a sentir nerviosa. El chico la estaba acorralando con palabras que no quería escuchar. Decidió huir del tema. -Yo no siento celos de nadie y menos de esa chica. Además yo tengo a mi novio Dende… jamás sentiría celos de nadie.

El rostro del chico se puso sombrío de repente. Kakarotto sintió una punzada fuerte en su pecho. Caminó hasta ponerse frente a la puerta evitando el paso.

-No nombres a ese imbécil en mi casa… te lo prohíbo!

-Y tu no me nombres a la estúpida de tu novia!. Déjame pasar!

Kakarotto para esa instancia ya había perdido el hilo de la conversación. Se sentía enojado. Cómo se atrevía esa mujer que tanto deseaba, venir a su casa y nombrar al maldito hombre verde que sabía bien cómo la besaba y seguramente la tocaba. Le hervía la sangre con solo pensarlo.

De un golpe cerró la puerta y se acercó a Milk sin siquiera escuchar lo que decía.

-Basta!. Me importa una mierda Pepper, tú no puedes venir a mi casa y nombrar a ese idiota… lo mataría ahora mismo si pudiera!.

-Tu ya basta!. No me vengas con tus amenazas!. Además qué demonios te hizo Dende para que quieras lastimarlo!?. Vete con la estúpida de tu novia!

-Deja de nombrarlo!. Odio que digas sus nombre!... odio que lo nombres como si fuera todo para ti! Sí, sabes que, tienes razón, mejor me voy con Pepper...

Milk se asustó un poco cuando vio al guerrero caminar hacía ella, pero rápido se le fue cuando escuchaba lo que el chico le gritaba. El no le podía reprochar nada, Dende no le hizo nada, en cambio su novia… Milk se molesto el doble.

-Lo nombró cuando quiero!, no me vengas tu a decirme que hacer, vete con esa zorra que te monta como si fueras un caballo y déjame en paz!

Kakarotto la tomó rápido de la mano y sin pensar la acercó a su pecho desnudo.

-Basta, basta!, deja de hacerme enojar!... Y para que sepas, me tiene que estar montando porque tu no lo haces!

-Eres un imbécil!, como si te importara!. Eres un cínico!. No esperaste nada para meterte con una zorra!

-Si, mientras tu te metes con ese maldito tipo verde que solo quiero destruirlo!, quiero matarlo, lo odio, lo odio!

Kakarotto ya no escuchaba ni la mínima palabra de lo que decía Milk, ni tampoco pensaba lo que él mismo decía. No podía controlar su instinto. Tomó las dos muñecas de Milk y de un solo movimiento la giró y la apoyó contra la pared de la cocina.

Milk sintió un pequeño golpe en su espalda, pero lo ignoro totalmente, ella también estaba demasiado sumergida en la discusión y no sabía porque, pero lo que menos sentía en ese momento era miedo. Lo miró con furia.

-Y yo odio a la estúpida de tu novia!. Ella debería morirse, debería explotar en mil pedazos porque es una maldita zorra! Dende por lo menos es respetuoso conmigo y me trata como un verdadero hombre! Claro, como yo no me acosté contigo te fuiste corriendo a buscar una maldita puta que te abra las piernas!

-Cállate, cállate!... yo soy un hombre, yo debería ser tu hombre!, pero no claro, te conformas con ese maldito imbécil, que no te merece!... no te merece! Y si, me fui con una cualquiera para no tomarte y hacerte de todo, yo si te respeto!... tu deberías estar en mi cama con las piernas abiertas, tu!

Milk safo una de sus manos y comenzó a golpear a Kakarotto en el pecho.

-Que sacrificio!... tu no eres un hombre, eres un maldito animal que se acuesta con la primera que se le ofrece… ella tampoco te merece!. Te odio, te odio! Los odio a ambos! Eres un imbécil, un animal!, te odio!

-Si?, yo tambien te odio!, te odio por hacerme desearte tanto!, porqué no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza!. ! Yo tengo que ser tu hombre… nadie más! Te deseo tanto que mi cuerpo me duele, el alma, mi corazón!, te amo maldita sea!

Milk quedó helada con lo que escucho, aún así estaba tan furiosa que no logró reaccionar correctamente.

-Si… si… -Milk lo miró a los ojos, no estaba segura con lo que diría, pero no lo pensó más. -Quisiera ver que tan hombre eres…

Y Kakarotto dejó este mundo para entrar al mundo animal que llevaba en su ser. Sus ojos se volvieron blancos, presos de la lujuria y lo último que dijo, casi salió por inercia.

-Bien… lo verás entonces...

Kakarotto no la dejó decir nada. Sin medir sus actos la beso con desenfreno. Y para su sorpresa, sintió como Milk lo atrapaba con sus brazos y lo besaba tan desesperada como lo hacía él.

Milk no se dio cuenta en qué momento tomó su cuello con sus brazos. No fue consciente como abría su boca y dejaba que la lengua del chico la invadiera por completo y menos se dio cuenta cuando ella misma se vio haciendo lo mismo.

El saiyajin quedó preso del deseo. Sin pensarlo tomó a Milk de sus piernas y la subió sobre su cuerpo, y pensando que ahora si la mujer se enojaría, la reacción le sorprendió más. Ella levantó sus piernas y rodeo su cintura. Kakaroto se perdió completamente, se cegó y ya no pudo controlarse más.

Se giró rápido y se acercó a la mesa, se separó un segundo de sus labios para mirar lo que había, con una mano sostenía el cuerpo de Milk y con la otra tiro todo lo que había arriba del mueble. Sin pensar un segundo, volvió a tomar los labios de la chica que respiraba con dificultad, pero que lo recibía nuevamente con pasión.

Apoyo a la pequeña criatura en la mesa y la recostó un poco, subiendo él encima de ella. No podía tranquilizarse. Se estaba perdiendo sin duda.

Milk sin embargo no estaba mejor que él. Sabía que debía detenerlo, decirle que parara, pero no podía. Al contrario, creía que si el chico la dejaba, se moriría. Necesitaba sus labios, que la tomara y aunque eso estaba mal, no podía parar.

Sin perder más tiempo, Kakarotto subió el uniforme de Milk con su mano, mientras con la otra seguía sosteniéndola fuertemente. Comenzó a tocar sus glúteos, sus piernas con mucha fuerza, dejando toda su piel roja y llena de marcas. De un solo tirón, se sacó la toalla que traía puesta quedando completamente desnudo.

Milk tembló ante ese acto y no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa. El chico se estaba poniendo duro con mucha fuerza y se estaba descontrolando. Quería parar, decirle que se detenga, pero no pudo. Kakarotto comenzó a frotar todo su miembro en su intimidad y ella simplemente se quedó inmóvil, atrapada en una fuerte excitación.

Y Kakarotto la sintió… y perdió la cabeza. No podía reaccionar, Milk estaba húmeda, completamente excitada y desprendiendo ese aroma nuevo que tanta paz le traía. Y lo entendió. Ella lo deseaba igual que él. Eso era aquel aroma, su deseo por él.

Sin pensar, tomó la ropa interior de Milk y rápido la arrancó de su cuerpo, mientras besaba su cuello marcándolo todo y tocaba sus senos por arriba de la ropa. No entendía que pasaba, solo quería satisfacer sus instintos.

Y Milk se sintió como una saiyajin, porque también se moría de ganas de satisfacer lo suyos.

-Kakarotto…

-NO!... yo soy tu hombre… tu eres mía!. Me deseas, como yo te deseo a ti… Dime la verdad… dime si me deseas o no...

Milk ardía de excitación, pero también tenía miedo. Ella era virgen y como estaba la situación, el chico la destrozaría.

-Yo… si...… pero… vas a lastimarme!...

Kakarotto volvió a tomar sus labios con pasión, no podía dejar de besarla. Y que ella declarara que lo deseaba lo estaba volviendo loco. Sabía que debía detenerse, que podría matarla con solo embestirla, pero simplemente ella lo deseaba… y él no podía más.

El chico se acercó todavía más a su intimidad, y sin penetrarla, rozo todo el lugar con la punta de su miembro. Milk tembló ante esa acción, simplemente se estaba olvidando de que podía morir en tan solo un segundo en cuanto él metiera dentro de ella semejante cosa. Cerró los ojos y espero lo peor, pero demasiado deseosa.

Y en un segundo, quedaron los dos paralizados cuando la puerta se abrió de repente, salvando a Milk de una muerte segura, pero muy satisfactoria.

* * *

 _ **-Oh por dios!... gracias al cielo interrumpieron!...**_

 _ **-Sí padre, interrumpieron en el momento justo para suerte de Milk… casi era asesinada siendo penetrada!... Que feo sería morir así…**_

 _ **-Bueno, a ti te romperá el cuello una navaja muy afilada en unas horas…**_

 _ **Bulma levantó las cejas y miró al cura irónica.**_

 _ **-Gracias padre, usted si que sabe tranquilizar a las personas.**_

 _ **Isaías miró el suelo apenado.**_

 _ **-Lo siento, tienes razón. Perdóname.**_

 _ **-Está bien no se preocupe. Quiere saber quién interrumpió?**_

 _ **-Si por favor, cuéntame del héroe!**_

* * *

-HIJO DETENTE AHORA MISMO! LAS VAS A MATAR!

Kakarotto se giró furioso y miró a su padre.

-VETE! ELLA ES MÍA!

Bardock miró el rostro de su hijo que estaba completamente fuera de sí. Sus hermosas esferas negras habían desaparecido por completo y dieron lugar a dos cuencas vacías. Su cola estaba carrasposa y bien erguida y todo su cuerpo se veía más grande de lo normal. Típico de un animal en celo a punto de destrozar a su presa.

El hombre no podía creer que podría ver a su propio hijo en ese estado. Rápidamente se acercó a él y lo tomó con fuerza de ambos brazos liberando a la chica que tenía sometida contra la mesa. Se giró y la miró.

-Qué demonios haces tú aquí!?... VETE AHORA MISMO O TE MATARA!.

Milk no reaccionaba, estaba temblando llena de terror y excitación. Ya no estaba segura de que hacer.

Kakarotto se removía entre los brazos de su padre intentando liberarse para agarrar a Milk. Bardock trataba de sostenerlo, pero el chico estaba desencajado, parecía tener más fuerza que cualquier guerrero. Creyó que se zafaría en cualquier momento.

-TE DIGO QUE ME SUELTES!... ES MÍA!.. ELLA ME DESEA!

El padre del chico abrió los ojos con tremenda sorpresa y rápido miró a Milk. Está aún seguía arriba de la mesa, con sus piernas abiertas y mostrando su intimidad completamente excitada. Bardock giró su cuerpo junto con el de su hijo para que no vea esa escena.

-Cálmate por favor hijo!... ella no es una saiyajin, no podrá soportar toda tu fuerza, la matarás!

El joven seguía removiéndose con brutalidad.

-ES MIA!, ES MIA!... TU NO ME LA PUEDES QUITAR!, LA HARE MIA!

Bardock giró el rostro y miró a Milk.

-VETE POR FAVOR!... TE DESTROZARA COMPLETA!

Milk reaccionó para su suerte. Vio cómo el hombre más grande tenía al más joven con fuerza y se vio ella misma en una pose demasiado sexy.

Cerró sus piernas rápidamente y bajó como pudo de la mesa. Se dio cuenta lo mucho que le dolían sus extremidades inferiores, pues noto la tremenda fuerza que tuvo que ejercer cuando tenía semejante hombre encima suyo.

Se paró en el suelo y trató de caminar, pero sus piernas la traicionaron y cayó de golpe al piso.

Kakarotto al verla moverse, se zafó con fuerza y desprendió un aura blanca alrededor de su cuerpo. Bardock se asustó y cedió sus brazos, ya que el aura de su hijo lo azotó a dos metros, liberándose.

Este se giro y de una manera muy veloz, se tumbó encima de Milk, haciendo que está se golpee la cabeza contra el piso.

Y ahí Milk entendió que de verdad se iba a morir. El chico volvió a besarla con más fuerza. De repente sintió el sabor a sangre de su boca, pues el chico la besaba con tanta pasión que le estaba lastimando los labios.

Trató de zafarse, pero nuevamente el se metía entre sus piernas. Para su suerte, otra vez los brazos de Bardock la salvaron.

El hombre levantó más fuerte a su hijo desprendiendo un aura blanca también. Lo tomó con más fuerza y lo tiró al otro lado de la habitación rompiendo los sillones de la casa.

Bardock miró a Milk.

-Estas bien?

Milk no podía hablar. Tenía los labios llenos de sangre y unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Asintió con la cabeza mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.

-Vete, por favor!. Tu no tienes idea de lo que causas en mi hijo!... Te matará si lo vuelves a provocar!...VETE!

Milk se sobresalto del susto ante el grito desesperado del padre de Kakaroto. Rápido corrió hasta la puerta, la abrió y salió volando del lugar.

-NOOOOOO!.

Kakarotto grito tan fuerte que Bardock creyó que se rompería la garganta. Vio a su hijo que se prendió con furia y trató de salir de la casa. Bardock cerró los ojos, se concentró y con todo el dolor de su alma, golpeó demasiado fuerte en la cabeza a su hijo.

Este sintió tremendo golpe y cayó al suelo de manera inmediata. Se desmayó al instante, quedando tendido en el suelo.

Bardock suspiró con dolor, para su suerte el golpe fue certero y pudo dormir a su hijo. Lo único que rogaba a los dioses es que cuando se despierte, no vuelva a ese semejante estado.

* * *

Zou aterrizó en el jardín del valle real. Caminó rápidamente hacia la casa de techo color rojo y golpeo despacio la puerta.

Unos minutos después, Bulma abrió la entrada y la miró a los ojos.

-Y yo que pensé que hoy se iría al harem…

Zou sonrió. Despacio entró a la casa y camino directo hasta la cocina. Miró las hornallas prendidas y se acercó despacio.

-Que haces ahora cariño?

Bulma camino detrás de ella y la miró despacio.

-Jabón. -Bulma se paró detrás de Zou y la miró profundamente. -Dilo… lo que sea debes decirlo…

La pelinegra se giró y miró los ojos de Bulma.

-De qué hablas?...

-Vamos Zou, sabes que te conozco. Algo te inquieta…. algo pasará y no sabes como decirmelo… Se muy bien que cuando quieres empezar una conversación, preguntas que estoy haciendo, a pesar de saber que no te importa…

Zou sonrió y tomó asiento en una de las sillas.

-Es cierto, creo que te subestimo… eres más inteligente de lo que pensé.

-Habla Zou…

-Antes, quiero preguntarte, cómo demonios hiciste para sacarle tanto dinero a Broly?...

Bulma se acercó a las hornallas, apagó una y se quedó revolviendo una olla.

-No se… solo le dije que debía darme más dinero y el puso eso en la mesa… es todo.

-Eres demasiado buena cariño… Te quiero para mi como sea!. Quiero hacerte la puta principal de todos mis prostíbulos… mi heredera.

Bulma se giró y la miró detenidamente.

-Tu heredera?...

-Vamos Bulma. Soy una especie en extinción. La última que queda de mi olvidado planeta, al igual que tu. Mi hija jamás seguirá mis pasos, la reina no lo permitiría… Ya soy grande, debo retirarme. Necesito asegurar mi jubilación...

Bulma sonrió.

-Sabes, en la Tierra, mi ex planeta natal, yo era la heredera de una de las empresas más importantes del mundo… tenía poder… mucho!

-Aquí también… Vamos cariño!, soy la puta más deseada de todo el planeta, crees que no tengo poder?.

Bulma apago la otra hornalla y dejo la olla sin tapa. Camino hasta Zou y se sentó delante de ella.

-Si, creo que lo tienes… pero aún creo que me falta para ser como tu… Tengo otros planes Zou.

-No se cuales sean, pero tienes tiempo para ello… Si tu te conviertes en mi sucesora, podrás tener lo que quieras, incluso concluir esos planes más de una vez…

Bulma sonrió.

-Y tu crees que el estúpido principito permitirá que me des tu corona de puta?... Digo, porque el niño no me deja ni bañarme sola prácticamente…

-Y es ahí cuando empieza la verdadera charla entre ambas…

-De qué hablas?

-Bulma, Vegeta y tu están jugando un juego muy peligroso… Un guerra de egos y se que quieres ganar…

-Lo se… Y lo haré. Ganare.

-El problema es que si tu sigues con esta guerra, él nunca dejará de estar encaprichado contigo… así jamás podre reclamarte!

Bulma sonrió perversamente.

-Lo se… por que supones que eso es malo?...

-Por que yo te quiero en mi trono Bulma, quiero que seas la mejor puta de todas y con el príncipe dando vueltas, no puedo!.

-Y eso que tiene?... Crees que me importa?

-Vamos, de verdad quieres ser tomada todo el tiempo por ese chico que no sabe ni hacerte gemir?

-Me da igual… para mi es un imbécil más, como todos los hombres…

-No Bulma, ya no puedo esperar más… Debes concluir con esto… debes… debes dejarte ganar!

Bulma levantó la mirada incrédula y hablo no muy tranquila.

-De qué demonios hablas Zou?... Me estás pidiendo que finja y deje que gane?...

-Si… y si no lo haces por las buenas, me temo que lo harás por las malas…

-A qué te refieres?

-Vegeta está más que convencido que te hará gemir y gritar… él me fue a buscar para que le enseñe cómo tocar a una mujer… Sabes, si es tan bueno como el padre, Bulma créeme… te atarás a él de por vida y yo no quiero perderte!

Bulma sonrió irónica.

-Así que clases de sexo… quién lo diría….

-Bulma escúchame, no te vayas ahora!. Ese muchacho es obstinado!. El consigue todo lo que quiere y lo que ahora quiere es que tu grites su nombre al tener un orgasmo y te juro… que lo conseguirá!, los hombres del trono son cumplidores en la cama… te lo digo por experiencia!... ese niño hoy conoció muchas cosas del sexo.. está noche te hará gritar de placer…

-No lo hará… te lo aseguro.

-Bulma… deja que lo haga!. Disfruta de una buena sesión de sexo, deja dominarte, grita, hazlo!... y así, solo así ese chico te dejará en paz. Una vez que gane la guerra te liberara y así yo podré tomarte!...

Bulma levantó la mirada y vio los ojos color ámbar que le hablaba con suplica.

-Y si no me deja en paz?...

-Lo hará, eres solo un juguete nuevo, una pieza difícil. Cuando logre hacerte gritar de placer, te dejara… Ya lo veras!

Bulma frunció las cejas.

-Bien… eso lo veremos… Zou, que no entiendes que yo necesito a ese hombre a mis pies!?

-Bulma, no te sirve de nada tener al príncipe en tus pies!, jamás ascenderás a nada!. En cuanto se case con alguna hembra, tu pasaras a segundo plano y no te quedará nada!... Créeme, lo mejor es dejarlo ahora que estás a tiempo, ven conmigo, se mi heredera y ten al planeta Vejita en tus manos… o entre tus piernas!

Bulma sonrió.

-Bien, seré tu heredera Zou… pero a mi modo. Ten paciencia, asumiré tu trono a mi manera.

-Bien, como quieras… yo te lo advertí. Queda en ti como sigue tu camino, mientras seas mía, hazlo como quieras. -Zou se levantó y caminó hasta la salida. -Solo no te enamores de él Bulma… porque si lo haces… será tu fin.

La mujer miró el suelo y esperó a que Bulma la siguiera. Está se levantó de la silla en silencio, dejó las ollas sobre las hornallas y camino hasta Zou. Tomó de su mano y sonrió.

-Te prometo que jamás lo haré… seré digna de tu trono Zou… ya lo veras!

-Eso espero… vamos, esta noche conocerás al nuevo príncipe Vegeta!.

Ambas mujeres salieron de la casa juntas y volaron hasta el prostíbulo de Zou.

* * *

Raditz llegaba tranquilo hasta su casa. Aterrizó en el jardín, dispuesto ver a su amante y bañarse. Hacía escasos veinte minutos que había dejado a su hermana pequeña en el palacio con su mamá, pues fue extraño que su madre le haya pedido que la lleve ahí con ella y no a su casa, pero de igual manera obedeció y la dejó en la cocina de Vegeta.

Camino contento, estaba feliz. En unos meses llegaba el segundo príncipe y él sería su guardia personal tal como Nappa lo era de Vegeta. Sería ascendido gratificantemente y eso lo hacía feliz. Tendría más privilegios y más dinero para su madre y su hermosa criatura Lucky.

Entró despacio a su hogar, pero unos ruidos extraños llamaron su atención. Camino por la pequeña sala, esa que su madre y su hermanita más pequeña habían decorado solo para él.

Atravesó la cocina y fue directo hacía su habitación. Los ruidos se hacían cada vez más intensos. Algo estaba mal, pues parecían gemidos profundos.

Sin dudarlo abrió la puerta de golpe y la escena que lo esperaba lo dejó en estado de shock.

Ira, odio, venganza atravesaron por todo su cuerpo al ver a su pequeño con otro hombre.

Lucky se levantó enseguida de la cama con el rostro completamente asustado. Miró a su amo lleno de pánico.

El hombre grande y mayor que estaba en la cama de Raditz se giró y vio a los ojos al pelilargo que lo miraba con furia.

-Que demonios estas haciendo?

-Amo… espere… puedo explicarlo!...

-CÁLLATE MALDITO TRAIDOR!

Raditz entró rápidamente a la habitación, tomó del cuello al hombre que yacía desnudo en la cama y apretó con tanta fuerza que no se dio cuenta cuando quebró su tráquea.

Lucky se tiró al suelo y comenzó a llorar.

-Amo… lo siento!...

Raditz estaba furioso. Se giró y tomó al chico del brazo.

-Por qué?...POR QUÉ DEMONIOS ME TRAICIONAS ASÍ!?... TE HE DADO TODO!...POR QUEEEEE!?

Raditz levantó su otra mano dispuesto a asesinar al chico con un solo golpe. Este lo miro y lloro sin parar.

-Él…. mi señor, él es mi padre… él cree que tiene derecho a violarme cuando quiera…

Raditz lo miró con los ojos abiertos y horrorizado.

-Que?... no me mientas..

-Jamás lo haría!... ese hombre es mi progenitor!. Él me vendió a Zou… él abusa de mi desde que soy pequeño!... yo nunca pude liberarme de él…. mi amo, usted me ha liberado de sus cadenas perversas… máteme, pero usted me ha salvado… lo amaré por toda la eternidad!..

Raditz miró el suelo en silencio. Soltó al muchacho y lo miró despacio.

-Tu me amas?...

-Sí amo. Yo lo amo!. Ese hombre que ve, lo único que ha hecho es arruinarme la vida, pero debía obedecerlo o mataría a mi madre… Usted le ha dado fin a mis pesadillas… yo seré suyo hasta el fin…

Sin pensarlo, el muchacho se acercó a Raditz y lo abrazó con fuerza. El pelilargo no entendía nada, no sabía si el chico decía la verdad, pero ya no le importaba. Era la primera vez en la vida que alguien le declaraba su amor. Sabía que no le correspondía, él aún no había llegado a ese sentimiento, pero se sintió feliz.

Lucky lo amaba y él debía protegerlo. Bajó la vista y despacio tomó el mentón del chico con su mano. Sonrió despacio y lo beso dulcemente.

-Ya está mi amor… él jamás volverá a tocarte!. Nadie lo hará!... te lo prometo.

Lucky sonrió y lo abrazó con más fuerza. Cerró los ojos y sonrió con victoria.

"Maldición, casi descubre que aún sigo trabajando para Zou… seré cuidadoso la próxima…"

El chico se separo despacio, bajó hasta el suelo, se arrodillo ante su amo y comenzó a besarlo por todo su cuerpo.

Raditz sonrió, cerró los ojos despacio, mientras sentía la lengua caliente del chico sobre su miembro.

-Mi amo… lo amo tanto… siempre seré suyo… para siempre!

Raditz bajó la vista y miró los ojos sincero del muchacho.

-Eso espero Lucky… esta es la última vez que otro hombre te toque… eres mio y de nadie más!... Si alguien se atreve a tocarte, yo lo matare!

-No será necesario, porque no volverá a pasar… ese maldito está muerto, gracias a usted…

Lucky sonrió dulcemente y volvió sus labios hacía el miembro de su amo. Lo metió en su boca y comenzó a lamerlo. Raditz sonrió. Realmente estaba feliz.

 _ **Continuara...**_


	27. Cambios

**_Capítulo 25: Cambios_**

 _ **-Lo engañó…**_

 _ **-Se lo dije… hombre o mujer, las putas solo quieren dinero padre… Lucky no fue la excepción… Él nunca dejó de trabajar para Zou…**_

 _ **-Y tu?... te convertiste en su heredera finalmente?**_

 _ **-Usted, qué cree?**_

 _ **-Pues… que ya es de noche y me muero por saber que paso entre el rey… digo, el príncipe Vegeta y tu?... que paso con Kakarotto y Milk…. los reyes!, quiero saber todo!**_

 _ **Bulma sonrió.**_

 _ **-Bien, parece que debo ir más rápido entonces… le contare que paso con Vegeta y conmigo esa noche…**_

 _ **-Bulma…**_

 _ **-Si?**_

 _ **-Él te gano, verdad?**_

 _ **Bulma miró hacia la oscura noche a través de la ventana.**_

 _ **-Si… él me ganó… y yo también…**_

* * *

-Estas preciosa Bulma… debo reconocer que está vez me lucí…

-Si Zou, lo que digas…

La mujer levantó la mirada y vio los ojos apagados de Bulma.

-Qué pasa cariño?, estás de mal humor?

-Si, un poco. Siento que está noche será muy aburrida y muy larga… El principito de verdad creerá que podrá conmigo y eso me estresa…

-Bueno, si cedieras un poco y disfrutas, no estarías estresada… al contrario…

-No lo haré Zou… no fingiré, jamás y menos ante él. Además, esa cosa que metes en mi cuerpo, realmente me hace doler.

-El anticonceptivo?

-Si, eso… Es una aguja muy grande y me duele, todos los días me pones esa cosa.

-Tienes razón. Desde mañana te daré las pastillas. Esas duran más tiempo, pero pueden fallar y créeme, lo que menos quieres es que falle y tener un hijo con Vegeta…

Bulma la miró sería.

-Y por qué no?

Zou la miró más sería y tomó sus hombros.

-Porque sería la estupidez más grande del mundo… Primero, no puedes ser la reina del prostíbulo preñada y segundo, tener un hijo te ata de por vida, con el niño y el hombre… Mírame Bulma, yo quiero mucho a Lettuce, pero hubiera deseado no tenerla. Solo la hago sufrir con mi estilo de vida que ella finge no saber y que es peor, su padre me ignora y prefiere a otra antes que a mi… No Bulma, lo peor que te puede pasar es tener al hijo de Vegeta.

Bulma miró hacía la ventana y sonrió perversa. Quién iba imaginar que esa sería una buena idea. No dijo nada más y se dejó terminar de preparar como siempre.

Zou terminó los últimos detalles y salió con Bulma de la mano. Camino por el prostíbulo mientras veía como los hombres iban llegando de a poco.

Todos aquellos se volteaban a mirar a Bulma y ver lo sexy que estaba. Algunos le preguntaban a Zou si podían tomarla, pero esta decía que no tristemente, que aunque quisiera, esa noche sería para el príncipe.

Todos al escuchar esa declaración no insistían más, pues no se tocaba jamás la propiedad de la realeza.

Zou y Bulma salieron del lugar y volaron juntas hacia el palacio.

* * *

Milk había llegado al palacio de una forma deplorable. Tenía la ropa toda rota, marcas por todo su cuerpo y lágrimas en los ojos.

Cuando llegó a la cocina, la vio vacío. Fue directo a su baño privado, se quito todo y se dio una ducha con agua bien fría.

Escucho desde el interior a Let que le preguntaba cómo estaba, qué hacía, pero Milk fingió estar tranquila y le decía a Let que no pudo encontrar la casa de Gine y que se había ido a dar una vuelta por ahí.

Let le creyó y le dijo que no se preocupara, que Gine estaba bien y que se había ido con su pequeña hija hacía la cocina de los reyes.

Milk escuchó y sintió su pecho arder. No había duda que la mujer lo había hecho a propósito, pero no podía culparla, ella tenía la misma culpa que el joven saiyajin.

La pelinegra salió de la ducha, tomó su uniforme y se cambió rápidamente. Se miró al espejo para peinar y noto sus labios todos lastimados.

Sin pensarlo, tomó una de las cajas de Let, busco lápiz labial rojo y se puso como pudo en el lugar. Le dolía y ardía, pero debía soportarlo. En unos minutos debía entrar al comedor y no quería que se notara lo que su estupidez había ocasionado.

Pensó en Dende y en todo lo que había pasado. Pensó en la fuerte discusión que había tenido con Kakarotto y lo excitada que la puso, y lo peor, recordó cuando el chico le había dicho que la amaba.

Tembló de repente, se sintió arder. El le decía que la amaba y entendió porque estaba con una mujer saiyajin, simplemente ella no podría soportar semejante hombre.

Sin saber porque, la lágrimas volvieron a salir de sus ojos. Sin duda estaba atormentada y confundida. Definitivamente se había vuelto loca.

Salió del baño, trato de calmarse y fue directo a la cocina. Faltaban solo cinco minutos para escuchar la campana que anunciaba que el príncipe está listo para comer.

Suspiro con pesadez, mientras colocaba todos los platos sobre uno de los carros y colocaba el vino en su lugar de siempre.

Sin duda su vida se estaba convirtiendo en un infierno y sabía perfectamente que ella era la culpable de todo.

Pasaron los minutos y escucho la campana. Suspiro nuevamente y salió hacía el comedor.

Vegeta estaba sentado en su lugar de siempre. Ya se había bañado y preparado. Quería comer rápido y salir a esperar a Bulma. Ya había pensado muy bien cómo la recibiría el día de hoy y estaba muy ansioso.

Levantó la mirada y vio a Milk. Frunció el ceño al verla de una forma muy deplorable. Tenía los labios pintados, pero de igual manera se le notaba que estaban lastimados. A pesar de que se había bañado, tenía un olor peculiar, muy familiar. Tenía el rostro rojo y marcas en sus piernas y brazos. Sus ojos estaban llorosos y caminaba nerviosa.

Vegeta sonrió al darse cuenta.

-Casi te viola el mocoso, verdad?...

Milk dejó de servir la comida y lo miró perpleja.

-Cómo lo supo?...

-JA, tonta. Se te nota, no puedes ocultarlo… Y?, lo logró?

Milk bajó la mirada y habló pausado.

-Su padre llegó a tiempo.

-Casi te quitan la virginidad mocosa… Si que eres tonta. Si sigues así, no podrás zafarte de él… Y quiero que estés en perfectas condiciones. Pronto será su aniversario y quiero que sirvas las mesas y atiendas a todos. Entendiste?

-Sí amo…

Vegeta sonrió perverso.

-Más te vale que te portes bien.. y deja de perseguirlo, él ahora tiene una hembra de verdad para montar!

Milk apretó los dientes con furia. No entendía por qué demonios se ponía furiosa cuando escuchaba esas palabras.

-Una maldita puta…

-Ah… mira eso... estas celosa… Quién lo diría…

-No estoy celosa!...

Vegeta la miró sorprendido por el arranque extraño de la chica.

-Oye no me grites o te matare!

-No me importa!... si quiere matarme, solo hágalo… Estoy harta de todo esto…

Vegeta se puso de pie con furia y camino hacía Milk. Está no bajó la mirada y lo miró desafiante. El guerrero hirvió de odio.

-Ya no me tienes miedo ni me respetas… me estoy cansando de ti…

-Lo respeto… pero no le temo. Que me hará?, matarme?. Ya le dije,hágalo!. Libéreme de este infierno de una vez por todas…

Vegeta la miró a los ojos unos minutos y sonrió perverso.

-No Milk… no te matare… jamás te daré esa satisfacción… pero yo haré que me vuelvas a temer… ya veras… -Vegeta se sentó de golpe y cruzó sus brazos. -Termina de servir y lárgate!

Milk bajo la mirada. Se había comportado como una tonta. Pero no se pudo contener, de verdad su amo la había hecho enojar, y sin darse cuenta, le había dado el pie para que finalmente, llevará a cabo su venganza.

* * *

Los reyes estaban sobre la cama de la casa de las montañas. Estaban acostados y desnudos. Se miraban sonrientes mientras hablaban acerca del futuro de sus hijos.

-Vegeta, cuando regresemos debemos comenzar con las cosas del trono y acomodar ya a nuestros hijos.

-Bien. Que debemos hacer?

-He estado buscando una buena mujer para Vegeta. He encontrado una saiyajin que me gusto mucho. En dos días la veré en la arena. Combatiré con ella, quiero ver su poder. Ella sabe que si logra demostrar su destreza, se casará con Vegeta.

-Y si no se soportan?.

-No me importa. Solo quiero un heredero, luego que haga lo que quiera. Solo debe meter su miembro dentro de ella, concebir a mi nieto y lo demás, lo decidirá él…

-Como digas. Tarble?

-Mi pequeño llega en un mes. Ya tiene su guardia personal?

-Si, el consejo real eligió a Raditz, el segundo hijo de Gine. Yo estuve de acuerdo. Tuvo un excelente desempeño en las misiones, debía tener un mejor rango.

-Es eso, o es que quieres que tu sobrino sea reconocido?

-Si, también eso. Estará cerca de su primo menor y me gusto la idea. Además Gine se alegró con eso, pues Raditz ahora irá a pocas misiones y se quedará cerca de ella…

-Gine si que es una consentida, siempre logra hacer lo que ella quiere.

-Es mi hermana Celery, se que nadie debe saberlo y que no la puedo reclamar como tal, pero siento aprecio por ella… no quiero que sufra.

-Es por eso que permitiste al fin que se quede con el tonto de Bardock?.

-Mientras mi padre no se entere, ya no me opondré… Llevan 22 años sufriendo con eso, es tiempo de terminar ya…

-Bien como digas.

-Qué hay de mi princesa?

-Veg aún le faltan 4 años para salir del campo de entrenamiento. También está con su prima Tamago. No creo que aún esté lista para sacarla de allí. Si lo hacemos y no es poderosa, no me lo perdonará.

-Es orgullosa mi pequeñita…

-Tiene a quién salir…

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron.

-Bien, entonces está decidido. Si la mujer te demuestra que es digna de llevar a tu nieto, la elegirás y Tarble tendrá toda su casa lista, con guarida incluido.

-Si. Debo encontrar una sirvienta para el. Reclamare a Lettuce, no será la mucama de su hermano. Vegeta tiene a la niñita esa que trajo de la purga. Debo buscar una chica que sirva a mi pequeño… Me encargare de eso cuando volvamos al palacio. Y otra cosa…

-Dime mi reina.

-Los regalos Vegeta… debemos buscar ya los regalos...

-Bien, pero eso será mañana… -El rey se subió arriba de su esposa y comenzó a besarla. -Ahora estamos ocupados…

La reina sonrió y se dejó llevar por las caricias de su esposo.

* * *

Bardock escucho la puerta cerrarse y miró despacio hacia la entrada. Vio a su mujer e hija caminar juntas y tomadas de la mano. Gine levantó la mirada y vio el desastre que había en su hogar. Tomó a su hija en brazos y se acercó despacio a su hombre.

-Bardock.. que ocurrió aquí?...

-Gine… la chica que tiene loco a nuestro hijo estaba hoy aquí y él… él casi comete una imprudencia…

La mujer abrió sus ojos grandes y tapo su boca con horror.

-Oh no… la lastimo?

-Casi, llegué justo a tiempo. Me llevaré a Kakarotto mañana mismo lejos, nos iremos unos días hasta que se le pase. Necesito que vayas con Raditz o que el venga hacia aquí, no quiero que estén solas, pero de verdad necesito sacar a nuestro hijo del planeta… no lo podre controlar de nuevo.

-Dónde está?

-En su cama. Tuve que golpearlo fuerte para que se detenga… está hecho una fiera… Es peligroso Gine, no puedo permitir que mi hijo siga así.

Gine bajó a Blue en el suelo, se acercó a su hombre y lo abrazó.

-Está bien cariño, lo que tu digas.

-Iré a la casa de Raditz ahora mismo y le explicare lo que pasó. Le pediré que venga o que las reciba a ambas en su casa.

Gine asintió con la cabeza y miró muy preocupada su hogar. Sin duda todo aquello fue su culpa y la hizo sentir terrible.

-Deja las cosas así, cuando regrese, limpiare todo. Baña a Blue y dale la cena, yo ya regreso.

Bardock salió rápido de su casa y fue directo a la casa de su segundo hijo para contarle lo que pasó.

Gine lo vio irse y tomó de la mano a Blue que estaba en silencio sin entender nada. Trató de parecer calmada y llevó a su pequeña para bañarse juntas.

* * *

Vegeta terminó su comida y se fue rápido del comedor. Fue directo a su cuarto, preparó dos copas de licor y se sentó ansioso a esperar.

No lo negaba, estaba extremadamente nervioso. Era la primera vez en su vida que formaba estrategias para el sexo y no para una batalla.

Se quedó en silencio cuando la puerta fue tocada. Sonrió contento y dio permiso para que pasen.

Pero, se desilusionó al ver una de las mujeres de su harem. La miró frustrado.

-Que demonios quieres?

-Mi señor… la mujer rubia, la que está preñada… está gritando de dolor, dice que el bebé está por nacer…

-Y qué demonios quieres que yo haga?... Ve y busca al sujeto verde, avísale a él, yo no soy médico!

-Sí mi señor, sólo quería avisarle, otra cosa… Debo buscar al señor Nappa?

-No, debe estar en el prostíbulo y no te quiero ahí, eres mía y te pueden confundir con una puta del lugar… Mejor ve a la casa y busca a su hermana, la mocosa promiscua. Dile a ella que el bastardo nacerá y que le avise a Nappa, no creo que le interese mucho, pero hay que decirle de todas maneras, él sabrá qué hacer con el mocoso después…

-Sí mi señor. Permiso.

La chica se giró pero no cerró la puerta, se chocó de frente con Zou y Bulma. Las tres mujeres se miraron.

-Hola preciosa, como estas?

-Hola mami Zou, estoy bien. Sabes, la rubia maldita está en trabajo de parto, si ves a Nappa, dile que su hijo está por nacer, yo llamare a Dende.

Bulma miró a las mujeres y frunció el ceño. Con que la misteriosa rubia estaba por parir y finalmente, el padre era Nappa.

Zou sonrió.

-Nappa está en el prostíbulo, lo buscaré y le diré…. aunque no creo que le importe mucho.

-Si, lo se, pero luego de parir, la número 18 debe volver al harem de mi señor, y él es el que debe fijarse que se hará con el bebé.

-Comprendo, bueno Prim yo me encargo, ve a tu cuarto preciosa y trata de acompañar a la maldita.

-Si mami Zou.

La chica se giró y salió corriendo hacía su cuarto. Bulma miró a Zou y pregunto curiosa.

-"Mami Zou…"

-Ella era mía antes de que el rey se la una buena puta, la tuve desde que tenía 16 años, prácticamente la crié. Además, todas me llaman así, soy la madre de todas…

-Comprendo… hay mucho que debo aprender.

-Si cariño. Ellas me respetan y jamás me traicionarían. De verdad me ven como una madre, es por eso que son tan leales y me obedecen… Debes aprender a dominar a todos, hasta a las mujeres.

Bulma asintió con la cabeza y quedó en silencio.

-Bien, estas lista Bulma?… llegó el momento…

La peliazul sonrió, esto sería divertido.

* * *

Bardock aterrizó en el jardín de su hijo muy preocupado. De verdad las cosas de su hijo menor lo estaban perturbando.

Se acercó a la puerta y quiso tocarla, pero esta se abrió sola, avisando que su hijo no la había cerrado correctamente.

Entro rápido a la residencia humilde pero bien conformada y cerró la puerta tras él. Bardock se detuvo de golpe al escuchar gemidos salir de una de las habitaciones. Al principio se puso nervioso. Al parecer su hijo estaba con una mujer y él estaba siendo inoportuno. Se giró sobre sus talones dispuesto a salir del lugar y esperar a que amaneciera y Raditz este desocupado, pero un grito muy masculino lo detuvo… ese no era el grito de su hijo.

Bardock abrió los ojos más grande cuando escucho al dueño de ese grito, gritar algo y no entendió nada.

Camino despacio hacia la habitación de su segundo hijo y abrió la puerta, tal como él había hecho hacía unos días atrás, descubriendolo con su mujer.

Sin pensarlo, Bardock abrió la puerta y se impactó con lo que vio. Su hijo estaba con… otro hombre…. El pelilargo estaba detrás del muchacho penetrándolo con furia, mientras este gritaba como loco.

Miró el suelo y vio el cuerpo muerto de otro sujeto. Se imagino cualquier cosa. Raditz levantó la vista y miró con horror el rostro de su padre.

-Papá….

Este no dijo nada, se dio la vuelta en silencio y trató de huir del lugar. Raditz se apartó de Lucky y lo dejó caer contra la cama. Se puso rápido un pantalón y corrió detrás de su progenitor.

Bardock que seguía en shock, abrió la puerta de la entrada y trato de salir de la casa, cuando sintió la mano de su hijo en su brazo que lo detenía.

-Papá… por favor, espera… espera…. deja… déjame explicártelo…

-No quiero que me digas nada… -No sabía bien porqué, pero sacó su brazo rápidamente cuando sintió el roce de su hijo. -Me voy con tu hermano, cuida a tu madre y hermana….

Bardock salió como un rayo de la casa de su hijo y suspiro pesado, no podía creer lo que sus ojos vieron. Su hijo estaba con un hombre… Se sintió un fracaso. Un hijo loco por una humana y el otro acostándose con… hombres… Tomó vuelo y despegó enseguida.

-Hice todo mal… maldición, soy el peor padre del mundo…

El hombre voló más fuerte con dirección a su casa, no sabía como reaccionar a esta verdad, como se lo diría a su mujer. No sabía qué pensar sobre esto. Su hijo estaba con un hombre… y sin duda, era su culpa.

Cerró los ojos lleno de frustración y se perdió en el firmamento.

Raditz se sentó en el suelo. Estaba avergonzado. Jamás en su vida creyó que su padre lo pudiera ver así, haciendo eso, con un hombre. Pero el era así, eran sus gustos. El sentía atracción por el sexo masculino, no podía evitarlo.

Lo intento, lo hizo miles de veces, hasta estuvo con una mujer, pero no pudo, nunca le gusto, ni sintió nada, el quería a los hombres, pero como se lo diría a su padre, no sabia que hacer se sentía devastado.

Lucky salió de su cuarto, vio a su amo en el suelo y se acercó despacio. Se sentó a su lado y acaricio su mano.

-Mi amo… que ocurrió con su padre?...

-Se fue… no me quiso ni mirar a los ojos… me debe odiar…

-Por que amo?.. que tiene de malo?, usted me contó que una vez lo vio a él teniendo sexo con su madre, que tiene que lo vea conmigo?...

Raditz levantó la mirada y miró los ojos hermosos de su esclavo.

-Todo Lucky… en este planeta los hombres solo están con mujeres, la gente como yo es rechazada y nos toman como asquerosos, pervertidos y degenerados…

-Pero mi señor, yo amo que usted sea pervertido y degenerado conmigo…

Raditz sonrió, tomó el mentón de su pequeño y le dio un suave beso.

-Para ti los soy… pero para los demás no. No soy normal Lucky… así son en este maldito planeta.

-Pues déjeme decirle que es una vil mentira. En el prostíbulo de Zou, hay muchos hombres que iban por mi… no es justo que mi amo pase por esto cuando hay muchos como nosotros.

-Quizá tengas razón, y no me importaría… pero ese hombre es mi padre y yo lo respeto con todo mi ser…. no quiero que me odie.

Lucky se acercó a su amo, se sentó sobre sus piernas y le sonrió.

-Es su padre mi amo… si lo quiere lo aceptará como sea.

Raditz suspiro con pesadez. Quizás Lucky tenía razón, pero él se sentía mal de igual manera. Hasta no volver a ver en los ojos de su padre, orgullo por el, el jamas volvera a ser feliz.

* * *

Vegeta levantó la mirada y sonrió perverso. Bulma entraba a su cuarto junto con Zou en silencio las dos.

Se veía hermosa, Zou la había preparado más linda que nunca con un camisón de seda color rojo, unas medias hasta el muslo de color negro y zapatos bien altos. Tenía el cabello suelto y su maquillaje se veía delicado y fino.

Simplemente le encantó la vista, pero se juró ir despacio y muy tranquilo. Se puso de pie, se acercó a las mujeres y le sonrió a Zou. Esa le devolvió la sonrisa y suspiro.

-Bueno, espero que esta noche sea positiva para todos… Yo me iré a hacer parir a una de mis niñas y llamar a Nappa… Cualquier cosa, estaré en el palacio príncipe.

-Gracias Zou… -La mujer se giró y salió rápidamente de la habitación. Vegeta la vio cerrar la puerta y miró a Bulma. Está lo observaba en silencio, pensando que en cualquier momento se le tiraría encima para comenzar con sus actos patéticos.

Pero Vegeta no lo hizo. Tomó de la mano de Bulma y la hizo caminar hasta su sillón. Ella levantó la ceja sin entender qué pasaba y trató de zafarse, pero Vegeta la sostuvo más firme y no la dejó escapar.

-Que pasa mi hermosa loquita?... ya te quieres ir?, pero si ni siquiera empezamos…

-Por qué no?... por qué tardas tanto?...

Vegeta sonrió y siguió caminando hasta su sillón. Se sentó en el lugar y la sentó a su lado. Tomó una copa de licor y se la entregó a Bulma.

-No hay prisa… tenemos toda la noche… Toma, bebe.

Bulma miró la copa y miró a Vegeta.

-Qué es esto?.

-Licor, no tiene nada malo, yo tomaré lo mismo.

-Esto tiene alcohol?

-Si.

-Yo no puedo beber alcohol…

Vegeta la miró en silencio y se quedó escuchando, la loca empezaba a hablar de nuevo sola y él se dispuso a escuchar la conversación con quien sea que la mujer tenía.

 _-Bulma, no puede beber eso, tu tomas muchos medicamentos…._

-Lo sé Tight, pero creo que no estoy tomando los medicamentos, hace tiempo…

 _-Cómo lo sabes?.._

-Bueno, si los tomara no te estaría escuchando, no crees?...

Vegeta sonrió, la mujer si estaba loca, pero a él le encantaba. Decidió intervenir en el tema.

-Tienes razón, no tomas ningún medicamento, puedes beber tranquila…

-Y si me hace mal?

-A quién le preguntas?

-A ti, simio idiota, hay alguien más en este cuarto?.

Vegeta rodó los ojos, ella se iba y venía y eso lo molestaba, y más cuando le faltaba el respeto de esa manera. Pero no podía hacer nada, era ese maldito carácter que tan tonto lo dejaba. Trató de calmar su furia y levantó su copa.

-Bebé loca… deja de dar vueltas.

Bulma torció el labio, miró el vaso y despacio lo poso en sus labios, abrió su boca y dejó que el liquido corriera a través del esófago.

Ardia un poco, pero tenía un sabor muy rico. Sonrió sin querer.

-Es muy rico, no crees?

Vegeta no respondió. Espero a ver a quien le hablaba ahora la loca. Ella lo miró y levantó una ceja.

-Por qué no me respondes?...

-Por qué estás loca… Quieres más?

-No veo por que no… -Bulma sonrió y estiró el brazo contenta.

 _-Bulma…_

-Si, Tight?... -Bulma rodó los ojos ofuscada.

 _-Está tratando de emborracharte el maldito… deja eso._

-Ya no hables por favor, me perturbas…

Bulma levantó la copa y volvió a tomar el líquido de un solo golpe.

 _-Soy tu hermana y te estoy dando una orden…_

-Por qué no me dejas en paz un minuto?...

 _-Nunca te dejare Bulma… estoy aquí para siempre…_

-No quiero escucharte más, solo vete, déjame por favor….

Vegeta sonrió, se acercó a su oído y susurro.

-Vete, estás molestando…. queremos un poco de intimidad…

Bulma se quedó callada y miro la nada. Lo miró a los ojos sorprendida.

-Como lo hiciste?...

-Que cosa?

-Que se vaya…, que me deje de hablar….

-Solo hay que ser más firme… Avísame si te vuelve a molestar, si?

Bulma sonrió sin querer de una forma dulce y tierna. Había sido liberada de la constante voz que la perturbaba todo el tiempo.

-Gracias…

A Vegeta se le aceleró el corazón, jamás en todo ese tiempo, Bulma le había regalado un sonrisa tan bonita y sincera. No se había dado cuenta de la sinceridad en sus ojos, la loca era perturbada por voces, por eso era así y él sin querer, solo por seguir su juego, la había liberado y ahora era dueño de una de las más sinceras y hermosas sonrisas del universo.

-Si vuele me avisas… yo le diré que se vaya, hasta que se canse y no vuelva más…

Bulma volvió a sonreír contenta. Dejó el vaso en la mesa y lo miró con ternura. Vegeta se acercó un poco a la chica y vio que esta no se ponía sería, no se alejaba ni siquiera rodaba los ojos. Al contrario, lo miraba con ternura.

Allí lo descubrió. Era esa maldita voz la que le decía cosas malas a Bulma de él, la que le metía cosas raras en la cabeza y no la dejaba ser suya. Levantó su mentón y le sonrió.

-No dejes que te hable mal de mi…

-Pero ella te odia… te quiere lejos mio….

-Sabes por qué quiere eso?, porque soy el único que puede liberarte de ella…

-Lo dices en serio?

-Completamente…

Bulma volvió a sonreír.

-No dejes que me vuelva a hablar…

-No lo haré mi loca hermosa, no lo permitiré.

Vegeta se acercó a Bulma y posó sus labios de una manera tierna, sobre los de ella. Lo hizo tranquilo, de una manera sutil, pero con pasión. Sin duda era el primer beso que daba de esa manera y el primero que ella recibía.

Esa noche cambiarían todas las cosas y con ella, el curso de esta extraña historia.


	28. La niña de cabello rubio y cola de saiya

_**Capítulo 26: La niña de cabello rubio y cola de saiyajin.**_

 **N/A: Hola hola… lo sé, me odian, lo merezco!, no tengo perdón, pero aquí estoy, con un nuevo capítulo!De verdad pido mil** **perdón** **por el retraso, más que están acostumbradas a que publique seguido, pero es que de verdad estuvo con un millón de cosas.**

 **Los one short se llevaron todo mi tiempo, no es fácil escribir 28 historias todas distintas y que cada una sea buena y atrapante, recuerden que es un concurso y debo dar lo mejor de mi…**

 **No se si lo lograré, pero debo decir que ese trabajo me exprimió el cerebro, al punto de dejarme sin inspiración para esta historia…**

 **En fin, se que no tengo excusa, mañana subiré otro capítulo, debo revisarlo primero porque lo** **escribí** **demasiado rápido y ustedes saben lo perfeccionista que soy.**

 **Sin más que decir y con la esperanza de que me perdonen, le comento…**

 **ADVERTENCIA…. Lemon… Si, les traigo lemon!... Color?... naranja?... Rojo?... Negro?...**

 **Naaa, hasta rojo llegó por ahora, falta para algo negro, jeje.**

 **Bueno, espero que les guste y que no decepcione, repito que me he quedado sin inspiración!...**

 **De nuevo, perdón, las quiero y gracias por la paciencia.**

 **Luxia**

* * *

 _ **-Esquizofrenia….**_

 _ **Bulma se giró y miró a los ojos al cura.**_

 _ **-Como?**_

 _ **-Tienes esquizofrenia… Por eso escuchas voces, hablas de una forma poco común, tomas medicamentos, no te atrae lo sexual y tu mente se va de vez en cuando. Tienes un comportamiento desorganizado**_

 _ **Bulma sonrió.**_

 _ **-Vaya padre, conoce demasiado del tema…**_

 _ **-Si, es cierto… mi abuela la padecía…**_

 _ **Bulma bajó la vista y asintió con la cabeza.**_

 _ **-Sí padre, acertó… Debo decir que por suerte, llevo tiempo sin tener un episodio fuerte o como los que les cuento… Pues hubo tres cosas importantes que ocurrieron que hizo que la patología se disipara un poco.**_

 _ **-Cuales?**_

 _ **-El primero fue Vegeta… el espantaba las voces, haciendo que estas me dejen en paz, que se callen, que dejen de torturarme. Pues, cada vez que estaba con él, las intimidaba y ellas me dejaban.**_

 _ **-Comprendo. Las otras dos?...**_

 _ **-Me libere de Lazuli… Ella me perturbaba más que nada… Liberarme de ella fue un peso que me quite de encima, pues muchos de mis episodios fueron por su culpa…**_

 _ **-Y la última?**_

 _ **Bulma miró por la ventana, suspiró con dolor y hablo como en un susurro.**_

 _ **-Mi hija…**_

 _ **El cura abrió los ojos grandes y casi grita de la sorpresa.**_

 _ **-TU QUE?... TU TIENES UNA HIJA?...Cómo, dónde, quién?… Bulma por dios!... cuéntame eso, por favor!... Dónde está ella?**_

 _ **Bulma se giró y lo miró.**_

 _ **-Ella está bien, fuera del planeta. Nadie sabe donde la envié, pues el día que me atraparon, yo sabía que vendrían por mí, entonces un día antes robe una nave, la puse en ella con cosas útiles e importantes, y puse coordenadas hacía un planeta llamado Namekusei… Dende me habló de su planeta, un lugar pacífico, ella no estará en peligro allí… Lo único que me importaba es que ella estuviera bien y lo logre… Se que en este momento Vegeta envió miles de naves al espacio para buscarla… y está furioso porque no le dije en dónde está...**_

 _ **-Tienes que decirme Bulma… Vegeta es el padre de la niña?**_

 _ **Bulma miró el suelo y se puso sería.**_

 _ **-No… él no es el padre de Tight… mi pequeña Tight…**_

 _ **-Entonces, dime quién es?**_

* * *

Bardock aterrizó en el jardín de su casa. Se paró frente a la puerta y miró por varios minutos la entrada.

No podía entrar, no sabía porque. Debía contarle a su mujer lo que pasó y no sabía cómo hacerlo, de verdad estaba muy confundido, no sabía qué pensar.

Su hijo estaba con un hombre y eso no sabía cómo procesarlo. Sabía que debía decir algo, tener algún pensamiento, pero realmente estaba perdido.

Nunca es su vida imaginó tener que lidiar con algo así, pues él no sabía que esas cosas podían pasar, pero al parecer, pasaba.

Abrió lentamente la puerta y vio a Gine sentada en una silla delante de la mesa que al parecer, la muy necia había acomodado, cuando él le dijo que no lo hiciera.

La miró despacio y la estudió tranquilo. Gine levantó la mirada y miró a su hombre preocupada.

-Que paso?, le dijiste a Raditz?

Bardock cerró la puerta tras él y se acercó a Gine despacio. Tomó asiento en una de las sillas, frente a ella y la miró en silencio.

La mujer notó el semblante extraño del padre de sus hijos y habló un poco perturbada.

-Bardock… Que ocurrió?...

-Gine… debo… tengo algo que decirte y no se como hacerlo…

Gine abrió sus ojos sorprendida y asustada.

-Demonios Bardock, que ocurre?... Me estas preocupando?... Le paso algo a mi hijo?

Bardock bajó la mirada y cerró los ojos. Suspiro con fuerza y la volvió a mirar.

-No le paso nada malo… bueno, eso creo…

-Habla de una vez!

-Gine… vi a Raditz…. -Bardock suspiro. -No se como demonios decírtelo… Vi a Raditz…. teniendo intimidad…

-Si?...

Bardock volvió a suspirar, miró hacía el costado y dejó salir las palabras rápidamente.

-Raditz estaba con… con un hombre….

Gine miró a su hombre y parpadeo.

-Ah… era eso…

Bardock abrió los ojos con sorpresa y miró a Gine.

-Gine!... te estoy diciendo que vi a Raditz teniendo sexo con un hombre!

-Bueno, pero le dijiste que te iras con Kakarotto?

Bardock se puso de pie rápidamente y miró con la boca abierta a su mujer. No podía creer la reacción tan pacífica de la hembra. Se acercó un poco más y la tomó de los hombros con suavidad.

-Reacciona mujer, te estoy diciendo que… -Bardock dejó de hablar. Estudió el rostro de Gine y dejó libre un suspiro ahogado. -Ya lo sabías…

Gine se puso de pie, caminó hasta la heladera, tomó un poco de agua y giró para ver los ojos de Bardock.

-Por supuesto que lo sabía… es mi hijo!. Yo se todo de ellos…

-Y por qué demonios nunca me lo dijiste?... -Bardock caminó hasta pararse frente a su mujer. -Por qué nunca me contaste algo así?... Sabes lo traumático que fue para mi verlo… de esa manera?

Gine frunció el ceño ofuscada.

-Y que cambia?... Que, acaso ya no será tu hijo?... Mira mono tonto, Raditz es mi bebé, él siempre fue diferente a sus hermanos, más sensible, celoso y protector, siempre supe que mi hijo tenía gustos diferentes, pero me importa nada, es mi hijo, yo lo tuve en mi vientre y lo traje a este mundo… Lo último que me importa son sus gusto sexuales!

-Gine, no entiendes!... Eso no es lo que estoy discutiendo!... Nuestro hijo es un guerrero, que pensara la gente cuando sepa esto…

-Que piensen lo que quieran, me vale mierda!... Raditz no dejará de ser un excelente guerrero, ni mi hijo!... Estás tomando las cosas de una manera muy estúpida, Bardock!

El hombre miró el suelo y quedó pensativo, no sabía qué decir o qué pensar. Esto realmente superaba todo

-Gine… he fracasado como padre?

La mujer dejó la botella de agua sobre la mesa, se acercó a su hombre y lo abrazó con ternura.

-Acaso tu no sabes lo feo que es estar enamorado de alguien y no poder decirlo abiertamente?... Querer estar con una persona y no poder porque el padre te obliga a alejarse?

Bardock apretó sus puños con fuerza recordando todo el mal que les había hecho el padre de Gine en el pasado. Cerró los ojos con odio.

-Si, lo se muy bien…

-Entonces, tu quieres hacer lo mismo con uno de tus hijos?, Acaso no te importa su felicidad?

-Por supuesto que sí…

-Entonces déjalo ser feliz Bardock… Se que es duro para ti, afrontar todo esto teniendo a Kakarotto de la forma que lo tenemos, pero Raditz es tu hijo, nunca dejará de serlo. El siempre fue uno de tus más grandes orgullos, déjalo libre Bardock, déjalo ser quién quiera ser… Porque nunca dejara de amarte por más que sus gustos sean distintos…

Bardock miró a los ojos de su hembra y sonrió. Se acercó despacio y la besó dulcemente en los labios.

-Que suerte tengo de tenerte conmigo…

Gine sonrió.

-Lo se… No has fracasado como padre Bardock, no eres malo. Lo serias si rechazas a uno de tus hijos por tener gustos distintos… eso te hace un mal padre. Aceptarlo y apoyarlo, eso te hace un hombre bueno…. Créeme, eres un excelente padre, cuidas a todos tus hijos y te preocupas por ellos. Nunca nos abandonaste y siempre diste todo para tenerlos cerca, no hagas algo tan tonto como alejarte de tu hijo y juzgarlo por algo que a ti, no te incumbe… Es su intimidad y nosotros lo aceptaremos…

Bardock asintió con la cabeza, en silencio. Abrazó a su mujer y habló despacio.

-Tienes razón, de igual manera, debo pensar todo esto, procesarlo en mi mente retrograda, no es fácil para mi.

-Lo sé y te respeto. Tendrás todo el tiempo que necesites, pero por favor, prométeme que cuando vuelvas, hablaras con él y arreglaran las cosas, si?

-Si, lo prometo. Ahora debo encargarme del otro… Kakarroto es un animal en celo y debo cuidarlo, me lo llevaré por unos días, es lo mejor.

-Está bien. Vamos a limpiar este desastre y luego a preparar algunas cosas para el viaje.

Bardock tomó de la mano de Gine, cuando vio que éste comenzaba a alejarse. Ella se giró lo miró.

-Blue?... Dónde está?

-Ya está dormida…. -Gine miró a su hombre tranquila. -Que tramas?.

Bardock sonrió de una forma picara y tomó en sus brazos a su mujer.

-Luego me encargo de limpiar todo y ordenar las cosas… ahora debo estar con mi esposa…

-Yo no soy tu esposa…

-Lo serás cuando regresemos…

Gine sonrió con cariño y Bardock la abrazó con pasión. Comenzaron a besarse con lujuria y mucho mejor de ánimos.

* * *

 _ **-A mi hermana también le gustan las mujeres… Mi madre y mi padre lo tomaron muy natural…. Debo reconocer que en su momento me escandalice, pero luego entendí que nada malo sucede si hay amor…**_

 _ **Bulma giró y sonrió al cura.**_

 _ **-Eso es cierto, me alegra que lo haya entendido de esa manera…**_

 _ **Isaías se acercó a Bulma y la miró serio.**_

 _ **-Todo muy bonito, pero ahora cuéntame de tu hija!... No se porque cambiaste de tema…**_

 _ **-Por que era importante… Todo es importante padre… Déjeme contarle primero lo que paso conmigo y Vegeta… no quiere saber?**_

 _ **-Sí, quiero…. Pero luego pasamos a lo de la niña.**_

 _ **Bulma sonrió divertida.**_

 _ **-Ahora entiende porque no lo había mencionado antes…**_

 _ **-Es increíble que no me hayas hablado de algo tan importante… Anda, cuéntame, prometo esperar, pero** **apúrate** **!...**_

 _ **-De acuerdo…**_

* * *

Bulma estaba sentada sobre el sofá tranquila. Su felicidad era notoria. Esa voz, esa maldita voz al fin la había dejado en paz. Ya no la estaba torturando y diciendo todo el tiempo lo que tenía que hacer con Vegeta.

Sin saber porqué, se dejó llevar un poco, solo un poco…

Vegeta noto cada movimiento tranquilo que hacía Bulma y sonrió despacio. Se separó de ella un poco, puso su mano sobre su mentón y le sonrió.

-Esta noche, te prometo que no te aburrirás….

Vegeta volvió a besar los labios de Bulma y noto como la mujer cerraba los ojos al instante. Sin pensarlo más, levantó su otra mano y la apoyó en sus piernas acariciando lentamente el lugar.

No lo negaba, lo estaba disfrutando, estaba calmado y sus nervios habían desaparecido. Al parecer verla relajada a ella sin esas voces que la torturaban, le habían hecho bien a los dos, no solo a ella.

Lentamente fue empujando a Bulma sobre el sillón, lento, despacio, tal como dijo Zou "Tienes toda la noche por delante, no hace falta apresurarse". Esa noche la disfrutaría y haría lo que sea para que ella también lo haga.

* * *

-Vamos cielo, puja con fuerza!

-Ahhhh…..

El grito desgarrador salió por su garganta con total furia. Sin duda estaba viviendo una de las experiencias más dolorosas por la que una mujer podía pasar.

Zou la sostenía con dulzura del brazo y la apoyaba con cariño. Miraba a Dende que se veía muy concentrado en lo que hacía.

-Vamos linda, solo un poco más y todo se terminara….

La chica seguía gritando sin parar, el dolor que sentía la estaba matando. Dende pasó su brazo por la frente y limpio el sudor. Si bien, este no era el primer parto de su vida, si era extraño.

La mujer estaba dado a luz a un niño mitad saiyajin y al parecer venía en una mala posición, pues lo primero que vio, fue su colita.

La mujer seguía empujando y Dende la ayudaba, metiendo sus manos en su intimidad dilatada.

-Vamos, no falta nada, vamos bonita… Tu hijo ya está más afuera que adentro!

La mujer hizo un esfuerzo más y sintió como su dolor se disipaba rápido y un llanto se escuchó en la habitación.

Zou se levantó sonriente y se acercó. Corto un extraño cordón largo y lleno de un líquido pegajoso y sin perder más tiempo, tomó al bebé en sus brazos y lo envolvió con sábanas limpias.

-Mira, es una niña hermosa!... Te felicito.

La mujer se recostó en la cama cansada y dio vuelta su cara.

-No me importa….

-Vamos cariño, se que estas enojada ahora, pero luego se te pasara. Iré a bañar a tu hijita y luego veremos cómo sigues… Si vuelves al harem de Vegeta o te vienes conmigo… Quizás Nappa te reclame…

La chica la miró furiosa.

-Lo mataré si me vuelve a tocar el maldito ese…

Dende miró a ambas mujeres y se puso de pie.

-Zou, nada de eso. Ella necesitará más o menos un mes de descanso, así que por ahora, debemos preocuparnos por que aprenda a alimentar al bebé y cuidarlo, nada más… Dejemos eso para más adelante. -Dende miró a la chica y sonrió. -Bien, está todo más que bien. Terminare contigo y de limpiar y preparar a tu hija y me voy de aquí, necesito descansar, esto fue estresante.

La chica miró hacia el costado mientras Dende y una mujer la aseaban y la ayudaban con todo. Miró hacía el otro costado y vio a Zou bañando con sumo cuidado una cosita muy pequeña con cabello rubio y con una pequeña cola marrón.

La miró intensamente y sin querer, sonrió.

* * *

Horas más tarde, Milk aterrizó en el jardín de su casa luego del día agotador que tuvo. Aún temblaba y sentía su cuerpo muy adolorido. Apoyó la mano en el picaporte, pero no pudo abrir la puerta.

Una mano en su hombro la detuvo y la hizo saltar del susto. Con mucho miedo, se dio vuelta enseguida mirando a la persona que la estaba tocando.

Suspiro aliviada cuando vio a su novio parado delante de ella.

-Dende!... me asustaste!...

-Mi pequeña hermosa, que te ocurre?. Estas bien?, te noto rara, hace dos noches que no te veo…

Milk sonrió falsamente y miró hacía el suelo.

-Si cariño, todo está bien… solo estuve un poco enferma, nada grave.

-Que tienes mi cielo?. -Dende se acercó a Milk y la tomó en sus brazos con cariño. -Quieres que te revise y te cure?

Milk se sintió nerviosa. Hacía tiempo que no sentía los brazos de su novio y la verdad, muy a su pesar, creyó que no lo extrañaba. Sacudió su cabeza y lo abrazó con fuerza tratando de calmar sus nervios.

-Estoy bien… es algo femenino…

Dende sonrió.

-Comprendo. Mi cielo, debes decirme, tengo unos calmantes que te relajaran…

-Está bien, te avisare la próxima. -Milk se separó del chico, se giró y abrió la puerta. -Dende, te quedas un rato conmigo hasta que me duerma?...

-Por supuesto mi pequeña. Tengo que contarte algo.

Milk entró en la casa y esperó a que el hombre entrara tras ella. Cerró la puerta y trató de fingir interés.

-Dime, que paso?

-Recuerdas a la prostituta del príncipe, la que estaba embarazada?

-Si, la mujer que tomó Nappa. Le paso algo?

-Hoy dio a luz… Tuvo una hermosa niña con cabello rubio y ojos negros…

Milk sonrió mientras subía las escaleras.

-Que bueno. Ven, vamos a la cama y cuéntame todo.

* * *

Vegeta sostenía a Bulma entre sus brazos con sutileza. La besaba despacio, sin apresurarse y veía como la loca cerraba los ojos tranquila. Decidió dar el próximo paso, ella estaba tranquila y él comenzaba a relajarse.

Separó sus labios tranquilo y los posó rápidamente en el cuello de la mujer. Sacó su lengua caliente y poco a poco la recorría por el lugar. Bulma cerró los ojos, por primera vez estaba sintiendo algo distinto en su vida.

-Que haces?...

-Shhh… no hables… déjame sentirte…

Vegeta bajó lentamente hasta la intimidad de Bulma, sacó su ropa interior, abrió un poco sus piernas, acomodándose él y acercó su rostro hacía la zona más erógena, según Zou. Despacio, dejó salir aire entre sus labios y golpeó directamente sobre el lugar.

Bulma cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir un cosquilleo que recorría su cuerpo. Lentamente sintió como Vegeta sacaba su lengua y la rozaba en su clítoris como una dulce tortura.

-Ahhhh…

Bulma dejó escapar de su garganta un hermoso gemido que hizo que Vegeta se ponga extremo.

Sin pensar más, comenzó a lamer con más fuerza toda aquella zona, lleno de placer, sabiendo que Bulma estaba disfrutando por completo aquello.

Bulma se debatía entre el placer y la cordura, pues sin duda Vegeta la estaba desquiciando. Levantó la mano y la apoyó en la cabeza del guerrero, abriendo aún más las piernas.

-No pares…

-No lo haré…

Vegeta trataba de hablar, pero Bulma había apretado fuerte su cabeza y no lo dejaba mucho.

Sonriendo lleno de victoria, siguió con su trabajo, hasta sentir como la humedad íntima se apoderaba de sus labios.

-Al fin mi loca hermosa… al fin eres mía!...

Vegeta se detuvo y miró los ojos de Bulma. Está se veía perdida, con las mejillas rojas y la respiración entrecortado, sin duda había tenido su primer orgasmo.

Lleno de victoria y grandeza, Vegeta tomo a Bulma de la cintura y sin ejercer ni la más mínima fuerza, la levantó sobre su cuerpo. Pego sus labios en los suyo y comenzó a besarla con pasión, tratando de no perder el control.

Ella aceptó los labios del guerrero sin quejarse y lo abrazó rápidamente, mientras sentía como el hombre se deshacía de su prenda intima.

Una vez desnudo, Vegeta se puso de pie y caminó hasta la cama con Bulma encima de su cuerpo, sin dejar de besarla ni acariciarla.

De pie frente a la cama, dejó caer el cuerpo de la mujer muy lentamente apoyando solo su espalda en las sábanas y dejando las piernas en el aire.

Se inclinó y poco a poco comenzó a quitarle su vestido sexy, que sabía que Zou le había puesto solo para él, despacio para no romperlo, mientras admiraba con intensidad y devoción el cuerpo desnudo de la mujer.

-Eres tan hermosa… Eres perfecta…

Bulma lo miró seria y frunció el ceño. Corrió su mirada hacía el costado y no dijo nada.

Vegeta tomó su mentón y la giro para que lo mire a los ojos.

-No quiero que estés enojada!… Esta no es tu derrota mujer… Esta es la victoria de ambos…

Bulma lo miró fijamente y sin saber porque, sonrió. Sabía que el hombre tenía razón. Sin pensar más, abrió sus piernas y levanto su mano derecha. Tomó el miembro de Vegeta y comenzó a estimularlo.

Vegeta ya no daba más, si dejaba que la mujer continuará, explotaría en cualquier momento. La detuvo un instante, y se recostó sobre ella dejando ambas piernas, la de él y la de ella, fuera de la cama.

Comenzó a pasar su lengua sobre los pezones de Bulma, los soplaba, los mordía despacio, todo según Zou le había enseñado.

Bulma gemía y dejaba ver muecas de placer que hacía que Vegeta se excitara aún más. Levantó sus dedos y los introdujo en el interior de ella, haciendo que esta curvara la espalda y dejara salir un grito lleno de lujuria.

Vegeta ya no aguantaba más y temía que la bestia de su interior saliera a la luz arruinando todo.

Sacó enseguida sus dedos y rápidamente los reemplazó por su miembro, mientras seguía lamiendo los pezones de Bulma.

Ella dejó salir un grito completamente intenso de sus labios cuando sintió aquella extremidad dura dentro de su cuerpo.

La cola de Vegeta, que estaba suelta desde hacía un buen rato comenzó a acariciar las piernas de la mujer, haciendo que ésta se estremeciera más.

Vegeta comenzó a embestir a Bulma lentamente, estaba feliz, pues ella con sus piernas enredadas en su cintura, trataba de seguir un ritmo más frenético que él comenzó a obedecer.

La humedad de Bulma se hacía más y más presente, haciendo que Vegeta se volviera más loco. Pensaba en lo rápido que todo iba a terminar si seguía moviéndose de esa manera.

Comenzó con un ritmo más fuerte, mientras seguía tocando y acariciando el cuerpo desnudo de la mujer.

Hacía todo como le enseño Zou y un poco más, admirando como la peliazul se perdía entre sus brazos.

-Te gusta mi loca?... Dime por favor que lo estoy haciendo bien…

-Si… ahhhh…. me encanta… no pares!... sigue más fuerte!...

Vegeta obedeció como un niño y siguió moviéndose fuertemente, hasta que sintió el momento más importante de la noche.

Las paredes vaginales de repente apretaron su miembro con una furia descontrolada, anunciándole que al fin había hecho tener un orgasmo a la loca, pero con su miembro.

Lleno de orgullo y extremadamente excitado, se dejó llevar por la emoción, explotando intensamente en el interior de la mujer.

Su respiración estaba frenética al igual que su ritmo cardíaco. Salió despacio de la mujer y se recostó de forma transversal en la cama con la cabeza en dirección a ella.

Bulma respiraba con dificultad mientras con los ojos cerrados miraba el techo. No sabía en dónde estaba ni qué estaba haciendo, pero se sentía tan bien que no le importo.

Giro su rostro y abrió los ojos dándose cuenta lo que estaba pasando. Frunció el ceño enojada.

-Imbécil…. Te odio…

Vegeta sonrió. Al parecer la loca maldita había vuelto, pero él no lo permitiría. Él aún quería más de ella y no pensaba dejar las cosas tan incompletas.

Sin decir nada, se acercó, la tomó entre sus brazos y la beso con toda la ternura desconocida que existía en los labios.

Bulma abrió los ojos enorme y se quedó callada cuando la boca del guerrero invadió la suya.

Se separó despacio del hombre y lo miró a los ojos.

-Por qué sigues con eso?... Ganaste…. quieres humillarme?

Vegeta beso su nariz, levantó su mano y acarició el rostro de la mujer.

-No mi loca hermosa… Lo que menos quiero es humillarte!.. Ya te lo dije, aquí no perdió nadie… ganamos los dos… Aún quiero más y aunque me odies… Se que tu también quieres…

Bulma apartó la mirada y miró hacia el techo. Sabía que lo que estaba pasando no era correcto y no podía permitirlo. Se levantó bruscamente escapando de los brazos del hombre e intentó ponerse de pie, pero dos brazos fuertes y duros, la apresaron nuevamente.

Vegeta se arrodillo en la cama y agarró a Bulma con todo la suavidad que podía , pues sabía bien que si la apretaba un poco más fuerte la rompería en mil pedazos. Apoyó su rostro en el cuello de la mujer, aspirando con fuerza aquel aroma que tanto le gustaba y dejó a su cola tomarla con cariño de la cintura.

-No quiero que estés aquí en contra de tu voluntad… ya no… Quiero que vengas a mi porque tu quieres… Pero aún no terminamos, déjame complacerte mi princesa… déjame hacerte mi mujer… Luego te irás y si quieres, no volverás nunca más…

-No volveré jamás… Si tu me dejas esta noche, no me volverás a tener a la fuerza…

-No quiero hacerlo… quiero que vengas a mi cama y hacerte el amor, solo por que tu quieras… solo cuando tu quieras… Yo estare esperandote, pero no te vayas aún… aún me falta mucho por hacer para ti…

Bulma vio de reojo los ojos llenos de dulzura que tenía Vegeta. Sin saber porque sonrió.

-Te odio…

Vegeta sonrió, despacio giró el cuerpo de la mujer y la volvió recostar en la cama, lentamente se subió sobre ella y comenzó a besar su cuello. Pasó su lengua nuevamente mientras tocaba el cuerpo desnudo y sudoroso de la mujer.

-Sabes… ya fui muy sutil contigo… vamos a ponernos un poco más frenéticos…

Bulma lo miró intrigada. Estaba por abrir la boca, pero Vegeta no la dejó. Con sutileza, la giró y dejó sus manos y sus rodillas sobre la cama.

La mujer frunció el labio, ya se imaginaba lo que venía y no le gustaba para nada.

-Si... sabía que….

Vegeta otra vez la interrumpió, pero de una manera más lujuriosa. Lejos de introducir su miembro con brusquedad, lo que hizo impacto a Bulma.

El hombre metió toda su lengua en la cavidad trasera de la mujer y apretó su clítoris con sus dedos, haciendo que esta soltara un gemido lleno de placer de su boca.

Vegeta sonrió, estaba más excitado que nunca. Siguió metiendo su lengua con suavidad, mientras con una mano masturbaba a la mujer y con la otra tocaba sus senos.

Una vez que sintió el lugar dilatado, se levantó un poco y metió su miembro despacio en el lugar.

Bulma lejos de sentir dolor, comenzó a gemir desesperada, pues Vegeta estaba yendo muy lento y ella de verdad estaba excitada.

Sin esperar más, comenzó ella a moverse, sacar y meter el miembro del hombre con fuerza, haciendo que este soltara un gruñido lleno de placer.

-Se supone que debía ser frenético, pero sutil…

-No quiero que seas sutil… Hazlo fuerte!...

Vegeta sonrió con perversidad. Levantó su mano y tomó despacio el cabello de la mujer, tirándolo hacia atrás, con la otra mano levantó una pierna femenina y comenzó a embestirla un poco más duro, mientras sentía su miembro ser apretado con fuerza.

Trató de ignorarlo para no terminar tan rápido, salió de la mujer, la levantó un poco y la sentó sobre él, que se había sentado en la cama, se tiró hacía atrás y dejó que la mujer se moviera como más lo desee.

Bulma no podía parar, ya no. Lo intentó, quería irse, escapar de las garras del saiyajin, pero estaba presa del deseo y del placer. Apoyó sus manos en las piernas fuertes del hombre, se penetro sola esta vez, dejando notar lo fácil de la entrada gracias al estímulo que le había dado Vegeta anteriormente y comenzó a moverse de una manera frenética.

Vegeta cerró los ojos y dejó llenar su cuerpo de placer con los movimientos que hacía Bulma. No la dejaría irse tan fácilmente, ya no. Le daría placer hasta el cansancio, si era necesario hasta el amanecer, y recordó muy bien las palabras de Zou "El caballero repite…" y él repetiría como sea.

Tomó de la cintura de la mujer y la ayudó con el ritmo para que no se cansara, dejando que su cola siguiera acariciando su espalda mientras él con sus dedos masturbaba la entraba femenina que estaba completamente empapada.

Tal como lo había dicho Zou, Bulma estaba completamente perdida llena de placer al igual que él. Ambos estaban disfrutando de la mejor noche de sus vidas y sin pensar en la victoria o la derrota, pues eso era secundario.

Sin duda, Zou era la mejor maestra del sexo del mundo...

* * *

Bulma abrió sus ojos completamente satisfecha. Sin duda la noche anterior había sido gloriosa. Por primera vez en su vida se sintió una mujer plena en los brazos del mono tonto.

El hombre se había lucido en la cama y aunque sabía que estaba mal, no puedo negar que disfruto mucho el momento.

Tanto, que se quedó profundamente dormida en sus brazos, después del décimo orgasmo

Si, era cierto, los hombres del trono, son cumplidores en la cama una vez que aprenden a hacerlo.

Sin embargo tenía que enfocarse, sabía perfectamente que todo aquello estaba mal, pero no podía evitarlo, de verdad Vegeta la había hecho gritar de placer la noche anterior.

Estaba cansada y feliz, las voces no volvían y ella pudo al fin entregarse por completo.

Se puso de pie despacio y sin saber porqué, tomó aquel vestido que Vegeta le había quitado con tanta dulzura. No quería estar desnuda, ya no.

Miró a su amante que dormía con mucha pesadez y sonrió. No entendía nada, solo quería sonreír. Era libre de todas las forma posibles.

Salió de la habitación de su hombre rápidamente y comenzó a caminar tranquila. No sabía a donde ir, pues la verdad es que tenía hambre y quería comer.

Camino tranquila por varios pasillos, hasta llegar a la puerta de una habitación muy alejada al resto.

Sin pensarlo y con la esperanza que fuera la cocina, entró rápidamente al lugar, pero para su mala suerte, solo era un salon médico.

Camino hacía el interior, quizás encontraría a Dende y él le diría donde estaba la cocina, pues no quería volver a casa, quería comer y volver al cuarto con Vegeta, de verdad estaba muy satisfecha con él, a pesar de saber que eso estaba mal.

Camino un poco más y de repente vio unas camillas en el lugar. Había una persona durmiendo en una, tapada hasta la cabeza. Junto a la cama, había una pequeña cunita de cristal, con un pequeño bebé dentro.

Bulma se sintió curiosa y se acercó un poco. Miró la cunita y su corazón tembló con fuerza.

Acostada, estaba la niña más hermosa que jamás había visto. Era pequeñita, mucho. Tenía el cabello rubio como el sol, igual a su hermana Tight. De pronto la bebita abrió sus ojitos, dejando ver dos perlas negras profundas, iguales a los de su hermana.

Bulma tembló más fuerte y se quedó sin aire. Sin pedir permiso, tomó a la bebita en sus brazos y comenzó a llorar.

La acercó a su pecho y la abrazó con todo el amor que pudo.

-Tight… mi Tight… Volviste…. -Bulma lloraba sin parar, mientras sentía como la colita peluda de la pequeña bebé, la tomaba con fuerza del brazo. -Mi cielo, eres mi Tight...

Bulma estaba totalmente embobada con la pequeña que tenía en sus brazos. Sentía una conexión tan grande, como si ella la hubiera parido. Se sintió dueña de la pequeña cosita rubia que tenía en sus brazos, no entendía la razón, pero sin darse cuenta, miró a la beba a los ojos y apoyó sus labios en su frente.

-Te amo mi vida… Yo te cuidare siempre…

Pero todo se oscureció en un segundo. Todo se volvió una pesadilla, al oír la espantosa voz que la llamaba, sacándola de su hermoso encuentro con su "hermana".

-Bul… Bulma?...

La peliazul sintió su cuerpo temblar por completo pero no con cariño como recién, no, tembló llena de odio y temor.

Se giró lentamente y vio cómo el cuerpo que estaba cubierto hasta la cabeza, se había destapado, sentado en la cama y la miraba con intensidad.

Su boca se secó, su cuerpo tembló con miedo y su voz se quebró. Abrazó con más fuerza a la bebé, tratando de protegerla y dejó escapar en un susurro, el nombre de la dueña de sus peores pesadillas.

-Lazuli?...

 _Continuara..._

* * *

[...]

* * *

 **N/F: Para mi hermoso huésped, que no se el nombre, pero me hizo una pregunta super interesante, que a mi en lo personal me encanta, porque quiere decir que prestan atención a la historia y me da la posibilidad de aclarar cosas por las dudas que no lo haya hecho bien en la redacción, te paso a explicar.**

 **Me preguntaste: "Hola disculpa , porque milk no puede soportar estar con goku pero bulma con vegeta si?"**

 **Bien, te explico. No es que Milk no pueda y Bulma sí, sino que es que Vegeta puede estar con Bulma sin lastimarla y Kakarotto con Milk, no.**

 **Por qué?, simple. Vegeta tiene a favor el tiempo. Cuando Vegeta conoce a Bulma, su celo fue visual y solo tuvo que sufrir dos semanas, además él era más adulto y ya había estado con otras mujeres, lo cual hizo que se pudiera controlar más a la hora de calmar su instinto.**

 **En cambio, Goku, lleva nueve meses en celo con sus instintos disparados. El era virgen cuando se celo con Milk y después estuvo con otras mujeres. (Solo dos, una prostituta y su compañera Pepper.)**

 **Él se celo por el aroma, lo que fue más fuerte que con Vegeta y el tiempo es un factor desesperante, sin mencionar que Goku se fue unos meses y aumentó sin querer más el deseo por Milk.**

 **Y, además, Goku sintió celos de Dende, lo que lo puso más frenético, cosa que Vegeta, (a pesar de saber que Zou prostituyo a Bulma), jamás vio.**

 **Goku es inmaduro, inexperto y lleva demasiado tiempo aguantando, es por eso que cada vez es más fuerte.**

 **Bueno, espero haber aclarado la duda. Estoy para eso, es más, me encanta que me hagan esas preguntas así puedo explicar los detalles que aveces no lo puedo hacer para no perder el hilo de la historia!**

 **Te mando un beso enorme, a todos los que me escriben, y espero sus comentarios!**

 **Luxia.**


	29. Amor de locos

_**Capítulo 27: Amor de locos.**_

N/A: Hola hola!- Como están?... si, lo se me odian... tanto que hasta me han reportado!... jajaja

Bueno, si no pudo seguir la historia ganadora de los one short es porque un guest me ha reportado... Así que si ustedes se quedan sin las historias, denle las gracias a esa persona!

Te envió todo mi amor y mil abrazos!-... Ojala hubiera sabido que no se podía subir los datos y sinopsis de mis one short, para la próxima ya lo se... Supongo que no importa si lo sabia o no, merezco el reporte...

Bueno, sabiendo que no se si podre subir por aquí la historia ganadora, los invito a Wattpad como Luxia22 o en Facebook, me buscan como Bel Luxia (Luxia Fic)... así no se la pierden...

En fin, subiré el ultimo capitulo de loca traición por aquí y me iré de esta pagina, ya que me reportaron y no podre subir mas historias, la que le interese, ya sabe donde buscarme.

Los quiero mucho, y gracias por todo!

Luxia.

* * *

 _ **-Debe ser una maldita broma!... Por dios Bulma….. Lazuli estaba viva y en el planeta Vejita?... Que clase de maldición tienes jovencita!?...**_

 _ **El cura tenía los ojos abiertos enormemente sin entender nada, su sorpresa de verdad lo había dejado shockeado.**_

 _ **Bulma giro y lo vio a los ojos.**_

 _ **-** **Imagínate** **… si a ti te causa esto, que solo lo estas escuchando… Piensa todo lo que ocurrió dentro mío cuando la vi… Casi muero…**_

 _ **-Bulma, debes decirme, que paso?... Esa niña, la que dio a luz Lazuli, termino siendo tu hija?**_

 _ **-Si. Ella me pertenecía, en alma y espíritu. Luche por esa niña con uñas y dientes… Y no hubiera pasado nada, ya que Lazuli estaba convencida que esa niña era mi hija y de ella… No, aunque usted no lo crea, no fue Lazuli la que me causó problemas…**_

 _ **-Quién entonces?...**_

 _ **Bulma miró por la ventana y su rostro se volvió más sombrío que nunca.**_

 _ **-El maldito de Nappa….**_

* * *

La mañana se había hecho presente rápidamente para todos en el planeta rojo. Pepper se había despertado muy temprano y había salido rápidamente a buscar a su novio, pues la noche anterior se quedó despierta a esperarlo y verlo entrar por la ventana de su cuarto, pero el chico nunca apareció.

Enojada, se cambió rápidamente y salió volando hacia su casa. Llegó diez minutos después y toco la puerta con suavidad.

El padre de Kakarotto que ya estaba despierto, preparando las cosas para el viaje, abrió rápido la puerta cuando la escucho. Se asomó y vio a la nueva compañera de su hijo.

-Pepper, qué haces aquí tan temprano?

-Buen día capitán. Vengo a ver a Kakarotto.

-Aún duerme, nos estamos yendo de purga…

-Como?, pero, porque no me lo dijo?, es una misión?, debemos preparamos…

Bardock dejó pasar a la niña al interior de su casa y la interrumpió mientras seguía acomodando todo.

-Es una misión solo entre mi hijo y yo… No es para el reino.

-Pero Capitán… No me aleje de Kakarotto, me moriré si está mucho tiempo lejos mio…

Bardock levantó la mirada y la vio con tristeza. Que horrible que era el celo no correspondido. La chica sufría por su hijo y su hijo muriendo por otra. Eso era más doloroso que cualquier cosa.

-Solo serán tres días Pepper, no te preocupes.

La chica miró el suelo y trató de sonreír.

-Esta bien. Puedo verlo antes de que se vayan?

-Si, está en su cuarto. Rápido, nos tenemos que ir ni bien se despierte.

Pepper asintió con la cabeza y entró rápidamente al cuarto de su novio. Miró la cama y lo vio completamente desnudo y dormido. Sonrió con perversidad y no pudo evitar morder su labio inferior.

Se acercó despacio y sin dudarlo, se sentó sobre su miembro y comenzó a besarlo. Pero algo la detuvo abruptamente.

Se paró enseguida y se apartó del hombre como si este la quemara. Levantó su mano, tapó su nariz y un gesto de asco se le cruzó por el rostro.

-Kakarotto…. despierta!... KAKAROOOTTOOO!

El chico se despertó de golpe y se asustó por completo. Estaba muy perdido y no entendía nada. Recordaba muy poco lo que había pasado el día de ayer.

Se giró y vio a su novia con un rostro lleno de horror. Levantó una ceja sin entender.

-Pepper… qué haces, qué haces aquí?...

La mujer lo miró furiosa, comenzó a respirar con dificultad y se acercó a él con odio.

-Dime de quién mierda es ese olor….. DIMELO YA!... RESPONDE CON QUIÉN ESTUVISTE!

-Pepper… espera… tranquilízate…

-CÁLLATE!... ERES UN MALDITO TRAIDOR… NI CREAS QUE ME QUEDARE CON LOS BRAZOS CRUZADOS… BUSCARÉ A LA MALDITA PERRA, LA DUEÑA DE ESE AROMA Y LA DESTRUIRÉ CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS!

Kakarotto se levantó de la cama asustado, pues jamás en su vida había visto a su novia de esa manera. Esta estaba transformada, su cuerpo se volvió más grande de lo normal, sus ojos se pusieron blancos y parecía un animal furioso.

No entendía nada, sin dudarlo, al fin había sentido lo mismo que sintió Milk la primera vez que el se puso así y comprendió el porqué Milk lo rechazó ese día… Pues de verdad, los saiyajines celosos daban miedo.

* * *

-Bulma… no puede ser… estas… Estas viva!...

La peliazul se puso de pie rápidamente. Sentía como las lágrimas querían abandonar sus ojos, pero sabía que si demostraba debilidad ahora, estaría acabada.

-Tu?... cómo es que… Has estado aquí todo estos meses y jamás te vi…

Lazuli sonrió y trató de ponerse de pie, pero de repente un dolor profundo en su vientre bajó, la detuvo.

La mueca de dolor se hizo visible y Bulma se acercó a ella despacio.

-No deberías….

-Suéltala Bulma… Ven y abrázame a mi!...

Bulma frunció el ceño enojada. Como se atrevía la maldita de Lazuli a aparecer de nuevo y querer separarla de su beba.

La peliazul miró enojada a la rubia y dio un paso hacía atrás.

-No la soltaré jamás!... Es mía…

Lazuli sonrió.

-Lo es…

Bulma abrió los ojos sorprendida, no entendió bien lo que escucho.

-Que dijiste?...

-Ella es tuya mi amor. Ella es nuestra hija.

-Nuestra?...

-Un maldito y asqueroso monstruo me violo, y me dejó embarazada. Todo este tiempo en lo único que pensé era en ti mi amor… Esa niña es tanto tuya como mía. Es nuestra hija Bulma…. Ahora que te tengo conmigo, todo saldrá bien. Ahora seremos una familia…

Un escalofrío intenso y negro recorrió la espalda de Bulma al escuchar aquella perturbadoras palabras.

Si bien, le gusto la parte de que la niña fuera suya, la parte de que también era de Lazuli la ponía demasiado nerviosa. Bajo la mirada y veía como la cola marrón de la pequeña bebé, atrapaba con total ternura su muñeca. Sonrió sin querer.

Lazuli suspiro con odio y tomó la cola de la niña, haciendo que la pequeña dejara salir un llanto fuerte.

-Que haces?!.. Suéltala!, le duele!

-Tus sonrisas solo me pertenecen a mi, Bulma!...

Bulma se alejó un paso más haciendo que la ojiceleste soltara a la niña. La pequeña seguía llorando con dolor.

La peliazul miró de nuevo a Lazuli con total odio.

-No hagas eso!... No vuelvas a lastimar a Tight…

Tight?... Se llama Maron…. como mi primer amor… aquella que era tan parecida a ti…

Bulma la miró enojada.

-La loca que te violaba cuando eras una niña?... Ni creas que le pondré ese nombre a mi hija!...

Lazuli sonrió.

-Estas celosa?

-No Lazuli, pero no llamaré así a mi hija. Se llamará Tight y punto!

-Está bien, como digas. También eres su mama. Será Tight Gero Brief…

-No…. Tight Brief…

-Estas muy exigente!... Recién nos volvimos a ver y ya estas con tus exigencias!...

-Y tú ya estás perturbando todo…. No vuelvas a tocarla de esa manera… Si la lastimas… yo…

-Tu que Bulma?... -Grito desafiante. -Qué harás?. Lloraras muy fuerte?, le dirás a alguien?... Pues te cuento que en este estúpido planeta nadie nos quiere!... Aquí no eres la gran Bulma Brief…..

Lazuli se recostó en la cama mirando el techo. Bulma se acercó, la miró a los ojos y dijo con una voz muy sombría.

-Si tu la lastimas… yo te voy a matar….

Lazuli la miró a los ojos y comprendió. Bulma no era la misma sumisa de antes. Era otra persona y comprendió que diferentes serían las cosas de ahora en más. Sin embargo, le gusto verla defender a su hija de ese modo.

Asintió feliz. De verdad todo lo malo que había padecido todos esos meses se estaban disipando. Bulma lo era todo para ella y sentía que ahora sí podría ser feliz en aquel maldito planeta.

-Debes alimentarla, quizás así deje de llorar… -Bulma se acercó despacio, espero a que la rubia liberara uno de sus senos y puso a la pequeña Tight en sus brazos. -Pero te lo advierto, si la haces llorar o la lastimas, yo te lastimare a ti… Todo lo que le hagas a ella, yo te lo haré a ti!. Entendiste?

Lazuli sonrió, acercó el rostro de la niña al suyo y beso tiernamente la frente de su hija. Bulma la miró sería.

-Hablo en serio… Aquí no existen leyes que diga que matarte este mal… Así que ya estás avisada. Aliméntala!

-Si su majestad…. Ya veremos si me vuelves a levantar la voz…

-Que?...

-Que no estaré para siempre en esta cama… Cuando me sienta mejor, me levantaré y te violare de las peores maneras…

Bulma sonrió.

-Si… quiero verte intentarlo…

Ambas mujeres se miraron a los ojos fijamente. Definitivamente, las cosas habían cambiado… para las dos.

Bulma se giró y caminó hasta la puerta.

-Me voy a mi casa a bañarme y comer. Vendré más tarde a verla y cambiarla y ver que este bien… Tu puedes morirte cuando quieras… Y mucho ojo que la vea lastimada…

-Esta cosita es mi boleto a ti… La cuidare como oro… Te espero mami…

Bulma miró de reojo a Lazuli y veía como está sujetaba la mano de la beba despacio y hacía señal de adiós. Para su mala suerte, la rubia tenía razón… Bulma estaba atada nuevamente a su peor pesadilla.

Abrió la puerta y salió rápidamente de aquella sala médica, y se fue rápidamente a su casa.

* * *

 _ **-Disculpa con lo que** **diré** **…. pero esa fue la conversación más extraña que escuche en mi vida…**_

 _ **Bulma se giró y miró a los ojos al hombre.**_

 _ **-Padre… quiero recordarle que las dos estábamos muy locas y sin medicaciones. Sin mencionar que Lazuli había parido una criatura que fue producto de una violación y yo estaba calmando las voces…. No espere una conversación muy coherente entre nosotras…**_

 _ **-Si, es cierto eso… Bulma, qué tipo de patología tenía Lazuli?**_

 _ **-Era bipolar. La hermana adoptiva de Lazuli la violó cuando ella apenas tenía 5 años… Le hizo creer que estaban enamoradas, que se** **correspondían** **. Una loca pedofila que la traumatizó. Le hizo creer que eso era el amor… a la fuerza. Lazuli estaba enamorada de su torturadora, tanto que… ella mató a la mujer a golpes cuando está la dejó porque había crecido… Se volvió completamente loca y ahí fue cuando su familia la encerró en un instituto de personas con problemas mentales…**_

 _ **-Eso es horrible!... Y estaba en el mismo lugar que tu?... Ella era una mujer peligrosa!**_

 _ **Bulma miró la ventana.**_

 _ **-Lo se padre… Ahora entiendes porque le tenía tanto miedo… Ella me hacía a mi, lo mismo que esa mujer le hacía a ella…. Ella me torturaba y me violaba, porque así creía que era el amor…**_

 _ **-Espantoso.**_

 _ **-Padre… Por que cree que eso es espantoso, pero lo que hacía Vegeta no?... Acaso el no me tomó a la fuerza y me violaba todas las noches?**_

 _ **-Es diferente…**_

 _ **-Por qué?... Yo no quería estar con Vegeta, él me obligaba… Por qué es distinto?... solo porque él es hombre y Lazuli mujer?... Acaso forzar a una persona no está mal?..**_

 _ **Isaías miró el suelo pensativo. La volvió a mirar.**_

 _ **-No, es lo mismo. Sea quién sea, si tu no quieres, es una violación. Pero la diferencia estaba en que a Lazuli siempre la odiaste, en cambió con Vegeta…. Tu no lo odiabas… lo aceptabas e incluso… te gustaba…**_

 _ **Bulma sonrió y volvió a mirar los ojos de Isaías.**_

 _ **-No padre… no era así. También lo odiaba, pero era diferente con él..**_

* * *

Vegeta abrió sus ojos despacio. Estaba somnoliento. Le costaba abrirlos, pues sin duda, había pasado la mejor noche de su vida.

Giró su cabeza y se sentó en la cama de repente. La razón de su sonrisa mañanera, no estaba en su cama.

La decepción cruzó su pecho. Ella se había ido tal como había prometido la noche anterior. Tal como le dijo, minutos antes de quedarse dormido.

De una forma lasciva y dulce, le había dicho que en cuanto cruce la puerta, no volvería jamás y él le prometió, nunca más ir por ella, a menos que sea ella misma la que vulva a él… Y al parecer, iba cumplir su palabra, por mucho que le pesara, pues sin duda, la loca lo había vuelto loco a él.

Se volvió a recostar, estirando sus brazos sobre la cama y mirando el techo de tela. Los recuerdos llegaban a su mente como una hermosa y dulce tortura.

Lo había logrado. La había llenado de placer con su cuerpo, con sus caricias, con sus besos.

Se perdieron los dos en un mar de pasión y lujuria. Ella se había entregado a él en cuerpo y alma y él dejó ver la tremenda debilidad que sentía por ella.

Si… él comprendió lo perdido que estaba por aquel cuerpo. Sabía perfectamente lo difícil que sería ahora vivir sin ella, pero no la volvería a buscar, por su orgullo y su honor, no lo haría.

Y sabía bien porque. Aquellos sentimientos extraños que jamás había sentido antes, estaban naciendo en su interior. Bulma había hecho latir su corazón congelado de una manera celestial y eso era muy malo.

Lo estaba corrompiendo y él debía terminar con aquello. Se había acabado. Él cumplió con su promesa. La hizo gritar de placer y ahora debía enfocarse en sus planes, en su vida. Descartar a Bulma para siempre. Eso debía hacer. Volver a ser aquel joven frío, orgulloso y malo que una vez fue y que por culpa de su extraña obsesión, había olvidado.

Debía renacer como guerrero, volver a su vida y dejar para siempre atrás a la loca de cabello azul que tan enamorado lo tenía…

Enamorado?...

Eso debía morir de la misma forma que nació, antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Y él sabía cómo hacerlo, sabía perfectamente cómo matar ese sentimiento.

Se sentó nuevamente en su cama, miró por la ventana y vio el nuevo día y el comienzo de su nueva vida.

* * *

Los reyes llegaron al palacio muy temprano esa mañana. La reina como siempre, aterrizaba esplendorosa, seguida de su esposo que la miraba dulcemente, sin que nadie lo notara.

El rey, fue directo al consejo junto con ella y ocupó su lugar, comenzando con sus actividades.

-Mi reina, en unos días llegará Freezer…. Debemos preparar todo.

-Bien, iré por los esclavos para que organicen las cosas…

La reina quedó en silencio, cuando vio entrar a una de sus guerreras. Una joven mujer de cabello y ojos negros se acercó cortésmente, mostrando su respeto.

-Mi reina…

-Pea… que necesitas?

-Mi señora, un híbrido ha nacido. Me pidieron que sea notificada.

La reina rodó los ojos. Estaba cansada de tener que lidiar con la basura de los saiyajin que no podían controlar sus instintos.

-Bien, dónde está?

-En la sala médica del príncipe Vegeta.

La reina abrió los ojos con horror.

-Que?... Acaso me estas diciendo que mi hijo cometió la abominación más grande para el reino?!

-No mi señora. Si es una de las mujeres de su harem, pero él no la preño. Fue su guardia personal, Nappa.

La reina suspiró aliviada.

-Por qué no me sorprende que ese imbécil haya hecho semejante idiotez. Bien, llámalo, dile que quiero verlo después del desayuno.

-Si, mi señora.

La muchacha de 18 años reverencio. Se giró y se estaba por marchar, cuando escucho la voz de su reina llamarla.

-Pea…

-Si, mi reina.

-Prepárate para la arena… En unas horas te enfrentaras a mi en una reunión de mujeres. Dile a todas que hoy probaras tu fuerza y tu honor conmigo…

La mujer miró los ojos de la reina y sonrió.

-Señora, eso significa?...

-Si… Hoy decidiremos si eres o no apta para el príncipe….

* * *

Pepper entró a su casa furiosa. Había salido con total urgencia de la casa de Kakarotto cuando su padre entró a la habitación, para ver qué pasaba con tantos gritos.

La realidad es que estaba en un estado deplorable, y no quería que su suegro la viera en esas condiciones.

Estaba llena de ira, de odio. Jamás creyó en su vida sentir aquellas cosas. Kakarotto la había traicionado, había tocado a otra mujer e impregnado su cuerpo con su aroma.

Quería buscarla, matarla, destruirla. Estaba más que furiosa, estaba llena de ira. Solo tenía un propósito en la vida y era encontrar aquella mujer, aquella hembra que había osado tocar lo que era suyo y destrozarla muy lentamente.

Se sentó en una de la sillas de su cocina y miró por la ventana. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar con dolor de sus ojos.

Su hombre, el hombre de su vida, al único que quería, había tocado a otra mujer y eso le molesto, pero más odio tenía era al saber que ni siquiera se había bañado para disipar aquel aroma.

Eso quería decir que no le importaba en absoluto lo que ella sintiera. Lo que pasaba por su alma, por su cabeza.

Su corazón latía con odio. Si ese hombre no era suyo, no sería de nadie.

La puerta fue tocada con potencia. Giró su cabeza y miró la entrada de su casa. Se levantó pesado y caminó hasta ella. Tomó el picaporte y abrió rápido la abertura.

Miró el exterior y vio parada a su prima.

-Pea?, que demonios quieres?

La chica sonrió con perversidad, se adentro a la propiedad sin pedir permiso y cruzó los brazos.

-Hola primita!... vengo por dos asuntos importantes.

-Ahora no Pea…

La chica cerró la puerta y caminó nuevamente hacia la silla, se sentó y miró por la ventana. Pea sonrió con perversidad.

-Que paso primita?, te dejó tu noviecito nuevo?

Pepper miró a Pea con odio.

-Que demonios quieres?

-Ya, no te enojes!... Primero, vengo por el idiota de tu hermano. Su hijo nació y la reina quiere verlo…. De seguro le dará tremenda sacudida por idiota.

-Nappa no está. El infeliz está en el prostíbulo de Zou, pasó la noche allí….. Te digo, ojala lo reprendan y lo humillen… La vergüenza que trajo a está familia es imperdonable!...

-Si, la reina cree lo mismo, pero todos sabemos que la puta esa es eso, una puta sin derechos. El único dueño del bastardo es Nappa, así que la reina de seguro querrá saber qué hará con el mocoso.

-Qué hará?... vamos Pea, no hará nada, ya lo sabes!. A Nappa le importa una mierda el bastardo.

-Pues la puta debe volver al harem de Vegeta… Aquel harem que pronto desaparecerá.

Pepper miró a su prima intrigada.

-Y tu como sabes eso?

-Ese es el otro asunto. Habra reunion de mujeres.

La más joven se puso de pie y sonrió.

-Si!, lo que necesitaba!... Una batalla!... La reina es la mejor!. Armar reunión de saiyajin!.. necesito buscar una en particular…

-Detente… Tú no pelearas… nadie lo hará!... Solo una.

Pepper arrugó la frente.

-A qué te refieres?

-La reina peleara con una sola el día de hoy. Solo ellas. Hoy se decidirá quién será la futura reina del planeta…

-Te refieres a….

-Si!. Hoy la reina probara a una guerrera para saber si es digna del príncipe Vegeta!...

-Vaya… y quién es la infeliz?

Pea sonrió con soberbia.

-Yo…

* * *

Milk abrió sus ojos lentamente. La luz del día golpeaba intensamente sus ojos. Se sentó despacio en la cama, notando que no estaba sola.

Se giró y contempló el cuerpo dormido de Dende. Al parecer se había quedado dormido a su lado, después de que ella se durmió.

Bajó la mirada con pesadez. Todo aquello era una locura. Las cosas cada vez estaban peor para ella.

El día anterior casi fue brutalmente asesinada en un frenético acto sexual y ahora se encontraba inocentemente en la cama con su novio.

Definitivamente las cosas estaban cada vez peor. Debía hacer algo rápidamente. Su obsesión por qué Kakarotto la vuelva mirar, casi hace que pierda la vida y eso no debía volver a pasar.

Se levantó despacio, salió de la cama y caminó hasta el exterior de la habitación sin hacer ruido.

Cerró la puerta y escucho un sonido que venía de la planta baja. Camino hacia la escalera, bajó los escalones y miró hacía la cocina.

Vio a su querida amiga, que comía despacio y frenéticamente. Sonrió al verla tan tranquila. Se sentó a su lado.

-Parece que tienes hambre…

Bulma levantó la mirada y correspondio la mueca.

-Tuve una noche muy agitada… Que haces aquí tan tarde?... Y el trabajo?

-Vegeta hoy desayuna con los reyes… Siempre en esta fecha come con ellos, estén o no sus padres, él debe ir al comedor real…. Protocolo, supongo

Ambas mujeres quedaron en silencio. Milk suspiro.

-Extraño mucho a papá… A mi abuelo Gohan… las montañas, el océano… Al maestro Roshi… A los muchachos….

Bulma miró a lo ojos a Milk y también suspiro.

-Yo también… A veces sueño que despierto y estoy en casa, con mamá y papá… Que vienen a verme mientras yo me pierdo en mi mundo…

Milk levantó la mano y tomó la de Bulma.

-Qué lejos estamos de casa Bulma… Ya no nos queda nada… No somos nada…

Bulma sonrió.

Te equivocas Milk… hay algo que aún tengo de mi amado planeta Tierra…

-A si?, que?

-Tu… y a Tight.

Milk sonrió.

-Y yo te tengo a ti… y Tight no es real Bulma, solo está en tu mente.

Bulma negó con la cabeza.

-No, no esa Tight… La bebé!

-Qué bebé?

-Milk… encontré a Lazuli!... La maldita tuvo una beba con un tipo llamado Nappa…

Milk abrió la boca y los ojos sorprendida.

-La rubia maldita es Lazuli?!

-Si. Sobrevivió a la purga como nosotras… Y ella tuvo una hija. Una niña de cabello rubio y ojos negro… Como Tight… Ella es mía Milk!... Es mi hija!

-Bulma, no puedo creerlo!... Y ella sabe que tú estás aquí?

-Si, ya me vio y como siempre me perturba… Pero no me importa… Las cosas cambiaron Milk, todo cambió el rumbo.

-Por qué lo dices?

-Anoche Vegeta se portó muy bien conmigo. Me hizo el amor por primera vez… creo que ya no estoy enojada con él. Ahora nació mi hija Tight… Yo… ya no siento deseos de venganza…

Milk sonrió.

-Me alegro mucho Bulma. Ese plan tuyo no me gustaba para nada… No quiero que toquemos ese tema. Piensa en la pequeña!

-Y Vegeta… Sabes Milk… creo que comienzo a sentir algo de cariño por él… Él no es tan malo después de todo….

Milk sonrió.

-Crees que puedas llegar a sentir algo más que cariño?

-Más que cariño?

-Quizás, sólo quizás, hasta puedes llegar a amarlo…

Bulma miró el suelo…

-Quién sabe… quizás podría llegar a quedarme con él para siempre…

* * *

Vegeta entró al comedor real y para su sorpresa, vio desayunando a su madre. Reverencio respetuosamente y se sentó frente a ella para comer.

La reina vio a su hijo y sonrió.

-Príncipe Vegeta. Buenos días.

-Buenos días mi reina.

-Se ha enterado del nacimiento del bastardo híbrido?

-Anoche fui informado que la mujer estaba por dar a luz, pero no supe nada más.

-Ya nació. Luego del desayuno hablaré con Nappa para saber qué hará con la mujer y el mocoso.

-Madre, la mujer es mía, me pertenece. Y el mocoso, no creo que a Nappa le interese.

-Bien, el niño se irá del planeta y en cuanto a la mujer, deberá devolverla.

Vegeta levantó la mirada y vio curioso a su madre.

-Y eso?, por qué?

-Vera príncipe. Esta tarde, habrá reunión de mujeres saiyajin.

-Ya veo. Quién luchará?

-Yo…

-Usted?... por qué?

-Hoy luchare con una joven muy fuerte y de clase alta. Una guerrera con sangre fuerte… Si demuestra destreza, honor y orgullo… será su compañera!... Hoy elegiré a la futura reina de Vejita.

Vegeta bajó la mirada y su cabeza solo vino una imagen, una sola con identidad femenina y cabello azul.

-Quiere decir que va a elegir a mi reina?...

-Sí príncipe… Hoy elegiré a la próxima reina. A su esposa… Quiero suponer que no tiene ninguna queja al respecto, o si?

Vegeta miró de nuevo a los ojos de su madre. Pensó en Bulma, en lo mucho que la necesitaba… En lo mucho que la amaba y lo mucho que lo aterraba aquel sentimiento. Negó con la cabeza y suspiro.

-No madre. No me opondré. La mujer que se elija, será la próxima reina de Vejita.


	30. La sucesora de Celery…

_**Capítulo 28: La sucesora de Celery…**_

 **Hola, hola…. si, lo sé me odian aún más… lo merezco.. no tengo perdón!... pero bueno, no fue** **apropósito** **, debes saber que estuve al %100 con los one short… pero ya** **volví** **con esta historia y para el alivio de muchas, ya la estoy adelantando bastante…**

 **Se que no soluciona nada, pero bueno.**

 **Las quiero y espero que me disculpen por la tardanza!**

 **Las espero en mi perfil para que lean mis one short y puedan participar en la votación oficial que cierra el 1ro de julio!**

 **Los quiero mucho!**

 **Luxia 3**

* * *

 _ **Isaías miró la puerta de la celda que se movía con brusquedad. Se sobresaltó enseguida. Se giró y miró con miedo a Bulma, al notar como la roca era removida de su lugar.**_

 _ **La mujer no giró a ver, solo miraba por la ventana la oscuridad de la noche. El cura abrió los ojos enormes al ver la imponente figura que se asomaba.**_

 _ **-Rey…. es el rey Vegeta….**_

 _ **El hombre de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, entró a la celda de su antigua amante en silencio, a lado de tres soldados. Miró de arriba a abajo al sacerdote y cruzó los brazos.**_

 _ **Isaías solo se tiró al suelo, agacho la cabeza y reverencio con total respeto. Bulma giro un poco la cabeza y miró a través de su hombro.**_

 _ **-Otra vez?...**_

 _ **-Te lo preguntaré por última vez…. dónde está mi hija?!...**_

 _ **-Y yo te** **responderé** **por última vez… Nunca te lo diré…**_

 _ **-La enviaste lejos!.. puede estar en peligro!... Tu te** **morirás** **en unas horas, dime dónde está?**_

 _ **Bulma se giró y lo miró seria.**_

 _ **-Para qué?, para que la traigas aquí?, con estos monos imbéciles!. Acaso quieres que la lastimen o la violen?. Ella estará bien, no corre peligro!.**_

 _ **-Maldita sea Bulma!, ella estará bien aquí!. Es mi hija, nadie la va a lastimar!**_

 _ **Bulma se volvió a girar y miró hacía la ventana.**_

 _ **-Ella no pertenece aquí Vegeta… Ella es libre!... como yo!. No la dejaré en este maldito planeta!.**_

 _ **Vegeta respiro con odio. Se giró y caminó hacía la entrada.**_

 _ **-No importa, recorrere el universo entero y encontraré a mi hija!... Y tu no puedes hacer nada al respecto… te morirás en unas horas…**_

 _ **-Entonces vete y déjame morir tranquila!...**_

 _ **El rey de los saiyajins salió rápidamente de la oscura celda, cerrándola detrás de él con la enorme roca que servía como puerta, dejando a Bulma y al sacerdote solos nuevamente.**_

 _ **Este se levanto rápidamente con los ojos abiertos y la miró. Bulma giró el rostro y sonrió.**_

 _ **-Estás pálido… Acaso tienes miedo de él?**_

 _ **-Tu no?**_

 _ **-Claro que no... moriré de todas maneras. Me da igual…**_

 _ **Isaías se sentó en la cama nervioso y miró el suelo.**_

 _ **-Él de verdad quiere a esa niña…**_

 _ **-Sí padre, las cosas que hicimos por esa niña fueron muchas… juntos luchamos por Tight… aunque me cueste aceptarlo, él es el padre de ella, como yo su madre…**_

 _ **-Creo que** **deberías** **decirle dónde está…**_

 _ **Bulma se giró enojada.**_

 _ **-Nunca. Y usted no se lo dirá, pues esto es una confesión y usted me debe respeto!...**_

 _ **-Jamás le diré ni una palabra, el secreto de confesión es muy importante par mi!.**_

 _ **-Bien. Continuamos?**_

 _ **-Si… continuemos…**_

* * *

Milk llegó al palacio más tarde de lo normal, pues sabía muy bien, que el tercer sábado del mes, Vegeta desayunaba en el comedor real, así que tenía la mañana libre.

Luego de ir al pueblo y comprar un par de cosas para su casa y su amiga, junto con Dende que había despertado y había desayunado con las dos mujeres, llegaron juntos al palacio.

Cada uno fue a su lugar de trabajo y la pelinegra se dispuso a comenzar sus quehaceres.

Todo parecía normal y perfecto, pero la realidad es que en la cabeza de Milk, solo había una persona. Kakarotto.

El chico estaba en su pensamiento a cada rato, a cada instante. Sus palabras, sus besos, sus manos bruscas.

A pesar de saber lo mal que le podía hacer, Milk no podía dejar de pensar en él. No sabía si eso era algo bueno o algo malo, solo pensaba en él y en todo lo que había pasado.

Todo estaba mal, ella debía alejarse de una vez por todas. Por Dende, por su vida y por la vida de él mismo.

Pues comprendió finalmente lo mal que le hacía su presencia al chico. El rostro lleno de miedo y dolor de su padre, le hizo entender finalmente que no debía jugar con fuego, pero también le hizo ver lo mal que le hacía al joven.

Decidió jamás volver a acercarse a él por más extraña y necesitada que sea la situación, ella se apartaría y lo dejaría ser feliz con su novia.

Milk trago con asco, con solo pensarlos juntos le hervía la sangre, pero se juró controlarse. No diría jamás una palabra, pues, por mucho que le doliera, sabía bien que la chica esa podría ayudarlo.

Entró a la oficina de Vegeta y comenzó a limpiar el lugar, trató de pensar en otra cosa y tratar de relajar su mente.

* * *

Sin embargo el que no estaba relajado era Kakarotto. Estaba viendo como su padre subía las últimas cosas a las naves, mientras el miraba el suelo.

Esa mañana había sido muy inusual, pues jamás en su vida pensó ver a Pepper como la vio.

Allí comprendió el miedo que le ocasionaba a Milk cada vez que el entraba en aquel estado.

Se juró apartarse de ella, pero esta vez enserio. No podía seguir con todo eso. Su cuerpo temblaba fuertemente cada vez que pensaba en ella. Su cola se desprendía sola y sus dientes rechinaban con dolor, por la presión que ejercía.

Estaba desesperado. Tenerla tan cerca, besarla, acariciarla, saberse correspondido. Lo único que pedía a los dioses era poder controlarse, pues sin duda si se tranquilizaba, podría estar con ella sin lastimarla, pero cada vez que la tenía cerca su cuerpo simplemente reaccionaba.

Parecía una exquisita tortura. Pero debía irse, alejarse de ella, era lo mejor. Al regresar, buscaría a Pepper, le pediría perdón y se uniría con ella, era lo mejor para todos, era lo mejor para él, aunque no sea lo que él quería.

Cerró sus puños con fuerza. Las ganas de volar hacia el palacio y buscarla eran tan grandes que tenía miedo de él mismo. Miró a su padre y este le hizo seña.

Corriendo subió a la nave esperando que lo encierren y partir finalmente. Si, amaba con extrema locura a Milk, pero la quería viva, sana y feliz y para que ella logre todo aquello, él debía desaparecer de su vida, para siempre.

* * *

Luego de la conversación con Milk, Bulma subió las escaleras. Extrañamente, llena de una paz nueva, una paz desconocida para ella.

Abrió la puerta de su cuarto, se recostó en la cama y sonrió.

 _"-Esa sonrisa es de enamorada…"_

-Mamá no digas tonterías!... no estoy enamorada!

 _"-Bueno pero es que ese joven es muy apuesto y anoche te trató como una reina…"_

Bulma miro el techo de su nueva casa y quedó pensando.

-Su reina?... él será el rey de este planeta algún día… pero yo nunca podré ser su reina…

 _"-Por qué no?..."_

-No creo que lo dejen…

 _"-Pues si te ama, no le importara lo que digan los demás…"_

-Mamá, no puedo pensar en esas cosas. Vegeta es malo, destruyó nuestro planeta.

 _"-Hija, eso debes olvidarlo… ya está en el pasado. Debes ver el futuro ahora…"_

Bulma sonrió.

-Tight… Tight es mi futuro… Ella es mi felicidad ahora…

Bulma cerró los ojos lentamente y se quedó profundamente dormida con aquel pensamientos.

* * *

Vegeta salió del comedor real y se fue directo a su casa. Entró por la puerta de su oficina y encontró a Milk limpiando el lugar.

Aún estaba enojado por la discusión del día anterior, así que solo la ignoro y se sentó en su escritorio.

Al parecer su madre había llegado y ya le había dejado trabajo diplomático. Pensó seriamente que luego del cumpleaños de Kakarotto si iría de purga por unos cuantos meses para liberar tensiones y olvidar de una vez por todas a la hermosa peliazul.

Pero antes, debía pasar por el prostíbulo de Zou para llevarle dinero, sin duda, la puta se lo había ganado.

Milk vio entrar a su amo al lugar y reverencio en silencio. Al no recibir respuesta, continuó con sus tareas y decidió no hablar con él, pues entendió que quizás seguía molesto por su enfrentamiento del día anterior.

Pero eran tan grandes sus nervios, que no midió las consecuencias de sus actos. Se giró a buscar sus artículos de limpieza y continuó limpiando el lugar.

Ambos quedaron en silencio hasta que fue Milk la que se giró y salió de la oficina dejando solo a Vegeta con sus pensamientos.

Vegeta la vio salir y no dijo nada. Dejó caer los papeles que tenía en la mano y fingía leer, sobre el escritorio y giró su silla, hacia la ventana. Se puso de pie, caminó hacia la abertura y miró el estanque lleno de agua que estaba afuera.

Aquel lugar, allí, en donde la vio por primera vez. Su corazón lo traicionaba. Latía con fuerza con solo pensarla.

Sin duda el guerrero frío tenía sentimientos grandes por la terrícola. Sentimientos que debía reprimir y dejar en el olvido.

Dejar que se disiparan, y más ahora, que estaba a horas de conocer a su prometida. Eso lo puso de mal humor. Saberse atado a una hembra que no quería era espantoso, pero nada podía hacer. Jamás le diría a sus padres que estaba tan prendido con una humana, que no quería tocar a ninguna otra mujer, eso sería desleal y un sacrilegio.

Si, el tenia sentimientos por Bulma. Toda aquella guerra, aquel juego, aquella obsesión, lo habían empujado a algo que él no debía conocer. Culpo la edad, sus hormonas y que la loca era extremadamente hermosa.

Y era suya… por más que se negaba, Bulma le pertenecía. Sonrió orgulloso. Si ella iba por él, él debía rechazarla, pero quizás, solo quizás, tenerla entre sus brazos por última vez y hacerle entender que jamás podría estar con otro hombre como él, sonaba demasiado tentador.

Suspiro con fuerza, volteo la mirada y se juró dejar de pensar en ella, aunque sea por un buen tiempo.

* * *

Bulma abrió los ojos asustada. Otra vez las pesadillas se adueñaban de su mente dejándola perturbada y miedosa.

Se sentó en la cama rápidamente y miró hacia la ventana. Al parecer había dormido bastante y la tarde estaba ya presente en el planeta rojo.

Se levantó rápidamente y fue directo al baño. Se ducho tranquila y con un millón de cosas en la mente.

Salió del cuarto de servicio y fue de nuevo a su cuarto, abrió aquel pequeño placard y vio que Milk le había comprado un nuevo vestido.

Sonrió feliz, le gustaba tener ropa nueva. Como siempre, olvido la ropa interior y los zapatos, ya que aunque se suponía que hacía frío en el planeta, era tan pesada la atmósfera, que no se sentía.

Se miró detenidamente, su vestido de color verde, largo hasta la rodilla, dejando ver su escote fino y ceñido al cuerpo. Le gustó lo que vio, pues quería verse hermosa para su hija.

Bajó las escaleras de su casa y salió rápido de la propiedad. Levantó vuelo y fue directo hacía el palacio, no quería perder más tiempo, su hija la necesitaba.

Aterrizó diez minutos después en el jardín de Vegeta, aquel que había pisado la primera vez que lo vio o se suponía que lo vio, y que no le había prestado atención.

Sonrió al recordar aquello, sin duda Vegeta se había enojado aquel día. Sin decir nada, comenzó a caminar, pero algo llamo su atención.

Rodó el pequeño jardín, salió del lugar y vio un muro muy alto, pero no era el muro lo que llamaba su atención, si no los gritos del otro lado.

Tomó vuelvo despacio y miró hacía el enorme jardín de la casa de a lado y se sorprendió.

Había muchas mujeres, casi todas saiyajin puras y había alguna impuras, sentadas esperando algo. Todas gritaban y ovacionaban algo, pero no sabía bien que era.

La curiosidad la venció y se sentó en el enorme muro a esperar y ver qué era lo que las mujeres reclamaban.

Pues el lugar parecía como los viejos torneos de artes marciales que se hacían en la tierra. Allí en donde Milk y muchos de sus amigos habían participado en varias ocasiones.

Sonrió sin querer, la imagen le había hecho recordar a su hogar. Se quedó en silencio mientras miraba la multitud y noto que todo el público, era femenino, no había ni un solo hombre. Era como una película de la isla de las amazonas, esperando a Hipólita…

Y no se equivocó, allí apareció su reina, pero no era la hermosa Hipólita… Era la extraña madre de Vegeta.

* * *

El príncipe salió de su sala de entrenamiento cansado. Sin duda llevar su cuerpo al extremo era sin duda un alivio.

Luego de bañarse, fue directo a su oficina a retomar aquellos papeles que su madre le había dejado en la mañana y el ignoro por culpa de la loca que no salía de su mente.

Entró al lugar despacio y de nuevo se acercó a la ventana, ya se le había hecho costumbre, pero esta vez, su corazón palpitó con fuerza. Vio aterrizar a su hermosa loca en su jardín, era como si la hubiera llamado con el pensamiento.

Intento ignorarla, pero no pudo. La siguió con la vista y vio como se acercaba al muro que separaba el jardín de su madre y el suyo.

Despacio abrió la ventana y la miró fijamente. Bulma se apoyó en el muro dejando ver sus hermosas y perfectas piernas, lo que lo puso muy nervioso.

Bajó la mirada unos segundos y cuando se sintió tranquilo, la volvió a mirar. Ella se había sentado en el muro a ver algo y ahí recordó. Su madre lucharía en la arena para decidir quien sería su sucesora.

Salió despacio por la ventana y caminó hacía el muro, miró hacía el cielo y sonrió.

-Que haces?

Bulma al escuchar la voz gruesa de Vegeta se giró y miró hacía el piso.

-No se… Están gritando y quería saber porque…

La mujer sonrió con total ternura, haciendo que el guerrero se derrita por completo. Trató de calmarse y se elevó hacia el muro. Se paró a lado de ella y cruzó los brazos.

-No puedes ver esto… Es solo para saiyajins hembras…

Bulma encogió los hombros.

-Que me importa… Ellas gritan y llaman mi atención… Yo quiero ver.

Vegeta sonrió. Como siempre tan insolente. Se sentó despacio a lado de ella y frunció el ceño.

-Si me ven que estoy observando una reunión de mujeres podría ser castigado... Esto es privado.

-Pues vete entonces…

Vegeta miró el centro de la arena a su madre y sonrió.

-Supongo que podría quedarme solo por esta vez… Si alguien te ve, no dudará en matarte.

Bulma giro su rostro y dejó ver una sonrisa dulce y delicada.

-Puedes callarte?... La mujer esa está hablando!

-Esa mujer es mi madre!

-Lo que sea, cállate!

Vegeta volvió a sonreír, no lo podía evitar. Estaba tan estúpido con Bulma que se le había olvidado por completo porque su madre estaba en la arena… nunca supo que cuando se diera cuenta, Bulma también se enteraría…

* * *

La arena ya estaba preparada para la inminente batalla. Del gran trono, se la vio bajar a la esplendorosa reina del planeta. Dejando caer su hermosa capa roja al suelo, mostrando su armadura real, camino hasta el centro de la plataforma, mientras miles de mujeres reverenciaban y gritaban de emoción.

Sin embargo, el corazón de una mujer latía con tanta fuerza, que no podía escuchar otro sonido, más que su propio órgano bombeando.

Todas las mujeres saiyajin, puras e híbridas estaban en las gradas excitadas, pues no había espectáculo más perfecto que ver a su reina en una esplendorosa batalla, las típicas que solo ella podía ofrecer, no por nada era la soberana de todo el planeta.

Celery miró a los ojos a la joven de 18 años que tenía frente a ella. En su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa. Se la veía demasiado nerviosa, temblaba, pero ahí estaba, parada frente a ella, sosteniendo la mirada como toda una guerrera.

Sin querer recordó cuando ella apenas tenía 16 años y miró salvajemente a los ojos a su ahora suegra… A pesar de los años, seguía sintiendo ese cosquilleo que solo puede darle la arena de combate.

En aquella oportunidad, tuvo que dejarse vencer para no humillar a su reina, si hubiera sabido el premio quizás si hubiera peleado en serio… o tal vez no.

Dejó aquel pensamiento de lado y miró a la joven que tenía enfrente.

-Puedes huir si quieres… no tendré piedad contigo…

-No lo haré…. prefiero morir de pie que huir avergonzada…

La reina Celery sonrió y miró a todas las mujeres que ovacionaban. Levantó sus manos y pidió silencio. todas obedecieron y escucharon atentas a su reina. Está gritó con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-BIEN.. ESTAMOS REUNIDAS EL DÍA DE HOY PARA PROBAR LA DESTREZA, HONOR Y ORGULLO SE ESTA HEMBRA... ESTA MUJER QUE SI ESTE DÍA DEMUESTRA SUS HABILIDADES, PODRÁ SER DIGNA DE LA CORONA… SERÁ MI SUCESORA… -La reina miró a Pea y sonrió. -Estas lista?

-Si mi reina…

Sin más que decir, la reina se lanzó brutalmente contra la chica, sorprendiéndola de inmediato. Pea no pudo esquivar el golpe fuerte que recibió en su rostro y la tiró al suelo, pero aún dentro de la plataforma. Como pudo se puso de pie y comenzó a esquivar los golpes que la mujer mayor le daba.

La pelea era sorprendente, a pesar de no poder devolver el ataque, Pea demostraba su destreza en la defensa.

La reina sonrió al verla, pero le molestaba, parecía que la chica se contenía y eso no debía pasar, ella quería que la ataque también, si embrago la joven solo de defendía.

Cansada de aquello, la madre de Vegeta arremetió contra la chica más fuerte, haciendo que ésta respondiera y sin darse cuenta, recibió un golpe en su vientre.

Pea al principio se asustó, pero luego vio el rostro de satisfacción de su reina. Le sonrió de lado y comprendió, siquiera ser la reina del planeta, debía atacar con todas sus fuerzas.

Así lo hizo, y la pelea se puso más interesante de o normal. Las mujeres alrededor comenzaron gritar llenas de júbilo mientras miraban con toda la emoción el espectáculo.

...

Bulma abrió los ojos inmensos, esas mujeres eran muy salvajes, se golpeaban como si se odiaban y se lastimaban al extremo.

Miró hacía el costado, ella no podía permitir que eso jamás le pasará a su hija, pues al ser mitad saiyajin, tal vez algún día la quieren lastimar.

Giro el rostro y vio a Vegeta. Este estaba en silencio y miraba atento aquella escena.

-Esas mujeres son muy salvajes…

Vegeta la miró de reojo y sonrió.

-Así somos los saiyajin, somo una raza guerrera. Todos los asuntos se resuelven de esa manera.

-Son unos animales!... Esa mujer va a destrozar a esa pobre niña…

-Si eso pasa, que pase… solo significa que no es digna de…

Vegeta quedó en silencio. No pudo continuar con la oración. Había caído que todo aquello era por él y Bulma se estaba enterando. La miró alos ojos y tomó su mano.

-No es necesario que nos quedemos… vamos a mi cuarto…

Bulma levantó una ceja curiosa y sonrió.

-Acaso esto te excita?... Me quieres llevar a tu cuarto porque te prende ver mujeres pelear?... Que asco, esa mujer es tu madre!...

Vegeta se puso rojo.

-No digas idioteces!, como me va calentar ver a mi madre pelear!... Quiero irme de aquí, porque se supone que no debo ver esto, es algo privado, solo para mujeres, nada más!

Bulma soltó la mano de Vegeta y negó con la cabeza.

-Yo soy mujer, yo sí puedo ver…

-Pero no eres saiyajin, eres solo una esclava!

-No, no es cierto!... Yo soy libre. No tengo dueño, ni hago nada de eso… además… tu madre la está matando, no durará mucho!

Vegeta giró la cabeza y volvió a mirar la arena. Era cierto, la muchacha estaba recibiendo tremenda paliza de su madre, pero no se rendía y era justo eso lo que su madre buscaba….

"Ojala la mate…."

...

-Puedes rendirte cuando quieras…

Pea trataba de levantarse del piso, se dio cuenta lo roto que estaba su brazo. Su cuerpo mostraba tremendas heridas y tenía sangre por todos lados, aún así, se puso de pie y negó con la cabeza.

-No…. no me rendiré…

Celery sonrió, voló hacía la joven y de un golpe la dejó tendida en el suelo. Pea sintió crujir todos sus huesos, pero aun así, se sentó en la plataforma.

Todas la saiyajin gritaron de emoción al ver a la chica aún de pie. Estaba toda lastimada y aún así, aguantaba con mucha resistencia aquellos brutales golpes que solo la reina sabía dar.

Celery miró a la chica con orgullo, sin duda era resistente a todo, su cuerpo le pedía que parara, pero su orgullo y honor le decían que siguiera.

Se quedó parada y volvió a levantar sus manos pidiendo silencio. Todas obedecieron y escucharon atentas lo que la reina decía.

-SUFICIENTE…. ESTA HEMBRA HA DEMOSTRADO QUE NO IMPORTA LAS CIRCUNSTANCIA… ELLA LUCHARÁ HASTA EL FINAL Y ESO… MERECE RESPETO…

La reina Celery reverencio a la muchacha y todas las guerreras al ver ese acto, hicieron rápidamente lo mismo.

Pea miró sorprendida a todas y a su reina. Su corazón comenzó a bombear con fuerza, pues creyó que con semejante paliza, sería asesinada de inmediato por no poder vencer a la reina.

Trató de ponerse de pie pero sus piernas estaban todas rotas. Volvió a caer a la arena y comenzó a respirar con dificultad. Era más que obvio que tenía los pulmones perforados de tantos golpes.

...

Bulma miró sorprendida el estado de la chica y se estremeció.

-Está muriendo… Está muy lastimada, debe ir al médico…

Vegeta miró a su madre y comenzó a temblar, ella acaso no la mataría?... Acaso ella….

...

Celery se acercó a Pea, tendió su mano y la ayuda a levantarse.

-NO ES FUERZA Y PODER TODO... GANAR SIEMPRE… UNA REINA JAMÁS SE RINDE Y TU NO LO HICISTE… HE DECIDIDO QUE ERES DIGAN DE MI TRONO… SERÁS MI SUCESORA…

La reina se giró y miró a todas las mujeres.

-PEA SERÁ LA NUEVA REINA DEL PLANETA VEJITA Y LA ESPOSA DE MI HIJO VEGETA….

Todas comenzaron a gritar con pasión al ver a su futura soberana. Pea sonrió y sin querer, cayó tendida al suelo, desmayándose por completo.

Celery miró a unas mujeres y les hizo seña para que se acerquen.

-Llévenla a recuperación. Necesita un tanque urgente!...

-Si mi señora!.

Las jóvenes híbridas obedecieron a su reina y tomaron a Pea rápidamente para ayudarla y llevarla al médico.

Celery miró a la multitud y pidió una ovación para su reina, lo que todas obedecieron y adularon con respeto.

...

Bulma miró detenidamente, tratando de entender lo que escuchaba. Vegeta se giró y tomó su mano con fuerza. Sabía que la mujer estaba shockeada por las expresiones de su rostro.

-Oye…

-Que tonta… -Bulma miró el cielo. -Pensé que te querías ir por que querías tenerme en tu cama… -Se giró y lo miró a los ojos. -No era eso…

Vegeta miró a Bulma con profundidad y trató de acercarse. Bulma se giró, se soltó su mano y se puso de pie.

Salto del muro hacia el jardín de Vegeta y comenzó a cambiar en silencio. Vegeta se puso de pie rápidamente y saltó al igual que ella, levantó la mano y sujetó el brazo de la mujer.

-Espera…

-Mucha suerte con tu nueva esposa… -Bulma se giró y lo miró. Sonrió despacio. -Déjame por favor, tengo que ir a ver a una persona demasiado importante para mi…

Vegeta se congeló en el momento.

-A quién vas a ver?

-No te importa… Ve, ve a ver a tu futura esposa… Olvídate de mí para siempre…

Bulma salió corriendo del jardín de Vegeta sintiendo una horrible sensación en el pecho. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo sin mirar hacía atrás, sin duda, las noticias nuevas, rompieron su corazón.

Vegeta la vio que se iba rápidamente. Se sentía extremadamente mal, no sabia bien porque. Se suponía que no le importaba la mujer, que lo que haga no era de su incumbencia, pero no solo le dolía que ella supiera que se casaría con otra, si no que le dio muchos celos saber que se vería con alguien muy importante.

No sabía qué hacer. Camino despacio hasta su casa y se quedó en silencio, sin duda, los dos estaban totalmente devastados.

 _Continuara..._


	31. Situaciones desesperadas

_**Capítulo 29: Situaciones desesperadas**_

 _ ****_ **Hola, hola!... para compensar por tardarme tanto, les traigo un capitulo nuevo rápido, jeje.**  
 ** _  
_**

 **Bueno, aquí no hay escenas fuertes, digamos que el cura no quiso escuchar... bueno, dejo los spoiler, mejor lean! :P**

 **Gracias como siempre por leer esta extraña historia que aun le falta mucho por terminar!**

 **Besos y espero sus comentarios de si les gusto o no ;)**

 **Luxia**

* * *

 _"-Te lo dije…."_

-Cállate… Por qué volviste?...

 _"-Porque soy la única que dice la verdad… Te dije que ese hombre era un imbécil, no le importa nada… Te usó y nada más…"_

-Cállate, cállate!... no quiero escucharte!... Lo que digas no me interesa!. Debo ir a verte ahora!

 _"-Bulma, debes recapacitar!, ese hombre es malo, al igual que toda su raza… debes matarlos a todos…"_

Bulma se quedó en silencio mirando el suelo. Su corazón dolía y no sabía bien porque. Su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas.

Las voces estaban de vuelta como un aluvión de dolor. Se apoyó en la pared y sostuvo su cabeza con fuerza.

-Cállate!.. Déjame por favor!

 _"-Bulma, Bulma, Bulma… Mátalo, mátalo!... Mátalos a todos!..."_

Bulma cayó al suelo y comenzó a llorar con pesar. Tomaba su cabeza con fuerza con los ojos cerrados. Mecía su cuerpo como si aquel acto pudiera calmar su dolor.

-Vete… Vete por favor!...

 _"-El no te defenderá… no le importas.. mátalo, mátalos a todos…"_

Bulma se puso de pie con mucha dificultad, miró la pared y se golpeó con fuerza tres veces, hasta que su vista fue interrumpida por la sangre que brotaba de la herida.

Completamente mareada, se quedó sentada en el suelo, esperando sentirse mejor. La peliazul sonrió… Al fin se callaban. Las lágrimas se mezclaban con el espeso líquido escarlata.

Jamás en toda su vida había tenido un episodio tan violento, eso significaba una sola cosa, estaba celosa de que Vegeta se fuera con otra mujer y las voces volvían sin dar tregua.

Sacudió su cabeza y se puso de pie como pudo, respiro con dedicación y entró rápidamente al consultorio de Dende.

Entró despacio y vio la cama de Lazuli. La rubia se encontraba acostada mirando la nada. La bebé estaba en su cuna durmiendo, junto a su madre.

Lazuli se giró y miró a Bulma. Sus lágrimas salieron de repente.

-Al fin viniste!... -Lazuli se frenó y miró a Bulma detenidamente. -Que demonios te pasó en la cabeza?

-Nada que te importe…

-Las voces… De verdad eres tan estúpida?, crees que así se irán?...

-Se fueron...

Bulma camino ignorando a la rubia. Se acercó a la cuna y levantó con sumo cuidado a la bebé. La sostuvo en sus brazos y se sentó en la cama de enfrente, lejos de la rubia.

La oji celeste la miro con odio y habló con fuerza.

-No me ignores!... Tienes que verme a mi!, no a la niña!

-No grites estúpida!... Vas a despertarla!. Y vengo por ella no por ti!...

Unos ruidos llamaron la atención de Bulma en el exterior. Se puso de pie, se acercó a la puerta pero no pudo abrirla, lo hicieron del otro lado.

La peliazul sostuvo con fuerza a su hija mientras veía a unas mujeres entrar rápidamente al consultorio de Dende, que la ignoraron completamente y en sus brazos, traían a aquella mujer que había visto pelear en la arena.

Bulma se acercó despacio y miró hacía donde se dirigían las mujeres. Lazuli las vio también, pero ignoro todo aquello. Se recostó en la cama y siguió mirando la nada.

La hermosa joven Brief camino con su pequeña en brazos hasta el otro extremo de la sala y vio como las dos mujeres introducían a la mujer dentro de un extraño recipiente.

Espero unos segundo mientras observaba lo que hacían, mientras se quitaba un poco de sangre de los ojos.

-Ponlo en amarillo…

-Crees que resista?

-Por supuesto.. Será nuestra próxima reina, ella podrá resistir todo.

-Bien, será amarillo entonces, tardará unas horas. Si ponemos rojo será menos, pero podría hacerle mal.

Ambas mujeres asintieron, configuraron el aparato y salieron rápidamente de la sala.

Bulma vio cómo ambas se iban y despacio se acercó al artefacto de gran tamaño. Era enorme. Con una pequeña ventana de vidrio.

Se puso de puntitas de pie y miró a través del cristal. Allí estaba la joven que sería la futura reina de Vejita… osea, la futura esposa de Vegeta.

Trató de no pensar en eso, mientras abrazaba con fuerza a su hija. Se acercó al panel de control y miró los botones. Comenzó a leer los comandos del aparato.

Al parecer era un mecanismo bastante sencillo, nada inusual, casi parecidos a los robots de la tierra.

Miró que había tres secuencias y que la más elevada era roja. Bulma miró detrás del comando y vio unos circuitos muy fáciles de manipular.

"Vaya… y pensar que si modifico un solo cable esta chica podría morir..."

Bulma miró a Tight que seguía durmiendo y sonrió.

"Qué más da, que se quede con ella… yo te tengo a ti…"

Bulma se giró y volvió a la sala donde estaba Lazuli, sin decir una sola palabra.

* * *

La reina llegó a su sala tranquila, ya se había bañado y cambiado. La pelea había sido espectacular, no podía negarlo, pero le hubiera gustado que la chica se defendiera menos y atacara más, suponía que era solo por respeto.

Se sentó tranquila en su asiento y comenzó a ver unos papeles acerca de la llegada de su segundo hijo.

La puerta fue golpeada despacio. Ella miró la abertura y dio el permiso para que la persona que tocaba pudiera entrar.

Levantó una ceja enojada al ver a Nappa entrar con la cabeza baja y reverenciando.

-Mi reina…

-Dije después del desayuno… Ya casi es la cena…

-Lo siento!. No sabía que me buscaba mi señora, mi hermana me dio el mensaje recién.

-Está bien, no importa. Sabes porque te mande a llamar?.

-No mi reina, no lo se.

-El bastardo que engendraste con una esclava, ha nacido. Debes saber que como siempre eres una decepción Nappa… si pudiera te mataría!... Eres un inútil e inepto, espero que esta estupidez no se vuelva a repetir.

Nappa cerró los ojos avergonzado.

-No mi señora, nunca más.

-Bien, quiero saber qué deseas hacer con él.

Nappa miró a su reina y levantó una ceja.

-Nada… no me interesa para nada.

-Es tu decisión final?... no quiero reclamos de ningún tipo en el futuro…

-Si mi señora, no me importa en lo más mínimo.

-Bien. Le daré unos días a la madre para que alimente al bastardo, luego se enviará a otro plantea. Si sobrevive, dejaré que regrese, de lo contrario, morirá en el trayecto.

Nappa asintió sin decir una palabra y despacio salió de la oficina de su reina. Cerro la puerta tras él y miró el suelo.

De verdad no le importaba nada acerca del niño, aún así, sentía una enorme curiosidad por ver cómo era o qué poder de pelea tenía.

Sabía que estaba mal, pero aún así, decidió ir hacía la sala médica de Vegeta, para ver a la loca maldita y al bastardo que había parido.

* * *

Bulma regresó a la sala en donde estaba Lazuli. Dejó a la niña en la cuna y decidió irse, pero Lazuli la detuvo.

-No te vayas!.. solo viniste y estuviste con la niña, a mi no me has prestado atención!...

Bulma se giró y miró con odio a la rubia.

-Ya te dije que tu no me interesas. Iré a buscar cosas para Tight, tu muérete!

Lazuli se sentó en la cama y gritó enojada!

-MALDITA SEAS BULMA!, POR QUÉ ME OBLIGAS A LASTIMAR A LA NIÑA?!... ESO QUIERES QUE HAGA?, QUE LA MATE?!

La peliazul se quedó quieta un momento, se giró y caminó hasta la cama. Se subió en ella, sobre Lazuli y sonrió.

La rubia mostró su sonrisa perversa, al parecer lo había logrado. Bulma se sentó completamente sobre el cuerpo de la reciente madre, se inclinó y posó sus labios sobre los de la ojiceleste, sonrió.

En un solo movimiento, puso sus manos en el cuello de la mujer, haciendo que se acostara de golpe sobre la almohada y apretó con fuerza. Lazuli cerró los ojos al sentir que era estrangulada. Comenzó a sollozar, mientras trataba de quitar las manos de Bulma de su cuello.

-Bul… ma… me… las… ti… mas….

-Te lo diré una sola vez… Si lastimas a mi hija…. yo te lastimare a ti… No estoy jugando Lazuli!.

La rubia se estaba poniendo morada por la falta de aire. Trató de asentir con la cabeza para que Bulma afloje el agarre.

La peliazul se alejó un poco y soltó el cuello de la mujer. Se puso de pie y la vio toser con fuerza.

-Sigue jugando y te estrangulare!

Lazuli miró con odio a Bulma. Luego de unos segundos, sonrió.

-Al menos te acercaste a mi…

Bulma negó con odio. Se giró y caminó hacía la salida. Tomó el picaporte de la entrada, pero no pudo abrirla, alguien más ya lo había hecho.

Lazuli comenzó a temblar de miedo al ver a la persona que había entrado. Miró a la bebé y la tomó en sus brazos.

Bulma se giró y vio el acto desesperado de la mujer. Miró al hombre que tenía frente a ella y frunció el ceño.

-Quién demonios eres tu?

-Podría preguntar lo mismo…

-Bulma!... Ese es el bastardo que me violo!...

La peliazul miró a los ojos a Nappa y tuvo un mal presentimiento, pues su mirada estaba llena de perversidad.

* * *

 _ **-Nappa se llevó a la niña?...**_

 _ **-Era su idea. Estaba enojado porque era hembra… Estaba dispuesto a matar a mi hija…**_

 _ **-No lo permitiste.**_

 _ **-No, por supuesto que no… En ese momento me vi desesperada… y bueno, situaciones desesperada, te llevan a tomar decisiones desesperadas…**_

* * *

Bulma lo compendio. Ese era Nappa. El único que tenía derecho a….

La peliazul entró en pánico cuando vio la sonrisa maligna del hombre.

-Puta asquerosa, eres una inútil, ni siquiera tuviste un varón… Haré que se lleven esa cosa bien lejos de este planeta!

Lazuli comenzó a temblar con furia, mientras abrazaba más fuerte a su hija. Bulma se giro y como un escudo, trató de proteger a la niña.

-Ni se te ocurra mono maldito tocar a mi hija….

-De qué hablas?, quién demonios eres tu?... Esa cosa es mía, soy el único aquí con derecho a ella, ustedes son solo esclavas… Así que es mi decisión… Y quiero eso lejos de aquí….

-Bulma, haz algo!

Bulma miró a Lazuli y luego a Nappa.

-Ni se te ocurra tocarla… Si haces eso…. le diré a Vegeta!

-Si, porque le va a importar mucho!... Vamos, lárgate de aquí. No tienes nada que hacer!

Nappa comenzó a caminar hacía donde estaban las dos mujeres. De repente la niña comenzó a llorar con fuerza, haciendo que Lazuli la abrazara.

Bulma se desespero. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y su cuerpo tembló. No sabía qué demonio hacer.

Miró al hombre que se paró justo frente de ella y la tomó del brazo con fuerza.

-Vete….

Y Bulma dejó de pensar en ese momento.

-Espera… espera… yo… Yo te daré lo que quieras… a cambio que las dejes en paz….

Nappa la miró y sonrió con perversidad. Miró el cuerpo de Bulma y se relamió los labios.

-Lo que quiera?...

-Pero debes dejar al bebé en el planeta… promételo….

-No… NO!... Bulma, ni se te ocurra!, no lo hagas!

-Cállate Lazuli…. -Bulma miró a la pelirrubia. -Tu alimenta a la niña y no te metas… -Miró de nuevo a Nappa. -Bien, que dices?...

Nappa sonrió más perversamente, mostrando todos sus dientes.

-Hecho…

-Bien, te espero en una hora en el prostíbulo de Zou…

-Bien… te veo allí…

* * *

Bulma salió de la sala médica, dejando muy angustiada a Lazuli. Trató de calmarla como pudo después de que Nappa se había ido y cuando vio que estaba más tranquila, salió rápidamente hacía el prostíbulo.

Aún tenía sangre seca que le cubría los ojos, pero de verdad en ese momento, no le importo.

Solo quería hacer lo que sea por su hija y luego olvidar el asunto. Camino por el pasillo mirando el suelo y de repente se chocó directamente con Vegeta.

Este salía de su oficina y la miró curioso. Ambos se miraron fijamente. Vegeta se preocupó al verla lastimada.

-Que te paso?...

Bulma miró hacía el costado, no quería verlo.

-Nada que te importe.

La mujer trató de caminar por el lado derecho de Vegeta, pero este sostuvo su brazo preocupado.

-Quién te lastimó?... dime!...

Bulma giro y lo miró a los ojos.

-Tu… Las voces volvieron porque tu no las echaste… Tuve que golpearme contra la pared para que me dejen en paz!...

Bulma se safo del agarre de Vegeta y siguió caminando. El se giro y la volvió a tomar del brazo.

-De verdad que estas loca mujer… -Vegeta caminó rápido y se posó frente a ella. Estaba desesperado, no quería que se fuera. -Quieres que las eche otra vez?

-Quiero que me dejes en paz!.

-Bulma…

-Ah, sabes mi nombre!... Te dije que me sueltes!

-No te vayas, ven a limpiarte y ver si está bien esa herida!

-Te dije que no!... Por qué no vas a ver el estado de tu novia y me dejas en paz… tengo cosas que hacer!

-Ya basta, deja de decir eso!

-Que me dejes en paz!.

Bulma pego un grito agudo haciendo que Vegeta se enojara el doble. Él se acercó más a ella y la tomó de la cintura, pegándola a su cuerpo.

-Crees que puedes rechazarme así?... No te dejaré si no quiero!

Bulma miró los ojos de Vegeta y sonrió.

-Déjame en paz… tengo cosas que hacer…

Bulma se safo del agarre y miró una ventana abierta. Sin pensarlo, tomó vuelo y salió por la abertura rápidamente. Vegeta la observó irse y sintió cómo su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos. Sin duda, estar sin ella sería más difícil de lo que imagino.

* * *

Diez minutos después, Bulma aterrizó en la entrada del prostíbulo. Este ya estaba abriendo sus puertas y las mujeres ya estaban listas para recibir a sus clientes.

Zou se asomo por las escaleras y vio entrar a Bulma por la puerta. Sonrió gustosa. Bajó rápidamente y abrazó con cariño a la peliazul.

-Mi cielo linda!, que bueno que viniste! -Zou miró a Bulma y vio la sangre que tenía en el rostro. -Cariño, que te paso?

Bulma miró a la mujer y negó con la cabeza.

-Nada importante…. Necesito tu ayuda…

-Dime lo que sea!, yo te ayudare siempre.

-Necesito prepararme para alguien… en unos minutos llegará…

Zou sonrió.

-Vegeta?... al fin la pasaste bien?

-No, no es Vegeta y no quiero hablar de eso… Se trata de otra persona… Ven Zou, vamos a mi cuarto, te contaré todo.

* * *

Después de una hora, Zou terminaba de arreglar a Bulma con una mueca de dolor. A pesar de estar acostumbrada a acostarse con hombres a cambio de dinero, le dolía en el alma lo que estaba pasando.

Tener que preparar a Bulma para Nappa, solo para proteger a su hija fue doloroso. Trató de sonreír y que no se notara su tristeza, pues ella algún día sería su sucesora y tenía que pasar por estas cosas.

Ambas mujeres se miraron a través del espejo y sonrieron.

-Por favor Zou… si quedo embarazada de ese tipo, moriré…

-Te puse dos inyecciones… No dejare que eso pase…

Zou giro a Bulma y la miró a los ojos.

-Puedo hacerlo yo…

-No. Yo lo haré… Es mi hija… Yo la cuidare siempre y aunque me este muriendo por dentro, tengo que hacerlo…

-Bulma… respondeme… Hace unos días, hacías esto con Broly y no te importaba… Por qué ahora sí te afecta?

Bulma sonrió.

-Supongo que tenías razón… Los hombres del trono saben cumplir en la cama una vez que aprenden…

Zou suspiró con dolor. Abrazó a Bulma como una madre y beso su frente.

-Bien… ya está por llegar… Debo irme…

Bulma asintió con la cabeza, detrás de ella escucho el sonido de la puerta. Su corazón se aceleró con brutalidad, sin duda había llegado Nappa.

Ambas mujeres se miraron y en silencio, asintieron. Zou se acercó a la puerta y la abrió despacio viendo la figura enorme del hombre calvo que la miraba con perversidad.

La prostituta fingió sonreír y tomó a Nappa de la mano.

-Te lo advierto… si lastimas a mi beba, serás castigado…

-Tu beba pidió esto… Yo solo cumplo con su pedido…

Zou suspiro con odio y salió rápidamente del cuarto, dejando solos a los dos. Bulma vio a Nappa y con todo el asco del mundo sonrió.

-Cierra la puerta…

Nappa entró rápidamente y sonrió lleno de malicia. Cerró la puerta y miró lo hermosa que estaba la peliazul.

-Oh cariño... tu si que sabes prender a un hombre…

-Silencio, no estamos para hablar. Solo lo diré una sola vez, cuando esto termine te alejaras de mi hija… No permitirás que nadie se la lleve y será solo mía, de acuerdo?

Nappa camino hasta Bulma, la tomó de la cintura y pegó su cuerpo con el de él. Aspiró con fuerza su fragancia y sonrió.

-De acuerdo….

* * *

 _ **-No me digas nada….**_

 _ **Bulma se giró y miró los ojos de melancolía del cura.**_

 _ **-Padre?...**_

 _ **-Lo siento, no quiero saberlo… No quiero que me cuentes lo que tuviste que hacer con ese hombre… Digo, después de pasar una noche tan linda y** **romántica** **con Vegeta… tener que obligarte a esto… De verdad no quiero saberlo…**_

 _ **Bulma miró por la ventana y suspiro pesado.**_

 _ **-Parece que está indignado… Bueno, no le contaré entonces… -Bulma miró a Isaías. -Tampoco fue tan** **romántico** **…**_

 _ **-Bromeas?... Hasta ahora fue lo más tierno que me has contado. Además tus ojos brillan cuando hablas de…**_

 _ **-Ahora soy yo la que no quiere escucharlo, padre…**_

 _ **Bulma miró por la ventana de nuevo indignada. Isaías se dio cuenta y trato de cambiar de tema.**_

 _ **-Bien… por lo menos el hombre ese** **cumplió** **su palabra?...**_

 _ **Bulma lo miró a los ojos y volvió a suspirar, pero esta vez llena de odio.**_

 _ **-No… el maldito no** **cumplió** **… y como dije antes...medidas desesperadas, te hacen hacer cosas desesperadas…**_

* * *

Bulma se sentó en la cama mientras veía a Nappa terminar de vestirse. Lo observó con asco y dejó salir lascivamente.

-Cumple tu parte del trato…

Nappa sonrió con perversidad sin decir nada, miró a la peliazul y soltó una carcajada. Salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

Bulma miró las sábanas, estaban arrugadas y todas sucias. Sin duda había pasado el peor momento de su vida.

Llevó sus piernas hacía su pecho y sin querer, dejó salir una lágrima de sus ojos. Estaba muy mal, completamente devastada.

 _-Bulma…_

-Que?

 _-Y que si no cumple?..._

Bulma miró con odio hacia la puerta.

-Lo mataré…

La mujer se puso de pie y fue corriendo a la ducha para sacarse la suciedad de su cuerpo.

* * *

La reina estaba en su oficina, faltaba poco para comer. Despacio, alguien toco su puerta y ella dio permiso para que entrara su visitante. Sonrió al ver a la hija mayor de su esposo.

-Lettuce!... cariño, que bueno que viniste.

La chica sonrió dulcemente.

-Mi reina, digame que se le ofrece.

-Bueno, te mande a llamar por varias razones. La primera es para que sepas que desde mañana buscare un reemplazo para ti… Ya no serás sirviente del príncipe…

Let se acercó un poco sorprendida.

-Como?... y qué haré entonces?

-Serás mi protegida!... Tu no quieres ser guerrera, así que te convertiré en una de mis cortesanas de mayor rango. Serás como Veg, una princesa…

Let abrió los ojos y tembló despacio.

-Que?... una cortesana?... pero solo soy una simple híbrida…

-Ya no… Eres mía, te reclamare!... Si alguien se atreve a faltarte el respeto, lo matare… Estás de acuerdo?

Let se ruborizó y miró el suelo. Realmente se sentía un poco incómoda, si su madre se enterara, de seguro protestaría.

-No lo se… mi madre…

-Tu madre está de acuerdo…

-De verdad?... -Let pregunto inocentemente. -No se que decir…

-Que si, eres mía ahora!... Vivirás como una princesa en mi casa real… Quiero que lleves un pañuelo dorado de ahora en más!

Let sonrió feliz, jamás en la vida espero algo así.

-Si mi reina, como usted diga.

-Bien, lo segundo es que de ahora en más estarás a lado de la nueva princesa. Pea será mi sucesora, yo quiero que seas su compañera real. Como Nappa con Vegeta o el hijo de Gine con Tarble, cuando regrese… Estás dispuesta?

Let sonrió aún más. Ese era uno de los puesto más privilegiados de todo el reino, el único que se acercaba a la realeza.

-Por supuesto, cuente con eso siempre!

-Bien, quiero que vayas a buscar a Vegeta y le digas que quiero que conozca a su prometida, lo espero en la cena. Le pediré a otra mujer que traiga a Pea cuando se recupere.

-Si mi señora!

-Lettuce… No me molesta que me digas madre…

Let abrió aún más los ojos.

-Mi señora, qué osadía… Eso es demasiado…

-Pero yo te estoy autorizando!...

Let sonrió, aquel sí que era todo un privilegio. Sonrió aún más, se dio la vuelta haciendo reverencia y fue directo a buscar a su hermano.

Celery sonrió. Amaba a esa niña y no sabía bien porqué, quizás porque era tan parecida a su Veg o a su esposo, sea cual sea la razón, ella la iba a cuidar y proteger, jamás dejaría que nadie la lastime, o eso creyó.

* * *

El ruido de la cámara de recuperación sonó fuertemente, haciendo que la compuerta se abriera. Una mujer saiyajin se acercó con una toalla y espero que Pea saliera del aparato.

La joven salió aturdida del lugar, observando a una de las cortesanas de la reina, que la esperaba para cubrir su desnudez.

Salió sin decir nada y tomó rápidamente la toalla que tenía la mujer en la mano. Secó su cuerpo el líquido que la cubrió segundos antes y sacó toda la humedad.

La mujer esperó a que terminara y rápido le acercó una nueva armadura con el símbolo de la casa real, pero de color dorado.

Pea sonrió, al fin lo había conseguido, sería la nueva sucesora del trono, aunque sabía que las cosas que debía hacer eran algo que ella no quería, trató de ignorar ese hecho y sonrió a la mujer feliz.

-La reina quiere que comas en el salón real… Te llevare con ella.

Pea asintió con la cabeza y rápidamente se vistió.

Ambas mujeres caminaron por los pasillos del palacio real rojo. Pea miraba atentamente y vio aquella puerta rosa que sabía que en algún futuro debía hacer desaparecer, era su deber, que su esposo le guarde fidelidad, por más que a ella no le interesaba en absoluto el asunto.

Su madre había sido muy estricta, le había dicho miles de veces que para embarazarse, debía hacer desaparecer toda la competencia, a pesar de saber que no era de su agrado aquello, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Salió de la parte roja y entró rápidamente a la dorada. Habían llegado al palacio de la reina.

Camino a través de un pasillo más grande, hasta que vio una alfombra hermosa del mismo color. Siguió caminando detrás de la mujer y juntas abrieron las enormes puertas del lugar, no sin antes recibir el permiso adecuado.

Al entrar vieron un hermoso trono dorado. Allí sentada, las esperaba la reina, que levantó la vista y sonrió al ver a Pea.

La chica al ver a su reina, se arrodilló enseguida y reverencio con total respeto a su soberana.

La mujer hizo que la cortesana se retirara y se puso de pie. Reverencio a la nueva princesa y sonrió.

-Princesa Pea… Usted será mi sucesora… Pero cómo lo sabrá, no todo el trabajo de una reina es luchar. Una reina debe saber hacer de todo y es por eso que desde hoy, vivirá conmigo. Tendrá su cortesana personal y aprenderá como ser reina, para que cuando cumpla los 21 años, asuma al trono.

Pea tembló de emoción al escuchar las palabras de su nueva suegra. Sonrió feliz y asintió sonriente.

-Ven, acércate.

Pea camino hacia su reina, se paró a lado de ella y bajó la cabeza.

-Espero que no me decepciones o tendré que matarte…

-No lo haré mi señora… Yo seré digna de su trono, lo prometo.

Ambas mujeres sonrieron orgullosas. Pero miraron rápidamente hacía la puerta al ver que está se abría abruptamente.

La reina miró al insolente que no pidió permiso, pero luego relajo la mirada, al ver a su hijo mayor y a Lettuce entrar por la puerta.

Sin querer sonrió, sin duda ese par tenía la misma sangre, pues hasta caminaban iguales.

Ambos jóvenes entraron en silencio y se acercaron despacio a su reina. Vegeta cruzó los brazos muy serio y vio a la que ahora sería su compañera. Rodó los ojos, era más fea de lo que imagino. Con su cabello negro corto como un hombre y ojos oscuros. Era igual a todas, con un cuerpo bastante masculino, sin la figura marcada. No tenía nada que resaltara… Aburrida en su totalidad.

Let sonrió avergonzada y miró fijamente a la mujer que de ahora en más, debía acompañar.

La reina sonrió, pero algo llamó mucho su atención. Miró fijamente a Pea y su alegría se hizo notoria.

La cola de Pea se desprendió por completo. Se veía nerviosa y respiraba entre cortada. La reina miró su rostro y este estaba rojo. Estaba excitada y temblaba con brusquedad.

Celery se puso feliz, al parecer no tendría problemas con Pea, ella había entrado en celo con su hijo.

Pero Vegeta estaba totalmente indiferente. Este miraba hacia otro lado sin prestarle la mínima atención a su nueva compañera. Le molesto, pero pensó que tal vez necesitaría tiempo, al fin y al cabo, Vegeta no se había celado con nadie aún.

Los cuatro se reverenciaron con sumo respeto, mientras Celery notaba como su nuera, temblaba cada vez que trataba de hablar.

 _Continuara..._


	32. Amarte en mis pensamientos

_**Capítulo 30: Amarte en mis pensamientos.**_

 **Hola. Hola!...Volví, en forma de fichas…**

 **Bueno, bueno.. que les iba a decir?... Bueno, no me acuerdo, pero no importa!. Les traigo nuevo cap!**

 **Espero que les guste, le comento que desde aquí esta historia dará un giro TREMENDO!-**

 **Open maind en algunas escenas y les cuento que el capítulo que viene será muy pero muy fuerte… sol les voy avisando!**

 **Bueno, sin más que decir, les dejo que lean. Espero que les gusten y no me odien…**

 **Amos, pero re contra amo cuando me envían mensajes y debatiendo el capítulo, osea… me encanta!. Cualquier consulta, aquí estoy para debatir con ustedes!**

 **Gracias enserio por leer y sus comentarios.**

 **Luxia.**

* * *

Todo parecía bastante calmado. Los días habían pasado rápidamente y todo parecía en orden.

Nappa hasta el momento parecía haber cumplido con su palabra, pues no se había acercado ni a Lazuli ni a la bebé.

La rubia estaba aún en la sala médica pero se encontraba mucho mejor. Bulma iba a verlas todo el tiempo, peleando más de una vez con la oji celeste y amenazándola de muerte.

Vegeta había conocido a su prometida, pero estaba reacio a saber de la mujer y para su suerte, la chica era distante con él. O más bien, correcta, no había duda que era una joven de élite, disciplinada y bien educada.

Al ver su cola desprenderse de esa forma, creyó que sería una tortura, pero se sorprendió al ver que la chica solo lo seguía para entrenar y nada más.

La reina estaba feliz, cada vez faltaba menos para la llegada de su segundo hijo, Lettuce ya le pertenecía y Vegeta estaba comprometido. Sus tareas cada vez eran más satisfactorias.

Solo le quedaba una cosa y esa era la más hermosa… la muerte de Zou. Sabía que debía tener cuidado, pues si Let se enteraba, de seguro la odiaría, así que debía hacer que su rey lo haga pero que nadie se diera cuenta.

Era un hecho, la puta debía morir y muy pronto. Todo parecía ir bien… pero nada estaba bien realmente.

Había dos jóvenes en el planeta que estaban peor que mal. Uno de ellos era Vegeta y el otro… Kakarotto, que recién había llegado al planeta, mucho más tranquilo, pero con el dolor de siempre en su corazón.

A pesar de saber lo mal que estaba, decidió cumplir con su promesa. Apenas tocó tierra, fue directo a la casa de Pepper.

Sabía lo que pasaría, pues la chica estaba furiosa con él. Así que sacó coraje de donde sea y tocó su puerta.

Era tarde, sabía que la chica estaba, pues solo entrenaba por las tardes en uno de las salas de entrenamiento del palacio de la reina. Ella era de clase alta y tenía esos privilegios.

Suspiro con fuerza y decidió dejar de alargar el asunto. Golpeó la puerta y esperó a que la chica lo atendiera.

Su corazón golpeó fuerte cuando la abertura se abrió y vio a su novia a medio vestirse.

Al parecer se había recién bañado y solo traía una toalla puesta. Quizás a otro hombre aquella imagen le hubiera parecido muy sensual y él rogaba a los dioses también creerlo.

Sonrió despacio cuando la vio.

-Pepper…

La chica lo miró fijamente y sin pensarlo se tiró a los brazos del chico, dejando que las lágrimas cayeran por su rostro.

-Te odio con todas mis fuerzas….

El chico miró hacia el costado y trato de corresponder al abrazo.

-Lo siento… quiero que sepas que no hice nada con esa mujer… mi padre nos detuvo… Si la bese, pero nada más…

Pepper se separó y sonrió.

-De verdad?... No la penetraste?

El chico sintió su cuerpo arder con solo pensar en penetrar a la mujer que lo torturaba en su sueños. Negó fuertemente con la cabeza.

-No… yo entre en celo con ella hace mucho tiempo… casi la mato… Pero mi padre la salvó, me detuvo… Me golpeo muy fuerte la cabeza y me desmaye, es por eso que aún tenía su olor, jamás quise que lo supieras de esa manera…

-Entonces… yo si te importo!?

Kakarotto sonrió despacio.

-Si Pepper… tu me importas… Lo que me pasa con esa chica es solo instinto… Espero que algún día se me pase… yo quiero que se me pase…

Pepper sonrió aún más, abrazó con fuerza a su novio y lo beso tiernamente.

-Yo te ayudare con eso mi amor… Yo te sacaré a esa hembra de la cabeza… te lo prometo!

El chico miró el suelo mientras sentía su corazón romperse en mil pedazos. Eso no era lo que él quería, pero lo único que podía hacer para que Milk sea feliz.

Cerró los ojos con dolor y abrazó a su novia, besándola despacio, mientras sentía como la chica se quitaba la toalla lentamente y lo metía dentro de su casa con rapidez.

* * *

Vegeta no estaba mejor que Kakarotto… Sentía su cuerpo arder. Llevaba días enteros sin ver a Bulma y creyó que se moriría.

Parecía un animal en celo. Su cuerpo temblaba, sentía un pesar en su cabeza enorme.

Sin duda, el celo de él se estaba manifestando ahora que sabía que la mujer le correspondía y él no podía tocarla.

No quería comer, le costaba entrenar y no podía estar con otra mujer. Era la primera vez en su vida que le pasaba algo así.

Después de cruzarla en el pasillo, verla lastimada, pensó lo peor. Trató de ignorarla, pero ya no podía más, se estaba desarmando.

Y eso no era nada. Los problemas aumentaban. Su prometida, Nappa y el bastardo, la llegada de su hermano, el cumpleaños de Kakarotto…. Todo parecía un plan siniestro para volverlo loco… y a pesar de todo aquello, él solo quería una sola cosa… a Bulma.

Milk entró al comedor con su cena y lo miró despacio. Camino hacia su plato y vio que Vegeta se le acercaba.

-Que… que ocurre?...

Vegeta sin escuchar lo que decía Milk, se acercó más, apoyo su nariz en el cuello de la pelinegra y aspiró con fuerza.

-Por que hueles a ella?...

Milk abrió los ojos grandes y se quedó paralizada. Miró a su amo nerviosa y trató de alejarse.

Vegeta abrió los ojos y vio lo que estaba haciendo. Se puso más nervioso. Milk al ser virgen, se le pegaban muy fácilmente los aromas y el de Bulma estaba presente en ella como si fuera la misma peliazul.

Su cuerpo tembló con fuerza. Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacía la salida.

-No cenare…

Salió rápidamente del comedor, dando un portazo fuerte. Milk miró hacía todos lados sin entender nada. Miró toda la comida y se dispuso a ordenar el comedor, su amo realmente estaba actuando muy extraño.

* * *

Bulma salía de su casa con dirección a la sala médica como siempre. Se había bañado y cambiado y había vestido un bonito vestido de color rojo. Uno nuevo, que le había regalado Zou.

Tomo vuelo y fue directo al palacio real de Vegeta. A pesar de ir todos los días, no lo veía. Simplemente lo trataba de evitar siempre. Estaba dolida, con un odio terrible, pero sabía que debía olvidarse de eso.

Camino por los pasillos internos sabiendo que no encontraría al príncipe por allí. Sus pasos eran lentos, pues unos gritos llamaban su atención, como siempre.

Se acercó a la puerta rosa del lugar, aquella que una vez invadió y ocasionó la muerte de una bruja que la violó.

Se acercó despacio, asomo su cabeza al lugar y miró el interior de la habitación. Sonrió al ver la escena.

Al parecer no podía reaccionar de otra manera. Pues allí, sobre la cama, estaba el heredero al trono con una de sus amantes, teniendo sexo.

Bulma cerró la puerta despacio. Camino a través del pasillo y salió al exterior. No dijo ni una sola palabra, solo miraba el suelo.

-Y aún crees que él piensa en ti...?

-No comiences por favor!... ya te dije que no me importa…

-Mientes… te importa!

Bulma apretó sus dientes con fuerza para no dejar salir sus lágrimas.

-No me importa…

Bulma siguió caminando sin mirar el camino. Se adentro por otro pasillo, uno que jamás había pisado. Levantó la vista y vio que no tenía ni idea en donde estaba.

Miró hacía todos lados hasta que se acercó a una puerta. La abrió despacio y vio como muchos hombres estaban dentro, parecían que entrenaban más que nunca.

Los miró unos minutos esperando ver a alguien conocido, pero realmente no se acordaba de nadie como para poder reconocer.

Sin embargo, sintió una voz gruesa que la llamaba y se acercaba despacio. La mujer miró hacia el costado y vio un hombre de cabello negro que la miraba con emoción.

-Mi reina hermosa!... viniste por mi?!

Bulma entrecerró los ojos, tenía el presentimiento que debía conocer al hombre que la llamaba, pero no lograba recordarlo.

Miró sus ojos que la veían con devoción. Sonrió falsamente.

-Quién eres tú?

El hombre la tomó de la cintura con fuerza y pego su nariz en su cuello.

-Tu sirviente, esclavo, tu todo…

Bulma miró hacía el costado y suspiro.

-Quieres sexo, verdad?...

-Si. Tengo dinero, siempre tengo!, te daré todo!... ven a la cama conmigo!

El hombre la abrazó con fuerza, mientras comenzaba a tocar todo su cuerpo. Bulma levantó una ceja irónica y trató de apartarse.

-Bien, pero no es necesario que me toques así… Está bien, dame dinero y yo abriré las piernas…

El joven corrió hacia el interior de la sala de entrenamiento, tomó sus cosas y salió rápidamente sin prestarle atención a ninguno de sus compañeros que lo llamaban.

Tomó la mano de Bulma y corrió rápidamente hacia su habitación. La peliazul miró el lugar, no tenía ni idea en donde estaba.

-Dónde estamos?

-El las salas de entrenamiento de élite… Es donde todos entrenamos, la casa del rey… En estos pasillos, están nuestras habitaciones.

-Vaya… Camine bastante sin darme cuenta.. Estos pasillos son un laberinto…

-No viniste por mi?

-No, que va!... mira que si me voy a acordar de ti!... Oye como demonios te llamas?

-Broly mi reina hermosa…. -El chico se detuvo en una puerta y la abrió rápidamente. -Soy Broly… tu esclavo…

Bulma sonrió al escuchar aquello con total perversidad, ahora recordaba completamente todo.

* * *

 _ **Bulma se giró y miró al cura. Sonrió.**_

 _ **-Que?... Crees que solo Vegeta podía tener sexo?**_

 _ **-No, por supuesto que no… es solo que…**_

 _ **-Solo que creo que crees en los cuentos de amor y fantasía!.. Ya te lo dije, no existe el amor ni nada, solo sexo.. calmar los instintos y nada más…. Ya sea Vegeta, Kakarotto, Broly…. a nadie le importa el amor… a nadie…**_

 _ **-Entonces… Tú sentías amor por Vegeta?**_

 _ **-Yo solo amo a mi hija y nada más… NADA MÁS!...**_

 _ **-Bien qué más pasó?**_

* * *

Bulma estaba sentada sobre Broly, mientras esté profundizaba las embestidas. La mujer lo miraba, el hombre hacía expresiones demasiadas desesperadas, cuando la tenía sobre él.

La mujer apoyó su rostro en el cuello del saiyajin mientras sentía como este seguía con sus movimientos.

Cerró los ojos y a pasear de que no quería, a su mente llegó Vegeta… con sus manos suaves, sus labios, sus caricias.

Sintió como el hombre la acariciaba despacio, besándola con dulzura, con cariño, como si ella fuera lo más importante del mundo…

Bulma levantó la mirada y vio sus ojos negros. Levantó sus manos y las apoyó en las mejillas del guerrero. Acercó sus labios y lo beso con total dulzura, como si pudiera decirle lo mucho que lo necesitaba, que deseaba estar con él….

 **….**

Vegeta se sentó en la cama, cerró sus ojos y vio ese cabello azul hermoso, esa piel blanca, suave, delicada. Sus labios lujuriosos, insultándolo, peleando, gimiendo.

Abrazó con fuerza a la mujer que tenía sobre él. La apretó como si quisiera que su respiración y la de ella, se volvieran una sola.

Tomó su cuello y acercó su rostro al de él. Apoyó sus labios tiernamente y la beso con pasión, pero más que pasión, fue con amor.

Aquella mujer sonreía y lo acariciaba y él se moría por amarla, por tenerla así para siempre…

 **...**

Bulma sintió como unas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos, apoyó su mejilla sobre la del hombre y lo acarició como si fuera la persona que más necesitará en el mundo.

Lo abrazó con más fuerza, no quería dejarlo ir, no quería que la deje. El movimiento se hacía más frenético y ella sintió su cuerpo temblar.

Un frío recorrió su espalda, haciendo que se le erizara la piel….

 **...**

Vegeta apretó con más fuerza a la mujer, sentía que su corazón explotaría, no quería soltarla, no quería que lo dejara, quería que fuera suya para siempre.

Apoyó su rostro en los senos de aquella hembra que lo único que hacía era hacerlo suspirar y sufrir.

Levantó sus labios y la beso nuevamente con todo el amor que pudo…

 _-Vegeta… no me dejes..._

 _-Bulma… no te dejaré nunca…._

 _-Te amo…_

 _-Te amo..._

Ambos temblaron con fuerza cuando sintieron un fuerte orgasmo recorrer sus cuerpos. Ambos se quedaron quietos, respirando con dificultad.

Vegeta abrió sus ojos y vio a la mujer que tenía encima de él, que lo miraba confundida y muy sorprendida.

Un dolor profundo recorrió por su cuerpo… Esa no era Bulma…

 **…**

Bulma miró a Broly que se puso de pie enojado. Tomó el dinero y lo apoyó sobre la cama, se cambió rápidamente y salió de la habitación cerrando con odio la puerta.

Ella solo lo vio alejarse y dejarla sola. Se sentó en la cama y miró confundida el suelo.

No tenía ni idea de lo que había pasado, era como un sueño, algo extraño… solo pudo entender una cosa, el dolor que tenía en su corazón, era tan real como su amor hacia Vegeta.

* * *

 _ **-Bulma?**_

 _ **La peliazul se giró y miró al cura.**_

 _ **-Si?...**_

 _ **-Te perdiste?... Llevas varios minutos en silencio… Que recordaste?**_

 _ **Bulma miró hacía la ventana y suspiro.**_

 _ **-Nada, nada importante…**_

 _ **-De acuerdo… Y que paso con Broly?...**_

 _ **La joven se giró y sonrió.**_

 _ **-Nada, solo tuvimos sexo, me dio dinero y se fue, nada más… Yo salí de esa habitación y fui a buscar a Lazuli, aunque no lo crea, a pesar de nunca haber aprendido a percibir el ki de las personas, podía encontrar a Tight donde sea…**_

 _ **-Que bien!, al fin te salió!... Y que paso luego?... Acaso no te importo ver a Vegeta en su harem con otra mujer?**_

 _ **Bulma miró la ventana.**_

 _ **-Para nada… no me importo en lo más mínimo…**_

 _ **-Creí que no me mentirías a mi… Digo, es un secreto, nadie se enterara…**_

 _ **Bulma miró al cura en silencio. Volvió a suspirar y miró el cielo.**_

 _ **-Después de esos días, todo parecía ir bien en el planeta, pero todo lo malo comenzó después… en el cumpleaños de Kakarotto….**_

 _ **Isaías tomó agua de la copa que había en la mesa de noche y se sentó en la cama.**_

 _ **-Dime, que paso en el cumpleaños de Kakarotto?...**_

* * *

Vegeta miró a sus sirvientes que corrían de aquí para allá. Todo estaba arreglado para el agasajo de la noche.

Algunos sirvientes ayudaban a Milk en la cocina preparando un gran banquete y los demás limpiaban todo el gran salón.

Cruzó sus brazos, y miró que todo estuviera en orden. Trató de concentrarse lo más que pudo en la noche, pues sin duda, el día anterior había tenido que matar a una de las mujeres de su harem porque se había comportado como un idiota, imaginando que era otra persona.

No podía permitir que aquella debilidad se supiera y tuvo que darle muerte. No estaba en sus planes, pero de verdad debía cambiar a todas las mujeres de su harem o quizás sacarlo para siempre… todo aquello era absurdo, pues no podía tocar a ninguna sin imaginar a Bulma.

Miró el suelo con odio, hacía días que no la veía y estaba muy mal, debía olvidarla como sea y se juró que esa noche lo haría, como sea, se olvidaría de esa mujer.

* * *

Bulma por su parte visitaba a su hija todo las tardes y por las noches, se iba a su casa rápido para que nadie la vea… bueno, para que Vegeta no la vea.

Luego de lo que paso con Broly, se juró no volver a pensar en ello. Tomó el dinero que este le había dado y compro muchas cosas para su hija, como una cunita y ropa. Acomodo todo en su habitación con mucha ilusión.

Después de esos días, sabía que su beba saldría pronto de la sala médica y se juró que como sea, se la llevaría a vivir con ella, de alguna manera se desharía de Lazuli.

Esa noche, se dedicó a dejar su habitación hermosa, digna de su pequeña. Sabía que era el cumpleaños de Kakarotto y sabía bien que Milk iba a llegar muy tarde.

* * *

En el jardín del rey Vegeta, estaba una hermosa híbrida sonriente. Sentada sobre las flores, tomaba con dulzura las más hermosas y hacía un hermoso arreglo floral.

Algo llamó su atención y giró su rostro para ver quién era la persona que caminaba hacia ella. Miró el suelo sonriendo y ruborizada.

-Qué haces aquí sola?... -Habló con calma mientras se sentaba junto a la chica.

-Solo busco flores para el príncipe Tarble…

-No conocía este lugar…

-Es el jardín del rey… La reina no tiene jardín, ya sabes, allí se encuentra la arena… Así que tomó el jardín del rey y lo convirtió en su edén personal… Nadie viene por aquí, es totalmente privado.

-En serio?... Entonces estás completamente sola?...

La mujer levantó la mirada y se ruborizo más.

-Si… estoy sola…

La persona se levantó del suelo apoyando sus manos y rodillas, se acercó a la chica y posó sus labios delicadamente.

-Lettuce… eres deliciosa… Tienes los ojos más hermosos que vi en mi vida...

La híbrida se sonrojo más. Trató de apartarse y mirar hacia el costado.

-Ya te dije que no puedes hacer eso… si alguien nos ve, será la perdición…

-Sabes por que mi cola se comporta así cada vez que te veo?...

Let miró los ojos negros de aquella persona y se sonrojo.

-Estas en celo conmigo…

-Y sabes que significa?...

Las mejillas de Let explotaron aún más.

-Que no te detendrás hasta hacerme tuya…

La sonrisa en el rostro se hizo presente. Sin dudarlo, se tiró encima de Lettuce como un animal y comenzó a besar su cuello de una manera brutal.

-Seras mía como sea… Nada me importa…

-Por favor… no… pueden vernos…

Let estaba recostada en el suelo, sobre las flores, sintiendo la lengua caliente recorrer su cuerpo. Sentía sus manos tocarla y como apoyaba su cuerpo sobre el suyo. Tocaba sus senos, su cola, su cintura.

Let ya no podía más, necesitaba tener sexo urgentemente, pues aunque su cola no se desprendía, por ser mitad saiyajin, sus ojos estaban dilatados, y sabía bien que esa era su forma de demostrar su celo.

-Nos verán…

-No me importa… Seras mía… Te haré mía… Serás mi mujer como sea!...

Let abrió sus ojos. Estaba agitada y con la respiración entrecortada.

-Por favor… esto está mal… Si la reina nos ve…

-No me importa… Llevó días muriendo por tu cuerpo… Ya no puedo contenerme más… Crees que es fácil para mi?... Quiero hacerte el amor… quiero que seas mía!

Let se sonrojo aún más al sentir las manos blancas levantar el vestido que la reina le había pedido que se pusiera. Sabía que no era buena idea cuando lo vio, pues sería una presa fácil… y no se equivocó.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir la lengua caliente lamer toda su intimidad. Apretó sus manos con fuerza y suspiró excitada.

-Estas loca… Nos verán y perderás el trono…

-No me importa…

-Pea…

La chica levantó su rostro y vio las mejillas rojas de Let, suspiro completamente excitada, y volvió a enterrar su lengua en aquella cavidad que tan loca la tenía, mientras su cola tocaba todo el cuerpo de Lettuce.

Sin duda, convertiría aquella noche, en la mejor de su vida.

* * *

Milk iba de aquí para allá, acomodando las cosas, sabía perfectamente que esa noche era la celebración del guerrero que jamás se fue de sus pensamientos, pero trataría de hacer todo rápido e irse lo más pronto que pudiera, pues sabía que verlo no era buena idea.

Ahora que Let no estaba, hacía todo sola y el tiempo no la ayudaba para nada. Pronto llegarían sus invitados y ella debía terminar el banquete. Por suerte, el príncipe había pedido algunos sirvientes de sus padres ayuda y estos fueron sin pensarlo.

Algunos limpiaban, otros acomodaban las cosas y ella cocinaba. Estaba mirando el horno pensando seriamente que glaseado poder usar para que su comida sea la mejor, cuando una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Se giró despacio y miró al chico que estaba en la entrada de la cocina parado, mirándola sin moverse.

-Kakarotto…

-Hola… -El chico sonrió, pero no se acercó a ella. -Eso es para mi cumpleaños?

Milk miró el suelo nerviosa.

-Si, el príncipe me pido que cocina algo delicioso… Estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo…

-Se que será delicioso… -El guerrero camino un paso, pero se detuvo enseguida. -Yo.. quería pedirte perdón por lo que pasó el otro día…

-Está bien, no te preocupes…

-Al parecer nací para pedirte perdón todo el tiempo…

-Ya, olvídalo. Ya pasó… No pienses mas en eso…

-No es fácil… -El chico caminó un poco más y se frenó delante de ella. -No es nada fácil…

Milk retrocedió un paso y miró el suelo.

-Ya te dije que no te preocupes…

-Luego de mi festejo, me uniré a Pepper… me iré con ella un buen tiempo y luego viviremos juntos… Te juro que no volveré a molestarte nunca más en mi vida…

Milk apretó los dientes con rabia pero no dijo nada negativo. Sonrió falsamente.

-Me parece perfecto… Ella será una buena esposa, de seguro te ayudará con todo… Solo deseo que seas muy feliz…

El chico suspiró con dolor y miró hacía el costado.

-Si… yo también lo deseo…

Se giró para irse, pero Milk apoyó su mano en su hombro, haciéndolo temblar. El chico se giró y la miró de reojo.

Milk sonrió.

-Feliz cumpleaños…

Ambos miraron la muñeca de Milk y vieron la cola del chico que la sujetaba. Este se giró y tomó su extremidad con fuerza, obligándola a soltarla.

-Si… Gracias… Perdón… sabes que lo hace sola!...

Milk sonrió con suavidad, haciendo que el corazón del chico bombeara con fuerza.

-Si, lo se. No te preocupes…

La cola del chico fue de vuelta a la cintura y Kakarotto se acercó despacio a la chica. Sin pedir permiso, tomó su mejilla con cuidado y la besó dulcemente en los labios.

Milk se ruborizó y se puso tensa. Cuando vio que el chico no se comportaba como un animal, cerró los ojos y correspondió el beso.

Él comenzó a temblar, decidió que era tiempo de alejarse antes de cometer algún error.

Se separó de la chica y la miró a los ojos.

-Perdón… me tomé el atrevimiento de reclamar mi regalo…

Milk sonrió con suavidad y miró el suelo.

-Eres muy atrevido… pero bueno, no me mataste, así que te perdono…

El chico sonrió, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar desesperado y ahí supo que era le momento de alejarse.

-Adiós Milk… solo deseo que seas la mujer más feliz del mundo… -El chico se giró y caminó hacía la salida, abrió la puerta, dio vuelta el rostro y sonrió. -Te amo…

Milk sintió su corazón latir con fuerza. Miró la puerta cerrarse y vio cómo se iba el muchacho.

Se acercó a la silla y tomó con fuerza su pecho. Le dolía, todo su interior. De verdad él se había apoderado de ella de una forma frenética. Pero sabía que era malo, que si ella accedía a estar con él, él podía matarla, él no sabía controlarse.

Pero aún así, su beso fue tan dulce que pensó que tal vez, solo tal vez ellos podrían estar juntos sin morir en el intento.

Sacudió su cabeza con ternura. Pensó en Dende, y todo el cariño que el hombre le daba.

Levantó sus dedos y rozo sus labios. La realidad era que ni todos los besos de Dende habían logrado el efecto que ocasionaban los de Kakarotto.

Sonrió dulcemente. Miró el horno que anunciaba que su comida estaba lista y volvió a sonreír.

-Sería muy estúpido de mi parte no probar… Quizás él aprenda a controlarse… No deberíamos sufrir así…

La puerta se abrió de nuevo, pero un golpe la sacó de sus pensamientos. Milk se puso de pie y vio a su amo, junto con cuatro saiyajin a su lado.

-Mi señor… la comida ya está lista. Solo falta el glaseado...

Vegeta entró a la cocina y sonrió perverso.

-Perfecto… Los demás se harán cargo de todo… tu terminaste aquí…

Milk se sacó su delantal nerviosa y miró los ojos negros de Vegeta.

-Bien, puedo irme a casa?

Vegeta sonrió aún más, dejando ver todos sus dientes blancos.

-No, aún no… Todavía falta una cosa más…

Milk frunció el ceño confundida.

-Una cosa más?... que cosa?

Vegeta caminó hasta quedar frente a frente con su esclava. Levantó su mano y acarició su cabello negro.

-Mi hermosa Milk… Yo te dije que no debías faltarme el respeto… Ahora aprenderás quién es tu amo y porque siempre debes quedarte callada…

-Vegeta… que….

-Shh… No te preocupes Milk… Esta noche aprenderás que con los saiyajins no se juega…

Continuará…

* * *

N/F: Hola, hola… si, no puedo comenzar a decir algo sin mi saludo de siempre!

Bueno, antes de marcharme, tuve una duda en el capítulo de un hermoso huésped y obvio que iba a aclarar la duda, porque amo que me hagan esas preguntas!...

Me hicieron dos preguntas. La primera fue con respeto a mis hermosos príncipe y me escribió así… "Una duda. ¿Vegeta no celó con Bulma?

Bien, esto es super simple, pues yo detalle en capítulos anteriores cómo se sentía Vegeta al ver a Bulma, por si no lo recuerdas, te muestro el pequeño fragmento en el que Vegeta reaccionó ante la peliazul.

Si bien, el no se vio tan desesperado como Kakarotto (ya que el pudo cumplir su celo rápido), no significa que el no lo sienta. Además el tuvo la suerte de que la pudo tener cuando quiso por ser el príncipe y dar órdenes… de igual manera espera a los futuros capítulos que no la puede tener y veras como empieza a reaccionar… No quiero spoilear nada, perdón!

Además él lo controla mejor, pero es porque el fue criado para otras cosas, ser frío. No dejar ver sus debilidades… Por ahora…

Pero de igual manera su cuerpo reaccionó…

 _ **Capítulo 9: Encuentro:**_

[Vegeta no podía creer realmente lo que sus ojos veían. Había una hembra completamente desnuda en su laguna, provocando a ser tomada en cualquier momento y por supuesto, por cómo estaba reaccionando su cuerpo, sin dudarlo sería él el que tuviera ese privilegio. Su pecho se estremeció con su respiración ronca, sus piernas se turbaron un poco para tomar impulso y su cola se desprendió de golpe de su cintura. Realmente estaba ante una escena exquisita y él debía convertirse en depredador. El quería tomar esa presa y hacerla suya.]

 _ **Capítulo 12 : El cumpleaños de Vegeta.**_

[Dio un paso atrás cuando al fin pudo ver al hermoso regalo que tenía enfrente de él. Su aliento se entrecortaba de golpe, mientras el corazón le latía con fuerza. Su cola se desprendió de su cintura y reclamaba cercanía con la chica. Todo su cuerpo había reaccionado ante su visión.

-La loca…. -Susurró más para él que para la chica.]

Bien, con la esperanza que se haya aclarado la duda, prosigo con la otra pregunta

"Ah y otra cosa que no sale de mi mente.

Una vez a Lett se le desenrolló la cola de la cintura ¿Ella siente atracción por alguien?"

Aquella vez que Let desenrollo su cola sola, fue por algo en particular que ya lo sabrás, pero el celo de ella, es distinto a los saiyajin puros.

Lo habrás notado en este capitulo. Pues ya explicare que paso con ella y su celo mas adelante.

Lettuce es híbrida y las cosas son distintas para ella…

No, no sentía nada por nadie, ahora la pregunta es si siente o no algo por Pea...

Bueno, espero haber respondido algo y aclarar un poco tus dudas, cualquier cosa, me preguntas por favor!, sea lo que sea, yo siempre responderé lo más que pueda!

Gracias por prestar atención a mi historia y ser tan curiosa, me encanta!

Nos leemos pronto, Luxia.


	33. El cumpleaños de Kakarotto

_**Capítulo 31: El cumpleaños de Kakarotto.**_

 **Hola hola…. uf… esto será difícil…**

 **Gente, no quiero alarmar a nadie, pero puede que estemos ante un capítulo un poco negro… Bien seré sincera, será un capítulo bastante fuerte. Pido total discreción y que de verdad no se lea si no soportan estos tipos de relatos… El caso que aquí se contará una escena de violación y no quiero herir la susceptibilidad de nadie.**

 **Con respecto a los personajes, los invito a leer la nota del primer capítulo, en la que aclare algunas cositas, pues ahí advierto que este tipo de cosas pasarían, que los personajes iban a cambiar bastante de personalidad y que si continuaban leyendo, era bajo su propio riesgo…**

 **En fin, sin** **ánimos** **de ofender nadie, les traigo un capítulo fuerte. Así que OJO…. si no quieren continuar, pasen al siguiente capítulo y omitan este, solo sepan que habrá una escena de violación y nada más, si no quieren detalles, esperen el capitulo 32 y besitos a todos…**

 **(Mi bella huésped que me hizo preguntas en el cap anterior: si no te gustan este tipo de escenas, te recomiendo que pases a las notas finales directamente, ya que allí respondí un poco de lo que me preguntaste. )**

 **En serio, no quiero molestar a nadie, lean bajo su propio riesgo, están avisados!**

 **Los quiero como siempre y gracias por tanto!**

 **Luxia.**

* * *

 _ **Isaías cubrió su rostro con sus manos y comenzó a derramar lágrimas. Bulma se giró y lo miró con dolor. Se acercó al joven, se sentó a su lado y acaricio su cabello.**_

 _ **-Padre?...**_

 _ **-Me imagino lo que pasó… Es… Es horrible… Necesito un cigarrillo...**_

 _ **-Lo fue.. fue espantoso… Espera… un cigarrillo?, tu fumas?**_

 _ **-Después de esto, si… digo, lo deje hace mucho, pero ahora lo necesito… para calmar mis nervios… Pobre Milk…**_

 _ **Bulma bajó la mirada con dolor y dejó caer unas lágrimas. Trato de calmarse, se acercó a la mesa de noche, abrió la gaveta y sacó un paquete de cigarrillos...**_

 _ **-Cortesía de la casa…**_

 _ **El cura tomó el paquete, sacó uno y rápidamente lo prendió con una de las velas del lugar. Aspiró el humo y miró a Bulma.**_

 _ **-Esto será el peor relato de todos, verdad?...**_

 _ **-No te** **mentiré** **… ella jamás imaginó lo que le esperaba… A pesar de todo, fue por su propio bien…**_

 _ **El cura levantó la mirada enojado y se puso serio, dejando ver sus ojos llenos de angustia.**_

 _ **-De qué hablas?... Como puedes decir eso?!...**_

 _ **Bulma suspiró. Pasó su mano sobre los ojos limpiando su rostro y miró hacía el frente.**_

 _ **-Se que suena aterrador, pero de verdad no fue tan malo como cree…**_

* * *

Los invitados habían llegado al palacio de Vegeta. Todos estaban ya bebiendo alcohol y con mujeres encima.

Vegeta estaba sentado en su trono mientras bebía de su copa, solo. Su silencio era perturbador y nadie entendía bien qué le pasaba, pero la verdad era que el príncipe no podía dejar de pensar en Bulma.

Su cuerpo reaccionaba cada vez que la traía inconscientemente a su mente y aunque se reprimirá, no podía evitarlo.

La extrañaba, la necesitaba. Quería verla, besarla, amarla. Tenerla en su cama y en su vida, pero sabía que no podía.

Levantó la vista y vio al agasajado con un rostro similar al de él. Sin duda, traer esas humanas al planeta, fue lo peor que pudo pasarles.

Vio como Zou y sus mujeres cumplían con su trabajo y todos los guerreros estaban felices con la celebración.

Pero al igual que él, Kakarotto se sentía vacío, con un dolor espantoso. Suspiro con fuerza, al menos él podría tener una oportunidad.

Se puso de pie, levantó su copa y brindo por los 16 años del chico. Todos levantaron sus tragos y también reverenciaron a su príncipe.

Después de varias horas, Vegeta vio que Bardock, Raditz y Bardock jr, se iban de la fiesta. Casi todos los invitados estaban dejando el lugar también.

Vio que el cumpleañero se acercaba a él y sonrió con respeto.

-Mi príncipe, ya es tarde, creo que es hora de irme, mi padre dice que debemos volver a casa.

Vegeta sonrió.

-Aún no... no te he dado tu regalo.

El chico sonrió avergonzado.

-No hace falta…

-Desprecias mi obsequio?

El chico parpadeó incómodo. Tenía el presentimiento que el regalo era una mujer y de verdad no lo quería. Pero también sabía que no podía negarse. Bajó la mirada y asintió con la cabeza.

-No príncipe, no lo desprecio, pero mi padre…

-Yo doy las ordenes… Tu padre y tus hermanos pueden irse, pero tu debes quedarte. Hay algo que tienes que ver antes de irte…

El chico asintió de mala gana y caminó hasta donde estaba su padre y sus hermanos. Los miró y les dijo algo a los tres.

Bardock negó con la cabeza, pero el chico insistió. Vegeta vio al hombre asentir enojado. Puso su mano sobre el hombro de su hijo y salió del palacio.

El príncipe sonrió con malicia mientras veía que muchos de sus invitados ya se iban.

Giró la cabeza y miró a Nappa, este sonrió al igual que él, asintió con la cabeza y desapareció por uno de los pasillos de la planta baja.

* * *

Bardock salió del palacio con sus dos hijos restante. Miró al mayor y habló despacio.

-Báñate antes de ir con tu mujer. A pesar de no tocar a ninguna prostituta, el olor es horrible y a las mujeres no les gusta…

-Si papá, como digas. Dile a mama que mañana iremos al sur a ver a Tamago.

-Bien, pasa por ella temprano.

-Sí papá. Bien, nos vemos, adiós hermano.

Raditz saludo a su hermano mayor con respeto y lo vio levantar vuelo. Se quedó en silencio un momento y después de suspirar con nervios miró a su padre.

-Papá…

Bardock trago con fuerza. Había evitado a su hijo por muchos días, pero al parecer ya era momento de aclarar algunas cosas.

-Si….?

-Podemos hablar?...

-Es tarde, tu madre está sola con Blue…

-Papá… hasta cuando me seguirás evitando?...

Bardock se giró y miró los ojos de sus hijo. Un dolor agudo atravesó su pecho, su hijo estaba sufriendo por su culpa y eso no le gustaba para nada.

Tomó aire, fuerza, valor y coraje y habló despacio.

-Está bien Raditz… Vamos a algún lado y hablemos tranquilos…

Raditz sonrió, su padre lo escucharía finalmente. Padre e hijo tomaron vuelo y salieron del lugar para poder conversar en privado.

* * *

Kakarotto vio marcharse a los tres hombres de su familia y volvió al lugar. Había ya muy pocas personas, solo algunos hombres que lo miraban intensamente.

El no entendió nada, los ignoró por completo y se acercó finalmente a Vegeta.

-Príncipe, mi familia ya se fue… Yo me quedaré a recibir mi regalo, pero mi padre quiere que entrene temprano, así que, debo volver pronto a casa…

Vegeta bajó de su trono y se paró delante del chico, sonrió con malicia.

-Lo que tardes será asunto tuyo, no mio…

-Como?...

-Ven Kakarotto… sígueme!

El joven cumpleañero asintió desconfiado. Comenzó a caminar detrás de Vegeta en silencio y un poco nervioso, pues no le gustaba nada la mirada de los demás guerreros que seguían al par con total sigilo.

El chico se sentía cada vez más nervioso, subió las escaleras y vio a su príncipe que entró a la casa real.

Camino rápidamente detrás de él ignorando el consultorio maldito de Dende y cerró sus ojos. Sus nervios de verdad lo estaban matando.

Vio que Vegeta se adentro a un pasillo oscuro y se detuvo de repente frente a una puerta. Se giró con los brazos cruzados y sonrió.

-Detrás de esta puerta está tu regalo… Quiero que lo disfrutes…

El chico se puso serio, pues un aroma muy peculiar inundó sus fosas nasales. Su cuerpo tembló brutalmente al darse cuenta.

Vegeta abrió la puerta y dejó ver el interior de la habitación.

Había una cama bastante grande y sobre ella, estaba atada de pies y manos la razón de su eterno sufrimiento.

El corazón del chico comenzó a golpear con fuerza. Entró rápidamente al lugar gritando.

-MILK!...NO!...QUE ESTÁ HACIENDO?

-Shhh… no hagas tanto escándalo…

El chico apretó sus puños con fuerza y vio todo el lugar. Al parecer habían prendido la chimenea, pues hacía un calor espantoso dentro, pero ese no era el problema.

La situación era crítica, ya que el calor hacía transpirar a Milk y hacía que desprendiera ese aroma que al chico lo volvía loco.

Miró para todos lados y vio una ventana cerrada. Se acercó rápidamente y la abrió con urgencia, el olor lo estaba matando.

Vegeta se giró y miró a los saiyajin parados detrás de él. Sonrió con malicia.

-Vamos… tampoco es tan malo… Milk se baña todos los días, no mocosa?...

Vegeta miró a Milk. Esa estaba atada, con la boca tapada con una cinta. Lloraba desesperada y temblaba de miedo. Su cuerpo estaba mojado y desprendía un aroma que al parecer estaba matando a Kakarotto.

El chico aspiró con fuerza el aire puro, era de la única forma de poder contener tremendas ganas de saltar sobre esa cama.

Se giró y miró a su soberano.

-Que… Príncipe!.. suéltela por favor! Se lo suplico!

-Que dices!?... es tu regalo… Te estoy prestando a mi esclava para que le hagas lo que quieras… No era eso lo que querías?...

-No… así no...

Vegeta dejó salir una tremenda carcajada, haciendo que Milk se estremeciera llena de pánico.

Sus lágrimas salieron llenas de miedo y miró desesperada a Kakarotto. Este la miró y comprendió el terror que tenía. Se acercó a ella y trato de desatarla.

-No llores… no pasara nada malo…

El chico comenzó a temblar, estar cerca de ella fue lo peor que hizo. Trató de no respirar mientras intentaba sacarle la cinta de la boca.

Vegeta sonrió y se acercó a ambos.

-Haz lo que quieras… si quieres desátala, pero te lo advierto… Es tu regalo y quiero que lo uses… Saldré del cuarto para que tengan privacidad… Me quedare del otro lado esperando el grito de mi chica favorita…

Kakarotto lo miró con odio y vio como el guerrero salía de la habitación, cerrando la puerta.

Miró a Milk y rápidamente comenzó a desatarla.

-Milk, no llores!, estarás bien!... no pasara nada, te lo prometo.

Milk tomó rápidamente las sábanas y cubrió su cuerpo, pues el chico se había dado cuenta que estaba semidesnuda con un pequeño vestido semitransparente. El joven tragó con fuerza e intentó ignorar aquello.

La chica lloraba con miedo.

-Kakarotto!, ese maldito quiere que me violes!... quiere que me mates!

-Ya, por favor, deja de moverte!... Debes irte ya!... no puedes quedarte.. no podré contenerme por mucho tiempo… Vete por la ventana Milk…

La chica asintió asustada con la cabeza y trató de ponerse de pie. Kakarotto la vio y cerró los ojos. Milk estaba demasiado hermosa, lo estaba llevando a la locura. Tenía que sacarla de ese lugar con urgencia antes de hacerle daño.

-Ya vete por favor…. me estas matando…

Milk se acercó a la ventana, estaba apunto de irse, cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir.

Vegeta se acercó a la chica, la tomó del brazo y la arrojó a la cama bruscamente. Kakarotto se puso de pie y la tomó en sus brazos, rápido se puso delante de ella, protegiéndola.

-Ya basta!... déjela en paz!

-Silencio!... Ya me canse con todo esto… Esto es simple Kakarotto, era simple, pero tu complicas las cosas… Bien, ya que tu no quieres hacerme caso, te lo diré a ti Milk.

La chica tembló fuertemente y miro a los ojos de Vegeta. Respiro con miedo.

-Amo… por favor… Déjeme ir…

-No… tú recibirás tu castigo…. Todo esto es tu culpa… tu trajiste a esa mujer a mi planeta… pagas este dolor que tengo…

Milk frunció el ceño sin entender.

-Que?... de que habla?

-Cállate!... Está bien, ya que Kakarotto no se decide, lo harás tu…

Vegeta se giró, abrió más la puerta y dejó entrar a ocho saiyajins enormes a la habitación que estaban fuera de cuarto.

Kakarotto miró a los guerreros y se puso frenético. Abrió los brazos queriendo proteger a Milk y dejó su cola desprenderse de su cintura, como si fuera a luchar.

Vegeta sonrió y miró a la pelinegra.

-Sabes que con solo levantar la mano, puedo matar a Kakarotto… así que esta decisión será tuya… Elige niña… o te dejas violar por Kakarotto… o ellos lo harán… estos ocho hombres -Vegeta miró los ojos de Milk. -Todos al mismo tiempo…

Milk tembló con todas sus fuerzas. Vegeta le estaba diciendo que si no se dejaba violar por Kakarotto, esos hombres lo harían en su lugar y al mismo tiempo. Cerró sus ojos llena de miedo y dejó salir sus lágrimas con todo el dolor del mundo. Sin duda, estaba viviendo una pesadilla.

El corazón del cumpleañero se rompía en mil pedazos. Todo aquello que él estuvo tratando de evitar por meses estaba pasando en tan solo unos minutos y no era por su culpa.

Vegeta se acercó a ambos y comenzó a gritar.

-Elige… 5… 4…

-Ya basta príncipe!... no siga…

-Silencio…. 3… 2…

-Kakarotto… lo elijo a él…

Milk escondió su rostro en la espalda del chico, luego de gritar desesperada, haciendo que este temblara con furia. Ella había elegido y lo eligió a él…

El chico se giró y miró su rostro que lloraba sin parar, su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos.

Vegeta sonrió victorioso.

-Buena elección… por que créeme, estos hombres no tendrían piedad contigo y de verdad me gusta como cocinas… bien… saldremos de aquí… -Vegeta cerró la ventana. -Debajo de la ventana está Nappa y otros hombres… así que no te conviene escapar por aquí…. -Vegeta se acercó a la puerta y le hizo seña a los hombres que salieran. -Demosle privacidad… -Miró de nuevo a Kakarotto. -Te digo una sola cosa… nos quedaremos aquí afuera, cerca de la puerta por si cambian de opinión y mis hombres deben entrar…

Kakarotto cerró sus puños con odio, miró a su príncipe sonreír con maldad y cerrar la puerta. Se giró despacio y hablo tranquilo.

-Milk… mírame, debemos salir de aquí… algo podré hacer…

La pelinegra comenzó a temblar y llorar con dolor. Era un hecho. No podían huir, estaban atrapados y Vegeta no pararía hasta verla sufrir.

Milk escondió su rostro en el pecho del chico y dejó salir sus lágrimas con dolor. Él entonces comprendió, no había salida, no podían escapar, simplemente tenía que hacerlo, en contra de su voluntad, y con ese frenesí que amenazaba con salir de su cuerpo en cualquier momento.

Kakarotto tomó las mejillas de Milk con sus manos y dejó ver lágrimas llenas de dolor de sus ojos. Posó sus labios sobre los de ella y trató de besarla despacio.

-Perdóname… yo no quería que esto fuera así… llevo meses tratando de evitarlo… yo quería llevarte a casa, presentarte a mi familia… pedirte que entrenaras conmigo… que seas mi compañera…

Kakarotto pasó sus pulgares por los ojos de la chica y volvió a besarla, pero sin darse cuenta, comenzó a besarla más fuerte, mientras hablaba.

-Después de un tiempo besarte… pedirte permiso para acariciarte… después pedirte que te unas a mi…

Milk comenzó a temblar llena de miedo al sentir las manos del chico que le rompían toda la ropa, dejándola completamente desnuda y ni cuenta se estaba dando, porque tenía los ojos cerrados y hablaba con mucho pesar.

-Kakarotto…

Milk abrió los ojos más grande al ver que el chico la tiraba en la cama con brusquedad.

-Perdóname…. yo te amo tanto… he tenido que reprimir tanto… me estoy muriendo… me estoy volviendo loco… tu olor… tu piel… tu cabello…

El joven enterró su nariz en el cuello de la chica, haciendo que toda su piel se estremezca completamente. Milk abrió sus ojos grandes al sentir las manos del joven tocarla de manera brusca.

-Por favor… Vas a lastimarme…

-Crees que no lo se?... Crees que estuve todo este tiempo muriendo sin saber lo que podía hacerte?... Crees que me gusta esto?...

-Por dios…. Kakarotto….

Milk cerró los ojos dejando escapar sus lágrimas llenas de dolor. El chico la estaba besando por todos lados, pero al ver su rostro, se dio cuenta que el muchacho dulce y tierno de la cocina, ya no estaba.

Otro ocupaba su lugar, aquel animal que siempre le daba miedo. Cerró los ojos, era el momento de pensar en otra cosa.

El chico estaba amasando sus pechos con fuerza, dejando marcas rojas por todos lados. Pasaba su lengua caliente por su cuello y por todo su cuerpo.

Milk lo vio levantarse y quitarse toda la ropa de un solo tirón. Y fue ahí que lo supo. Pasaría, al fin Kakarotto la violaría.

Todo ese tiempo tratando de evitarlo, se acabó. Ese chico se había transformado en aquella bestia que lo dominaban sus instintos y estaba listo para matarla en una sola estocada.

Sintió cómo el chico sujetaba con fuerza sus brazos, sobre su cabeza, con una mano y con la otra, abría sus piernas, aspirando su aroma con fuerza.

Mordiendo su piel, mientras seguía hablando sin sentido alguno.

-Milk…. perdóname… ya no puedo resistirlo más… Por favor… perdóname….

Milk miró al chico. Al parecer su mente estaba ahí, fresca, odiando lo que pasaba, pero su cuerpo había tomado el control por completo de la situación. Sin más que decir, la chica miró al joven y trató de besarlo con cuidado, para hacerlo reaccionar, pero este le comió la boca de forma brusca, sin dejar ni que respirara.

La chica corrió su rostro y aspiró con fuerza el aire, pues él la había asfixiado. El saiyajin se enojó el doble.

-No quieres mis besos...no, prefieres a ese inútil… Yo te haré mía…

-Kakarotto por favor… vas a matarme…

-Bien… si no eres mía, no serás de nadie.

El joven se levantó un poco, tomó con sus manos su miembro grande y duro y comenzó a pasarlo por toda la entrada de Milk.

Esta comenzó a temblar bruscamente, esto no le estaba gustando para nada. El chico la estaba lastimando y lo peor, estaría por pasar.

Logró liberar uno de sus brazos y levantó su mano despacio. Con todo el miedo del mundo, rozó la mejilla del chico y lo acarició con dulzura.

Y el corazón del guerrero reaccionó bruscamente. Miró a la mujer de su vida debajo de él, que lloraba con miedo y trató de controlarse.

Milk vio que sus ojos se pusieron negros de nuevo, pero aún seguía con el cuerpo enorme y lleno de venas hinchadas.

-Perdóname…

Sin decir más, el chico metió todo su miembro duro en el interior de la chica, haciendo que esta soltara un grito desgarrador.

 **[...]**

Vegeta sonrió victorioso. Al fin había escuchado el grito…

Miró a los hombres parados y le hizo seña.

-Ya está… ya lo hizo… Vámonos de aquí… Ahora es asunto de ellos.

Los hombres asintieron y caminaron detrás del príncipe que andaba seriamente.

"Se que no fue la mejor manera… pero cada vez será peor… Créeme Milk, esto fue por tu bien… a menos sobrevivirás ahora… porque en unos meses, simplemente te matara… Ódiame, lo merezco, pero era lo mejor…"

 **[...]**

Milk cerró los ojos y las lágrimas cayeron sin piedad. Cubrió su rostro con sus manos y giró la cabeza hacía el costado.

Sin duda, la había lastimado, pero algo llamo su atención. El chico se movía despacio, desesperado, pero despacio, como si no quisiera lastimarla.

Comprendió que su caricia había funcionado un poco. Al aparecer Kakarotto estaba en medio de ser el chico dulce y la bestia cruel.

-No podré aguantar mucho tiempo… Perdóname… No quiero que te duela…

La voz del muchacho hizo que Milk bajara sus brazos derrotada. Lo había hecho, lo estaba haciendo.

Miró hacía el costado, cerró los ojos en silencio y dejó salir las lágrimas con dolor. La estaban violando en ese preciso momento y ella no podía hacer nada.

Pensó en su padre, su abuelo. Su planeta, sus amigos. Bulma… Lápiz…

Maldición, debió decirle que si aquel día que la invitó a tomar un helado… Debió dejar que la besara, que la tomara de la mano…

Debió dejar de ser tan ingenua, de creer que nada malo pasaría, que las personas buenas existían… Todo era una mentira… Una cruel mentira.

Levantó la mirada y vio como el chico seguia moviendose despacio en su interior. De verdad trataba de controlarse, pero cada vez lo hacía más fuerte.

Sabía que no era su culpa, él sólo dejó su instinto libre. No, no lo era. La culpa era de Vegeta, él la había violado indirectamente.

Bulma tenía razón, ese hombre era un monstruo y debía pagar por todo eso.

Vio al chico moverse desenfrenadamente y quedarse quieto, mientras sentía un liquido caliente derramarse de su interior.

Lo miró a los ojos. Se lo notaba más calmado, pero no satisfecho. Tembló con odio.

-Ya basta… ya terminaste!.. déjame ir…

El chico la miró a los ojos y sin pensar más, la beso con todo el amor que pudo, pero comprendió que no era correspondido, jamás lo sería… y ahora menos que nunca.

Sus lágrimas salieron con total dolor, mientras volvía a moverse excitado. No había terminado, para la mala suerte de Milk, eso recién empezaba. Volvió a besarla con dolor.

-Perdoname…

Milk miró hacía el costado, mientras sus lágrimas caían con odio

-Jamás te lo perdonare…

Kakarotto comenzó a moverse de una manera más frenética, tomó las piernas de la chica y las levantó rápidamente, adentrándose aún más en su interior.

Milk gritó con más fuerza al sentir un dolor tremendo en su vientre. El chico la estaba lastimando totalmente y sin piedad.

Sentía su miembro completamente duro en su interior. Moviéndose como un animal, destrozandola por completo.

Tenía ganas de vomitar por tanta presión, pero se contuvo al instante que sintió la punzada en su estómago.

Ella se veía destruida, completamente destrozada. Tapo su boca con la mano y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Solo debía resistir, como sea, se juró resistir aquello.

Él se veía mejor, más tranquilo, con su cuerpo normal, su rostro tranquilo y sus fuerza controlada, pero no se veía saciado, quería más, quería mucho más.

Para su suerte, había reaccionado antes de penetrarla, pues sin duda la hubiera matado con solo entrar en ella, pero Milk lo pudo tranquilizar y pudo medir su fuerza.

Lamentablemente, ella ya no corría riesgo de muerte, era ahora cuando debía salir de allí y dejarla en paz…

Pero no, no podía. Su cuerpo seguía reaccionando solo. Estaba frenético, desesperado… Suspiro con odio, no podía controlar su voluntad. Su cuerpo la quería a ella y él ya no reprimiría más aquel deseo.

Siguió embistiéndola con furia, haciendo que el cuerpo de la chica se moviera con dolor, sabía que la estaba lastimando, pero realmente la imagen era más excitante de lo que pensó.

Tomó sus piernas con fuerza y siguió penetrándola totalmente descontrolado. Y lo único que tenía en la mente, era como pedirle perdón al otro día.

* * *

El sol se asomó totalmente. Vegeta abrió sus ojos cuando la luz golpeó su rostro. Miró por la ventana y se dio cuenta que estaba lejos de su cuarto.

Si, al parecer se había quedado dormido en el suelo, en uno de sus pasillos cuando había vuelto a aquel pasillo para ver que todo estuviera bien. Miró hacía todos lados y se vio completamente solo.

Se puso de pie y miró la puerta que tenía enfrente. Escucho algunos gruñidos fuertes y una voz ronca dejó salir un grito lleno de placer.

Levantó una ceja, recordando que era lo que había pasado y no podía creer que aún seguía con la faena el chico que estaba encerrado en aquella habitación.

Al parecer había reprimido por mucho tiempo sus instintos. Se acercó a la puerta despacio y golpeó suavemente.

Espero unos minutos pero nada pasaba. Frunció el ceño, lo único que quería era que su esclava no se muriera, pero hacía horas que estaban encerrados allí dentro, no sabía si lo estaría.

Cruzó los brazos impaciente y comenzó a mover sus dedos molesto. Cómo era posible que aguantara tanto el maldito mocoso?.

Miró por la ventana y vio el sol muy alto, eso quería decir que era casi mediodía, levantó sus manos y contó con sus dedos.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido, el estúpido de Kakarotto llevaba casi nueve horas encerrado con la humana.

-Maldición… si se lo está haciendo a un cadáver, lo matare por asqueroso…

Vegeta tomó el picaporte, pero no pudo abrir la puerta, está se abrió del otro lado. El guerrero levantó la mirada y vio parada a su esclava.

Se veía seria, fría, demacrada… muerta. La miró con un poco de recelo, quería saber como estaba, pero jamás se lo preguntaría.

La veía bien dentro de todo. Cansada, agotada, pues el chico se la había montado toda la noche.

Vio que cubría su cuerpo con una sábana y lo miraba con frialdad.

-Terminaron al fin?...

Milk siguió mirándolo con los ojos fríos y oscuros.

-Señor… ya puedo irme a la casa?...

Vegeta comprendió todo el odio que la chica sentía hacía su persona, pero no dijo nada. No intentó burlarse de ella, ni ser cruel. La miró a los ojos y comprendió, la niña se había muerto por completo y había nacido una mujer llena de odio

Sabía que jamas lo perdonaría y tampoco entendería que todo aquello fue por su bien… No, eso jamás se lo diría, nunca lo entendería.

Vegeta miró el interior de la habitación y vio a Kakarotto durmiendo profundamente. Estaba completamente desnudo y parecía casi desmayado.

Miró a Milk que miraba el frente y cubría su cuerpo con la sabana.

-Nunca más Milk vuelvas a desobedecerme… No juegues con los saiyajin… Esto no es nada a lo que te podrían hacer los demás… no lo olvides.

Milk hablo fríamente de nuevo.

-Puedo irme?...

Vegeta suspiró pesadamente. Todo aquello era en vano, ella ahora lo odiaba con toda su alma.

-Vete… no vengas… Tienes tres días para descansar…

Milk se giró y reverencio.

-Gracias amo…

Vegeta la miró de reojo que reverenciaba con la sábana y salió caminando despacio hacia las escaleras.

La chica estaba realmente mala y él no podía hacer nada, las cosas ya estaban hechas y a pesar de todo, sabía que era lo mejor.

Se dio la vuelta, cerró la puerta y dejó que el chico durmiera, pues necesitaba recuperarse de tremenda noche.

Claro, él sí debía estar agotado, él sí debió haber acabado miles de veces, dudaba que la chica lo hubiera hecho, así que el chico tenía más desgaste físico que….

Vegeta abrió los ojos pensativo… Kakarotto había terminado muchas veces dentro de la chica…

Pensó unos minutos. Sacudió la cabeza. No, no importaba. Las mujeres se volvían fértiles después de los 16 y Milk tenía 15, no debía preocuparse. Las saiyajin no podían embarazarse antes de los 16… las terrícolas eran iguales a ellos, de seguro era lo mismo.

Se encogió de hombro y se fue directo al comedor de sus padres, pues estaría tres días sin cocinera.

* * *

Milk entró a su casa despacio. Subió las escaleras y fue directo al baño. Abrió el grifo de agua caliente, sacó las sábanas que estaban llenas de sangre y las dejó en el suelo.

Se metió en la ducha y sin pensar más, se sentó en el piso, dejando que el agua mojara todo su lastimado cuerpo.

Tenía marcas por todas partes, moretones. Su vagina le ardía con dolor, pues sin duda la habían usado demasiado para ser la primera vez.

Ni hablar de atrás, cuando menos se lo imagino, Kakarotto la había dado vuelta y la había penetrado brutalmente por atrás.

Miró el agua correr en el suelo lleno de sangre. Sin duda la había desgarrado toda. No podía ir con Dende para que la curara, por lo menos las heridas externas, pues jamas le contaría la horrible pesadilla que vivió... jamas podría volver a verlo a la cara siquiera...

Cerró los ojos con dolor y trató de no pensar en ello. Acercó las rodillas a su pecho y sintió como todo su cuerpo le dolía, apoyó los brazos sobre sus piernas y abrió los ojos.

Miró hacía el costado y vio a Bulma parada en la puerta.

-Milk…. -Bulma se agachó, tomó las sábanas llenas de sangre y las tiró al piso de nuevo. -Que te hicieron?...

La pelinegra miró a su amiga con una mirada completamente fría. Dejando ver el inmenso dolor que sentía no solo en su cuerpo, sino también en su alma.

Vegeta no solo la había violado a ella, si no que había corrompido el alma de Kakarotto, la de Bulma, la de todos.

Sacó el agua de su boca y hablo con total desprecio.

-Dime Bulma… aún quieres hacer arder este maldito planeta?...

Bulma miró los ojos llenos de odio de su amiga y compendio que lo peor, había pasado.

Entendió su dolor, siempre lo entendería. Pues lo había padecido miles de veces. Camino dos pasos, se puso en cuclillas y se acercó a la bañera.

Levantó su mano y la paso por el cabello mojado de Milk.

-Si… si te han lastimado… haré que arda Vejita…

-Bien… Cuenta conmigo entonces… juntas destruiremos este maldito planeta y al bastardo de Vegeta...

Continuara...

[No me odien...]

* * *

 **N/F: Hola, hola. Como siempre, me tomo el final del episodio para responder a las preguntas que me han hecho en el capítulo anterior, de mi querido huésped.**

 **Antes de continuar, espero que no les haya parecido demasiado el capítulo el que lo leyó y que no me odien, pero bueno, como explique en el apartado del primer capítulo, en mis aclaraciones, yo avise que tendríamos capítulos así y quiero que sepan, que no serán los únicos.**

 **La historia se está poniendo cada vez más turbia y va a ir empeorando,... yo advertí todo esto. Así que si no les gusta, prefiero avisarles y que tomen su decisión de seguir leyendo o no; y no quedarme callada y llevarse una sorpresa fea.**

 **Bien, dicho esto, y dejando en claro que va a seguir habiendo capítulos similares a este, comienzo con las aclaraciones o dudas que me hicieron.**

 **Cito el reviews para que sepan de qué se trata la pregunta:**

 _[Hola, muchas gracias por contestar mi pregunta la vez pasada, te agradezco . me lei de corrido los caps que me faltaban. Tengo otra pregunta , se supone que la reina le dio permiso a vegueta sobre el castigo de milk siempre y cuando el saya también sea virgen, milk va a ser el regalo de kakaroto? Pero el ya no es virgen O.o? Y vegueta dio su palabra a su madre y reina. En lo personal quisiera leer esa parte pero que kakaroto no sea quien la tome, sino otro para ver cómo se dan las cosas después de este evento y entre estos dos. De pura casualidad no has considerado que vegueta encuentre a tighs (se me fue como se escribe o.o!) y justo este en el momento de la ejecución de bulma? . te mando salugos y muchas gracias. Haber que se viene !]_

 **Bueno mi vida, debo decirte que me encanta cuando recibo tus preguntas, debo reconocer que las espero con ansias!. Veamos, lo primero que te voy a aclarar es que me has hecho preguntas aquí, que se van a contestar en un futuro no muy lejano.**

 **Pues, llevo escrito hasta el capitulo 34 completo (35 en proceso) en espera de revisión de ortografía y demás y has hecho preguntas que ya he contestado, solo debo publicar los capítulos, pero me llevará tiempo, así que pido paciencia ya todo se revelará.**

 **Me comentaste lo de la reina y su condición para tocar a Milk, bueno, si leíste este capítulo, sabrás que a Vegeta no le importo eso, porque quería que la cosa entre Milk y Kakarotto se termine de una vez, no fue ese acto de violación y humillación que todos creían; si no leíste el cap y pasaste a las notas finales porque no te gustan esas escenas, te cuento que Vegeta es un saiyajin, y como todo ser guerrero, cree que las cosas se resuelven de una manera brutal, dudosa, pero efectiva. Es su esencia y a pesar de que para uno es horrible, él cree que hizo lo correcto. Que terminó con el sufrimiento del chico y así evitar una muerte futura de su esclava. Hacer que Kakarotto finalmente este con Milk, fue un acto de piedad hacía Milk y no un acto de horror como ella lo sintió.**

 **Por qué lo hizo?... creo que es obvio, pero si aún no se vio, ya lo descubrirás en capítulos muy cercanos que pronto publicare.**

 **Jamás se me cruzó por la cabeza el tema de que Milk estuviera con otro guerrero, porque eso arruinaría la línea de mi historia. Quiero que sepas, que este fic ya está terminado en mi mente. Lo único que hago es plasmarlo en la escritura con coherencia, desarrollo, diálogos, etc. De verdad no puedo modificar nada o la historia se me iría de las manos y de verdad no quiero eso. La historia ya fue creada así en mi mente extraña y no va haber cambios, pero más que nada, porque si se cambia una cosa, se me puede ir por cualquier lado y no quiero eso, jeje. Es complicado, pero, me encanta cuando especulan, porque quiere decir que están metidos en el fic y piensan en él… No esperes nada bonito de esto ni nada tradicional… ya lo avise antes y lo vuelvo a decir.. jeje…**

 **Y con respeto a la pequeña Tight…. Vegeta nunca va a encontrarla, nunca. Perdón pero ya está todo calculado en mi mente. Soy demasiado estratega y cuido demasiado mis detalles, trato de jamás dejar ningún cabo suelto y de verdad Vegeta no puede encontrar a Tight por nada del mundo… ya** **sabrás** **porque, espero no decepcionarte con tanto misterio, pero es que en verdad revelaré todo, pero con tiempo.**

 **Está no es una historia corta, será** **bastante** **larga, porque me decidí a hacer algo completamente distinto a los que ya existe y veo que voy bien, ya que es bastante impredecible algunas cosas y eso me emociona!.**

 **Además, en estos días dejaré de publicar por unas semanas por un tema de salud y retomare las publicaciones más adelante, prometo regresar lo más rápido que pueda.**

 **Lo positivo es que me voy a permitir escribir mucho y adelantar bastante esta historia, que bastante atrasada la tengo por culpa del one short. Solo tengo escrito 3 capítulos y medio y siempre fui de tener entre 9 o 10** **capítulos** **… Pero bueno, culpo los one short!**

 **Perdón, se me hizo muy larga la aclaración. Si hay algún cosita que quieras saber con más detalles, me puedes escribir a mi mail personal, tu o cualquiera y allí podré escribirte tranquila sin que el capítulo sea tan largo**

 **Mi mail es reyluxia22**

 **Estoy a tu disposición siempre ya que mi cuenta está en mi cel y puedo leer mis correos y responder rápidamente.**

 **Nuevamente te** **agradezco** **enserio por tus preguntas, me encantan y espero no decepcionarte, por lo poco que respondí hoy, pero te juro, que las respuestas están muy cerca! ;)**

 **Gracias enserio, gracias a todos por leer!**

 **Luxia. 3**


	34. El pacto de la muerte

_**Capítulo 32: El pacto de la muerte.**_

 _ **-Eso fue espantoso…**_

 _ **-Lo fue… Milk era una niña… y la habían vuelto mujer de repente… Simplemente la destruyeron.**_

 _ **-Según tu, Vegeta lo hizo por su bien y el bien de Kakarotto.**_

 _ **-La verdad es que eso lo escuche por accidente del mismo Vegeta, cuando se lo dijo a su madre cuando esta le cuestionó que Kakarotto no era virgen como ella lo había pedido y yo sabía que él a ella no le mentiría… Esta raza padre… ellos resuelven las cosas así, con brusquedad… a la fuerza. Para Vegeta eso era lo correcto… Creyó que dilatar el asunto, solo traería desgracias a Milk…**_

 _ **-En cierta forma tiene sentido… Pero aún así, fue espantoso…**_

 _ **-Si, lo fue… a pesar de todo Milk pudo recuperarse… bueno, no tuvo opción, las cosas se pusieron peores…**_

 _ **-Peor?...**_

 _ **-Padre… no cree que olvida a alguien importante en aquella historia?...**_

 _ **Isaías miró el suelo pensativo y en silencio. Como por arte de magia un nombre le vino a su mente.**_

 _ **-PEPPER!...**_

 _ **-Le dije que sería peor… y no solo ella…**_

 _ **-Quién más?... Dende?...**_

 _ **-Vegeta tenía planes y aunque uno cree que son macabros… Sin querer fueron muy acertados…**_

 _ **-De qué hablas?...**_

 _ **-Vegeta sentía empatía con Kakarotto aunque no lo creas… él decía que entendía su dolor, porque él… bueno, lo padecía conmigo… Todo lo que él hizo, fue pensando que era lo correcto… sin saber, que estaba destruyendo al planeta Vejita el solo…**_

* * *

La reina Celery entró rápidamente a la sala médica de Dende, junto a dos cortesanas.

Lazuli estaba sentada, con las piernas afuera de la cama y con la bebé en sus brazos.

La amamantaba en silencio mientras observaba los ojos negros de la niña. Si no fuera por Bulma, ya lo hubiera matado, pues esos ojos y esa cola, le recordaban constantemente al mono asqueroso que la había violado.

Levantó la vista de repente, al ver entrar una hermosa mujer al cuarto hospitalario. No supo porque pero se ruborizo.

Celery se detuvo un segundo a mirar a la chica. Era muy joven, quizás unos años apenas más chica que Let, aún le faltaba crecer y ya era madre.

No pudo evitar sentir remordimientos con lo que diría.

-Tu eres la niña que dio a luz al hijo de Nappa?

Lazuli negó con la cabeza.

-Si habla del mono calvo, el me violó, pero no es nada de mi hija… esa bestia no debe ni acercarse a Tight…

La reina se acercó, miró a la niña y luego los ojos de la chica.

-Estás en un error… Tu no tienes derecho a esa niña, solo Nappa y él dejó en claro que no la quiere, así que despídete, porque tú volverás al prostíbulo y la híbrida será enviada a otro planeta.

Lazuli miró a su hija y sin poder controlarse, comenzó a derramar lágrimas en silencio.

-No solo tuve que soportar que ese maldito me toque en contra de mi voluntad, sino que ahora me quitaran lo único bueno que hice en mi vida… Ustedes son una mierda!...

Celery se acercó aún más, tomó el mentón de la chica y habló despacio.

-Si, lo somos… Y no importa, la decisión está tomada. Si él no la reclama o alguien de mayor rango lo hace, la niña se irá esta misma tarde…

* * *

Bulma miró a Milk que dormía con una expresión de dolor en sus brazos. Se levantó despacio y la dejó recostada sobre su cama.

La peliazul estaba demasiado triste, decepcionada. Pues Vegeta sin duda había demostrado ser aquel hombre que ella negaba creer que era, aquel que las voces de su cabeza le habían advertido miles de veces y ella no quiso escuchar.

Se puso de pie, salió despacio de la habitación y dejó descansar del trauma a su amiga.

Camino hasta su cuarto, se puso un lindo vestido color azul y bajó las escaleras. Miró el suelo y pensó detenidamente.

Esto debía terminar. Vegeta había profanado a Milk, él la había lastimado y a pesar de todo el amor que ella sentía por él, él debía pagar por ello.

Si, estaba decidido, olvidaría y reprimiría aquel sentimiento y pondría su plan de venganza en marcha, ya no podía volver atrás.

Camino hasta la entrada y se dirigió directo al palacio.

 **...**

Diez minutos después aterrizó en la entrada, pues sabía que allí nunca vería a Vegeta.

Entró al enorme lugar, viendo como los sirvientes aún limpiaban las cosas de la noche anterior.

Suspiro con odio, sabía que todo aquello fue la escena más espantosa que Milk vivió.

Sacudió su cabeza y subió las escaleras. Entró por la puerta de siempre y fue directo a la sala médica.

Se quedó parada frente a ella, pero no pudo entrar, pues aquella hermosa mujer que ya había visto de lejos varias veces, salía del lugar.

Celery cerró la puerta tras ella, se giró y miró a Bulma a los ojos detenidamente. Giró, miró a sus cortesanas y asintió.

-Adelántense… Ya voy con ustedes… Preparen todo para la tarde.

Bulma vio que las mujeres obedecían y salían del lugar. Volvió sus ojos azules a la mujer de cabello negro y la miró con fuerza.

Celery sonrió, al parecer la chica resistía con insolencia su mirada.

-Usted es la madre de Vegeta?

-Mira qué insolente… -Celery sonrió. -Si, soy la reina de este planeta…

-Usted es la que odia a Zou porque tiene sexo con su esposo?

Celery borró su sonrisa y se puso seria de repente.

-De donde sacaste eso?...

-Cuando su esposo me fue a buscar al prostíbulo… hace unos meses, vi como Zou lo tocaba…

Celery se tensó completamente. Suspiro con odio y miró el suelo.

-Hace unos meses?... El rey fue a buscarte?, para que?

-Fui el regalo de Vegeta… Ese hombre era muy brusco, pero no parecía ser malo con Zou… luego escuche que tenían una hija….

-CÁLLATE!... deja de hablar!...

Celery tomó del brazo a Bulma y la sacó rápidamente del pasillo de la casa real roja. Salieron por la puerta y caminó con odio, arrastrando a la peliazul del brazo.

La chica miraba sin entender, como la mujer la llevaba con ella. Salieron de la casa y la mujer la metió a la casa de a lado, aquella que jamás había visto. Donde la puerta tenía una insignia de la casa real color negra con dorado.

Levantó la mirada sin prestarle atención a Celery y miró a su alrededor.

-Donde estoy?... Que es este lugar?...

-Mírame niña!... Dime de donde sacaste todas esas cosas?... Qué sabes de la hija de Zou?...

Bulma fijó los ojos azules en los negro y miró el techo pensando.

-Pues ella me lo dijo… Bueno, lo dijo en voz alta y yo la escuche… Vegeta tiene una hermana bastarda… Y al parecer Zou quiere que su esposo vuelva con ella…

Celery abrió los ojos sorprendida, quién demonios era esa chica y como es que sabía tanto de un tema tan privado?...

Sonrió con malicia.

-Frecuentas mucho a Zou?...

-Si, ella quiere que yo sea su sucesora en el prostíbulo… -Bulma sonrió. -La vieja es tan molesta a veces…

-Sabes muchas cosas…

-Se más de lo que piensa señora… Zou tiene la boca muy suelta…

-Qué más sabes?

-Pues que el rey y usted compiten por darle el mejor regalo a sus hijos.. pero al parecer el rey siempre elige putas….

Celery abrió los ojos enormes y sin querer tembló de la sorpresa.

-Cómo… Cómo demonios sabes eso?...

Bulma sonrió.

-Se lo dijo él a la vieja…

-Así que mi esposo le cuenta esas cosas a Zou?... Sabes muchas cosas, no?

-Yo se mucho y hablo poco señora…

La reina sonrió de lado.

-Así parece…

-También se que usted tiene a su amante viviendo en su casa del valle real... yo la vi con mis propios ojos…

Celery tomó del cuello a Bulma y la golpeó contra la puerta tratando de intimidarla, pero se sorprendió al ver que la chica ni siquiera cerraba los ojos de miedo. Era como si no sintiera nada.

-No me asusta señora… Yo aquí soy un fantasma… Puedo estar viva o muerta y eso no me importa… no puede intimidarme…

Celery sonrió.

-Ya veo… Creo que encontré aquí una hermosa joya…

Bulma sonrió al sentir que la reina aflojaba su agarre y la tomó del mentón, acercó su rostro al de ella y le habló muy cerca de sus labios.

Bulma aspiró con fuerza, sin duda la mujer olía igual a su hijo y la estaba distrayendo. Trató de concentrarse y volvió a sonreír.

-Usted me gusta…

-Que crees niña… tu a mi también…

* * *

 _ **Isaías abrió la boca y los ojos, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Bulma se giró y lo miró.**_

 _ **-Padre?...**_

 _ **-De verdad me estás diciendo todo eso?...**_

 _ **-Crees que hubiera sobrevivido cinco años en este planeta con todo lo que sabía, siendo la sucesora de Zou?... Vamos padre, me subestimas…**_

 _ **Isaías miró el suelo.**_

 _ **-Entonces?... que conseguiste de todo eso?...**_

 _ **Bulma sonrió.**_

 _ **-Venganza… destrucción… -Bulma miro en frente y dejó ver una mirada siniestra. -La perdición… tenía la pieza más importante del planeta de mi lado… En mis manos… Crees que te conté toda la historia de Celery por contar?... -Bulma miró los ojos del sacerdote. -No padre… te conté todo esto para que entiendas que es lo que pasará más adelante… Y no te imaginas lo que me enteré después…**_

 _ **-Que?.**_

 _ **-El mayor de los secretos… El peor de todos… El boleto dorado...**_

 _ **Isaías tembló de miedo, sin duda, comenzaría la peor parte de la historia.**_

 _ **Bulma sonrió.**_

 _ **-Continuo?**_

 _ **-Te lo suplico!...**_

* * *

La reina miró a Bulma que sonreía tranquila. La mujer de cabello negro acarició la mejilla de la chica y sonrió.

-Te daré dos opciones… Tu sabes cosas que no deberías… Así que, no puedes seguir con vida… Yo tengo que matarte…

-Señora, no me dice las opciones…

Celery sonrió mostrando sus dientes, haciendo estremecer el corazón de Bulma. A pesar de que Vegeta era el clon de su padre, tenía muchas cosas iguales a su madre. Suspiro y espero que la mujer le hablara.

La soberana la miró y se volvió a acercar.

-La primera es matarte por insolente y saber demasiado…

-Bien.. suena tentador… Que hay en la puerta número dos?

-Que sigas escuchando todo en silencio… y me digas lo que sepas…

Bulma sonrió.

-Señora… usted cada vez me gusta más… No me pone opciones muy difíciles… Dígame qué es lo que quiere saber y lo sabrá… Claro… yo debería tener una recompensa... no cree?

Bulma se acercó a la mujer y rozó la mejilla imponente de la reina. Esta la miró fijamente, no podía creer el atrevimiento de la chica, como si no le temiera, como si no supiera que que ella podría hacer lo que quisiera en dos segundos.

No pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo.

-Eres muy osada… En mi vida vi una saiyajin comportarse así conmigo… y luego vienes tú… una don nadie y me habla de esa manera… Tienes más agallas que cualquier guerrero.

-Solo estoy sobreviviendo.

-Que quieres?

-Sabe, esto es como tener que elegir un bando… Zou siempre fue muy amable conmigo, pero lo único que tiene para ofrecerme, es el poder que genera el sexo en los prostíbulos… No se si quiero morir siendo una puta como ella…

-Y qué pretendes que yo te dé para que me elijas a mi?… Sin mencionar que si no lo haces, te mataré…

-Ya le dije que eso no funciona conmigo…. la muerte me es indiferente, me da igual vivir o morir… De verdad yo debo elegir… Zou tiene su propuesta… Y usted…

-Qué quieres niña?, habla!... Estoy perdiendo la paciencia…

-Soy científica señora… en mi planeta, yo era dueña del laboratorio más importante de todo el mundo… Si usted me ofrece un puesto en los laboratorios secretos de los subsuelos… Yo le seré leal…

-Cómo demonios sabes que aquí hay laboratorios secretos?...

-Mire no le voy a mentir… me he perdido un millón de veces por esos pasillos… Y bueno, cuando no hay destino, cosas maravillosas se pueden encontrar…

Celery tomó de la cintura a Bulma y volvió a hablar cerca de su rostro.

-Hecho… Trabajaras en mi laboratorio, el dorado y tú me traerás todos los secretos que tenga este planeta…

Bulma levantó la mano, apoyo despacio en la mejilla de la soberana y posó sus labios suavemente en los de la mujer.

Se apartó sonriente y mostró una hermosa sonrisa.

-Hecho…

Ambas mujeres se miraron a los ojos, firmando así, un pacto temible, o como Bulma le decía… el pacto de la muerte.

* * *

 _ **-Es… no puedo creerlo…**_

 _ **-Recién empezamos padre… recién empezamos…**_

 _ **-Me imagino que pudiste usar aquello a tu favor con el asunto de tu hija…**_

 _ **-Lamentablemente, yo no sabía nada de lo que había declarado la reina… No sabía que el bastardo de Nappa me había engañado… Tampoco pude buscarla para revertirlo... no tuve tiempo…**_

 _ **-Entonces?... Que hiciste?**_

 _ **-Busque al único que podía ayudarme…**_

 _ **-Vegeta…**_

 _ **Bulma lo miró seria y negó despacio.**_

 _ **-Broly…**_

* * *

Bulma salió de la casa real principal hacia el pasillo externo, cuando llegó a un acuerdo con la reina y esta se había ido sin decir más nada.

El pacto estaba hecho, traicionar a Zou no le importaba. Realmente no sentía ningún tipo de cariño por ella y la verdad que sacarse de encima a la prostituta era beneficioso.

Camino nuevamente por los pasillo rojos de la casa de Vegeta y se metió rápidamente a la sala médica donde estaba Lazuli y su hija.

Se sorprendió al verla abrazar a su niña y llorar con mucha pena. Se acercó rápido y asustada y miró profundamente a Tight, creyendo que le había pasado algo.

Lazuli la vio y se puso de pie rápidamente. Con una brazo sostenía a la pequeña y con la otra trataba de abrazar a la peliazul.

-Bulma…

-Que paso?... Le hicieron algo a Tight?

-Se la quieren llevar!... Hoy a la tarde se la llevaran lejos de nosotras!...

-Que?... no, es imposible!... Nappa me prometió…

Lazuli negó con la cabeza mientras lloraba.

-Te mintió. Él ya había decidido que se lleven a la niña… te acostaste con él por nada… La mujer esa dijo que solo él la puede reclamar o alguien con mayor rango y como eso no paso, se la llevaran!

Bulma apretó su mandíbula con asco y odio. El maldito mono la había engañado. Cerró sus puños con fuerza mientras sentía unas ganas de llorar inmensas. Trató de resistir la angustia y negó con la cabeza.

-A mi nadie me quitara a mi hija… No llores estúpida!... Déjame resolver esto, tu trata de que no se lleven a la niña!

-Qué harás Bulma?...

-Primero buscar a alguien que me ayude a que no se lleven a Tight y luego… -Bulma cambió el rostro a uno macabro. -Matare a Nappa!...

* * *

Pea abrió los ojos despacio. Estaba con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, recostada en la cama.

Se giró unos momentos y contempló el cuerpo desnudo de la hermosa criatura que había amado intensamente la noche anterior.

Sonrió por dentro y por fuera. Sin duda estaba más que feliz. Se acercó despacio a Lettuce, la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó tiernamente en los labios.

La chica se removió un poco en su lugar, pero siguió durmiendo. En su rostro se veía una hermosa sonrisa, que hacía que el corazón de Pea se acelerara sin control.

La acercó más a su cuerpo y la recostó sobre sus senos desnudos. La abrazó con cuidado y miró hacía la ventana.

A pesar de estar realmente feliz por ser correspondida, tenía una angustia espantosa en su pecho.

Se suponía que ella había llegado allí para cumplir el destino que su madre le había impuesto desde pequeña, ser la reina de Vejita.

Y todo iba bien, había demostrado ser digna de aquel titulo y a pesar de saber que tenía que ser tocada por un hombre en algún futuro, trató de no pensar en aquello y seguir adelante.

Todo iba perfecto… hasta que el aroma de la híbrida llegó a su alma, haciendo que pierda la cabeza y el hilo de su propósito.

Ahora las cosas cambiaban. Mientras ella no sintiera nada por nadie, podría hacer su trabajo, llegar al trono y hacer de Vejita un planeta ejemplar, tal como lo hacía Celery… pero ahora… ahora no podría ni estar cerca de otra persona que no sea Lettuce.

Jamás en la vida creyó que su celo fuera con una mujer híbrida y mucho menos, la cortesana asignada.

Había agonizando días enteros mientras tenía a la chica a su lado y no podía decirle nada. Ni siquiera sabía si a la joven le gustaban las mujeres como a ella, hasta que la escucho…

En una conversación privada con otra cortesana, Lettuce comentó que sus pupilas dilatadas, demostraban su celo…

Y luego verla, mirarla fijamente y darse cuenta que ella le estaba provocando tal acción hizo que perdiera la cordura.

Su instinto se disparó y no pudo evitar besarla, acosarla y para colmo, Let se negaba solo por ser la princesa, futura esposa de Vegeta, no por ser mujer.

No, aquello fue una locura, no iba a poder aguantar por mucho tiempo y justo como la noche anterior, donde no pudo más y tuvo que tomarla.

Pea sonrió.

Ella se había resistido por miedo a que las vean, no por otra cosa… Ella era suya, en cuerpo y alma y ella la amaría y la cuidaría hasta morir.

Miró el techo preocupada. Nadie podía enterarse de eso. Menos Vegeta, su futuro esposo.

Sabía que después del desagradable momento y engendrar un heredero, ella podría ser libre de amar a Let, pues solo necesitaba un heredero varón y nada más.

Bajó la mirada y miró a su mujer suspirar. No pudo evitar abrazarla con más fuerza.

Si, solo era un heredero, pero que difícil sería obtenerlo.

* * *

Bulma salió corriendo de la sala médica. Sus pensamientos debían estar calmados, pero realmente las voces no le estaban haciendo la tarea fácil.

Entró rápidamente a uno de los pasillos internos y busco la puerta de color marrón. Sabía que perdería su orgullo con tan solo cruzarla, pero por su hija, lo valía.

Suspiro con fuerza y entró sin siquiera pedir permiso. Miró hacia los costados y observo la habitación. Su cabeza comenzó a procesar miles de cosas mientras miraba ciertas partes de aquella sala blanca e infértil.

Vegeta estaba entrenando como de costumbre, hasta agotarse, o hasta sacar de su mente a la peliazul.

De repente se sorprendió al ver la puerta interna abrirse. Se detuvo de inmediato y quedó paralizado al ver a la mujer que lo estaba torturando en la mente, entraba sin siquiera pedir permiso.

Enseguida el hombre creyó que venía a insultarlo, reclamarle por lo que le hizo a Milk.

Se quedó parado mirándola detenidamente. Estaba hablando sola, como siempre. Las voces habían vuelto notoriamente, pero había algo que llamó su atención en aquella conversación, algo que no se había nunca imaginado.

 _-"Qué piensas de este cuarto?"_

-Inútil… es como la sala del neuropsiquiátrico… Se podrían modificar tantos circuitos y hacer una especie de cuarto gravitacional…

 _"-Como la que papá hizo para la empresa de autos?"_

-Si, algo así, pero con gravedad más alta…

 _"-Podría funcionar… a menos papá tiene todo para hacerlo"..._

Bulma miró el suelo en silencio. Su papá estaba muerto…

-Cállate!, me desconcentras!

Vegeta no dijo nada y escucho lo que la mujer decía. De nuevo peleando sola, esa estúpida voz como siempre molestándola.

Moría de ganas de acercarse y echarla para que no la perturbe, pero se contuvo. Se mantuvo firme, cruzó los brazos y miró a Bulma.

-Qué haces aquí?

La peliazul levantó la vista y se dio cuenta donde estaba, pero por un momento se olvidó. Puso sus dedos en los labios y trató de recordar qué hacía ahí.

Vegeta como si la conociera de memoria, no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Te olvidaste…

-Cállate mono!, me desconcentras tu también!...

Vegeta suspiró. Que hermosa era, para todo, hasta para pensar e insultarlo. Se acercó despacio y hablo tranquilo.

-Vete, estoy entrenando. En unas horas tengo que ir a la sala de entrenamiento de élite y luchar con los demás, no puedo perder el tiempo contigo…

-Crees que me importa algo de lo que dices?

-Ya vete!, no te quiero cerca!...

Vegeta intentó alejarse cuando vio que su cola se desprendía insolentemente de su cintura y se estiraba para alcanzarla y agarrar la cintura de la mujer.

No quería tentarse, pero le era muy difícil. Cerró los puños con odio, ella siempre lo volvería loco. Tomó su extremidad y la sacudió despacio.

Bulma al ver ese acto se acordó rápidamente de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Vegeta!... ya me acorde!... se quieren llevar a mi hija!, haz algo!

El joven guerrero abrió los ojos sorprendido sin entender nada.

-Tu que?...

-Mi hija!, no entiendes mi idioma!... se la quieren llevar lejos del planeta porque Nappa no la quiere!... Detenlos por favor!...

Bulma se acercó a Vegeta y tomó su mano. Comenzó a temblar al saber que si él no la ayudaba, no podría hacer nada.

Vegeta tembló con fuerza al sentir el roce de su piel, maldijo no tener los guantes puestos y su cola de nuevo la comenzó a reclamarla.

Se soltó bruscamente antes de saltar encima de ella. Se dio la vuelta molesto y un poco celoso.

-No entiendo nada de lo que dices!... desde cuando tu tienes una hija? y que tiene que ver Nappa?

-Por favor!.. te lo suplico!... haré lo que quieras!, pero detenlos!. Me dijeron que solo alguien de rango superior a Nappa puede reclamar a la niña.. y ese alguien solo eres tu y los reyes!... Reclamala, no dejes que se la lleven!

Vegeta la miró de reojo. La tenía demasiado cerca para su autocontrol. Se estaba desquiciando con el dulce aroma de la peliazul. Se estaba muriendo, derritiendo, desarmando totalmente.

Quería darse la vuelta, abrazarla, besarla, hacerle el amor y jurarle que nadie tocaría nada que ella quiera… Pero no lo haría, no si quería olvidarse de ella para siempre.

Se cruzó los brazos y la miró con desprecio.

-No tengo idea de lo que estás diciendo, pero no me importa. Vete de aquí ahora!...

-Pero… Vegeta… te lo suplico!...

El guerrero se giró, dándole la espalda y habló con frialdad.

-Que te vayas!...

Bulma lo miró con odio. Después de todo lo que había hecho, él ni siquiera la quería ayudar y no le importaba.

Tragó con fuerza para no llorar. Lo miró con más desprecio y se dio la vuelta, caminó hasta la salida y abrió la puerta.

Antes de salir, movió la cabeza de lado y sonrió.

-Gracias… sabía que podía contar contigo… No importa… ya veré que hacer… Luego no quiero reproches…

Vegeta se giró rápidamente, sin entender lo que la mujer decía y cuando estaba por responder, la vio irse con los ojos llorosos.

Lo había hecho, había hecho que lo odie aún más, pero era lo correcto.

Se sentó en el suelo odiándose a sí mismo y cerró los ojos lleno de frustración. Ella lo había ido a buscar, fue su esperanza y él no la ayudo… Un punto más en su contra… que más debía hacer para perderla definitivamente?...

Vegeta bajó la cabeza y no supo porque, sintió un líquido caliente salir de sus ojos por primera vez.

* * *

Bulma salió corriendo por los pasillos externos. La cabeza le explotaría en cualquier momento.

Estaba perdida, sin rumbo. No tenía ni idea de lo que iba hacer. Solo queria acostarse y llorar, llorar hasta morir.

Vegeta la había despreciado y negaba ayudarla. Sin duda lo odiaba más que nunca. Pero sabía que la culpa era de Nappa, aquel bastardo que la engañó para meterla en su cama y jamás cumplir su palabra.

Bulma se sentó en el piso, no podía aguantar más y sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir con odio. Cerró sus puños llena de ira y se juró vengarse. De alguna manera lo haría, aún no sabía cómo, pero lo haría.

La respuesta no se hizo esperar demasiado. Levantó la mirada al ver a la persona que tenía enfrente. Sonrió.

-Broly?...

El chico miró enojado a la peliazul. Cruzó los brazos molesto y miró hacía otro lado.

-Ahora si sabes mi nombre?...

Bulma se puso de pie rápidamente y como un tierno cachorrito, se tiró a los brazos del guerrero.

Este al principio se quiso negar, pero el aroma de Bulma lo prendia de miles de formas.

Trató de contenerse y no corresponder a su abrazó. Bulma lo miró y levantó una ceja.

-Que pasa?... ya no me quieres?

Broly apretó sus puños y trató de resistirse.

-No… ya no te quiero más….

Bulma bajó la mirada de forma inocente y mostró un tierno puchero que salían de sus labios.

-Por qué?... ya no quieres cogerme más?

Broly trago con fuerza, mientras sentía su miembro ponerse duro como una roca. Volvió a desviar la mirada.

-No, no quiero… Vete y que te coga Vegeta… A el si lo nombras en la cama…

Bulma sonrió, se acordó de aquella escena y trató de ponerse en modo sensual. Bajó del fuerte pecho del chico y rozó su dedo sobre su brazo musculoso.

-Olvídate de esa tontería… Vegeta no es más que un principito caprichoso y brusco… Solo fue un acto inconsciente… Entre nosotros, no paso nada!

-No mientas!, yo te escuche llamarlo, lo reclamabas mientras te la estaba metiendo!...

Bulma se apartó un poco y comenzó a acariciar el pecho de Broly.

-Olvidalo, si?... Necesito que hagas algo por mi y no tengo tiempo de estas cosas…

-No… no puedes convencerme.

-No?...

Bulma sonrió de forma siniestra, bajó su mano y comenzó a acariciar el miembro de Broly. Este se puso tenso al sentir la mano suave y delicada de aquella mujer que lo volvía loco.

-No lo hagas…

-Si ya no me quieres, no te molesta que haga esto… o si?...

Broly se ruborizó completamente. Despacio se apoyó en la pared y comenzó a respirar bruscamente.

La peliazul comenzó a besar el cuello del guerrero, a pasar su lengua caliente y poco a poco comenzó a bajar.

Cuando quedó de rodillas, comenzó a masajear más fuerte aquel miembro duro que palpitaba con fuerza, bajo la ropa.

Broly se puso más tenso. Comenzó a suspirar y gruñir con fuerza. Ella jamás había hecho una cosa así. Ya se había perdido totalmente.

De repente sintió que su virilidad era liberada y que los dedos delgados de la chica lo masajeaba más fuerte.

Tembló con fuerza. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a gemir despacio. Bulma sonrió y movió sus dedos más rápido. Lo veía retorcerse de placer y eso que solo estaba usando sus dedos, ni siquiera lo tomaba con la mano completamente.

Sonrió con maldad y se detuvo.

Broly abrió los ojos sorprendido. Estaba demasiado excitado. Ya no podía más. Bajó la mirada y con un rostro suplicante, hablo.

-No te detengas… por favor…

-Harás lo que te pida?...

-Lo que sea, lo que quieras… Solo pidemelo y te lo daré…

Bulma sonrió y volvió a acariciar el miembro del chico.

-Lo que quiera?...

-Ah….. si… lo que quieras….

La peliazul abrió la boca y pasó su lengua por toda la virilidad del guerrero, haciendo que tiemble completamente.

-Me estas matando… pídeme lo que sea… pero no pares!...

Bulma se detuvo completamente, haciendo que Broly abra los ojos y la miré profundamente. Ella se puso sería y lo miró con odio.

-Bien… quiero que mates a Nappa...

 _Continuara..._


	35. Instinto maternal

_**Capítulo 33: Instinto maternal.**_

El rostro del guerrero cambió completamente. Se separó de la mujer unos segundos y la tomó del brazo despacio para levantarla.

La miró a los ojos estudiando sus expresiones y vio que hablaba muy enserio.

-Estas loca?... no puedes pedirme algo así… Después de la realeza y el consejo real, viene Nappa…

-Y que?, no lo puedes matar?. Acaso ese mono es más fuerte que tu?.

-No, no lo es… Pero no se trata de fuerza, sino de respeto… El príncipe es mucho más fuerte que el rey, pero aún así no lo enfrenta, no por miedo ni porque no sea más fuerte, si no porque lo respeta…

Bulma se zafó bruscamente del agarre y lo miró con desprecio.

-Entiendo… No lo matarás a pesar de todo lo que me hizo…

Broly tomó su miembro que se estaba volviendo normal y lo guardó en su pantalón. Tomo a Bulma de la cintura y habló despacio.

-No se que te hizo… Pero si te falto el respeto, le diré al rey para que lo reprenda!...

Bulma miró el suelo y sonrió con perversidad. Si había algo que había aprendido de esta raza, era lo posesivo que eran con sus hembras y lo fácil que era manipularlos.

Se alejó de nuevo del agarre y fingió llorar.

-Yo... yo pensé que no estarías feliz al saber que ese mono me hizo algo muy feo…

Broly frunció el ceño.

-Que te hizo?...

Bulma sonrió detrás de sus manos. Levantó la mirada con los ojos vidriosos y lo miró fijamente.

-Ese mono me engañó… me dijo que me daría algo que yo deseaba si yo me acostaba con él… Lo hice, me rebaje a tocarlo y él no me dará lo que yo quiero…

Broly apretó su mandíbula con total odio. Se puso demasiado tenso, mientras sentía que su cola se soltaba y se ponía en pose de lucha.

-Que… que dijiste?... Él te toco?...

-Él me tomó en el prostíbulo!, pregúntale a Zou… yo no quería.. yo se que soy tuya… Pero a pesar de que se lo dije, no le importo y me pidió sexo a cambió de lo que yo quería…

Broly se prendió completamente enojado. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar con furia. Apretó sus puños y comenzó a inflar su cuerpo como un monstruo temible.

Bulma sonrió. Se acercó un poco y relajo su mirada.

-Es por eso que quiero que lo mates… él dijo que me podía reclamar si quería y yo no quiero.. yo quiero estar solo contigo…

Broly ya no estaba prestando atención a la manipulación de la peliazul. Estaba cegado, completamente enojado.

Levantó la mirada y dejó ver dos cuencas blancas y fuera de sí. Su celo estaba disipándose completamente.

-Muy bien… Nappa conoce las reglas… Nunca tocar hembras con dueño… Ahora sabrá que nadie puede tocar lo que es mio!...

Bulma sonrió al ver al hombre correr con furia hacia la sala de entrenamiento.

-Que fácil que era… si sabía que era así, no lo hubiera tocado tanto… -Bulma miró su mano que aun estaba mojada por el líquido que había desprendido el hombre. -Que asco…

Tomó un mantel que había arriba de una mesa y limpio sus dedos con repudio, prometiéndose, que cuando todo termine, iría corriendo a darse una ducha.

Camino despacio hacia la sala de entrenamiento y asomo la cabeza muy despacio, para ver el gran show.

* * *

Kakarotto abrió los ojos asustado, pues había tenido una espantosa pesadilla. Se sentó en la cama de donde estaba y miró a su alrededor perdido.

No sabía dónde estaba. Miró hacía todos lados y vio la chimenea y la ventana y recordó enseguida todo lo que había pasado.

Se puso de pie rápidamente y sintió el espantoso mareo que tenía en la cabeza. Su pecho le ardía, su estómago estaba revuelto y sin saber porque, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir cruelmente de sus ojos.

Corrió hacia la puerta que estaba en el interior de la habitación y noto un pequeño baño privado.

Se acercó al inodoro, abrió rápido la tapa y vomito toda la comida del día anterior. Su cuerpo temblaba, como si estuviera ebrio.

Las lagrimas salían con dolor mientras respiraba con dificultad. Y todo se debía a una sola cosa, a una sola imagen que llegó cruelmente.

Milk debajo suyo siendo violada reiteradas veces.

Volvió a vomitar con asco y odio, odio hacía Vegeta, asco hacia él. Se sentía sucio, un maldito bastardo. Pues la primera vez fue culpa de Vegeta, pero las demás, fueron su culpa y eso jamás en la vida se lo perdonaría.

Salió del baño dejándolo así no más, tomó su ropa y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo.

Abrió la ventana y vio el sol radiante arriba de él. Era más del mediodía y él recién se despertaba. Miró con odio a su alrededor, todo brillaba, menos él, él jamás volvería a brillar, jamás volvería a sonreír, simplemente estaba muerto por dentro.

Sacó su cuerpo por la abertura y tomó vuelo lo más rápido que pudo. Estaba demasiado mal y no sabia que hacer, estaba más que perdido y lo único que le vino a la cabeza fue una sola persona. Pepper.

[...]

* * *

Bardock entró a su casa con su pequeña hija. Después de un duro trabajo en la mañana, había regresado para comer algo con Blue. Cuando ambos entraron a la propiedad, vio a su mujer sentada en una silla mirando por la ventana con un rostro demasiado preocupado.

-Gine?... Que estas viendo?

La mujer se dio la vuelta y mostró lágrimas en sus ojos.

Bardock miró a su hija y le hizo seña para que vaya a jugar, lo que la niña asintió tranquila. El hombre se acercó a su mujer y la abrazó.

-Mujer, que te ocurre?... Le paso algo al bebé?

Gine negó con su cabeza y secó sus lágrimas con sus dedos.

-No, el bebé está bien.

-Que pasa?, dime?... Si es por lo de Raditz, ya te dije que anoche hablamos. Estamos bien, le pedí tiempo para que me comprenda, pero estamos bien…

-Tampoco es Raditz…

-Entonces?, qué te pasa?... Acaso es hormonal?

Gine comenzó a llorar nuevamente y abrazo al padre de sus hijos.

-No lo se Bardock… no se como explicártelo… Siento un dolor espantoso en el pecho, en mi corazón… No me preguntes que me ocurre, porque no se… simplemente siento un dolor terrible…

Bardock no comprendió las palabras de su mujer, solo se acercó, la abrazó con cariño y miró hacía la ventana.

-La última vez que estabas angustiada así, Tamago había tenido un accidente en el centro de entrenamiento… Crees que le ocurrió algo?

-No… no es la misma preocupación.. siento un dolor distinto… no puedo explicarlo….

Gine se giró y miró por la ventana el sol brillando.

-Algo le ocurrió a Kakarotto… lo siento en mi corazón…

Bardock miró a los ojos a su esposa y la beso dulcemente.

-Anoche estaba en su cumpleaños muy a gusto. Me dijo que el príncipe le daría un obsequio, pero luego de que se lo de, iría a la casa de Pepper… quieres que vaya a ver si está ahí?

-Si por favor!... ve a verlo y dile que venga, que necesito abrazarlo con fuerza…

Bardock sonrió.

-Eres demasiado sobreprotectora con tus hijos… Está bien, me daré una ducha y saldré a buscarlo en un rato... Al fin y al cabo, es hora del entrenamiento. No te preocupes. Aunque… deberíamos comer primero...

Gine sonrió y asintió despacio, vio a su hombre caminar hacia al baño, mientras volvía la vista a la ventana.

Algo estaba mal, muy mal y ella podía sentirlo.

[...]

* * *

 _ **-Mi madre decía que no era necesario ser bruja… que las mujeres nacen con un sexto sentido, con un don… Pueden sentir todo lo que le ocurre a sus hijos… Gine lo sabía…**_

 _ **Bulma sonrió y miró a los ojos al cura.**_

 _ **-Gine era… bueno, es, aún está viva…. Es una excelente madre… Supo en su corazón que algo malo pasó… Su intuición jamás fallaba.**_

 _ **-Y dime, que paso?, ella supo lo que hizo su hijo?.**_

 _ **-No, el no se lo dijo… pero se entero… más adelante lo descubrió. Esa mujer… cada vez que me abrazaba yo sentía a mi mama… Solo por ella, deje vivo a Kakarotto…**_

 _ **-Lo perdonaste?, por lo que le hizo a Milk.**_

 _ **-Tuve que hacerlo… aunque no era necesario un castigo… él llevaría esa culpa hasta el último día de su vida…**_

 _ **-Se que no debió ser fácil para nadie aquello… Pero no te niego que me hubiera gustado que Milk y él se amaran…**_

 _ **Bulma se giró y sonrió.**_

 _ **-Yo nunca dije que eso no paso…**_

 _ **-Como?...**_

 _ **Bulma miró al sacerdote.**_

 _ **-Ya llegaremos a eso, le sigo contando de mi hija y todo lo que pasó?**_

 _ **-Si, de acuerdo!.**_

* * *

[...]

* * *

Broly entró hecho una furia a la sala de entrenamientos. Todos los guerreros quedaron sorprendidos al ver al hombre.

Se giraron hacia la entrada y pararon sus actividades. Nappa, que estaba entrenando duramente en el aire con uno de los súbditos del rey, miró a Broly, que caminaba hacía donde estaba él.

Bajó hacia el suelo y sintió como el chico le daba un golpe brutal en su estómago, haciendo que escupiera sangre.

Nappa cayó al suelo y miró con horror al saiyajin.

-Que demonios te pasa inútil?!

-TU MALDITO BASTARDO!... TU TE ATREVISTE A TOCAR A MI HEMBRA!... TE MATARÉ!

Nappa abrió los ojos sorprendido al escuchar a Broly. Tragó con fuerza y trató de ponerse de pie.

-De qué hablas?... yo no hice nada!, yo no sé quién es tu hembra!... Yo solo me acuesto con mujeres del prostíbulo!

-CÁLLATE!... MI HERMOSA MUJER ME DIJO QUE TE LA LLEVASTE A LA CAMA ENGAÑADA!, QUE LE PROMETISTE DARLE ALGO Y NO CUMPLISTE!.. TE APROVECHASTE DE ELLA!, JAMÁS TE LO PERDONARE!

Broly se lanzó contra Nappa y lo volvió a golpear, pero está vez en su rostro. El hombre cayó de espalda al suelo mientras sentía su rostro romperse.

-Maldita sea, no se de que hablas!, detente!

Broly sonrió al ver temblar a Nappa.

-Quizás necesites refrescar la memoria… dime, acaso tu no te llevaste a la cama a una hermosa mujer de cabello azul?...

Nappa abrió los ojos enorme, recordando a la loca esa que quería a la bastarda que había engendrado. Con esos colores era imposible no recordarla.

-Espera… ella me llevó a la cama, yo no sabía que era tuya!...

-Admites que tomaste lo que es mio!... ahora sí te mataré!

Broly se volvió a acercar a Nappa y no lo dejó ni hablar. Comenzó a golpearlo de una manera brutal y sin piedad.

Estaba enceguecido, solo tenía en su mente la imagen de Nappa con Bulma y su odio crecía cada vez peor.

Lo tomó del cuello, mientras seguía golpeándolo brutalmente, sin darle ni siquiera la oportunidad de defenderse.

-Jamás en tu vida volverás a tocar a mi mujer… Esa hembra es mía!... y te destrozare!

Nappa estaba completamente inconsciente, pues sin duda, Broly lo estaba matando a golpes.

Bulma estaba fuera de la sala, mirando todo en silencio. Sonrió con perversidad. Con Nappa muerto, quizás ella podía llevarse a Tight.

No pudo evitar sentirse feliz, pero su dicha le duró poco, cuando vio a Vegeta entrar por la puerta interna de la sala.

El príncipe entró rápidamente al ver el alboroto. Miró como los demás guerreros estaban en ronda viendo algo y escucho sonidos de huesos partirse.

Camino de prisa, empujando a los guerreros y se horrorizó con lo que vio. Se acercó a Broly y tomó de su brazo.

-Detente!, qué demonios estás haciendo?

Como si lo golpearan fuertemente en la cabeza, el joven se detuvo de inmediato. Se giró a ver a su príncipe y frunció el ceño.

-Príncipe… lo matare!.

-No, no lo harás. Suéltalo ahora mismo!...

Broly tembló de odio. Con toda la furia, dejó caer el cuerpo inconsciente de Nappa al suelo. Lo pateo por última vez y trató de calmarse.

Vegeta levantó una ceja y se acercó al cuerpo del hombre mayor, que estaba todo destrozado.

-Estas loco o que tienes en la cabeza!... mi padre podría castigarte por esto!, como se te ocurre golpear así a un saiyajin de mayor rango que tu?!, perdiste la cabeza?

-Ese maldito se atrevió a tocar a mi mujer… lo matare!

Vegeta se puso de pie y cruzó los brazos.

-De eso se trata?, de problemas de faldas!?... Por dios, parecen animales!... Ya basta!... Si no quieres que toquen a tu hembra, cuídala y punto!... Pero no vengas a querer matar a los guerreros saiyajin!...

Broly miró el suelo y rápidamente le vino la imagen de Bulma gritando el nombre de Vegeta mientras tenían sexo. Se puso tenso y lo miró con odio.

-Señor… si me entero que ALGUIEN toca a MI mujer… lo mataré… sea quién sea…. Los destrozare!...

Vegeta negó con la cabeza. Miró a dos de sus hombres y habló con fuerza.

-Llévenlo a mi sala médica, pónganlo en un tanque de recuperación…

-Si señor!.

Los hombres obedecieron rápidamente y tomaron a Nappa en sus brazos para llevarlo a curarse.

Vegeta vio a los guerreros que salían y miró a los demás.

-Que sea la última vez que pasa esto en la sala de élite o los enviaré a entrenar con la clase baja. Si no detienen una pelea, de este nivel, no volverán aquí. Ahora limpien el desastre.

Broly suspiro con odio y miró a su soberano. Era más que claro que la amenaza también había sido para él, pero el hijo de rey, no la respondió, quizás Bulma tenía razón y entre ellos no paso nada. Al fin y al cabo, él jamás había sentido el aroma de su príncipe en en su hembra… Aunque pensándolo bien, la había visto solo tres veces...

Trató de calmarse y miró a los demás.

-No estoy arrepentido…

Vegeta lo miró y frunció el ceño.

-Lo se, ya no importa!... Que sea la última vez que haces esta insensatez!... No lo tolerare dos veces y con respecto a tu hembra… cuídala mejor y punto final…

-No dejaré que esto vuelva a pasar… Me uniré a mi mujer ante el reino…

-Bien como quieras!, sabes que eso debes hablarlo con la reina, a mi no me importa en lo más mínimo… Limítate a no matar a mis soldados!

Broly lo miró con desprecio, no sabía si se hacía el tonto o de verdad él no tenía nada que ver con Bulma, pero no se arriesgaría, le pediría a la reina personalmente unirse con ella y así cuidarla de todos.

* * *

 _ **-Te uniste a Broly?!...**_

 _ **Bulma sonrió y miró de reojo al cura.**_

 _ **-Padre… por qué está enojado?...**_

 _ **-No, pero.. no es así… es que… Dime que no lo hiciste?!... Porque Vegeta… pero…**_

 _ **-Padre… déjeme continuar si…**_

 _ **-Primero responde…. Te uniste a Broly, si o no?**_

 _ **Bulma miró hacia la ventana y puso un rostro lleno de tristeza.**_

 _ **-Si padre, me case con Broly… pero eso fue después…**_

 _ **El cura miró el suelo enojado. No sabía bien porqué, pero sintió una inmensa frustración.**_

 _ **-Por qué esta historia no es como yo quiero?…**_

 _ **Bulma sonrió ante el comentario.**_

 _ **-Ya le dije antes… esta historia no termina como nadie quiere… Mire donde estoy padre… Esta historia, al menos para mi, no tiene final feliz…**_

 _ **Bulma suspiró pesadamente y continuó hablando.**_

* * *

Bulma salió corriendo cuando vio a Vegeta y lo escucho gritar que debían enviar a Nappa a la sala médica.

Se metió rápidamente y miró a Lazuli que estaba acostada con Tight sobre ella y ambas dormían.

Se acercó despacio y sonrió.

-Mi cielo… esto es por ti.. te juro que lo hago por ti… Espero que me perdones algún día…

Bulma se sobresalto y vio que la puerta se abría de repente. Ella se quedó sentada en silencio y vio pasar a los hombres con Nappa en sus brazos.

Quedó en silencio y siguió acariciando el cabello rubio de su pequeña. Vio que los hombres entraban al otro sector de salón médico y después de unos minutos, salían sin decir una palabra.

La peliazul vio cómo los hombres se retiraban y espero unos minutos. Cuando quedó completamente sola, se puso de pie y caminó hacía el lugar donde estaban los tanque de regeneración.

Abrió la puerta y la cerró tras ella, poniendo traba. Sonrió con maldad.

-Bulma… que vas hacer?...

-Vengarme…

La científica caminó rápidamente hacia el tanque y miró a través de la ventana de cristal.

Nappa estaba muy herido e inconsciente. Respiraba a través de una mascarilla de oxígeno y estaba completamente desnudo.

La mujer sonrió con maldad, se apartó, tomó el mando de control y con un solo movimiento, logró quitar la tapa metálica, dejando ver unos miles de circuitos.

-Bulma, allá hay un destornillador…

La científica levantó la vista y vio el artefacto que su mente le señalaba. Se acercó y con su mano derecha, tomó el destornillador rápidamente.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro, comenzó a mover algunos cables y modificó unos circuitos.

Mostró sus dientes feliz al ver que la potencia había sido modificada demasiado fácil. Puso la tapa en su lugar y acomodo el comando donde iba.

Se acercó a unos botones que se posaban debajo del vidrio de la máquina y sin dudarlo, movió el objeto hasta quedar arriba, en el color rojo.

Se puso en puntita de pie y observó con una sonrisa macabra a Nappa, que comenzaba a removerse en el líquido, pues este comenzó a desprender una especie de humo y las burbujas demostraban que estaba llegando a una temperatura bastante elevada.

Bulma levantó la mano y golpeó con su dedo el vidrio, haciendo que el guerrero abriera los ojos y la mirara fijamente.

Bulma sonrió, puso una traba externa a la máquina y saludo cínicamente al hombre, que comenzaba a moverse con furia dentro del enorme aparato.

Bulma lo miró a los ojos unos minutos y cuando vio que Nappa comenzaba a removerse con dolor y agonía, desvió la mirada.

Se giró mostrando una sonrisa de victoria, se acercó hacía el lavado y con total asco, lavó sus manos, mientras miraba de reojo la enorme máquina que comenzaba hacer ruidos sutiles, pero alarmantes. Sonrió con perversidad, secó sus manos con una servilleta, camino hacía la puerta y salió rápidamente de la sala de tanques. Cerró la entrada y la trabo para que nadie pudiera entrar por unas cuantas horas.

Dio un par de pasos y volvió con su hija y Lazuli. Miro a la pelirrubia y se puso sería.

-Debo deshacerme de ti como sea también… o me volverás más loca…

La peliazul miró hacia la ventana y sonrió, ya sabía lo que iba hacer con la rubia que la vivía torturado.

* * *

 _ **-Lo mataste?...**_

 _ **-Tu que crees?...**_

 _ **Isaías miró el suelo un poco angustiado.**_

 _ **-Se que fue un mentiroso y se aprovechó de tu desesperación… pero nadie puede tomar la vida de nadie, eso solo lo hace Dios.**_

 _ **Bulma se giró y se acercó al cura.**_

 _ **-Lo siento padre, pero por si no te has dado cuenta… A mi me van a matar en un par de horas.**_

 _ **-Lo sé, y también estoy en contra de eso…**_

 _ **-Ya está, lo que pasó, pasó. Yo quería que Broly lo matara, pero Vegeta interrumpió. No tuve opción. Cuando vi que lo había lastimado, la idea de hervirlo vivo llegó a mi mente… ya no podía hacer nada.**_

 _ **El sacerdote miró con pena y dolor a Bulma.**_

 _ **-No debería decirlo, pero… Te entiendo.**_

 _ **-Se que no fue lo mejor, pero esa era la forma de quedarme con mi hija… padre yo era capaz de todo por mi Tight…**_

 _ **-Eres una buena madre Bulma… a pesar de todo, hiciste todo aquello por tu hija y eso es muy valorable.**_

 _ **-Quizás sea valorable, quizás no, no me importaba nada más que mi niña, aunque tuviera que matar, pero créeme, tanto tiempo en este planeta comienzas a pensar como ellos… -Bulma se giró y miró por la ventana. -Ya hasta pensaba como ellos…**_

* * *

Milk abrió sus ojos despacio. Miró por la ventana y vio que el sol brillaba hermosamente. Se sentó en la cama y sintió cómo su cuerpo estaba todo dolorido. No dijo nada, se volvió a recostar y seguía mirando hacía la ventana en silencio y con un dolor espantoso en su corazón.

Cerró los ojos y dejó escapar una lágrima que tenía atravesada en su alma, que no la dejaba respirar.

Pasó su mano sobre sus ojos y sacó el agua salada que le nublaba la vista.

-No llorare… no le daré el gusto de verme derrotada… Esto es la guerra y solo ganó una batalla...no me dejaré destruir… lo juro…

Se sentó nuevamente en la cama y miró sus muñecas, estas estaban con unas profundas marcas rojas y moretones violetas.

Milk cerró los ojos y suspiro pesadamente, aquello era producto de la fuerza que había ejercido su agresor contra ella.

Tragó con fuerza y suspiró, no sería fácil, pero saldría adelante. Enfrentaría a Vegeta y a Kakarotto, seguiría con su vida, y solo una cosa rondaba por su cabeza.

Venganza.

* * *

Bulma aterrizó en el jardín del prostíbulo. Era muy temprano y el lugar estaba completamente cerrado todavía.

La peliazul decidió entrar por la puerta de atrás, ya que la principal se encontraba cerrada. Rodeo el lugar y vio detrás del inmenso edificio de dos pisos un hermoso atardecer.

Hacía meses que no apreciaba aquella imagen. Las puestas del sol en la tierra, siempre le daban mucha tranquilidad.

Se sentó unos momentos en el verde césped y admiró la hermosura del sol color fuego que resplandecía en lo alto del cielo.

Las horas en aquel planeta duraban menos, pues siempre las batallas eran de noche por la luna y entendía que si se iniciaba una guerra, necesitaban de la oscuridad.

Sin ninguna duda, los saiyajins como guerreros eran demasiado inteligentes y fieles estrategas, pero la verdad es que en otros asuntos, eran pésimos.

Como en el campo del amor, sin ir más lejos. Ellos jamás comprenderian ese concepto, jamás entenderían lo que era amar a una persona con tanta pasión y dedicación que darían la vida por ella, así como Bulma lo había hecho por su hija.

 _-"Sabes que creo?..."_

-No comiences…

 _-"Estas así porque sabes que debes vengarte de Vegeta y no puedes…"_

-Te dije que te callaras…

 _-"Bulma… ese maldito violó a Milk… debes odiarlo!"_

-YA LO SE!... y jamás dije que no me vengaría!

 _-"Entonces por qué estás así?, de esa manera?... Solo cuando estabas triste mirabas el atardecer… Estas destruida y sabes bien que es por Vegeta…"_

-Acabo de matar a un hombre… Cómo crees que debo sentirme?... Y si, pienso en Vegeta, pero no como tu crees.. Si el maldito me hubiera ayudado, yo no tendría que haber matado a nadie… Siempre es culpa de Vegeta… Lo único que quiero es hacerlo sufrir…

Bulma se puso de pie y apretó su puño con fuerza. Ya nada importaba. Todo lo malo era por culpa de Vegeta, si él no hubiera destruido su planeta para empezar, jamás hubiera pasado por todas aquellas cosas.

Se giró enojada y entró rápidamente por la puerta trasera del prostíbulo. Miró hacía todos lados y vio el lugar desierto.

Realmente las mujeres dormían. Aún faltaban horas para abrir y habían tenido una noche muy agitada, en el cumpleaños de Kakarotto.

La peliazul miró el lugar y fue la primera vez que siento un silencio sincero . Camino hacia una mesa y se sentó en un banco.

Arriba de esta había una botella de alcohol, era un vino al parecer.

Una sonrisa se plantó en sus labios, la botella era igual que tenía Vegeta en su habitación.

Tomó despacio el frasco de vidrio, y vertió su contenido en un vaso. Levantó la copa, miró el contenido y alzó hacia arriba.

-Por ti Nappa… nos vemos en el infierno amigo…

Bulma tragó el líquido de un solo sorbo y apoyo rápidamente el vaso vacío en la mesa.

El líquido era caliente, pero dulce y sabroso. Sin duda le recordó a Vegeta enseguida.

De repente Bulma levantó la mirada y vio a un hombre acercarse despacio.

Este sonrió y se sentó en frente de Bulma. Tenía una escoba en la mano, que dejó rápidamente parada sobre la mesa.

-Bebes sola?...

La chica miró a su acompañante. Un joven de cabello y ojos negros muy parecido a Vegeta. Facciones perfectas al igual que su musculoso cuerpo.

Traía una simple camisa sin armadura de color verde, dejando notar los bien formado de su pecho. Un cabello bien corto, una cola bien amarrada en su cintura, un pantalón negro y un paño de limpieza sobre su musculoso hombro.

Bulma se sonrojo un poco cuando lo vio y sonrió.

-Vaya.. eres hermoso…

El chico sonrió dulcemente y miró la mesa apenado.

-Bueno, muchas gracias. Tu también eres muy hermosa. Dime, qué haces aquí?... Eres una chica nueva de Zou?

Bulma lo quedó mirando a los ojos unos minutos y luego reaccionó.

-Que?... No, soy la sucesora de Zou, pero vengo cuando quiero…

-Ah, no sabía que Zou ya tenía planeado retirarse.

-Algo así… Quién eres?

-Mi nombre es Zuki. Bueno, en realidad me llamo Zucchini, pero me dicen Zuki. Soy el sobrino de Onion.

Bulma bajó la mirada tratando de recordar quién demonios era Onion. Después de unos segundos recodo el viejo del parche que la tocaba tan descaradamente.

-Ah, ya sé quién es ese Onion… él me manoseaba todo el tiempo…

El chico suspiro y tomó la botella. Vertió el líquido en otro vaso y después en el de Bulma y la miró.

-Te creo.. él es así… Lo siento mucho…

-Está bien, no me importa… Supongo que estoy acostumbrada a que me toquen de esa manera, aunque no me guste…

-Que pena, siendo tan bonita y que todos te puedan tocar así… Es horrible.

Bulma sonrió.

-Eres híbrido?

-Qué?, híbrido?, te refieres mitad saiyajin y mitad de otra especie?

Bulma asintió con la cabeza.

-No, soy un saiyajin puro. Pero mi padre no me deja entrenar en las salas de élite del rey ni estar cerca del palacio, entonces vengo aquí a ayudar a mi tío y ganar un poco de dinero.

-Vaya, por que tu padre es así?

-No lo sé, él es tan raro a veces… Es un miembro del consejo real. Creo que le avergüenza mi tío, entonces no quiere que me pase lo mismo. Dice que soy muy débil y que si voy a misión, me puede pasar lo mismo que a su hermano, por lo de su ojo.

-Tiene una forma de protegerte muy extraña… Digo… se avergüenza de su hermano, pero dejó que te criara él….

-Yo creo que es una excusa para no dejarme entrenar en el palacio… No lo sé realmente.

-Comprendo… Oye, y tu madre?

-No tengo. Mi padre dice que murió en una misión. Realmente nunca la conocí. También eso hace que mi padre no me deje ir de purga…

Bulma sonrió.

-Oye, de verdad eres muy hermoso… por que?

El chico se ruborizó más y miró al suelo.

-No se, todos los saiyajin somos iguales, no destaco en nada, ni siquiera en fuerza…

-No, no eres igual a todos… eres diferente… no se porque, pero siento que te conozco de algún lado.

-No lo se, siempre he estado aquí... Bueno, no aquí, en el prostíbulo del sur, con mi tío. Hoy vine porque Zou me pidió ayuda. Pero no suelo venir por aquí casi nunca.

Bulma negó con la cabeza.

-No… no es eso… siento que de verdad te conozco… Eres demasiado hermoso, tus ojos, tu piel.. hay algo en ti diferente a los demás…

El chico la miró a los ojos.

-Si quieres seducirme, te digo que lo estás consiguiendo…

Zuki sonrió mostrando sus dientes y Bulma sintió su corazón detenerse. Miró seriamente al muchacho y su respiración se volvió más pesada.

Tomó el vaso que el chico había servido y lo bebió rápidamente. Algo andaba muy extraño, ese chico de verdad la hizo temblar y no sabía bien porque.

-Bulma?... Cariño?

La peliazul se giró y miró a la prostituta semidesnuda frotarse los ojos, que bajaba de la escalera. La miró completamente. A pesar de ser una mujer mayor, era hermosa y muy sensual.

La mujer se acercó a los jóvenes y sonrió con dulzura.

-Miren, mis chicos favoritos. Falta Lettuce y los tengo a los tres.

Zuki sonrió y se puso de pie. Tomó la escoba nuevamente y se giró.

-Bueno, un gusto Bulma?… Seguiré limpiando antes de que sea la hora de abrir.

-Gracias cariño, como siempre eres mi amor!

El chico sonrió y saludo con respeto a Bulma. Está lo quedó mirando y vio como el chico se perdía en una de las habitaciones de las chicas y comenzaba a limpiar.

Zou sonrió y se sentó frente a Bulma, tomó el vaso vacío, lo llenó de vino y lo tomó rápidamente.

-Cariño… la baba… Se te está cayendo…

Bulma miró a Zou y se sonrojo.

-Lo siento…

-Mi hermosa princesa, te aconsejo que no lo mires mucho… Ese niño es el favorito de la casa, creció conmigo, es casi mi hijo…

-Deja las tonterías Zou… no lo miró de esa manera.

-Cuando vivas aquí y seas mi sucesora podrás contar con él siempre. Pero no esperes que te toque, es un chico bueno y honrado. No le gustan las prostitutas, jamas ha lo he visto con alguna… Con decirte que aún es virgen…

-Es hermoso…

-Si, lo es. Mi pequeño Zuki y mi Lettu, son casi hermanos. Se aman profundamente. Se cuidan y se protegen. Siempre juntos, como gemelos, pues tienen la misma edad.

-Enserio?... Acaso tu eres su madre verdadera?

-No, él es puro. No sé quién es la madre. Murió en una misión o algo así. El padre es bastante intenso y lo quiere alejar siempre del reino. Dejó que Onion lo criara y bueno, mi hombre no es el padre del año, así que básicamente, yo lo crié.

-Eres como su madre adoptiva, así como yo con Tight….

-Exacto!... Así como la bruja de la reina, con mi hija… Parece que las mujeres tenemos esa costumbre de querer los hijos de las demás…

-Puede ser… es el instinto maternal, tal vez...

Bulma miró hacía la puerta y vio al muchacho barrer despacio y tranquilo. Sonrió dulcemente al ver como el chico cumplía sus tareas tan tiernamante y contento.

-Mi cielo, deja de ver a mi bebé o lo dejaras embarazado con la mirada y dime que te trae por aquí?...

Zou tomó otro vaso lleno de vino y lo vacío por completo. Bulma le miró y se quedó en silencio. La prostituta levantó una ceja.

-Te olvidaste, verdad?...

-Por qué todos piensan que me olvide de todo?... Si, me olvide…

-Es algo de Vegeta?

Bulma negó con la cabeza mirando el suelo. No sabía porque, cada vez que nombraban al saiyajin, quería llorar. Trago fuerte y miró a Zou.

-No, ya me acuerdo… Se trata de Lazuli.

-Quien es Lazuli, cariño?

-La rubia maldita!, que no te acuerdas de nada?... la que te conté que dio a luz a mi hija, la hija del bastardo de Nappa…

-AH sí!, ya recuerdo!.. Bueno, cariño, recién despierto, ten paciencia.

Bulma miró como la mujer tomaba otro trago y puso una cara de asco. Volvió la mirada al cuarto donde estaba el chico y sonrió sin querer.

El recuerdo de Vegeta la hacía llorar de dolor, pero el rostro del chico, no sabía porque, la hacía sonreír.

Algo raro tenía ese muchacho y tenía que descubrirlo como sea.

Zou suspiro.

-Que con la rubia?

Bulma la miró y sonrió con maldad.

-Necesito deshacerme de ella… Necesito tu ayuda Zou… la necesito urgentemente...

 _Continuara..._

* * *

Les dejo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia. La tía Luxia esta bien... les envía muchos besos y su agradecimiento!... Y prometo que en julio, estará de vuelta! Gracias a todos una vez mas!

Nina :3 (La sobrina de Luxia)


	36. El reclamo

**_Capítulo 34: El reclamo_**

 **Hola, soy nina, la tía al fin me envió un nuevo capitulo por mail!- Me dijo que haga una advertencia... posible capitulo con explotación de ovarios... yo ya lo leí y a las que les gusta ver a Vegeta tierno... la tía tiene razón, sus ovarios quizás exploten!... jejeje...**

 **Notas finales, lean!**

 **Nina.**

* * *

 _ **-Terminaste tu cigarrillo?...**_

 _ **-Si, lo siento… lo deje hace mucho, cuando decidí ser cura... pero realmente lo necesitaba ahora…**_

 _ **Bulma sonrió.**_

 _ **-Comprendo… yo también fumaba, lo hice cuando estaba encerrada en el neuropsiquiátrico… luego lo deje y lo** **volví** **a tomar en Vejita… Ahora ya no lo hago.**_

 _ **-Aquí hay cigarrillos?...**_

 _ **-No son como los de la tierra, pero es algo…. -Bulma se giró y miró a Isaías. -Estas bien?**_

 _ **Isaías miró el suelo y suspiro.**_

 _ **-Más o menos… al parecer encontraste a alguien que te dejó suspirando a ti… Dime quién era ese chico?**_

 _ **-Aún no… ya lo sabrás…**_

 _ **-Pareces saiyajin… solo falto que la cola se te desprendiera…**_

 _ **-Ja ja… padre, por qué te molesta mi reacción con Zuki?**_

 _ **-No lo se… supongo que yo… Mejor no lo digo….**_

 _ **-Prefieres que me enamorara de Vegeta?...**_

 _ **-No te** **mentiré** **…. si lo prefiero, a pesar de todo….**_

 _ **Bulma miró por la ventana y susurro.**_

 _ **-Yo también padre…**_

* * *

Vegeta salió de la sala de entrenamiento élite y caminó hacía su casa real. Estaba realmente molesto, pues Broly dejó ver lo patético que era un hombre con celos.

Esa era una de las cosas por la cual se quería alejar de Bulma, si seguía viéndola, terminaría matando a todo aquel que se atreviera solo a mirarla y eso no lo podía permitir.

Él era el príncipe y debía dar el ejemplo, aún así, comprendía a Broly y eso le molestaba aún más.

Entró por uno de los pasillos internos y caminó despacio hacia la sala médica de su casa.

Entro despacio al lugar y vio la cama, en donde la rubia loca estaba recostada con una pequeña niña.

Lazuli estaba de espalda a la cama, dejaba ver su espalda desnuda, pues estaba alimentando a Tight. Se giró al escuchar la puerta cerrarse y automáticamente se cubrió los senos.

Miró a Vegeta con odio y en silencio. El guerrero se acercó despacio y se puso enfrente de la rubia. La miró atentamente y observó a la pequeña.

-Ya pariste, maldita?...

La rubia levantó la mirada y vio los ojos negros de Vegeta. Levantó una ceja y hablo con odio.

-Ojala te mueras… Tu y toda tu raza…

-Si, no es la primera vez que escucho eso…

Vegeta se estaba por dar vuelta, pero el llanto de la pequeña lo hizo girar de nuevo. Lazuli levantó a la pequeña, tratando de calmarla y hacerla callar.

-Silencio niña!... si lloras tu madre me matara!

El hombre la miró curioso, pues se suponía que la madre de la bebé era ella, no entendió porque la mujer decía eso.

Se frustró al escuchar a la bebé y se acercó a ambas.

-Haz que se calle estúpida!... su llanto me pone nervioso!

-No te preocupes… en unas horas me la quitaran y se la llevaran lejos, por culpa del mono asqueroso que me violó yo perderé al amor de mi vida… -Lazuli bajó la mirada y susurró. -Bulma me dejara cuando se la lleven… -Volvió la vista y dejó salir palabras llenas de ira. -Los odio…

Vegeta no escucho bien lo que dijo, pero se quedó pensativo y rápidamente le vino a la mente las palabras de Bulma. Ella le había dicho que Nappa no quería a su hija y que se la llevarían.

Había algo que conectaba la historia de su mujer con la de la rubia.

-Acaso esa niña… Tu conoces a Bulma?...

Lazuli levantó la mirada de nuevo y sonrió.

-Por supuesto!... Bulma es mía… Lo fue en la tierra y lo será aquí también!... Ella es muy especial para mi… Y es la madre de mi bebé...

Vegeta la miró profundamente.

-Lo es para mi también…

-Si tocas a mi mujer, te matare!...

-Llegas tarde… Te comunico que cuando la niña se vaya volverás a ser una puta!...

-Me llevaras a tu asqueroso harem?...

Vegeta miró a la niña.

-No… volverás con Zou… no me gustan las mujeres que tienen cría… Ya no eres atractiva para mi...

Tight seguía llorando, pues Lazuli la sostenía mal entre sus brazos. La rubia se enojó y se puso de pie. Colocó a la pequeña en su cuna y se giró hacía la puerta interior de la habitación.

-Dónde demonios vas?

-Al baño. Debo pedirte permiso?

-Esta cosa sigue llorando!...

-No me importa… cuando Bulma regrese la calmara… Ella siempre la calma…

Lazuli camino en silencio. Abrió la puerta y entró al servicio rápidamente. Vegeta la miró con desprecio y luego volvió su vista hacía la niña.

Esta lloraba sin parar, provocando que Vegeta se enojara más. El joven se acercó a la cuna y miró a la pequeña.

-Cállate!... no sabes que no puedes gritar delante de tu príncipe?...

Vegeta levantó la mano para silenciar a la pequeña de mala manera, pero algo lo detuvo.

De repente Tight se quedó callada y levantó su diminuta cola. Rodeo la mano del príncipe y sonrió con dulzura.

Vegeta abrió los ojos y quedó sorprendido.

-Como te atreves a reclamarme?... Yo no soy tu padre niña… no puedes hacer eso…

La niña volvió a sonreír y lentamente cerró sus ojitos, quedando dormida y aferrada al príncipe.

Vegeta sintió su corazón latir con fuerza. La niña lo estaba reclamando como suyo, a pesar de no tener una conexión sanguínea, la pequeña lo quería a él.

Se preguntó si la niña hizo lo mismo con Nappa, aunque sabía bien que los saiyajins se aferraban a un solo padre y a una sola madre en toda su vida.

Despacio se safo del agarre y sin saber porque, sonrió.

-Eres muy atrevida… No me manipules… debes irte más tarde, no me puedes obligar a protegerte… no eres nada para mi…

Tight suspiro dormida y dejó caer su cola a lado de su pequeño cuerpo. Vegeta la observaba atentamente.

-Eras tu lo que Bulma quería… Ella dice que eres su hija… Está más loca de lo que pensaba… Ambas están locas, tienes dos madres desquiciadas y un padre lleno de maldad que te desprecia…. Has caído en las peores manos mocosa… si no tienes a alguien que te proteja de esos tres, es mejor que te vayas de aquí…

Vegeta volvió a sonreír. La niña descansaba tranquila y muy serena. No supo porque, pero la imagen lo lleno de paz.

De repente escuchó una explosión fuerte que provenía de la sala de los tanques de regeneración.

Salía humo de la puerta cerrada y una leve pero potente explosión se escuchó sonar. Tight abrió sus ojos asustada y comenzó a llorar.

Vegeta se sorprendió y miró a la niña.

-Silencio!... no llores o te castigaré!

Tight seguía llorando y Vegeta rodó los ojos.

-No eres nada de Bulma, sin embargo eres escandalosa como ella.

Vegeta levantó su mano y de un solo movimiento, levantó a la niña con la misma delicadeza que cuando tomaba a Bulma. Pues sabía que las terrícolas eran demasiado frágiles y si usaba mucha fuerza, la rompería.

Su corazón latió bruscamente, pues algo lo hizo estremecer. La niña tenía en todo su cuerpito el aroma de Bulma. Vegeta suspiró con dolor. Acaso era un castigo?... La pequeña estaba totalmente impregnada con el aroma de la loca que lo atormentaba… Era como tener una parte de Bulma entre sus brazos.

Sacudió la cabeza fuertemente, acomodo a Tight en su pecho y caminó rápido hacia la puerta de los tanques. Noto que esta estaba trabada y empleando un poco de fuerza, la abrió rompiéndola toda.

En el interior había muchísimo humo saliendo por todos lados. Las máquinas estaban mojadas, como si algo hubiera explotado.

Cuando el vapor se disipó, noto que lo que mojaba todo no era agua, era sangre. Abrió sus ojos enormemente

Tight dejó de llorar y se la veía aferrarse fuertemente al pecho desnudo de Vegeta. Escondía su cabeza entre sus músculos y suspiraba con miedo.

El príncipe la sintió y por inercia cubrió los pequeños ojos. Camino hacia el interior de la sala y vio un tanque todo roto, y un cadáver en un muy mal estado.

Pues parecía que lo habían inflado de una manera extrema y había explotado, regando todos los órganos por todos lados.

Si bien el príncipe estaba acostumbrado a esas escenas, no pudo ver con claridad, pues la niña estaba demasiado asustada y él no quería que estuviera allí presente.

Se giró para salir de ahí y algo en el suelo lo hizo frenar. La ropa de Nappa estaba tirada, con su insignia real roja, en forma de collar. Aquel que le dio la reina el día que lo nombraron su guardia y compañero.

Vegeta quedó en silencio y apretó con suavidad el pequeño cuerpo de la niña. Nappa estaba muerto, no había duda. Aquel cuerpo en estado deplorable, era sin duda el padre biológico de la pequeña.

Suspiro un poco extraño, pues si bien él no sentía nada por ese hombre, sintió un poco de pena. De verdad Nappa había sido un buen soldado, el hombre había estado diez años a su lado en la nave de Freezer y a pesar de ser esclavos del emperador, él jamás perdió el respeto hacía su príncipe.

Su pérdida no sería bien recibida en el reino.

Tight se removió en su pecho, pero no lloro. Su cola se levantó de nuevo y se aferró nuevamente al brazo de Vegeta.

Este miró a la niña y lo comprendió. La pequeña, al ser mitad saiyajin, había tomado su decisión y dejaba ver que no tenía ningún tipo de sentimiento por su padre biológico. Con apenas días de vida, la bebé lo había reclamado y él entendió que debía cuidar a esa niña, como muestra de respeto a un gran guerrero.

Miró la entrada y vio como se acercaban algunos guerreros, pues al parecer el ruido fue bastante fuerte.

Miró a los soldados y se acercó a ellos.

-Era Nappa… ha muerto… quiero que avisen en el reino que los tanques fallaron y explotaron…

-Su majestad…

Vegeta frunció el ceño. Al parecer había olvidado que tenía a la niña en sus brazos. Miró a la pequeña que tenía los ojos abierto, pero estaba muy tranquila sobre su pecho.

Ignoro a los guerreros y gritó.

-Limpien esto y avisen en el reino idiotas!... por que se quedan ahí parados!?...

-Si señor!...

Vegeta vio a los guerreros marcharse. Salió rápidamente de aquella sala y se acercó a la cuna de la niña. Está lo miró con dolor y comenzó a llorar.

-Ya te dije que no me manipules…

Algo llamó la atención del príncipe. A pesar del ruido y el tiempo, la rubia maldita no había salido del baño.

Volvió a levantar a Tight para que deje de llorar y caminó hasta la puerta del servicio. Abrió la abertura y encontró el lugar vacío, y la ventana completamente abierta.

Camino hasta allí, miró hacia afuera y noto unas pisadas diminutas en la tierra.

No había duda, la rubia se había escapado. Vegeta miró a la niña que se acomodaba en su pecho y cerraba sus ojos.

-Bien… tu padre murió y tu madre se escapó… Tu si que tienes suerte mocosa llorona…

El príncipe levantó a Tight y apoyó su nariz en la pequeña.

-Bulma…

Se giró y caminó hasta la salida de la sala médica. Camino y camino, pero luego de unos minutos, se dio cuenta. Llevaba a Tight con él.

* * *

 ** _-A eso le llamo amor a primera vista…_**

 ** _Bulma sonrió._**

 ** _-Esta vez tiene razón… por más duro que se hacía el principito, se quedó estúpido con Tight desde el primer día… Ahora entiende porque está desesperado por encontrarla?… Ella es su hija… Ella lo eligió a él… por qué?, no lo sé… supongo que la cercanía de Vegeta con Nappa era más fuerte de lo que él pensaba… Ella lo reclamó con solo días de vida… y él quiso rechazarla… más no puedo…_**

 ** _-Supongo que eso no se tomó muy bien en el reino…_**

 _ **-Para nada… de igual manera, a él no le importo lo que digan, si tenía o no su sangre, Vegeta simplemente tomó a esa niña como su hija y no hay forma de** **quitárselo** **de la cabeza…**_

 ** _-Igual que tu…_**

 ** _Bulma se giró y asintió con la cabeza._**

 _ **-Sí padre, igual que yo… Tight es nuestra hija… esa niña nos cambió completamente… Yo** **diría** **demasiado al ex príncipe…**_

 ** _-Mucho?_**

 ** _-No te das una idea cuanto…._**

* * *

Zou miró a los ojos a Bulma completamente seria.

-A qué te refieres con deshacerte de ella?...

Bulma sonrió.

-Tranquila mami… no te estoy pidiendo que la mates ni nada de eso… Solo quiero que te la lleves.. al sur si es posible!... Lejos de aquí, del reino, de mi hija… tu puedes hacerlo.

-Quiero recordarte que esa mujer es del príncipe!... Yo no puedo hacer nada.

-Zou, eres la mujer más astuta que conozco, tu lograste que Vegeta se la quedara embarazada y que nadie se diera cuenta… Seguro algo se te ocurrirá para sacarla del reino y de su cercanía!... vamos!, tu puedes hacerlo!...

Zou tomó otro trago y suspiro.

-Bien, déjame ver que puedo hacer. No niego que la mocosa es preciosa y muchos hombres la quieren tomar… Vale mucho dinero que me hipnotiza…

-Lo ves, yo me la quito de encima y tú tienes dinero, todos ganamos!

-No será fácil llevarla. Esa mujer está endemoniada y tiene más fuerza de lo que aparenta.

-Llévala con Onion, él podrá domarla!

-Está bien, veré que puedo hacer!... Necesitas algo más mi niña?

-El efecto del anticonceptivo está disipándose, necesito otro… si tienes algo que no sea inyectable, mejor… ya me duele el trasero de tantas agujas.

-Bueno. No lo creo, pues te puse doble cuando estuviste con Nappa, te durara un par de días, quizás cuatro…. Aún así, tengo pastillas, pero no son tan efectivas como las inyecciones. Debes tomarlas todas las noches, si se te olvida una solo una, quedarás embarazada.

-Tratare de no olvidarlo…

-Segura?... Tu te olvidas de todo!

-Te digo que no lo haré…

-Bien, iré por ellas. Cuando se te acaben puedes venir por más o pedirle a Dende, él las fabrico y tiene muchas. Ya regreso… Trata de no saltar sobre mi pequeño mientras voy a mi cuarto.

Bulma sonrió y tomó el vaso con vino. Vio a Zou subir perezosamente las escaleras y miró la habitación donde estaba Zuki.

El joven salía del cuarto, cerró la puerta y miró a Bulma. Sonrió respetuosamente. Se acercó a ella y apoyó su escoba en la mesa de nuevo.

-Ya te vas?...

Bulma se ruborizo.

-Maldición, eres muy lindo…

El chico volvió a sonreír apenado.

-Y tu muy directa.

-Lo siento, siempre fui muy sincera… es una maldición…

Zuki volvió a sonreír y se sentó frente a Bulma.

-Mi maldición es ser demasiado callado, así que somos como el agua y el aceite.

-Me gusta eso… Dime, haces otra cosa aparte de limpiar habitaciones de putas?

Zuki se ruborizo.

-La verdad, no… No me dejan ser guerrero. Mi padre me lo prohíbe, pero no me afecta, quizás estoy acostumbrado.

-No hay nada que te guste?

-Bueno, cuando era pequeño, me gustaba la ciencia. Ir a los laboratorios externos del planeta… Los que están en la montaña… Cuando mi tío no me veía o estaba demasiado ebrio, me escapaba allí y observaba las instalaciones.

-No me digas?... -Bulma sonrió perversamente. -Eres un hombre de ciencia…

-Sí, pero jamás le dije a nadie.

-Sabías que en el reino, hay laboratorios secretos en los subsuelos?

Zuki abrió los ojos.

-Como?.. eso es cierto?

-Si… Pronto dejaré esta vida asquerosa y me sumaré a uno de ellos… Yo también soy una mujer de ciencia…

-Vaya, no me lo esperaba, creí que serias la sucesora de Zou.

-No.. no quiero eso… Pero es secreto, así que no digas nada… Ya veré como se lo digo a Zou…

-No te preocupes yo no soy chismoso. Respeto las cosas ajenas y conozco mi lugar… -Zuki sonrió y miró a Bulma. -Te envidio realmente… Estar en los laboratorios, es un sueño imposible.

Bulma se ruborizó como tonta al ver su sonrisa y sin pensar hablo tranquila.

-Puedes trabajar conmigo… ser mi asistente…

Zuki abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Que?... lo dices enserio?... Puedes hacer eso?

Bulma sonrió.

-Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera… Te gustaría, si o no?...

-Si, totalmente!... Digo, es algo que siempre he soñado!... No se si sabes, pero no todos los saiyajin nacen para ser guerreros, la mayoría lo son por eso resaltan en la raza. Pero algunos nacen con mucha inteligencia y los envían a los laboratorios luego de cumplir 15 años. Otro se dedican a la agricultura y la fabricación de suministros para el planeta… otros se dedican a estudiar historia y filosofía, son los que luego asumen en el consejo real y sus súbditos… Yo, soy un chico de ciencia, pero nunca se lo dije a nadie...!

-La verdad, no lo sabía. Yo creí que estos monos eran unos salvajes, endemoniados que solo estaban obsesionados con las peleas… -Bulma sonrió. -Bien… Debes mudarte a esta región.. si quieres puedes vivir conmigo, en mi casa…

-Segura?...

-Prometo no violarte ni abusar de ti…

Zuki sonrió.

-No se… tienes cara de ser depredadora…

Bulma sonrió con ternura.

-Lo prometo… no te acosare ni intentare aprovecharme de ti… al principio…

-Ja ja… bueno, si me das tu palabra…

Ambos jóvenes sonrieron dulcemente y se miraron a los ojos. Bulma levantó la mano y la posó sobre la de Zuki.

-Entonces, aceptas ser mi asistente en los laboratorios?

El chico se ruborizó y asintió.

-Por supuesto… jefa?

Zou bajó las escaleras despacio y Bulma la miró, volvió su rostro a Zuki y susurro.

-Ella no puede enterarse o nos matara… Sabes dónde está el valle real?

-Si, mi padre vive allí.

-Bien, ven esta noche. Busca la casa de techo rojo…

Zuki se sorprendió.

-Eres propiedad del príncipe?.

-No, yo no… luego te explico… te espero!.

Bulma se puso de pie y caminó hasta Zou. Zuki la miró atentamente y sonrió feliz. Por primera vez en su vida, haría algo que de verdad le gustaba y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo bien.

Bulma tomó las pastillas que le dio Zou y saludo a los presentes. Camino hasta la salida, se giro y guiño el ojo a Zuki.

Este se ruborizó y miró el suelo. Zou se acercó al muchacho y tomó su mentón.

-Ten cuidado… Esa chica es un fuego.. pero un fuego muy peligroso cariño.

-Zou, te preocupas demasiado… Además, quizás no la vuelva a ver…

Zou sonrió y suspiro.

-Eso espero… esa chica es realmente peligrosa… no te confíes cariño… Te lo digo como mamá…

Zuki suspiro y miró el suelo. Zou jamás le mentiría ni le diría algo sin saber porqué, sin embargo la emoción de estar en un laboratorio por primera vez era demasiado excitante. Se puso de pie, asintió con la cabeza y siguió limpiando el lugar.

Zou se sentó y miró a su hijo adoptivo. Estaba más que claro que algo pasaba, pero dejaría que el tiempo transcurra y ver que tenía Bulma entre manos está vez.

Sonrió al ver la cola del muchacho quieta en su cintura sin reacción ante la peliazul, al menos no se había celado con ella, así que no pasaría nada peligroso… o algo tan estúpido que desatara la ira de cierto príncipe… O eso creía ella…

* * *

Kakarotto aterrizó en el jardín de Pepper. Camino hasta la puerta de su casa casi tambaleándose. Estaba mareado y con un dolor tan profundo que no sabía ni qué decir.

Se paró frente a la entrada y golpeó levemente la puerta. Se quedó en silencio con los ojos llorosos y espero a que la chica abriera la puerta.

Los minutos se hicieron eternos, pues sabía que Pepper quizás no esté, pues podría estar entrenando, sin embargo, no podía moverse de allí, necesitaba hablar con alguien.

Para su suerte, la puerta se abrió dejando ver los ojos negros y penetrantes de la joven.

Pepper sonrió al ver a su novio, pero la sonrisa se borró al instante. La chica lo miró fijamente y tragó con dolor.

-Hueles a ella…

Kakarotto se callo al suelo, pues sus piernas cedieron completamente, comenzó a llorar con un tremendo dolor y cubrió su rostro con sus manos…

-Pepper…. Necesito que me ayudes.

La chica apretó los dientes con dolor y trató de contener sus lágrimas. Sacudió su cabeza y se arrodillo frente a él.

-No siento tu aroma… para nada… te acostaste con ella muchas veces…

-Pepper… yo… maldición, yo hice algo terrible… algo horrible… me quiero morir!

La joven guerrera apretó sus puños con dolor, trató de calmar sus celos y ayudó al chico a ponerse de pie.

-Entra y explícame antes de matarte a ti a la hembra esa…

Ambos se pusieron de pie y entraron rápidamente al hogar de Pepper. Está lo miró profundamente, el chico se veía destruido, derrotado, peor que en una batalla.

Se acercó a él y levantó su mentón.

-Kakarotto… necesito que te bañes… Si no disipas un poco ese aroma… me volveré loca…

El chico asintió con la cabeza y caminó hasta el baño de la casa. Se quitó la ropa y vio como la chica llenaba la bañera y ponía perfumes fuertes dentro del agua. Se giró y lo vio desnudo.

-No provocas nada en mi… el olor es tan fuerte que no siento nada… Es como si mi celo hacia ti se hubiera muerto…

Kakarotto la miró sorprendido.

-Si ella hubiera estado con ese tipo verde… quizás hubiera tenido otro aroma y yo…

-Métete en la bañera y cubre todo tu cuerpo con el agua… Con ese olor no puedo ni escucharte… Me da mucho asco… Tiraré tu ropa y buscare algo de Nappa…

Pepper se dio la vuelta para salir del baño, pero no pudo, Kakarotto la detuvo con una simple palabra.

-Perdóname…

-Kakarotto… lo que siento por ti es instinto puro, al igual que tu por esa mujer… sin embargo, yo si te amo, te amo a pesar de todo… A pesar de que en este momento estés inundado de ella… Aún te sigo amando…

El joven se sentó en la bañera y cubrió completamente su cuerpo, dejando fuera la cabeza. Cerró los ojos y dejó salir las lágrimas.

-No merezco que me ames… no merezco que me perdones… no merezco nada…

Pepper dejó salir sus propias lágrimas y se sentó en el suelo del baño, tomó una esponja y vertió el agua perfumada en la cabeza del chico.

-Que paso?... la mataste?, por eso estas así?...

-Lo hice… por dentro… Yo.. yo la viole… no pude contenerme más… no pude y me odio por eso…

La chica suspiró con dolor y siguió bañando a su novio.

-Cuéntame que paso… quizás así te ayude a desahogarte…

El joven cerró los ojos con dolor y apoyó la cabeza sobre sus rodillas. Su corazón estaba roto en mil pedazos, solo quería morir y nada más…. Todo se derrumbó en su interior.

* * *

Vegeta fue a su habitación, sabía bien que tendría que presenciar el funeral saiyajin de Nappa. Decidió cambiarse de ropa, bañarse y no pensar más aquello.

Entró a su cuarto y miró a la pequeña bebé que dormía tranquila en su pecho. Suspiro pesadamente, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. La pequeña estaba aferrada a él y ni siquiera se movía.

Levantó una ceja.

-Como se supone que me bañare con esta cosa prendida a mi?... o puedo bañarla conmigo… No... ni pensarlo. Debo desnudarme y no lo haré frente a ella… Aunque es muy pequeña, quizás ni se de cuenta…

Vegeta estaba en un dilema. Sabía que en cuanto la soltara, Tight lloraría como un demonio, pues se veía demasiado tranquila y no quería escucharla.

Bañarse con ella le parecía raro y no muy ético, a pesar de ser una beba, no era suya y sería muy extraño meterse desnudo a la ducha con una niña tan pequeña- No le parecía buena idea. Además, era muy chiquita y no sabía si la mocosa ya podía mojarse.

Se acercó a su cama y se sentó despacio. Volvió a apoyar la nariz en el cabello de la niña y sonrió.

No, no podía bañarla o se le iría rápidamente ese aroma tan rico. Y no quería que suceda aquello, pues si Bulma se iba de su vida, por lo menos la niña se la recordaría con su olor por un tiempo.

Despacio la despegó de su cuerpo y vio las muecas de enojo que ponía. Levantó una ceja enojado.

-Eres manipuladora mocosa… Ya se lo que haré contigo… Solo si sientes mi olor no lloraras… Buscare de alguien que lleve mi aroma y te distraerá un poco.

Vegeta se puso de pie y salió rápidamente de su cuarto. Caminó unos pasos y se frenó delante de la puerta rosada de su harem.

Abrió la entrada y miró a sus mujeres que dormían algunas y otras jugaban entre ellas. Las miró atentamente y vio a una que se acercó con una sonrisa.

-Por dios mi señor!... Y esa belleza?

-Ven a mi cuarto.

La chica asintió sin decir nada. Miró a sus compañeras y levantó los hombros en señal de no entender nada.

Salió de la habitación y caminó detrás del príncipe. El joven abrió su puerta y entró rápidamente a su alcoba. La chica lo siguió mirando completamente extrañada. Pues, Vegeta se acercó a ella y comenzó a olerla.

-Cuánto hace que no te toco?...

-Pues, hace como cuatro meses… desde que apareció esa chica de cabello azul, no me volvió a tocar…

Vegeta apretó su mandíbula. Hacía cuatro meses solamente que Bulma había despertado y aparecido en su vida… y lo tenía como idiota. Sacudió su cabeza y miró a la chica enojado.

-Maldición, no tienes un aroma muy fuerte, pero bueno, debes servir para algo. Recuéstate en la cama.

La chica levantó la ceja, miró a la niña y hablo dudosa.

-Para que…?

-Obedece!...

La joven se giro no muy convencida y se recostó en la cama. Miro a Vegeta que sacaba a la niña pequeña de su pecho con sumo cuidado.

Tight se removió enojada y levantó su cola, aferrándose a la mano del príncipe con fuerza.

La mujer se sorprendió. Ambos susurraban.

-Creo que no lo quiere dejar…

-Ya se estúpida!, necesito que la cuides hasta que termine de bañarme… no puedo llevarla conmigo… si llora te romperé el cuello!... así que se cuidadosa con ella.

La chica tembló de miedo. Se levantó un poco y tomó a la niña con sumo cuidado. Vegeta apoyo a Tight en los senos de la chica y desprendió su cola con suavidad. La bebé se movió enojada, pero no se despertó. Se quedó dormida sobre el pecho de la chica.

Esta le sonrió y miró a su príncipe.

-No despertó…

-Estás avisada… si escucho el mínimo llanto, te matare… Ahora te quedas en mi cama y la cuidas mientras me baño.

-Sí mi señor.

Vegeta se alejó lo más rápido que pudo y se metió en el baño como un rayo, tratando de bañarse lo más rápido que podía.

La chica bajó la mirada y miró a Tight dormida profundamente, pero parecía enojada. No puedo evitar sonreír.

-Eres adorable… Parece que nuestro príncipe es un padre orgulloso y muy sobreprotector…

La chica sonrió con cariño y se acomodó en la cama esperando que Vegeta saliera de bañarse.

* * *

Bulma aterrizó en la entrada del palacio y fue corriendo hacía la sala médica, pues veía como humo blanco salía del lugar y su corazón casi explota.

Entró como un rayo viendo a todo el mundo ir y venir, sacando pedazos de carne por toda la sala interna y limpiar algo.

Sonrió perversa, sin duda habían descubierto el cadáver de Nappa. Se adentro más al interior y vio la cama de Lazuli vacía y la cuna.

Comenzó a respirar con dificultad. Su cabeza comenzó a girar bruscamente y su pecho le ardía.

Se habían llevado a su hija. Era tarde, solo se fue media hora y su pequeña no estaba. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir con odio y dolor.

Todo era culpa de Vegeta. Si él la hubiera ayudado, su hija aún estaría con ella. Se giró con todo el odio del mundo y corrió hacía el interior de los pasillos.

Atravesó cegada de odio y dolor las puertas y llegó a la habitación del príncipe. Estaba llena de ira. Solo quería vengarse del hombre que tanto amaba, porque lo amaba, pero lo odiaba también.

Abrió de golpe la puerta y miró el interior. Su rostro se puso rojo de furia al ver a una mujer extraña con su hija sobre su cuerpo.

La chica miró a Bulma asustada y vio como la bebé comenzó moverse y empezaba a llorar.

La chica se puso pálida y trató de calmarla.

-Shh… no, no llores o me mataran, por favor!

Bulma apretó sus puños con odio.

-Que demonios haces con mi hija, puta asquerosa!?

La chica miró a Bulma y abrió los ojos con miedo. La peliazul corrió hacía la cama y tomó a Tight en sus brazos, haciendo que la niña levantara su cola y se aferrara a su mano fuertemente.

Vegeta escuchó los llantos de la niña y se enojo. Pues lo único que le había pedido a la puta era que no haga llorar a la pequeña y fue lo único que no hizo.

Cerró el grifo de la ducha, tomó una toalla y se envolvió de la cintura para abajo, saliendo rápidamente del baño.

Lo que vio lo dejó helado, pues su hermosa mujer estaba allí, con la niña en brazos, golpeando con odio a la joven del harem. No supo porque, pero una sonrisa se le escapó de sus labios.

Bulma estalló su mano fuertemente sobre la mejilla de la chica que lloraba con sumo miedo.

-Como te atreves a poner tus sucias manos en mi hija!?

-Lo siento… mi príncipe me dijo que la cuide… yo no sé qué hago aquí la verdad…

Bulma apretó los dientes con odio y miró a su pequeña. La abrazo con todo el amor que pudo y dejo salir unas lágrimas de alivio de sus ojos.

-Mi cielo, donde te habías metido?... Casi me matas hija, no lo vuelvas a hacer….

Vegeta sonrió aún más y aclaro su garganta fuertemente para que ambas mujeres lo vean.

La joven del harem comenzó a temblar llena de miedo, pues sabía que el príncipe no amenazaba, solo avisaba y de seguro la mataría sin piedad.

Se arrodilló desesperada y lloró con dolor. Bulma se giró y miró a Vegeta con odio. Apoyó una mano en la oreja de su hija y se acercó a Vegeta furiosa.

-Que demonios haces con mi hija, tú bastardo maldito!?

Vegeta miró a la chica y se acercó. La levantó del brazo y caminó con ella hasta la puerta. Abrió la entrada y la empujó al exterior.

-Vete.

La chica suspiró con alivio y se fue corriendo del lugar. El príncipe la vio y cerró la puerta. Se giró y miró a Bulma.

-Me pediste que la reclamara… Ahora te enojas por que me la lleve… quien te entiende loca…

-Eres un mentiroso!.. Te pedí ayuda y me ignoraste, me dijiste que no te importaba y ahora me entero que la quieres?.. Acaso eres un maldito pervertido que le gustan los bebés o que demonios?

-QUE ASCO!, COMO TE ATREVES A DECIR SEMEJANTE COSA!?... ESTAS DEMENTE?

-Si Vegeta, estoy demente y lo sabes, no se porque haces esas preguntas tan obvias!

Vegeta miró el suelo sorprendido y sin saber porque sonrió. Era cierto, Bulma estaba loca. Miró a la niña que se aferraba a la mujer más fuerte que con él y también sonrió.

No había duda, ella estaba loca… y él también…

Continuará.

* * *

Hola. Les cuento que la tía al fin me envió un capítulo nuevo recién, así que no esperare ni un día más!, actualizare porque de seguro lo estaban esperando.

Les aviso antes de que me odien, que no actualizaba, porque no tengo más capítulos, la tía me dijo que ella los enviaría a medida que los tenía listo, osea, este cap está recién salido del horno!.

Ya lo revisó, lo editó y lo dejó sublime!, espero que les guste.

La tia está bien, ya está internada, mañana entra al quirófano así que pido manitos arriba para darle toda nuestra energía y que se recupere pronto para que vuelva!. \^0^/ \^0^/ \^0^/

Cualquier novedad, yo les avisare, no se preocupen, y a penas tenga en el mail el cap nuevo, lo subire enseguida!.

Gracias enserio por estar ahí y apoyar a la tia.

Nina.


	37. El trato

_**Capítulo 35: El trato**_

 **Hola!, Quiero contarles que llegó un mail… eso significa… CAPÍTULO NUEVO!... jejeje….**

 **La verdad es que fui a visitar a la tía y envíe el cap a mi correo (con su consentimiento) y hoy lo publicare!...**

 **Les cuento que la tía está bien. La operación salió perfecta!. Mañana vuelve a casa, peroooo, con reposo absoluto, no puede levantarse por nada, ni hacer esfuerzo ni nada, pero está de diez!... Gracias a todos por apoyarla y estar siempre. Mañana sábado iré a su casa por la tarde y me quedare a dormir para cuidarla!**

 **En fin todo muy bello, todo muy pero…. debo anunciar una noticias que me dejó helada….. Gente…..** **ÚLTIMOS** **6** **CAPÍTULOS** **! 0_0'**

 **Si!, leyeron bien!... últimos 6 capítulos de esta historia…. como? cuando?, dónde?, por qué?... ni idea!... no se nada, solo vi en los archivos de la tía que solo quedan 6** **capítulos** **!...**

 **No se que paso, no se nada, tendremos que esperar a que regrese o que me diga que paso… Pues, considero que a esta historia le falta mucho… no lo creen?... Estoy ansiosa, ya quiero leer el próximo capítulo y los 6 que faltan y enterarme que calajos paso!...**

 **Pero bueno, hay que esperar el regreso de la suprema Luxia.**

 **Si tienen dudas, les dejo el mail de la tía para que la acosen y pidan explicaciones!jajajaja… con respeto o les tiro chancla!**

 **Bueno, les dejo el cap y yo como ustedes, esperare ansiosa el** **próximo** **que sí puedo… se lo robare mañana!**

 **Gracias por apoyo como siempre!**

 **Nina**

 **(mail de la tía: reyluxia22 gmail. com Sin espacios, pero lo escribo así para que me deje publicarlo)**

* * *

Vegeta se acercó a ambas y miró a los ojos a Bulma. Sintió su corazón latir con fuerza, verla era una tortura. Sentirla era peor.

Verla parada frente a él, en esa pose tan de guerrera con la niña en sus brazos hizo sin duda latir con más fuerza su corazón congelado.

Lo último que necesitaba era esto… verla así, como una hermosa madre, digna de llevar a su heredero.

Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza, no podía permitir aquel pensamiento por nada del mundo.

Bulma estaba furiosa. Miraba con odio a Vegeta, como si fuera un monstruo horrible y encantador.

Bajó la mirada y vio los ojos negros de su hija que miraban al guerrero con curiosidad. De repente una inocente sonrisa se hizo presente y sin más, su cola soltó a Bulma y se estiró para alcanzar al príncipe.

Bulma se sorprendió ante el acto y abrazó más fuerte a la pequeña.

-No hagas eso cariño…

-Ella me reclamo… ahora es mía también!

-A si?, no me digas?... Desde cuando?

-Desde que la quise asfixiar por gritar tanto!, la muy insolente me reclamo... no puedes hacer nada al respecto!

-Mira, no me vengas con estupideces!. Solo tiene días de vida, no puede hacer eso!

-Si, si puede y lo hizo!. Es mitad saiyajin y ya tomó su decisión!

Bulma bajó la mirada sorprendida. Había olvidado que por más que lo deteste, la niña era mitad saiyajin. Levantó la mirada y miró a Vegeta.

-Como que quisiste asfixiarla?

-Esa niña no tiene tu sangre pero ya heredó tus mañas!.. Es escandalosa como tu!

Bulma torció el labio. Pero una duda rondó su cabeza que la hizo salir de tema.

-Dónde está la estúpida de la madre?

-Se fue…

Bulma se sorprendió.

-Como que se fue?, la mataste?

-Más quisieras… -Vegeta se sentó en la cama y miró a Bulma. -Me dijo que iría al baño y cuando la fui a buscar, escapó por la ventana.

Bulma sonrió por inercia.

-Esa es una buena noticia... quizás tenga suerte y alguno la encuentre y la mate. -La peliazul se sentó en la cama junto con Vegeta y levantó a la bebé. -Escuchaste Tight?, esa maldita bruja ya no nos molestara!... El mono muerto y la bruja se fugó!.. al fin seremos libres y felices mi pequeña!

Tight sonrió con dulzura mientras miraba a Vegeta. Este giro la mirada y levantó una ceja.

-Como sabes que Nappa murió?

Bulma miró de reojo a Vegeta y trató de no parecer nerviosa.

-Bueno… yo fui recién a la sala médica y vi a unos tipos llevarse un cadáver… Cuando volví a mirar vi la armadura de ese gorila… solo lo adivine…

Vegeta la miró de reojo y sonrió.

-Parece que además de loca, eres adivina…

Bulma se giró y miró a los ojos a Vegeta.

-Oye… si tu la reclamas… Se quedará aquí en el planeta, verdad?

-Aún no la reclame, ella me reclamo a mi.. Yo… aún no se que haré…

Bulma sintió su corazón latir con fuerza. Si Vegeta no la reclamaba, en tan solo unas horas, se la llevarían.

Lo miró seria y hablo decidida.

-Mira, esto es simple… yo aquí, no tengo dueño ni nada… si tu dejas que se lleven a la niña, yo me iré con ella…

Vegeta la miró fijamente.

-Intentan manipularme?

Bulma negó con la cabeza.

-Eso no sería posible. A ti no te importa si yo estoy o no… Te da lo mismo. Solo te cuento que pasara y aunque me duela dejar a Milk contigo… debo hacerlo…

Vegeta bajó la mirada, al fin Bulma lo decía, al fin dejaba ver el odio inmenso que tenía por lo que había pasado con la pelinegra.

El guerrero levantó la mirada y la volvió a mirar.

-Es cierto, no me importa que te vayas. -Vegeta trataba de controlarse para que no se note la enorme mentira que dejaba salir de sus labios. -Pero no puedo dejar que se vaya… Nappa era mi guardia real, un leal guerrero… y esa niña lleva su sangre. Por respeto a él, no dejaré que se la lleven.

Bulma sonrió con total felicidad, dejando ver lo alegre que la hacía Vegeta finalmente.

Abrazó con amor a su hija y beso su frente.

-Escuchaste mi cielo?.. Al fin ese mono inútil hace algo bueno… Te quedaras conmigo…

Vegeta sonrió.

-Yo no dije que tu te la podías quedar… la niña es mía…

* * *

 _ **-Eso es jugar sucio…**_

 _ **Bulma sonrió.**_

 _ **-Aún le sorprende las cosas que hacían los saiyajins?**_

 _ **Isaías sonreía como tonto.**_

 _ **-Sí, supongo que si….**_

 _ **La peliazul lo miró curiosa.**_

 _ **-Por qué sonríes?...**_

 _ **-Porque estas sola con Vegeta en su cuarto y él está desnudo…**_

 _ **Bulma dejó salir una carcajada.**_

 _ **-Estaba Tight en mis brazos…**_

 _ **-Pero ella era pequeña en ese momento, no entendía…**_

 _ **-Es increíble... Pensé que eso era de los saiyajins, pero, veo que todos los hombres piensan igual….**_

 _ **-A qué te refieres?**_

 _ **-Serás muy virgen, pero tu mente perversa es igual a la de todos… De igual manera, creo que le gustara lo que viene…**_

 _ **-Me encantara…**_

 _ **-Tranquilo cura pervertido… Primero le contare algo de Kakarotto, si?**_

 _ **-Eso me pone un poco triste, pero por favor!, te escucho!...**_

* * *

Pepper miró con un dolor enorme los ojos de su novio. Había escuchado todo lo que le había pasado tan solo horas antes.

El príncipe si se había pasado esta vez, pero comprendió que quizás así, Kakarotto se aleje de una vez de la humana y sería suyo de verdad.

El chico estaba sentado en uno de los bancos de la habitación de la chica, mirando el suelo en completo silencio, esperando a que ella procese toda la información que le brindó.

La joven peinaba el cabello alborotado y mojado de su novio, mientras seguía rociando todo tipo de perfume sobre su cuerpo.

Lo miró despacio, se arrodilló ante él y trató de sonreír.

-Sabes… cualquier mujer que se entera que su novio la traiciono, estaría furiosa y llena de odio… Y a pesar de que estoy enojada, no te odio, ni te juzgo. Lo que les pasó fue horrible… pero comprendo… Ahora comienza una nueva etapa en nuestras vidas Kakarotto… Yo no te quiero perder por nada del mundo y se que cuando este olor asqueroso se te quite, volveré a sentir tu aroma y mi celo reaccionara de nuevo…

Kakarotto la miró y apoyó su mano en la mejilla de la chica.

-No merezco esto… Eres demasiado para un monstruo como yo…

Pepper negó con la cabeza mientras las lágrimas salían despacio de sus ojos.

-No fue tu culpa… Fue la culpa de Vegeta y de tus instintos… Si ella fuera saiyajin, lo entendería… De otra forma, ni siquiera la hubieras mirado… No pudiste controlarte y eso es todo… Pero ya está, ya calmaste la bestia que tenias dentro, ya no la necesitas más…

Pepper se puso de pie y se sentó en las piernas del chico. Este trato de sonreír pero de verdad le costaba.

-Pepper… tu crees que se terminó?

-Sí, estoy segura... O eso deseo. Sabes, nos iremos. Tomaremos las naves y nos iremos por un buen tiempo del planeta. Se como deshacerme del celo que tienes por ella… Nappa una vez se celo con una hembra y me dijo que había solo dos maneras de destruir esa unión.

El chico se sorprendió.

-Como?, deshacerme del celo?, se puede?... Mi padre me dijo que era para siempre.

-Tu padre nunca quiso deshacerse de su celo en verdad… eso es porque siempre quiso estar con tu madre… Pero si se puede. Hay dos formas.

-Cuales?

-Una es matando a la hembra que te celo… eso hizo Nappa…. con todo el dolor del mundo, la asesinó antes de que sea más fuerte y no lo pudiera controlar…

-No mataré a Milk…. Ella no tiene la culpa de esto…

-Sabía que dirías eso… Bueno, la segunda es cortarte la cola…

-Cortarme mi cola?... Estás loca?... soy un saiyajin, no puedo perder mi cola!, además eso debe doler…

-No lo se, nunca me cortaron mi cola. Pero Nappa dice que la cola es la culpable de todo, la que activa los instintos, aguda los sentidos… en fin, el principal objeto de nuestra raza, es la que trae todo esto… Y si la cortas, estarás tranquilo. Pero debes saber que eso es un secreto, hay muy pocos saiyajins que lo saben!... sin cola, te pueden desterrar del planeta...

-La verdad… no me importa si funciona… Pero… Vuelve a crecer?

-No lo se… Esa parte nunca me la contó… Pero piénsalo, tienes tres opciones… O seguir así, detrás de esa hembra, o matarla… o perder tu cola.. Tu símbolo como saiyajin

-No lo sé… Me gustaría consultarlo con mi padre… Él me dirá la verdad y cual es la mejor opción.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Sea cual sea, yo estaré a tu lado y te apoyare siempre. Lo haremos, nos uniremos y viviremos juntos. El año que viene cumpliré los 16… podríamos tener un hijo… Tu que opinas?

El joven miró el suelo desesperado. Pepper le estaba ofreciendo una vida perfecta que todo guerrero quisiera. Además de la posibilidad de deshacerse de esa maldición que llevaba al rojo vivo el nombre y el aroma de Milk.

Sin embargo deshacerse de Milk era doloroso, pero necesario. Ella ahora lo odiaba más que nunca y él debía como sea olvidarla para siempre. Jamás lo perdonaría y él jamás se perdonaría a él mismo.

Creyó que todo terminaría cuando la penetro la primera vez, sin embargo recordarla y pensarla suya, era cada vez peor, la deseaba más… Debía hacer algo urgente.

Levantó la mirada y vio los ojos negros de su novia.

-Si… Tienes razón!... Lo haremos juntos Pepper!. Me desharé de esto y viviremos finalmente juntos y tranquilos…

* * *

Bulma se puso de pie con firmeza y miró a Vegeta con odio.

-De qué demonios hablas?... tu para que la quieres?... Yo soy la madre de Tight!... Ella es mia… SOLO MIA!

Vegeta se puso de pie y la miró desafiante.

-Es mía también!... Ella me quiere a mi y yo voy a protegerla!.. Se lo debo a Nappa….

Bulma apretó los dientes.

-Ese mono asqueroso!... Ese maldito bastardo era la peor escoria del planeta!

-Ni siquiera lo conociste!, no puedes hablar así!

Bulma sonrió con perversidad. Si necesitaba un momento para desacreditar a Nappa, era ese.

-Te equivocas… lo conocí... lo conocí muy bien…

Vegeta la miró dudoso y preguntó despacio.

-A qué te refieres….?

-Ese mono maldito… le pedí que no deje que se lleven a mi pequeña, me dijo que si me acostaba con él, la dejaría en paz…

-No mientas…

-Ja, no miento!. Pregúntale a Zou, ella me preparo. Él fue al prostíbulo y me tomó como una maldita puta!... Se acostó conmigo el asqueroso y después me enteré que me había engañado… que me mintió, pues él ya había decidido que Tight se vaya… es por eso que yo lo…

Vegeta la miró cerrar la boca de repente y mirar hacia el costado con odio. Su corazón bombeó con ira y frustración.

Ambos quedaron en silencio. Vegeta imagino lo que Bulma estaba por decir y lejos de enojarse, estaba de acuerdo con ella.

Si, no era tonto. De alguna manera, la peliazul se las había ingeniado para alterar la máquina de regeneración y mato a Nappa. El no era tonto, lo había intuido antes, ahora tenía completa corroboración.

Sin embargo, sintió un calor apoderarse de su cuerpo. El maldito de Nappa había hecho lo peor y lo más bajo del mundo. Acostarse con una mujer y jugar con su sueño de ser madre…

Y lo peor, esa mujer era SU mujer. Sonrió al ver lo inteligente que era Bulma y que pase lo que pase, ella podría defenderse siempre.

Bulma no dijo nada. Por el enojo, casi revela lo que había hecho, aunque sabía que Vegeta no la juzgaría, pues él había matado a miles de personas. Pero aún así, Nappa era un saiyajin y él como príncipe de esa raza, debía dar parte a ese asesinato y podría terminar en problemas.

Levantó la mirada y miró fijamente los ojos de Vegeta. Este la miraba en silencio con los brazos cruzados. Ella sonrió despacio.

-Mono… se te cayo la toalla…

Vegeta miró su cintura y se vio desnudo. Bulma se giró tapando los ojos de la pequeña y lo miró enojada.

-Puedes cubrirte!... Ella está aquí!... Lo ves!?, no te la puedes quedar!.. que?, le dirás a tus putas que la cuiden mientras tu haces tu vida?!...

Vegeta levantó la toalla y se volvió a cubrir, solo porque era cierto, la niña estaba presente y él no quería que lo viera, si fuera por Bulma, no solo estaría desnudo, sino que ella también y estaría gimiendo en la cama.

Sacudió la cabeza ante ese pensamiento, miró a Bulma y levantó la ceja.

-Y que si es así?... Hay cortesanas en todo el reino, cualquiera podría cuidarla!

Bulma se giró molesta.

-Eso no pasara!.. Tight es mía y si me la quitas te morderé!...

Vegeta sonrió.

-Hazlo…

Bulma miró el suelo y se ruborizo. Pues a su mente vino la imagen de la última noche que estuvieron juntos y ella en un momento desenfrenado, lo había mordido con total pasión.

Vegeta sonrió también, pues había recordado lo mismo y sin querer su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar de una manera muy perversa.

Miró a Tight que miraba a su madre adoptiva y estuvo muy tentado de llevar a la niña con las mujeres de su harem para estar un rato solo con la peliazul…

Y por qué no?...

* * *

Milk salió nuevamente de la ducha y fue a su habitación a cambiarse. Jamás en su vida se había bañado tantas veces como en aquel, pues aún se sentía sucia y necesitaba calmar los dolores corporales con agua caliente.

Fue a su armario y busco algo que ponerse. No tenía ganas de vestirse, ni de nada, pero no podía dejarse vencer, no quería verse derrotada.

Tomó uno de sus vestido azules, que usaba debajo del uniforme y lo miró con odio. No quería ponerse aquello, era muy inocente y ya no se veía como una dulce niña, ahora era una mujer, forzada, pero mujer al fin.

Tiro el vestido al suelo y busco algo distinto, algo que no haga notar el tremendo dolor que llevaba en su alma y su corazón.

Tomó una camisa negra, que había conseguido en el pueblo del planeta y un pantalón que le había regalado Dende de color negro también, pues él conocía sus costumbres terrícolas y se había esforzado por conseguir uno.

Sonrió despacio, él siempre era tan amable… Y ahora no podría mirarlo jamás a lo ojos.

Se cambió rápidamente, puso zapatos negros en sus pies y se miró en el espejo. Estaba a tono… a tono con su atormentada alma negra y eso sin querer, le agrado. Se miró nuevamente y miró su cabello. Siempre lo tenía recogido por su trabajo, pero ahora se veía con claridad. Lo tenía suelto y demasiado largo. Este llegaba hasta su cintura. Jamás le había prestado atención de esa manera. Su cabello, su piel, sus ojos. Todo estaba diferente. Completamente.

Salió de su habitación y bajó las escaleras. Llevaba horas encerrada yendo y viniendo del baño a su cuarto y a la inversa.

Se decidió bajar y tratar de comer algo, pero cada vez que intentaba meter un bocado en su cuerpo, las ganas de vomitar volvían, juntos con los espantosos recuerdos de la noche anterior.

Dejó su plato completamente lleno sobre la mesa y se puso de pie. Camino hacia la ventana de la cocina, la más grande que estaba delante de la casa y miró a través de ella.

Vio como se escondía poco a poco ese maldito sol tan encantador y lleno de vida y se abrazó a ella misma.

Estaba abrumada, completamente destruida. Su rostro demostraba un completo dolor y odio. Sus ojos negros estaban llenos de rencor, lo único que deseaba en el mundo era vengarse de Vegeta.

Era un deseo y sabía que Bulma la ayudaría, que ella lo haría posible, solo debía confiar en la peliazul.

Bajó la mirada y cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de evitar salir las lágrimas. Levantó su mano y apoyó los dedos con fuerza sobre sus mejillas, era la única forma de impedir que aquella agua maldita saliera mostrando lo destruida que estaba.

Miró sorprendida la pared cuando escucho que alguien golpeaba la puerta. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, miedo, odio.

Lo último que quería en el universo ahora, era que el idiota de Kakarotto fuera a hacer algo tan estúpido como pedirle perdón, pues estaba más que segura que no podría controlar aquello.

Se sobresaltó abrumada cuando la puerta volvió a sonar. Camino despacio hasta la entrada y miró hacia delante. Apretó con fuerza su puño y trató de no respirar con tanta dificultad.

Tomó el picaporte de la puerta y la abrió lentamente viendo el exterior de la casa. Se sorprendió completamente cuando vio un joven bastante apuesto que la miraba con una sonrisa.

-Hola… Está Bulma?…

-Quién eres?... Que quieres?

El chico se sonrojo al ver a la hermosa pelinegra, levantó su mano y estiró su cola despacio. Sonrió de manera dulce y sincera.

-Me llamo Zuki y seré el asistente de Bulma…

* * *

La reina del planeta estaba en su trono completamente furiosa. Sin duda las cosas que Bulma le había dicho la habían indignado.

Sabía que su esposo no se había acostado con Zou, pero tener toda esa confianza después de veinte años, le daba a pensar que no estarían muy lejos de volver a enredarse.

La niña de cabello azul parecía muy astuta e inteligente, de seguro la podría usar para su propio beneficio. Solo debía tener cuidado y no dejarse llevar tanto por sus dichos, aunque ella parecía no temerle a la muerte ni a nada, así que, solo le diría la verdad.

Miró hacía la ventana mientras el sol se escondía y apretó los dientes con odio. Si Vegeta se atrevía a traicionarla, ella iría a los brazos de su amante sin pensarlo. Así fue el trato desde el principio.

Ella dejaría a su hombre y se quedaría con Vegeta, solo si este no tocaba nunca más a otra mujer.

El condenado había aceptado y ella no solo le tuvo que decir adiós a su amante si no a aquello que tanto amaba en el mundo.

Si el rey no cumplía, ella se vengaría cruelmente y él lo sabía. Levantó la mirada y vio a su nuera entrar con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios junto a Lettuce, su pequeña niña.

Ambas niñas sonreían a gusto y hablaban con amabilidad. Al parecer se llevarían bien después de todo.

Las chicas se frenaron ante su reina y reverenciaron con sumo respeto. La reina se puso de pie y reverencio también a la princesa de Vejita.

-Mi reina, he terminado mi entrenamiento el día de hoy. Lettuce me ha acompañado.

-Muy bien. No quiero que la dejes hija, la princesa debe conocer muy bien su casa real y nadie más que tú conoce estas instalaciones.

Let sonrió con dulzura.

-Por supuesto mi reina. Cuente con eso.

Ambas chicas se miraron de reojo y se sonrieron pícaramente, mientras la reina caminaba a uno de sus escritorios.

Miró dentro de un cajón y lo cerró rápidamente antes de que alguien viera su interior. Tomó con rapidez unas hojas y miro a las chicas.

-Bien… Está noche vamos a….

La reina quedó en silencio cuando tocaron las enormes puertas de su trono. Levantó la cabeza y dio permiso para que entrara la persona que llamaba.

Celery vio a uno de sus soldados que reverenciaba y hablaba preocupado.

-Mi señora… he venido por orden del príncipe a comunicarle que Nappa ha muerto. Uno de los tanques de regeneración explotó y lo destruyo en mil pedazos.

La reina miró a Pea y asintió.

-Bien. La princesa Pea, se hará cargo del funeral de su primo y llevará a cabo la ceremonia de despedida saiyajin.

Pea sonrió orgullosa, a pesar de que era su primo, no le importo. Un funeral demostraría lo buena que podría ser como reina ocupándose de esos asuntos tan delicados.

Miró a Let que se veía un poco triste y le negó con la cabeza para que no se preocupara. Miró a su soberana.

-Mi reina, hay que informarle a la hermana. Era su familia y la mía.

-Está bien, manda a una cortesana a llamarla. -La reina miró el suelo pensando y la miró nuevamente. -Tuvo una niña hace unos días, en unas horas sale del planeta… Creo que deberíamos posponer el viaje hasta mañana. Yo me ocuparé de eso temprano.

-Estoy de acuerdo con usted mi señora, no es necesario cargar con todo hoy.

Ambas mujeres asintieron y se dispusieron a comenzar con su parte del trabajo.

La reina miró a Let.

-Mi pequeña, ve y ayuda a la princesa con todo. Ve al cuarto del príncipe y anúnciale lo del funeral y que Pea se hará cargo. Que se prepare. Mañana preparare el viaje de la híbrida.

-Si mi señora.

La reina se sentó nuevamente en su trono y vio a todo el mundo marcharse y comenzar con sus tareas.

Volvió la vista a la ventana y sus pensamientos a la niña de cabello azul y su cabeza llena de secretos.

Sonrió con perversidad, de la única manera de saber si la chica mentía o no, era averiguándolo por ella misma y sabía bien cómo hacerlo.

* * *

Bulma abrazó con fuerza a la niña, como si leyera el pensamiento de Vegeta. Por nada del mundo podía sucumbir ante el encanto del príncipe y menos ahora… menos después de lo que paso con Milk. Se puso seria y miró la puerta.

-No me importa lo que digas… Tight es mía y me la llevaré conmigo… Vas a tener que matarme para quitármela.

-Bulma… no puedes llevarla aún… Si quieres que la reclame, debo llevarla ante el consejo real y ante el reino. Declarar que será mi protegida y que la reina lo apruebe y créeme eso será muy difícil, pero lo haré de todas formas… Mientras tanto, la niña no se puede alejar de mi.

La científica se giró y lo miró curiosa.

-Por que no se puede alejar de ti?

-Ella debe tener mi aroma… ella me reclamo, así que debe ser mía y para eso, debe tener mi olor, como todo saiyajin cuando nace que tiene el aroma de su padre hasta cumplir los 11 años que obtiene su olor propio.

-Quieres decir que ahora, huele como Nappa?...

-No… Nappa ni siquiera se le acercó.. ella huele…

-A quien?

-A ti Bulma… y créeme, no puedo presentarla con tu aroma o será un enorme problema…

-Pero no la puedo dejar aquí… Donde dormirá?

-Conmigo. Sobre mi... no tengo otra opción.

-Ni de broma!. Tu mono bruto eres capaz de dormirte y aplastarla!. Ella es muy pequeña, entra en una sola de tus manos.

Vegeta apretó sus puños.

-Ah!, no digas estupideces!, cuando te aplaste a ti?

-Quieres que las contemos!?... Tu no mides tu fuerza!... Además, no es sólo eso. Hay que alimentarla, bañarla con cuidado, cambiarla, poner sus pañales… Ahora que la bruja no está, hay que darle leche sustituta… Crees que es fácil tener un bebé?!...

-Claro que no!... y yo no dije que haría todo aquello!... Para eso hay cortesanas. Solo deben impregnarse con mi aroma y listo

-Que oportuno…. Usas a mi hija como excusa para tocar mujeres!.

Vegeta frunció el ceño de asco.

-Cállate… las cortesanas tienen todas más de 80 años... crees que una guerrera saiyajin hará esas tareas siendo joven?... Eres una ilusa!

-Yo lo haría… es más, quiero hacerlo… He preparado toda mi casa para recibirla. Tengo ropa, pañales, leche, su cuna… Le he comprado todo….

Vegeta miró el suelo.

-Como demonios compraste todo eso?... De donde sacaste el dinero?

Bulma se sentó en la cama de nuevo.

-Créeme… no quieres saberlo…

Vegeta se sentó a su lado y apretó los diente. Ya se imaginaba de donde lo había sacado. Sacudió la cabeza.

-Es cierto… no quiero… Tendrás que esperar… La niña debe quedarse aquí hasta que el reino lo apruebe, y eso será cuando tenga mi aroma y sea completamente mi hija…

-Y cuánto tiempo será eso?...

-Un año.

-UN AÑO'?!... Que, estas loco?... Yo no esperare un año!... Debe haber otra manera!

Vegeta la miró y sonrió.

-La hay… Crees que los niños saiyajin para tener el olor de su padre solo están con él?..

-Bueno, ahora que lo dices, es verdad… Cómo será esa opción?

-Que tu te quedes conmigo y también estés impregnada de mi aroma… No puedes estar con ningún otro hombre o la contaminarías y se iría todo al demonio… Serás solo mía por un año entero…

Bulma bajó la mirada y quedó pensativa. Un año entero estando solo con Vegeta, solo para tener su aroma y quedarse con su hija… Era como si todo conspirara contra ella. No lo negaba, en su interior no quería pensar nada. Solo aceptar feliz y estar en los brazos de aquel hombre tranquila y cuidando a Tight, pero por otro lado, estaba Milk… su venganza, el laboratorio, Zuki…

Lo miró a los ojos y levantó una ceja.

-Si tu estas con otras mujeres, también contaminarías todo…

-Entonces solo estaré contigo…

-Pero me la puedo llevar a mi casa?... Digo… cuidarla yo… Tu no vas a estar aquí todo el día, haces tu cosas… Y no sabes como hacerlo... No es necesario que viva contigo, o con tus cortesanas, o si?... solo tendríamos que tener sexo, llenarme de tu olor y podré estar con mi hija tranquila?...

Vegeta sonrió.

-Si… pero solo conmigo y yo solo contigo…

Bulma lo miró y habló sería.

-Vegeta, tu te vas a casar con otra mujer. Deberás estar con ella… Cambiarás tu aroma…

-Me casaré dentro de tres años… Esa niña aún no está lista para ser la reina, tiene mucho que aprender… Ese no es problema.

Bulma sonrió sin querer y sin saber porque.

-Deshazte del harem…

-De acuerdo. Y tu no buscaras dinero en ningún lado y no volverás al prostíbulo jamás… Yo te daré todo lo que quieras.

-Ese no es problema… tengo otro trabajo ahora lejos del prostíbulo y de los hombres, no necesitare buscar dinero allí.

-Bien. Escúchame, nadie puede saber de esto!.. si la reina se entera antes de que tenga mi olor, me la negara y se la llevara lejos!... También si cree que es mía biológicamente, pero sí pasa un año, será tarde… no me la podrán quitar, así que debe ser un secreto!... Entonces… Tenemos un trato?...

Bulma miró a su hija y suspiro.

-Bien… Vegeta… una última cosa…

-Que?...

-Milk jamás puede enterarse de esto o jamás me lo perdonaría… Ella te odia más que nada en la vida y yo… yo no quiero que piense que hago esto porque tengo una especie de sentimiento hacia ti.. Solo lo hago por Tight… pero si no lo entiende, ella podría odiarme y creer que la estoy traicionando… De verdad te odia y yo también… solo queremos verte muerto… Ser tu mujer por un año entero, ser completamente tuya, es lo peor que le podría hacer…

Vegeta miró el suelo con un rostro preocupado y asintió con dolor.

-No se enterara…

-Entonces acepto el trato… Solo será un año… Un año siendo solo tu mujer, por Tight, por mi hija…

Vegeta sonrió victorioso.

-Nuestra hija...

Continuará.


	38. Secuelas

_**Capítulo 36: Secuelas.**_

 **Hola, hola…. Como están?... Por si no se dieron cuenta… soy Luxia…**

 **Estoy bien,** **sobreviví** **!, jajaja. De igual manera, estoy solo de pasada por aquí. No puedo estar en la compu, ni con el cel, etc, etc…**

 **Tengo que hacer reposo absoluto, sin moverme, peroooo…. uf, que aburrida estoy, necesitaba despejarme un poquito.**

 **Así que, volví, pero no volví, solo pase a saludar, a contarles que estoy bien, que no deben revivirme, que ya estoy en casa, en cama y que me estoy rehabilitando poco a poco.**

 **Gracias a todos por su enorme apoyo y siempre estar ahí….**

 **Bueno, pase por** **aquí** **para saludar, para enterarme de algunas noticias y dije… si vas de visita a algún lado, no puedes ir con la manos vacías… Es por eso que yo, llegue y les traje...Capítulo nuevo!... jajaja….**

 **No esperen cordura de mi, he estado mucho tiempo anestesiada en el** **quirófano** **… Si antes no era normal, ahora menos…**

 **En fin, no llegue aquí para hablar de mi, uf, eso no es importante… Estoy bien y ya…**

 **Llegue aquí por que les cuento que solo faltan 5** **capítulos** **para que termine esta historia… (música de tambores….)-**

 **Ok, no… Bueno, nada, solo quería decirles que mi sobrina no estaba alucinando ni nada, de verdad solo faltan 5 capítulos, así que las invito a disfrutar lo que queda… ajjaja.**

 **Bien, espero que mi pequeña haya hecho un buen trabajo y no hayan notado tanto mi ausencia…**

 **Bien, les dejo el cap, dejen los chismes así me actualizo un poco y espero sus comentarios. Vamos, que estoy super aburrida en la cama!... jajaja.**

 **Bueno, me alargue con él saludo. Los dejo, espero que les guste y prometo volver en cuanto esté %100 recuperada!. Les digo, que vuelvo con historias nuevas, one short nuevos y una competencia nueva… jejeje (sonrisa maligna.. ok no)**

 **El 1ro de julio cierra la votación, no lo olviden y comenzare a escribir tranquila y con muchas ganas.**

 **Los quiero, gracias por estar siempre.**

 **Luxia**

* * *

Bulma bajó la mirada y vio a su hija cerrar los ojos despacio. Sonrió al verla y suspiro.

-Bien, entonces ese es el trató… Solo vendré para tener sexo contigo y luego me iré… No cambia mucho a lo que hacíamos antes.

-Debes quedarte conmigo algunas noches y la niña. El primer mes por lo menos debes dormir aquí… dormir los tres juntos. Después puedes ir a la casa de afuera… Aunque sería mejor que te quedaras aquí todo el año.

Bulma negó con la cabeza.

-De esa manera, Milk se daría cuenta. Con solo saber que el primer mes debo vivir aquí contigo, me pone nerviosa, pues debo inventar algo para que no se de cuenta.

-Pues es importante que duermas conmigo todas las noches el primer mes…

Bulma giro su rostro y miró a Vegeta.

-Dale vacaciones…

Vegeta la miró sorprendido.

-Como?

-Dale a Milk un mes de vacaciones… No permitas que venga al palacio por un mes, así podré dormir contigo todas las noches y ella no lo sabrá… Yo le diré que debo quedarme aquí para trabajar en los laboratorios del subterráneo.

-Cómo demonios sabes que hay…

Bulma lo interrumpió.

-Solo lo se y punto y ahora trabajare ahí…

-Necesitas un permiso especial para eso.

-Lo tengo… no hablaré de eso. Solo diré que tengo el permiso que necesito. Ahora estaré ahí y llevaré a Tight conmigo.

-Debes dejarla conmigo algunos días… cuando no tenga entrenamiento y deba hacer trabajo de oficina, la niña estará conmigo.

-Está bien… pero Milk…

-Un mes sin ella es demasiado!, moriré de hambre!...

-Tienes un harem lleno de mujeres, alguna debe saber cocinar... úsalas como esclavas domésticas, usa dos o tres para que limpien y hagan todo lo que hace Milk… Solo es un mes, cierto?

-Tu no sabes cocinar?...

Bulma miró el suelo.

-Bueno… la última vez queme una sopa y deje la carne cruda… si eres valiente y te atreves a probar mi comida…

-Paso…

-Bastardo!...

Vegeta bajó la mirada divertido. Suspiro y pensó detenidamente lo que la mujer le decía. Sonrió de nuevo al ver como ella aceptaba el trato tranquila y no solo eso, ya estaba planeando como hacerlo.

La miró a los ojos y asintió.

-Está bien. Elegiré tres de mis putas y las haré esclavas domésticas, las demás, pueden volver al prostíbulo… Le diré a Milk que tiene un mes de vacaciones.

-Bien…

Bulma se puso de pie despacio y acomodo a la pequeña en sus brazos. Vegeta la miró y se puso de pie, miró a la niña dormida y sonrió.

Se acercó despacio ambas, tomó a Tight despacio en sus brazos y la acostó en su cama.

Bulma levantó una ceja y vio lo que hacía el guerrero. Este acomodaba a la pequeña, y ponía muchas almohadas alrededor de su diminuto cuerpo.

Vegeta la vio que dormía tranquila y no se enojaba, era como si la niña supiera todo lo que sus nuevos padres estaban por hacer, solo por ella.

Vegeta se irguió y miró a la niña, cuando estuvo seguro que no corría peligro, se giró y tomó a Bulma de la cintura.

Esta se sorprendió y levantó sus manos.

-Que haces?...

-Tu que crees…

Vegeta sin dudar un segundo, apoyo sus labios en los de su nueva mujer y sonrió. Bulma suspiró despacio, mientras sentía como Vegeta la empujaba hacia el sillón de la habitación.

-Oye… está Tight…

-Si no gritas… no se despertará… Llevó demasiados días sin ti… Además… es hora de sellar nuestro trató…

Vegeta empujo el cuerpo de la peliazul despacio hasta acostarla en el sillón, comenzó a besar su cuello y acariciar sus piernas, estaba demasiado excitado y lo único que quería era tranquilizar sus instintos, era necesario o se convertiría en el segundo Kakarotto del planeta.

Bulma abrió sus ojos y lo apartó despacio, lo miró a los ojos.

-Jamás te perdonaré por lo que le hiciste a Milk… Esto es solo por Tight, escuchaste?... Es solo porque ahora, esa niña, es tu hija… Y ambos la cuidaremos juntos… pero te odio y algún día, me vengare de todo los que nos hiciste a Milk y a mi… que no se te olvide nunca eso Vegeta…

El guerrero la miró a los ojos en silencio. Aquellas palabras eran más duras de lo que creyó, pues no entendía cómo eso le dolía en lo más profundo de su alma.

Pues Bulma tenía razón, él las había lastimado completamente a ambas y merecía una venganza de las mujeres.

Asintió en silencio, comprendiendo que Bulma lo odiaba y que aquello era solo por su nueva hija, aún así sonrió sin pensarlo, quizás era por obligación, pero él pasaría el mejor año de su vida.

Volvió a atrapar los labios de la mujer y comenzó a besarla con tanta pasión, que su mente quedó en blanco.

Bulma y Milk se vengarían. Él lo merecía, pero mientras tanto, disfrutaría a su mujer completamente.

* * *

Milk miró al chico que estaba en la entrada de la casa y sonreía con amabilidad. Suspiro con miedo, pues la cola del chico se había estirado y eso no le gusto nada. Además, después de lo de anoche, por nada del mundo dejaría entrar a un hombre desconocido a su casa.

Cerró la puerta un poco y lo miró atenta.

-Bulma aún no llegó… si quieres esperarla, siéntate afuera…

Zuki sonrió con amabilidad.

-No hay problema. Si no te molesta, me quedaré aquí y la esperaré, pues ella me pidió que viniera.

-Como quieras…

-Dime, tu eres amiga de Bulma?

-Si…

-Vaya, eres una mujer muy hermosa…

Zuki sonrió con dulzura, mientras Milk comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa. Lo miró en silencio y observó que el chico le daba la espalda y se sentaba en el suelo tranquilo. Su cola se movía de un lado a otro y él no le prestaba atención. Al parecer no se movía como la de Kakarotto en contra de su voluntad, eso solo decía que no estaba en celo y eso la calmó bastante.

También recordó una ocasión que Kakarotto le dijo que la cola se estira cuando su portador está de buen humor y a veces se movía sola, pero la diferencia era que se estiraba despacio, no como en el celo, que se soltaba abruptamente. Definitivamente, sus nervios se disiparon bastante, aún así, no confiaría del todo.

Cerró la puerta nuevamente y sin pensarlo, corrió escaleras arriba, se metió en su cuarto y se encerró rápidamente.

Estaba temerosa y no sabía porque. Ese chico le recordó alguien y provocó miedo en ella.

Se metió con ropa en la cama y se tapó hasta la cabeza, como si fuera una niña que se esconde de un extraño monstruo.

* * *

Pea camino junto a Let que la miraba en silencio. Ambas mujeres caminaban a través de los pasillos dorados, y entraban al que tenía las alfombras rojas.

La híbrida miró hacía todos lados, y cuando vio que ya no había guardias, se detuvo y miró a su nueva mujer.

-Pea…

La saiyajin se freno, se dio la vuelta y se acercó a Lettuce. La abrazó con cariño y besó sus labios.

-Qué ocurre mi amor?.

-Siento lo de tu primo.

-No te preocupes... a decir verdad, no me importa mucho. Nappa era un desgraciado con todo el mundo. Mi padre y mi tío no podían controlarlo a veces… Vejita no perdió la gran cosa.

Lettuce sonrió con dulzura y tomó la cintura de la mujer.

-Pea… Serás una reina muy buena…

Lettuce bajó la mirada con un poco de tristeza. Pea tomó su mentón y la miró a los ojos.

-Y tu seras mi mujer… Una vez que logre tener un heredero de Vegeta…

-Dejarás que él te toque?...

Pea bajó la mirada con pesar y suspiro.

-Se que él me lo pedirá algún día… Es lo más espantoso y asqueroso que haré en mi vida… Yo jamás estuve con un hombre, con solo pensarlo, me dan ganas de vomitar… pero es necesario… Si hubiera alguna forma de tener un hijo sin que me toque, te juro que sería lo primero que haría…

Lettuce miró el suelo y apretó sus dientes.

-No se si podre soportar eso Pea… jamás tuve una sensación así… Imaginarte con otra persona, me pone enferma…

Pea sonrió, se acercó a su mujer y la beso con pasión. La miró nuevamente y tomó sus manos.

-Mi amor.. si alguien se atreve a mirarte, yo podría asesinarlo.. Se lo que sientes… no quiero que pensemos eso ahora, faltan tres años para ese matrimonio… disfrutemos nuestro amor… Dejemos que las cosas fluyan, quizás Vegeta y yo podríamos llegar a un acuerdo, yo podría ser su reina sin tener que hacer semejante sacrificio… Dejemos que las cosas fluyan, si?

Lettuce asintió con pesar, jamás en su vida creyó sentir semejante celos de alguien.

Pea la volvió a besar y sonrió.

-Hablando de eso, iré a su habitación a buscarlo, para que esté presente en el funeral…. Seremos los próximos reyes y los deberes reales los debemos hacer juntos. Tu ve a la casa del rey y da aviso a los miembros del consejo real del funeral.

-No dejarás que te toque, verdad?...

Pea sonrió.

-No mi cielo, nadie me tocara, nunca más… Solo tu… Solo tu eres mi mujer!

Ambas mujeres se sonrieron y se volvieron a besar.

* * *

Zou salió de la habitación para abrir ya el prostíbulo. Ya le había dicho a Zuki que se fuera al sur y estaba todo listo.

Se miró en el espejo una vez más observando cómo se veía y se sonrió. Era cierto que usaba demasiado maquillaje, pero el tiempo era muy traidor.

Cerró la puerta tras ella y cuando se giró miró a una de sus chicas que estaba delante de la puerta, blanca como un papel. Pues parecía como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

Zou la miró atenta y tomó sus manos.

-Cariño!, qué ocurre?... Por qué tienes esa cara?...

-Mami… ella…

-Zou...

Una voz firme y hermosa no dejó continuar a la muchacha de ojos naranjas y cabello verde, pues fue interrumpida de inmediato detrás de ella.

Zou levantó la mirada y miró fijamente a su visitante femenina que estaba apoyada en la pared sonriendo con total desprecio.

La prostituta miró a la muchacha y toco su hombro.

-Ve abajo con las demás y no abran hasta que yo les diga.

La chica asintió con miedo y se fue corriendo del lugar. Zou la vio irse y dirigió su mirada a la hermosa mujer que no tenía ni un gramo de maquillaje y se veía preciosa.

La envidio por dentro. Reverencio con ironía.

-Mi reina… a qué debo el honor?...

Celery camino despacio hacía Zou y abrió la puerta de la habitación. Entró rápidamente y miró el lugar detenidamente.

-Esta es la pocilga donde metes a los hombres a cambio de dinero?... Vaya, que mal huele…

Zou suspiro con odio y la miró despacio. Entró detrás de ella y cerró la puerta encerrándose con la soberana.

-Acaso lo olvidaste?... Por que hace veinte años tú venías aquí, a esta misma habitación a revolcarte con tu amante…

Celery se acercó al sillón rojo de terciopelo de Zou y se sentó muy cómoda. Tomó un cigarrillo de la mesa de noche y lo prendió con una de las velas.

Levantó la mirada y sonrió tranquila.

-Tenía 15 años cuando venía aquí… ni siquiera me acuerdo con quién dormía… Tu si?

-No, tampoco le recuerdo. Luego lo dejaste y te fuiste con otro… -Zou tomó una botella de vino, dos copas y se sentó en la cama frente a la reina. Sirvió el líquido y estiró la mano. -Bebe…

-Sabes que no tomó porquerías.

-No te hagas… además sabes bien que esta botella la tengo solo por ti…

Celery sonrió aún más y tomó la copa, mientras fumaba. Ambas mujeres se miraron y suspiraron. Zou bajó la mirada.

-Es como hace 20 años… Cuando venías aquí llorando angustiada porque te obligaban a casarte con Vegeta…

-Si… recuerdo que me abrazaste y me dijiste que todo saldría bien.. que en un año sería libre y volvería a los brazos de mi hombre…. Mentiste como una perra…

-Yo no mentí. Ese era el plan. La culpa fue de tu amante que te dejó y te hizo bañar a lado de mi hombre…

-Instintos Zou… ellos son los culpables… Y no te equivoques… MI HOMBRE…

-En ese momento era mio… Solo mio… tu me lo quitaste.

-El te dejó solo, a mi no me importaba en lo más mínimo… Y vuelvo a culpar al instinto. -Celery bebió de la copa y sonrió. -No puedo creer que aún recuerdes lo que me gusta tomar… Eres una maldita bastarda…

-Tienes los mismo gustos que tu hermano mayor… Ese si era un hombre…

Celery frunció el ceño.

-Que asco… hablas de mi hermano, que en paz descanse…

-Solo digo la verdad… Luego de que Vegeta me dejara, me metí en su cama… Era el único que podía consolarme, calmar mi dolor.

-Que oportuna…

Zou miró a la mujer de cabello negro sonreír tranquila y beber de la copa muy calmada. Se puso seria de repente.

-Qué haces aquí?... Al fin vas a matarme?

Celery dejó salir una risa irónica.

-Ja ja… de verdad crees que yo me voy a ensuciar las manos contigo?... Jamás haría nada que provoque el odio de mi pequeña Lettuce…

-MI LETTUCE….

-Es mía… lo sabes… Dime, cuánto sabe la niña de todo esto?... De tu vida de puta, de los hombres que duermen aquí?

-Sabe lo que tiene que saber y ese no es asunto tuyo…

-Osea nada… Eres un muy mal ejemplo para esa niña… Y quiero que sepas, que es hija de MI ESPOSO y como reina, puedo reclamar lo que se me antoje y que crees?...

Zou la miró con desprecio.

-A ella la reclamare…

-Ni se te ocurra…

-Tranquila mujer!. Tu secreto está a salvo. Ella jamás sabrá de esta miserable vida. Me preguntaste qué hago aquí. Simple… es para comunicarte, que Vegeta dirá abiertamente que Lettuce es su hija y yo la voy a reclamar como mía. Será mi hija de ahora en más.

Zou se puso de pie de golpe con una cara seria y enojada.

-No…. no puedes hacer eso… No me la puedes quitar también!...

Celery dejó la copa en el suelo y apagó el cigarrillo dentro de ella. Se puso de pie y miró los ojos ámbar de la prostituta.

-Por qué no?... quien me lo impide?... Sabes que en este planeta, solo mando yo… Que con solo desnudarme hago que MI HOMBRE haga lo que yo quiera… Todo es mío… hasta tu y este lugar… Que no se te olvide que yo soy la reina…

Zou apretó sus puños y la mandíbula con fuerza. Sabía perfectamente que no podía hacer absolutamente nada. Levantó la mirada con los ojos llorosos y trató de calmarse.

-Se lo dijiste?... Lettuce sabe lo que harás?

-Lo sabe. Se lo dije y cree que es un honor. La nombre cortesana y guardia de la princesa Pea, la prometida de mi hijo… Está feliz. Es una princesa y será tratada como tal. Le daré todo lo que tú jamás le diste ni le darás, porque solo eres una vieja puta ambiciosa que aún sueña con acostarse con un hombre más joven que tú y que está completamente loco y poseído por su esposa… -Celery camino hacía la ventana y sonrió. -Das pena…

Zou dejó salir las lágrimas llena de ira. Miró a la mujer que más odiaba en el mundo y trató de controlar su voz.

-Algún día pagaras todo el mal que le haces a las personas.

-Tu también… Bueno, solo vine a eso, debo irme… Iré a descansar un poco. Esta noche tendré tanto sexo con mi esposo que no dormiré y de verdad necesito estar descansada… -Celery camino hacía la salida y se giró. -Otra cosa… y quiero que me seas honesta… Cuanto tiempo faltara para que metas a la cama a mi esposo?

Zou se giró y sonrió.

-Si crees que una vieja puta y desgraciada puede meter a tu hombre a la cama aún, te digo que no te valoras mucho…

-Si?, tu crees?... Solo quiero saberlo… Me han dicho por ahí que aún hay cierta confianza entre ustedes… Me pregunto por qué?...

-Confianza?...

-Dime… sabes que le dará Vegeta a Tarble cuando llegue?

-Ya se de que hablas… Es porque él y tú juegan por quién es el mejor dando regalos…

-Entonces es cierto?... él te dijo eso...

-Es verdad, me lo dijo solo porque quería ganarte, nada más.… pero debes recordar algo… Fui la primera mujer de Vegeta y tenemos una hija… No nos puedes pedir que no tengamos confianza… y dile a la persona que te "informo", que se meta en sus asuntos…

Celery sonrió.

-Ve al reino temprano para firmar la renuncia de Lettuce… y si no vas, vendré yo misma y quemaré este lugar, lo cerraré y prohibiré volver a abrirlo… Está claro?...

Zou miró el suelo y asintió de mala manera. Celery sonrió.

-Muy bien… priorizando tu trabajo que a tu hija… esa es mi Zou…

Celery se dio la vuelta, tomó el picaporte y salió rápidamente del lugar. Zou se arrodillo en el suelo y apretó con ira las sábanas. Tomó la copa de cristal que estaba en el piso y lo lanzó con fuerza hacía la puerta, rompiendo en mil pedazos el cristal.

Apoyó su cabeza en la cama y dejó salir un grito ahogado en el colchón, junto con las lágrimas.

Levantó la mirada y vio todo el lugar lleno de maquillaje, sin duda, debería volver a prepararse.

* * *

Pepper camino hasta la cocina y abrió la heladera, sacó unas bandejas llenas de comida que había preparado una de las esclavas de Nappa y puso todo en la mesa.

Miró a su novio que estaba sentado en una silla con la mirada baja y no decía nada. Se acercó a él y sonrió.

-Trata de comer algo…

-Gracias, pero no tengo hambre…

Pepper estaba por abrazar a su novio cuando alguien tocó la puerta. Se giró y caminó hacía la entrada de su casa y recibió a su visitante.

No era más que su suegro y no supo porque se puso nerviosa.

-Capitán…

-Pepper… vengo a ver si está mi hijo?... Tuve que hacer unas cosas y no pude venir antes. Está aquí, verdad?

La chica sonrió amablemente y abrió más la puerta dejando ver el interior de la propiedad. Bardock entró y miró a su hijo y su semblante oscuro. Se preocupo al instante y se acercó a él.

-Kakarotto… Que te paso?

El chico se puso de pie rápidamente y miró a su padre. Sin pensarlo dos veces, comenzó a llorar como un niño pequeño y se lanzó a sus brazos como cuando aún era un niño y su padre lo consolaba.

Bardock se sorprendió al verlo y por inercia, protegió su hijo varón menor y lo abrazo.

-Qué te ocurre hijo?... dime por favor…

-Papá…. yo…

La puerta fue tocada nuevamente, sin dejar que el chico hable. Pepper miró hacia atrás y suspiró, suponía que era alguien buscando también a su novio, pues el chico había estado allí con ella desde que despertó.

Se acercó nuevamente a la entrada y la abrió, viendo en el exterior una de las cortesanas de la reina.

La chica la miró confundida y reverencio.

-Señora… que ocurre?...

-Pepper… vengo a informarte de la muerte de tu hermano… la princesa Pea, requiere tu presencia en el palacio…

La mujer no dijo nada más, se giró y se marchó rápidamente. Pepper abrió los ojos confundida, pues creyó escuchar mal.

Bardock y Kakarotto que escucharon lo que dijo la mujer, miraron a la chica que se veía shockeada.

Pepper se giró y miró a ambos hombres.

-Qué dijo?...

-Por eso no pude venir antes… tu hermano murió hoy a la tarde…

La muchacha se apoyó en la puerta completamente sorprendida.

-No puede ser…

Kakarotto soltó a su padre y caminó hacía donde estaba la chica.

-Pepper…. estas bien?

La chica asintió con la cabeza y lo miró.

-Debo ir al palacio… Debo saber que paso…

Bardock camino hacía la entrada y miró a los jóvenes.

-Debo llevarme a mi hijo, necesito hablar con él.

-Papá… Pepper me necesita…

La chica sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes. Ve con tu padre y habla con él tranquilo. Yo iré al palacio y te veré más tarde. Si?

Kakarotto quiso negarse, pero no lo hizo. Necesitaba realmente buscar consuelo en las palabras de su padre aunque sabía que su novia lo necesitaba, optó por tratar de calmarse y luego ir con ella.

-Está bien. Iré a casa y luego volaré hacia el palacio para estar contigo.

Ambos jóvenes se sonrieron y la chica beso despacio al muchacho. Bardock abrió la puerta y salió, despidiéndose de su nuera. Vio a su hijo abrazarla y luego seguirlo.

Ambos levantaron vuelo y se fueron rápidamente del lugar. Pepper miró el cielo ya nocturno, mordió su labio inferior y suspiro.

-Si se murió… me quedó la casa para mi sola…

La chica se giró, se puso sus zapatos y voló hacia el palacio.

* * *

Kakarotto aterrizó en el jardín de su casa completamente en silencio. Su padre lo veía atento, pues el chico no había abierto la boca desde que salieron de la casa de Pepper.

Camino hasta posarse delante de él y apoyó su mano en el hombro deteniendo su caminar.

-Hijo… antes de entrar a casa, quiero que me digas que paso?...

El chico miró el suelo con los ojos pesados y suspiro.

-Nada papá… no pasó nada. Debo bañarme y comer algo… Quiero estar con Pepper, ella me necesita ahora.

Bardock torció el labio y cruzó los brazos.

-Hace diez años que no saltas a mis brazos de esa manera… Buscaste consuelo en mi… y para tener 16 años, créeme que no es normal…

-Papá… por favor… -El chico levantó la mirada y miró los ojos negros de su padre. -Estoy bien… Anoche tome mucho y me sentía un poco mal… Sabes como soy..

-Lo sé… Aún así, no pareces que sufras de secuelas por una borrachera, parece otra cosa.

-Papá… necesito que me ayudes con algo sumamente importante.

-Dime, lo haré.

Kakarotto miró el cielo, suspiró con pesar y trató de aclarar su garganta, pues sabía perfectamente que lo que diría no sería nada fácil.

-Necesito deshacerme de mi celo con urgencia…

-Hijo te dije que eso es para siempre…

-Lo se… a menos que…

Bardock frunció el ceño.

-Que tienes en mente hijo?

-Creo que tengo una solución para esto…

-Hijo… acaso tu… quieres matar a esa chica?...

Kakarotto miró nuevamente a su padre desesperado.

-Jamás !... yo…. -El joven tragó con fuerza. -Quiero que cortes mi cola…

* * *

Milk abrió los ojos de nuevo, sin duda, dormir ahora era más que imposible. Saber que había un desconocido sentado frente a su puerta, la estaba perturbando.

Se sentó y se reprendió. Ella jamás le temía a nada, y eso que estaba en uno de los peores planetas y ahora lo sabía por su propia cuenta.

Se puso de pie rápidamente en la oscuridad y abrió de golpe la entrada. Salió de su habitación, a ella nadie la iba a intimidar y menos un saiyajin. Ya no.

Bajó las escaleras demasiado nerviosa, pero trató de no pensar en ello. Llegó a la puerta de su casa y abrió despacio. Sacó la cabeza del interior y vio al joven que había golpeado la puerta en silencio, contemplando las estrellas.

Por un momento pensó en volver a cerrar la puerta y echarse a llorar, pero negó esa acción. Ella sería valiente, siempre lo fue y no dejaría que ningún trauma la cambiará.

Abrió toda la puerta y miró a Zuki.

El muchacho estaba distraído en su pensamientos, pero el ruido de la entrada lo hizo girar. Miró a Milk detenidamente y sonrió con dulzura.

-Hola preciosa… Sabes si ya llega Bulma?

Milk se sonrojo al escuchar la chico y miró el suelo.

-No se donde está Bulma, ni a la hora que llegara… Acaso tú vienes a … Bueno,... a acostarte con ella?...

Zuki sonrió mostrando sus dientes y se puso de pie rápidamente. Dio un paso para estar frente a Milk y cruzó los brazos.

-No, por supuesto que no!... Bulma fue al prostíbulo y me dijo que quería que yo trabajara con ella en el laboratorio del reino… Estoy emocionado con esa idea, sería un sueño hecho realidad… Es por eso que vine enseguida…

Milk frunció la ceja.

-Laboratorio?... No sabía nada de eso… Bulma se fue esta mañana y aún no la he vuelto a ver.

-Bueno, eso me dijo ella en la tarde… -Zuki se acercó a Milk y la miró detenidamente. Acercó su nariz y olfateó su cuerpo. -Tienes un aroma extraño… Hueles a saiyajin pero no tienes cola…

Milk bajó la mirada apenada.

-No, soy terrícola… Es el olor de alguien más…

-Tu novio?

-No, mi novio es namekiano…

Zuki torció el labio.

-Lo has engañado?... porque hueles a saiyajin…

-No… bueno, no fue intencional… un saiyajin me tomó a la fuerza…

Zuki se puso serio de repente al escuchar esas palabras. Bajó los brazos y se acercó más a Milk.

-Siento escuchar eso… Estas bien?... quieres un abrazo?

Milk levantó la mirada curiosa.

-Un abrazo?...

-Zou dice que cuando la gente se siente mal, hay que abrazarla…

-No me gustaría ser tocada por un desconocido…

-Comprendo… Quieres contarme qué pasó?. Puedes confiar en mí, no tengo intenciones de lastimarte… Es una pena que siendo tan hermosa tengas esa cara.

Milk sonrió sin querer. El muchacho era demasiado tierno para ser parte de esos monos horribles.

No supo porque, pero el rostro de Zuki, a pesar de que al principio le dio miedo, también le dio tranquilidad.

Se apartó de la puerta y dejo la entrada libre. Sonrió y dejó pasar al joven al interior de su casa.

El muchacho sonrió con amabilidad y entró a la casa, mirando con ternura a Milk.

 _Continuará._


	39. Culpa

_**Capítulo 37: Culpa**_

 **Hola, hola!... Les traigo rápido un capítulo!**

 **Advertencia: Capítulo con un poco de lemon.**

 **Últimos 4 capítulos!...**

 **Gracias por leer!.**

 **Luxia 3**

[...]

* * *

 _ **-Por qué sonríes de nuevo?**_

 _ **Isaías miró a Bulma y trató de esconder su cara llena de felicidad.**_

 _ **-No es cierto, no sonrió…**_

 _ **-Lo estás haciendo ahora…**_

 _ **-Lo siento.. es que esta historia está tomando un rumbo bonito…**_

 _ **-Padre, estás así porque Vegeta y yo tuvimos sexo ese día?... Eres un cura depravado!... Todo aquello estaba muy mal!**_

 _ **-Lo sé, perdón, pero no lo puedo evitar… Además… Zuki fue muy tierno con Milk... quizás se fije en ella y a ti te deja con Vegeta..**_

 _ **Bulma sonrió y negó con la cabeza.**_

 _ **-Eres un caso perdido, Isaías… Eres tan raro a veces… Pero la verdad es que no sería nada fácil…. y menos aquel trato que hicimos Vegeta y yo...**_

 _ **-Por qué no?.. digo… Vegeta solo quería estar contigo y a ti no te gustaba que otro hombre te tocara…**_

 _ **-Sí, pero había un enorme obstáculo.**_

 _ **-Milk?**_

 _ **-Broly…**_

[...]

* * *

-No grites…. -Vegeta acercó sus labios al oído de Bulma y susurro completamente agitado.

La peliazul cerró los ojos con fuerza, mientras tapaba su boca fuertemente con su mano derecha y sostenía su cuerpo con la izquierda.

Estaba apoyada en el respaldo del sillón, con las rodilla en el lugar donde la gente se sienta. Le daba la espalda al príncipe, mientras este la sostenía desde atrás y la penetraba con fuerza, pero muy delicadamente.

Definitivamente el chico había aprendido muy bien como tocarla sin lastimarla ni ser brusco.

Levantó su mano y acarició sus senos, que se movían desenfrenadamente por el movimiento que hacían los cuerpos desnudos y sudorosos.

Bulma no podía respirar, su mano cubría todo su rostro, pero sentía que si aflojaba su propio agarre, dejaría salir un grito desgarradoramente lleno de placer.

Sentía una punzada horrible en su corazón. Le dolía. Horas atrás, Milk había sido forzada y lastimada y ahora ella gozaba y gemía llena de placer.

Se sentía la peor persona del mundo. No quería sentir nada, quería ser una muerta como antes, la que no sentía, pero era imposible, Vegeta cada vez mejoraba y la llenaba por completo.

Se agachó más y apoyó sus senos en el respaldo del sillón, levantó más sus caderas y apretó su boca contra los almohadones. Levantó sus uñas, y las clavó fuertemente en sus brazos. Necesitaba aliviar el dolor que sentía, la culpa, pues su cuerpo sin duda solo reaccionaba a Vegeta en ese momento.

Sin embargo el guerrero estaba en plena conciencia de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sentía su cuerpo arder, como si hubiera estado en abstinencia de una poderosa y cruel droga que por fin había vuelto a tener entre sus brazos.

Vio a Bulma bajar más su cuerpo y no pudo evitar perderse completamente. Levantó su pierna y la apoyó sobre el sillón, dejando entrar completamente su miembro.

Ya no podía aguantar más, necesitaba explotar urgentemente, pero sabía bien que antes, ella debía hacerlo primero.

Pero también entendió que ella se estaba resistiendo y no la culpaba. Ella sentía culpa, negaba a su cuerpo el placer y aunque lo entendía, él no dejaría que aquello terminara a la mitad, como le dijo Zou, o los dos o ninguno.

Vegeta tomó de las caderas a Bulma y la giró suavemente. La beso lleno de pasión y despacio se sentó en el lugar, haciendo que la chica se subiera arriba de él.

La volvió a penetrar con más fuerza, haciendo que Bulma cubriera su boca en su hombro.

Ambos se movían con desenfreno, mientras se tocaban como si fuera la última vez en sus vidas.

Vegeta levantó sus labios y susurro en su oído.

-Muérdeme…

-No….

-Hazlo…

Bulma sabía perfectamente lo que Vegeta quería, pues él sabía que cada vez que ella llegaba a la cumbre del placer, lo mordía sin querer. Y él le estaba pidiendo que lo haga.

La peliazul sintió un enorme escalofrío en su espalda, sin duda su cuerpo reaccionaba solo, no podía detenerlo.

Vegeta la siguió acariciando, mientras la embestía fuertemente, ya no aguantaba más, necesitaba terminar aquello, pero Bulma no se rendía, ella no cedía y él se estaba muriendo.

Se levantó nuevamente y acostó a la mujer en el sillón, levantó sus piernas a la altura de sus hombros y volvió a entrar en ella.

Bulma cerró los ojos con fuerza, pues ella tampoco daba más, su cuerpo se estaba acalambrando de tanta presión que hacía para detener el calambre salvaje que tenía en todo su cuerpo.

Ya no lo podía resistir. Abrió los ojos y dejó salir sus lágrimas llena de culpa.

-Perdóname Milk…. -Susurraba con odio.

Bulma puso su mano en la boca, abrió sus labios y dejó que sus dientes destrozaran su extremidad llena de odio y dolor, mientras sentía su cuerpo relajarse por completo.

Vegeta escuchó lo que dijo y cerró los ojos. Bulma se sentía una traidora y todo era por su culpa, no supo bien porqué, pero se odio en ese momento.

Sin embargo su cuerpo explotó intensamente, cuando sintió las paredes internas de la mujer apretarlo con violencia, con odio, llena de placer.

No podía respirar, realmente se había aguantado demasiado y sentía que la cabeza le explotaría.

La apoyo en los senos de Bulma, que trataba de respirar normalmente, pero no lo conseguía. Ella sacó su mano de su boca y vio que esta estaba llena de sangre. La dejó a un lado y cerró los ojos.

Vegeta levantó los ojos y la miró despacio. No sabía qué decir, realmente cualquier cosa que saliera de su boca, haría que la mujer lo odiara aún más.

Quedó en completo silencio, acercó sus labios y la beso despacio, mientras seguía en su interior.

Bulma miró el techo mientras las lágrimas salían en silencio de sus ojos. Parecía que había sido tomada a la fuerza, sin embargo, aquello estaba más alejado de la realidad.

Bulma lloraba llena de odio, llena de vergüenza, por sentir tanto placer en los brazos de aquel hombre, que debía odiar.

Llenarse de placer estaba prohibido, mientras Milk sufría su desgracias. Todo aquello estaba mal y lo sabía.

"-No puedes contra él?... Eres una traidora…"

-Lo se… solo lo hago por Tight…

Vegeta la miró atento. Bulma hablaba sola, bueno, de seguro era esa maldita voz que siempre la molestaba y le decía cosas malas de él.

No lo permitiría, no dejaría que nada se la lleve y menos ahora. Se inclinó un poco más, acercó sus labios y volvió a susurrar.

-No necesita eso ahora… No necesita que le hables!... LÁRGATE!

Bulma abrió los ojos y miró a Vegeta. Sonrió sin querer. Él la entendía, él sabía perfectamente cuando liberarla de aquella maldita voz que la juzgaba y la torturaba.

Bajó la mirada y vio ambos cuerpos desnudos, uno dentro del otro. Llenos de sudor, completamente eróticos. Se odiaba a sí misma, pues la imagen la hizo sonrojarse involuntariamente.

Vegeta sonrió notoriamente, ella luchaba contra ella misma, contra él, pero no había duda, su cuerpo reaccionaba perfectamente.

Volvió a inclinarse para besarla y comenzar a moverse nuevamente. Pues sin duda, su miembro no se había tranquilizado para nada y al parecer no quería descansar.

La peliazul se sonrojo más al sentir a Vegeta como una roca, que se movía de nuevo y la hacía temblar por completo.

No quería, estaba mal, pero como siempre, su cabeza, su corazón y su cuerpo, iban en direcciones opuestas completamente.

-Detente…

-No… no lo haré… te llenare de mi… lo haré hasta cansarme…

Vegeta comenzó a moverse más fuerte, apretando los senos de Bulma. Lamiendo cada rincón de su piel, como si fuera la primera vez.

Bulma sentía sus piernas que se levantaban solas, haciendo que el miembro de Vegeta entrará con más fuerza, sintiendo profundas las embestidas que este comenzaba a darle con total frenesí.

De repente ambos se miraron a los ojos completamente sorprendidos. Se frenaron rápidamente y se sentaron en el sillón, cuando escucharon la puerta abrirse.

Giraron la cabeza al mismo tiempo y vieron a la persona que había irrumpido de manera atrevida en la alcoba real del heredero al trono.

[...]

* * *

Kakarotto miró a su padre que abrió sus ojos completamente sorprendido.

-Que dijiste?...

-Papá… es la única opción que tengo… Necesito hacerlo…

-No… -Bardock negó con la cabeza completamente enojado. -Estas loco?.. Tu cola es tu símbolo como saiyajin… sin tu cola, los reyes podrían echarte del planeta… Ni lo pienses, no tengo nada en contra de esa chica, pero la prefiero muerta, antes de que te alejen de mí y de tu madre…

-Papá…. tengo 16 años… tomé mi decisión…

-Kakarotto, si te cortas la cola ahora, no volverá a crecer… No, ni lo pienses!... Los reyes de desterraran!... No serás considerado saiyajin, ni guerrero… No!

-Papá!... lastime a Milk!...

Bardock levantó la mirada y vio los ojos desesperado de su hijo. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

-Que dijiste?...

El joven miró el suelo y comenzó a llorar con odio.

-Yo… la tome sin su permiso…

Bardock abrió más los ojos.

-La… la violaste?...

El guerrero dejó salir sus lágrimas con dolor. Cerró los ojos y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Levantó sus manos y cubrió su rostro lleno de vergüenza.

-Vegeta me obligo… Pero solo la primera vez… después no pude controlarme… yo la viole hasta que se hizo de día… -Kakarotto comenzó a llorar de una manera dolorosa, que partía el corazón de su padre. -Yo no quería… no quise lastimarla…. yo la amo tanto…

Bardock se arrodillo frente a su hijo y apoyó la mano en su hombro.

-Hijo… cálmate!... Resististe demasiado tiempo… ya no pudiste controlarte… Si hubiera pasado un mes más, tu la hubieras matado…

El chico negó con odio y dolor.

-Papá...soy la peor basura del mundo… Solo quiero deshacerme de esto, dejarla en paz de una vez por todas… Lo necesito para calmar mi alma… no me importa ser un saiyajin… eso solo me ha traído desgracias y dolor…

Bardock bajó la mirada angustiado.

-Tienes razón hijo… Ser un saiyajin a veces significa sufrir estas cosas… Te comprendo. Cuéntame que paso.

Kakarotto levantó la mirada y miró a su padre. Hablo despacio y lleno de dolor, contándole todo lo que había pasado a su padre, sin omitir ningún detalle.

El chico bajó la mirada.

-Siento asco y vergüenza de mi, papá… me odio!. Solo quiero morirme!... La culpa me está destrozando… Lastime a la mujer que más amo en este universo. Necesito dejarla en paz como sea… Si la vuelvo a lastimar, yo me iré de este planeta y no regresaré jamás en mi vida…

El padre del joven miró hacía la puerta de su casa y vio como las luces se prendían.

-Hijo… tu madre jamás debe enterarse de esto, no por ahora… Después de que nazca tu hermana o hermano, se lo diré… Será muy difícil.

-Lo sé… y lo entiendo!... si me odia, lo comprenderé… Decidí unirme con Pepper, irme con ella a su casa, estar todo el día con ella… necesito alejar ese aroma de mi mente, su piel…

Bardock bajó la mirada y miró a su hijo curioso.

-A qué te refieres?

-Papá… siento una culpa espantosa… no solo por lo que le hice a la fuerza… si no porque a pesar de todo, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella… en su cuerpo… en su piel… su olor… Siento que me voy a morir… solo quiero verla y estar con ella de nuevo… Soy un monstruo…

-Probaste lo que tanto te resististe... y ahora quieres más… Siempre querrás más… Esto es para siempre, te lo dije!

El chico negó con la cabeza.

-No lo permitiré papá… me iré con Pepper, me transformare en ozaru y dejaré que me corte la cola… debo deshacerme de esto para siempre!... No importa el costo… lo haré o iré a su casa y volveré hacer la peor monstruosidad del mundo…

[...]

* * *

-Que demonios haces!?...

Vegeta se sorprendió al ver a su prometida entrar a su habitación sin siquiera pedir permiso.

Pea abrió los ojos enormemente al ver a su futuro esposo desnudo sobre una hermosa mujer de cabello azul que no lo negaba, la hembra se veía exquisita.

Miró hacía otro lado sin poder decir una palabra y un poco sonrojada, pero no por Vegeta o por la escena, si no por el hermoso cuerpo desnudo de la mujer.

-Yo… lo siento… no sabia que estaba ocupado?...

-Que acaso no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta!?

Vegeta se puso de pie y cubrió a Bulma con sus manos. La peliazul miró atentamente a la mujer que había interrumpido y algo llamó su atención, pues su rostro no demostraba ni molestia, ni celos, ni nada, si no vergüenza, pero… De quién?

Pea abrió sus ojos y vio sobre la cama una pequeña niña de cabello rubio que abría sus ojos despacio.

Tight se despertó y con ella, dejó salir un llanto terrible que rompía los tímpanos de los saiyajin.

La princesa de Vejita miró enojada a la niña, pues a ella los bebés no le gustaban para nada y menos uno tan escandaloso.

-Maldición!... que se calle esa cosa!

Bulma cambió su semblante y se puso furiosa. Se levantó detrás de Vegeta y la miró con odio.

-No le digas cosa a mi hija, estúpida!

Pea miró a Bulma y frunció el ceño. La hembra era hermosa, pero muy atrevida.

-Como me llamaste?... No me faltes el respeto, puta vulgar!

Bulma abrió los ojos enojada y comenzó a caminar en dirección a Pea para hacerle frente, pero Vegeta vio sus intenciones y la detuvo enseguida, tomándola fuertemente de la cintura.

-Suéltame!.. que se piensa esa imbécil en llamarme asi?... Me llamo puta vulgar!... vulgar yo?... Y encima le dijo cosa a tu hija!... LA MATARE!

Vegeta sonrió por dentro. De verdad Bulma a veces parecía un saiyajin. Pea miró a la mujer sorprendida.

-Tu hija?... de qué hablas?

Vegeta miró a Pea y noto su confusión. No le importaba para nada que la mujer creyera que tenía una hija con alguna amante, pero no podía dejar que pensara eso o iría con una información errónea a la reina y jamás podría reclamar a su hija.

-No… no es mi hija biológica, ella no es mía!... sólo la reclamare!...

Bulma se giró molesta y se safo del agarre de Vegeta, lo miró con odio y llena de reproche.

-No es tuya?... No solo le das explicaciones si no que niegas a Tights?

El hombre abrió los ojos sorprendido y un poco asustado. Bulma lo estaba poniendo en una situación confusa. Miró a su prometida que seguía mirando a Tight enojada.

-Vete ahora mismo de mi habitación!... LÁRGATE!

Pea miró a los amantes y levantó una ceja irónica.

-Espero que no esté pasando lo que creo…. Sabes muy bien que los únicos hijos que reclamaras, son los míos…

Bulma la volvió a mirar con odio y apretó sus dientes.

-No te preocupes… mi hija y yo nos vamos de aquí!... De este maldito planeta de una vez por todas!... no seremos ninguna molestia princesita!...

Vegeta miró a Bulma que comenzaba a vestirse con odio. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Acaso Bulma se iría del planeta con la niña?... El no lo permitiría.

Miró nuevamente a Pea y no pudo evitar gritar.

-TE DIJE QUE TE FUERAS!... Y MÁS TE VALE QUE NO LE DIGAS NADA A LA REINA… SI LE DICES MENTIRAS, TE MATARE!

Pea sonrió con perversidad. Tenía la excusa perfecta. Ahora Vegeta jamás la tocaría ni le pediría un heredero, pues si lo hacía, sabía como amenazarlo.

Lo miró llena de victoria.

-Veremos que diré… Por ahora solo debes alistarte, debemos despedir a Nappa…

Pea se giró y salió de la habitación. Sonrió al cerrar la puerta. Su destino estaba escrito, ella sería la reina finalmente y no tendría ningún hijo, pues si Vegeta se lo pedía, ella simplemente contaría que tenía una hija bastarda con una puta.

Camino por el pasillo del palacio rojo con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

[...]

* * *

Kakarotto suspiro con fuerza, tomó valor y entró finalmente a su casa. Bardock estaba detrás de él e imitó la acción de su hijo, pues él también estaba muy nervioso.

Gine levantó la vista y vio a su hombre y su tercer hijo entrar.

Sonrió con un poco de angustia y fue directo a abrazar a su hijo. Este se sorprendió, pero luego de unos segundo, levantó los brazos y correspondió el abrazó de su madre.

-Mamá….

-Por dios Kakarotto!... donde estabas hijo?... Estuve muy preocupada por ti!, cómo estás?, qué te pasó?, que tienes?

El joven se giró y miró a su padre con un interrogante. Bardock lo miró y negó con la cabeza despacio. El chico comprendió, no debía decir nada aún. Trató de sonreír.

-Mama estoy bien.. Siento haberte preocupado… Es que… bueno, yo…

Kakarotto comenzó a tartamudear y ponerse nervioso. Bardock vio el rostro de su mujer y se dio cuenta que ella estaba notando la actitud de su hijo. Si algo sabía Gine, eran los movimientos extraños que hacían sus hijos.

Se adelantó un paso y tomó la palabra rápidamente.

-Gine, Nappa murió esta tarde… Hubo un accidente en los tanques de regeneración… Kakarotto estaba con Pepper… Solo vino a bañarse y comer algo y luego volverá con ella. No quiere dejarla sola en este momento.

Gine abrió los ojos con sorpresa y cubrió su boca con sus manos. No podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-Eso es terrible!... lo siento mucho!

El chico miró el suelo con culpa. Su padre estaba mintiéndole, en parte, a su madre por él. Si ella se enteraba de seguro se enojaría y podría hacerle mal al bebé.

Trató de no decir nada y miró hacía otro lado

-Si mama… una tragedia… Solo comeré algo rápido y tomaré una ducha. Me iré rápido al palacio.

-Sí cariño, por supuesto.!. Ve al baño,mientras mami te hace algo rápido.

El chico sonrió a su madre. Ella sin duda le devolvía la sonrisa. Asintió obediente y fue corriendo hacía al baño.

Bardock miró a su hijo alejarse y se acercó a su mujer que había cambiado su rostro por completo a uno más tranquilo. Tomó la cintura de Gine y la beso despacio.

-Mejor?... Lo ves, no era nada. El está bien.

-Si, ahora estoy tranquila. Seguramente se habrá sentido mal por Pepper, eso es todo. Le haré algo rápido para que se valla.

Bardock soltó a Gine y asintió con la cabeza. Miró a su esposa lleno de culpa. Lo que estaba haciendo estaba demasiado mal, mentirle así a su mujer era peligroso, pues si ella se enteraba, se enojaría con él.

Fue hacía la mesa y se sentó pensativo. Si Gine descubría lo que había hecho su hijo, se pondría furiosa y qué es lo peor, lo echaría a patadas a la calle…

Después de tanto luchar por ella, por sus hijos, era increíble como por culpa de los instintos de uno, él podría perder a la mujer que más amaba en su vida.

[...]

* * *

-Bulma….

-Creí que teníamos un trato… Solo me mentiste!, como siempre!... hiciste todo esto para acostarte conmigo!... -Bulma se cambió rápidamente y corrió a tomar a su hija en brazos. -Lo sabía…. eres un maldito bastardo!... Me iré ya mismo de este maldito planeta con Tight!

Vegeta quedó quieto unos instante procesando lo que escucho. Cuando al fin el llanto de su hija le hizo dar cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Tomó la toalla de inmediato, cubrió su desnudez y corrió a lado de Bulma.

-No!... espera!... no es eso…

Bulma abrazó a su hija y la apoyó en su pecho haciendo que la niña dejara de llorar. Se giró y miró a Vegeta enojada.

-Te odio cada vez más!… Juegas conmigo… usas a mi hija para que tengamos sexo!... Me ilusionas y me mientes!... Eres igual a Nappa… No, tu eres peor que Nappa.

Vegeta sintió una horrible punzada en su pecho. Aquellas palabras lo habían herido más de lo que creyó.

Se adelantó un paso, tomo a Bulma del brazo, tratando de no ejercer demasiada fuerza y la miró a los ojos.

-YA BASTA!... deja de decir eso!... Te dije antes que nadie, NADIE puede saber lo de Tight!... Si la estúpida de Pea le dice a mi madre, perderemos a nuestra hija!, por qué no lo entiendes?!

-Mientes!... te escuche cuando negaste….

Vegeta se paró detrás de Bulma completamente furioso, sin pensarlo, la tomó fuertemente de la cintura y se dejó caer sobre la cama, con su mujer y la niña encima.

-No quise negarla!... Es solo que si ella cree que es mi hija biológica se lo dirá a la reina!... Bulma, por qué eres tan necia!?

Bulma trató de ponerse de pie, pero Vegeta la apretaba contra su cuerpo. Miró a Tight que sonría y tomaba la mano de Vegeta con su cola, pues este estaba abrazando a ambas.

Dejó de luchar contra el hombre y sin saber porqué, dejó que unas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.

-Maldito mentiroso… Si me quitas a mi hija me moriré… Ella es todo para mi… Es mi debilidad, mi vida… Nos amamos… y ahora puedo ver como ella también te ama y que la niegues me pone furiosa…

Vegeta cerró los ojos lleno de culpa y apoyó su cabeza en la espalda de Bulma. La abrazó intensamente, mientras sentía la extremidad pequeña que lo tomaba con fuerza.

Era demasiado extraño. Por un segundo pensó que perdería a su mujer y su hija… No supo porque, pero aquello lo paralizó, no, no era solo una mujer y una niña, ellas eran su familia ahora.

-No seas tonta… ustedes dos, ahora son mías… No las dejaré irse a ningún lado… Pero debemos hacer bien las cosas… Esto debe ser un secreto por un año entero!... No la estoy negado, la estoy protegiendo!...

Bulma aflojo su cuerpo y se dejó caer en el pecho de Vegeta. Este se tiro en la cama calmado, se acostó despacio y acomodo a sus mujeres.

Levantó la mirada y las vio que se miraban una a la otra.

-Tight tiene hambre… Debo cambiarla y asearla…

-Puedes hacerlo aquí. Pediré a las cortesanas que traigan todo lo que necesitas.

Bulma negó con la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos.

-No, no nos quedaremos aquí si tu no estas. No quiero volver a ver a esa mujer… Ella llamó "cosa" a mi… a nuestra hija y no me gusta. Me iré al valle real, me bañare y comeré algo. Luego volveré. Además tu tienes un funeral…

Vegeta suspiró pesado. Era cierto. Él debía cumplir como príncipe ahora y debía dejarlas irse.

Se sentó nuevamente en la cama y liberó a la peliazul. Esta se puso de pie desenredando la cola de Tight y miró al guerrero.

-Está bien. De igual manera, tendrás que quedarte aquí un mes, así que prefiero que preparen sus cosas para ese tiempo.

-Traeré lo que tengo en casa. No quiero que use otra cosa, compre todo con mucha ilusión… Vendré a la medianoche cuando pase todo.

Vegeta se puso de pie y se acercó de nuevo. Levantó su cola y tomó la cintura de Bulma.

-Yo no soy como Nappa… jamás haría una cosa así… Se que soy una porquería… que hice cosas malas, pero eso no… No lo vuelvas a decir!...

Bulma bajó la mirada sin decir nada. Asintió en silencio y se apartó de Vegeta.

-Te darás cuenta que Tight es mi vida… No me controlo cuando me enojo…

Vegeta sonrió.

-Eso es porque eres una mujer muy vulgar… y como gritas!

Bulma levantó la mirada y sonrió. Le pareció gracioso el comentario. Vegeta se acercó y beso sus labios con cariño. Apoyó la mano en la cabeza de la niña y la miró a los ojos.

-Te portas bien… Nos vemos en un rato, no llores o te castigaré.

Tight sonrió al sentir la voz de su padre y estiró su cola como signo de afirmación. Vegeta y Bulma se miraron y se sonrieron despacio.

-A la media noche las espero… si no vienen, las iré a buscar yo mismo!...

-Estaremos aquí con nuestras cosas.

-No te bañes… lo haremos juntos. Desde hoy, comenzaremos hacer todo para que te impregnes de mi…. Quedó algo pendiente...

Bulma asintió tranquila. Camino hasta la salida y salió de la habitación de Vegeta. El guerrero miró la puerta y suspiro pesadamente.

Estaba demente. Algo muy malo pasaba con él. Ahora lo único que quería era estar con ellas y ni siquiera sabía porque.

Acaso ese instinto, aquel enamoramiento, ese celo voraz y pesado que sentía por la loca se estaba convirtiendo en algo mucho más profundo?...

* * *

Zuki se sentó en la silla y apoyó sus manos en la mesa. Sonrió cuando Milk apoyo un vaso con una bebida caliente en la mesa. La miró curioso.

-Y esto?

-Es té… Es una bebida muy común en mi planeta… bueno, lo era. Bebé despacio o te quemaras.

Milk puso otra taza en la mesa y se sentó frente a Zuki. Sopló con suavidad la taza y bebió su contenido.

Zuki la miró sorprendido y trató de imitar el acto de la pelinegra, pero tomó rápidamente y se quemó la garganta.

-Esta cosa quema!... Como puedes beber esto?!

Milk sin querer dejó escapar una sonrisa. Zuki era muy gracioso.

-Te dije que lo hagas despacio!... Que tonto eres!

Zuki la miró y sonrió con dulzura.

-Me gusta verte sonreír… Te ves más linda…

-No digas eso… Creeré que es cierto.

Zuki apoyó la taza en la mesa y miró a Milk.

-Quieres contarme que paso?

Milk bajó la mirada con pena. Suspiro pesado y habló despacio.

-Te contare desde el principio si quieres…

-Por favor!... Cuéntame todo. Te escucho atento.

Milk levantó la mirada y vio los ojos negros del chico. Sin saber porque, le recordó a sus amigos de la tierra, aquellos que la querían y la cuidaban siempre.

Apoyó la taza en la mesa y comenzó a contarle absolutamente todo a Zuki, desde que llegó al planeta Vejita y todo lo que le había pasado desde entonces. Abriendo completamente su corazón y deshagonadose.

[...]

* * *

Bulma salió de la habitación de Vegeta mucho más tranquila. Al fin tenía lo que tanto amaba, su hija.

Levantó a la niña mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la casa roja y le sonreía a su pequeña.

-Estaremos bien!... ya verás mi cielo!... Papá nos cuidara y nos protegerá siempre!... nos quedaremos los tres juntos y seremos una linda familia…

-Una familia?... Así que tienes una familia y yo recién me entero?...

Bulma se quedó completamente paralizada al escuchar la gruesa voz detrás suyo. Respirando con dificultad, bajó a su hija y la acomodo en sus brazos. Se giró temblando y miró el dueño de aquella voz tan gutural y escalofriante.

El hombre estaba parado detrás de ella, apretando con fuerza sus puños y con el rostro completamente lleno de ira, al sentir un espantoso aroma salir de la peliazul.

-Así que tienes una hija?… Me has estado usando todo este tiempo… Maldita sea Bulma… Te has burlado de mí todo este tiempo!…

-Espera… Broly!...

-No… Tu eres la culpable de todo lo que me está pasando… Ya no te burlaras de mi!... te juro que vas a saber lo espantoso que puede ser reírse así del hombre que está dispuesto a asesinar por ti… Te destrozare!... a ti, a tu hija y al maldito bastardo que te toco!...

 _Continuará._


	40. La calma antes del huracán

_**Capítulo 38: La calma antes del huracán.**_

 _ ****_ **Hola, hola!, como va?, les trago capitulo nuevo. Perdón la demora, ayer, después de tanto tiempo, salí de casa!, respire aire puro!, jajaja.**

 **Tuve que volver rápido a la cama después, pero me sentí muy feliz!. Así que, como muestra de mi buen humor, les traigo un nuevo capitulo.**

 **Chicas, solo quedan 3 capítulos para terminar esta historia tan loca y extraña, espero que la disfruten tanto como yo al escribirla!.**

 **Gracias como siempre por estar y leer. Por sus mensajes y todo!.**

 **Gracias de verdad! Los quiero!**

 **Luxia**

* * *

 _Últimos 3 capítulos!..._

Bulma tragó saliva con fuerza, mientras veía a Broly completamente furioso. Se acercó un poco y trató de hablar, pero el guerrero estaba enceguecido. Se apartó con brusquedad, mientras apretaba su puño con ira.

-Broly.. debes escucharme…

-Hueles al príncipe Vegeta… no que no pasaba nada entre ustedes?... no que era una tontería?... Me engañaste!... tu eres su puta y tienen una hija….

Bulma suspiró nerviosa. Acomodo a su hija entre sus brazos y miró al guerrero.

-Broly… no es esa la verdad… Esta niña no es mi hija biológica… Es la hija de alguien más, pero la madre se fue, la abandonó y yo la tome como mía… Y solo para que sepas, Vegeta tampoco es el padre biológico, pero la niña lo reclamo… nos reclamó a ambos, nosotros ahora seremos sus padres…

-Y ESO QUE?….

-Espera!... al único que estoy usando es al príncipe!... -Bulma acomodo a Tight en un solo brazo y levantó el otro, acariciando la mejilla de Broly. -No te miento… Es la verdad… Si yo me voy, Vegeta me buscara y me matara… no puedo hacer nada, la niña lo quiere a él… Y yo quiero a la niña… Es la única forma, entiende!...

Broly calmó su estado y miró el suelo. El pecho le dolía, se sentía traicionado.

-Te acostaste con él…

-No tuve opción.. Debo impregnarme de su aroma si quiero a la bebé… No necesito explicarte las cosas, tu sabes como funciona…

Broly suspiro enojado, quito la mano de Bulma con brusquedad y la miró a los ojos.

-Se como es el reclamó de los recién nacidos… Pero por qué él?... Por qué no lo haces conmigo?... yo soy tu hombre!

-Lo haría!... pero la niña lo eligió a él… Me importa nada Vegeta a mi… Te prefiero a ti mi amor… pero así sucedieron las cosas… solo será un año!... lo prometo.

Broly apretó los dientes con odio. Su mujer, su hembra le estaba diciendo que sería del príncipe por un año entero solo por una niña que ni siquiera llevaba su sangre. Se enojo el doble, pero lo comprendió.

Él de bebé, había reclamado a una mujer que no era su madre y ella dio la vida por él… Él conocía ese sentimiento perfectamente y sabía lo mucho que se sufre cuando te quitan a tu madre, por más que ésta no lleve tu sangre.

Suspiró con dolor y asintió.

-Lo entiendo.. aún así, estoy furioso, tú quieres tener una familia con él.

Bulma miró nerviosa.

-Solo por un año… seremos una familia por un año… Me conviene que sea Vegeta, él es príncipe y siento que nada malo le pasara a Tight si él la protege… pero luego que pase el año, me alejare de Vegeta, te lo juro…

Broly levantó su mirada y la miró a los ojos. Intentó acercarse a la peliazul, pero ella se alejó. Se enojó.

-Por qué no me dejas tocarte?...

-Perdóname… pero si tengo otro aroma, tendré que volver a empezar con Vegeta y no quiero…

-Tienes razón… si te toco, contaminarías a la niña… aún así me pone furioso todo esto…

-Lo se… perdóname, pero no tengo otra opción…

Broly miró a la niña que se aferraba fuertemente a Bulma y se recordó a él mismo aferrándose a aquella mujer que le quitaron cuando apenas tenía ocho años. Sacudió su cabeza, él no le podía hacer eso, por más celo que sintiera, la niña le recordó a él mismo.

-Está bien… no tengo opción… Pero quiero que me prometas… no!, que me jures, que después de que pase todo este maldito año, tú te unirás a mí!. Serás mi compañera!.

-Quieres que me case contigo?

Bulma se sorprendió. Broly cruzó los brazos y asintió.

-Llámalo como quieras… Quiero que seas solo mía y de nadie más!... Se que la niña le pertenecerá a Vegeta para siempre, y que también es tuya y ustedes tendrán un vínculo muy grande… pero si te unes a mí y me das hijos, el vínculo conmigo será más potente… ellos serán tus hijos biológicos… podrás estar con esa niña, pero el sentimiento por mi hijos, será más fuerte…

Bulma miró el suelo pesadamente. Toda esa mentira de que Vegeta no le importaba, no le agrado, pero no tuvo opción. Pensó que sería buena idea para que Broly no intente nada estúpido, pero lo que el hombre le estaba proponiendo iba más allá de lo planeado.

No quería, ni por un segundo casarse con él y menos tener a sus hijos, pero en ese momento, no podía negarse, si lo hacía, Broly se enfrentaría a Vegeta y eso, arruinaría las cosas por completo.

Suspiró nerviosa y con todo el dolor del mundo asintió.

-Un año… Luego de ese año, cuando Vegeta reclame a Tight, yo me casare contigo y tendre todos los hijos que tu quieras… Te lo prometo Broly…

El hombre sonrió victorioso.

-Bien… Volveré por ti dentro de un año…

-Volveré?... Te irás?

-Ni creas que me quedaré en este planeta para ver como un maldito bastardo toca a mi mujer!... Pediré una misión extrema, las que duran un año… Me iré todo ese tiempo. Volveré para reclamarte y preñarte!... Está dicho!

Bulma apretó su mandíbula con odio. Sabía que dentro de un año tendría a Tight para siempre, pero también debía unirse con semejante bestia y lo peor, debía decirle a Vegeta.

Asintió en silencio y vio como Broly la miraba de arriba abajo. Sonrió con ironía y se dio la vuelta para irse del lugar, con la promesa que volvería solo por ella…

[...]

* * *

Vegeta terminó de vestirse mostrando una sonrisa bastante tonta y poco digna del príncipe de su raza.

Peor, estaba feliz yendo a un funeral y eso era menos digno. Se suponía que era su guardia real, su compañero más leal. Él debía despedirlo con tristeza y respeto, sin embargo, estaba más que feliz.

Su nueva familia llegaría a medianoche y él comenzaría esa nueva vida que se había propuesto la mañana que despertó luego de haber pasado la mejor noche con Bulma.

Irónico era, pues él debía alejarse de la mujer a toda costa, y al contrario de eso, se terminó uniendo de la forma más inesperada, pues jamás se imaginó que una niña híbrida lo ataría tan fuertemente con el amor de su vida.

Salió de su habitación y fue directamente a su harem. Debía comenzar a preparar todo para su intenso año.

Estaba todo planeado. Después de reclamar a su hija, tendría a Bulma con él por siempre. Poco a poco se desharía del compromiso y se uniría con la loca.

Sabía que la reina jamás se lo permitiría, pero, quizás, si debía unirse con Pea, pero una vez siendo el rey, la mandaría a volar a ella y a todo el consejo, se quedaría con su mujer, su hija y tendría más hijos con Bulma.

Ese era el plan y nadie se lo iba a sacar de su cabeza. Él se quedaría con Bulma y Tight como sea… Como sea!.

Se paró frente a la puerta rosada y entro rápidamente. Las mujeres lo vieron y enseguida intentaron acercarse a él, pero el guerrero se apartó rápidamente impidiendo que lo toquen.

-Ni lo piensen… Mi hija no puede oler a ustedes ni a nadie más…

Las mujeres se miraron las unas con las otras sin entender nada. La chica que horas antes había cuidado a la niña, se asomo despacio y lo miró tranquila.

-Entonces...esa pequeña preciosidad, es suya, mi señor?

Vegeta la miró y se acercó despacio.

-Si, es mía… dime…. Sabes cocinar?...

La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-Que si se cocinar?... Pues, si… yo cocinaba en el prostíbulo de Zou cuando su padre me fue a buscar… aún no cumplía 16 años y debía trabajar…

-Bien… Desde hoy, ya no serás puta… ya no serás mi esclava sexual!. Te convertirás en mi esclava doméstica. Dormirás en otro cuarto más pequeño y personal…

La chica abrió los ojos y sonrió sin querer.

-De verdad?... ya no seré más puta?... y podré salir a visitar a mi mamá?

-Si… como esclava doméstica, podrás salir al pueblo y hacer lo que quieras… pero si tratas de huir, te matare!...

La chica sonrió feliz.

-No lo haré mi señor….

-Te daré dinero y ropa, ahora trabajaras como doméstica!

La chica no podía esconder su felicidad. Pensar que hace unas horas, temía que el principie la mate por hacer llorar a su hija. Su corazón latió con alegría.

Vegeta levantó la mirada y miró a las jóvenes restantes.

-Bien… quién de ustedes sabe limpiar?

Casi todas las chicas, pensando lo que vendría, intentaron adelantarse, y ser elegida y poder salir de esa habitación.

Vegeta torció el labio.

-Resumiré mi búsqueda… necesito tres mujeres para convertirlas en mis esclavas domésticas… Una para limpiar, otra para cocinar y otra para que ayude a mi mujer con la niña si lo necesita y apoye a las otras dos… Bien… -Vegeta se giró y miró a la chica que ya había elegido. -Tu como demonios te llamas?

-Nidia, mi señor.

-Bien como sea… Nidia cocinara… necesito dos más… las otras se irán al prostíbulo de Zou…

Las chicas se miraron intrigadas. Casi todas preferían volver con Zou, la vieja las trataba muy bien y las dejaba salir cuando querían, mientras en la noche trabajen. Solo dos preferían servir al príncipe que acostarse con algún hombre. Todas asintieron y se pusieron de acuerdo.

Dos chicas dieron un paso adelante y miraron a Vegeta.

-Mi señor, mi nombre es Cassie, yo me ofrezco para limpiar.

Vegeta asintió con la cabeza. Miró a la otra mujer.

-Y tu?

-Yo soy Dina, y me ofrezco para ayudar a su mujer, a Cassie y Nidia.

-Las demás están de acuerdo?

-Sí mi señor. Nosotras preferimos volver con Zou…

-Bien, ya está la decisión tomada. Las demás se pueden ir está misma noche si lo desean. -Vegeta se giró y miró a su nuevas esclavas domésticas. -Mi esclava personal, hacía todo ella sola, pero principalmente, cocinaba…. Ella tomará vacaciones… Todo lo que ocurra en mi casa, se queda en mi casa. Si alguien se entera de mi hija, las matare. Quedó claro?

-Sí mi señor. -Dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo.

-Bien. Irán a la parte interna de mi palacio y ahí verán una habitación con puerta blanca. Busquen tres camas individuales y acomodenlas ahí. Ocuparan ese cuarto de noche. Quiero que busquen a Lettuce y le pidan ayuda, ella sabe cómo se maneja todo y sabe de donde sacar camas.

-Mi señor… cuando su esclava principal vuelva… yo…

-Tu seras su asistente. La ayudaras en lo que necesite… No volverás con Zou.

La chica sonrió aliviada.

-Gracias mi señor!

-Bien, ustedes tres, busquen a Lettuce y comiencen con su trabajo. -Vegeta se giró. -Y ustedes, tomen sus cosas y lárguense de aquí, no las quiero volver a ver y ya saben, ni una palabra a nadie!

Las mujeres sonrieron y asintieron felices.

Vegeta las miró como comenzaban a organizar todo para irse y miró la habitación tranquilo.

A pesar de haber estado infectado de prostitutas, el lugar se veía grande y hermoso, digno de una princesa.

El guerrero sonrió.

Definitivamente haría cambios en su casa real, esa habitación hermosa, grande y cercana a la de él, definitivamente tenía que ser para su hija.

Con eso en la mente, salió del cuarto para ir al funeral de Nappa, pensando en las reformas que le haría al lugar para que Tight esté completamente cómoda.

[...]

* * *

Kakarotto salió del baño y se sentó rápidamente en la mesa del comedor. Miró a su madre que sonreía en silencio.

Esa mujer lo había traído al mundo y él le había fallado de una manera horrible. A ella, a sus hermanas… a las guerreras saiyajin.. a todas las mujeres, pues no había nada más bajo que tomar una a la fuerza, eso era algo que su padre le había enseñado desde pequeño y él les había fallado.

La imagen de Milk volvió como un golpe fuerte a su cabeza. Cerró los ojos y trató de no pensar en aquello.

Miró lo que su madre le había preparado y trató de comer, pero no sentía nada de hambre.

Aún así, probó algunos bocados y luego fingiendo preocuparse por Pepper, se marchó rápidamente, dejando a su madre y su padre solos y con un ambiente, un poco extraño.

Decidió no decir nada y salió volando del lugar, saludando respetuosamente a sus progenitores.

Despegó tranquilo y sin pensar en su viaje, su cabeza aún daba vueltas con dolor, pero después de la charla con su padre, se encontraba mucho mejor.

Sabía que todo era difícil, todo sería doloroso, pero aún así, intentaría salir adelante. Dejaría en paz a Milk, ya no volvería a verla, por su bien, no volvería a acercarse ni a acosarla.

Se uniría con Pepper, ella merecía ser feliz y ella quería ser feliz con él. A pesar de todo, ella aún lo quería.

Siguió su vuelo y de repente aterrizó sobre el pasto. Levantó la mirada y frunció el ceño.

No tenía ni idea en donde estaba. Miró hacía todos lados y su corazón se detuvo de un minuto a otro.

Estaba en el valle real y jamás se dio cuenta de eso. Su corazón latió con fuerza al ver la casa con techo rojo que se encontraba sublime delante de él.

Cómo demonios había llegado hasta allí?... Jamás se dio cuenta de eso. Estaba a escasos metros de la mujer que había violado… de la mujer que tanto amaba.

Cerró los ojos mientras sentía su cuerpo temblar.

-No… no volveré a fallarle… nunca más…

El joven apretó los puños con odio y trató de girarse, pero no pudo. Una figura extraña lo detuvo, pues estaba tan concentrado en reprenderse a sí mismo, que no noto la presencia de un joven saiyajin sentado frente a la casa.

Miró completamente serio, mientras se escondía detrás de un árbol y observó la escena con odio.

Su mandíbula se apretó con fuerza, mientras sus nudillos quedaban blancos de tanto fuerza que ejercía la mano.

-No… no puede ser…

Su cuerpo temblaba lleno de odio, lleno de furia. Su cabeza explotaba, y su cola se desprendía con total furia.

Cerró los ojos y se giró.

-No… no….

Sin saber como, Kakarotto controlo todo su instinto. Y rápidamente salió volando del lugar.

No quería, no podía quedarse allí… No quería ni imaginar porque Milk dejó entrar a un completo desconocido a su casa… No, se iba a morir…

Volaba con furia, comenzó a golpear su cabeza con fuerza.

-NOOOO…. MALDITA SEA… POR QUE?...

El chico se estaba volviendo loco. No tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado hasta allí, solo supo que lo hizo y fue lo peor, pues había visto con sus propios ojos como Milk y un extraño, entraban a la casa.

Estaba más que celoso, creía que destruiría a medio planeta, pero logró contenerse. Sus intentos parecían ser calmados… Algo que antes, no pasaría jamás.

Entendió que ahora que estuvo con Milk, podría controlarse mejor… pero…. Por cuánto tiempo?

Siguió volando hacía al palacio mientras sentía las lagrima salir de sus ojos y apretaba con odio sus puños.

Debía ir con Pepper… debía olvidarse de Milk y dejarla ser feliz… Aun con el pesar de saber que otro hombre la podía tocar….

El chico golpeó con fuerza su cabeza de nuevo cuando ese pensamiento atravesó su mente y con más odio, siguió volando.

[...]

* * *

Bulma salió del palacio rápidamente cuando vio a Broly marcharse. Necesitaba despejarse, pues la promesa que había hecho minutos antes, había sido demasiado.

Despegó rápidamente con su hija en brazos y voló hacia su casa en el valle real.

Aterrizó unos minutos después y despacio entró al lugar. Escucho hablar a Milk y miró rápidamente con quien lo hacía. Sus ojos brillaron cuando vio a Zuki.

Sonrió con dulzura.

-Creo que ya se están conociendo!

Ambos jóvenes la miraron y sonrieron. Zuki se puso de pie.

-Bulma, al fin viniste!... Debo reconocer que no necesite tu presencia… Esta hermosa mujer es genial y ha pasado por mucho!, no puedes dejarla sola mucho tiempo!

Milk sonrió despacio y Bulma sintió su corazón latir con fuerza. Sin duda se sentía una traidora.

Se sentó en otra silla, frente a sus dos amigos y suspiro.

-Supongo que le contaste lo que ocurrió.

Milk asintió despacio mirando el suelo. Zuki tomó la mano de Milk y sonrió.

-Estará bien… nosotros estaremos contigo!

Bulma sonrió a ambos.

-Me alegro que estés aquí Zuki… Pero, por qué viniste?

El chico la miró con una gota de sudor y sonrió nervioso.

-Tu me dijiste que viniera… Espera… y esa niña?

Ambos pelinegros miraron el pequeño bebé que tenía Bulma entre sus brazos. Esta sonrió. Milk abrió sus ojos asustada.

-Qué te ocurrió en la mano?... parece una mordida!...

Bulma suspiró y sonrió de nuevo. Al segundo recordó cómo y porqué se había mordido. Le dolía, le ardía realmente.

"Así que así sintió Vegeta cuando lo mordí aquella vez… Me arde bastante… sin embargo a él jamás lo vi con una expresión de dolor después de morderlo… Él de verdad es tan fuerte…"

Bulma levantó la mirada y habló tranquila.

-Les contare todo lo que ha pasado el día de hoy… fue sin duda un día poco común.

Milk se levantó y preparó un poco de té. Seguramente, Bulma tenía mucho que contar.

[...]

* * *

Vegeta salió del cuarto donde en el futuro descansaría su hija y camino hacía la casa real de su padre, pues sabía que allí se haría el funeral saiyajin.

Miraba el suelo pensando y de repente se tropezó con su prometida. La chica se cruzó de brazos y sonrió irónica.

-Valla… viniste al fin… Ya está por comenzar el funeral… Al fin dejaste a tu hija descansar?...

El chico miró a la muchacha y frunció el ceño.

-No te pases de lista niña tonta!

-Mira Vegeta…. no debemos pelear!... tu y yo nos casaremos dentro de tres años… Pero al parecer te encuentras en una situación secreta… en algo que nadie puede saber…

El joven se acercó a Pea y la tomó fuertemente del brazo.

-Y nadie se enterara o no llegaras a ese día… Te mataré!, no juegues conmigo.

Pea se safo del agarre con rudeza y se puso frente a Vegeta como si fuera a pelear.

-A mi no me toques!... me importa una mierda si tienes una hija o no!.. lo que hagas es para mi irrelevante… pero mi querido prometido… esto lo usare a mi favor, no lo dudes y si intentas matarme, le diré a todos que tienes una bastarda con una puta!.. te quitaran la corona, hasta podrían desterrarte!...

-Maldita perra… te asesinare!...

-Hazlo si puedes…. yo ganaré de todas maneras…. a menos que…

Vegeta miró curioso y entrecerró los ojos.

-A menos que, que?...

Pea sonrió.

-Si tu y yo nos casamos, tú querrás un heredero para el trono… pero yo… yo no quiero dártelo…. No quiero que me toques jamás!... Si tu y yo nos casamos pero acordamos estar alejados… yo mantendré mi boca cerrada… Diré que no puedo concebir hijos y luego de un año, cada uno será rey y tomará su camino… qué opinas?

Vegeta sonrió.

-Así que es eso… Un momento… tu no te habías celado conmigo?... Pero si estas en celo, que no sería lo único que quisieras?.. que te toque?...

Pea abrió los ojos enormes, había olvidado ese detalle. Comenzó a sudar como un animal mientras miraba el suelo.

-Bueno.. yo…

Vegeta sonrió aún más.

-Ya entiendo… No te celaste conmigo… Lo hiciste con Lettuce…

La chica lo miró y abrió los ojos enormemente.

-Que dices?... yo…

-Era la única que estaba a mi lado aquel día… Parece que yo también conozco tu secreto cariño…

La muchacha suspiró con odio. No había duda, Vegeta era más inteligente de lo que parecía. Estaba atrapada, no podía hacer nada, si Vegeta contaba al reino aquello, definitivamente perdería la corona y sería ejecutada por mentirosa.

-Me tienes en tus manos…

Vegeta bajó los brazos y comenzó a reír con fuerza. La chica la miró confundida. Él la miró.

-Tonta!... tienes razón… no debemos ser enemigos!... Debemos aliarnos. Tu eres espantosa, no te tocaría ni aunque mi vida dependiera de eso.

-Imbécil!... Que dices?... a qué te refieres con aliarnos?

-Yo quiero a mi mujer conmigo y a mi hija!... La pequeña no lleva mi sangre, pero me reclamo!. Si nos ayudamos, ganaremos los dos.

-Como?... entonces… tu…

-Si, entre en celo con la mujer de cabello azul, pero nadie lo sabe… -Vegeta levantó la mirada y vio los ojos de Pea. -Casémonos, unámonos ante el reino. Seremos los reyes, pero jamás, nunca seras mi mujer. Tu vive tu vida con Lettuce y yo con Bulma y Tight!... una vez siendo rey, podemos mandar al demonio el protocolo y todo lo demás!...

Pea sonrió.

-Nunca imaginé que mi prometido podría ser tan inteligente!... Acepto!... Nos casaremos, reinaremos y viviremos con nuestras parejas… Después del año, diremos abiertamente que no tendremos hijos… no podrán sacarnos la corona…

Vegeta se dio la vuelta con una enorme sonrisa.

-Hecho… Pero reclamare a Tigth como mi hija y tu lo aceptaras… sin el consentimiento de la futura reina, no podría…

-Cuenta con eso queridito… Quédate con tu hija y tu mujer y yo podré estar tranquila con Lettuce… yo seré la reina y asunto terminado.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron victoriosos.

[...]

* * *

Kakarotto aterrizó en el palacio del rey. Su cuerpo temblaba con fuerza, no podía controlarse.

Entró rápidamente por la puerta principal y camino por el interior. Entró al gran salón y busco a su novia.

Esta estaba sentada frente a un cajón completamente cerrado, muy seria, sin expresar ningún sentimiento.

La chica miró a su novio que temblaba con fuerza.

-Kakarotto…

El chico tomó asiento a su lado y tomó su mano con fuerza.

-Lamento la tardanza…

-Estas bien?

-Yo… aprieta mi mano Pepper… tú perdiste a tu hermano, no te preocupes por mi.

-No me importa Nappa… solo tu…

-Estoy bien.

Pepper miró enfrente y vio el cajón de su hermano.

-Mañana temprano saldré en una nave y tirare las cenizas al espacio… Vendrás conmigo?

El joven la miró a los ojos y asintió.

-Si, saldremos juntos y no volvamos por un tiempo…

Pepper sonrió y asintió.

-Bien, cuando termine esto, iré al hangar y prepare todo para nuestro viaje… Kakarotto…..

-Si?

-Dejarás que te corte la cola?

El joven miró el suelo y rápidamente le vino a su cabeza la imagen de Milk con otro hombre entrando solos a su casa. Apretó la mano de Pepper y mordió la parte interna de su boca.

Se giró y miró a los ojos de su novia.

-Si Pepper…. Mañana nos iremos, me cortaras las cola y no volveremos por un tiempo…

[...]

* * *

-Así que… Lazuli se fue y tu te robaste a la niña?

Bulma miró a Milk. Había miles de detalles que había omitido. Asintió despacio y dejó que la chica creyera lo que quería.

-Nappa murió y Lazuli se escapó?...

-Si, así es.

-Y ella te mordió de esa manera?...

Bulma miró el suelo y asintió con la cabeza. Milk se puso de pie.

-Iré por el desinfectante.

Zuki miró a ambas y sonrió.

-Entonces te felicito!. Tu hija es preciosa…. Ahora dime, cuándo comenzaremos a trabajar en los laboratorios?

-Mañana mismo Zuki. Quiero que te quedes aquí, como ya les dije, debo dormir en el laboratorio por las noches, por lo menos el primer mes, para acostumbrarme… Luego vendré a casa. Mientras, puedes ocupar mi habitación… Estás de acuerdo, Milk?.

La pelinegra sonrió.

-No hay problema... mientras no cruce el pasillo…

Zuki sonrió.

-No te preocupes, eso no pasara, lo prometo. -Zuki se puso serio. -Chicas.. se que están realmente enojadas y quiero que sepan que yo… bueno, yo no tengo nada en contra de Vegeta o el reino… pero las apoyare… si ustedes se quieren vengar, cuenten conmigo…

-Zuki, no te pediremos algo así… tu no tienes nada que ver… enserio!, Esto es algo entre Milk y yo contra Vejita… tu planeta…

Zuki miró los ojos azules de Bulma y sonrió.

-No te preocupes… no me importa mucho este planeta, yo solo quiero verlas felices a las tres!... No mataré a nadie ni le haré daño a nadie… pero las cuidare y las ayudare siempre.

-Gracias Zuki… Voy a preparar el cuarto de Bulma para que te quedes… Bulma no vendrá por un mes, debes estar cómodo. En tres días, volveré a trabajar y no podré ocuparme…

-Milk… -Bulma miró el suelo. Se suponía que ella no había visto a Vegeta y no sabía nada de sus vacaciones forzosas. -No deberías volver…

-No quisiera, pero no tengo opción. Aún soy una esclava.

Bulma asintió sin decir nada. Esperaría los tres días y cuando volviera al palacio, Vegeta le diría de su descanso.

-Bien… Zuki, ya que Milk se quedara aquí a preparar el cuarto, necesito que me ayudes con algo…

-Dime, bonita. En que te ayudo?

Bulma sonrió. Milk lo miró curiosa.

-Luego ayúdame a mi con algo!

-Si preciosa, por supuesto!

Bulma levantó una ceja.

-Oye decídete!, o Milk o yo!, no puedes conquistar a las dos!

Zuki sonrió travieso.

-Bueno, para que elegir una si me puedo quedar con las dos… Pero no se ilusionen preciosas… ustedes no me interesan…

Bulma sonrió.

-Bueno, como sea, de verdad necesito que me ayudes… Tengo las cosas de Tight en mi cuarto, necesito llevarlas al palacio, me ayudas?

-Si, no hay problema.

-Bien, comeré algo y nos iremos.

Milk sonrió dulcemente.

-Preparare algo rápido.

-Comida casera?!... definitivamente me quedaré aquí para siempre!

-Solo dejare que uses mi cama por un mes, luego te vendrás a dormir aquí abajo!

-No hay problema. Pondré una cama a lado de la ventana y colgare mi ropa debajo de la escalera!... Ahora, este es mi hogar!

Los tres se miraron y sonrieron. Estaba todo dicho, o casi todo. Bulma se iría al palacio a dormir con su hija en los laboratorios por un mes, o era eso lo que Milk creía, Zuki viviría en el cuarto de la peliazul e iría a trabajar todas las mañanas y Milk tendría un mes de vacaciones.

La pelinegra sonrió suavemente y miró a Bulma.

-Subiré al baño para curarte Bulma, luego te puedes ir.

Todo se veía mejor y prometedor… Todo se volvía un poco más calmo, o eso creyeron.

[...]

* * *

 _ **-Todo parecía en paz, a pesar de que las cosas estaban demasiado extrañas…**_

 _ **-Si… todo estaba tranquilo. Todo se estaba acomodando, pero bueno… ya sabes lo que dicen… cuando las cosas están tranquilas, solo es la preparación para que pase el huracán…**_

 _ **Isaías se sentó en la cama y miró lo pálida que estaba Bulma.**_

 _ **-Llegó el huracán?...**_

 _ **Bulma tomó fuerte los barrotes de la ventana. Levantó la mirada y miró a Isaías con dolor.**_

 _ **-Llegó finalmente… Y arrastró a medio planeta con él…**_

 _Continuará._


	41. Cuando no dices nada

_**Capítulo 39: Cuando no dices nada.**_

 **Hola, Hola!. Volví con otro cap.**

 **Volví rápido, pues como mencione en facebook, la idea es terminar esta historia antes del 1 de julio, osea cuando se sepa cual es la historia ganadora!.**

 **Entonces para que ya tengan anotado, hoy publicare el capítulo 39. El día miércoles, publicaré el capítulo 40 y por último, el día viernes, subiré el epílogo.**

 **Espero no decepcionar, ya que se llevarán una pequeña sorpresita, pero lo repito por si lo olvidaron… "No esperen una final feliz.. Solo será un final y ya"...**

 **El que avisa no traiciona!, jajaja.**

 **No enserio, espero no desilusionar o aumentar algunas expectativas. Solo quiero terminar esta historia para ustedes y empezar con todo lo nuevo.**

 **No lo olviden, miércoles 27 y viernes 29 de junio, subiré los cap que faltan!.**

 **Bueno… que puedo decir de este capítulo?... no, mejor lean y juzguen ustedes…. Perdón si hice latir algunos corazones, y no les agrade… pero como siempre digo, cuando una idea se me instala en mi cabeza, es imposible que la pueda remover, así que bueno, sorry! jajaja…. Ya sabrán de qué hablo!-**

 **Ah, antes de que me olvide… escena un poquito pero muy poquito de lemon, casi es un verde cielo… (existe ese color?, ni idea, solo imagínenlo)**

 **Leer con discreción!, pero de verdad es mínimo, casi nada, pero por las dudas se avisa!.**

 **Gracias como siempre por leer!**

 **Se los quiere!**

 **Luxia**

* * *

Kakarotto se puso de pie, mientras el funeral comandado por los futuros reyes daba lugar.

El chico miraba con odio a Vegeta, pero no decía nada, en su cabeza solo rondaba la misma imagen.

Milk en su casa con un extraño. Apretó con odio los dientes. Él no podía permitir eso aunque quisiera. No quería cometer una locura, pero sabía que su instinto no resistiría por mucho tiempo.

La ceremonia terminó y Pea dejó ver lo excelente reina que sería en el futuro. Lettuce la miraba con amor y la reina con orgullo. Sin duda, la chica se había lucido.

Lo que nadie sabía, era que Pea estaba de un excelente humor por el trato que había hecho con su prometido. Tanto, que dio lo mejor de sí.

El funeral término, cremaron a Nappa y entregaron la cenizas a Pepper. Esta tomó una pequeña urna y miró a la reina.

Vegeta bajó del trono y se posó a lado de su madre. Ambos se miraron, pero no dijeron nada. Pepper reverencio y saludo con respeto.

-Mi reina… me han dicho que mi hermano tiene una hija…

-No te preocupes por eso. Mañana la enviaremos a otro planeta.

Vegeta apretó los dientes con furia. Se querían llevar a SU hija pero él no lo permitiría. Miró a Pea y esta entendió.

-Yo me encargare de eso, mi señora. No se preocupe.

-Estás segura?... No es necesario…

Pea sonrió y miró a Vegeta.

-No se preocupe. Yo la buscare, y la enviaré a un planeta lejano. No volverá a verla… lo prometo.

La reina sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien, te encargas Pea, me iré a la cama, fue un día muy largo.

Los tres reverenciaron y vieron a la reina marcharse. Pea miró a su prima.

-Irás a tirar las cenizas al espacio?

-Si, partiré mañana.

-Preparare todo para tu viaje.

Pepper miró a Vegeta.

-Iré con Kakarotto… él se quiere alejar por un tiempo del planeta y yo me iré con él.

-Bien, prepare una nave para los dos.

Pepper miró a Vegeta y reverencio con desprecio. Despacio se giró y se marchó. Pea miró a Vegeta.

-Mantén a la niña bien alejada de la reina o se dará cuenta que jamás la saque del planeta..

Vegeta la miró curioso.

-Como sabes que mi hija es de verdad la hija de Nappa?.

Pea sonrió.

-Seré la reina de esta planeta, yo debo saberlo todo… No te preocupes, de verdad estamos juntos en esto de ahora en más!... Me iré a la cama, mi mujer me espera.

Vegeta asintió tranquilo. Tener a Pea de su lado era buena idea.

…

Pepper se acercó a su novio que seguía nervioso y tomó su mano.

-Quieres ir a dormir conmigo?

Kakarotto la miró despacio y negó.

-No estoy listo para estar contigo… perdóname…

-No es necesario que tengamos sexo… yo tampoco estoy lista para estar contigo.. aún hueles a ella… la primera vez suele durar bastante… solo quería dormir cerca tuyo…

El chico sonrió. Se veía realmente perturbado. Pepper entendió lo que ocurría y no quiso insistir más. Con solo ver sus ojos, lo entendió todo. Ella no necesitaba palabras.

Bajó la mirada.

-Está bien, te espero temprano en el hangar común… nos iremos al amanecer.

-De acuerdo… Me iré a casa, necesito dormir.

Ambos jóvenes se abrazaron despacio y emprendieron vuelo, cada uno por su lado. Pepper fue directo a su casa, pero Kakarotto… él jamás llegó a su casa, en medio del viaje, su corazón latió con fuerza, se giro y cambió de dirección.

No debía, no quería… pero no podía evitarlo. Él se iría y no volvería jamas a ver a Milk… entonces, por qué no verla por última vez y asegurarse que aquel desconocido no la toque?...

* * *

Bulma aterrizó en la parte trasera del palacio, minutos antes de que el funeral terminará.

Entró por los pasillos internos con Zuki, que traía varias cosas encima y se metió rápidamente al cuarto de Vegeta.

El chico entró detrás de ella y la miró confundido.

-Creí que iríamos al laboratorio?...

Bulma se giró y lo miró despacio.

-Zuki… Esto es un secreto… Me siento horrible por mentirle a Milk… pero Tight reclamo a Vegeta… debo quedarme con él….

Zuki bajó la mirada con dolor.

-No diré nada, jamás me meteré… pero si Milk se entera, será muy doloroso.

-Lo se… es por eso que debes ayudarme a cuidarla!... No puede enterarse.

Zuki sonrió, se acercó a Bulma y acaricio la cabeza de la niña.

-No te preocupes, yo cuidare a Milk y no permitiré que se entere de esto, lo prometo.

Ambos se sonrieron.

-Gracias Zuki. Eres una hermosa persona, además de que eres hermoso.

Zuki sonrió mirando el suelo avergonzado. Miró a su alrededor y observo la habitación.

-Esto es digno de un príncipe… el lugar es hermoso… No hay duda que Vegeta es el futuro heredero al trono.

-Si, ni idea…. mi habitación en mi planeta era más grande!...

-Eres un princesa también?

-Algo así…

Bulma acostó a Tight en la cama y la dejó protegida por los almohadones, imitando las acciones de Vegeta, horas atrás.

Tomó las cosas que habían llevado y comenzó a ordenar todo.

Zuki la miró y sonrió.

-Si no me necesitas… me voy con Milk.

Bulma se giró y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Gracias. Nos vemos mañana. Entra por el pasillo por donde vinimos. Te esperare en la puerta del comedor. Me verás enseguida e iremos juntos al laboratorio, si?

Zuki asintió y seguro, tomó el picaporte, pero no pudo abrir la puerta, pues alguien ya lo había hecho.

El chico sonrió nervioso al ver dos ojos furiosos que lo penetraba con total odio.

-Quien demonios eres tu?

Bulma miró a Vegeta y frunció el ceño. Zuki se puso delante de él y temblaba con miedo. Ambos jóvenes eran iguales. Ahora supo porque Zuki le parecía hermoso y especial… era exactamente igual a Vegeta, pero más alto y con él cabello más corto.

No entendió porque vio semejante parecido. Sacudió su cabeza y puso sus manos en la cadera.

-Oigan!... pueden ayudarme aquí?

Vegeta entró rápido a su cuarto y miró con desprecio al saiyajin. Miró a Bulma y cruzó los brazos.

-Quien es este?... que hace a solas contigo?

Zuki abrió los ojos mientras recorría una gota de sudor sobre su rostro.

-Bueno… yo me voy… nos vemos….

Zuki salió corriendo del lugar mientras Vegeta cerraba de un portazo la alcoba. Se giró y miró a Bulma con celos.

Camino hasta la cama y vio a su pequeña mirando el techo con los ojos bien abiertos. Se acostó a su lado y dejó que la niña tome su mano con su pequeña colita mientras sonreía.

Bulma se giró y sonrió. La imagen era hermosa. Se acercó despacio y se sentó del otro lado.

-Y ahora, porque estas enojado?...

Vegeta la miró.

-Quién era ese?... El que te da dinero?... Tu amante?

Bulma sonrió.

-Zuki no es mi amante. Solo trabajara conmigo en los laboratorios… Que ocurre?, estas celoso?

-Por supuesto que no!... pero si alguien te toca, mi hija apestara!

-No te preocupes, él no me ha tocado nunca... ni lo hará… a él no le gustan las mujeres…

Vegeta levantó una ceja curioso.

-De qué hablas?...

Bulma sonrió.

-Ya alimente a Tight, la haré dormir…. Por qué no nos vamos a bañar?

Vegeta sonrió por inercia. No entiendo nada, pero eso de bañarse con su mujer le encanto.

Se olvidó del desconocido, de sus celos y asintió felizmente.

* * *

 _ **-Detente ahora mismo!...**_

 _ **-No!... déjame seguir…. estoy por responder todas tus preguntas, pero debes dejarme continuar!**_

 _ **Isaías miró el suelo enojado, haciendo una rabieta como niño… sin duda, se había vuelto muy predecible.**_

 _ **-Te escucho!...**_

* * *

Zuki salió corriendo de la habitación de su futuro rey. Estaba nervioso, sin duda, Vegeta tenía una personalidad de temer.

Si se enojaba con él y lo castigaba, sin duda, sufriría muchísimo. Salió rápido de los pasillos de la casa roja y sin darse cuenta, estaba en uno desconocido.

Miró hacia todo lados y vio las alfombras negras.

-Maldición… estoy en la casa del rey… como demonios llegue hasta aquí?... Debo buscar una ventana grande y salir de este lugar!

Zuki miró nervioso las ventanas, pero ninguna era demasiado grande como para que él pudiera salir.

Siguió caminando y de repente se encontró con una enorme puerta de color marrón. Sabía que era una sala de entrenamiento, pero nunca se imaginó que era la más grande del palacio, la de los guerreros de élite y con mayor rango.

Abrió despacio y metió la cabeza curioso. El lugar se veía vacío y oscuro. Sonrió despacio y entró tranquilo. Cerró la puerta y miró el lugar.

Jamás en su vida había visto una sala de entrenamiento, pues su padre se lo había prohibido desde pequeño.

Se sentía maravillado, encantado. No porque quisiera pelear, sino porque estaba desobedeciendo a su padre por primera vez en su vida y sin duda lo llenaba de adrenalina.

Camino por el lugar y vio las ventanas, esas si eran grandes y él cabía por ellas. Se acercó y miró hacia el exterior.

La noche se veía perfecta, más que hermosa. Apoyó su brazo en la parte de abajo de la abertura, y sonrió contemplando su planeta. Se sentía un terrible.

No solo estaba en el centro de entrenamiento élite del palacio, sino que al otro día, comenzaría a trabajar con Bulma en el laboratorio.

Sin duda se estaba convirtiendo en un rebelde, tal como le había dicho Milk minutos antes cuando le contó lo que haría y como lo desaprobaba su padre.

Si, él era un rebelde ahora, su vida cambiaría, pero jamás pensó como…

-Quién demonios eres tú y qué haces aquí?...

Zuki abrió los ojos al escuchar tremenda voz gruesa hablarle detrás de él. Al entrar ni siquiera había prendido la luz y estaba en la oscuridad, dejando que la media luna lo iluminara. Nunca se fijo si de verdad el lugar estaba vacío, solo entró lleno de emoción.

Se giró despacio y busco en la oscuridad al dueño de aquella voz tan gruesa. Tragó con fuerza al no encontrarla.

-Te pregunté, quién demonios eres?...

-Bueno… yo…. es que…

-Que haces aquí?

-Solo… solo me perdí…. No te veo…

El dueño de la voz camino dos pasos y se dejó ver por completo por la luz de la luna. Cruzó los brazos y frunció el ceño.

-Te perdiste?... que clase de soldado eres?... Como puedes perderte aquí?... qué demonios ocurre contigo?

Zuki se quedó helado y sin querer sonrió.

-Yo… lo siento… Yo no soy guerrero… Yo soy un saiyajin científico…

Él joven se acercó un paso y miró completamente a Zuki.

-Lo que sea, no me importa. Qué haces en el palacio si no eres soldado?... Los laboratorios están en las montañas!...

-Bueno… -Zuki trago nervioso. -Yo estaba con una mujer ayudando a…

-Me lo imagine… aquí siempre es por mujeres… si quieres tener sexo, ve al prostíbulo!, aquí se viene a entrenar…

Zuki se sonrojó, miró el suelo dudoso y volvió a mirar al hombre.

-Que?... no… yo no... no busco esa clase de mujeres!... que asco!...

El hombre se acercó un poco y lo miró fijamente.

-Asco?... dijiste asco? Por qué dices asco?

-Pues… porque las mujeres me dan asco!... no me gustan las hembras y menos para eso... Yo las quiero como amigas… hermanas!. Yo solo estoy aquí porque una me prometió trabajo, y uno muy importante… Yo solo la estaba ayudando con algo...

Raditz miró a Zuki y sin querer sonrió.

-A si?... No te gustan las mujeres?...

El segundo hijo de Gine cerró su boca y sonrió con cinismo y de forma perversa. No pudo escuchar absolutamente nada más de lo que dijo el chico.

* * *

 _ **-No te la creo!...**_

 _ **Bulma se giró y sonrió.**_

 _ **-Padre… que efusivo…**_

 _ **Isaías se acercó a la peliazul y miró hacía la ventana.**_

 _ **-Entonces a Zuki le gustaban los hombres también?... Y justo se encontró con Raditz!**_

 _ **Bulma sonrió.**_

 _ **-Bueno… Zuki era un hombre muy inocente… dulce, tierno… Él aún no sabía bien si le gustaban los hombres o no en ese momento… supongo que Raditz se encargó de dejarlo en claro…**_

 _ **-Era?... Acaso Zuki murió?...**_

 _ **Bulma miró los ojos.**_

 _ **-Una parte de él lo hizo… Zuki tenía un alma pura… hasta que se enamoró de Raditz…**_

 _ **-El no le correspondió?**_

 _ **Bulma suspiró pesadamente.**_

 _ **-Al principio sí… y ese fue el problema… Raditz se puso en un modo depredador con Zuki y no se detuvo hasta hacerlo suyo… Zuki se resistió al principio… pero luego cedió y todo se perdió…**_

 _ **-Entraron en celo?...**_

 _ **Bulma sonrió.**_

 _ **-Si… uno de ellos... solo uno y sabes bien que eso trae muchos problemas…**_

 _ **-Supongo que tendré que esperar para saber eso, como todo, verdad?**_

 _ **Bulma giró el rostro, lo miró y asintió con la cabeza.**_

 _ **-Sabes que si… todo a su tiempo… Aquí comienza una historia perturbadora padre… Aquí comienza el apocalipsis.**_

 _ **Isaias torció el labio y miró el suelo.**_

 _ **-Vaya… me sorprendiste realmente!... Y yo que creía que Zuki se metería entre tu y Vegeta…**_

 _ **Bulma se giró y lo miró a los ojos.**_

 _ **-Eso te hubiera molestado?**_

 _ **-Tal vez…**_

 _ **-Como sea… mejor continuo…**_

* * *

Milk salió del cuarto de Bulma terminando de acomodar las cosas. Su mente estaba un poco más tranquila, sin duda la presencia de su nuevo compañero, la calmaba.

Zuki, era un sueño. Hombre con fuerza, amable, le gustaban los hombres y les tenía mucho aprecio en tan poco tiempo. Un chico con sentimientos similares a los terrícolas.

Sin duda se había sacado la lotería. Al principio cuando estaban hablando y él se comportaba tan dulce, ella se confundió y casi que lo echa a patadas de la casa, pero luego de conocerse más, se dio cuenta que al chico no le gustaban las mujeres y eso para ella, era muy bueno.

Bajó las escaleras y suspiro. Él la ayudaría de ahora en más, sentía como si estuviera con su hermano, aquel que no tenía, pero siempre había soñado.

Al fin tendría alguien que la ayude en el caso de que Kakarotto volviera por allí. Ella creyó que él la cuidaría y la protegería… nunca se imaginó lo equivocada que estaba.

* * *

Bulma estaba sobre Vegeta, dentro de la bañera. El guerrero la sostenía con fuerza de la cintura, mientras terminaba fuertemente dentro de ella.

La mujer suspiró cansada, de verdad había tenido un día muy largo y terminarlo con sexo con un saiyajin, era agotador.

Beso los labios del príncipe y le sonrió con dulzura, mientras lo abrazaba.

-Debemos salir, Tight está solita en la cama y me da miedo…

Vegeta tomó de la nuca a su mujer y la beso con mucha pasión.

-Estará bien… no olvides que es mitad saiyajin… Además, esa mini Bulma escandalosa comenzara a gritar si le ocurre algo…

-No le digas así, pobrecita!... Es mejor que salgamos, debemos ir con ella.

Vegeta asintió y se puso de pie. Sin dudar, ahora, entendió que el mejor regalo se lo había dado su madre. Bañarse cómodo con su mujer, era un regalo perfecto, más que un harem lleno de mujeres.

Caminó hasta tomar una toalla y se la dio a Bulma cuando salió de la tina. Tomó una para él y la posó en su cuerpo. Ambos se sonrieron mientras comenzaban a secarse.

Minutos después, salieron del baño. Vegeta llevaba un short de color negro y Bulma un vestido color verde para dormir.

Ambos caminaron hacia la cama y se acostaron a lado de Tight, uno en cada lado. Vegeta tomó a la niña despacio y la recostó boca abajo sobre su pecho desnudo. Bulma levantó las sábanas y se metió debajo, tapó el cuerpo de su ahora hombre y un poco el de la niña y se acercó a ambos para abrazarlos.

La imagen se veía extraña. De verdad parecían una hermosa familia. Bulma levantó la mirada y vio al hombre cerrar los ojos tranquilo y a su pequeña quedarse calladita sobre su padre.

El dolor volvió a su pecho. Sin duda era la imagen más hermosa, pero ella no podía disfrutarla, no, eso estaba mal.

No debía olvidar todo lo que Vegeta había hecho y que solo hacía todo aquello por Tight.

Ella le debía todo a Milk y no permitiría perderse. Suspiró con dolor…. era tarde, estaba más que perdida, sumergida completamente….

Sin decir una sola palabra lo comprendió… Al fin era feliz… Era feliz con Vegeta y su hija…

Bulma miró el techo y con dolor reconoció en su corazón, estaba completamente enamorada de Vegeta…

* * *

Zuki se puso completamente nervioso al ver la sonrisa de aquel hombre que cada vez se le acercaba más.

-Lo… lo siento…. no volveré a perderme… lo prometo…

Raditz lo observó detenidamente. Quién le iba a decir que encontraría en aquel enorme planeta un saiyajin igual a él... con los mismos gustos.

Definitivamente debía saber más del tema, quizás no era tan parecido a él después de todo.

-Si dices que no te gustan las mujeres, pueden desterrarte... ten cuidado…

Zuki lo miró curioso y levantó una ceja.

-Y eso por que?... A mi no me importa lo que a los demás le gusta, que les importa lo que a mi me gusta… Además no dije nada malo… Hay muchos hombres que comparten mis pensamientos, solo están con mujeres para reproducirse…

Raditz se acercó al chico más, tanto que hizo que Zuki se apoyara contra la pared. Se acercó a su rostro y sonrió.

-Tú también haces eso?... Solo quieres reproducirte con una hembra?

Zuki trago demasiado nervioso, pero negó rotundamente.

-Yo no tocaría a una mujer por nada del mundo… No me interesa tener hijos, no si debo hacer eso….

El pelilargo apoyó su brazo en la pared dejando debajo suyo a Zuki. De verdad se estaba comportando muy extraño.

Él no era si, siempre fue un hombre tranquilo y que respetaba a todo el mundo. Pero la verdad, era que desde que su padre se había enterado de su secreto, se encontraba más relajado, tanto que no se dio cuenta, cuando comenzó a acechar al chico que tenía tan cerca.

Sonrió al ver su rostro sonrojado, muy nervioso, pero que no hacía nada por salir de ese lugar. Miró a Zuki de una forma perversa y lasciva. El chico no supo porque, pero se sonrojo al verlo.

-Te... ocurre algo?...

Zuki comenzó a ponerse nervioso. Pues él no estaba acostumbrado a que alguien lo viera de esa manera. Raditz apretó sus labios y trató de hacerse el tonto.

-No… y a ti?... te pasa algo?...

Zuki explotaba de los nervios. Debía salir de ese lugar como sea, antes de cometer alguna locura y terminar muerto por no ser correspondido.

-Debo… debo irme… Debo ir con mi amiga, ella está sola y necesita que la cuide…

Zuki salió despacio del lugar en donde Raditz lo tenía acorralado, se acercó a la ventana y trató de abrirla, pero no podía, era demasiado dura y él estaba demasiado nervioso.

Raditz camino hacía él, pegó su pecho desnudo en la espalda de Zuki y con una sola mano, ayudó a abrir la ventana.

-Creí que no te gustaban las mujeres…

Zuki se prendió fuego con el contacto tan repentino. A pesar de tener su remera, pudo sentir todos los músculos del hombre. Levantó la mirada y miró los ojos negros del chico. Tragó con fuerza y le rogó a sus dioses no tartamudear cuando hablara.

-No… no… no me gusta… es solo mi amiga!... yo…

Raditz sonrió al escuchar al chico y notar como este se sonrojaba al verlo. Se acercó un poco más, dejando su rostro muy cerca.

-Entendí… solo es tu amiga… no te enojes…

El corazón de Zuki latio brutalmente. Sin duda lo estaban acechando como un cordero. Era como si el hombre delante de él era un depredador que había encontrado sin duda a su presa y se la comería de un solo bocado.

Suspiro con fuerza, él quería ser ese bocado…

Sacudió su cabeza y se elevo por la ventana, trató de salir, pero Raditz tomó su mano.

-Vuelve pronto….

Zuki lo miró.

-No... no es conveniente… Yo en realidad… yo no puedo estar aquí…

-Entonces yo iré a buscarte… Donde vives?...

-Yo… -Zuki se sonrojo. -En la casa de Vegeta… en el valle real…

-Eres de su propiedad?. -Raditz se puso serio.

-No, estas loco?, si se entera que estoy ahí, me matara!... Solo ocupo el lugar de mi otra amiga…

Raditz sonrió, se acercó más al chico y pego sus labios muy cerca de la comisura del joven.

-Soy Raditz…

El chico casi se cae de la ventana cuando sintió los labios calientes del pelinegro. Trago nervioso y se alejó.

-Si.. soy Zuki.. adiós!...

Zuki salió volando del lugar como si lo llevara el diablo. Estaba más que nervioso, era la primera vez en su vida que tenía un hombre tan apuesto y tan cerca a la vez. Sin duda su vida comenzaría de una manera muy extraña y apasionante.

Raditz sonrió al verlo irse rápidamente. Apretó sus labios y suspiro. Había encontrado una rica y deliciosa presa y a pasear de ver que ni él ni el chico se había celado, una parte de él, deseo que pasara. Ese chico sería suyo como sea, pues sin duda era lo que tanto estaba buscando.

Observó completamente a Zuki alejarse, no era un guerrero, aún así, tenía su cuerpo bastante marcado y fuerte. Músculos bien formados y una apariencia demasiado seductora.

Sin duda, sería algo muy digno de tener en la cama todas las noches si pudiera. Algo fuerte y rudo, algo que se pudiera someter sin miedo a que se rompa, no como la muñeca que tenía actualmente en su casa.

Lucky era un hombre hermoso, pero demasiado frágil y cada día le era más difícil controlar su fuerza, creía que algún día, lo mataría sin querer.

Sin embargo ese hermoso corderito, era fuerte, o por lo menos se veía resistente. No había dicho nada y aún así, él ya lo deseaba, ya lo quería para él y no le importo nada, Zuki sería suyo como sea.

* * *

Zuki tembló con fuerza. Aterrizó en el jardín de la casa de Vegeta en el valle real y golpeó rápido la puerta.

Milk se acercó despacio y miró quién era su visitante. Sonrió al ver a Zuki. Después de un segundo, lo miró seria.

-Qué ocurre?

Zuki miró el suelo nervioso.

-Nada.. no paso nada… me dejas entrar?... quiero dormir!

Milk sonrió tranquila y Zuki la miró sonreír, él sonrió también, se acercó a la chica y la abrazó despacio.

-Te ves mejor cuando sonríes.

-Ya, te dije que te dejaré pasar, no necesito tus halagos!

Ambos se volvieron a reír mientras Milk cerraba la puerta, entrando con Zuki a la casa.

...

Kakarotto estaba detrás del árbol viendo toda la escena. Otra vez… otra vez ese tipo entraba a la casa y Milk sonreía. Y lo peor de todo… el maldito se atrevió a abrazarla.

Ya no lo soporto más, apretó los puños con ira y caminó hasta el patio trasero de la propiedad. Se freno en un punto en especial y miró hacia arriba.

Vio desde el suelo la ventana que se dirigía al cuarto de Milk, suspiro con odio, tomó vuelo y abrió la abertura despacio. Sin duda, su autocontrol, se había esfumado.

[…]

Zuki subía las escaleras detrás de Milk mirando el suelo, con las mejillas rojas. Esta se frenó en el pasillo y lo miró tranquila.

-Que paso?... Por qué estas así?...

Zuki la miró y sonrió.

-No se… no se que paso… -Sacudió su cabeza. -No es importante… Puedo ir a la cama?

-Si, tu habitación es esa. -Milk señaló la del lado derecho. -Si necesitas algo, me avisas.

-Si, no hay problema.

-Puedes bañarte si quieres… No sé dónde está tu ropa, no trajiste nada.

El chico la miró y se sonrojo. Si se bañaba, disiparía el poco aroma que tenía en el cuerpo de aquel guerrero que lo había acechado minutos antes y no sabia porque, no quería hacerlo. Negó rápidamente.

-Me bañe antes de venir… lo haré mañana temprano, antes de ir al palacio… No traje vestimenta, mañana iré por mi bolso también...

Zuki sonrió tranquilo. Miró a la pelinegra, se acercó y la volvió a abrazar. No sabía porque estaba emocionado… algo le había ocurrido y no se quedaría con las ganas de descubrir que era, por mucho tiempo.

…

Milk sonrió, correspondió su abrazo y saludo con cariño. Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacía su propio cuarto.

Abrió la puerta y encendió la luz. Se quitó la ropa despacio, se puso un vestido de color negro y volvió a apagar las luces.

Se acercó a la cama, se recostó y cerró los ojos…

De repente los abrió completamente asustada, pues estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos, que jamás se dio cuenta que no estaba sola… Sentía una presencia dentro de su habitación, una presencia que conocía muy bien, tanto, que la dejó completamente paralizada.

-No...

Sintió una mano gruesa que cubría su boca completamente. Su corazón se congeló por un segundo. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar con brusquedad, pues no tenía ninguna duda de quién era su visitante.

Kakarotto se acercó a su oído y susurro lleno de odio.

-No quiero que digas una sola palabra… Estoy enojado.. no, estoy furioso!... Y sabes muy bien porque… Sabes muy bien que ahora eres mía y que no dejare que nadie te toque jamás!

Despacio, el guerrero giro a Milk dejándola boca arriba, la miró a los ojos y la tomó bruscamente de los brazos, haciendo que la chica se sentara de golpe.

-Quién demonios es ese tipo?... por qué dejaste que te abrazara?...

Milk cerró los ojos asustada. Era una pesadilla. Tembló con fuerza y trato de hablar despacio.

-No hagas esto… por favor!

-Eres mía!... y si no lo entendiste anoche, lo harás ahora!...

Milk abrió los ojos horrorizadas, pues temió lo peor. Ahora Kakarotto la volvería tomar en contra de su voluntad, otra vez.

Se sorprendió cuando vio que el chico la ponía de pie y arrancaba su vestido. La arrastró hacía la puerta y la abrió completamente enojado.

Volvió a cubrir su boca y camino hacía al baño, mientras la tomaba de la cintura. Abrió la puerta del servicio y se metió rápidamente con ella encima.

Abrió la ducha con la mano que tenía libre y dejó caer el agua caliente. Tomó a Milk y la metió debajo de la ducha.

Se sacó su armadura y el pantalón, y se metió con ella completamente desnudo.

-No hables…. te ves más linda cuando no dices nada…. Solo hablas para rechazarme y ya no quiero escuchar eso!

Se notaba lo furioso que estaba. No podía dejar de temblar, sin duda, se estaba conteniendo mucho.

Milk se abrazó a sí misma cubriendo su desnudez, pero el joven no la dejó, tomó sus brazos, con su mano izquierda y los levantó sobre la cabeza de la chica y con su mano libre, tomó una esponja, la lleno de jabón y comenzó a bañarla.

-Que haces?...

-No tendrás el aroma de nadie más!... Eres mía!.. entiéndelo de una maldita vez!... No te imaginas el esfuerzo y el autocontrol que tengo en este momento... Solo quiero salir de aquí y torturar al maldito ese… Ese imbécil que se atrevió a tocarte!... Luego volver y hacerte mía toda la noche!

Milk miró hacia el costado enojada.

-Solo me abrazo…

Kakarotto la miró a los ojos furioso.

-NO!... nadie puede tocarte, nadie puede abrazarte!... él no puede hacer eso, nadie puede!

En ese momento, un golpe se escucho sonar en la puerta. Milk miró y se asustó. Kakarotto sonrió perverso.

-Lo mataré si no se va…

Zuki golpeó de nuevo. Se había levantado al escuchar ruidos extraños en el baño.

-Milk?... Estas bien?

La pelinegra tragó nerviosa. Si le pedía ayuda a Zuki, sin duda, Kakarotto se enojaria peor y la cosa se pondría muy grave. Cerró los ojos.

-Estoy bien… solo vine al baño y me golpee con algo… Todo está bien, vete a dormir…

-Bueno... como digas…

Zuki dio la vuelta y se encerró en su nuevo cuarto.

Kakarotto miró a Milk sonrió.

-Muy bien… mejor no digas nada… Eres mia Milk… nadie jamás te tocara!... te lo juro!

El chico la giró despacio y tomó a la chica de la cintura, mientras el agua caía sobre ellos. La apoyó sobre la pared y comenzó a frotar todo su miembro sobre sus glúteos.

Quería marcarla, que tuviera su aroma de por vida y asegurarse que jamás la vuelvan a tocar, el problema es que no se dio cuenta, que todo aquel movimiento, lo estaba excitando de sobremanera.

Milk apoyó la cabeza y las manos en la pared y dejó que las lágrimas se mezclaran con el agua de la ducha.

Estaba temblando de miedo, su pesadilla se estaba volviendo realidad, tenía forma y la estaba tocando descaradamente en ese momento.

Sintió el miembro duro del guerrero que golpeaba con fuerza sobre su cuerpo y como los labios del chico se pegaban a su cuello.

Miró hacía abajo y vio sus manos tocando despacio pero muy posesivo sus pechos. El joven no paraba de besarla ni tocarla, sin duda lo haría de nuevo, la volvería a violar y ella no podría decir nada.

 _Continuará._

* * *

 **N/F: Lo se… no** **diré** **nada, es que mi cabeza le gusta ver el mundo arder… Sorry si creyeron algo de "Zuki" que no era...** **... El fue creado en mi mente así desde hace mucho tiempo! jajajajaja.**

 **Se que lo han emparejado con Bulma o Milk pero bueno, era la idea! jajaja.**

 **Lo demás, no puedo hablar… No puedo decir nada!... Porque de verdad, a mi mente le gusta ver el mundo arder…**

 **Los quiero con todo mi corazón!**

 **Luxia!**


	42. Ya no hay forma de pedir perdón

_**Capítulo 40: Ya no hay forma de pedir perdón**_

 **Hola hola!.. pido disculpas por le retraso!... Las sesiones de rehabilitación son demasiado tarde y hoy no me fue muy bien…. En fin,** **perdón** **, no me excuso!**

 **Gente….Ante último capítulo!. Espero que les guste!... Bueno, hay lemon, debo advertir!... Leer con discreción!**

 **Gracias por leer y seguir esta historia!**

 **Luxia**

* * *

Kakarotto entró rápidamente a la habitación de Milk llevándola de su brazo casi a rastras. Le quito la toalla de un solo tirón con la que la había envuelto y la tomó de ambos hombros.

La miró intensamente a los ojos y susurro con odio.

-Por qué?... por qué dejas que un imbécil te abrace?... por qué está durmiendo en tu casa?... Responde antes de que salga y lo mate!.. lo voy a torturar!

-No…. no hagas esto!...

Milk cerró los ojos mientras apoyaba con miedo sus manos en el pecho del chico. Estaba muy asustada, pues no podía hablar claramente.

Kakarotto apretaba sus hombros y la estaba empujando fuertemente, sin embargo se estremeció al sentir el suave tacto de la chica.

Milk levantó la mirada al sentir que las manos del chico se aflojaban. Quería decir millones de cosas, pero el miedo la vencía. Ahí estaba, desnuda, frente al hombre que la había violado horas atrás. Recriminándole un simple abrazo.

La había bañado completamente furioso porque no quería que tuviera el olor de nadie más.

El chico la acercó a su cuerpo y la besó sin previo aviso. Metió su lengua dentro de la boca de ella y comenzó a explorar todo su interior.

Milk al sentir aquella invasión trató de no corresponder y cerró la boca por inercia mordiendo sin querer a Kakarotto.

Este se separó y la miró desesperado. La empujo contra la puerta y comenzó a besar su cuello y a amasar sus senos.

-A él lo abrazas y a mi me muerdes… lo ves?... por eso lo odio, a él, a cualquiera que te toque!... a ellos no les dices nada, pero a mi me rechazas y me muerdes!

-Tu me violaste… ellos no!...

El chico tragó con fuerza, lleno de odio. Tomó de la cintura a Milk y volvió a besarla.

-Siempre me odiaste… antes de mi cumpleaños… Siempre me rechazaste!... -Kakarotto volvió a besar el cuello de Milk y comenzó a frotar todo su miembro sobre la pelvis de la chica. -Estoy demasiado excitado… te lastimare de nuevo … No quiero hacerlo, pero ya no puedo más...

-No por favor… no lo hagas!...

En ese momento, el chico se detuvo un instante, estremeciéndose por completo. Escuchar a Milk suplicando lo había inmovilizado, sin embargo su cuerpo no lo obedecía y seguía con su plan de someter a la hembra.

No lo pensó dos veces y despacio dejó caer al suelo la toalla que había tomado para cubrir su excitación y liberó su urgente y palpitante erección.

Volvió a tomar de los hombros a Milk y la empujo hacia abajo hasta verla arrodillada delante de él. Recordó que Pepper le dijo una vez que si estaba demasiado prendido y que temía lastimarla, ella lamería su miembro para hacerlo sentir bien y calmado.

Con ese plan, el joven acercó su miembro a la boca de Milk y con su dedo hizo que ella la abriera.

-Es la única manera que sé para calmarme y no lastimarte…

Milk abrió los ojos de sorpresa y lo miró.

-No me hagas esto…

-Por favor Milk…

Kakarotto tomó la cabeza de la hembra y metió todo su miembro dentro de su boca.

* * *

Pea abrazo con fuerza a Lettuce mientras sonreía. No había nada más hermoso que verla ruborizada y con la respiración entre cortada.

Lettuce trataba de recuperar su cordura mientras acariciaba a su mujer.

-Por dios… estás de muy buen humor… Me dejaste sin aire…

Pea se levantó y se recostó sobre Let.

-Si mi amor… Después del acuerdo con Vegeta, todo saldrá bien!... jamás me tendrá que tocar y nosotras estaremos juntas finalmente!... Estoy más que feliz.

Lettuce se sentó de golpe y abrazo a Pea del cuello, mientras se sentaba sobre ella, chocando ambos sexos despacio.

-Estoy feliz mi amor… estaremos juntas, serás la reina y no tendré que soportar que nadie te toque… Al fin seré feliz mi amor!... Lo seremos juntas!...

-Te amo Lettuce…

-Y yo a ti Pea… Te amo con toda mi alma!.

Ambas mujeres volvieron a besarse, mientras Pea se pegaba más fuerte sobre la intimidad de su hembra, haciendo que está saltara de placer.

Sin duda las cosas entre ellas se volverían más tranquilas y comenzarían una nueva vida.

O eso pensaron ambas...

* * *

-Vegeta….

El rey miró a su esposa que estaba recostada en la cama desnuda. Sonrió al ver a su mujer completamente excitada. Sin pensarlo, se quitó la toalla de encima y se recostó sobre ella.

-Mi reina…

-Reclamare a Lettuce… Le diré que es tu hija y será mía finalmente!

El rey sonrió.

-Bien, como digas. Me pone feliz escuchar eso…

-Sabes… recuerdas que te dije que mates a Zou?

-Si mi amor…

El rey comenzó a besar el cuello de su mujer, mientras comenzaba a tocar su cuerpo.

-No quiero que lo hagas…

El hombre se levantó sorprendido y miró los ojos de su esposa.

-Y eso?... cambiaste de idea?

La reina sonrió con maldad.

-Si… cambie de opinión… No quiero que la lastimes…

El rey miró a los ojos a su esposa tratando de adivinar que tramaba, pero era inútil, simplemente Celery era una caja de sorpresa.

Asintió tranquilo y volvió a besar el cuello de su mujer. De seguro algo malo pasaría, pero como siempre, él dejaría a su reina actuar como quisiera.

Celery sonrió victoriosa, por supuesto quería ver muerta a la puta, pero lo haría a su tiempo. Primero la haría sufrir con ayuda de la niña de cabello azul y una vez que esté destruida, haría que su propia hija la matara…

* * *

-Gine… Volví...

La mujer se giró y vio entrar a Bardock a su casa. Levantó su ceja.

-Que paso?, y Kakarotto? Dijiste que irías a acompañarlo… donde está?

\- Pepper me dijo que iría con ella a su casa… Mañana se irán del planeta por unos meses y estaba ayudando en el hangar a que tenga todo lo necesario.

Gine sonrió. Toco su vientre abultado y suspiro.

-Bien, creo que mi bebé llegará en un buen momento… otro hijo que se me va, que crece y hace su vida… No se que haré cuando este también crezca y forme su propia familia…

Bardock se acercó a su mujer y la abrazó.

-Te quedaras conmigo y disfrutaremos a nuestros nietos juntos… Lo merecemos después de todo, no?

Gine sonrió.

-Tienes razón… Al fin estaremos juntos y tranquilos, verdad?

Bardock suspiro un poco culpable. Miró a su mujer y sonrió.

-Gine?... Quiero hacer algo antes de que nazca la bebé…

Gine miró los ojos de Bardock sorprendida.

-Como sabes que es una niña?

El hombre sonrió y desvió la mirada.

-Nunca te lo diré…

-Si no lo haces, esta noche dormirás en el cuarto de Blue!

Bardock tomó la cintura de su esposa y apoyó su mano en el vientre que ya se asomaba grande y esplendoroso.

-Está bien… Pero no te molestes… -Bardock suspiro. -Las tres primeras veces que te embarace, yo… bueno, casi como que me tire encima tuyo y te tome con demasiada pasión y lujuria. Te tuve debajo mío… Yo inicie todo, te acose y te hice mía…

-Y eso?

-Las tres veces, tuvimos varones. Pero, la cuarta vez, tú viniste hacia mi, me sedujiste y te subiste arriba mio… Tuvimos a Tamago después de eso...

-Eso no es cierto… -Gine se ruborizo por completo. -No hice eso…

Bardock sonrió y abrazó más fuerte a su hembra.

-Y con Blue hiciste lo mismo… Tu me buscaste a mi… Tu te subiste arriba mio y me violaste, recuerdas?...

Gine miró al hombre más colorada y quiso apartarse.

-No digas cosas tan vergonzosas!...

-Digo la verdad!... Aquel día que… ese "señor" vino de visita, tu estabas sobre mi y te aprovechaste de mi desesperación e inocencia…

Gine miró irónica a Bardock y levantó una ceja.

-"Ino" que?... tu no conoces esa palabra….

Bardock sonrió.

-En fin, suena raro, tonto o como quieras, pero cuando tu me buscas, tenemos niñas, cuando yo lo hago, tenemos niños… Así que… piensa ya un nombre para la pequeña que está por venir…

Gine sonrió y miró su vientre.

-Se llamará Ángel….

-Ese es nombre de niño!

-No, no lo es… Es un nombre de ambos sexo, así que, así se llamará esta pequeña, porque de verdad será un ángel…

Bardock sonrió y beso muy cuidadosamente a su mujer.

-Gine...

-Si?...

-Únete a mí… Cásate conmigo… Si?...

Gine dejó ver una hermosa y tierna sonrisa en sus labios, mientras besaba con dulzura al padre de sus 6 hijos.

* * *

-No… espera…. -La pelinegra trataba de hablar pero se estaba atragantando por la velocidad que había adoptado el chico.

-Ya no aguanto Milk… perdóname!...

Kakarotto tomó fuertemente la cabeza de la chica y enterró su miembro dentro de su boca. La pelinegra cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir un líquido caliente entrar completamente dentro de su cavidad bucal, que pasaba por su garganta, haciendo que se atragante de repente.

-Lo siento… Perdón Milk… no pude contenerme…

Los ojos de la muchacha se llenaron de lágrimas y levantó sus manos rápidamente, tratando de sacar aquel pedazo de carne gigante que no la dejaba respirar.

Se apartó rápidamente y no pudo evitar toser con fuerza, sin duda, el chico había hecho que se tragara más de la mitad de aquel espeso líquido.

Apartó el rostro rojo y con su mano limpió sus labios, pero poco tiempo tuvo, ya que sintió las manos gruesas del chico que la tomaba del brazo despacio y la levantaba de golpe.

Kakarotto como siempre estaba insatisfecho, sin duda Milk lo volvía loco de todas las formas posibles.

Tomó a la chica y la empujó hacía la cama con suavidad hasta verla recostada, mientras la besaba sin parar. Sin dudarlo un segundo más, se tiró sobre su cuerpo desnudo y comenzó a lamer todo su cuello.

Milk cerró los ojos muy asustada, sin duda volvería a pasar, Kakarotto la volvería a tomar. Vio como el chico la besaba con pasión, pero despacio.

Milk se dio cuenta que ya no era tan brusco ni la lastimaba con sus actos como la noche anterior.

Ahora era cuidadoso, tranquilo y se notaba como disfrutaba cada beso, cada caricia, sintiéndola como única y especial.

Milk levantó la mirada y miró hacia el techo oscuro. Debía relajarse o le dolería igual que antes. Sabía que era difícil, pues estaba siendo forzada de nuevo, pero el guerrero parecía más calmado y eso la hacía sentir un poquito más cómoda.

Bajó la mirada y lo vio bajar despacio, vio como lamia sus senos y los chupaba sin pudor alguno. Lo hacía como si tuviera todo el derecho del mundo de hacerlo como si sus pequeños montes eran suyos y de nadie más.

Cerró los ojos llena de odio, eso era cierto por más que lo negara. Ella era suya completamente, pues jamás podría estar con otro hombre, por más que quisiera…. él simplemente aparecería y lo espantaría como un demonio y la volvería a tomar demostrando que solo él era su dueño.

De repente abrió los ojos sorprendida. Kakarotto había bajado despacio por su cuerpo y besaba su pecho y su abdomen con suavidad y dulzura, relamiéndose mientras que con sus manos acariciaba todo su cuerpo.

Entró en pánico al ver cómo su rostro seguía bajando.

-Que haces?... ni se te ocurra…

Milk no pudo continuar. Simplemente el chico lo estaba haciendo. Abrió sus piernas con delicadeza y comenzó a lamer toda la intimidad de la chica sin parar como si fuera un exquisito manjar del cual, ya no se privaría nunca más.

La pelinegra cerró los ojos sin querer. La acción la estaba perturbando. Se suponía que él la estaba violando y forzando, sin embargo sentía como su cuerpo se acalambraba cada vez que el saiyajin sacaba su lengua y la volvía a pasar por toda su intimidad.

-No… basta!...

El joven se levantó un poco y se prendió totalmente. El rostro de Milk estaba rojo y a la vez avergonzado.

Él no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba, solo le pareció buena idea hacer lo mismo que le hacía a Pepper cuando ella estaba debajo suyo, esas cosas que ella lo obligaba hacerle y a él mucho no le gustaba, pero con Milk, ni siquiera lo pensó, simplemente lo hizo, era como si lo necesitara.

No escucho las quejas de la chica y se volvió a meter entre sus piernas. Si a Pepper le gustaba, quizás, solo quizás a Milk también, solo que está vez, él sí disfrutaría hacerlo.

Milk seguía retorciéndose en silencio, completamente enojada. No entendía por qué demonios su cuerpo estaba reaccionando de esa manera tan humillante.

Levantó su mano y cubrió su boca, por nada del mundo haría algún ruido erótico ni gemiría, pues jamás le demostraría a su violador lo excitada que la estaba dejando.

Sin embargo el chico estaba tan concentrado en su tarea, que no noto ninguna de las expresiones de Milk. Él solo quería sentir su sabor, su calor, aquel que salía intensamente de la intimidad de la chica.

Milk cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando una espantosa y placentera corriente recorrió con furia por toda su espalda.

Las lágrimas salieron sin permiso, mientras sentía como su corazón se le aceleraba y sus piernas temblaban como una hoja.

Sin duda, había sentido un placer extremo, tanto, que no se dio cuenta cuando su cuerpo tuvo un explosivo orgasmo solo, que la dejó a medio respirar.

Pero nunca dejaría ver aquello. Apretó las sábanas con odio y suplico al universo que Kakarotto no notara lo complacida que estaba.

Y lo consiguió, pues el guerrero seguía con su tarea, todo lo que más pudo y ni cuenta se había dado de lo que había provocado en su hembra. Se detuvo despacio, se levantó y miró su miembro que estaba apunto de explotar. Se dio cuenta así lo excitado que estaba de nuevo, era la primera vez que haciendo aquello se ponía tan duro.

Se levantó, ya no aguantaba más. Eran demasiadas las ganas que tenía de estar en el interior de su mujer, porque si… Milk era su mujer le gustara o no. Sabiendo que aquello era muy malo, ella era suya y no le importaba nada en ese momento.

Acercó sus labios a los de la chica y la volvió a besar intensamente, haciendo que ella abriera su boca y le diera paso a la lengua caliente del muchacho. Mezclando así en una intensa danza erótica, los sabores de ambos cuerpos que minutos atrás, habían saboreado uno del otro.

Milk sin darse cuenta se ruborizó aún más al sentir aquellos sabores nuevos, y su corazón comenzó a latir de una manera brusca y dolorosa.

Kakarotto ya no lo resistía, todo era tan distinto a la noche anterior, tan dulce, excitante. Lo que hubiera dado él porque fuera así la primera vez.

Lleno de culpa se volvió a levantar y tomó rápidamente las caderas de Milk, las elevo un poco y sin pensar o escuchar lo que ella podría decir, se adentro en su cuerpo rápidamente, pero despacio para no lastimarla, sin embargo le llamó la atención lo fácil que había entrado su miembro, pues la noche anterior había sido todo lo contrario. Pensó que era porque ella era virgen y ahora ya no.

Se bajó un poco y la volvió a besar con dulzura mientras la embestía despacio pero sin poder detenerse.

Milk sintió como era invadida por completo y a pesar de estar preparada para sentir dolor, también se sorprendió cuando no lo hizo.

Sus ojos querían derramar más lágrimas, y sabía porque. No le dolió, claro que no, y eso era porque estaba demasiada excitada, Kakarotto había logrado que tuviera un fuerte orgasmo por primera vez en su vida, haciendo que este mucho más lubricada y eso jamás se lo perdonaría.

Él la había violado, era malo, eso estaba prohibido, sin embargo sentirlo en su interior fue un maldito alivio que jamás en su vida dejaría ver.

El joven comenzó a moverse más rápido, pues el ritmo lento lo estaba destrozando, pero sabía que si lo hacía fuerte, volvería a lastimar a la chica.

Se levantó un poco y comenzó a besar los senos y el cuello de la pelinegra mientras entraba y salía de su interior.

La habitación estaba oscura para la suerte de Milk, así él no podría ver el rostro espantoso y lleno de placer que ella tenía en ese momento.

Se odio más que a Vegeta en ese momento, pues no podía creer lo traidor que era su cuerpo.

Sentía como el chico comenzaba a moverse más rápido y fuerte, y lejos de dolerle, algo en su interior le decía que quería más, que quería que se apurara pero no para que la dejara en paz, si no porque lo estaba necesitando… de nuevo.

Jamás… eso jamás… Nunca en su vida le daría la satisfacción de verla complacida, no a él, nunca a él.

Él no podía ver lo que estaba haciendo en su cuerpo, porque primero la lastimó, no podía compensarlo, no lo haría.

Miró hacia el costado tratando de pensar en otra cosa mientras el chico seguía moviéndose, volviéndola loca por dentro.

Kakarotto dejó sus senos y volvió a su boca. Estaba tan excitado que no se daba cuenta lo que le estaba haciendo a Milk, la estaba llenando de placer.

Por dentro estaba de nuevo dolido, complemente arrepentido de lo que estaba haciendo, pues otra vez la estaba tomando a la fuerza. Pero su cuerpo también funcionaba solo, se movía solo y él se dejaba arrastrar por ese mar de placer que sólo Milk lo podía llevar. Levantó la mirada y en la oscuridad encontró sus ojos negros que miraban hacia el costado completamente fría y ajena a la situación.

Su alma se estrujo con dolor, ella jamás lo amaría, jamás lo perdonaría y él en vez de hacer algo para cambiar la situación, ahí estaba de nuevo, mostrando lo bestia que era, si, el idiota que la volvía a violar y no parecía arrepentido.

Salió de la chica un minuto, se sentó

-Milk… te amo tanto… Eres mi vida… no puedo dejar de amarte… perdóname!... Lo se me comporte como un idiota otra vez… Soy un maldito imbécil!... Te amo… Te amo!... Por qué no me amas Milk?...

Milk miró los ojos del chico que caían lágrimas sin cesar. Mientras la embestía sin parar, no dejaba de llorar.

-Por todo lo que me hiciste… Por todo lo que me haces… Me tomas así y luego pides perdón… Estoy harta de que siempre me hagas lo mismo...

-Tienes razón... ya no se que hacer… no puedo controlarme… te amo…

Milk tuvo sentimientos encontrados. Por un momento quería levantarse rápidamente, decirle que lo odiaba, que era un monstruo, que todo era su culpa y de su estúpido celo. Que él no la amaba, que si no estuviera en ese estado, ni siquiera la hubiera mirado…

Por otro lado tuvo que resistir abrazarlo, decirle que estaba bien, que no fue su culpa, fue Vegeta, que lo uso para lastimarlos a ambos. Que lo perdonaba, que ella no quería que estuvieran de esa manera, tan mal, que ella sentía algo por él, y que lo había descubierto antes de su cumpleaños.

Y por un tercer lado, quería decirle que se calle, que la penetrara con más fuerza, que la tome con rapidez y la haga gritar de placer sin pensar en nada más…

Milk estaba perdida, tenía tres formas de reaccionar y no sabía cuál era la mejor opción. Miró de nuevo hacia el costado. Nada de lo que pensaba podía decir, pues no era buena idea ninguna.

-Nada… ya no hay forma de pedir perdón… Jamás te perdonaré...

El corazón de Kakarotto se rompió en miles y miles de pedazos. Era cierto… ya no había forma de hacerlo, así como él la amaba, ella lo odiaba y jamás en su vida iba a poder revertir ese odio.

Cubrió su rostro con su mano mientras recostaba la delicada y nívea espalda sobre la cama y terminó su acción de una fuerte y potente estocada, derramando toda su esencia en el interior de la morena como si fuera la última vez en su vida que lo haría, pues ese era el plan... que esa noche sea la última de su vida con la mujer que tanto amaba.

Sintió su cuerpo arder y su respiración entrecortada. Levantó su mirada y vio el cuerpo hermoso de su mujer inclinado. La tomó suavemente y la irguió sobre él.

La beso con todo su amor mientras seguía derramando lágrimas.

-Mañana me iré… me cortaré la cola y no volveré jamás a hacer algo como

y tomó el delicado cuerpo que tenía sobre la cama, lo sentó sobre él y la volvió a penetrar, la abrazó con fuerza y beso sus labios.esto... te lo juro…

-Eso ya lo escuche millones de veces.

Kakarotto se separó de Milk y la miró a los ojos.

-Esta vez, es cierto… Pepper me ayudara a deshacerme de mi celo, solo debe cortar mi cola… Me iré, esta vez para siempre…

Milk miró hacia el costado mientras sentía al chico salir de su interior. Vio que el joven la recostaba en la cama con cuidado y la besaba delicadamente.

-Deja que me quede esta noche contigo… solo esta noche!... Mañana cuando despiertes, yo ya me habré ido y no volveré… Te lo prometo.

La pelinegra lo miró a los ojos y suspiró con dolor.

-Haz lo que quieras… siempre lo haces…

El chico sonrió con pesadez, pues sabía que lo que hacía ella era en contra de su voluntad. Se recostó a su lado, la levantó despacio y la tendió sobre él, apretando a la mujer, llevándola hasta su cuerpo, apoyándola en su pecho. Abrazándola fuertemente, como si fuera el tesoro más importante de su vida. Dejó salir unas lágrimas nuevamente, cuando la tomo entre sus brazos y sintió su aroma.

-Te amo tanto Milk… perdón, se que estas haciendo esto contra tu voluntad, que es tremendo sacrificio para ti… Es por eso que yo mañana haré uno por ti… Me cortaré la cola y me uniré a Pepper… te dejaré al fin mi amor…

Milk sin saber porque, acomodo su cabeza en el pecho desnudo del joven y cerró los ojos, aquellas palabras sin duda habían hecho eco en su interior, pero jamás lo diría.

-Solo espero que cumplas…

-Lo haré mi amor… Ahora, te pediré algo que de seguro odiaras…

-Y ahora qué demonios quieres de mí?...

El joven la miró con dolor.

-... Abrázame Milk… es duro para mi decirte adiós, porque te amo más que a mi vida… Es duro pedirte perdón y que me rechaces… es difícil saber que jamás me amaras... Pero hazlo, hazme creer solo por esta noche que me amas y que me correspondes… Lo único que quiero es estar a tu lado, pero ya que eso jamás pasará… hazme pensar que solo por hoy, de verdad eres mía completamente…

Milk abrió sus ojos. Dudo por un momento, pero finalmente levantó sus brazos y rodeó el cuerpo del chico.

Kakarotto sintió su corazón arder, casi se sentía morir. Su amor, su Milk lo abrazaba, obligada, pero lo hacía.

-Te amo… solo deseo poder olvidarte de una vez…

Milk tragó con dolor.

-Yo también lo deseo…

Ambos quedaron en silencio, mientras se quedaban dormidos y sentían el corazón romperse en mil pedazos...

[...]

El chico abrió los ojos y miró hacía la ventana. El sol se estaba acercando. Giró su mirada y vio a Milk que aún dormía sobre su pecho.

Estaba desnuda, pero relajada. Sonrió sin querer.

Daría todo por verla así todos los días de su vida… Pero sabía que eso era más que imposible. Ella jamás lo amaría, lo sabía.

Se movió despacio para no despertarla y sigiloso salió de la cama. Busco su ropa y se dio cuenta que estaba en el baño.

Salió del cuarto y entró al servicio. Aprovechó para asearse un poco y se cambió rápidamente.

Volvió a la habitación ya preparado y se acercó a la cama, se sentó en ella y acarició el rostro de la chica.

Esta aún dormía y él dejó salir sus lágrimas.

-Jamás en la vida podré amar a otra mujer como te amo a ti… Pero ya no encuentro la forma de pedirte perdón… Tengo que renunciar a este sentimiento como sea… Lo haré por ti, porque te amo, porque eres todo lo que siempre soñé…

El chico pasó su mano y sacó sus lágrimas con dolor. La volvió a mirar y despacio se acercó a ella, la beso tiernamente en los labios y sonrió.

-Deseo que seas feliz, con quien quieras… Cuando regrese, no sabrás de mi, seré un hombre nuevo… lo prometo… Pero debes saberlo Milk… En esta vida o en otra, en este planeta o en otro… tú hubieras sido mi esposa, mi mujer… Lo sé… y es por eso que te amo tanto… No por mi celo, ni mis instintos, te amo como hombre, no como saiyajin... Te amo… no lo olvides...

El chico la volvió a besar con dulzura. Se puso de pie y caminó hacía la ventana. Se giró, la miró una vez más y con todo el dolor del alma, se fue para siempre.

Milk abrió sus ojos llena de odio. Estaba tan enojada que creía que rompería algo. Giró la cabeza, mientras se sentaba en la cama, cubrió su cuerpo desnudo y vio como el chico se alejaba.

Dejó salir sus lágrimas finalmente y las sacó con una furia tremenda con su mano.

-Vete y no vuelvas nunca más en tu maldita vida bastardo… -Milk lloro con más angustia. -Te odio… te odio tanto… Me lastimaste y jamás te lo perdonaré… por eso, a pesar de esto... no te lo diré, no te detendré… Jamás sabrás en tu vida... que yo te ame… y que a pesar de todo…. -La pelinegra cerró los ojos y apretó sus manos con furia, Acercó sus rodillas a su rostro y dejó salir un grito ahogado lleno de dolor. - ...yo aún te amo…

* * *

Bulma abrió sus ojos cuando el sol comenzó a molestar. Sin duda, había pasado una cálida noche, sin pesadillas ni despertares extraños.

Se giró y vio a Vegeta dormir en la misma posición que la noche anterior, con la niña en brazos.

Tight se había comportado como una princesa, no había llorado, solo se había despertado una vez en medio de la noche para ser cambiada y luego se volvió a dormir como un ángel sobre su papá. Sin duda, la niña estaba en donde más quería, sobre su padre, junto a su madre.

Sonrió con amor. Sin duda las cosas estaban cambiando totalmente. Era malo, lo sabía, pero no pensaría más en ello, por lo menos aquel año.

Camino hacia la ventana y contempló el gran planeta que tenía delante de ella. Vejita era enorme y hermoso, no lo negaba, pero no se comparaba con la tierra… su hermoso planeta que jamás volvería a ver.

Suspiró con dolor. Sus amigos, su familia, su vida por completo estaba arruinada y peor aún, ella no hacía nada al respecto.

Se giró y miró cómo dormían su nueva familia y sin querer sonrió. Era cierto, Vegeta merecía su venganza y la peor de todas, pero eso sería dentro de un año, aún no quería pensar en ello.

Bajó la mirada angustiada y vio despegar un par de naves que salían de los hangares.

Seguramente en una de ella, se encontraba Broly… eso también era algo que quería olvidar por el momento.

Contemplo el cielo y algo llamó su atención.

De repente una nave muy peculiar, en forma de cilindro se asomaba en el cielo. Jamás en su vida había visto algo igual. Miró atenta, hasta que una mano tomó su cintura y beso su cuello.

Se giró despacio y sonrió. Abrazó por el cuello a Vegeta y beso sus labios.

-Que miras?

-Esa nave… -Bulma se giró y apoyó su cuerpo sobre el de Vegeta, mientras este la abrazaba. Levantó el dedo y señaló. -Es distinta a todas las que vi antes…

Vegeta miró hacía atrás y vio a su hija dormida sobre la cama muy tranquila. Se volvió a dar vuelta y beso a su mujer en el cuello.

-Esa nave es de un maldito bastardo que viene de vez en cuando, se lleva lo que quiere y se marcha…

-Por qué hace eso?... No comprendo…

-No importa, no es importante eso ahora… Debes quedarte aquí encerrada o irte al valle real con Tight…

-Debo ir al laboratorio…

-Mañana Bulma… Si mi madre ve a Tight, se la llevara… Te pido que te la lleves. Mañana comenzaras a trabajar en el laboratorio. Si?

Bulma asintió con pesar mientras miraba curiosa la nave que cada vez se acercaba más rápido.

-Está bien… Pero dime… quien es él dueño de esa nave?...

Vegeta giro a Bulma y la miro a los ojos. Su corazón latió con fuerza. Tuvo el espantoso presentimiento que si le decía, sería la perdición.

También supo que lo merecía… Tragó nervioso y dejó salir con un hilo de voz…

-Ese tipo… él es Freezer… y los saiyajins trabajan para él… Yo estuve bajo su mando por diez años… Al cumplir 17 regrese a Vejita. Él se encargó de mi entrenamiento y de forjar mi carácter...

-Sin embargo no hablas como si fuera tu maestro… Alguien a quién respetas… Lo dices como si lo despreciaras… Por qué?

-Porque…. -Vegeta miró la nave. -Es que… él es el único que...

Vegeta tembló nervioso sin querer. Bulma no lo noto.

-Que?...

El guerrero abrazó a Bulma y la pego sobre su pecho. Beso su frente y dejó salir como una potente bomba.

-Él es el único en el universo que puede destruir a los saiyajins y al planeta Vejita…

Bulma quedó en silencio hasta que las palabras llegaron a su cerebro, después de un segundo…

Abrió la boca y se sorprendió.

-No me digas?...

La sonrisa siniestra de Bulma, hizo explotar el corazón de Vegeta…

* * *

 _ **La peliazul se acercó a la ventana y miró el exterior oscuro. La noche era hermosa, no lo negaba, pero dejaba ver un espantoso silencio doloroso, lleno de odio.**_

 _ **Su mente recordaba con detalle cada cosa y sentía como su corazón se iba muriendo de apoco.**_

 _ **De repente, algo en la oscuridad se movió y llamó su atención. Isaías habló, pero no lo escucho simplemente busco con la mirada el movimiento.**_

 _ **Bulma bajó la mirada y miró por la ventana. Debajo de ella, se encontraba Vegeta parado con los brazos cruzados, que la miraba intensamente.**_

 _ **Miles de cosas pasaron por la cabeza de ambos en ese preciso instante. Pues no había duda que les dolía el alma completamente.**_

 _ **Vegeta suspiró con dolor, en tan solo unas horas, la mujer de su vida moriría y él no podría hacer absolutamente nada y si pudiera, tampoco lo haría.**_

 _ **Simplemente no podía perdonar lo que ella hizo… nunca podría, por más que quisiera y lamentablemente, quería… pero por su honor, por su orgullo… No lo haría.**_

 _ **-Te amo maldita loca… jamás dejaré de amarte… A pesar de todo… a pesar de que no puedo perdonarte… Te amo...**_

 _ **Bulma sonrió mientras veía como aquel hombre que tanto amaba con su alma, le hablaba. Sabía perfectamente lo que le decía, a pesar de la distancia.**_

 _ **"-Yo también te amo mono maldito… Jamás dejaré de amarte… pero jamás te pediré perdón por lo que hice… así como tu nunca me lo pediste a mi… Te amo… Así como te odio… Si, te amo, pero eso… También es un secreto…"**_

 _ **Bulma vio a Vegeta darse la vuelta y caminar al exterior del gran edificio de piedra en donde estaban todas las celdas de los prisioneros. Lo vio salir y comenzar a volar en dirección a su palacio.**_

 _ **Sonrió sin querer. Él seguiría vivo, pero** **perdería** **todo… Ella** **moriría** **y se llevaría con ella todos los secretos… Solo por no poder pedir perdón…**_

 _ **En un instante, la peliazul tomó con fuerza los barrotes de la ventana para no impactar contra el suelo.**_

 _ **Otra vez… de nuevo sucedía… Otra vez sentía como todo se removía en su alma, por un simple mareo...**_

 _Continuará._


	43. La promesa

_**Epílogo: La promesa**_

 **Hola hola!... Bueno, llegó el momento!... Llegó el gran día!, él último capítulo…. mmmm…..**

 **Bueno, no** **diré** **nada, solo que espero que les guste y perdón si** **desilusiono** **un poco o no era lo que esperaban… recuerden, no** **debían** **esperar un final feliz!... jajajaja**

 **Ok, ok me callo….**

 **Les dejo a su criterio y acepto comentarios respetuosos!... Nos vemos pronto!**

 **Luxia**

* * *

 _ **-Estas bien?**_

 _ **Bulma se sentó rápidamente en la cama y sostuvo su cabeza con fuerza.**_

 _ **-Si, es solo un mareo… Te aseguro que no moriré de esto…**_

 _ **El padre se sentó junto a la joven y tomó su mano.**_

 _ **-Qué te ocurre?, hace horas que te ves pálida… Ahora te mareas… Dime que te sucede?, acaso es por la esquizofrenia?.**_

 _ **Bulma sonrió dulcemente y miró los ojos azules del hombre. Negó con su cabeza mientras tocaba su mejilla.**_

 _ **-No, no es eso… Por suerte eso está controlado hace mucho…**_

 _ **Isaías se ruborizo y tragó nervioso. Aclaro su garganta.**_

 _ **-Qué es entonces?.**_

 _ **-Sabes cuánto tiempo hace que estoy encerrada en esta prisión?.**_

 _ **-No, no lo se.**_

 _ **-Cuatro meses… dieciséis semanas esperando este día…**_

 _ **-Debe ser agotador estar tanto tiempo aquí…**_

 _ **-Lo es… -Bulma se puso de pie y caminó hacía la ventana. -Ahora, pregúntame, cuántas veces Vegeta vino a dormir conmigo…**_

 _ **Isaías frunció el ceño.**_

 _ **-Vegeta?... Bueno, ahora que lo pienso, siempre he notado que tu celda es muy limpia y tiene muchos lujos… Es digna de un rey…**_

 _ **-** **Pregúntame** **…**_

 _ **-Si.. cuántas veces vino Vegeta a dormir contigo?**_

 _ **Bulma sonrió.**_

 _ **-15 semanas y cuatro noche… Desde hace tres días que no viene a dormir conmigo, porque sabe que moriré hoy…**_

 _ **Isaías miró el suelo confundido.**_

 _ **-No entiendo… Él te metió aquí… Sin embargo quiere estar a tu lado.**_

 _ **-Él no me metió aquí… El consejo real lo hizo… el reino completo… si Vegeta no obedecía, simplemente se armaría una guerra civil… Todo el planeta se hubiera levantado en su contra… Él no puede sacarme de aquí, aunque quisiera.**_

 _ **El sacerdote caminó hacía la ventana y miró a la mujer.**_

 _ **-Y eso que tiene que ver con tus mareos?**_

 _ **-Ahora Isaías… pregúntame si en todo este tiempo he tomado algún anticonceptivo?...**_

 _ **El cura abrió los ojos sorprendido.**_

 _ **-Que?... no… no es cierto…**_

 _ **-** **Pregúntame!** **!...**_

 _ **-Has... tomado algún anticonceptivo?...**_

 _ **Bulma sonrió.**_

 _ **-Desde que llegué aquí… jamás me interesó vivir… La vida y la muerte, era lo mismo para mi… He hecho tantas cosas malas padre… siempre creyendo que era por algo bueno… Jamás valore mi vida, siempre estuve al filo… Sabes porque?**_

 _ **Bulma se giró y vio los ojos del cura llenos de lágrimas.**_

 _ **-No lo digas…**_

 _ **-Porque había perdido todo padre… mi familia, mis amigos, mi planeta… Todo estaba muerto… Yo solo quería asegurar el bienestar de Milk y de Tight… Luego vengarme e irme con ellos… Pero hoy… -Bulma se apoyó en la ventana y dejó salir sus lágrimas ahogadas, mientras su voz se quebraba. -No quiero morir… Es la primera vez en mi vida que quiero vivir…**_

 _ **Isaías dejó salir su angustia por completo, se acercó a la peliazul y rápidamente la abrazó con fuerza, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro.**_

 _ **-No es cierto… no puede ser…**_

 _ **-Es una maldición padre… ahora que podría llegar a ser feliz de verdad, cuidando de Tight… Ellos me hubieran hecho feliz completamente… los dos… Pero no… tengo que morir… que tarde obtuve mi felicidad completa…**_

 _ **Isaías miró a Bulma enojado.**_

 _ **-No!... debe haber una manera…. Debes decirle!...**_

 _ **-No… no la hay… no cambiaría nada... Él no puede hacer nada… y menos si saben de esto…**_

 _ **Isaías volvió a bajar la mirada y comenzó a llorar con total dolor.**_

 _ **-No es justo…**_

 _ **-Nada es justo aquí padre… ahora moriré… no solo yo… el bebé que llevo en mi vientre también y nada se puede hacer…**_

 _ **-Bulma…**_

 _ **-Siento en mi corazón que hubiera sido un niño… quizás feo como su padre… pero muy inteligente... fuerte!... Se imagina a un mini Vegeta con ojos azules?... Sería un sueño… Lo único que deseo es poder conocerlo en el otro mundo… Ya que en este no podre hacerlo…**_

 _ **Isaías levantó la mirada.**_

 _ **-Creo que hubiera sido un niño muy hermoso… Y hubiera cuidado de ti y de su hermana…**_

 _ **Bulma sonrió.**_

 _ **-Yo** **también** **lo creo… Sabes, mi hermana cuando murió, también estaba embarazada… Ella tenía 17 años, fue violada por su profesor. Aún así, quería tener al bebé… pero tuvo un accidente en su auto y ambos murieron… Yo tuve la culpa de ese accidente, es por eso que llevo una culpa en mi corazón muy grande… Creo que el destino de las mujeres Brief, es ir al otro mundo con su hijo en el vientre… Lo único que me duele, es que no volveré a ver a mi pequeña… Eso me duele en el alma…. Solo ruego ser perdonada e ir a donde estará mi hijo, mi hermana… mi familia… Solo quiero volver a verlos una vez más…**_

 _ **Isaías lloro aún más, pero trató de hablar.**_

 _ **-Lo harás… Dios perdonará tus pecados… Estarás con ellos…**_

 _ **Ambos se sonrieron.**_

 _ **-Esto es un gran secreto… nadie lo puede saber jamás… si Vegeta se entera… no se que podría pasar… Pero será tarde… Yo estaré muerta y su hija muy lejos de él… No le sumare otra mala noticia a su vida…**_

 _ **-Bulma… has roto mi corazón en mil pedazos…**_

 _ **-Lo siento… No debí contarte.**_

 _ **El cura se irguió, limpio sus lágrimas y** **negó** **.**_

 _ **-No, si debiste. Agradezco que me hayas confesado todo esto… Me siento importante, soy importante para ti… No estas sola, serás parte de mi siempre.**_

 _ **Bulma sonrió.**_

 _ **-Gracias… Eres un cura realmente apetecible.. si no fueras puro…**_

 _ **Ambos dejaron salir una risa dolorosa.**_

 _ **-Te** **haré** **una promesa…**_

 _ **Bulma sonrió.**_

 _ **-Una promesa?**_

 _ **-Te prometo que iré a buscar a Tight y la cuidare como si fuera mi hermana pequeña, o como una hija!... Sabes, yo también tengo secretos…**_

 _ **-Enserio?... te escucho!**_

 _ **Bulma se giró y miró a los ojos al joven sacerdote. Está la miró y sonrió dulcemente.**_

 _ **-Te dije que mi madre es una bruja, y que solo las mujeres heredan poderes… Eso es cierto, pero lo que no te dije, es que los hombres, obtienen un don especial por ello… mi sangre tiene magia y aunque no tenga poderes, tengo un don…**_

 _ **-Un don?... cual es?**_

 _ **-Yo.. soy eterno… Puedo morir si alguien me asesina, pero no envejezco.**_

 _ **Bulma abrió los ojos sorprendida.**_

 _ **-Que?... eres inmortal?**_

 _ **-No. Soy eterno!. El inmortal no puede morir, como mi hermana… yo si puedo si clavas un cuchillo en mi corazón!... Sin embargo, al ser eterno tendré siempre esta apariencia, por siglos!**_

 _ **-Vaya eso no me lo esperaba...**_

 _ **Isaías tomó las manos de Bulma.**_

 _ **-Ahora, escúchame… te prometo que iré a buscar a Tight y la cuidare por el resto de mi vida!... jamás la dejaré sola. Será como mi hija, mi hermana pequeña!... yo la protegeré siempre! Seré su guardián y haré que mi madre y mi hermana hagan hechizos de** **protección** **para que siempre esté a salvo!**_

 _ **Bulma sonrió.**_

 _ **-Lo dices enserio?...**_

 _ **-Seré su protector!... Lo prometo!**_

 _ **La mujer levantó sus brazos y abrazó con ternura al cura.**_

 _ **-Gracias Isaías… Eres un buen hombre…**_

 _ **Ambos se abrazaron como si fueran familia. Dos hermanos llenos de cariño. Sonrieron por dentro.**_

 _ **El cura sabía bien que cuando un hijo de una bruja blanca hacía una promesa, esta era inquebrantable… Pero no le importaba, era lo que más deseaba. Sabía qué era lo mínimo que podía hacer, aún así, se juró que siempre protegería a esa niña.**_

 _ **Bulma sonrió feliz. Por primera vez en su vida, sintió que alguien la quería desinteresadamente, sin pedir nada a cambio. Jamás creyó en su vida, que conocería a la mejor persona del universo, horas antes de su muerte.**_

 _ **Pasaron largos minutos, cuando fue el hombre el que se separó y la miró a los ojos.**_

 _ **-Todo muy bello… pero solo faltan 6 horas para el amanecer y esto está todo sin resolver… Solo pasaron diez meses desde tu llegada al planeta… Vamos Bulma… aún tienes mucho por contar!**_

 _ **Bulma sonrió contenta. Acarició su vientre y miró la ventana.**_

 _ **-Bien… en donde me quede?...**_

 _ **-La verdad?... con esto que me dijiste, me perdí… ya ni se…**_

 _ **Bulma miró el suelo y sonrió.**_

 _ **-Bien, ya que nos perdimos, deja que te cuente otra pequeña historia…**_

 _ **-De qué hablas?.. Otra historia?... Qué hay de la tuya?**_

 _ **-Esa la seguiré después, está es importante… Sabes, una mañana.. hace cuatro años, encontré un diario privado en el escritorio de una persona muy importante… Sin pedir permiso, lo** **leí** **completamente y me entere de los secretos más oscuros de esa persona...**_

 _ **-Un diario privado?...**_

 _ **Bulma levantó la cabeza.**_

 _ **-Te contaré uno de los secretos más grandes de todo el planeta Vejita… La vida de una persona demasiado importante…**_

 _ **-No creo que haya tiempo…**_

 _ **-** **Créeme** **… es necesario… tratare de ser breve… pero debes saber todo acerca de ella para que pueda continuar…**_

 _ **-Ella?... De quién hablas?... De que?...**_

 _ **Bulma miró a los ojos al padre y sonrió. Camino hacia la cama se sentó y puso la mano sobre el colchón.**_

 _ **-Ven siéntate… te contaré otra pequeña historia… acerca de la mujer más importantes de toda mi vida… Te contare el secreto de la reina Celery...**_

 _Fin del primer libro..._

 _Continuará en "Loca Traición 2: Revenge"..._

* * *

 **N/F: Hola hola… antes de que empiecen a odiarme o decirme cosas muy feas e insultar a mis antepasados, les comento, que esta historia comenzó siendo muy larga… pero, como soy demasiado prolija, y no me gustan las historias con infinitos capítulos, decidí dividirlo.**

 **No solo eso, si no que también saben que el día domingo se definirá al fin la historia ganadora de los one short (si no saben de qué hablo, los invito a visitar mi perfil y ver la historia "Nada nuevo", donde hay 28 one short con final abierto, compitiendo por ver cuál es el que sigue!) y él que me conoce sabe que no me gusta abrumar al lector con tanta historia.**

 **Es por eso que decidí dejar descansar "Loca traición" y dedicarle todo mi tiempo a la historia vencedora.**

 **Pero!... "Loca traición" tendrá su segunda parte, no se preocupen!. Pero antes de que comiencen a preguntar "Cuando?", les diré que primero terminare la ganadora y luego retomare con muchas ansias la segunda parte de esta.**

 **No puedo dar fecha, ya que no se cuanto tiempo me tomara armar la otra historia, pero sí aseguro que será este año.**

 **Ahora, que pasara con los one short que no ganaron?, nada, pues decidí que no los voy a continuar a ninguno, solo al ganador. Le daré un one short pequeño al segundo lugar y un resumen detallado al tercero, pero por el momento, no seguiré ningún otro.**

 **Sin embargo, he prometido una serie de one short nuevos con finales cerrados, osea que si tendrán final, y para eso, propondré un nuevo juego, pero este se tratara de otra cosa que pronto lo diré!**

 **Bueno, se que más de una debe estar desilusionada y pido disculpas, pero como saben, esto fue creado así desde hace mucho y no hay forma de cambiar mi idea.**

 **Descansen de esta loca historia y esperen a la ganadora!**

 **Bien, como siempre, muchas gracias, gracias por estar y compartir conmigo este hermoso arte que es escribir y leer!**

 **Las quiero y traten de no odiarme, yo las quiero!, jajaja…**

 **Gracias totales.**

 **Luxia 3**


End file.
